


Symfonia dusz

by Oxyte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinnamon Roll Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 98,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyte/pseuds/Oxyte
Summary: Voldemort nigdy nie stworzył horkruksów.Gdy w Halloween zabija Potterów, jego dusza rozpoznaje w duszy Harry'ego swoje odbicie i zmienia Voldemorta w roczne dziecko. Dumbledore wysyła Toma do sierocińca, a Harry'ego do Dursleyów przekonany, że tylko w ten sposób zachowa porządek wszechświata i umożliwi dopełnienie się przepowiedni.Dziesięć lat później Harry spotyka na King's Cross bladego chłopca o spojrzeniu pełnym nadziei i strachu, więc postanawia, że zostaną przyjaciółmi.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 30
Kudos: 100





	1. 1. Lustrzane dusze

**Author's Note:**

> spamuję dzisiaj historiami, wiem, ale "Symfonia" to mój drugi tasiemiec, więc przyjmijcie go cieplutko~!

W taką noc jak ta lepiej nie wychodzić z domu. Gdy drzewa gną się pod ciężarem grzechów, a wiatr wyje symfonię obarczonego sumienia, złym pomysłem jest przebywanie na zewnątrz, by zaczerpnąć chłodnego powietrza, które napełniłoby płuca życiem. W taką noc jedyne rozsądne wyjście stanowi rezygnacja z człowieczeństwa i wiążącego się z nim honoru, by stać się ofiarą i ukryć się w bezpiecznym miejscu bez wyrzutów sumienia, że postępuje się egoistycznie.

Bo w Halloween magia zawsze szalała. 

Nie inaczej jest tego roku. Iskrzy i wiruje, mieniąc się perliście wśród blasku gwiazd, niosąc ze sobą powiew śmierci. Otula umysły zagubionych i kusi niczym Lucyfer; namawia do użycia jej potencjału, pomijając jednak tragiczne w skutkach konsekwencje.

Lord Voldemort poddał się mrocznej magii już dawno — samodzielnie wybrał tę drogę jako młody chłopiec, choć niektórzy pokusiliby się o stwierdzenie, że został do tego zmuszony przez okrutny świat. Podły i okrutny świat pełen piękna. Jednak o swoim losie każdy decyduje sam, a każda taka decyzja niesie ze sobą określone skutki spisane w zamierzchłych czasach przez samą Tyche. Dlatego właśnie to ta noc jest tak ważna — dzisiejsze wydarzenia ukształtują przyszłość wielu

Zapadł już zmrok, a w oddali słychać dziecięcy śmiech. Lord Voldemort nigdy nie zrozumie jak mugole mogą być tak bezczelni, ręka wręcz drży, by rzucić zaklęcie, które nauczyłoby mugoli, gdzie dokładnie wyobraża sobie ich miejsce. Dzisiejsza noc jest jednak wyjątkowa, dlatego Czarny Pan zaciska mocniej palce i nie zabija dzieci zbierających cukierki. Wie, że ma ważniejszy cel i nie może się rozpraszać. W końcu to dzisiaj przeszkodzi losowi i już nikt nie będzie w stanie go pokonać. 

Unosi różdżkę.

— Lily, to on! Bierz Harry’ego i uciekaj! Ja go zatrzymam!

Błysk zielonego światła.

— Nie Harry… tylko nie mój Harry!

— Odsuń się! Odsuń się, głupia!

— Nie Harry…! Zabij mnie!

Błysk zielonego światła. 

Voldemort przekracza martwe ciało kobiety i spogląda na dziecko w kojcu. Gdy oczy Harry’ego i Czarnego Pana spotykają się, powietrze zaczyna buzować — jakby za chwilę miało nastąpić wyładowanie. 

Spotkanie przeznaczenia. Dwie bratnie dusze nie miałyby szans istnieć w tym świecie i być ze sobą, dlatego magia dusz zaczyna grać swoją symfonię, a gdy Voldemort wypowiada kolejne zaklęcie — zaczynają się dziać prawdziwe czary.

Błysk zielonego światła znaczy czoło Harry’ego blizną w kształcie błyskawicy, po czym odbija się i ze zdwojoną siłą uderza w pierś Czarnego Pana. Czarodziej cofa się odrzucony mocą zaklęcia, by po chwili paść na ziemię. Nie czuje żadnego bólu, po prostu zapada w sen. 

Jakby na zewnątrz stał jakiś mugol, to potrafiłby dokładnie określić moment, w którym magia ochronna przestała działać, a świat na chwilę został zjedzony przez zielone światło. Jednak nikt nie obserwował domu Potterów i czarodzieje mogą się jedynie domyślać, dlaczego zamiast truchła Voldemorta w pokoju małego Harry’ego jest jeszcze jedno dziecko. Blady chłopiec, który smacznie śpi, śliniąc palce piąstki włożonej do buzi. Nie budzi go nawet trzask aportacji zwiastujący przybycie Albusa Dumbledore’a. 

Starszy czarodziej zaczyna się wspinać po schodach, a za nim podąża Severus Snape. Rzuca pogardliwe spojrzenie w stronę Jamesa Pottera żałośnie leżącego na podłodze i wchodzi do pokoju dziecięcego. Dumbledore już tam jest. Stoi nachylony nad kołyską Harry’ego i uważnie studiuje małą ranę w kształcie błyskawicy, która delikatnie krwawi.

Severus rzuca spojrzenie na martwą Lily, ale szybko odwraca wzrok. Przełyka ślinę i już więcej nie spogląda na kobietę, której oddał serce. Odbędzie wiele rozmów i wykrzyczy jeszcze więcej obleg zanim tu wróci, by paść na ziemię i zacząć kwilić jak małe dziecko, trzymając w ramionach ukochaną.

— Co teraz? — zadaje ciche pytanie. 

Dumbledore mruczy w odpowiedzi i prostuje się. Harry automatycznie wyciąga rączki do góry dobrze nauczony przez rodziców, że to oznacza noszenie, a może i nawet jedzenie. 

— Teraz młody Harry Potter musi udać się do swojej rodziny.

— Nawet na mnie nie patrz — warczy Snape. — Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż niańczenie bachorów.

— Ostrzegałem, że Voldemort cię nie posłucha, Severusie — wzdycha Dumbledore i właśnie wtedy zauważa zawiniątko czarnych szat. — Nigdy nie rozumiał miłości...

— Nie rozumiesz, głupcze! — Snape wpatruje się w Albusa z nienawiścią. — Ona była moją bratnią duszą!

— Ale ty nie byłeś jej.

Dumbledore klęka i zaczyna odkrywać kolejne fałdy materiału. Gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, gdy zauważa śpiące dziecko.

— Severusie, jak tam twój znak? — pyta, nie ruszając się z miejsca. 

Snape wygląda, jakby prędzej miał rzucić się Dumbledore’owi do gardła niż odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy i on zauważa dziecko, więc szybko podciąga rękaw szaty, a jego palce drżą. 

— Wyblakły — oznajmia beznamiętnie. Opuszcza czarny rękaw, by wbić świdrujące spojrzenie w śpiące niemowlę. 

— Jeśli nie chcesz przenieść Harry’ego Pottera do jego mugolskiej rodziny, będziesz musiał zanieść Toma do sierocińca. 

Przez chwilę panuje cisza. Dumbledore spogląda na leżące dziecko, a Severus otwiera to zamyka usta. Ostatecznie wybucha:

— Oszalałeś? Chcesz powtórzyć historię?! Zabij skurwiela i po sprawie — dodaje głosem ociekającym jadem. Przelotnie spogląda na niemowlęcego Czarnego Pana i przełyka ślinę. 

— Muszę zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by doprowadzić do spełnienia przepowiedni Sybilli. Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to, że historia zatoczy koło. Nie wiemy, z jaką magią mamy do czynienia. Lord Voldemort parał się niebezpiecznymi czarami, tak mrocznymi, że nawet ja nie ośmieliłem się ich zgłębić. Dlatego lepiej oddać wszystko w ręce losu.

— I ponownie stworzyć potwora?

— Jeśli taka jest cena pokoju, zapłacę ją z radością — odpowiada Dumbledore pewny swoich domysłów. Gdyby jednak wiedział, jaka magia tak naprawdę miała miejsce… to czy postąpiłby właściwie? A historia potoczyłaby się właściwym torem?

**∞**

Harry Potter to wyjątkowa dusza, ale zupełnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy z magii, która w nim drzemie. Pieli grządki, robi śniadania, rozmawia z pająkami, gdy wszyscy inni już śpią, opowiadając im o swoich marzeniach o rodzinie. Takiej specjalnej rodzinie, która należałaby tylko do Harry’ego. Harry Potter po prostu prowadzi spokojne życie, starając się nie wchodzić w drogę swojemu wujostwu. I udaje mu się to całkiem nieźle, dopóki pewnego ranka wraz z codzienną pocztą nie przychodzi też list do niego. Harry siada zaciekawiony na wycieraczce i zaczyna czytać zielone litery, nie zwracając uwagi na panujący w przedpokoju półmrok.

— Chłopcze! Umarłeś tam?! — Vernon Dursley rechocze z własnego żartu. — Jak nie, to nie obijaj się i przenieś wreszcie tę pocztę! Marge miała wysłać pocztówkę — mówi Petunii, która kiwa głową, ale nie potrafi cieszyć się z dobrych wieści. Coś ją skręca w środku, jakieś niedobre przeczucie, że dzisiejszy dzień nie będzie łaskawy dla trzyosobowej rodziny Dursleyów. 

— Dostałem się do szkoły magii — mówi, wchodząc do kuchni. Kładzie na stole pocztę dla wuja i stoi oniemiały, zaciskając w dłoni otwarty list. List zaadresowany do niego, do Harry’ego. 

Reakcja rodziny Dursleyów nadawałaby się do stereotypowego sitcomu: ciotka Petunia upuszcza widelec, wuj Vernon czerwienieje na tłustej twarzy, a Dudley wyraża swoje niezadowolenie za pomocą niezrozumiałych krzyków, rozrzucając jedzenie po całym pomieszczeniu. 

Harry stoi po środku tego szaleństwa, ale nie czuje strachu. Zamiast tego jego serce wypełnia nadzieja, że wreszcie coś się zmieni. 

Po serii krzyków i kategorycznie wyrażonego sprzeciwu ze strony wuja Vernona, Harry nie wytrzymuje.

— Nie macie prawa! — krzyczy. — To ja dostałem się do tej szkoły i do niej pójdę! 

— Jeszcze czego, smarkaczu, jak ja cię zaraz… — Vernon Dursley wyciąga swoją rękę wielką jak łapa niedźwiedzia w stronę Harry’ego, ale chłopak robi unik, czmychając na korytarz. Lata uciekania przed Dudley’em zaprawiły go w boju. 

Nadal słychać krzyki, wuj Vernon już zmierza w jego stronę, więc Harry robi jedyną rzecz, jaka przychodzi mu do głowy — ucieka z domu. Oprócz listu Harry nie posiada nic więcej, więc po prostu wybiega na słoneczną ulicę i ucieka, ile sił w nogach. Po przebiegnięciu paru przecznic musi się zatrzymać, by złapać oddech. Odwraca się, ale nikt go nie goni. Harry odchyla głowę z ulgą i jeszcze raz unosi list, by go przeczytać. Zaczyna iść spokojnym tempem, wpatrując się w zielone literki. 

W pewnym momencie zaczynają boleć go nagi, więc siada na chodniku. Co teraz zrobi? Gdzie pójdzie? Jak dostanie się do krainy magii?

Zaczyna płakać, gdy uświadamia sobie, że nie wie, co robić. Został bez dachu nad głową, bez pieniędzy, jedzenia… A jeśli miał dostać kolejny list z dalszymi instrukcjami? I co oznacza stwierdzenie, że ma wysłać sowę?

Siedzi samotnie, gdy nagle czuje delikatny powiew jak czułe pogładzenie policzka. Unosi głowę i wciera grzbietem dłoni zasmarkany nos. 

— Kim pan jest? — pyta.

— Czarodziejem — odpowiada Albus Dumbledore i uśmiecha się ciepło. Harry pospiesznie wyciera załzawione oczy i czerwoną twarz i odwzajemnia uśmiech

— Przyszedł pan po mnie? — pyta, unosząc głowę, by móc widzieć starszego czarodzieja. 

— Poniekąd. — Dumbledore wzdycha i siada na chodniku obok Harry’ego. — Przyszedłem ci pomóc. 

— Czyli przyszedł mnie pan zabrać! — Harry szczerzy się szeroko, zapomniawszy o niedawnym płaczu.

— Niezupełnie — tłumaczy Dumbleore, nadal uśmiechając się ciepło. — Jestem dyrektorem Hogwartu, szkoły…

— Magii! — wykrzykuje Harry. — Wiem, czytałem list. Umiem bardzo dobrze czytać! Lepiej od Dudleya!

— Szkoły magii, tak. Ale rok szkolny się jeszcze nie zaczął, Harry. — Dumbledore kładzie rękę na ramieniu chłopca. — Musisz wrócić do wujostwa, na pewno się o ciebie zamartwiają.

— Założę się, że wcale — burczy chłopiec, zakładając ręce na piersi. Nadyma policzki i odwraca głowę.

— Wiem, że już chciałbyś się uczyć, magia jest fascynująca, ale cierpliwość jest cnotą, z którą nawet najlepsi magowie mieli problemy.

— W takim razie jej nie potrzebuję! — wykrzykuje Harry. — Skoro mogę być super czarodziejem bez niej, to po co mi ona? — dodaje już spokojniej. 

Dumbledore wybucha gromkim śmiechem i wstaje.

— Chodź, Harry — mówi, wyciągając pomarszczoną rękę. — Zabiorę cię w pewne magiczne miejsce. 

Ulica Pokątna rozkochuje w sobie Harry’ego bez pamięci. Wszystkie te kolory, dziwni ludzie, osobliwe zwierzęta, cała ta magia… Chłopiec tęskni za tym miejscem jak tylko je opuszcza. 

Dumbledore rozmawiał z Dursleyami, więc teraz Harry ma własną sypialnię, w której trzyma wszystkie magiczne przedmioty nabyte na Pokątnej. Na honorowym miejscu jest oczywiście różdżka.

Dnia mijają szybko i wreszcie nadchodzi chwila wyczekiwana przez wszystkich domowników — Harry idzie do Hogwartu. Dursleyowie zawożą go do Londynu na dworzec King’s Cross (wuj Vernon cudem wyjmuje z bagażnika ciężki kufer, stęka przy tym jak dziadek wchodzący na ostatnie piętro kamienicy), a Harry wręcz wbiega do środka w poszukiwaniu magicznego peronu. 

Profesor Dumbledore powiedział mu, że powinien wejść w barierkę między peronem dziewiątym a dziesiątym, ale Harry nie może się na to zdobyć. Jak ma wbiec w ścianę? On jeszcze nie umie tak dobrze czarować… w ogóle nie umie czarować. 

— Też idziesz do Hogwartu?

Harry podskakuje, chociaż głos chłopca jest spokojny. Odwraca się i spogląda na beznamiętny wyraz twarzy chłopca w jego wieku, który ciągnie ze sobą podobny kufer. 

— Tak, ale nie wiem, czy dobrze zrozumiałem…

— Co takiego?

— Profesor mówił, że trzeba wejść w tę ścianę. — Harry pokazuje to miejsce palcem. Chłopak z boku marszczy brązowe brwi. Ma na sobie ubrania podobne do tych Harry’ego — wyblakłe, za duże i znoszone, dlatego Potter czuje sympatię do dziwnego chłopca, choć ten nie okazuje żadnych emocji. 

— Dumbledore? — upewnia się.

— Tak. Myślisz, że mnie oszukał?

— To nauczyciel, w dodatku czarodziej… ale z drugiej strony dorosły, dorosłym nie wolno ufać.

— Łaaał — mówi Harry — jesteś naprawdę mądry! Jestem Harry! Zostańmy przyjaciółmi! — dodaje z szerokim uśmiechem. 

— Zgoda — odpowiada cicho chłopiec, a na jego ustach tańczy cień uśmiechu. — Ja jestem Tom. 

Harry i Tom wymieniają uśmiechy i pogrążają się w dyskusji, czy Dumbledore ich oszukał czy nie, dopóki rudowłosa czarownica im nie pomaga. Harry dziękuje, a Tom stoi cicho z boku, przypatrując się licznemu potomstwu kobiety. W jego oczach błyszczy coś niebezpiecznego, jak u psa broniącego swojej własności. 

Za barierką otwiera się przed nimi magiczny świat, chłopcy spoglądają po sobie z iskrzącymi oczami i ruszają na poszukiwania wolnych miejsc, co nie jest zbytnio trudne, bo do odjazdu pociągu zostało jeszcze pół godziny i wielu młodych czarodziei jeszcze się nie pojawiło na peronie. 

Tom i Harry siadają na przeciwko siebie i pogrążają się w rozmowie. Głównie mówi Harry, a Tom słucha uważnie, wtrącając uwagi, które wyczytał w książkach. Wreszcie rozlega się gwizd, z komina bucha para, a pociąg ociężale rusza ze stacji, zmierzając ku nowej historii, bo bratnie dusze wreszcie się odnalazły i nawet najsilniejsza magia już ich nie rozdzieli. 


	2. 2. Wrota do magicznego świata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wróciłam do świata żywych~!☆ sesja się wreszcie skończyła...

Harry przygląda się uważnie swojemu nowemu przyjacielowi. Tom jest wyższy od niego, bardziej blady, włosy ma ciemnobrązowe, a oczy granatowe — innymi słowy różni się od Harry'ego pod praktycznie każdym względem. Nawet ich charaktery są przeciwieństwami. Tom wydaje się bardziej stonowany, ułożony i inteligentniejszy, w dodatku zdaje się nie lubić nikogo (może poza Harrym, choć i tę sympatię wyraża osobliwie), dużo czyta i czasami bije od niego takie zimno, że Harry'ego przechodzą dreszcze. Wystarczy jednak, że Harry powie coś głupiego, a chłód mija zastąpiony przez ten delikatny uśmiech Toma, który jest jedynie nieznacznym uniesieniem kącików ust, ale Harry'emu to wystarczy.

Harry z kolei to dziecko energii zasilane nie przez baterie, które kiedyś się wyczerpią, ale przez panele słoneczne świecące wiecznie aż do końca świata. Harry nie lubi się uczyć, kocha ludzi, naturę i tartę melasową.

Dlaczego więc tak różnych od siebie chłopców tak szybko połączyły więzy przyjaźni i wzajemne zrozumienie? Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że to zasługa przypadku — większość szkolnych przyjaźni kształtuje się z pierwszą spotkaną osobą. Jednak jest jedna rzecz, która łączy Harry'ego i Toma.

Miłość do magii.

Obaj wychowali się w mugolskim środowisku, a ich dzieciństwo dalekie było od szczęśliwego, dlatego wkraczają w nowy świat z równą fascynacją.

— _Historię Hogwartu_ trzeba czytać? — pyta Harry, mrużąc oczy zza okularów posklejanych taśmą.

Tom gładzi książkę z niebieską okładką leżącą na kolanach.

— Jak inaczej chcesz poznać jej zawartość?

— Nie możesz mi opowiedzieć? — Harry jęczy głośno i dramatycznie opada na siedzenie. — Fajnie opowiadasz.

Tom odkaszluje i zaczyna mówić:

— Zostaniemy przydzieleni do jednego z czterech domów...

— Zaraz — przerywa mu Harry, podrywając się do pozycji siedzącej. — Hogwart nie miał być zamkiem? Czy wziąłeś dobrą książkę, Tom?

— Oczywiście, że mam dobrą książkę — odpowiada Tom, chociaż ukradkiem spogląda na okładkę.

— To skąd tam domy? Czy wokół Hogwartu wybudowano cztery domki mieszkalne dla uczniów?

Z ust Toma wydobywa się parsknięcie, które chłopak szybko tłumi i odchrząkuje, by je ukryć.

— Ha! — wykrzykuje Harry. — Wiedziałem, że umiesz się śmiać! Tylko udajesz drania, a tak naprawdę jesteś uroczym kotkiem!

— Wypraszam sobie, to ty myślisz, że w Hogwarcie obok zamku stoją domy. I kto tu jest teraz bardziej nienormalny?

Harry już otwiera usta cały zarumieniony, ale wtedy drzwi do przedziału otwierają się i staje w nich rudowłosy chłopak z brudną plamą na nosie.

— Przepraszam — mówi, rozglądając się nieśmiało. — Czy tu jest wolne? Wszędzie indziej pełno.

— Nie — odpowiada Tom, nawet nie unosząc wzroku znad _Historii Hogwartu_ , kiedy Harry już miał mówić, żeby rudzielec śmiało siadał.

Chłopak robi się cały czerwony na twarzy, Harry próbuje uśmiechnąć się do niego przepraszająco, ale wtedy nowoprzybyły spogląda na jego czoło i szeroko rozwiera oczy.

— Niemożliwe... Ty jesteś Harry Potter! — wykrzykuje z entuzjazmem.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Bo jesteś sławny, Harry — odzywa się Tom.

— I nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? — wykrzykuje chłopiec i zaczyna wyrzucać z siebie kolejne pytania o swoją sławę. Ron przypatruje się przekomarzaniom, uśmiecha pod nosem i wychodzi po cichu, zostawiając za sobą głośny śmiech Harry'ego Pottera.

— Bo zacznę cię łaskotać! — grozi zarumieniony z ekscytacji Harry, próbując wyglądać poważnie. Tom tylko przewraca oczami i pstryka przyjaciela w nos.

— Nie odważyłbyś się.

Harry już otwiera usta, by się sprzeczać, ale postanawia być sprytny. Sekretny plan łaskoczącej zasadzki zdradzają oczy iskrzące się jak chochliki. Tom wpatruje się w nie przez jakiś czas, po prostu złapany w ich magię, co sprawia, że iskierki gasną, a uśmiech znika z twarzy Harry'ego.

— Coś się stało? — pyta, przypatrując się bladej twarzy Toma, który to otrząsa się z dziwnego transu i uśmiecha lekko.

— Po prostu cieszę się, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

— Nom! — Harry odsuwa się od Toma, całkowicie porzucając pomysł o zemście, zamiast tego energicznie siada na swoim miejscu i zaczyna trajkotać. — To magia nas połączyła! Sprawiła, że się spotkaliśmy i zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi.

— To jakbyśmy byli dla siebie stworzeni?

— Dokładnie! — wykrzykuje Harry i zaczyna machać nogami. — To niesamowite, że jesteśmy tak różni, ale tak podobni i tak do siebie pasujemy.

Zapada między nimi przyjemna cisza. Tom wertuje książkę, a Harry wpatruje się w przepływający za oknem krajobraz. Wagon trzęsie się, szyny trochę gwiżdżą i skrzypią, ale machina zawzięcie jedzie dalej, by zatrzymać się na stacji z piskiem hamowania. Harry krzywi się i zakrywa uszy, na co Tom reaguje wątłym uśmiechem. Bucha para i chłopcy wychodzą z przedziału.

Harry odwraca się jeszcze, by spojrzeć na zwykłe, brązowe siedzenia i brudną szybę.

— To będzie nasz przedział — oznajmia i rusza przed siebie.

— Widzieliście może ropuchę? — Dopada ich dziewczyna cała czerwona na twarzy i z burzą loków na głowie. — Neville swoją zgubił — dodaje.

— Nie widzieliśmy... Prawda, Tom? — Harry odwraca się w stronę przyjaciela, który kiwa głową.

— Idźcie do nauczyciela, pewnie będzie umiał przywołać ją magią — podsuwa pomysł Tom.

— Że też na to nie wpadłam! — Dziewczyna rumieni się i uśmiecha nieśmiało. — Tak w ogóle to jestem Hermiona Granger — mówi, wpatrując się w Toma.

— Tom jest po prostu mądry — mówi Harry, na co jego przyjaciel jedynie wzrusza ramionami. — Z tym trzeba się urodzić — dodaje, po czym łapie Toma za rękę. — Chodźmy, ten wysoki człowiek chyba nas woła.

Faktycznie Hagrid stoi nieopodal jedną ręką trzymając sporą latarnię oświetlającą brukowaną uliczkę, a drugą przykładając do ust, gdy nawołuje:

— Pirszoroczni! Pirszorczni do mnie!

Harry i Tom siadają w jednej łódce z Nevillem, który dalej szuka ropuchy i powtarza coś o wściekłej babci, i Hermioną, która wydaje się niezdolna do wzięcia oddechu, gdy recytuje _Historię Hogwartu_ słowo po słowie bez jakiekolwiek przerwy.

Gdy zza horyzontu wreszcie wyłania się zamek, wszyscy nabierają powietrza, by potem zacząć wydawać okrzyki zachwytu. Hogwart odznacza się na tle granatowego nieba nikłą poświatą z wewnątrz, która otacza budowlę jak aureola. Wokół błyszczą gwiazdozbiory pełne maleńkich, srebrnych punkcików, a woda przyjemnie szumi.

Harry wdycha zapach zgniłych wodorostów i uśmiecha się do Toma, który siedzi z rozdziawioną buzią.

— Super, no nie?

Tom potrafi tylko pokiwać głową, zbyt zaaferowany magicznym widokiem rozciągającym się przed uczniami pierwszego roku.

— To najlepszy dzień mojego życia — mówi potem Tom, gdy wspinają się po schodach, by spotkać profesor McGonagall.

— To pierwszy dzień twojego nowego życia — mówi Harry, rozglądając się po wysokich sklepieniach i misternych żłobieniach, więc nie zauważa dziwnego wzroku Toma — pełnego najzwyklejszej dziecięcej nadziei, pod którą kryje się strach, że to wszystko okaże się snem i będzie musiał powrócić do okrutnej rzeczywistości. Ale kto powiedział, że ten wręcz utopijny sen, nie jest przypadkiem koszmarem?

— Witajcie w Hogwarcie!

Harry chciałby słuchać pani profesor, ale naprawdę, czy oni oczekują cudów? Że oderwie oczy od tej magii i skupi się na nudnym wywodzie? Tom już mu wszystko streścił w pociągu.

— Czy to duchy? — Harry szarpie rękaw szaty Toma, spoglądając oczami wielkimi jak spodki na przeźroczyste postacie wnikające w ścianę za profesor McGonagall.

— Na to wygląda. — Tom przełyka ślinę i wraca wzrokiem do nauczycielki. On słucha uważnie w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego.

— Super.

Wchodzą do Wielkiej Sali i ustawiają się w jednym rządku tuż przed starym kapeluszem spoczywającym na drewnianym stołku. Grupa trzęsących się dzieciaków oczekuje na Ceremonię Przydziału, wyglądając jakby oczekiwali na skazujący wyrok procesu karnego. Sędzia w postaci wyświechtanego kapelusza marszczy jedną brew, a profesor McGonagall zaczyna wyczytywać alfabetycznie imiona.

Harry idzie przed Tomem. Gdy siada na stołku, nagle zaczyna mieć wątpliwości. A co jeśli nie ma magii, a to wszystko to jedna, wielka pomyłka i będzie musiał wrócić do Dursleyów?

_Potter!_

— Tak, to moje nazwisko — myśli Harry.

_Hm... Trudne zadanie, zaiste trudne! Pełen energii i zapału, ale nie do nauki. Odważny, o szczerym sercu, ale jednocześnie z potencjałem. Slytherin byłby dla ciebie dobrym domem, tak, mógłbyś osiągnąć wiele... ale czy tego właśnie potrzebujesz? Niech będzie..._

— GRYFFINDOR!

Harry schodzi ze stołka niczym starszy dziadek, który dla równowagi potrzebuje laski. Jego nogi są jak z waty i czuje się jakby z piersi uleciało całe powietrze, który wcześniej wstrzymywał i dopiero teraz może oddychać. Pamięta jeszcze, by uśmiechnąć się do Toma, po czym siada przy swoim nowym domu, gdzie zostaje entuzjastycznie powitany.

— Mamy Pottera! Mamy Pottera! — krzyczą niektórzy, a Harry ma ochotę wrócić do Toma i schować się za jego rękawem. Jednak chłopak o imieniu Seamus wydaje się w porządku, więc Harry rozmawia z nim, dopóki nie zostaje wyczytane nazwisko Toma.

Przyjaciel Harry'ego nie wygląda jakby się stresował, ale podczas tej krótkiej przyjaźni Harry nauczył się, że Tom trzyma emocje wewnętrz, więc wie, że pewnie chłopiec jest tak samo niepewny jak on był.

Jednak gdy Tiara Przydziału opada na jego głowę, niemal natychmiast wykrzykuje:

— SLYTHERIN!

A Harry czuje jak coś w środku pęka.

Tom ostrożnie schodzi ze stołka i kieruje się do stołu Slytherinu przy głośnych oklaskach. W pewnym momencie odwraca się do Harry'ego i spojrzenia chłopców spotykają się. Harry uśmiecha się szeroko i zaczyna machać jak szalony, jednak Tom szybko odwraca wzrok.

∞

  
Minerwa McGonagall przemierza korytarze Hogwartu szybkim krokiem, a obcasy stukają głośno. Mocno stuka do drzwi gabinetu Albusa Dumbledore'a i, nie czekając na zaproszenie, wpada do środka, bo w środku coś ją skręca z przerażenia. W gabinecie zastaje dyrektora w towarzystwie Severusa Snape'a. Panowie popijają herbatę z filiżanek, a na biurku spoczywa talerzyk z herbatnikami.

— Nie wmówisz mi, Albusie, że nie zauważyłeś — mówi chłodno. — Co zamierzasz zrobić z młodym Tomem Smithem, którego nazwisko jest oczywiście fałszywe?

— Och! Minerwa! Herbatki może?

— Podziękuję. — Opiekunka Gryffindoru zakłada ramiona na piersi i spogląda na dyrektora szkoły magii spod zmarszczonych groźnie brwi.

— To może usiądziesz? — Za pomocą różdżki Dumbledore wyczarowuje krzesło. Snape uśmiecha się pod nosem i upija łyk melisy.

— Podziękuję, postoję. Do rzeczy, Albusie.

— No dobrze... — wzdycha starzec. — Choć wolałbym, abyś usiadła, to skomplikowana sprawa...

— Czarny Pan zmienił się w dziecko, a Albus postanowił powtórzyć historię i pozwolić mu uczęszczać do Hogwartu wraz z Potterem. Nie widzę tu nic skomplikowanego. — Snape bierze herbatniczka z pozłacanego talerzyka i zaczyna chrupać.

McGonagall krew odpływa z twarzy i kobieta chwiejnie siada na krześle.

— Jak to się stało?

Dumbledore poprawia okulary, po czym zaplata ze sobą palce i wzdycha.

— Odpowiedź na to pytanie spędza mi sen z powiek, ale myślę, że moje pierwsze przypuszczenia są najbliższe prawdy. Harry i Tom są bratnimi duszami.

— To... niezwykle rzadkie, by spotkać swoją bratnią duszę.

— Nie każdy ją ma, wiem — odpowiada Dumbledore i przez ułamek sekundy spogląda na Snape'a, który spokojnie przysłuchuje się wyjaśnieniom. — Jednak gdy dwie całkowicie odmienne dusze dzielą tę samą iskrę, mówimy, że idealnie się uzupełniają, są dla siebie stworzone. Dzieją się przy nich niesamowite rzeczy, powstaje magia, której nie umiemy wytłumaczyć... Mieć bratnią duszę... marzy o tym każde magiczne dziecko, ale dane jest to tylko nielicznym.

— Czyli Harry Potter jest bratnią duszą Lorda Voldemorta? To usiłujesz mi powiedzieć?

— Tak — mówi zamiast Dumbledore'a Snape, skracając zapewne długą i skomplikowaną odpowiedź dyrektora.

McGongall przez chwilę milczy, ale gdy się odzywa, jej głos brzmi pewnie.

— Co mamy robić jako kadra nauczycielska?

— Zupełnie nic. Szczególnie nikomu nic nie mówić.

— A co z Potterem? — pyta McGonagall. — Nie sądzisz, że to niebezpieczne...

— Lord Voldemort został wymazany, a jego dusza powróciła do stanu sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat, jest tym chłopcem, którego pamiętasz ze szkoły. Nadal tkwi w nim mrok, wyobrażam sobie, że on i Harry nie będą żyli w zgodzie, zważając na ich przydział.

— Nie byłabym tego taka pewna, Albusie — mówi wicedyrektorka. — Pan Potter i pan... Smith wydawali się być w całkiem przyjaznych stosunkach.

Severus Snape parska śmiechem, rozlewając herbatę na biurko i spogląda na Dumbledore'a z widocznym zadowoleniem.

— A nie mówiłem? Trzeba było zabić skurwiela. 


	3. 3. Manewry wojenne

Słońce powoli oświetla sypialnię pierwszorocznych Gryfonów porannymi promieniami, budząc śpiących chłopców z przyjemnego snu pełnego zapachów i smaków z minionej uczty oraz kolorowych iskierek magii. Harry marszczy czoło, a na dziecięcej buzi pojawia się grymas niezadowolenia, gdy chłopak zaczyna się budzić. Wyciąga rękę i przejeżdża palcami po pościeli, tak miękkiej, ciepłej i wygodnej, jakiej nigdy nie dotykał. 

Głośne kichnięcie wybudza go zupełnie i Harry zrywa się do pozycji siedzącej, o mało co nie spadając na podłogę. Jak zwykle spał skulony przy samej krawędzi, to dopiero pierwsza noc, ale chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do tak wielkiego łóżka. 

Podłoga jest nieprzyjemnie zimna, więc Harry szybko biegnie na bosaka do łazienki, by przygotować się do tego magicznego dnia. 

Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali, rozgląda się za Tomem, jednak nigdzie go nie widzi. Harry próbuje nie pokazać jak bardzo jest zawiedziony, więc uśmiecha się i siada przy stole obok Deana i Seamusa, zaczynając z nimi rozmowę o lekcjach. Tom nie pojawia się na śniadaniu.

Lekcje upływają spokojnie, a Harry wyczekuje eliksirów, bo to jedyna lekcja, jaką tego dnia mają z Ślizgonami. Transmutacja i zaklęcia to fascynujące przedmioty, ale trudne, tylko Hermiona jest w stanie zmienić swoją zapałkę w szpilkę, co sprawia, że Harry spogląda żałośnie na swoją. Zielarstwo to brudne zajęcie, ale kopanie w ziemi jest dobrze znane Harry’emu i pomaga mu uspokoić zmartwione myśli. Gdy tylko mija na korytarzu Ślizgonów, szuka wśród twarzy uczniów tej jednej — bladej, poważnej jak na wiek, z ciemnymi, niebieskimi oczami schowanymi pod brązową grzywką. Jednak Toma nigdzie nie ma. 

Coś nieprzyjemnego gnieździ się przez to w piersi Harry’ego, rozszarpując wnętrzności ostrymi pazurami zrobionymi z nerwów i zmartwień. Eliksiry są ostatnią nadzieją, więc Harry wręcz skacze z niecierpliwości przed salą znajdującą się w ciemnych i wilgotnych lochach, wyglądając za Tomem. 

Ślizgon pojawia się tuż przed przybyciem nauczyciela. Jego twarz wydaje się jeszcze bardziej bledsza niż wczoraj, a co najgorsze zupełnie ignoruje Harry’ego, który wyciąga nieśmiało rękę, by pomachać przyjacielowi. Tom oczywiście widzi gest Pottera, ale szybko odwraca wzrok i korzysta z przyjścia profesora, który otwiera drzwi do sali i zaprasza uczniów do środka zamaszystym ruchem.

—  _ Jak Batman _ — myśli Harry, wchodząc do klasy. Od razu przyszpila wzrokiem Toma, bo Harry Potter nie poddaje się tak łatwo, wypuszcza powietrze, próbując sobie wmówić, że wcale nie jest zdenerwowany i siada obok Toma.

— Machałem do ciebie — mówi, ale szybko żałuje pochopnych słów, bo co jeśli Tom odebrał je jako oskarżenie? 

— Nie widziałem. — Tom nie patrzy na Harry’ego, tylko wyciąga zeszyt z zagiętymi rogami i lekko przekrzywione pióro. 

— A właśnie, że widziałeś — szepcze Harry, bo profesor od eliksirów zaczyna coś mówić. — Widziałem — dodaje.

— Może widziałem, może nie. Nie twój interes. — Tom zaczyna notować zasady, jakich mają przestrzegać, by nie stracić kawałka ciała, jak to ujął profesor Snape. Pióro mocno wbija się w pergamin, kreśląc wściekle rozjechane litery, tworząc nawet małego kleksa. 

— Właśnie, że mój. W końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. — Harry nie zwraca uwagi na otoczenia, ani na to, że jego głos jest trochę zbyt głośny. 

— Nie słyszałeś, że Ślizgoni i Gryfoni się nie przyjaźnią? — Tom nawet nie patrzy na Harry’ego, dalej wściekle kreśli kolejne litery, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. 

— Potter, przeczytałeś coś ciekawego, o czym chciałbyś podzielić się z klasą? — Profesor Snape stoi nad ławką chłopców z miną zwiastującą kłopoty. Harry przełyka ślinę.

— Em…

— Rozmawialiśmy o wpływie bezoaru na trucizny, profesorze — wtrąca Tom. 

Zimne spojrzenie Severusa Snape’a przesuwa się na Ślizgona, ale mężczyzna szybko odwraca wzrok. 

— Nie odzywaj się niepytany, Smith. Potter, gdzie znajdziesz bezoar? Wiesz w ogóle co to jest?

Tom kopie Harry’ego w kostkę i szepcze półgębkiem:

— Kamień w żołądku kozy.

— Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za podpowiedzi, Potter.

— Ale to Smith podpowiadał, profesorze! — odzywa się zaaferowana Hermiona Granger. — To Slytherin powinien…

— I kolejne ujemne punkty dla Gryffindoru, tym razem za kwestionowanie decyzji nauczyciela. — Snape przenosi ciemne spojrzenie na Hermionę, która rumieni się i chowa twarz za włosami. — Ktoś jeszcze chce nas oświecić intelektem? Nie? — Nawet nie czeka na odpowiedź, po prostu kontynuuje monolog. — Jak widzicie sława wpływa ujemnie na wiedzę i stan punktów. Jeśli chcecie, by was to ominęło, to brać się do nauki i nie przeszkadzać. Longbottom! Czy ja pozwoliłem zapalić ogień pod kociołkiem? Chcesz nas wszystkich wysadzić w powietrze?!

Gdy kończy się lekcja, Harry chce złapać Toma i zmusić do rozmowy, ale Ślizgon pakuje się w zastraszająco szybkim tempie i wręcz wybiega z klasy, jakby się paliło (a się nie pali, choć Neville był bliski wysadzenia kociołka). Harry pozostaje w tyle i powolnymi ruchami pakuje rzeczy do torby, myślami tkwiąc daleka poza klasą do eliksirów. 

— Potter, nie mam całego dnia. Zabieraj rzeczy i wynocha z mojej klasy.

— Do widzenia! — Harry nie kończy się pakować, po prostu chwyta pozostałe pergaminy i wybiega z rozpiętą torbą zwisającą z ramienia, nie chcąc narazić się profesorowi, który obserwuje Gryfona ze ściągniętymi brwiami.

Dni w Hogwarcie upływają szybko, pogoda staje się coraz bardziej deszczowa, a Harry ciągle stara się porozmawiać z Tomem, ale Ślizgon zawsze potrafi się wymigać albo w ostatniej chwili zniknąć za zakrętem. Harry’emu nie pozostaje inne wyjście — musi użyć siły. Dlatego właśnie zagaduje Hermionę, bo choć trochę zarozumiała, to jednak ma sporą wiedzę i na pewno będzie znała odpowiednie zaklęcie. Instynkt nie zawodzi Harry’ego, Gryfonka patrzy na niego dziwnie, ale trwa to tylko chwilę, bo szybko przechodzi do rzeczy i zaczyna gadać jak najęta o zaklęciu galaretowatych nóg. 

— ...nogi stają się tak wiotkie, że osoba może upaść, dlatego lepiej położyć parę poduszek, żeby się nie skrzywdziła upadkiem, oczywiście. 

Harry kiwa głową i próbuje spamiętać instrukcje. Uznał, że zapisywanie słów koleżanki byłoby przesadą. 

— Tak w ogóle — Hermiona przekrzywia głowę — po co ci to zaklęcie?

— Muszę porozmawiać z Tomem — tłumaczy Harry, ale robi to niechętnie; czuje się, jakby zdradzał tajemnicę przyjaciela obcej osobie. 

— I potrzebujesz do tego zaklęcia? — Hermiona próbuje przybrać groźną pozę McGonagall z uniesioną brwią, ale niezbyt jej to wychodzi, więc Harry uśmiecha się pod nosem. 

— Tak, a zresztą to nie twój interes — odpowiada.

— Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, co nie? Nie mamy sekretów!

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

— No przecież! Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciela, to takie ekscytujące…

Harry nie ma serca wyprowadzać jej z błędu, ale jego dobre serce sprawia, że dziewczyna zaczyna wszędzie z nim chodzić, a przy tym nieustannie mówi. Jej ulubionym tematem jest nauka, nauczyciele i komentowanie jak to inne dziewczyny są głupie, że nie przejmują się nauką i tylko chłopcy im w głowie. Harry raz odpowiada jej, że to ona śledzi jednego chłopaka, co zamyka ją na godzinę. Niecałą. 

— Quidditch! — krzyczą na zmianę Dean, Seamus i Ron, kiedy na tablicy w holu pojawia się ogłoszenie o lekcji latania dla pierwszorocznych. 

— O, nie…! Ale mamy je ze Ślizgonami! — wykrzykuje Dean, wskazując palcem rozpiskę. Ron przybliża się, mruży oczy, po czym wzdycha teatralnie i trójka Gryfonów zaczyna narzekać jak to członkowie Slytherinu na pewno będą oszukiwać.

— Ale wiecie, że to nie mecz, tylko lekcje latania? — wtrąca Hermiona, która dotąd była cicho. Lekko zielona na twarzy czyta ogłoszenie raz po raz.

— To Ślizgoni, oni zawsze znajdą sposób — mówi Ron. — Ponoć Sam-Wiesz-Kto był w Slytherinie, wszyscy źli czarodzieje są ze Slytherinu. 

— Taki Snape na przykład — wtrąca Dean.

— Ja tam się cieszę, że będziemy mieć ze Ślizgonami — mówi Harry. Gryfoni zaczynają rozmawiać o miotłach i powoli odchodzić w stronę Wielkiej Sali, a on jeszcze raz spogląda na ogłoszenie. Może Tom nie chce z nim rozmawiać, bo wstydzi się być w Slytherinie, domu czarnoksiężnika, który zabił rodziców Harry’ego?

Gdy tylko ta myśl przychodzi mu do głowy, Harry postanawia, że tak być nie może. Musi powiedzieć Tomowi, że domy nie mają absolutnie żadnego znaczenia i liczy się tylko ich przyjaźń. Dlatego Gryfon obraca się na pięcie i kieruje się w przeciwnym kierunku niż Wielka Sala, w której odbywa się właśnie śniadanie.

— Harry, nie idziesz? — woła go Hermiona.

— Czegoś zapomniałem, zaraz wrócę! — woła i zaczyna biec, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Czuje się, jakby podążał za nitką losu, biegnie tam, gdzie ona go kieruje. I na końcu znajduje Toma, który kuca nad torbą i porozrzucanymi pergaminami. Kałamarz leży pusty z boku, a wszystko wokół zdobią granatowe kleksy.

— Tom, daj, pomogę. — Harry klęka przy Ślizgonie i wyciąga różdżkę. Tom nic nie odpowiada. Wpatruje się twardo w bałagan na podłodze i zaciska palce na szacie. — To… znasz może zaklęcie czyszczące?

—  _ Chłoczystość _ . — Za jednym machnięciem różdżki cały atrament znika. 

— Kocham magię — wzdycha Harry, po czym zaczyna pakować pergaminy i książki do torby Toma, który nadal nie zmienił dziwnej pozycji. — Wszystko w porządku? 

Harry delikatnie kładzie rękę na ramieniu Toma i dopiero wtedy czuje, że chłopak się trzęsie.

— Nienawidzę ich — mówi drżącym głosem, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. — Nienawidzę. 

— Tych, którzy zepsuli ci torbę?

— Wszystkich. 

— Ale mnie to musisz lubić, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi!

— Nie kłam. — Tom unosi głowę i wpatruje się w Harry’ego zaczerwienionymi oczami, ale nie płyną z nich żadne łzy, co przynosi Harry’emu swoistą ulgę. Zupełnie nie wie, co robić z płaczącymi osobami. Przytulić? Powtarzać puste słowa, że wszystko będzie w porządku?

— Nie kłamię!

— Widziałem cię z tą Granger, wszędzie razem chodzicie! Dobrana z was para — prycha chłopak.

— To ona za mną chodzi — tłumaczy się Harry. Jego ręka nadal spoczywa na ramieniu Ślizgona, żaden z nich nie ma odwagi ani chęci, by ją zabrać czy strząsnąć. — Pytałem ją o zaklęcie, by móc z tobą porozmawiać, a ona zrobiła z nas przyjaciół.

— Naprawdę? — Tom pociera zaczerwienione oczy. 

— Naprawdę, ty jesteś moim jedynym i najlepszym przyjacielem.

— I będę nim do śmierci? — Tom spogląda w oczy Harry'ego i wygląda na poważnego.

— Po co umierać? — śmieje się Harry, chcąc wprawić Toma w dobry nastrój, bo jego przyjaciel nie zasłużył, by być przybitym.

— Właśnie… po co? — Smith uśmiecha się lekko.

Po tej rozmowie Harry i Tom stają się nierozłączni na tyle, na ile pozwala im system Hogwartu. To znaczy, że przerwy spędzają razem, na eliksirach Tom próbuje załagodzić nastawienie Snape’a do Harry’ego, ale ten uparcie ignoruje Ślizgona. Posiłki każdy je przy swoim stole, ale po lekcjach oboje spędzają czas w bibliotece, gdzie Tom się uczy, a Harry próbuje mu nie przeszkadzać, co mu prawie nigdy nie wychodzi. 

Tom okropnie stresuje się lekcją latania. 

— Przecież to kawałek drewna — mówi, kiedy pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni i Gryfoni stoją zebrani na boisku do quidditcha. Tom wpatruje się w miotłę leżącą przed nim. — Jak to ma mnie unieść?

— Magia! Czy to nie jest niesamowite? — Harry z zafascynowaniem przygląda się otoczeniu: dziwnym pętlom, zielonemu trawnikowi, kolorowym trybunom

— Nadal temu nie ufam — mruczy Tom i delikatnie kopie miotłę czubkiem buta. — Czy nie możemy uczyć się przydatnych rzeczy? Teleportacji na przykład?

Pani Hooch rzuca mu urażone spojrzenie, a Tom prostuje się, przybierając postawę wzorowego ucznia, który wcale nie kopał własności szkoły.

— Skoro już stoicie obok swoich mioteł, to wyciągnijcie przed siebie dłonie i krzyknijcie…

— DO MNIE! — rozlegają się okrzyki, a Harry z dumą łapie trzon swojej miotły i posyła Tomowi szeroki uśmiech. 

Ślizgon prycha i mówi:

— Do mnie. — Miotła podnosi się z gracją i ląduje w jego wyciągniętej dłoni. 

Gdy wszyscy trzymają już miotły, pani Hooch poleca, aby wsiedli i na chwilę oderwali się od ziemi, wtedy właśnie Neville wyrywa się w powietrze, robi pętlę i spada z trzaskiem.

Gwizdek nauczycielki sprawia, że Gryfon zaczyna płakać z przerażenia. Pani Hooch podbiega i unosi nadgarstek chłopaka, który jest cały czerwony i spuchnięty. 

— Złamanie — ocenia, cmokając z niezadowoleniem. — Nikt nie rusza mioteł, dopóki nie wrócę ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Czy to jasne?

Odpowiada jej niejasny chórek potwierdzających pomruków.

— Czy to jasne?!

— TAK!

Gdy tylko nauczycielka znika, odzywa się Malfoy:

— Widzieliście jak spaślak zleciał? — śmieje się, po czym trąca stojącego obok Goyle’a, by ten też się zaśmiał. — Myślę, że żadna miotła nie byłaby w stanie udźwignąć takiego ciężaru. 

— Zamknij się, Malfoy. — Harry robi krok do przodu i zaciska palce mocno na trzonku miotły. 

Wszyscy zebrani przestają rozmawiać i obserwują narastający konflikt. Tom wzdycha, bo mimo że zna Harry’ego jedynie miesiąc, to wie, że nic nie poradzi, gdy Gryfon się uprze, by kogoś bronić. W końcu przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze.

— Bo co? Poskarżysz się pani Hooch? — Malfoy uśmiecha się wrednie i ogląda się na Crabba i Goyle’a, którzy zaczynają rechotać. 

— Bo cię walnę! — krzyczy Harry.

— Uuuu! Potter chce się bić? 

— Nie chce — odpowiada za Harry’ego Tom.

— Smith! Zdrajca własnego domu się odezwał! Myślałem, że Flint  _ dobitnie _ wytłumaczył ci zasady Slytherinu. — Z twarzy Malfoya nie schodzi ten pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek, który Harry tak bardzo chce zetrzeć. Jedno uderzenie, tylko tyle trzeba. 

— Mogę ci je powtórzyć, jeśli zapomniałeś, Malfoy. Bardzo dokładnie. 

Groźba Toma pozostaje bez echa, bo wtedy wraca pani Hooch, ale bez Neville’a. 

— To na miotły! — krzyczy, ale jej poprzedni entuzjazm znikł bezpowrotnie. — Tylko bez gwałtownych ruchów. — Smith, ustaw się z resztą Ślizgonów. 

Tom bez słowa staje obok Malfoya, który kopie jego miotłę, korzystając z nieuwagi nauczycielki pokazującej jak wzbić się w powietrze, by nie skończyć jak Neville. 

— Biedny Neville — wzdycha Hermiona i przekłada nogę przez trzonek miotły. 

Harry pomrukuje potwierdzająco.

Wreszcie pierwszoroczni wzbijają się w powietrze.Najpierw nisko, by potem coraz wyżej i wyżej.

— A teraz delikatne koła, musicie nauczyć się skręcać! Delikatnie, z czułością! I jazda, okrążyć mi boisko dwa razy!

Malfoy wysuwa się na prowadzenie, ale Harry po chwili wyprzedza go z szerokim uśmiechem. 

— I co teraz, Malfoy? — krzyczy, odwracając się przez ramię, by zobaczyć ten rumieniec wściekłości.

— Pożałujesz! — warczy i wpada na spokojnie lecącego Toma, którego miotła zaczyna szaleć. 

Zamiast lecieć prosto, gwałtownie skręca, wznosi się w górę. Tom zaciska palce na trzonie miotły tak mocno, że aż bieleją mu knykcie. Z przerażeniem szuka wzrokiem Harry’ego, ale wokół jest tylko świst wiatru i rozmyty obraz trybun. Miotła wzlatuje coraz wyżej, Tom z przerażenia kieruje czubek trzonka ku dołowi i zaczyna pikować w stronę ziemi w zastraszającym tempie. 

Hooch wsiada na swoją miotłę, ale zanim zdąży odbić się od ziemi, Tom zalicza potężny upadek. 

— TOM! — Harry zakręca miotłę i ląduje przy przyjacielu, który leży na zrytym trawniku wśród błota i ziemi i jęczy cicho. 

Hooch już wyjmuje różdżkę i wyczarowuje nosze, na które lewituje Ślizgona. 

— To Malfoy! — krzyczy Harry. — Skrzywił witki miotły Toma! Niech pani sama zobaczy! — Harry wskazuje na leżącą miotłę, jednak zostały z niej drzazgi, a witki są wręcz połamane; nie ma sposobu, by udowodnić, że przed upadkiem z miotłą było coś nie tak.

— Widziałam! — Do Harry’ego dołącza Hermiona, a wraz z nią odzywa się paru innych Gryfonów.

— Porozmawiamy jak wrócę — obiecuje nauczycielka, chociaż brzmi to bardziej jak groźba. — Ja wracam do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a jeśli którykolwiek się ruszy, wylatuje z Howartu w trybie natychmiastowym. 

— Mogę z panią? — Harry spogląda na paskudne rozcięcie na głowie Toma, które obficie krwawi i rękę wykrzywioną pod dziwnym kątem. Gryfon przełyka ślinę. 

— Wszyscy zostają tu i czekają. 

— Ale…

— Żadnego ale, pan Smith potrzebuje teraz spokoju — mówi i odchodzi, lewitując ze sobą nosze z Tomem.

— Ale ja jestem jego przyjacielem… — mówi Harry cicho, wpatrując się w plecy nauczycielki. 

— Będziesz płakał, Potter? — Malfoy uśmiecha się chytrze, stojąc nieopodal i opierając się o miotłę. 

— Żebyś ty nie płakał jak z tobą skończę — warczy Harry i zaczyna iść w stronę Malfoya, ale ten szybko wskakuje na miotłę i odlatuje parę metrów. 

— I co teraz?

Harry bez namysłu wsiada na swoją miotłę.

— Harry! — Hermiona próbuje złapać jego rękaw. — Nie możesz! Wylecisz z Hogwartu!

Chłopak jednak słyszy jedynie buzującą krew, gdy wbija się w powietrze i zaczyna gonić Malfoya. 

Ślizgon odlatuje w stronę obręczy, więc i Harry leci w ich stronę. Przelatuje przez tę mniejszą i gwałtownie zawraca, hamując w ostatnim momencie. Przed kolizją z trybunami ratuje go jedynie refleks. 

Malfoy tymczasem już odlatuje w przeciwną stronę, śmiejąc się i wołając kolejne obelgi. Harry zaciska mocniej ręce na miotle i wtedy słyszy ostry krzyk McGonagall.

— Potter! Na dół, ale to już!


	4. 4. Zaszczuty pies

— Zgadnij, co się stało! — krzyczy Harry, gdy tylko otwiera drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. — Dostałem się do drużyny quidditcha! — dodaje, nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję Toma. 

Smith siedzi oparty o dwie puchate poduszki, a na kolanach trzyma otwarty podręcznik do transmutacji. Rany pod upadku już się zagoiły (wystarczyły zaledwie dwa stuknięcia różdżką), ale pani Pomfrey martwi wstrząśnienie mózgu, więc kazała Tomowi nocować w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, by mieć chłopaka pod obserwacją. 

Harry oczywiście też się martwi, ale zna Toma i wierzy w to, że nic mu nie będzie. Zresztą stwierdził, że wiadomości o quidditchu na pewno poprawią humor przyjaciela, więc przybiegł tu zaraz po tym jak się dowiedział od profesor McGonagall. 

— Żartujesz? 

Tom marszczy brwi i wykrzywia usta. 

— Nie-e! — Harry kręci głową i siada gwałtownie na łóżku Toma, aż skrzypi materac. 

— Widziałeś co się stało ze mną, a chcesz grać w tę barbarzyńską grę? — Ślizgon zamyka książkę i odkłada ją na półkę, by móc nachylić się w stronę Harry’ego. Wpatruje się w niego przez długie sekundy, jakby siłą woli próbował przekonać Gryfona do swoich racji.

— Tak, chcę — odpowiada pewnie Harry. — Latanie… to jakbyś wreszcie był wolny i mógł poczuć wiatr we włosach, i być sobą, i robić te wszystkie rzeczy… no po prostu latać! Latanie. To samo w sobie niesie ekscytację!

— Latanie zabija. — Tom odsuwa się, by z powrotem oprzeć głowę o poduszki, ale nie spuszcza wzroku ze swojego przyjaciela. 

— Życie zabija, Tom. Już dość przeżyłem w schowku pod schodami, teraz mam szansę, by latać. Latać, Tom. — Gdy Harry to mówi, jego oczy lśnią desperacją. Nie potrzebuje zbyt wielu słów, by przekazać przyjacielowi, o co mu chodzi. Od początku tak z nimi było; nie mówią za wiele o rodzinach, sierocińcu, ale wiedzą i rozumieją. W takich sytuacjach słowa tylko zawadzają. 

— Rodzimy się, by żyć, żyjemy, by umierać, hm? — szepcze Tom i wpatruje się gdzieś za ramię Harry’ego. 

— Mieliśmy nie umierać, pamiętasz? — Harry trąca nogę Toma kolanem, co powoduje, że chłopak spogląda na niego z urażonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Jestem ranny — przypomina.

— Jakby pani Pomfrey cię nie poskładała — prycha Harry. — Nie dramatyzuj. Dziecko jesteś?

— Że co powiedziałeś? Powtórz, żebym usłyszał wyraźniej.

— Powiedziałem, że jęczysz jak dziecko. 

Tom odwraca głowę i nie patrzy na Harry’ego.

— Obraziłeś się? — pyta Harry po chwili ciszy. — Nie chciałem cię urazić…

Tom nadal milczy. 

— No weź! — Harry przysuwa się bliżej Ślizgona i zaczyna mu jęczeć nad uchem. — Nie obrażaj się! 

Gdy kolejne słowa nie przynoszą skutku, Gryfon kładzie się na przyjacielu i wtula głowę w jego klatkę piersiową. 

— Bo będziesz jak to dziecko! — mówi, próbując się podnieść, co kończy się łokciem wbitym w brzuch Toma.

— Ała! Zwariowałeś?

— Przepraszam, przepraszam! — Harry z powrotem opada na Toma, wywołując kolejny okrzyk bólu i jeszcze większe poczucie winy u Harry’ego. — Nie chciałem. Naprawdę! — zapewnia. 

— Przecież wiem. — Tom czochra włosy Harry’ego z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Przestań! — Harry próbuje uciec od dziwnej pieszczoty, ale kolejne salwy śmiechu niezbyt w tym pomagają. 

— Wiesz co? — pyta Harry, gdy obaj leżą na łóżku skierowani twarzami w swoją stronę. Harry poprawia ręce, na których opiera głowę i uśmiecha się zadowolony. 

— Hmm?

— Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem na całym świecie. 

— Ty też — odpowiada Tom i uśmiecha się tym rzadkim uśmiechem, który Harry widział może trzy razy. To uśmiech pełen dziecięcej radości i niewinności, wyrażający same szczęśliwe uczucia bez żadnych ukrytych zamiarów czy prób udawania kogoś, kim się nie jest. Tom uwielbia grać, a jako ulubioną rolę upodobał sobie idealnego ucznia. 

— Harry. 

Zaaferowany Gryfon spada z łóżka, słysząc głos Albusa Dumbledore’a. 

— Panie dyrektorze. — Tom podnosi się i poprawia, by usiąść twarzą do starszego czarodzieja. 

— Spokojnie, nie ma potrzeby, naprawdę. Wypoczywaj, drogi chłopcze. — Dumbledore unosi obie ręce, pokazując jasne dłonie. Jego pierścienie błyszczą w świetle zachodzącego słońca, którego promienie wpadają przez okno po prawej stronie Toma. — Jak się czujesz?

— W porządku. — Tom odwraca wzrok.

Harry w tym czasie gramoli się z podłogi i opiera łokciami o łóżko, cały czas klęcząc na podłodze tak, że poza materac wystaje tylko jego zarumieniona twarz. 

— Znakomicie, znakomicie. 

Dumbledore rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, dopóki spojrzenie tych niebieskich oczu pełnych iskierek nie spoczywa na Harrym.

— Harry — mówi pogodnym tonem — znalazłbyś chwilkę, by porozmawiać?

— Emm… — Harry zerka na Toma, który siedzi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Jasne — dodaje, no bo jak miałby odmówić dyrektorowi?

— Przejdziemy się? 

Harry wstaje i otrzepuje szatę, próbując sprawić, by wyglądała choć trochę od tego całego tarzania i klęczenia. 

— Wpadnę wieczorem. — Uśmiecha się do Toma i unosi rękę w geście pożegnania, choć nią nie macha. 

— Będę czekał — odpowiada Tom i wyciąga wcześniej porzuconą książkę. Ale choć unosi ją, zasłaniając usta, to jego oczy śledzą Dumbledore’a, a nie tekst. 

Dumbledore przechadza się korytarzami zamku, mając ręce spleciona za plecami. Wydaje się być nucić jakąś wesołą melodię, jednak robi to bardzo cicho, Harry nie jest pewny, czy dobrze słyszy. Gryfon podąża za dyrektorem, trzymając się parę kroków w oddali. 

Idą w ciszy. Uczniowie spędzają czas w Pokojach Wspólnych czy bibliotece, więc korytarze się praktycznie opustoszałe.

— Słyszałem od profesor McGonagall, że będziesz reprezentował Gryffindor w szkolnej drużynie quidditcha — mówi, nie patrząc na Harry’ego. Dyrektor cały czas idzie przed siebie tym spokojnym tempem, którego używa się do przechadzek po parkach. 

— Tak — mówi Harry, nagle speszony. — Profesor zobaczyła jak latam i… jakoś tak wyszło. — Potter drapie się po głowie i odwraca wzrok, spoglądając na kamienne ściany.

— Na jakiej pozycji będziesz grał, jeśli mogę zapytać?

— Szukającego, profesorze.

— Ach… wiesz, że twój ojciec też grał? — Dumbledore zatrzymuje się przed wysokim oknem z widokiem na chatkę Hagrida. Z kamiennego komina wylatują małe obłoczki dymu, a wokół pełno pomarańczowych plamek, które z bliska okazałyby się dyniami chowanymi specjalnie na zbliżające się Halloween. 

— Naprawdę?

— Tak, był ścigającym, jednym z lepszych. 

Po ciele Harry’ego rozlewa się fala przyjemnego ciepła. O rodzicach nie wie praktycznie nic, to miło znać jakąkolwiek informację, a czymś niesamowitym jest czuć połączenie z ojcem. Mieli takie same zainteresowania, czy to nie wspaniałe?

— Zauważyłem, że jesteście z Tomem dość blisko — mówi Dumbledore i wreszcie spogląda na Harry’ego, jednak jest to przenikliwe spojrzenie. Harry czuje się odsłonięty, jakby dyrektor mógł czytać wszystkie jego myśli.

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — odpowiada Harry z dziecięcą szczerością.

— I to mnie właśnie martwi, mój drogi chłopcze — wzdycha Dumbledore. 

— Dlaczego? — Harry czuje macki strachu próbujące objąć jego klatkę piersiową i ścisnąć mocno, tak by uniemożliwić oddychanie. 

— Muszę cię prosić, abyś mnie dokładnie wysłuchał, dobrze? — Dumbledore kładzie rękę na ramieniu Harry’ego. Jest ona ciężka i ciepła. 

Harry niepewnie kiwa głową.

— Wiem, że dla ciebie to niewinna przyjaźń, całkowicie to rozumiem, ale musisz zrozumieć, że w tym chłopcu tkwi zło. 

— Czyli co? Mówi mi pan, że nie możemy się przyjaźnić? — Harry robi krok do tyłu, a ręka Dumbledore’a opada, by bezwładnie zawisnąć u boku czarodzieja.

— Chcę jedynie powiedzieć, żebyś uważał i uważnie obserwował swojego przyjaciela. Tom… nie wywodzi się z dobrego środowiska, pewnie sam zauważyłeś ten… mrok tkwiący w głębi.

— Nie, nie zauważyłem — warczy Harry, a potem dodaje dziarsko jak na jedenastolatka: — A teraz, proszę wybaczyć, idę porozmawiać z przyjacielem, który leży chory w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

— Rozumiem twój gniew, ale nie ograniczaj się do jednej osoby, Harry. Spróbuj zaprzyjaźnić się z osobami z twojego domu i porównaj te relacje. 

— Do widzenia. — Harry odchodzi z głośno bijącym sercem, nie oglądając się na dyrektora, który stoi i wpatruje się w plecy Gryfona ze zmartwieniem. 

Nie mówi Tomowi prawdy, gdy ten pyta się, czego chciał Dumbledore. Zbywa go kłamstwem o quidditchu. Dumbledore mówił bzdury i Harry nie będzie zaprzątał nimi głowy Toma, który powinien skupić się na własnym zdrowiu. 

**∞**

Czas w Hogwarcie pędzi, jakby brał udział w wyścigach. Mija Halloween, liście opadają z drzew, nastaje deszczowa pora, a temperatura staje się coraz niższa, a pod koniec listopada spada pierwszy śnieg, który topi się w ten sam dzień. 

Dla Harry’ego to spokojne dni wypełnione nauką i czasem spędzonym z Tomem (okazjonalnie nęka go Hermiona, a Harry nie ma serca jej przegonić). I wszystko byłoby idealne, zbliżają się święta, wszyscy są w świetnym nastroju… oprócz Toma. 

Tom czasami znikąd ma sińce na rękach czy nogach, raz pojawił się na lekcjach z rozciętą wargą (potem wraz z Harrym szukali w bibliotece zaklęcia leczącego, bo Tom stanowczo odmawiał pójścia do pielęgniarki) i nie ma żadnych innych przyjaciół oprócz Harry’ego. I, naprawdę, Harry nie miałby z tym problemu, gdyby nie to, że Tom rozmawia  _ tylko _ z Harrym. Ślizgoni się z niego śmieją, a cała reszta unika, bo jest Ślizgonem. 

— Widziałeś Neville’a? — pyta Hermiona, gdy Gryfoni siedzą na obiedzie. 

— Nie — odpowiada Harry, marszcząc brwi. — Coś się stało? — dodaje, patrząc na zmartwioną minę dziewczyny.

— Eliksiry, a co innego — wzdycha Gryfonka i odchodzi, szukając Neville’a, by go pocieszyć. 

Snape jest najgorszym nauczycielem świata w mniemaniu Harry’ego. Kto mu w ogóle pozwolił uczyć, skoro ewidentnie faworyzuje swój dom i znęca się nad słabszymi uczniami? Jest jeden, jedyny Ślizgon, którego Snape wręcz nie znosi. I jest to Tom. Najdziwniejsze w tym jest, że Tom jest najlepszy z eliksirów z całej klasy (tak naprawdę jest najlepszy we wszystkim oprócz latania), nie sprawia żadnych problemów, nie rozmawia na lekcjach ani nic. Jednak Snape z jakiegoś powodu go nienawidzi (tak samo jak Harry’ego).

Harry spogląda w stronę stołu Slytherinu. Jak zwykle Toma nie ma — woli przychodzić późno albo bardzo wcześnie, aby nikt nie miał okazji z niego szydzić. W oczy rzuca się także brak Malfoya i jego gangu. Do głowy Harry’ego przychodzą naprawdę paskudne myśli, więc szybko wypija sok i wybiega z Wielkiej Sali.

Ale gdzie powinien szukać Toma? Opuszczona klasa, lochy? A może biblioteka? 

Biblioteka okazuje się być strzałem w dziesiątkę. 

Tom stoi przyparty do ściany, a od Malfoya oddziela go różdżka. Harry szybko wyciąga swoją i krzyczy:

— Odsuń się Malfoy albo przez tydzień na tyłku nie usiądziesz! 

Blondyn powoli odwraca głowę w stronę Gryfona i uśmiecha się drwiąco. 

— Oho! — krzyczy. — Przybył twój rycerz na białym koniu! — zwraca się do Toma i szturcha go w ramię. 

Smith jednak nie należy do osób, które dają sobą pomiatać i posyła w stronę Malfoya klątwę Żądlącą. Draco odskakuje, ale nie daje rady ominąć promienia i klątwa trafia go prosto w twarz. Crabbe i Goyle obserwują z niemym przerażeniem i szeroko otwartymi ustami jak cała twarz Ślizgona pokrywa się wielkimi, czerwonymi bąblami. Dolna warga Malfoya zaczyna puchnąć, sprawiając, że chłopak wygląda jak Dzwonnik z Notre Dame. 

— Powinieneś zobaczyć się w lustrze! — krzyczy Harry i zaczyna się śmiać. Nawet Tom unosi kącik ust w drwiącym uśmiechu. Nonszalancko opiera się o ścianę i przypatruje się Malfoyowi, który zaczyna panikować i krzyczeć. 

— Coś ty zrobił? Poczekaj, jak tylko…

— CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE? — grzmi ostry głos profesora Snape’a. 

— Smith zaatakował mnie bez powodu! — Malfoy od razu wskazuje palcem Toma. — Crabbe i Goyle mogą to potwierdzić!

— To prawda? — Snape zwraca mroczne spojrzenie w stronę goryli Malfoya. Dwójka Ślizgonów gorliwie kiwa głowami.

— To nieprawda! — odzywa się Harry. — To zwykłe kłamstwo, to oni…

— Cicho, Potter. Ty i Smith dostajecie szlaban, jutro wieczorem. Z Filchem — dodaje mściwie i już ma odchodzić, ale odwraca się, łopocząc peleryną. — A, i Gryffindor trafi dwadzieścia punktów za bójski. Rozejść się i żebym was więcej nie przyłapał na rzucaniu zaklęć na korytarzach. 

— To takie niesprawiedliwe — narzeka Harry, gdy on i Tom siedzą na parapcie przy oknie z widokiem na jezioro. — Przecież to oni zaczęli — jęczy, kładąc głowę na kamienny parapet i wpatruje się w Ślizgona.

Tom cały czas milczy, wpatrując się w błyszczącą taflę jeziora. 

— Snape powinien wylecieć z Hogwartu. Wszyscy wydają się być przeciwko nam...

— Snape, Ślizgoni, Dumbledore… — mówi cicho Tom. — A to wszystko przeze mnie…

— Nie przez ciebie! — zapewnia szybko Harry. — Po prostu oni są idiotami, debilami, imbecylami, dupkami…

— Gdybym nie był mugolakiem, nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca — kontynuuje Tom, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Harry’ego. — Gdybym mieszkał w normalnym domu, a nie w sierocińcu… — dodaje ze złością.

— Skąd pewność, że jesteś mugolakiem?

Tom gwałtownie odwraca się w jego stronę, a trybiki w głowie idą w ruch. 

— Dokładnie! — mówi z uśmiechem wkaradającym się na usta. — Jestem sierotą, nic nie wiem o rodzicach! Mogli być czarodziejami, którzy po prostu zginęli.

— Tak jak moi, tylko ciebie wrzucili do sierocińca zamiast do nieznośnego wujostwa — mówi Harry. 

— Może mnie kochali… — mówi cicho Tom, jakby do siebie, ale Harry doskonale go słyszy. 

— Myślisz, że jest sposób, aby znaleźć swoich rodziców? — pyta Harry.

— Jeśli jest, to go znajdziemy — odpowiada Tom z pewnością i uśmiecha się do Harry’ego. 


	5. 5. Rysa

Pierwszy mecz quidditcha w sezonie kończy się spektakularną wygraną Gryffindoru, którą Dom Lwa zawdzięcza nowemu szukającemu. Harry’ego rozpiera duma, gdy słyszy pochwały lub gdy kolejni ludzie poklepują go po plecach z uśmiechami. Tom nawet siedział na trybunach (z grubą książką na kolanach) i przytulił Harry’ego delikatnie. I Harry’emu to wystarczy, wie jak Tom nie znosi quidditcha i jakie nieprzyjemne wspomnienia przynosi ta czarodziejska gra. W ogóle Tom nienawidzi samego latania. 

Nauka wciąga uczniów Hogwartu jak czarna dziura, zjadając przy okazji poczucie czasu i nim Harry się obejrzy nastają święta. Nastrój wszystkich magicznie się poprawia, nawet Tom podśpiewuje pod nosem kolędy, odrabiając kolejne stosy prac domowych. Jednak nim uczniowie wrócą do domów na święta, czeka ich jeszcze jeden mecz quidditcha. Gryfoni kontra Puchoni. Harry nie może się doczekać, a że swoją ekscytację wyraża w barwnych słowach i entuzjastycznych gestach, Tom czasami ma go dość.

— Ale na pewno zostajesz na święta w Hogwarcie? — Harry zerka na Toma, którego blada twarz odbija złoty blask bibliotecznych świec. Wypracowanie Gryfona leży porzucone gdzieś z boku; Harry woli pomóc Tomowi w poszukiwaniach, niż tracić czas na nieprzydatne wypracowanie z zielarstwa. 

— Przecież już mówiłem, że tak — odpowiada Tom, nawet nie unosząc głowy, zbyt skupiony na własnym wypracowaniu.

— Jej — Harry nadyma policzki — upewniałem się tylko. 

Tom odkłada delikatnie pióro i spogląda w stronę Harry’ego.

— Zostaję, nie zostawiłbym cię samego. — Wyciąga rękę i delikatnie czochra włosy Harry’ego. 

Gryfon odsuwa się czerwony ze śmiechu i odpycha rękę Ślizgona, ale jego ruchy są niezdarne przez kolejne salwy śmiechu, więc kończy spadając z krzesła prosto na podłogę. I wtedy to Tom zaczyna się śmiać.

— Jakim cudem ty wygrywasz te mecze, będąc taką niezdarą… 

— Talentem! — odpowiada Harry. podnosząc się powoli z podłogi i rozmasowując obolałe pośladki. 

— Tylko nie spadnij z tej miotły, bo nie mam zamiaru cię składać.

Harry nie spada z miotły, chociaż parę razy jest naprawdę blisko. Wychyla się daleko poza kij swojego Nimbusa, rozszerzając palce; już muska skrzydełko Złotego Znicza, ale wtedy tłuczek wręcz wbija się w miotłę, posyłając ją w parę obrotów w powietrzu. Harry traci równowagę i szybko łapie trzonek miotły obiema dłońmi, próbując ustabilizować lot. Gdy mu to wreszcie się udaje, znicz już dawno odleciał.

— Harry Potter odzyskał kontrolę nad miotłą! Ale — Lee dramatycznie zawiesza głos — gdzie podział się Złoty Znicz? Czy Puchoni zdołają utrzymać prowadzenie czy będą musieli stosować kolejne brudne sztuczki?

— JORDAN!

Dwa pomarańczowe punkciki migają przed wzrokiem Harry’ego, gdy Fred i George pędzą w stronę pałkarzy Hufflepuffu, unosząc swoje pałki jak miecze. Krzyczą coś przy tym o honorowej zemście. 

Harry śmieje się pod nosem, kręcąc głową i właśnie wtedy zauważa złoty błysk ukryty w trawie na boisku. Śmiech zmienia się w zaciętą minę, gdy Harry zaczyna pikować w dół z zawrotną szybkością.

— ...to było genialne!

— Absolutnie genialne, Potter! 

Gryfoni wbiegają na boisko i zaczynają składać gratulacje. Harry rumieni się pod falą pochwał i chyli głowę, ukrywając czerwone policzki przed światem. 

— Mogłeś zginąć.

Harry gwałtownie unosi głowę i uśmiecha się w stronę Toma.

— Ale nie zginąłem! — mówi, po czym podchodzi do przyjaciela.

— Idziemy do biblioteki? Myślę, że znalazłem coś, co…

— Harry idzie z nami na imprezę! — mówi głośno Fred Weasley, a obaj bliźniaki zakładają ręce na ramiona Harry’ego, szczerząc się identycznie.

— Musimy uczcić zwycięstwo! — dodaje George. 

Harry już otwiera usta, by powiedzieć, że chce iść z Tomem, kiedy ślizgon wzrusza ramionami i mówi zwykłe:

— Okej. 

Po czym odchodzi.

Harry jednak nie ma czasu, by gonić za przyjacielem, bo zagaduje go Ron.

— Ten ruch na koniec…! Stary, to było genialne! 

Po meczu większość uczniów Hogwartu rozjeżdża się do domów. Harry jednak spędza te święta z rodziną, nie musząc opuszczać murów magicznego zamku — w końcu Tom też zostaje. Zrywa się z łóżka, chcąc jak najszybciej pobiec do Toma i spędzić z nim cały dzień, ale zatrzymuje go maleńka kupka prezentów w nogach łóżka. Niewielka, ale za to mieniąca się kolorowym papierem. 

Harry najpierw otwiera tę największą, płaską, prostokątną i… miękką? Ze zdziwieniem wyciąga długi materiał, musi wstać, by rozłożyć osobliwą pelerynę, która migocze jak elfi czar, a gdy ją zakłada, całe ciało znika wraz z peleryną.

Odkłada dziwny przedmiot, otwiera resztę prezentów (książkę od Hermiony i rękawiczki z czarem zatrzymującym ciepło od Toma) i dopiero teraz zauważa, że wraz z peleryną została dołączona karteczka. Czyta ją uważnie, marszcząc nos, a potem delikatnie podnosi pelerynę, czując pod palcami aksamitny materiał, z jakiego została wykonana i podchodzi do lustra.

Należała do jego ojca. To jego spuścizna. 

— Szkoda, że Tom nie ma niczego po rodzicach… — mówi cicho. Przypomina sobie jeszcze jedno zdanie z dziwnej karteczki: korzystaj mądrze. A więc tak zrobi! Pomoże swojemu przyjacielowi.

Toma znajduje oczywiście w blibliotece.

— Muszę ci coś pokazać! — mówi i łapie Ślizgona za rękę, ciągnąc ku górze, by wstał z krzesła.

— Tobie również życzę wesołych świąt, Harry, jak miło, że pamiętałeś. 

Harry przewraca oczami, ale odpowiada z uśmiechem:

— Wesołych! A teraz chodź! — I ciągnie go na korytarz, by wepchnąć do pustej klasy, których teraz pełno, bo żadne lekcje nie odbywają się w czasie przerwy świątecznej.

— I o co to całe zamieszanie? — pyta Tom, z ciekawością zaglądając do torby Harry’ego, na której dnie błyszczy peleryna.

— O to! — Harry z dumą wyciąga swój prezent. — Należała do mojego ojca.

— Peleryna-Niewidka? — pyta Tom, zachłannie chwytając delikatny materiał między palce. 

— Chyba. — Harry wzrusza ramionami. — Notka mówiła jedynie, że należała do mojego ojca i żebym korzystał z niej mądrze. I wiesz, co zamierzam zrobić?

— Zapewne coś głupiego i nieodpowiedzialnego. — Tom nie odrywa wzroku od błyszczącej peleryny, podziwiając jej czystą, dziką i nieokiełznaną magię. 

— Włamiemy się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych! — odpowiada Harry, a oczy aż mu się świecą z podekscytowania. 

Tom gwałtownie unosi głowę.

— I poszukamy informacji na temat moich rodziców? 

Nim Harry zdąży odpowiedzieć, zostaje zmiażdżony w uścisku Toma.

— Dziękuję — mówi cicho Ślizgon, by nie zdradzić drżenia głosu. Harry obejmuje go z ciepłym uśmiechem, wtulając głowę w zagłębienie pomiędzy szyją a ramieniem Toma.

Do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych Wybierają się już wieczorem tego samego dnia, kiedy zamek już śpi. Korytarze są puste i zimne, a w powietrzu unosi się zapach cynamonu. Harry słyszy swoje bijące serce i ma wrażenie, jakby było głośne jak dzwon.

— Tobie też tak dudni serce? — pyta najcichszym szeptem. 

— Nie.

— Kłamiesz — oskarża go Harry.

— Nic mi nie udowodnisz. 

— Musisz przestać, Tom. — Harry nagle staje się trochę poważniejszy. — W ten sposób nie znajdziesz przyjaciół, musisz się otworzyć na innych. 

— Mam ciebie — odpowiada Tom i zerka na Gryfona przelotnie. — Na co mi ktoś inny?

— I właśnie w tym…

— Cii…! — Tom zasłania mu usta ręką i przyszpila do ściany. Obu osłania peleryna, ale i tak ich serca biją jak oszalałe, gdy mija ich Filch podgryzający imbirowe ciasteczko z latarnią rzucającą pomarańczowe światło na zimne ściany zamku. 

— Poszedł sobie?

— Tak, chodźmy. 

W bibliotece jest ciemno, więc Tom wyczarowuje niebieskiego świetlika, który unosi się nad ich głowami. Harry odruchowo wyciąga rękę, ale Tom odpycha go.

— Nie dotykaj.

— Ale on jest taki uroczy! Spójrz, jakie ma mięciutkie futerko i wielkie, świecące oczka! 

— Zniknie jak go dotkniesz.

— Och — mówi jedynie Harry i już więcej nie próbuje dotknąć magicznego świetlika.

Przez długie godziny przeglądają najrozmaitsze księgi. Kartkują te krzyczące, te świecące i te tak stare, że wręcz rozpadają się w dłoniach. Z każdą odrzuconą pozycją Tom staje się coraz bardziej zły. Odrzuca nieprzydatne tomy z hukiem i czasami zaciska palce tak mocno na kartkach, że je rwie. 

— Znajdziemy coś. — Harry kładzie rękę na ramieniu Toma, który to wzdycha ciężko. 

— Każdy eliksir, zaklęcie, rytuał… wszystko wymaga czegoś od rodziców, by potwierdzić pokrewieństwo! A ja nie mam nic! Nawet głupiego imienia… 

— Imię! — wykrzykuje Harry. — Poszukajmy w kronikach! Jeśli byli czarodziejami, to na pewno chodzili do Hogwartu!

Tom spogląda na niego jakoś dziwnie, a granatowe oczy błyszczą w mroku, odbijając światło niebieskiego świetlika. Harry dobrze zapamiętuję tę chwilę, gdy szkło ich przyjaźni było jeszcze nieskazitelne, a wszystko wydawało się takie proste. Gdy świat składał się wyłącznie z czerni i bieli, Tom wprowadził do niego szarość.

Harry zapomina o swojej obietnicy, mijają święta, nadchodzą kolejne mecze, kolejne spotkania z Ronem i Hermioną w pokoju wspólnym, gdy śmieją się z nauczycieli i grają w gry. 

— Idziemy do biblioteki?

— Po co? — Harry zwija swoje niedokończone wypracowanie i spogląda na Toma. — Zrobiłeś już wszystkie swoje zadania. 

— Mieliśmy przejrzeć kroniki — mówi Tom.

— Ale jutro mecz! Muszę się przygotować, zresztą Ron powiedział… — Harry przerywa, widząc mroczny wzrok Toma.

— Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, opowiedz, co fascynującego powiedział Ron.. 

— Twoi rodzice — przypomina sobie Harry. — Mieliśmy przejrzeć kroniki!

Tom uśmiecha się z ulgą.

— Właśnie.

— Pójdziemy jutro — obiecuje Harry. 

Nie idą nigdy. A Tom pielęgnuje w sobie ziarenko nienawiści przez cały rok, skupiając je na osobie Rona. W pociągu powrotnym do Londynu udaje mu się przekonać, by usiedli z Harrym razem tylko we dwoje, bo to w końcu ich przedział. Traktuje to jako zwycięstwo w wojnie, która dopiero się zaczęła. 


	6. 6. Wyrafinowana manipulacja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wreszcie zaczynamy drugi rok~!

Z łopoczącym w piersi sercem Harry wsiada do pociągu. Kątem oka widzi rozczochrane włosy Hermiony, gdy dziewczyna czule żegna się z rodzicami na peronie, ale to nie jej szuka. Znając życie Tom siedzi już w przedziale, ale drugoroczny Gryfon i tak się rozgląda, tak na wszelki wypadek. Smith pewnie przyszedł skoro świt, mając dość sierocińca, i siedział w czarodziejskiej części peronu. Harry też opuścił wuja Vernona, kiedy tylko mógł, z ulgą oddalając się od świeżo wypolerowanego samochodu. 

Oczywiście znajduje Toma siedzącego z nosem w książce. W ich przedziale. Coś ciepłego owija się wokół serca Harry’ego, gdy o tym myśli. Odstawia ciężki kufer i pada na siedzienie obok Toma.

— Hej — mówi, zaglądając Tomowi przez rękę, by przeczytać parę słów z książki, która okazuje się podręcznikiem do eliksirów.

— Hej. — Tom wreszcie podnosi oczy i uśmiecha się ciepło. 

— Jak tam wakacje? — pyta Harry, odchylając głowę i opierając się mocniej o miękkie oparcie siedzenia w przedziale. 

Tom wzrusza ramionami. 

— Normalnie — odpowiada po chwili, a jego wzrok wbity jest w trzymaną książkę. 

— U mnie też nie najlepiej. — Harry doskonale wie, że sierociniec to nie za fajne miejsce. — W przyszłe wakacje powinniśmy się spotkać, Londyn i Surrey nie są tak daleko. Potrafiłbym się wymknąć — dodaje pewnie. 

— I dotrzymasz tej obietnicy tak samo jak tej z kronikami? — Tom uparcie nie patrzy na Gryfona.

Harry ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

— Chciałem ci pomóc — mówi. — Po prostu… jakoś tak wyszło. Jesteśmy z innych domów i jakoś lepiej i łatwiej spotykać się z innymi Gryfonami.

— Wcześniej to jakoś nie było problemem. 

Harry ma ochotę krzyczeć z frustracji. 

— Wiem, ale wcześniej nie znałem Rona i Hermiony tak dobrze… Wiesz co? Ty też powinieneś się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić! Wtedy spędzalibyśmy ten czas wszyscy razem.

— Ach… — Tom wreszcie odkłada książkę. — Ron i Hermiona… I mam się z nimi zadawać, tak? Nie będę udawał, że nie wiem, co szepczą za moimi plecami. Bo doskonale wiem, o czym z tobą rozmawiają, gdy mnie nie ma i co dokładnie mówią o mnie. 

— Oni po prostu cię nie znają! — broni Gryfonów Harry. — To dlatego! Gdybyś z nimi porozmawiał i pokazał, jaki jesteś mądry i troskliwy…

Tom unosi brew, słysząc te słowa, a Harry momentalnie czerwienieje na twarzy.

— No co? — burczy. — Jesteś. 

Tom uśmiecha się pod nosem i kręci głową.

— Dlaczego tak trudno mi się na ciebie gniewać?

— Wiem, że zawaliłem… i przepraszam… W tym roku będzie inaczej! — dodaje ochoczo. — Znajdziemy twoich rodziców!

Jednak Tom nie wygląda, jakby ta wizja go przekonywała. Uśmiecha się tajemniczo i wraca do książki. Harry szybko wyrywa mu ją z ręki i mówi oskarżycielsko:

— Coś znalazłeś!

Milczenie Toma tylko potwierdza domysły Pottera. 

— I nic mi nie powiedziałeś? — Cały entuzjazm Harry’ego nagle opada.

— To jeszcze nic wielkiego — odpowiada cicho Tom. — Ale niech to będzie dla ciebie karą, powiem ci później jak już będę wiedział więcej. I miał pewność, że to prawa. 

Harry oddaje Tomowi książkę, ale nie może usiedzieć na miejscu z ekscytacji.

— Czy to nie świetnie? Jesteś o krok od znalezienia rodziców! 

— Wiesz, że najpewniej są martwi. Lepiej dla nich, żeby byli. — Tom obraca lekko głowę i spogląda na mijający krajobraz. Po szybie spływają lodowate krople deszczu, a każda z nich ginie po paru sekundach wessana przez wir powietrza.

— Ale przynajmniej będziesz wiedział, kim byli.

Tom uśmiecha się lekko w stronę Harry’ego, nie zdradzając swoich prawdziwych uczuć. Bo Harry jest jego światłem, nie ma potrzeby by je gasić wewnętrznym mrokiem Ślizgona. Jeszcze nie teraz.

**∞**

Rok zaczyna się spokojnie. Pierwsze lekcje mijają na powtórkach materiału, a Harry więcej czasu spędza z Tomem, który nadal nie chce nic zdradzić o swoich rodzicach, chociaż coś na pewno wie. Mówią to jego półuśmieszki i sugestywne spojrzenia rzucane w stronę Harry’ego. 

W pewien słoneczny dzień profesor Sprout pokazuje im mandragory. W szklarni jest duszno i parno, a wpadające przez szyby promienie słońca palą odsłonięte karki uczniów nachylających się nad roślinami. Zielarstwo Gryfoni mają z Puchonami, więc Harry pracuje z Ronem i Hermioną. Chciałby zobaczyć minę Toma na widok szkaradnych dzieciopodobnych twarzy korzeni mandragor. Tom nie przepada za tym przedmiotem, zdecydowanie woli babrać się we flakach nietoperzy na eliksirach niż w ziemi na zielarstwie. Harry z kolei nie ma nic przeciwko, chociaż może wolałby, żeby było tu trochę chłodniej. 

— Merlina jego mać! — jęczy Ron, bo mandragora ponownie roztrzaskała przygotowaną donicę. — Weź się ogarnij! Ja tu chcę dobrze! — krzyczy prosto w pomarszczoną twarz korzenia, który po chwili zaczyna wrzeszczeć jak zarzynane prosię. 

— Ron!

— Sorry, Hermiona, ale po prostu… Czy te krzyczące badyle nie mogą się ogarnąć?! 

— Musisz podejść do nich łagodnie, jak do dziecka — tłumaczy Granger i mimowolnie zerka na trzy przesadzone już mandragory, za które profesor Sprout nagrodziła ją pięcioma punktami. 

— Łatwo ci mówić…

— Harry’emu też się udało!

— Prawie — odpowiada Harry znad swojej doniczki, zbyt zajęty delikatnym przysypywaniem mandragory ziemią, by podnieść głowę. — W ogóle — mówi, gdy kończy już uklepywać ziemię wokół bujnych liści — co wy na to, abyśmy spotkali się razem z Tomem? Moglibyśmy się razem pouczyć czy coś… Tom jest naprawdę dobry z eliksirów i obrony przed czarną magią. 

— Chyba z czarnej magii — mamrocze pod nosem Ron.

— Ej! — Harry uderza go lekko w ramię. — Nie mów tak o nim. — Spogląda z nadzieją na Hermionę, szukając u niej pomocy.

— Nie chcę nic mówić, Harry, ale… nie wiem, czy Tom chciałby się z nami spotkać i pouczyć.

— Bo wie, że będziecie się zachowywać właśnie tak! — Harry wskazuje oskarżycielsko na przyjaciół, którzy mają zmieszane miny. — I co z tego, że jest ze Slytherinu? To naprawdę…

— Chciałeś powiedzieć “miły”? — Hermiona z politowaniem kręci głową. — Przecież widzisz, jaki wredny jest dla innych. Nawet nauczyciele go nie lubią — dodaje, jakby to przeważało o sprawie.

— Wielkie mi rzeczy! Snape mnie też nienawidzi! Nie sądzę zresztą, aby był jakimkolwiek autorytetem. Stary nietoperz — dodaje i nienawistnie wbija szpachelkę w ziemię. 

Ron parska cicho, próbując ukryć szeroki uśmiech za rękawem szaty pobrudzonej ziemią, co sprawia, że całą buzię ma umazaną brudem, a Hermiona gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. 

— Harry! Przecież to nauczyciel! 

— I co z tego? — Harry rzuca Hermionie wyzywające spojrzenie. Dziewczyna podpiera się pod boki i prycha. 

— Powinieneś okazać mu szacunek! To z tego!

— Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć — nie ustępuje Harry. Dwójka Gryfonów stoi naprzeciw siebie, mierząc się spojrzeniami, dopóki do akcji nie wkracza Ron.

— Ta poza to totalnie matka jak krzyczy na Freda i George’a — mówi, przyglądając się z boku Hermionie. 

Te proste zdanie sprawia, że cała trójka wybucha śmiechem, dopóki nie zostają uciszeni przez profesor Sprout, która przynosi im nowe doniczki i każe wziąć się do roboty, bo jeszcze sporo mandragor do przesadzenia. Gdy zaczynają przesypywać ziemię, nauczycielka uśmiecha się do nich z zadowoleniem, a jej zarumienione policzki stają się okrągłe jak dynie. 

— Ale moglibyście dać mu szansę — mówi Harry, gdy nauczycielka zajęła się chwaleniem Neville’a, który po omdleniu wziął się do pracy, podwijając rękawy aż do łokci, a teraz choć cały umazany ziemią, to ma najlepszy wynik z nich wszystkich. 

Hermiona wzdycha cicho. 

— Jesteś pewien?

— Tak — odpowiada Harry. — Znam Toma. On tylko udaje takiego groźnego, w środku tak naprawdę bardzo chce mieć przyjaciół.

— Raczej bardzo nie chce, byś ty miał jakichkolwiek innych przyjaciół poza nim — sarka Hermiona. 

— Hermiona!

— Dobra — mówi, odgarniając kosmyk zlepionych ziemią włosów. Duchota w szklarni tylko sprzyja brudzeniu się. — Mogę spróbować, ale nic nie obiecuję, bo wiele zależy od niego. 

— Dzięki. — Harry szczerzy się szeroko i do końca zajęć ma dobry humor, który trochę przygasa, gdy nie zauważa Toma na obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali. To nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego, więc zjada swoją porcję szybko i goni do biblioteki. Bo gdzie indziej mógłby się zaszyć Tom?

Jego instynkt go nie zawodzi (Harry ma nadzwyczaj dobry instynkt). Tom siedzi w najdalszym kącie biblioteki, na podłodze wśród porozrzucanych pergaminów i książek.

— Już robisz zadania? — pyta Harry, postanawiając, że lepiej nie pytać o limo pod okiem. — Jutro weekend. Wolne — podkreśla i siada obok Toma, przysuwając się tak blisko, by ich ramiona się stykały.

— W sobotę chcę poszukać czegoś o rodzicach — odpowiada cicho, na chwilę unosi głowę i uśmiecha się ciepło do Harry’ego. 

— W sobotę jest pierwszy trening quidditcha.... — przypomina sobie Harry i czuje się źle, że musi zostawić Toma samego sobie. Znowu. 

— Nie przejmuj się — mówi Tom, odkładając pióro na bok. — Wiem, jak bardzo ten sport jest dla ciebie ważny. Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem, ale chyba muszę to zaakceptować, skoro jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, co nie?

Harry nie odpowiada, po prostu miażdży Toma w niedźwiedzim uścisku, zarzucając ramiona na szyję odrobinę wyższego chłopaka i ściska. Tom często pachnie biblioteką — kurzem i pergaminem; z odrobiną dziwnych ziół, bo Tom naprawdę lubi bawić się swoimi eliksirami. 

— Ale mam warunek.

Harry odsuwa się, ale tylko odrobinę, bo nie chce puszczać Toma tak szybko (ostatnio przytulają się coraz rzadziej).

— Jaki? — pyta. 

— Chcę pożyczyć twoją pelerynę i poszukać czegoś w Dziale Zakazanym. Nie chcę prosić nauczycieli o pozwolenie, to mogłoby wzbudzić podejrzenia — tłumaczy Tom i spogląda w zielone oczy Pottera. Zielone jak woda w jeziorze, w którego głębinach ukrywa się potwór. Tom chce uwolnić tego potwora. 

— Nie ma sprawy — od razu odpowiada Harry. — A teraz chodź — dodaje, wstając i wyciąga rękę w stronę Toma — musimy znaleźć jakieś zaklęcie na tego siniaka.

— Zróbmy maść — mówi Tom, a gdy Harry obdarza go pytającym spojrzeniem, dodaje: — Starczy na dłużej. 

Harry nie ma serca mu odmówić. 

**∞**

Całe sobotnie popołudnie Harry spędza na treningu quidditcha. Na zewnątrz jest już zimno, bo choć jesień rozpieszcza słońcem, to wiatr powiewa mrozem. Liście drżą na gałęziach i powoli spadają. Wieczorem na uczniów Hogwartu czeka Halloweenowa uczta pełna smakołyków. Ron, który siedzi z Hermioną na trybunach, nie może przestać opowiadać o najlepszych pasztecikach na świecie, które jadł rok temu w Noc Duchów. 

Wood krzyczy ostatnie polecenia i wreszcie są wolni. W szatni Fred i George przedrzeźniają Harry’ego, śpiewając piosenki o najlepszym i najmniejszym szukającym świata. 

— Naślę na was Toma. — Harry wystawia bliźniakom język i ucieka z szatni na zewnątrz, gdzie czekają na niego Ron z Hermioną. — Idziemy? — pyta.

— Jasne, umieraaam z głodu!

— Do uczty jeszcze dobra godzina — przypomina Hermiona, której wiatr nie daje życia, tarmosząc włosy na wszystkie strony. 

— Chodźmy znaleźć Toma i pójdziemy razem! — mówi Harry i patrzy na przyjaciół z nadzieją. — Weźcie, mieliście dać mu szansę! — dodaje, widząc ich niemrawe miny. 

— Mówiłeś, że miał być w bibliotece? — pyta Hermiona, a gdy Harry kiwa głową na potwierdzenie, dziewczyna wzdycha. — Nie zaszkodzi spróbować. 

Ron wzrusza ramionami, ale dodaje:

— Tylko, żeby to nam wieków nie zajęło, chcę zdążyć na żarełko. 

— Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! — Harry przytula dwójkę, a Hermiona mówi:

— Do uczty jeszcze godzina, Ron! Zdążymy. 

— To chodźmy! — woła podekscytowany Harry i całą trójka rusza w stronę biblioteki.

Jednak Toma tam nie ma. Ron i Hermiona robią dziwne miny, a Harry woli nie wpędzać Toma w kłopoty, wiedząc, że pewnie przeszukuje Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych pod Peleryną-Niewidką. Pani Pince pochrapuje na krześle i czasami się przebudza, by uciszyć rozmawiających uczniów, których nie ma zbyt wielu, wszyscy są zbyt podekscytowani ucztą, by skupić się na nauce.

— Może znowu go dorwali? — zastanawia się na głos Harry. 

— Ślizgoni? — upewnia się Hermiona. 

— Ostatnio znowu zaczęli, skur…

— Harry!

— No co? — pyta Potter. — Nazywam rzeczy po imieniu. Malfoy to…

— To co Potter? 

Jakby na zawołanie zza regału wychodzi Draco Malfoy z Crabbem i Goyle’em po bokach. 

— Szukasz swojego przybłędy? Ja go nie widziałem, a teraz zejdź mi z oczu, mam ważne sprawy. 

— Tak? Ciekawe jakie? — pyta Harry teraz już pewien, że Malfoy coś kombinuje i najprawdopodobniej oznacza to kłopoty dla Toma. 

— Nie zrozumiałbyś, rozumiesz? Bo za głupi jesteś. 

Crabbe i Goyle rechoczą, a Hermiona przewraca oczami i przez to nie zauważa jak Harry wręcz rzuca się na Malfoya. Obaj kończą na podłodze, Harry jednak siedzi na Ślizgonie i wymierza mu cios, który z pewnością poskutkuje śliwą następnego dnia. 

— Harry! — krzyczy Hermiona, gdy Ron w tym samym momencie dopinguje Harry’ego:

— Dowal mu! Zasłużył.

— Jesteśmy w bibliotece! — Hermiona szybko odciąga Harry’ego, który nawet nie protestuje; jego żądza krwi została zaspokojona. — Tu nie wolno się bić.

— Nigdzie w Hogwarcie nie wolno — zauważa Ron.

— Ale w bibliotece szczególnie!

— W bibliotece nie wolno też krzyczeć — zauważa Pince, człapiąc w ich kierunku z groźną miną. — Cała szóstka za mną do profesor McGonagall. 

Oczywiście Minerwa McGonagall wykazuje się sprawiedliwością nad wyraz sprawiedliwą i wlepia szlaban wszystkim po kolei.

— A teraz zmykajcie na ucztę — mówi.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona wychodzą z zrezygnowanymi minami.

— Nie mam nawet ochoty na jedzenie — mówi Harry, wzdychając ciężko.

— A ja jeszcze bardziej zgłodniałem! Chodźmy już.

— Ale Tom…

— Kiedy indziej, jestem głodny.

— Obiecaliśmy, Ron, chodźmy, ale szybko — mówi Hermiona.

— Dzięki. — Harry obdarza przyjaciółkę uśmiechem. 

Jednak gdy zaczynają iść, ich uwagę przykuwa wielka kałuża wody i krwawy napis na ścianie:

_ KOMNATA TAJEMNIC ZOSTAŁA OTWARTA. STRZEŻCIE SIĘ WROGOWIE DZIEDZICA. _


	7. 7. Zanuć mi żałobną pieśń

— T-to krew? — zadaje ciche pytanie Ron, wpatrując się w ścianę przed nimi. Po kamieniach spływa czerwień, tworząc makabryczny napis. 

— Normalnie powiedziałabym, że farba… ale to Hogwart. — Hermiona wygląda jakby cała krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy; skóra kolorem przypomina Szarą Damę.

— Ludzka?

Harry przełyka ślinę i odwraca wzrok od krwawego napisu; spogląda na ziemię i to tam zauważa leżącą w kałuży krwi kotkę Filcha — panią Norris.

— Zwierzęca — mówi ponuro i wskazuje na truchło, a jego ręka lekko drży.

Hermiona wydaje zduszony okrzyk i odsuwa się dwa kroki, a Ron robi się zielony na twarzy.

— Chyba puszczę pawia — mówi niewyraźnie. 

Harry jednak nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od martwego kota, który wygląda teraz jak wypchana ozdoba w chatce myśliwego; łapki wydają się sztywne, a w oczach nie ma tego złośliwego blasku. Szare futerko zlepia powoli zasychająca krew, nadając truchle makabryczny wyraz.

— Co tu się dzieje?! 

Widocznie uczta już się skończyła, bo zza zakrętu wychodzi praktycznie cała kadra nauczycielska. Harry podnosi głowę i wpatruje się w nienawistny wzrok Snape’a, mężczyzna już zmierza w stronę Gryfona, ale powstrzymuje go dyrektor, występując na przód.

Albus Dumbledore wydaje się tu nie na miejscu w pstrokatej szacie mieniącej się gwiazdkami i z ciepłym uśmiechem. Schyla się, a kości mu strzelają, by przyjrzeć się leżącej kotce.

— Moja kotka! Pani Norris! — Z tłumu wybiega Filch z wściekłością pomieszaną z rozpaczą i niedowierzaniem wymalowanymi na zniszczonej przez pracę twarzy. — Zabiliście mi kotkę!

— Argusie — mówi Dumbledore, prostując się. Podchodzi i kładzie pomarszczoną dłoń na ramieniu woźnego. — Miałem nadzieję, że to może zwykła petryfikacja, ale niestety… kotka jest martwa. 

Ramiona Filcha zaczynają drżeć, a po naznaczonej zmarszczkami i bruzdami twarzy spływają łzy.

— Moja piękna… — Wyciąga kościstą rękę, ale boi się dotknąć zimnego ciała zwierzęcia, więc stoi w dziwnej pozycji i drży, targany szlochami. 

— Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta… Albusie. — W głosie McGonagall pobrzmiewa strach. — Myślisz, że historia się powtórzy? 

— Miejmy nadzieję, że nie… — Dyrektor Hogwartu wzdycha ciężko i unosi głowę, by przyjrzeć się krwawemu napisowi.

— Pragnę zauważyć, że Smith był nieobecny w trakcie uczty — wtrąca Snape. — A wy — zwraca się w stronę trójki Gryfonów — czemu nie byliście na uczcie, tylko szlajacie się po korytarzach?

— Szukaliśmy Toma, profesorze — odpowiada Hermiona, a Harry wymierza jej kuksańca w bok. — No co? — szepcze do niego dziewczyna, a Harry ma ochotę uderzyć ją raz jeszcze. W końcu Snape i Dumbledore i tak nie przepadają za Tomem, nie ma potrzeby, by dokładać kolejnej cegiełki nienawiści. 

— Szukaliście Smitha… A to ciekawe, nie sądzisz, Albusie? Można by rzec: jakże cudowny zbieg okoliczności!

Dumbledore wygląda w tym momencie, jakby stracił resztki nadziei, przez co wydaje się być stary, bardzo stary; wreszcie przypomina starca, jakby cała magiczna energia go opuściła. 

— Severusie — mówi zmęczonym głosem. — Wystarczy. 

Snape przestaje wypowiadać jadowite słowa, ale przypatruje się Harry’emu spod przymrużonych powiek. Harry buntowniczo wpatruje się w Mistrza Eliksirów. 

— Tom tego nie zrobił! — mówi głośno. — Jak może go pan oskarżać bez dowodów?

Hermiona rzuca Harry’emu zaniepokojone spojrzenie, a Snape uśmiecha się triumfalnie. Wokół nich zbiera się już spory tłum gapiów, ludzie szepczą między sobą, wyrażając swoje przerażenie, czy zaskoczenie. Szum ich rozmów z każdą chwilą wzbiera na mocy, robi się głośniejszy i bardziej gwałtowniejszy, gdy panika wzrasta. 

Ten moment wybiera właśnie Tom, by pojawić się w idealnie ułożonych włosach i zielonym krawacie ściągniętym pod samą szyją; kołnierzyk koszuli lśni nieskazitelną bielą, a na szacie nie ma ani jednego zagięcia. 

— Jeśli to jest przedmiotem pana największych zmartwień w tym momencie, to byłem w bibliotece, panie profesorze — mówi z najbardziej fałszywie-miłym uśmiechem, jaki istnieje na świecie. I choć usta rozciągają się szeroko, oczy pozostają zimne. 

Hermiona rzuca mu ciekawskie spojrzenie, marszcząc brwi, bo fakty się nie zgadzają. Tom staje obok Harry’ego, który od razu czuje się lepiej. Snape z kolei mruży oczy i zakłada ręce na ramiona, jakby zachowanie Toma potwierdzało jego wszystkie domysły.

Dumbledore odchrząkuje i zapada cisza.

— Niech to niefortunne wydarzenie was nie martwi, kochani — mówi, choć sam jego wygląd i postawa stanowią zaprzeczenie tych słów. — Rada pedagogiczna ma wszystko pod kontrolę. A teraz… wierzę, że już jest cisza nocna, więc najwyższy czas, abyście wszyscy wrócili do domów. Niech prefekci upewnią się, że wszyscy leżą w łóżkach.

Wszyscy zaczynają się rozchodzić; profesor Flitwick lewituje martwego kota, a Dumbledore, McGonagall i Snape jeszcze dyskutują z boku z Quirrellem, który wygląda jakby właśnie zobaczył wampira. 

— Będziesz następna, szlamo — mówi Malfoy, kierując te słowa w stronę Gryfonów. Ale z nimi stoi też Tom, więc Harry nie wie, czy Ślizgon kieruje je do Hermiony czy Toma właśnie. 

Tom uśmiecha się na te słowa pod nosem uśmieszkiem człowieka, który wie więcej, a Hermiona spuszcza głowę. 

— Chcesz jeszcze raz w zęby? — Harry patrzy wymownie na podbite oko Malfoya, które powoli robi się fioletowe. — Tym razem walnę mocniej.

Malfoy rumieni się i odchodzi, mamrocząc coś do Crabba i Goyle’a, że jeszcze dzisiaj napisze list do ojca z zażaleniami. 

— Harry.

Głos Dumbledore’a jest spokojny, ale gdy tylko Harry słyszy swoje imię, zamiera. Odwraca się powoli i uśmiecha krzywo w stronę dyrektora, starając się robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Czy Dumbledore już wie, że Tom był w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych? Serce uderza głośno, a w uszach buzuje krew, która wydaje się wrzeć.

— Profesorze? — pyta niepewnie. 

Tom przybliża się do niego i chwyta za rękę, wbijając w Dumbledore’a lodowate spojrzenie wyzywające dyrektora, by powiedział resztę zdania.

— Nie masz nic przeciwko, aby na chwilkę pójść ze mną do gabinetu? Obawiam się, że musimy porozmawiać. — Dumbledore patrzy tylko na Harry’ego, specjalnie ignorując Toma.

— Obawiam się, że jest już późno, profesorze — mówi Smith. — Harry ma jutro trening, musi być wypoczęty.

Harry nie ma jutro treningu. Z pytającym wzrokiem spogląda na Toma, ale twarz Ślizgona jest nieprzenikniona, gdy wpatruje się w dyrektora. 

— To będzie krótka rozmowa. — Dumbledore nie zaszczyca Toma spojrzeniem. — Harry?

Harry niemrawo kiwa głową. Czy Dumbledore znowu będzie go przekonywał, jak bardzo zły wpływ ma na niego Tom i że nie powinni się przyjaźnić? 

Ściska rękę Toma i puszcza ją.

— Porozmawiamy jutro — mówi, wiedząc, że Tom zrozumie, że to oznacza długie i szczegółowe wyjaśnienia ze strony Ślizgona. A potem Harry podąża za dyrektorem do jego gabinetu. 

Zatrzymuje się, gdy tylko przekracza próg do tego pomieszczenia — wszystko tu wydaje się być wręcz przesiąknięte magią; każde urządzenie i dziwaczny przedmiot krzyczą, że są z innego świata.

Dumbledore siada na wysokim krześle za biurkiem i wskazuje ręką Harry’emu by zajął te przed okazałym meblem. Dyrektorzy na portretach pochrapują cicho, gdy Harry ostrożnie siada i nerwowo wyczekuje, aż Dumbledore zacznie mówić. 

— Jak sprawuje się peleryna?

Jedno proste pytanie, a Harry zamiera jakby spojrzał w oczy samej Meduzy. 

— Skąd…?

— Och. — Dumbledore śmieje się cicho. — To ja ci ją podarowałem. Twój ojciec zostawił ją u mnie za życia, więc pomyślałem, że właściwie byłoby ci ją zwrócić. 

— Naprawdę? — pyta Harry. — Niemyślałem…

— Wiem, może to nie była zbyt odpowiedzialna decyzja, ale ufam ci Harry i chcę, abyś o tym pamiętał. 

— Ale to nie o Pelerynie-Niewidce chciał pan profesor porozmawiać, prawda? — pyta Harry, przeczuwając, że ta rozmowa niedługo przestanie być taka przyjemna. 

— Nie — odpowiada szczerze Dumbledore i pochyla się lekko w stronę Gryfona. — Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą o Lordzie Voldemorcie. 

— O Voldemorcie…? — Harry spodziewał się rozmowy o Tomie, więc oddycha z ulgą i rozsiada się wygodniej na krześle. — Co z nim?

— Widzisz, mój chłopcze… To będzie dość długa opowieść, może cytrynowego dropsa? — Harry zaprzecza. — Ja chętnie skorzystam. — Dumbledore wkłada do ust jasnożółtą pastylkę i na chwilę przymyka oczy, gdy je otwiera wydają się poważne i smutne. — Widzisz, Harry… Lord Voldemort był bardzo potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem, parał się mroczną magią, co czyniło go także niebezpiecznym.

— Wiem, zabił moich rodziców — mówi spokojnie Harry, po czym wskazuje na swoje czoło. — A mi zrobił to. 

Blizna to ta jedna rzecz, która zawsze była dziwna w Harrym. Czasami ma wrażenie, że czuje jakieś mrowienie, miłe ciepełko, jakby połączenie z rodzicami, ale znika ono tak szybko jak się pojawia. 

— Tak. Zamordował Lily i Jamesa Potterów, a tobie zostawił tę bliznę.

— Wie profesor, dlaczego on to zrobił? — wtrąca się Harry. — Zaatakował rodziców, mnie… Byłem rocznym dzieckiem, nie stanowiłem jakiegoś ogromnego zagrożenia. 

Dumbledore na chwilę nieruchomieje, ale już po chwili uśmiecha się ciepło. 

— Nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć jego przesiąkniętego mrokiem i szaleństwem umysłu. Mogę się jedynie domyślać…

— I czego się pan domyśla?

Dyrektor śmieje się przez chwilę na te słowa, ale szybko poważnieje.

— Że to był chory człowiek, pełen mroku, nie potrafił już racjonalnie przetwarzać faktów; czarna magia go zniszczyła. Przeżarła jego magiczny rdzeń i sprawiła, że oszalał, wszędzie widział wrogów. Twoi rodzice, Harry, aktywnie walczyli w wojnie; byli symbolami światła. To wystarczyło, by stali się jego celem.

— Ale dlaczego mnie też? — dopytuje Harry.

— Może nie chciał zostawiać dziecka, które dorastałoby w nienawiści do niego? Takie uczucie potrafi być bardzo silne…

— To było głupie…

— Jak wiele innych zachowań Lorda Voldemorta. Jak to, że prawił o czystości krwi, a do swych szeregów zapraszał wilkołaków czy olbrzymów. Albo to, że sam był czarodziejem półkrwi… Albo wreszcie to, że spłodził dziecko. Syna. 

— Voldemort ma syna? 

— I pewnie już się domyślasz, kogo mam na myśli.

— Znam go? — Bo Harry zupełnie nie wie, o kogo może chodzić Dumbledore’owi.

— Oczywiście. Znasz Toma bardzo dobrze. 

— Żartuje sobie pan teraz. — Harry naprawdę ma nadzieję, że jest wrabiany jak w tych mugolskich programach telewizyjnych. 

— Jestem śmiertelnie poważny, Tom Smith jest synem Lorda Voldemorta… Chociaż powinienem raczej powiedzieć Tom Riddle. 

— Nie o to mi chodzi — wtrąca się Harry. — Znał pan tożsamość Toma i pozwolił mu pan żyć w niewiedzy? On myślał, że rodzice go porzucili, że go nie chcieli… Właśnie! — Nachodzi go nagłe olśnienie, a ekscytacja pomieszana z nadzieją nie pozwala Harry’emu usiedzieć spokojnie. — Co z jego matką? Kim była? Żyje…?

Dumbledore sprawia wrażenie, jakby to pytanie było kłopotliwe i nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. 

— Umarła przy porodzie — rzuca sucho, a cały entuzjazm Harry’ego przygasa. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że matka Toma gdzieś tam jest i będą mogli się spotkać.

— Ach… — mówi tylko, zatracając się w myślach. 

— Nie wydajesz się przejęty faktem, że twój przyjaciel jest synem mordercy twoich rodziców. 

Harry unosi głowę i mruży oczy. A więc to o to od początku chodziło.

— Nie jesteśmy naszymi rodzicami — mówi więc, wpatrując się w niebieskie oczy dyrektora. — Śmiem nawet twierdzić, wiem, szalone teoria, że jesteśmy całkiem innymi ludźmi, wie pan, odrębne organizmy, wolna wola i te sprawy.

Dumbledore wzdycha ciężko, co tylko podsyca żar palący się wewnątrz Harry’ego.

— To o to panu chodziło? Od początku? Tylko o to, że jest synem Voldemorta? Naprawdę potrafi pan tak okrutnie skreślać ludzi tylko za ich pochodzenie, zupełnie ignorując czyny?

— W każdym innym wypadku przyznałbym ci rację, Harry… ale mówimy o synu Voldemorta. Voldemorta, Harry. 

— I? Nie był człowiekiem?

— Był potworem. 

— Potwory się nie rodzą, je się tworzy, profesorze. 

— Psychopaci się rodzą, a śmiem twierdzić, że Voldemort nim był. Nie rozumieją emocji, a jedyną radość znajdują w zabijaniu. Ale koniec o psychopatach, Voldemort parał się czarną magią, a to odciska mroczne piętno.

— I przenosi się genetycznie? — Harry sceptycznie unosi brew. — Ja nie chcę być niemiły, profesorze, ale wygaduje pan zupełne bzdury. Tom nie jest zły. Przeciwnie to miły chłopak, który wstydzi się otworzyć na innych, bojąc się zostać zranionym. Ceni przyjaciół i zawsze pomaga mi w potrzebie. On po prostu potrzebuje, by ktoś go pokochał, rozumie pan?

— Harry, musisz zrozumieć, że…

Ale Harry już wstaje i składa dyrektorowi ukłon. 

— Już późno, powinienem pójść. — I wychodzi, zostawiając dyrektora sam na sam z myślami. 

Dumbledore ściąga okulary i przeciera zmęczone oczy. Musi jakoś powstrzymać to szaleństwo, którego sam jest winien, bo inaczej skończy się tak samo jak wiele lat temu.


	8. 8. Historia mrożąca krew w żyłach

W ciągu następnych dni w Hogwarcie wrze jak w ulu. W dodatku w ulu zaatakowanym przez szerszenie. Uczniowie chodzą po korytarzach, szepcząc z przejęciem. Choć raczej nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy, czym dokładnie jest Komnata Tajemnic, to śmierć kotki Filcha wydaje się wydarzeniem, o którym powinno się rozmawiać. Więc się rozmawia. 

Pogrzeb Pani Norris odbywa się dzień po jej śmierci. Filch wraz z gajowym Hagridem kopią wielki dół przy Zakazanym Lesie (Hagrid roni wielki łzy, co chwilę poklepując woźnego po ramieniu), a wór z martwym zwierzakiem wrzucają do środka. Na usypanym kopcu Filch kładzie trzy nagietki i odsuwa się o parę kroków, by złożyć ręce i spuścić głowę w cichej modlitwie. 

Parę Puchonów opowiada potem, że to jedyny przejaw serca Filcha. Ron upiera się jednak, że uczucie do takiego potwora, jakim była Pani Norris nie można nazwać płynącym prosto z serca. Wielu ze śmiechem przyznaje mu rację, jednak Harry czuje się dziwnie, rozmawiając o martwym kocie. Wywołuje to dziwne uczucie z tyłu karku; jakby lodowato zimne pajęcze plce gładziły wrażliwą skórę. W dodatku Harry’ego zaczyna martwić Tom. 

Tom. Jego kochany Tom, który wydaje się pogrążać w nauce, otaczając się stosami książek. Kochany Tom, który nigdy nie mówi Harry’emu nie, zawsze stawia go na pierwszy miejscu i zawsze jest. Po prostu dla niego, dla Harry’ego, by spełniać jego egoistyczne zachcianki jak leżenie na wznak na błoniach i obserwowanie chmur. 

Harry’emu nie podoba się to dystansowanie się Toma, to jak zawsze wymiguje się, zostawiając Harry’ego z Ronem i Hermioną. A po ostatniej rozmowie z dyrektorem Harry chyba wie, o co tu chodzi. Tom wstydzi się tego, że jest synem Voldemorta; boi się odrzucenia, dlatego unika tematu rodziców jak ognia. Harry to rozumie, ale i tak boli go myśl, że Tom mu nie ufa wystarczająco, by zwierzyć się z tak ważnego sekretu. 

Nieliczne chwile, które spędzają razem to te w bibliotece, kiedy siedzą przy mętnym świetle świec skuleni nad zadaniami domowymi. Harry lubi wtedy obserwować Toma; jego kości policzkowe, łuki brwiowe i inteligentne granatowe oczy. Jak w skupieniu skrobie piórem po pergaminie i wertuje kartki długimi palcami.

— Co się tak patrzysz? — pyta Tom, unosząc głowę znad podręcznika od transmutacji. Dokłada pióro, które delikatnie toczy się po książce, by zatrzymać w zgłębieniu, gdzie łączą się kartki. 

Harry szybko odwraca wzrok.

— Wcale się nie patrzę — mówi, czując jak jego policzki robią się ciepłe.

— Właśnie widzę — śmieje się cicho Tom, nie sprawiając wrażenia urażonego. Jednak po chwili poważnieje. — Dumbledore nie wzywał cię na kolejne rozmowy?

Harry wzdycha teatralnie, bo to wypytywanie o Dumbledore’a stało się nową obsesją Toma. 

Czy rozmawiał z tobą? Czy chociażby spojrzał na ciebie? Jak rozmawiał to o czym? Jak mówił coś o Tomie, to z pewnością były same bzdury, bo Dumbledore jest uprzedzony do Ślizgonów. Cóż… z tym Harry nie może się kłócić.

— Od ostatniej rozmowie po… no wiesz, nawet go nie widziałem. Przecież nie pojawia się na posiłkach.

— Tak — mówi Tom, wyglądając na zamyślonego. — Słyszałem, że ma problemy w Radzie i Ministerstwie przez ten atak. Pewnie desperacko próbuje utrzymać swój stołek. — Tom uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem i wraca do pisania wypracowania o zmienianiu zwierząt w naczynia.

— Pewnie tak — mówi Harry niespecjalnie zainteresowany. — Znalazłeś coś wtedy w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych?

— Niewiele — mówi Tom. — Oddam ci dzisiaj pelerynę. 

— Już jej nie potrzebujesz? — dziwi się Harry. 

— Myślę, że nic więcej nie znajdę — odpowiada w zamyśleniu Smith. — To nie tak, że mogę uwarzyć czarno-magiczny eliksir. I że mam potrzebne do niego składniki.

— Nie myśl sobie, że unikniesz odpowiedzi — mówi nagle Harry, podnosząc się, aby jego wzrok był na równi z Toma. 

— O co ci chodzi? — Tom uśmiecha się, jakby dokładnie wiedział, do czego pije Harry, ale wolał podroczyć się z Gryfonem. 

— Już ty dobrze, wiesz, co co. — Harry mruży oczy, a Tom odchyla się na krześle i wzdycha. 

— Powiem ci w swoim czasie — mówi. 

— Wiesz, że możesz mi ufać? — pyta Harry, chcąc aby Tom poczuł się pewniej, ale jego słowa nie przynoszą oczekiwanego rezultatu, bo Ślizgon jedynie uśmiecha się krzywo. 

— Wiem. — Tom sięga przez stół i ściska dłoń Harry’ego. — Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Powiem ci, gdy będę gotowy.

Harry chce uszanować jego decyzję, naprawdę, w końcu to rodzice Toma i jego przeszłość, ale nic nie może poradzić na to, że czuje się zraniony i odstawiony na bok. Przecież Tom może mu ufać. 

Palce Toma są ciepłe i Harry chciałby zatracić się w tym miłym uczuciu bezpieczeństwa, ale wtedy przypomina sobie jedno nazwisko.

Riddle.

— Myślę, że Dumbledore wie, kim są albo byli twoi rodzice — mówi i wpatruje się w reakcje Toma. Ten tylko unosi brwi.

— Och? — mówi niebezpiecznie cichym głosem.

— Wspomniał coś o tym, że powinieneś nazywać się Riddle — wyjaśnia Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z nieprzeniknionej twarzy Toma. 

— Znając go, chciał cię zwieść.

— Nie, serio, wtedy brzmiał tak poważnie… myślę, że mówił prawdę.

— O czym w dokładnie rozmawialiście? Hm? — mówi. — Jestem coraz bardziej ciekawy, powiedziałbym, że ciekawość zżera mnie od środka. 

— O niczym ważnym. — Harry wzrusza ramionami. — Skończyłeś już? Chodźmy coś zjeść, umieram z głodu.

— Skoro nalegasz.

Obaj wstają i zaczynają chować rzeczy do toreb. Wzrok Tom nie opuszcza Harry’ego.

**∞**

Złota jesień zmienia się w deszczową pluchę; deszcz dudni w szyby, gdy uczniowie próbują skupić się na nauce. Spływające krople zdają się jeszcze bardziej rozpraszające na lekcjach historii magii. Harry podpiera się na łokciach i ze znużeniem obserwuje tańczący deszcz za oknem. Ron przysypia, a Hermiona wydaje się czymś stresować. Wreszcie unosi rękę. Harry z zaciekawieniem obserwuje przyjaciółkę, która wytrwale trzyma rękę w górze, pomimo tego, że profesor Binns uparcie ją ignoruje. 

— Profesorze? — Wreszcie się ugina i zadaje cicho pytanie. — Panie profesorze? — dodaje już głośniej i wyraźniej. 

Duch przerywa swój monotonny monolog i zatrzymuje lewitację na tle zielonkawej tablicy. 

— Tak, panno…?

— Granger. Hermiona Granger — odpowiada i szybko korzysta z faktu, że zdobyła uwagę profesora i zadaje swoje pytanie: — Zastanawiałam się, czy mógłby pan nam opowiedzieć co nieco o Komnacie Tajemnic. 

— To zwykła legenda. — Binns wymawia słowo  _ legenda _ jakby było obelgą. — Bajka, by straszyć dzieci, nie sądzę, aby to był istotny przedmiot zajęć.

— Mówi się, że we wszystkich legendach tkwi ziarenko prawdy — podejmuje temat Parvati Patil.

Cała klasa jakby się ożywia. Ron podnosi głowę, Neville odkłada ołówek, którym bazgrolił na pergaminie, a Harry wzdycha i przeciąga się, ziewając szeroko.

— Bardzo prosimy, panie profesorze! — przyłącza się Lavender Brown, a po niej wszyscy zaczynają wyrażać swoją chęć usłyszenia historii o Komnacie Tajemnic.

— Niech będzie. — Binns niechętnie przystaje na propozycję. Odchrząkuję i ponawia sunięcie przed tablicą, zaczynając opowiadać.

— Potężna magia stworzyła Hogwart. To była wręcz dzika i piękna magia, za której pomocą można stworzyć prawdziwe cuda. Jednak przelana do czary nienawiści… tworzy największe koszmary. 

Mówi się, że to w Salazarze Slytherinie tkwiła ta pierwotna, dzika magia; to on zgłębił tajniki mrocznej magii i nauczył się wykorzystywać ją do czynienia dobra. Dobro nuży, wymaga poświęceń; dlatego tak wielu z niego rezygnuje i tak ceni się tych, którzy przy nim wytrwali. 

Salazara Slytherina ogarnął szał, zawiść i wszystkie złe emocje związane z pierwotną magią. Zaczął prawić nowe prawdy, doszukiwać się skaz w najczystszych wodach. To ostatecznie poróżniło go z trójką najlepszych przyjaciół — Godrykiem Gryffindorem, Helgą Hufflepuff i Roweną Ravenclaw, czyli pozostałymi założycielami Hogwartu. Elfia dusza Salazara podsunęła mu psoty, a czarna magia makabryczne rozwiązania. 

Według podań Salazar stworzył Komnatę Tajemnic, do której tylko on miał dostęp dzięki swojej mrocznej magii. To było jego sanktuarium, ale również sposób, by zrealizować krwiożercze postulaty… Oczywiście kwestie czystości krwi były podnoszone później przez wiele czarodziejów i czarownic, na przykład pod koniec drugiej wojny goblinów…

— Możemy wrócić do sedna?

Binns robi minę, jakby ktoś zabrał mu sprzed nosa ostatni kawałek czekoladowego tortu, ale kontynuuje tym samym znudzonym tonem:

— Mówi się, że w Komnacie Tajemnic mieszkał najstraszliwszy potwór znany światu. Potwór, który słuchał się tylko Salazara, a ten wytrenował go, by zabijał osoby mugolskiego pochodzenia. Salazar w wielkiej sprzeczce z pozostałymi założycielami tłumaczył się, że to wrodzona cecha potwora, że on wyczuwa kto nie jest godzien posiadania magii. Wkrótce po tym Salazar Slytherin opuścił Hogwart i już nigdy nie wrócił. Komnata Tajemnic jednak została i istnieje do dnia dzisiejszego. Mówi się, że dziedzic Slytherina przybędzie do Hogwartu i dokończy dzieło swojego przodka. 

Po tych słowach zapada cisza na dosłownie parę sekund, a po chwili zaczyna się lawina pytań.

— Czy Slytherin umarł?

— Kim jest jego dziedzic? To ktoś z Hogwartu?

— Czym był ten potwór?

— Cóż… Nikt nie wie, czym był potwór, mówi się, że Slytherin stworzył nowy gatunek, chimerę. Jednak jak doskonale wiecie z lekcji historii Slytherin zmarł na przełomie dziewiątego i dziesiątego wieku…

Dalsza część lekcji to szczegółowy opis rodowody Slytherina, więc Harry wraca do obserwowania kropli. Jednak czasu pozostało niewiele, więc zajęcia szybko się kończą.

— Założę się, że to Malfoy — mówi Harry do Rona i Hermiony, gdy zmierzają przez błonia na lekcję zielarstwa. Dziewczyna spogląda na niego, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tego nie robi.

— Powiedział, że szlamy będą następne — wtrąca się Ron, nie wspominając, że prawdopodobnie miał na myśli Hermionę, przez wzgląd, że dziewczyna idzie z nimi.

— Właśnie! — podchwytuje temat Harry. — On zawsze bredzi o czystości krwi i innych takich, naprawdę bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby to był on.

— Nie sądzisz, że jest na to za głupi? Zresztą — dodaje Hermiona, patrząc na linię Zakazanego Lasu — nie jest aż tak okrutny, by zabić.

— Ale skąd wiesz?

— Jak dla mnie jest okrutny — wtrąca Ron. — Uwielbia znęcać się nad słabszymi.

Harry posyła Hermionie tryumfalny uśmiech, ale dziewczyna jedynie wzdycha. 

— Pomyśl, kto byłby na tyle inteligentny, by nie dać się złapać?

Niestety Harry doskonale wie, w którą stronę zmierzają myśli jego przyjaciółki.

— Nie próbują wciągnąć w to Toma, on już i tak ma dużo problemów na głowie. To, że w ten dzień miał Pelerynę-Niewidkę i nie znaleźliśmy go w bibliotece, o niczym nie świadczy.

Patrząc na rozszerzające się oczy Hermiony, Harry wie, że popełnił gafę. 

— Dałeś mu swoją pelerynę?!

— Pożyczyłem — odpowiada Harry. — A zresztą co cię to obchodzi? Tom prawdopodobnie jest mugolakiem.

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy przychodzi myśl natrętna jak mucha w upale… Jeśli Tom rzeczywiście jest synem Voldemorta, to może obawy Dumbledore’a były słuszne? Ale Harry odpędza tę myśl, bo tak należy postępować z insektami. 

— Nie widzisz? — wręcz wykrzykuje dziewczyna. — To się zaczyna układać w logiczną całość! Interesuje się mroczną magią, jest inteligentny i moim zdaniem ma lekkie zadatki na psychopatę… Harry! Jak możesz tego nie widzieć?

— Może dlatego że Tom nie ma powodu, by nienawidzić mugolaków? I sam ma problemy w Slytherinie przez kwestie jego krwi? Dlaczego wy wszyscy coś do niego macie? Tom nic nie zrobił.

— Wszyscy?

— Ty, Dumbledore… — Harry nawet nie kończy, już wie, że znowu palnął i tylko podsycił szał odkrywcy w Hermionie.

— Teraz to ma jeszcze większy sens! Harry…

— Nie — odpowiada twardo. — Nie będę się z tobą wdawał w dyskusje, Hermiona. A teraz wybacz, śpieszę się na lekcję zielarstwa.

I odchodzi, a wewnątrz wszystko wrze. Jak Hermiona może tak perfidnie oskarżać Toma? Od początku się na niego uwzięła, zazdrosna o oceny, chociaż on sam nigdy jej nic nie zrobił. Harry wzdycha i spogląda na pochmurne niebo. Czy ten okropny rok może się już skończyć?


	9. 9. Oblicze potwora

— Naprawdę nie rozumiem eliksirów — jęczy Harry rozłożony na dywanie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. To jeden z tych coraz częściej zdarzających się wieczorów, które spędza z Ronem i Hermioną. 

Płomień w kominku przyjemnie płonie, strzelając maleńkimi iskierkami przypominającymi świetliki. Ciepła łuna oświetla twarze trójki Gryfonów, uwydatnia czające się po kątach cienie, dodaje im jakiś przerażający element rodem z horrorów. 

— Bo nie słuchasz profesora Snape’a — wytyka mu Hermiona i stawia ostatnią kropkę w swoim wypracowaniu.

Harry jęczy nieszczęśliwie.

— A ty znowu o tym?

— Tak — warczy dziewczyna. — Nie rozumiem, skąd ta twoja awersja…

— To on pierwszy mnie nienawidził! — oburza się Harry, ale niewzruszona dziewczyna kontynuuje:

— …bo jego porady są naprawdę pomocne — Hermiona kończy swój wywód, po czym dmucha, by upewnić się, że atrament już wysechł i zwija pergamin w rulonik. 

— Może i są, jeśli nie dorzuca swoich wielce inteligentnych kąśliwych uwag, bo z jakiegoś powodu uwziął się na ciebie i twojego przyjaciela. — Harry wzdycha i rzuca piórem, by oprzeć kark o czerwoną sofę położoną tuż za nim.

— Harry — zaczyna ostrożnie dziewczyna, jakby miała do czynienia z dzikim zwierzęciem — nie dziwi cię to, że tak wielu nauczycieli nie lubi Toma? 

— Są uprzedzeni — odpowiada Harry. Lubi Hermionę, naprawdę ją lubi, ale to nie znaczy, że może jej zaufać i powiedzieć o rodowodzie Toma. Właśnie dlatego, że ją zna, nie może jej nic zdradzić, bo wie, do czego by to doprowadziło. 

— Z jakiego niby powodu?

— Bo jest Ślizgonem! I pochodzi z sierocińca, ludzie nie lubią sierot.

— A Snape?

— Bo jest mugolakiem i w dodatku biednym sierotą? — Gdyby Tom usłyszał, co Harry o nim opowiada, wszyscy skończyliby w Skrzydle Szpitalnym po uderzeniu Upiorgackiem.

— To miałoby sens, ale profesorowie tacy nie są, Harry.

— Żartujesz sobie. — Harry nie może uwierzyć słowom Hermiony, przecież tak mądra dziewczyna nie powinna żyć w bąbelku niewiedzy. Każdy nauczyciel jest także człowiekiem, a więc popełnia błędy jak inni, może mieć zły dzień czy po prostu okropną osobowość.

— A raczej nie powinni tacy być… zresztą przyjrzyj się mu kiedyś! Bo ja go obserwowałam, wiesz? I on zawsze sprawdza, czy jesteś obok niego, jakbyś był jego szczeniaczkiem, zabawką! 

— Po prostu jest niepewny naszej przyjaźni, nie chce jej stracić — tłumaczy spokojnie Harry, ale Hermiona tylko prycha.

— To jak wytłumaczysz jego niezdrowe zainteresowanie czarną magią?

— Wszyscy mówią, że Tom interesuje się czarną magią, ale nie widziałem, żeby kiedyś użył złego zaklęcia!

— Cały czas siedzi w bibliotece — wypomina Hermiona.

Ron z kolei przysłuchuje się wymianie zmian jakby został złapany między młotem i kowadłem. Ostatecznie ignoruje sprzeczkę przyjaciół i próbuje napisać jakieś sensowne zdanie do wypracowania.

— A ty to niby nie?

— To… zupełnie coś innego! Ja nie szukam czarnomagicznych zaklęć!

— Tom też nie! On szuka swoich rodziców! — krzyczy Harry, czując, że w kącikach oczu zbierają się niechciane łzy. 

— To ma jeszcze większy sens… w takim razie…

— Hermiona! — upomina ją Potter i mruga, by pozbyć się łez frustracji. — Możemy porzucić ten temat? — dodaje ugodowym tonem.

Dziewczyna wzdycha, jakby nie było jej to na rękę, ale kiwa głową i uśmiecha się lekko.

— Okej — mówi. — Na razie możemy to porzucić i tak potrzebuję więcej dowodów, by cię przekonać. 

Harry wypuszcza powietrze z ust z cichą ulgą. 

— Wracając do…

— GINNY! — Ron podrywa się widząc swoją młodszą siostrę (Harry rozmawiał z nią parę razy, urocze stworzonko), wchodzącą o tej porze przez portret Grubej Damy.

Rudowłosy niziołek podskakuje, słysząc głośny głos Rona; odgarnia poplątane włosy i marszczy mały nosek, unosząc podbródek lekko do góry, by nie pokazać swojego strachu.

— Gdzieś ty była?! — Ron podchodzi do siostry i mierzy ją wzrokiem. 

Ginny zadziera głowę i mruży oczy jak wściekła kotka. 

— Z przyjaciółką — odpowiada hardo i przyciska do piersi małą książeczkę.

— O tej porze?! Masz jedenaście lat!

— A ty dwanaście! I co z tego? Jakoś nie czyni cię to mądrzejszym — odpowiada z jadem godnym młodszej siostry. — Cześć, Harry! — mówi jeszcze, ale nim Potter zdąży odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna znika w dormitorium. 

Ron wraca na ich miejsce z kwaśną miną.

— Co ja z nią mam — wzdycha. — Jeszcze się wpakuje w jakieś kłopoty…

— Jak już mówiłam, eliksiry są naprawdę łatwe... — Hermiona podejmuje przerwany temat, a Harry z Ronem wymieniają identyczne uśmiechy. 

**∞**

Harry naprawdę kocha latać. Czuje się wtedy wolny; już nie musi chylić głowy w komórce pod schodami, nie, teraz może rozpostrzeć ręce zupełnie jak ptak skrzydła i poczuć wiatr we włosach. 

Latanie oczyszcza też umysł, w którym nieustannie kłębią się myśli: czy Tom naprawdę go lubi? A może to Harry żyje w bańcu ułudy? Czy Tom może być zły? Czy go oszukuje? 

Dzięki quidditchowi Harry nie czuje nic oprócz zimnego wiatru i bólu mięśni. Latanie zapewnia także wolność od zmartwień, dlatego Harry zlatuje na ziemię z westchnieniem. Spogląda w błękitne niebo i chce się wzbić ku niemu ponownie. 

— Liczę na dobry mecz! — krzyczy Wood, maszerując i poklepując zawodników po ramionach. — Jesteśmy w dobrej formie, skopiemy ich ślizgońskie tyłki!

— Się wie, Wood! — odpowiada George, przybijając z Fredem żółwika. — Harry, ktoś chyba na ciebie czeka. — George wskazuje palcem na Toma czającego się obok trybun i puszcza do Harry’ego oczko.

Harry rumieni się mimowolnie i biegnie w stronę Toma. Miał się spotkać z Ronem, ale tak dawno nie widział Toma, że bez zastanowienia wpada w ramiona chłopaka.

— Hej — mówi, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy już się wyplątał z ciepłych objęć. Ogniki szczęścia tańczą wśród zieleni, więc Tom czuje się zobowiązany, by uśmiechnąć się w odpowiedzi, a jego oczy łagodnieją, gdy tylko spoczywają na Harrym. 

— Cześć — odpowiada więc Tom, po czym targa włosy chłopaka, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. 

— Ej! — Harry odtrąca ręce Toma i próbuje ułożyć włosy.

— Wiesz, że to nic nie da?

— Wiem — wzdycha chłopak ze zrezygnowaniem. — Ale to nie oznacza, że możesz je targać?

— Nie? — Tom unosi brew.

— Nie! — Harry wystawia język i szybko go chowa. — Idziemy gdzieś? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Wiesz, że ostatnio udało mi się…

— Harry! — woła Ron, biegnąc z trybun; jego włosy są w nieładzie, a policzki zarumienione. 

— Co się stało? — pyta Harry, gdy zdyszany Weasley dobiega do niego i Toma.

Ron opiera ręce na kolanach i pochyla się, próbując złapać oddech. 

— Hermiona zwariowała — mówi i odkaszluje. — Serio! — dodaje, widząc niedowierzające miny Harry’ego i Toma.

— Ale co dokładnie się stało? — dopytuje Harry, a Tom robi minę, jakby doskonale wiedział, do czego to zmierza. 

— Przecież nie powiem przy nim. — Ron wymownie patrzy w stronę Toma, ale szybko się reflektuje. — Nie żebym coś do ciebie miał, stary. 

— Bez urazy. — Tom uśmiecha się tym swoim przerażająco uprzejmym uśmiechem.

Harry czuje się zakłopotany. Chciałby pójść z Tomem, ale też chce się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi z Hermioną. Zerka na Rona, który wpatruje się w niego błagalnym spojrzeniem, a potem na Toma, który patrzy gdzieś ponad nimi, udając, że cała ta rozmowa go nie obchodzi.

— Zobaczymy się wieczorem, okej? — pyta Toma.

Smith uśmiecha się do niego i przełyka ślinę, po czym mówi lekko zachrypniętym głosem:

— Obiecujesz?

— Obiecuję. — Harry obdarza Toma ostatnim uśmiechem.

— To cześć — żegna się Ron. — Chodź — mówi do Harry’ego. — Powinniśmy się pospieszyć. 

— Widzimy się potem, Tom! — krzyczy jeszcze Harry i biegnie z Ronem w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. 

Hermiona siedzi na szerokim parapecie i wygląda jakby medytowała. Otwiera oczy i uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Mam pomysł! — mówi, a Harry czuje przyjemne dreszcze nadchodzącej przygody, widząc psotne błyski w brązowych oczach dziewczyny. — Chodźcie bliżej! — Macha dłońmi jak wróżka w namiocie, tylko nie ma brzęczących bransolet. 

Gdy Ron i Harry są już wystarczająco blisko i obaj wyczekują usłyszeniu planu, Hermiona mówi lekko ściszonym, ale nadal podekscytowanym głosem:

— Wiem jak sprawdzić czy Dziedzicem Slytherina jest Malfoy czy Smith. — Hermiona nie potrafi powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, gdy zdradza swój plan. — Złamiemy chyba z milion przepisów, ale…

— Kto by się tym przejmował. — Harry wzrusza ramionami.

— Mów! — ponagla Ron.

— To mi nie przerywaj! — Hermiona mierzy go wzrokiem, po czym mówi tonem osoby dumnej ze swojego pomysłu:

— Uwarzymy eliksir wielosokowy!

**∞**

Tom postanawia, że użalanie się nad sobą jest głupie, a zresztą wcale mu nie zależy, więc kieruje swoje kroki do biblioteki. 

Wyciąga z wielkich pudeł kolejne tomy kronik i otwiera grubą księgę. Ostatnio skończył na tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziestym siódmym roku, więc teraz został mu kolejny. 

1938.

Może znajdzie tajemnicze nazwisko, o którym wspominał Harry?

O mało co i przegapiłby małe, czarnobiałe zdjęcie. Zdjęcie chłopca uderzająco podobnego do Toma, w dodatku noszącego jego imię. 

Tom Riddle.

Długie palce Ślizgona zaciskają się na kartce księgi, gdy ten przybliża się i czyta napis.

_ Tom Riddle _

_ 1938 — 1945 _

_ Slytherin, Prefekt Naczelny _

Tom mruga i czyta jeszcze raz. Marszczy brwi i z bijącym sercem przerzuca kartki, czytając o najważniejszych wydarzeniach tamtego roku. Nie znajduje nic więcej o tajemniczym Tomie Riddle, więc wyciąga kronikę z rocznika ‘45, kierując się informacją o byciu Prefektem Naczelnym. Zdjęcie, które znajduje przypomina go tak bardzo, że Tom odkłada książkę i przymyka oczy. Jeśli Tom Riddle był jego ojcem, to w takim razie musiał mieć z pięćdziesiąt lat, gdy Tom się urodził.

_ Pięćdziesiąt cztery _ , podpowiada mu umysł.

Czyli teraz, kiedy Tom ma już dwanaście lat, jego ojciec musiałby mieć sześćdziesiąt sześć lat. 

_ Staro _ , myśli Tom. 

— Może dlatego umarł i mnie porzucił? — zastanawia się cicho i wyciąga kolejne kroniki, aby przeglądać zdjęcia. Gdy znajduje jakieś należące do Toma Riddle’a zatrzymuje się i wpatruje w nie, nie mogąc się nadziwić, że są praktycznie identyczni. Te same oczy, włosy, rysy twarzy… zupełnie jakby byli tą samą osobą.

Gdy czyta o wydarzeniach na piątym roku zauważa fragment o śmierci dziewczynki, o potworze i o tym, że Tom Riddle znalazł sprawcę. Ślizgon uśmiecha się drapieżnie, czytając o sprytnym oszustwie. To dobry plan i dla niego. 

Chowa wszystkie książki i wychodzi z biblioteki. Ręce trzyma w kieszeniach, gdy przemierza korytarze, obserwując uczniów. Jakiś pierwszoroczny Puchon na niego wpada, rumieni się i ucieka, nawet nie przepraszając. Tom wzdycha. 

— Małe, wredne istoty — mamrocze, otwierając drzwi do łazienki dziewczyn. Porzucone pomieszczenie wygląda jak nawiedzone przez duchy. Krany pokryte rdzą i kamieniem, kabiny toaletowe z skrzypiącymi zawiasami i wiecznie rozlana woda pokrywająca brudne kafelki. 

— Czy tu nikt nie sprząta? — warczy Tom, kiedy stawia nogę w środku kałuży. Z ciężkim westchnieniem macha stopą, chcąc oczyścić but, a potem zrezygnowany kieruje się w stronę umywalek.

Zatrzymuje się, gdy słyszy cichy jęk. 

— Ktoś tu jest?

Jęk przybiera na sile, a Tom rozgląda się ze spokojem. Zawodzenie nasila się, zmieniając w nienaturalnie wysoki krzyk i umywalka wybucha, bryzgając brudną wodą ze rdzą przez co przypomina trochę krew. Smith odsuwa się, ale nie jest wystarczająco szybki i zostaje opryskany śmierdzącą wodą. 

Gdy z niesmakiem ocenia szkody, słyszy chichot. 

— Och, to  _ ty _ . — Śmieje się duch dziewczyny, wychylając się zza kabiny toaletowej. 

— Ja czyli kto? — pyta Tom i stawia ostrożny krok w stronę dziewczyny, jednak duch szybko znika i wypływa spod podłogi za Tomem.

— Mój morderca. — To zdanie nie powinno brzmieć tak przerażająco wypowiedziane nienaturalnie dziecinnym, irytującym głosem, ale Tom wzdryga się, czując dreszcz.

— Wierz mi — mówi cicho — pamiętałbym to.

— Nieeeee! — wrzeszczy duch, znikąd pojawiając się przed twarzą Toma, więc chłopak wreszcie może się przyjrzeć niskiej dziewczynce w dwóch kucykach i wielkich, okrągłych okularach. — O to chodzi, że nie! 

— Nie rozumiem. 

— Bo jesteś nim, pamiętam! Oliwia Hornby znowu mówiła okropne rzeczy, a potem byłeś ty… i oczy! Ooooooo! — Duch znowu zaczyna zawodzić, a jej ramiona drżą od szlochu.

— Jak masz na imię.

— Za życia nazywali mnie Martą Warren, teraz Jęczącą Martą, ale… Ty jesteś  _ nim _ .

— Czyli kim do cholery?!

— Tomem Riddle! — krzyczy dziewczyna skrzekliwie i obraca się, a jej kucyki podskakują. 

— To mój ojciec — mówi Tom, choć w głowie pojawia się niepokojąca myśl, bo przecież zdjęcie Toma Riddle’a wyglądało identycznie jak on. Identycznie.

— Szara Dama mi powiedziała, wiesz? Kim się stałeś, jakich okropieństw się dopuściłeś.

— Nigdy nie zabiłem człowieka — mówi spokojnie Tom — ale chętnie się przekonam, jakie to uczucie — dodaje, patrząc wymownie na Martę.

— Oooch! Tut, tut! Nie możesz zabić ducha!

— Założymy się? — Tom przekrzywia głowę i uśmiecha się drapieżnie. 

Dolna warga Marty zaczyna drżeć, po czym duch ucieka chowając się za umywalkami tak, że widać tylko oczy i fragment okularów. 

— Więc co wiesz o tamtym mnie od Szarej Damy? — pyta Tom, opierając się o umywalkę z drugiej strony i wpatrując się w ducha.

Marta odwraca głowę i mówi cienkim głosem:

— Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać nosił imię Tom Riddle, a ty jesteś nim.

Tom siada na podłodze, nie przejmując się, że cała pokryta jest rdzawą wodą. Odchyla głowę i śmieje się.

— Dlaczego się śmiejesz? — Marta wychyla się zaciekawiona i pociąga nosem.

— Bo teraz wszystko ma sens — odpowiada Tom. Przeciąga ręką po kałuży i unosi zabrudzoną dłoń, by się jej przyjrzeć. Stróżki wody spływają po palcach, przypominając kolorem starą krew. — A on mnie znienawidzi. 

— Och. Możesz umrzeć i zostać ze mną — proponuje Marta. — Szara Dama nie jest rozmowną przyjaciółką, woli pogrążać się w swojej depresji i milczeć. A fajnie jest mieć z kimś o czymś porozmawiać! 

— Gdzie znajdę Szarą Damę?

— To duch Ravenclawu — wyjaśnia Marta. — I nie znajdziesz jej, to ona znajdzie cię. Jak będzie chciała! Hi, hi! — Jęcząca Marta zlatuje pod sufit i zaczyna chichotać. 

Tom odchyla głowę, a jego szczęka rysuje się wyraźnie na tle białej wręcz skóry. 

— Płaczesz? — pyta duch i nieśmiało podlatuje bliżej.

— Nie — warczy Tom i ociera oczy. — Myślałem, że wreszcie znalazłem ojca… wychodzi na to, że znalazłem samego siebie. W co pogrywa sobie Dumbledore? 

Ślizgon wstaje i próbuje doprowadzić się do porządku. Myje ręce w jedynej działającej umywalce, z której leci czysta woda i poprawia włosy. 

— Zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał ostatni — mówi, po czym spogląda na srebrnego węża wygrawerowanego na umywalce. —  _ Otwórz się. _


	10. Stąpając po cienkim lodzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, hej~ dawno mnie tu nie było, co nie? dlatego dzisiaj serwuję maraton i kończymy drugi rok!

Hogwart przybiera świąteczne barwy, by po chwili je zrzucić jak drzewa jesienne liście. Mija Nowy Rok, a uczniowie wkraczają w drugi semestr w większości niechętni i rozleniwieni przerwą. 

W czasie ferii świątecznych Harry miał okazję trochę pobyć z Tomem, ale chłopak wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej zdystansowany niż zazwyczaj. Unika rozmów o rodzicach i wręcz obsesyjnie przegląda kroniki, szukając swoich przodków. 

— Wiesz — zaczyna Harry pewnego popołudnia, gdy siedzą z Tomem w bibliotece. — Dla mnie nie ma żadnego znaczenia, kim są twoi rodzice.

— Wiem — odpowiada Tom i uśmiecha się z czułością, która jednak szybko znika, gdy dodaje: — Ale obchodzi cię, kim jestem.

— Oczywiście, że obchodzi! — mówi Harry trochę zbyt głośno jak na bibliotekę, czym zarabia sobie krzywe spojrzenie pani Pince. — W końcu jesteś moim przyjacielem — dodaje już ciszej. 

— O tym też wiem. — Tom uśmiecha się jakoś dziwnie, jakby Harry niedługo miał przestać być jego przyjacielem (jakby Harry na to pozwolił).

— I lepiej nie zapomnij — mówi Gryfon, po czym wraca do czytania książki do quidditcha. Zbliża się kolejny mecz, więc Wood męczy ich morderczymi treningami, ale nie zaszkodzi trochę książkowej wiedzy. W końcu to quidditch — tego Harry może się uczyć codziennie. — Idziemy na kolację? — pyta po chwili.

Tom unosi wzrok i spogląda na zegar. Kiwa głową i zaczyna zbierać swoje rzeczy.

— Powinniśmy pójść. 

— Ślizgoni cię nie męczą? — upewnia się Harry. Ostatnio nie zauważył żadnych ran u Toma, ale z nim nigdy nie wiadomo. Mógł je uleczyć lub ukryć ze wstydu. 

— Niechby spróbowali — mówi Tom, nie patrząc na Harry’ego, a te słowa brzmią dziwnie mrocznie. Potter wzdryga się. 

— Ale uważaj na nauczycieli. — Harry uważa za niesprawiedliwe jak profesorowie traktują Toma. Co złego by się nie działo zawsze pierwsze podejrzenia padają na niego. 

— Nie jestem idiotą. — Tom przewraca oczami.

— Czasami jesteś — upiera się Harry i z szerokim uśmiechem trąca Toma łokciem. 

— Nie większym niż ty — odgryza się Smith, po czym chłopcy rozdzielają się i każdy idzie w stronę stołu swojego domu. Tom wśród śmiechów i ściszonych szeptów siada na końcu stołu Slytherina, a Harry dołącza do przyjaciół przy stole Gryffindoru. Ron i Hermiona od razu wciągają go w rozmowę. 

— Jeszcze parę dni i eliksir będzie gotowy — zapewnia Hermiona. 

— Śmierdzi jak kupa kota — krzywi się Ron i zaczyna jeść.

— Jak możesz jeść po wspomnieniu o kociej kupie?

— Normalnie. — Weasley wzrusza ramionami, a Harry uśmiecha się szeroko. Uwielbia swoich przyjaciół. I choć może nie tak mocno jak Toma, to lubi ich i cieszy go każda wspólnie spędzona chwila. 

— A może powinniśmy po prostu poprosić Toma, by nas wpuścił do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów? Po co ta akcja z ogłuszeniem Crabba, Goyle’a i Bulstrode? — Harry’emu nie podoba się przemoc bez wystarczającego powodu, bo choć nie wiadomo jak okropni nie byliby Ślizgoni, to jednak wciąż ludzie.

— Po to aby nie wpadli w połowie rozmowy z Malfoyem — mówi jak wyuczonej mantry Hermiona, bo przeprowadzała tę rozmowę z Harrym już wiele razy. — Musimy zachować nasz kamuflaż. Zresztą Toma też musimy zbadać. I nie zaczynaj — dodaje, widząc, że Harry już otwiera usta, by bronić przyjaciela.

— To ty zaczęłaś. 

W tym momencie drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otwierają się szeroko i wbiega przez nie przerażająco biały profesor Quirrel. 

— Dyrektorze! — krzyczy na wydechu. — Musi pan ze mną pójść.

Dumbledore szybko wstaje i wychodzi z Wielkiej Sali, a jego szata migocze w świetle świec. Za nim podąża reszta grona pedagogicznego i nawet niektórzy uczniowie zaczynają się podnosić, by zobaczyć, co się wydarzyło.

— Jak myślicie, o co chodzi? — pyta Ron.

— Pewnie niedługo się dowiemy — mówi Hermiona, wyglądając na zaniepokojoną.

Dowiadują się rano na śniadaniu. Dumbledore wstaje i z ponurą miną oświadcza, że Colin Creevey został zamordowany zeszłego wieczoru. 

— To wielka strata i rozumiem zaniepokojenie wasze i waszych rodziców, ale chcę zapewnić, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by Hogwart pozostał bezpieczny bez zamykania placówki — mówi znad mównicy, a wokół panuje martwa cisza. 

Dopiero po wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali uczniowie zaczynają między sobą szeptać. Śmierć jakiegoś kota to jedno, ale teraz zginął człowiek, więc wszyscy czują przerażenie. Pierwszoroczni płaczą po kątach, a usilne próby uspokojenia ich przez prefektów nie przynoszą skutków, więc odprowadzają dzieci do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, by pani Pomfrey mogła im podać trochę eliksiru uspokajającego. Plotki głoszą, że w odosobnionym łóżku pod ścianą leży ciało przykryte białym prześcieradłem. 

Hermiona blada jak ściana ściska pasek od torby i przygryza nerwowo wargę.

— Musimy wykorzystać eliksir jak najszybciej — mówi ściśniętym głosem, a Harry wraz z Ronem przytakują jej ponuro. — Radykalne sytuacje wymagają radykalnych środków.

**∞**

Osiem dni później w pewien mroźny poniedziałek Hermiona zaciąga Rona i Harry’ego do opuszczonej łazienki dla dziewczyn i z dumą pokazuje bulgotający kociołek. Ron krzywi się i zaciska palce na nosie.

— Capi jak noga trolla — mówi.

— Przecież nigdy w życiu nie wąchałeś nogi trolla — wytyka Hermiona, po czym podwija rękawy i zaczyna mieszać wywar chochlą. 

— Wiesz, co miałem na myśli!

— Harry? — Granger unosi głowę i spogląda w stronę Harry’ego, który siedzi przy ścianie obejmując kolana rękoma. — Wszystko okej?

Gryfon chce się zaśmiać, ale żaden dźwięk nie wychodzi przez ściśnięte gardło. Przeciera suche oczy.

— Nie — mówi cicho, a potem dodaje: — Musimy znaleźć odpowiedzialnego. Zginął człowiek… chłopiec. 

— O-oooo!

Harry podrywa się, słysząc zawodzący dźwięk, Ron wygląda jakby miał się popuścić w spodnie, a Hermiona jedynie wzrusza ramionami.

— To tylko Jęcząca Marta — tłumaczy. — Nie zwracajcie na nią uwagi, jak się znudzi to odleci. Macie włosy?

Harry podaje Hermionie kosmyki włosów Crabbe’a i Goyle’a, które zdobyli wcześniej z Ronem, posługując się podstępem, jednak wzrok Pottera wędruje w stronę małego ducha, który przycupnął na górze kabin od toalet. Mała dziewczynka z wielkimi okularami i dwoma mysimi kucykami podbiera pyzate policzki o drobne dłonie i przygląda się Hermionie starannie przelewającej eliksir do osobnych fiolek. 

— Nie wyglądacie mi na dziewczynki — mówi wysokim tonem i sfruwa na ziemię. — Oooo! Ostatnio sami chłopcy tu przychodzą!

— Marto, ktoś jeszcze oprócz nas tu przychodził?

— Oczywiście! Jestem popularna! — Jęcząca Marta unosi brodę do góry i uśmiecha się z wyższością. — Nie tak jak ty — dodaje z mściwym błyskiem w oku. 

— Mam przyjaciół! — Hermiona czerwienieje na twarzy i wstaje, by zacząć kłócić się z duchem. 

— Tom cię nie lubi! Przychodzi tu czasami, samotni przychodzą tu, by znaleźć ciszę i…

— Tom tu był? — wtrąca się Harry, a Hermiona przewraca oczami, wiedząc, że jeśli pojawiło się imię Toma, to Harry już nie odpuści i będzie drążył temat. Choćby dziesięć osób umierało w tym czasie, on musi dowiedzieć się, co zrobił Tom i dlaczego był smutny. 

— Och, bywa tu często. — Marta odwraca się w stronę Harry’ego i uśmiecha słodko. — Mówi o tobie.

— Co takiego?

— Że go znienawidzisz. 

Marta chichocze jeszcze raz i wskakuje do toalety, rozlewając wodę na białe kafelki. 

Harry przez chwilę stoi, a uczucia szaleją wewnątrz niego jak nawałnica; Harry nie wie już, co ma czuć. Ostatecznie podnosi torbę z podłogi, skóra jest cała mokra przez wybryki Marty.

— Co robisz? — pyta Hermiona, patrząc na Harry’ego, który kieruje się do wyjścia.

— Nie widać? — pyta zły, bo gniew wygrał. Harry ma za złe całemu światu, a najbardziej samemu sobie. — Idę pocieszyć przyjaciela. 

— Ale…! Mieliśmy plan!

— Właśnie, stary, przecież…

— Poradzicie sobie we dwoje, jestem pewien. Powodzenia! — krzyczy jeszcze i wybiega, jakby się paliło. 

Gdy Harry zbiega ze schodów, przystaje na chwilę i opiera się o poręcz. Co konkretnie powie? Powinien przeprosić? Uczucie wstydu pali w środku, jakby wewnątrz Harry’ego szalał pożar. Kuca i przejeżdża palcami po głowie. Co powinien zrobić?! 

— Harry?

— Profesorze Dumbledore.

— Wszystko w porządku, mój chłopcze?

— Po prostu… co zrobić, jeśli zawiodło się przyjaciela? — Harry wstaje z wzrokiem wbitym w buty. Z ciekawością spogląda na dół srebrnej szaty dyrektora, spod której wystają czubate zakończenia butów czarodzieja.

— Szczera rozmowa byłaby dobrym początkiem. — Albus Dumbledore puszcza mu oczko i odchodzi z cichym westchnieniem. 

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, bo przecież Tom nie może się na niego gniewać, jeśli Harry wszystko dokładnie wyjaśni? Że to nie tak, że on go nienawidzi, po prostu lubi spędzać czas z innymi. Z Tomem też, oczywiście, nawet bardzo.

Znajduje Ślizgona w bibliotece (a gdzieżby indziej?). Harry podkrada się za plecami Smitha i krzyczy:

— Buuu! — Rozdziawia palce jak szpony hipogryfa. Tom odwraca się spokojnie, a Harry ze śmiechem opada na wolne krzesło obok. — Nie przestraszyłem cię?

— Znam twój głos — tłumaczy spokojnie Tom. — Nigdy byś mnie nie przestraszył.

Harry szczerzy się w odpowiedzi. 

— Co porabiasz? — Zagląda przez rękę Toma i spogląda na strony zapisane drobnymi literami. — Slytherin?

— Próbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś o Komnacie Tajemnic. — Tom przyszpila Harry’ego wzrokiem, gdy odwraca się w jego stronę. — Nie miałeś być z Ronem i Hermioną?

— Miałem. — Harry wzrusza ramionami. — Ale dawno nie widziałem się z tobą, więc postanowiłem cię poszukać.

— I nie mieli nic przeciwko? — Tom schyla się, jakby czytał zapiski, przez co Harry nie widzi małego uśmiechu zadowolenia na jego twarzy. 

— Czemu mieliby? Ty też jesteś moim przyjacielem. I lubię spędzać z tobą czas i… nigdy bym cię nie znienawidził, wiesz? 

Tom nie odpowiada, jednak unosi głowę i pokazuje uśmiech, przez który jego usta wydają się jeszcze węższe niż zazwyczaj, a Harry nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że choć uśmiech jest szczery, to w oczach migoczą iskierki bólu.

**∞**

— Albus Dumbledore. 

Dyrektor Hogwartu wstaje i kłania się uprzejmie członkom Wizengamotu. 

— Czy chciałby zabrać profesor głos w tej sprawie? — grzmi głos Korneliusza Knota. 

— Myślę, że to wręcz koniecznie — odpowiada Dumbledore i odchrząkuje. — Głosujemy nad zamknięciem Hogwartu, jednak chciałbym was błagać o przemyślenie tej decyzji. I zgłosić wniosek, ministrze. Nie bądźmy pochopni. Zamknięcie szkoły nic nie da.

— Zginęło dziecko! Nie zamierzasz wziąć za to odpowiedzialności?! — krzyczy kobieta z krzaczastymi brwiami.

— Nic z tych rzeczy, droga Konstancjo, zapewniam. Śmierć młodego Colina wstrząsnęła wszystkimi i wszyscy czujemy się zobowiązani. Oraz zdeterminowani, by powstrzymać kolejne przypadki.

— Dlatego trzeba zamknąć szkołę! — grzmi Dolores Umbridge. 

— Zgadzam się — lakonicznie stwierdza Lucjusz Malfoy i odnotowuje coś na pergaminie. 

— I gdzie nasze dzieci będą się uczyć? To jedyna szkoła na wyspie — zauważa Parkinson.

— Co proponujesz, Dumbledore? — Konstancja Stoneheart mruży oczy i przyszpila dyrektora Hogwartu wzrokiem. 

— Zabić to, co zabija uczniów.

Słowa te wywołują poruszenie. Dumbledore uśmiecha się pod nosem i obserwuje przekrzykujących się czarodziei. 

— CISZA! — grzmi Knot. — Zachowajmy spokój, każdy dostanie szansę, by się wypowiedzieć.

Konstancja Stoneheart natychmiast nieznacznie unosi rękę.

— Panno Stoneheart. 

— Jak chcesz to uczynić, Dumbledore? — Nazwisko dyrektora wypływa zza krwistoczerwonych ust jak oblega. — Hm? Oświeć mnie.

— Legenda głosi, że Salazar Slytherin wybudował Komnatę Tajemnic za pomocą pierwotnej magii. Uważam, że powinniśmy w ten sam sposób znaleźć potwora i zabić go, nim ktoś jeszcze ucierpi. 

Głowa rodziny Stoneheart odchyla się na krześle i śmieje na głos, Malfoy spogląda na kobietę z niesmakiem i kieruje swój wzrok w stronę Dumbledore’a.

— Czyli znasz kogoś, kto posługuje się pierwotną magią? Dobrze wiemy, że jedyną jej pozostałością jest braterstwo dusz. 

— Sądzisz, że dwie bratnie dusze będą w stanie zgładzić monstrum? — W oczach Dolores Umbridge widnieje czysta pogarda; parę osób parska cichym śmiechem na jej słowa. 

— Nie — odpowiada donośnie Dumbledore. — Sądzę, że potrzebujemy kogoś, kto zwyczajnie opanował tę sztukę.

— Chyba nie masz na myśli… — Pierwszy raz odzywa się Bartemiusz Crouch. Wygląda, jakby sama myśl go przerażała.

— Tak. Wnoszę o zwolnienie Gellerta Grindelwalda, by stworzyć specjalny zespół aurorów i najlepszych czarodziei, którzy z nim w składzie zgładzliliby potwora. 

Dumbledore wypowiada te słowa spokojne, ale reakcji członków Wizengamotu już nie można tak nazwać. Czarodzieje przekrzykują się, niektórzy kłócą się z sąsiadami, wypluwając słowa jak węże truciznę, inni siedzą jak wmurowani i spoglądają po sobie. 

— Oszalałeś do reszty — parska Malfoy. 

— Powiedziałbym, że stałem się po prostu bardziej kreatywny, Lucjuszu — odpowiada Dumbledore, nie tracąc swobody ducha.

— Jesteś pewny, że Grindelwald potrafi korzystać z pierwotnej magii Merlina? — dopytuje Stoneheart. 

— Pragnę przypomnieć wszystkim tu zgromadzonym, że Gellert Grindelwald jest zbrodniarzem wojennym i niebezpiecznym czarnoksiężnikiem. 

— Każdy głupiec o tym wie, Dolores. — Konstancja Stoneheart uśmiecha się z wyższością, a Umbridge czerwienieje i zaczyna bawić się pierścionkami na pulchnych palcach. 

— Zagłosujmy — postanawia zrezygnowanym tonem Korneliusz Knot. — Kto jest za? 

W górę unoszą się dwie ręce.

— A kto przeciw? 

Knot wpatruje się w las wzniesionych rąk i z ulgą oznajmia:

— Wniosek członka Wizengamotu Albusa Dumbledore’a zostaje odrzucony większością czterdziestu ośmiu głosów. Następnie, głosowanie w sprawie…

Pryskają iskry i Dumbledore znika pożerany w językach ognia, demonstrując swoje niezadowolenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> małe wyjaśnienia: zapomniałam o ao3 (miałam go też trochę dość); jeśli irytują was takie nieregularne aktualizacje, to zapraszam na Wattpada (jesteśmy na rozdziale siedemnastym). tutaj też pojawią się wszystkie zaległe rozdziały, dzisiaj ogarnę drugi rok, a potem się zobaczy ;)


	11. 11. Oddech śmierci

— Jak poszło? — pyta Harry wieczorem, kiedy Hermiona i Ron siedzą przy oknie i dyskutują nad zapisanymi pergaminami. 

Rozstał się z Tomem w ciemnym korytarzu, życząc miłej nocy i popędził od razu do Wieży Gryffindoru, dlatego teraz stoi tu zziajany, a czarne kosmyki włosów przylepiają się do czoła. 

— Czego się dowiedzieliście? — dopytuje, kiedy nikt mu nie odpowiada. 

— Kompletne zero. — Ron odchyla głowę i wpatruje się w sufit z zrezygnowaną miną. — Malfoy to pinda. 

— Hermiona? — Harry czuje, że nie dowie się niczego konkretnego od Rona, więc zwraca się w stronę przyjaciółki.

Granger wzdycha ciężko.

— Malfoy tylko się przechwalał przed Crabbem, a Millicentę traktował jak powietrze. Jedyne, co wiemy to to, że on na pewno nie jest dziedzicem, co ewidentnie pokazuje, że to…

— Przestań wreszcie mieszać do wszystkiego Toma! Wiecie co? — mówi, nie wiedząc, że już niedługo pożałuje swoich słów. — Mam was dość! Róbcie te swoje śledztwa i dochodzenia, by wrobić Toma. Mnie to nie obchodzi, sam znajdę winnego.

— Har… — zaczyna Hermiona, ale przerywa jej krzyk Freda. 

— Siostra! Ale unikaj brata, mówił, że zleje ci skórę.

— Niechby tylko spróbował. — Rudowłosa głowa Ginny wychyla się zza portretu Grubej Damy. — Cześć, Harry — mówi najmłodsza Weasley, momentalnie czerwieniejąc na twarzy. 

— Ginny! Gdzieś ty była? — Ron zrywa się z krzesła jak poparzony. 

— Tu i tam. — Dziewczyna odgarnia włosy, gdy spogląda na Harry’ego, od razu ucieka wzrokiem. 

Ron wraca i pada na krzesło z westchnieniem człowieka zmęczonego swoimi obowiązkami.

— Rola starszego brata — mówi, machając ręką, jakby przepędzał komara. — Mam jej pilnować, a ona by tylko wychodziła na spotkania z przyjaciółką.

— Bo nie jest z Gryffindoru! Gdzie indziej mam się z nią spotykać, hm? Oświeć mnie, geniuszu.

— To znajdź sobie przyjaciółkę z Gryffindoru! Mama kazała cię pilnować! 

— Percy nie ma nic przeciwko. A to on jest tu najstarszy. — Ginny wystawia bratu język i zmyka po schodach. 

— Ona mnie do grobu kiedyś wpędzi!

— Już tak nie szalej, braciszku. — George pojawia się za Ronem i targa mu włosy.

— Hej! — Ron próbuje ułożyć ponownie fryzurę, co George kwituje śmiechem. 

— Nie znęcaj się tak nad nią, trudno jej znaleźć przyjaciół z taką wredną osobowością — mówi Fred.

— Słyszałam to! — dochodzi ich piskliwy krzyk Ginny, a cała piątka Gryfonów wybucha śmiechem.

Po czasie Harry zapomina, że miał być obrażony na Rona i Hermionę, więc idzie z nimi na zielarstwo, zawzięcie dyskutując o możliwości zamknięcia Hogwartu. 

— Powinni zamknąć szkołę i zrobić coś z Komnatą Tajemnic, zniszczyć czy coś — mówi Hermiona.

— Tato powiedział, że Dumbledore miał na ten temat wystąpienie w Wizengamocie. Nie chcieli się zgodzić. Zamykają szkołę i już. — Ron wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie mogą zamknąć Hogwartu! — Harry nie potrafi sobie tego wyobrazić. Jak mogą zamknąć jego dom?

— To konieczne środki bezpieczeństwa. — Hermiona kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego i lekko ściska. 

— Tom się ze mną zgadza. Muszą rozwiązać ten problem jakoś inaczej, Hogwart nie może zostać zamknięty i tyle. 

— Psia ich mać!

Trójka Gryfonów przystaje, słysząc donośne przekleństwo. Zza wielkiego stracha na wróble wyłania się jeszcze większy człowiek z bujną, brązową brodą.

— Coś się stało, proszę pana?

— Hagrid wystarczy — przedstawia się i odchrząkuje. — Psia jego… no, ten. Spokojna wasza rozczochrana… po prostu jacyś chuligani, cholibka, wyrżnęli mi wszystkie kurczaki. 

— Hagrid, czyli…? — pyta Hermiona.

— Gajowy i strażnik kluczy w Hogwarcie. — Mężczyzna prostuje się i wypina dumnie pierś. — A teraz wybaczcie, muszę iść do Dumbledore’a — dodaje i odchodzi w stronę zamku.

— Dziwny człowiek — mówi Ron, przypatrując się szerokim plecom odchodzącego Hagrida. 

— Bardziej powinny cię dziwić te kurczaki. — Po powiedzeniu tych słów Hermiona zamyśla się i nie mówi już nic, dopóki pani Sprout nie zadaje pytania.

**∞**

Dni zmieniają się w tygodnie, a Hogwart dalej pozostaje otwarty i funkcjonuje normalnie, jeśli brać pod uwagę niezwykłą sytuację. Uczniowie chodzą w grupach, bojąc się przemierzać labirynt korytarzy po zmierzchu. Nauczyciele próbują uspokajać, ale nie za wiele to daje. Nad Hogwartem wisi kostucha, ostrząc kosę o kości poległych. 

— Idziesz? — pytanie Rona budzi Harry’ego z letargu. 

— Hm? — Podnosi głowę i rozgląda się po bibliotece. Tom, który siedzi obok niego, wygląda jakby torturował dwójkę Gryfonów w myślach, gdy uśmiecha się zimno w ich stronę. 

— Chcemy coś sprawdzić, idziesz z nami?

— Co sprawdzić, jeśli można wiedzieć? — dopytuje Tom. 

— Nie twoja sprawa — odpowiada Ron i szybko przenosi swoją uwagę z powrotem na Harry’ego. — To jak? Idziesz?

— Mam ważne sprawy z Tomem — wymijająco odpowiada Harry. 

— Jakie? — Hermiona zakłada ręce na piersi i spogląda niezadowolona w stronę Toma, który uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Można by powiedzieć, że to słodki uśmiech, gdyby nie te zimne, granatowe oczy. 

— Głucha jesteś? Ważne. 

— Uczymy się — odpowiada w tym samym momencie Harry i spogląda na Toma z wyrzutem.

— No co? — Ślizgon udaje niewinnego i z zadowolonym uśmiechem wraca do pisania zadania z zaklęć. 

— Harry się uczy? — Hermiona powątpiewająco spogląda na Gryfona, który szczerzy się w odpowiedzi.

— Dotrzymuję towarzystwa Tomowi, który się uczy — odpowiada Harry, którego zachowanie Hermiony powoli zaczyna irytować. 

— Harry nie jest idiotą, Granger. Może…

— Dobra, zrozumiałam. — Hermiona wygląda, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać, a Harry’emu robi się przykro. Tom przewraca oczami, doskonale wiedząc, co dzieje się w głowie Harry’ego, w końcu zna go bardzo dobrze. Czasami ma wrażenie, że zna Gryfona lepiej niż samego siebie. — Idziemy, Ron? — dodaje cicho, łamiącym się głosem.

— Do zobaczenia później, stary — żegna się Weasley i pędzi za Hermioną, która zdążyła już wyjść z biblioteki. 

— Dalej szukają Dziedzica Slytherina? — pyta Tom po jakimś czasie, uderzając delikatnie piórem o usta. 

— Ta… — Harry kładzie głowę na stoliku i przymyka oczy. — Kto może być na tyle bezduszny, by zabijać niewinnych? — pyta cicho.

Harry naprawdę ma dość. Chciałby móc coś zrobić, ale zupełnie nie wie, co. To jak szukanie igły w stogu siana, bo dosłownie każdy może stać za morderstwami. W dodatku groźba, że zamkną Hogwart nie napawa optymizmem, Harry nie ma najmniejszej ochoty wracać do Dursleyów. 

Tom odkłada pióro i przekręca głowę, opierając ją na dłoni, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego siedzącego obok. 

— Zabójstwo nie musi być koniecznie złe. 

Harry marszczy brwi i podnosi głowę, by lepiej spojrzeć na twarz chłopaka, która nie zdradza żadnych emocji.

— Każda śmierć jest zła.

— Nawet egzekucja gwałciciela? Zabójstwo w obronie ojczyzny? — Oczy Toma błyszczą z ekscytacji, gdy zaczyna przytaczać kolejne przypadki. — Wyobraź sobie sytuację, że ktoś podłożył bombę pod szkołę. Policja go złapała, ale zwyrodnialec nie chce zdradzić dokładnego miejsca położenia bomby. Gra z nimi w grę. — Tom nachyla się w stronę Harry’ego.

— Grę?

— Tak. Bo to psychopata. Mówi, że powie, gdzie jest bomba, jeśli jeden z oficerów zabije swoją żonę. Co mają wybrać? Śmierć setek dzieci czy jednej kobiety? I czy takie zabójstwo byłoby złe? W końcu zabije żonę, by ocalić niewinne dzieci. 

— A tortury? — pyta Harry. — Nie mogliby go torturować, aby zdobyć informację?

Tom uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem.

— Zabójstwo jest złe, ale tortury nie? Wielu twierdzi, że tortury są okrutniejsze niż zabójstwo, które czasami jest aktem łaski i oszczędza bólu. 

— To nie mogą tego jakoś rozwiązać, by nikt nie został zabity? To nie fair — mówi Harry. — Nie ma dobrego rozwiązania. 

— Takie jest życie — odpowiada cicho Tom. — Czasami nie mamy wyboru i musimy zrobić coś złego, by ocalić coś większego, bardziej specjalnego.

— To je zmienię! — mówi Harry, czując niepokojące uczucie bezsilności. — Jak skończę Hogwart, to zmienię świat tak, by nikt już nie musiał cierpieć. 

— Och? I jak zamierzasz to zrobić?

— Jeszcze nie wiem, ale z twoją pomocą na pewno się uda. W końcu jesteś mądry, no nie? 

Harry’ego wypełnia ciepłe uczucie, gdy obserwuje jak twarz Toma łagodnieje i pojawia się na niej ten rzadki, delikatny uśmiech, gdy oczy błyszczą i są łagodne. 

— Jesteś moim światłem, wiesz? — mówi cicho, ale Harry już nie zwraca na niego uwagi, skupiony na wyciąganiu magazynu quidditcha z torby.

— Mówiłeś coś?

— Nie, nic. Zupełnie nic. 

I obaj zanurzają się w lekturze — Tom w teorii zaklęć, a Harry w analizie najlepszych mioteł dla szukających. 

Całe popołudnie upływa im właśnie tak: spokojnie wśród zakurzonych książek i cichego dźwięku skrobania pióra po pergaminie, dopóki nie słyszą magicznie podgłośnionego głosu profesor McGonagall.

— WSZYSCY UCZNIOWIE MAJĄ SIĘ NATYCHMIAST STAWIĆ W WIELKIEJ SALI. 

Harry i Tom spoglądają po sobie: Gryfon z przerażeniem, a Tom z dziwnym spokojem, jakby w ogóle nie był zaskoczony ogłoszeniem.

— Jak myślisz, o co może chodzić? — pyta Harry, gdy wychodzą razem z biblioteki. Głos opiekunki Gryffindoru nadal brzęczy w uszach. Jak fale morza uderzające o skaliste wybrzeże powraca niby echem, nasuwając Harry’emu same czarne myśli. 

— Najprawdopodobniej o Komnatę Tajemnic. — Tom potwierdza ponure przypuszczenia Pottera. 

Kto zginął?

To pytanie wisi niewypowiedziane pomiędzy dwójką dwunastoletnich chłopców, gdy stają przed drzwiami od Wielkiej Sali. Wokół panuje cisza, choć korytarz zapełniają uczniowie z różnych domów i różnych roczników. Harry sięga ręką w stronę Toma i ściska jego dłoń, by zaraz ją puścić. Rozstają się już w środku, każdy idzie w stronę stołu swojego domu.

Harry automatycznie szuka wzrokiem Rona i Hermiony, ale nie widzi ich ani żadnego innego Weasleya. Brakuje nawet małej Ginny. Potter rozgląda się z niepokojem. Gryfoni wydają się być spokojni, ale i oni nie wiedzą, co się dokładnie dzieje, dlaczego kazano im tu przyjść. Lee Jordan rozgląda się za Fredem i George’em, Seamus Finnigan wyciąga szyję, by lepiej widzieć stół nauczycielski, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam jakieś podpowiedzi, a Neville siedzi blady, wyginając palce. 

Minerwa McGonagall staje za mównicą. Harry zauważa czerwone oczy, jakby kobieta niedawno je sobie wypłakiwała, przekrzywiony kapelusz i kosmyki siwych włosów wychodzące z reguły mocno ściśniętego i nienagannie ułożonego koka. 

— Drodzy uczniowie — zaczyna, ale łamie się jej głos przy ostatniej sylabie. Zawiesza głowę na parę sekund, a gdy ją podnosi, wygląda na zdeterminowaną, by wykonać powierzone zadanie należycie. Odchrząkuje i kontynuuje: 

— Pewnie jesteście zdezorientowani i podejrzewacie, o co tu chodzi, co wzbudza wasz niepokój. Rozumiem, choć bardzo chciałabym, aby dzisiejsza sytuacja nie miała miejsca, abyście pozostali szczęśliwi w niewiedzy. Mimo mojego życzenia… prawda wam się należy. Hogwart zostanie zamknięty ze względu na dzisiejsze wydarzenia. Po mojej przemowie wszyscy wrócicie do pokojów wspólnych, by się spakować, a jutro po śniadaniu pociąg zabierze was do domów. 

Uczniowie zaczynają rozmawiać, gdy wicedyrektorka milknie na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Harry siedzi na miejscu, zaciskając palce mocno na krawędzi ławki. Spogląda w stronę Toma, który wygląda na tak samo wstrząśniętego. Mimo tego Ślizgon posyła mu pocieszający uśmiech. Harry odwraca głowę i spogląda po Gryfonach. Neville wygląda, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, Lavender już cicho pochlipuje w ramię Parvati, która to z kolei twardym wzrokiem spogląda w stronę McGonagall. Dean i Seamus szepczą między sobą z przejęciem, a Harry’ego nagle uderza jedna myśl.

Gdzie są Ron i Hermiona?

— Prefektów proszę o pozostanie, zostaną wam przekazane dalsze informacje, z którymi zaznajomicie uczniów swoich domów. 

Harry patrzy po twarzach otaczających go Gryfonów, nawet wychyla się, by sprawdzić, czy Percy nie siedzi gdzieś na końcu. Jednak nigdzie go nie ma. Uczucie niepokoju tylko rośnie w Harrym, gdy ten tylko siedzi, bo w końcu tylko to może robić. A chciałby działać!

— Profesor Dumbledore dostał dzisiaj dokładne wytyczne z Ministerstwa Magii, dlatego też udał się, aby je przedyskutować, by jutro wasza ewakuacja przeszła sprawnie. Jestem zobowiązana, aby przekazać też te niemiłe wiadomości. Zginął kolejny uczeń. — McGonagall nawet nie próbuje już powstrzymać łez, które zaczynają spływać jej po policzkach. — R-Ronald Weasley na zawsze pozostanie w naszych sercach. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wielu z was chciałoby pożegnać przyjaciela, ale teraz jest czas dla jego rodziny, proszę, uszanujcie ich żałobę. Na koniec mam trochę pogodniejszą informację — mówi McGonagall, poprawiając okulary. Na jej twarzy pojawia się bolesny uśmiech. — Hermiona Granger przeżyła atak i aktualnie znajduje się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, gdzie zostanie jej podane antidotum na petryfikację. 

Harry nie czuje nic, gdy wychodzi z Wielkiej Sali wraz z tłumem uczniów. Chce przytulić się do Toma, ale gdy szuka chłopaka wzrokiem, widzi jak Ślizgon wręcz wybiega z pomieszczenia i kieruje się w nieznane Harry’emu miejsce. 

Gryfon nie ma najmniejszej ochoty, by wracać do pokoju wspólnego. Bo po co ma tam iść? Wszystko będzie mu przypominało o Ronie i Hermionie, których teraz nie ma. Rona nie zobaczy już nigdy. Wędruje bez celu, aż za oknami nie zajdzie słońce. Korytarze stają się mroczne, a cienie przerażające, gdy Harry słyszy ciche łkanie. 

Ostrożnie kieruje się w stronę, z której słyszy nikły dźwięk. Za zbroją, pod obrazem przedstawiającym gaj oliwny siedzi skulona postać. Drobne ramiona drżą targane szlochami, a włosy przypominają gniazdo wróbli. 

— Ginny? — pyta Harry, podchodząc w stronę płaczącej dziewczynki. 

Siostra Rona unosi głowę, ukazując czerwoną twarz i oczy zapuchnięte od łez. 

— H-harry… — mówi cicho, tak cicho, że Harry ledwo ją słyszy. 

— Hej. — Harry ostrożnie siada koło Ginny tak, że ich ramiona prawie się stykają. — Ron nie chciałby, żebyś aż tak bardzo płakała. 

— To dlaczego ty też płaczesz?

Chłopak unosi rękę do twarzy i gdy dotyka palcami skóry ze zdziwnieniem zauważa, że koniuszki palców są mokre.

— Rzeczywiście — mówi i stara się uśmiechnąć łagodnie, by pocieszyć dziewczynę. — Nawet nie zauważyłem. 

— Ale ty możesz płakać — mówi Ginny. — Ego Rona by się ucieszyło, a ja…

Dziewczyna milknie i chowa twarz w kolanach.

— Ty co?

— Ja… Harry, bo to ja go zabiłam!

— C-co?

— B-bo… — Ginny zapowietrza się na chwilę od szlochu. — Bo był ten dziennik… i ja w nim pisałam, a p-potem… Nic nie pamiętałam! Budziłam się rano, nie pamiętając, co robiłam poprzedniej nocy! A dzisiaj też tak było! Gdyby nie Tom…

— Tom? Tom Smith?

— Tak, zauważył, że ze mną było coś nie tak i zabrał dziennik, powiedział, że zostałam opętana i że on wszystko naprawi. Ale to przecież nie zwróci życia Rona, prawda? Czekaj, gdzie idziesz? — pyta, ale Harry już nie słyszy, biegnie w stronę lochów, bo musi znaleźć Toma. 

Echo kroków odbija się od ścian pustych korytarzy, na szczęście Harry nie napotyka na swojej drodze Filcha czy jakiegoś nauczyciela. Jednak gdy ma już zbiec do lochów, z ciemności włania się ręka ubrana w szkolny mundurek i wciąga Harry’ego w zaułek. Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, że Harry nie ma możliwości, by jakoś zareagować. 

Gdy unosi głowę, spogląda w granatowe oczy Toma. 

— C…? 

Harry chciałby zadać Tomowi cały szereg pytań, ale ten przykłada mu do ust palec i ucisza.

— Ciii — cichy szept brzmi jak syczenie węża. Tom wychyla się, by po chwili szybko wrócić i przyciągnąć Harry’ego do swojej piersi.

Potter słyszy w uszach głośne bicie serca, gdy stoi przyklejony do piersi Toma. Wsłuchując się, może wyróżnić oddech Ślizgona i silne bicie jego serca. 

— Przeklęte bachory.

Filch unosi rękę, w której trzyma lampę i świeci, rozglądając się za nieposłusznymi uczniami. Krzywi usta, przeklina i chce splunąć na podłogę, ale przypomina sobie, że to on będzie musiał to potem sprzątać, więc przeklina ponownie i wreszcie odchodzi. 

Harry może odetchnąć z ulgą. Natychmiast wyplątuje się z ramion Toma i spogląda na niego w ciemności.

—  _ Lumos. _ — Uśmiech Toma wygląda jeszcze bardziej drapieżnie w mdłym świetle różdżki, które wydłuża cienie na jego twarzy, nadając jej wręcz upiorny wygląd.

— Spotkałem Ginny — mówi Harry, a uśmiech momentalnie znika z twarzy Ślizgona. — O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? 

Tom wzdycha i spogląda gdzieś w bok, byle by nie patrzeć w iskrzące się zielenią oczy Pottera. 

— To skomplikowane — mówi — ale zasługujesz na prawdę. Mój ojciec… 

— To Voldemort, wiem — odpowiada Harry niewzruszonym tonem.

— Och, naprawdę? Dumbledore ci tak powiedział?

— Wiem, że to twoja prywatna sprawa, dlatego nic nie mówiłem, bo wiesz, nic mnie to nie obchodzi… W końcu dalej jesteś moim Tomem, co nie?

— Dalej jestem twoim Tomem — potwierdza Simth i podnosi rękę, by położyć ją delikatnie na policzku Harry’ego. — Ale mój  _ ojciec _ umieścił w pamiętniku należącej do Weasley klątwę, która ją opętała. Dlatego zamierzam powstrzymać to wszystko, ocalić Hogwart od zamknięcia i zabić potwora. 

— A ja z tobą — dodaje hardo Harry, czując jak ciepło rozpływa się po jego ciele. Miał rację, Tom nie był tym złym, wręcz przeciwnie. Z uśmiechem spogląda na zamyśloną minę Toma i ściska jego palce, po czym spuszcza ich złączona dłonie na dół. 

**∞**

Czarodziej w fioletowej szacie i kapturze zaciągniętym na twarz tak, by padał na nią cień, pojawia się przed wysokim murem. Stare kamienie popękały i teraz przez dziury można dostrzec wnętrze podwórza — kolejne mury, kolejne kamienie, cegły, a we wszystkich oknach tkwią kraty. 

Wokół ciągną się Alpy. Wysokie szczyty pokrywa biały śnieg, a wiatr świszczy w uszach, poruszając peleryną czarodzieja na wszelkie strony, co ukazuje jego długą, srebrną brodę.

Na czarnych murach nad wysoką bramą widnieje napis, który niegdyś musiał być złoty.

_ Dla większego dobra.  _

Albus Dumbledore otwiera bramę, rozpościerając ręce. Metal skrzypi, skręca się, by wreszcie pęknąć. Odłamki spadają na brukowane podwórze, z czarnych murów sypie się pył. Dyrektor Hogwartu unosi głowę i spogląda w kierunku najwyższej wieży zamku. Na starczej twarzy widnieje ponure zdecydowanie, musi to zrobić. To jedyny sposób, by nie dopuścić do kolejnej tragedii. Nie pozwoli, by jego uczniowie umierali. Choćby miał przepłacić za tę decyzję stanowiskiem, życiem… Uratuje Hogwart.

Gdy Dumbledore zjawia się w małej celi z jednym oknem, które praktycznie nie przepuszcza żadnego światła, zostaje przywitany przez tak dobrze znany mu głos.

— Przyjacielu... Przyszedłeś.

Gellert Grindelwald śmieje się ochryple.


	12. 11.5. Głupiec

Albus Dumbledora uważa się za rozsądnego człowieka. W większości. Pomijając parę głupich sytuacji z młodości, kiedy to hormony miały więcej do powiedzenia niż rozum, co skończyło się jak skończyło, to naprawdę, Albus może z ręką na sercu powiedzieć, że w sytuacjach wymagających trudnych decyzji zawsze rozważał za i przeciw, by wybrać najbardziej korzystną opcję. Jednak gdy tak teraz wpatruje się w Grindelwalda, który przy lustrze przycina swoje włosy, zaczyna wątpić w jakikolwiek rozsądek. Czy w ogóle go posiadał? Ma ochotę zaśmiać się gorzko nad swoją głupotą, a potem pójść do Aberfortha i wypić po kieliszku, zwierając się z głupich decyzji.

Brat z pewnością nagadałby mu, jakim głupcem jest, a Albus spierałby się, tak z przywyczajenia, nawet wygrałby tę dyskusję niepodważalnymi argumentami, ale tak naprawdę wiedziałby, że jest tym głupcem. 

— Nadal upierasz się, że nie dasz mi różdżki? — Gellert rzuca brzytwę i przejeżdża wnętrzem dłoni po świeżo ogolonej brodzie. Odbicie w lustrze pokazuje Albusowi przeszywające spojrzenie heterochromicznych oczu.

— Aż takim głupcem nie jestem. — Dumbledore wzdycha głośno i zaciska palce mocniej na różdżce, którą ukrywają fałdy fioletowej szaty. 

Czy rozpoznaje swojego dawnego pana? Albusa nagle przeszywa dreszcz strachu. A co jeśli…?

— To dziwne — śmieje się Gellert, kiedy spogląda w lustro i zaczyna poprawiać białe jak śnieg włosy — zwykłeś mawiać, że nim nie jesteś. Rozsądek, bla, bla, bla, bla. — Mężczyzna odwraca się, by wyszczerzyć się drapieżnie, ale efekt psują pożółkłe, krzywe zęby. 

— Dorosłem — odpowiada sucho Dumbledore.

— Coś późno, kochany. — Gellert wreszcie porzuca łustro i odwraca się w stronę Dumbledore’a. Wstaje i prezentuje wychudzone ciało przysłonięte przez luźną, więzienną szatę. — Powiesz wreszcie, czemu zawdzięczam ratunek? Czy będziemy tak stali, aż wreszcie któryś z nas umrze? Obawiam się, że obaj jesteśmy bliżej śmierci niż dalej. Ale najpierw daj mi jakieś ubranie. 

— Proszę bardzo i przestań sobie żartować, Gellercie. To poważna sprawa. — Dumbledore robi szybki ruch różdżką, bojąc się, że Grindelwald zauważy, że używa Czarnej Różdżki, a ciało czarodzieja przykrywa czarna szata i płaszcz tego samego koloru.

— To miłe, że pamiętasz, jaki był mój gust — mówi, oglądając swoje ubranie. — Więc co takiego się wydarzyło, że to mnie uwolniłeś, hm? Mniemam, że coś strasznego.

— Lord Voldemort. 

Albus powinien był się spodziewać, że reakcją Gellerta na te słowa będzie dziki śmiech. Mężczyzna aż zgina się wpół, choć to bardziej element tego jak siebie kreuje niż odzwierciedlenie rzeczywistego usposobienia. 

— Ten błazen? Znowu? — Grindelwald prostuje się i ociera łzy śmiechu, a jego mina momentalnie poważnieje, a niebieskie oko o kolorze bliskim lodowca wygląda upiornie. — Jak? W gazetach czytałem, że ten chłopiec go pokonał, więc jak?

— Nastąpiły pewne komplikacje…

— Słucham uważnie. — Grindelwald siada na fotelu i zakłada nogę na nogę. 

— Lord Voldemort nigdy nie zginął, po prostu jego ciało i umysł cofnęły się w czasie. — Albus musi przerwać, gdy widzi minę swojego rozmówcy. Przypominają mu się stare czasy, gdy śmiech u Gellerta był szczery, ale nie, nie może robić się sentymentalny, nie teraz. — A teraz historia kołem się toczy. Jestem pewien, że to on otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic, jak i…

— Czekaj, czekaj. — Grindelwald unosi obie dłonie. — Jakim cudem aż tak odmłodniał?

— Bratnie dusze — szepcze Dumbledore; doskonale wie, jaka będzie reakcje Gellerta, chciałby być na to gotowy, ale wie, że ten nigdy się nie pogodził, a rana jest zbyt świeża, wciąż się jątrzy. 

Niebieskie i czarne oczy ciemnieją, Grindelwald uśmiecha się, ale w tym uśmiechu nie ma ani grama pozytywnych emocji.

— Och? Więc Voldemort i ten Potter to bratnie dusze? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ich magia się rozpoznała, a połączenie jest na tyle mocne, że wyrównało ich wiek? Pamiętasz przypadek w Szwajca…

— Pamiętam — ucina Dumbledore. — Ale to teraz nieważne. 

— Nieważne? Nieważne mówi — parska Grindelwald. — Wiesz co, Albusie? Pieprz się — wręcz wypluwa te słowa. — Gdybyś nie zerwał naszej więzi, doskonale byś wiedział jak funkcjonują bratnie dusze. 

— To było konieczne, inaczej nie mógłbym cię pokonać. 

— Oczywiście, usprawiedliwiaj się dalej. Ale czego mam oczekiwać? Dla ciebie wszystko jest ważniejsze od ludzi. 

— Nie udawaj świętego — warczy Albus. Obiecał sobie, że nie da się ponieść emocjom, ale to właśnie ta jedna cecha Gellerta, która sprawia, że teraz są, gdzie są — zawsze wie, gdzie uderzyć, by zabolało najmocniej.

— Nie udaję, uprzejmie wskazuję twoje wady. — Gellert poprawia się na fotelu i podpiera podbródek o rękę. — Więc co? Mały Voldemort szaleje po zamku i chcesz mojej pomocy?

— Slytherin korzystał z pierwotnej magii, gdy tworzył Komnatę Tajemnic, bratnie dusze to jedna z nielicznych pozostałości po tej sile.

— Ale wiesz, że nasza magia dusz już nie istnieje? Na twoje własne życzenie. 

— Właśnie, że istnieje, Gellercie, tylko… w trochę innej formie, dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy, nie mogę pozwolić, by dzieci ginęły, a i nie zabiję dziecka, by powstrzymać kolejne morderstwa. Nie mogę ponownie wybrać mniejszego zła. — Dumbledore robi dwa kroki w stronę Gellerta, starając się, aby oczy przekazywały szczerość. 

— Więc co proponujesz? Konkrety poproszę, bo chyba doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ja nie dam się z powrotem zamknąć w tej dziurze. 

— Nie jestem głupcem.

— Wątpię — śmieje się Gellert — ale kontynuuj, proszę. — Wskazuje ręką z przekornym uśmiechem.

— Pomożesz mi zabić potwora z Komnaty Tajemnic, a w zamian… — Dumbledore przełyka ślinę, bo nie chce tego powiedzieć, ale wie, że to jedyne wyjście. — Pozwolę ci żyć w jakimś odosobnionym miejscu tak, byś nie sprawiał problemów.

— Kusząca propozycja. — Coś niebezpiecznego błyska w różnokolorowych oczach Grindelwalda. Wstaje i podchodzi do Dumbledore’a tak blisko, że niemal stykają się nosami. 

Dumbledore wciąga powietrze, gdy ciepły oddech mężczyzny owiewa jego twarz. Wychudzona ręka unosi się, a Gellert z nostalgicznym uśmiechem gładzi kciukiem policzek Albusa. 

— Wymienić jedno więzienie na drugie — szepcze, po czym jednym gwałtownym ruchem wyrywa Dumbledore’owi różdżkę z ręki. — Podziękuję.

Z determinacją w oczach wzywa burzę, wiatr szaleje, niszczy przedmioty znajdujące się w zakurzonym pomieszczeniu, w tym lustro, a potem unosi jego odłamki, sprawiając, że wirują wokół Dumbledore’a. Czarodziej stoi z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

— A teraz właśnie sobie uświadomiłeś, jaką głupotę popełniłeś, prawda Albusie? — Gellert śmieje się, podrywa Czarną Różdżkę, wzmacniając wiatr, odłamek lustra rozcina policzek Dumbledore’a, a Grindelwald teleportuje się.

Ostatnim, co widzi Dumbledore, to ten uśmiech, który kiedyś sprawił, że zakochał się na zabój. Jak zwykle zostawia go z wyrwą w sercu i przytłaczającym poczuciu własnej głupoty.


	13. 12. Koniec

— Skąd wiesz, gdzie jest wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic? — pyta Harry, kiedy wraz z Tomem przemierza ciemne i puste korytarze Hogwartu. 

— To nie było takie trudne. — Tom wzrusza ramionami. — W sumie przez przypadek spotkałem ducha, którego śmierć spowodował potwór z Komnaty Tajemnic. Wystarczyło ją zapytać.

— Ją? — dopytuje Harry.

— Jęczącą Martę — odpowiada Tom, po czym skręca i zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami do łazienki dla dziewczyn. Szparą pod drzwiami wylewa się kałuża brudnej krwi, Tom przekracza ją, robiąc długi krok, Harry wdeptuje prosto w sam środek, mocząc nogawkę spodni. 

Jego myśli zajmuje potwór z Komnaty Tajemnic. Jak go pokonają? A potem przypomina sobie Rona, którego ciało pewnie zabrali już rodzice. Jak wyglądają czarodziejskie pogrzeby? Wolałby tego nie wiedzieć. 

Tom bez zastanowienia podchodzi do umywalki z wygrawerowanym wężem. Gładzi srebrną ozdobę opuszką palca.

— To tu? — pyta Harry, a Tom jakby budzi się z transu. Kiwa głową i zabiera rękę. 

—  _ Otwórz się. _ — Powietrze przecina cichy syk, a umywalka rozstępuje się, ukazując ciemny tunel.

Harry podchodzi bliżej i schyla się, by przyjrzeć się nieodgadnionej otchłani. 

— Nie widać dna — mówi i chce przybliżyć się jeszcze bardziej, ale powstrzymuje go ręka Toma zaciśnięta na kołnierzu mundurka. 

— Bo wpadniesz. 

Harry posłusznie prostuje się i odstępuje na dwa kroki. Uśmiecha się przepraszająco, ale Tom nie wygląda na rozbawionego. Wyciąga różdżkę i zapala ją zaklęciem, by oświetlić tunel.

— Na pewno chcesz tam iść? To niebezpieczne, nie wiemy, czym jest potwór ani nawet…

— Wiesz, że taką gadką tylko mnie zachęcasz? — Harry unosi brew, a Tom robi zrezygnowaną minę. — W końcu to ja tu jestem Gryfonem i rozumiem, że się boisz, ale Hogwart jest ważniejszy! 

— Nie o siebie się boję — mamrocze Tom, ale Harry go nie słucha, zbyt zatracony w swojej przemowie.

— Nie chcę wrócić do Dursleyów, ty nie chcesz wrócić do sierocińca, razem damy radę. — Harry uśmiecha się szeroko w stronę Toma, który to przekrzywia głowę z cwanym uśmiechem.

— Czyli twoje powody nie są takie bohaterskie… Chcesz tam iść dla siebie, nie dla innych. 

— I dla siebie, i dla innych — poprawia go Harry. — Przestań doszukiwać się ukrytych znaczeń i wymyśl jak tam zejść! Myślisz, że miotły dałyby radę?

— Nie muszę — mówi Tom, po czym dodaje z błyskiem w oku: — Bo już to wiem.

— Jednak miotły? Miotły to mój pomysł!

—  _ Ukaż się. _ — Z ust Toma ponownie wydobywa się syk. I tym razem zastanawia on Harry’ego, bo w tunel zaczyna się przekształcać w kamienne schody znikające w mroku.

— Dlaczego syczysz?

— To wężomowa — odpowiada Tom automatycznie. 

— Czyli co? Rozmawiasz z wężami?

Tom kiwa głową.

— I mogę używać specjalnej magii, jak ta tu. — Wskazuje podbródkiem na schody. — Idziemy?

Schodzą powoli śliskimi schodami, a Harry nie może przestać zastanawiać się nad słowami Toma. Wężomowa, której można użyć, by manipulować wejściem do Komnaty Tajemnic? To atut, który Harry bez zawahania przypisałby Dziedzicowi Slytherina, ale przecież jego Tom nie może nim być. 

— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

— Hm? Ale czego?

— Że umiesz rozmawiać z wężami… myślałem, że jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

— Bo jesteśmy. — Ślizgon odwraca się i spogląda na Harry’ego twardym wzrokiem. — Jesteśmy. A nie powiedziałem ci tego ze względu na Granger.

— Hermionę?

— Od razu zaczęłaby mnie osądzać o bycie Dziedzicem Slytherina, bo widzisz, Harry... Czarodzieje uznają tą umiejętność jako czarnomagiczną, utożsamiają z Salazarem Slytherinem i pierwotną magią.

— Myślałem, że to legenda — mówi Harry, przypominając sobie lekcję z Binnsem.

— Ale w każdej legendzie tkwi ziarno prawdy. 

W milczeniu pokonują drogę na sam dół. Gdy schody wreszcie się kończą, ukazuje się im wielka komnata śmierdząca stęchlizną. Harry rusza za Tomem, a z każdym krokiem pod schodami chrzęszczą kości szczurów; trampki Harry’ego miażdżą ich czaszki i roztrzaskują kręgosłupy. Tom z determinacją prze naprzód, zatrzymuje się dopiero przed kolejną przeszkodą, którą jest zamknięte przejście.

—  _ Otwórz się. _ — Tom znowu używa wężomowy, a Harry czuje ciarki na całym ciele. Gdy patrzy na Toma, coś wywołuje w nim uczucie niepokoju; jakaś natrętna myśl, która czeka, by Harry sięgnął do zakamarków umysłu, by ją odkryć. 

Węże na kamiennej ścianie zwijają się, odblokowując przejście, a za nim na Harry’ego i Toma czeka kolejny korytarz, na końcu którego znajduje się Komnata Tajemnic. Tom wydaje się doskonale wiedzieć, dokąd iść, bo nie błądzi w labiryncie tuneli, pewnie prze naprzód. 

— Tom? — pyta Harry podążający za Ślizgonem.

— Hm? — Smith nie przerywa swojego marszu, nawet nie odwraca się w stronę Gryfona. 

— Jak zamierzamy pokonać tego potwora tak w ogóle?

— Gryfońska odwaga ci nie wystarczy? — Tom śmieje się cicho. — Spokojnie, jestem przygotowany — dodaje, klepiąc skórzaną torbę zawieszoną na ramieniu. Przez ruch chłopaka coś w środku niej brzęczy, jakby znajdowało się tam szkło. 

— Harry.

— Co? — Potter spogląda w granatowe oczy Toma, który zatrzymuje się. 

— Zamknij oczy.

— Ale dlacze…?

— Po prostu to zrób! 

— Ale…

— Potem ci wszystko wyjaśnię, proszę. 

Harry posłusznie zamyka oczy.

— Ale masz mi powiedzieć wszystko z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami — zastrzega. 

— Obiecuję. Zaczekaj tu — mówi jeszcze Tom, a potem Harry słyszy jego oddalające się kroki. 

— Tom! Hej! Nie idź sam! — Harry zaczyna iść, a że nie chce złamać obietnicy danej Tomowi, to porusza się powoli po omacku, starając nie upaść i nie rozbić nosa. 

—  _ Przybądź na wezwanie, bazyliszku, przybądź na wezwanie swojego pana.  _

— Dlaczego znowu syczysz? Tom? — woła i otwiera oczy w idealnym momencie, by zobaczyć ogromnego węża wyślizgującego się z paszczy posągu Salazara Slytherina. 

— Nie otwieraj oczu! I siedź tam! — warczy Tom, ale Harry nie potrafi zastosować się do prośby. — Ani rusz. 

Potwór ma żółte świdrujące spojrzenie i szereg ostrych kłów. Sunie po posadzce, a łuski wydają charakterystyczny, śliski dźwięk. Harry przełyka ślinę, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od przerażającego węża. 

Tom wyciąga dłoń, a drugą szpera w torbie. Po chwili wyciąga czarny eliksir i odkorkowuje go zębami, by wylać na twarz bazyliszka. Ciemna maź rozpryskuje się po pysku zwierzęcia, wdzierając do nozdrzy i wnętrza paszczy. Rozlega się przeraźliwy ryk, a potem cała Komnata Tajemnic trzęsie się, gdy ogromny wąż pada na ziemię, uderzając łbem o posadzkę. 

— T-tom? — pyta Harry i szybko zamyka oczy.

— Nie udawaj, widziałem, że miałeś otwarte — mówi Tom, chowając do torby pustą już fiolkę. — Udało się za pierwszym razem, huh. 

Harry teraz zauważa, że torbę wypełnia wiele podobnych fiolek z czarnym eliksirem. Znajduje się tam też zwykła książeczka obleczona brązową skórą.

— To trucizna? — Harry podbiega do Toma i spogląda na wielkie cielsko potwora, którego paszcza jest otwarta, ukazując rząd żółtych, ostrych zębów.

— Coś w tym rodzaju. — Tom klęka przy głowie węża i gładzi jego głowę. Potem obiema dłońmi chwyta kieł i ciągnie mocno, dopóki nie oderwie się od dziąseł. Wtedy wyjmuje dziennik i zielony eliksir, który wlewa na okładkę. Rzuca nieznane Harry’emu zaklęcie i wbija w środek kieł. Błyska światło, a w środku książki powstaje sporych rozmiarów dziura.

— Co robisz? — pyta Harry, przypatrując się jak Tom ze spokojem wykonuje kolejne czynności. 

— Alibi. — Tom wyciąga kieł i unosi do góry dziennik z zadowoleniem. 

Harry wpatruje się w swojego przyjaciela szerokimi oczami, a fragmenty układanki wskakują na miejsce. Ginny i dziennik, Tom i zainteresowanie eliksirami, wężomowa, Voldemort…

— Ty nie jesteś jego synem — mówi Harry nikłym szeptem, słowa ledwo wychodzą z jego ust. Tom zamiera, czekając na następne zdanie. — Ty… jesteś  _ nim _ . 

Smith prostuje się i odwraca w stronę Harry’ego z drapieżnym uśmiechem. Jednak to jedyne, co robi, nie zaczyna wyjaśniać, czego oczekiwał Gryfon.

— Nic nie powiesz?! 

— A co mam powiedzieć? Tak, jestem Lordem Voldemortem? Tak, wszyscy mnie oszukiwali? Tak, zabiłem Weasleya? Tak, jestem również twoim przyjacielem? I tak, nic nie pamiętam z poprzedniego życia?! To chcesz usłyszeć?

— Cokolwiek, Tom — mówi Harry. — Cokolwiek. Myślałem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem, a ty… jesteś mordercą mojego przyjaciela — mówi, czując jak poczucie zdrady zabiera z jego ciała całe ciepło. 

— Bo nim jestem! A z Weasleyem... to nie miałem zamiaru zabić jego, to miała być Granger. 

— To przecież nic nie zmienia! — wykrzykuje Harry, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. W oczach zbierają się niechciane łzy. — Oboje są dla mnie ważni!

— W tym tkwi problem — warczy Tom. — To  _ ja _ miałem byłem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. — Tom przykłada rękę do piersi. — Nie widzisz tego? Wszystko było idealnie, dopóki oni się nie napatoczyli! 

— Ty… naprawdę tak myślisz? — Harry czuje się, jakby pierwszy raz naprawdę widział swojego przyjaciela. Lekko rozszerzone źrenice zdradzają dziką desperację i zalążki szaleństwa.

— Ja to wiem! Dużo czytałem o Voldemorcie, o sobie… O nas! Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że jesteśmy bratnimi duszami, że tak czujesz! I wiesz co? Miałeś rację! Naprawdę nimi jesteśmy! Nasza magia jest kompatybilna, stanowimy idealnie uzupełniające się przeciwieństwa, razem jesteśmy zdolni do niesamowitych rzeczy!

Harry słucha Toma z rosnącym przerażeniem.

— A ja ciebie broniłem… Wszyscy mówili, że jest z tobą coś nie tak, ale w ciebie wierzyłem! Mówiłem, że mój Tom taki nie jest. Wyszedłem na naiwnego głupca… — Harry zawiesza głowę. — Nienawidzę cię! — krzyczy, emocje wreszcie go przerastają, a po twarzy zaczynają spływać łzy. — Nienawidzę!

Harry odwraca się z zamiarem odejścia, ale zatrzymuje go żelazny uścisk. 

— Nie odchodź! — W głosie Toma słychać czystą desperację szaleńca. — Jestem nikim bez ciebie! Nie czuję nic, tylko z tobą jestem w stanie czuć jakiekolwiek emocje! Morderstwa dostarczają dreszczyk, ale to nic w porównaniu z twoim uśmiechem! Proszę, Harry… nie zostawiaj mnie. 

— Jak mogę przyjaźnić się z mordercą? — pyta Harry. Spogląda w błagalne oczy Toma i ze zdziwieniem zauważa łzy, które ciurkiem spływają po bladych policzkach. 

— Chodzi o to, że byłem Voldemortem! Przysięgam, że nim nie jestem! To tylko to same ciało, historia toczy się od nowa! — desperacko zapewnia Ślizgon. Mokre od potu włosy przyczepiają się do jego czoła, a Harry czuje silną potrzebę, by je odgarnąć. Dusi ją gniewem.

— Nie! To nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! Mówiłem ci, że obchodzisz mnie ty i twoje czyny! To ty zabiłeś Colina i Rona! 

— I? Co z tego?

— Ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz… — Harry ma ochotę skulić się w kącie i płakać. 

— To mnie naucz! Naucz mnie tych cholernych emocji, ale nie zostawiaj! Bez ciebie będę sam, sam otoczony ciemnością i tą przerażającą obojętnością na świat, mając do dyspozycji tylko gniew. Ty rozświetlasz ten mrok, sprawiasz, że potrafię się cieszyć, żyć. 

Harry chciałby być silny na tyle, by odejść i nie słuchać płaczu Toma, zignorować błagania i ruszyć swoją drogą. Harry wzdycha ciężko, a oczy Toma rozświetlają się — jest jak dziecko, które już wie, że kary jednak nie będzie. 

— Nie doniosę na ciebie — mówi Harry, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Opowiem Dumbledore’owi wymyśloną przez ciebie bajeczkę. Ale nie licz na nic więcej. I jeśli jeszcze raz kogoś zabijesz…

— Nie zabiję. — Tom jest teraz jak szczeniaczek, który przytaknie na wszystko, by zadowolić swojego pana. 

— Daj mi dziennik — wzdycha Harry, wyciągając rękę.

— Powiedz, że to czarnomagiczny artefakt, który opętał małą Weasley. Zniszczyłeś go kłem bazyliszka. I ostrożnie, jad może wypalić ci skórę — mówi Tom, podając Harry’emu dziennik z dziurą pośrodku. 

— To… pa — mówi Harry i odchodzi, zostawiając Toma w Komnacie Tajemnic. Nie odwraca się ani razu, chociaż tak bardzo chce. Musi być silny i naprawić Toma, pomóc mu zrozumieć świat emocji. 

— Zawsze będziesz moim najlepszym przyjacielem — mówi Tom, a Harry tak bardzo chce się odwrócić i wpaść w jego ramiona. Zignorować to, co się wydarzyło, wymazać z pamięci. Albo najlepiej cofnąć czas i wrócić do momentów, kiedy Tom był jego uroczym, zamkniętym w sobie uczniem, który lubił przesiadywać w bibliotece. Zamiast tego Harry kontynuuje marsz, a łzy ciekną po jego policzkach, gdy przeklina swoją głupią moralność. 

Gdy wchodzi po schodach, zatrzymuje się na chwilę, by się uspokoić. Teraz czeka go rozmowa z dyrektorem, nie może być tak rozdygotany, musi wziąć się w garść. Zbiera się w sobie i już ma kontynuować wspinaczkę w górę schodów, gdy słyszy wrzask rozpaczy Toma. 

Harry pada na zimne kamienie i kuli się w sobie. Dlaczego życie jest tak cholernie okrutne?


	14. 12,5. Dziedzic Slytherina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta połówka to dodatek do 12 rozdziału i w skrócie przedstawia, w jaki sposób Tom podporządkował sobie Ślizgonów. bardzo żałuję, że gdy pisałam 2 rok, nie uwzględniałam pov Toma jak to robię na roku 4. przez to wiele rzeczy zostało niedopowiedzianych i próbuję to nadrobić połówkami.

— Słyszeliście? 

— Co takiego?

— Właśnie, co?

— Dziedzic Slytherina naprawdę istnieje. 

— W kulki lecisz.

— Serio! Ponoć to Malfoy.

— Na mózg ci padło, Bulstrode. 

— Od kogo niby to słyszałaś? — dopytuje Parkinson, która przyłącza się do szepczącego kółka. 

— Ten mały Demamosee rozpowiadał o tym swoim kumplom. 

— Millcento, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to pierwszoroczniak? — Zabini z powątpiewaniem unosi brew. 

— A my jesteśmy drugoroczniakami, Zabini. Aż takiej różnicy między nami nie ma. 

Zabini i Bulstrode przez chwilę mierzą się spojrzeniami, dopóki Parkinson ponownie się nie wtrąca:

— Ale Draco? Serio? — prycha. — Przecież jego rodzina pochodzi z Francji, nie mają żadnego powiązania ze Slytherinem. 

— Ale jego matka jest z domu Black, no nie? 

— Też w to powątpiewam — odzywa się Riddle, który dotąd przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, udając, że czyta podręcznik od transmutacji. Teraz zamyka książkę i podnosi się powoli. — Nic się nie zgadza. Dziedzic Slytherina powinien być sprytny, inteligentny i znać wężomowę. Malfoy odpada we wszystkich trzech kategoriach. 

Pansy otwiera usta przerażona, że śmiał obrazić mini księcia Slytherinu, ale Tom tylko uśmiecha się pod nosem; niedługo wszyscy będą grać według jego zasad.

**∞**

— Tom. — Francis Demamosee, mały pierwszoroczniak o jasnobrązowych oczach i blond włosach, przychodzi wieczorem do Toma, który jak zwykle o tej porze siedzi przed kominkiem, pracując nad zadaniami domowymi.

— Co się stało? — Tom uważnie studiuje okrągłą twarz; w oczy rzucają się usta wygięte w podkówkę. 

— Bo nikt nie wierzy w to co powiedziałeś o Malfoyu... Okłamałeś mnie? To kompletna bzdura?

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Tom przewraca oczami. — Są po prostu zbyt ślepi, by to dostrzec. — Z zadowoleniem spogląda w stronę grupkę pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów pewnych, że Dziedzic Slytherina musi znać język węży. 

— Przez ciebie się ze mnie śmieją — mówi i odchodzi niezadowolony, że Tom tak zlekceważył jego poważny problem. 

Smith wzdycha i obiecuje sobie, że pomoże chłopakowi z jakimś trudniejszym zadaniem, nie może sobie pozwolić na wrogów w Slytherinie, nie gdy koła poszły w ruch. 

**∞**

_ Przeglądanie programu nauczania jest przydatne _ , myśli Tom, wpatrując się w wężową roślinkę, którą pokazuje profesor Sprout. W małej doniczce wygląda jak ucięta głowa Meduzy, jednak nie ma właściwości oryginału, nie jest Bazyliszkiem. 

Plotki powoli cichną, nie ma żadnych zabójstw od paru tygodni, Dumbledore ogłosił  _ prawdziwego _ sprawcę, ale żaden Ślizgon w to nie wierzy; czekają aż prawdziwy dziedzic da znać. 

Dlatego Tom mamrocze pod nosem, cicho, ale tak by Nott siedzący obok usłyszał:

— Tańcz, błaźnie, tańcz. 

Roślina ożywa, węże syczą, a jeden z nich kąsa rękawicę nauczycielki. Tom uśmiecha się zadowolony, a Nott blednie.

Następnego dnia cały pierwszy i drugi rok Slytherinu jest pewny, że to Tom otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Boją się go, ale jednocześnie chcą się zbliżyć, zdobyć prestiż. 

**∞**

— Naprawdę rozmawiasz z wężami? — dopytuje Dafne. 

— Odkąd pamiętam. — Tom wzrusza ramionami, próbując stwarzać pozory, jakby to było nic wielkiego. Jednak wewnątrz aż buzuje z ekscytacji. Teraz wszyscy będą go podziwiać, koniec poniżania, zdobędzie należną mu pozycję w Slytherinie. 

— Jesteś sierotą, no nie? — dopytuje Zabini.

— To by miało sens — szepcze Pansy do Millicenty, a Tom z trudem powstrzymuje cisnący się na usta uśmiech. 

— Nie znam swoich rodziców, nawet to nazwisko jest fałszywe. Ale… ostatnio przeglądałem księgi w tym mugolskim sierocińcu i ponoć mój ojciec miał na nazwisko Riddle. 

Malfoy, który dotąd tylko przyglądał się przedstawieniu, głośno wciąga powietrze. On zna to nazwisko, wie od ojca, kim był Riddle. 

Wieczorem  _ przypadkiem _ zostawia księgę z rocznikami, gdzie znajduje się zdjęcie Toma Marvola Riddle’a, identycznego jak Tom Smith. Niech kłamstwo Dumbledore’a przemieni się w rzeczywistość. 

**∞**

Tydzień potem widzi, jak Malfoy i jego zgraja szepczą między sobą. Wreszcie pewnego wieczoru podchodzą do niego.

— Mamy dla ciebie informacje — mówi Zabini.

— Słyszałeś o Czarnym Panu? — wyrywa się Pansy, więc Nott wbija jej łokieć w brzuch. Oburzony dziewczyna uderza go otwartą dłonią w głowę. 

— Oczywiście, że słyszał, Parkinson, każdy słyszał. To w końcu Czarny Pan — rzuca Dafne. 

— I co w związku z tym? — Tom grzecznie udaje, że nic nie wie i pozwala, aby grupka Ślizgonów wyjawiła mu  _ prawdę _ o jego pochodzeniu. 

Następnego dnia jego pozycja w Slytherinie jest już pewna.


	15. 13. Początek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrzuciłam dzisiaj trochę rozdziałów, więc upewnij się, czy aby na pewno jakiś nie został przeoczony ^^

Harry zatrzymuje się przed gabinetem Dumbledore’a zza którego dobiegają donośne krzyki.

— Nie godziłem się na takie warunki! To miała być praca nauczyciela, a nie walka o przetrwanie! Rezygnuję!

Słychać kolejny huk i drzwi otwierają się gwałtownie, uderzając mocno o ścianę. Quirrell szturmem wychodzi z gabinetu, mija Harry’ego, nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem i zbiega po schodach. Harry przez chwilę stoi, ściskając w dłoni zniszczony dziennik, i wpatruje się w fioletowy turban na głowie profesora obrony przed czarną magią. 

— Wejdź, Harry — odzywa się zmęczony głos Dumbledore’a. Gryfon wypuszcza powietrze z ust i wchodzi do okrągłego pomieszczania, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że nie stresuje się nadchodzącą rozmową.

— Chyba będę musiał poszukać nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią — wzdycha ciężko dyrektor. Ściąga z haczykowatego nosa okulary, odstawia je na biurko i dwoma palcami ściska nasadę nosa. Wygląda na naprawdę zmęczonego: pod jego oczami widnieją cienie, a twarz przybrała niezdrowy, blady odcień. W dodatku Harry zauważa długą szramę na lewym policzku.

— Słyszałem, że Snape jest chętny — mówi Harry, próbując zażartować i rozluźnić jakoś atmosferę. Na twarzy Dumbledore’a pojawia się nikły uśmiech, kiedy wskazuje ręką, by Harry usiadł, co też robi. 

— Rozumiem, że sprowadza cię do mnie zagadkowy przedmiot, który spoczywa na twoich kolanach — mówi dyrektor i ponownie zakłada okulary. Zupełnie ignoruje uwagę Harry’ego na temat Mistrza Eliksirów. 

— Um… tak. Właśnie… — Harry nerwowo drapie się po głowie. Odwraca wzrok, bo nie ma odwagi spojrzeć w oczy Dumbledore’a i skłamać. — Spotkałem dzisiaj Ginny…

— Och, wyglądała na doprawdy zdruzgotaną śmiercią młodego Weasleya. 

Harry mruga oczami, by przegonić niechciane łzy.

— Powiedziała mi, że to ona otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic i pokazała mi właśnie ten dziennik. — Harry ostrożnie kładzie małą książeczkę na biurku dyrektora. — Tom powiedział, że to czarna magia, więc poszliśmy do Komnaty Tajemnic i zabiliśmy bazyliszka. Bo, profesorze, my naprawdę nie chcemy, aby Hogwart został jutro zamknięty! 

— Skąd wiedzieliście jak tam wejść? — Dumbledore wygląda na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego po usłyszeniu tej informacji. Wyciąga różdżkę i unosi dziennik do góry, nakazując mu, by się powoli obracał. 

— T-... Ginny nam powiedziała — poprawia się szybko Harry i ryzykuje szybkie spojrzenie na dyrektora, jednak ten ze zmarszczoną miną i dziwnym błyskiem w oku rzuca kolejne i kolejne zaklęcia na dziennik. Nie patrzy w stronę Gryfona, nie zarzuca oszustwa, więc Harry wypuszcza z ulgą powietrze z płuc. — To naprawdę nie jej wina, profesorze. Została opętana przez czarną magię — dodaje Harry, nie chcąc wpędzić biednej Ginny w jeszcze większe kłopoty. 

— Obawiam się, że to nie była zwykła czarna magia, ale coś o wiele niebezpieczniejszego… zakazane sztuki, których dopuścić mógł się tylko Lord Voldemort we własnej osobie. Podejrzewałem, ale nie sądziłem… — Dumbledore zawiesza głos i przybliża dziennik. — Mogę wiedzieć jak go zniszczyłeś?

— Kłem bazyliszka, profesorze — odpowiada Harry, czując się jakby brał udział w jakimś egzaminie ustnym.

— Hm… — Dyrektor gładzi srebrną brodę. — To by tłumaczyło truciznę i wielką dziurę..

— Tak. — Harry zupełnie nie wie, co ma robić, więc spuszcza wzrok na złączone ręce spoczywające na kolanach.

— I jesteś pewny, że potwór nie żyje? To był bazyliszek powiadasz?

Harry kiwa gorliwie głową.

— Wielki wąż — uzupełnia. — Wypełzł z środka paszczy posągu Slytherina. 

— Hm… — Dumbledore odchyla się na krześle. — Chyba muszę to potraktować jako dobre wieści, nie sądzisz?

Twarz Harry’ego rozświetla szeroki uśmiech ulgi.

— Czyli nie zamkną Hogwartu? 

Dumbledore śmieje się cicho.

— Usunąłeś niebezpieczeństwo, myślę, że nic nie wskazuje na to, aby Wizengamot odrzucił mój kolejny wniosek. — Dumbledore wstaje, a jego kości trzaskają. Przez chwilę przygląda się Harry’emu uważnie, ale ostatecznie jedynie wzdycha. — Będziemy musieli poważnie porozmawiać, Harry, ale teraz… muszę iść uratować Hogwart. Ty też powinieneś zmykać do łóżka. Dobrze się czujesz? Może Madam Pomfrey powinna cię obejrzeć?

— Czuję się świetnie! — odpowiada Harry szczerze, bo od wielu miesięcy się tak nie czuł. Lekko i… a potem przypomina sobie o Tomie i o tym, co zrobił — jego dobry nastrój szybko gaśnie.

— Wyśpij się, Harry.

Harry uśmiecha się i już ma wychodzić, kiedy przypomina sobie o pytaniu, które po prostu musi zadać.

— Co się panu stało w policzek?

— Ach, to? — Dumbledore unosi rękę i gładzi ranę. — Powiedzmy, że spotkanie ze starym przyjacielem nie poszło po mojej myśli. A teraz zmykaj.

Harry posłusznie wychodzi i biegnie do łóżka. Dopiero pod ciepłą kołdrą dopadają go ponure myśli. Wspomnienia atakują go jak rój wściekłych os, a Harry kuli się w sobie. Co ma zrobić z Tomem?

Następnego dnia Harry spotyka w pokoju wspólnym Ginny, która zaczerwienionymi i suchymi oczami wpatruje się w płonący w kominku ogień. 

— Hej — mówi, siadając obok dziewczyny. 

Ginny nawet na niego nie patrzy, jakby w ogóle nie zauważyła jego obecności.

— Bazyliszek nie żyje — mówi niewzruszony jej postawą. — Ja i Tom upewniliśmy się, że nie skrzywdzi już nikogo.

— A co ze mną? — pyta cicho dziewczyna. — Kto się upewni, że ja już nikogo nie skrzywdzę? — Ginny obejmuje się ciaśniej rękoma i chowa twarzy w kolanach.

— Ja — odpowiada automatycznie Harry. Nawet nie myśli, po prostu mówi to, co ślina na język przyniesie. 

Ginny unosi głowę i wbija pełen nadziei wzrok w Harry’ego.

— Naprawdę? 

— Yhym. — Harry uśmiecha się kojąco i ostrożnie kładzie rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny, mając nadzieję, że to choć trochę pomoże. — A teraz chodź, powinniśmy odwiedzić Hermionę.

Harry wstaje i podaje Ginny rękę, którą ta chwyta z małym uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach malinowych ust.

Droga do skrzydła szpitalnego mija im na rozmowie o ulubionych słodyczach. Ginny zaczyna wyliczać, jakich kart jej jeszcze brakuje w kolekcji z czekoladowych żab, więc Harry obiecuje, że kupi jej parę w pociągu powrotnym. W końcu rok szkolny za chwilę się kończy.

— Harry — mówi zaskoczona Hermiona, która siedzi oparta o trzy białe poduszki wepchnięte za jej plecy. — Przyszedłeś. I Ginny.

Weasley uśmiecha się i nieśmiało przysuwa się bliżej Harry’ego.

— Chcieliśmy sprawdzić jak się czujesz — mówi. 

— Jak nowo narodzona — odpowiada Granger. — Eliksir zdziałał cuda, Ron nie miał tyle szczęścia, by eliksir pomógł… Słyszałam, że rozwiązałeś zagadkę? — zawraca się w stronę Harry’ego.

— Tom pomógł… — odpowiada cicho Harry, a Hermiona spogląda na niego z zaciekawieniem i być może małą dozą dociekliwości.

— Widziałam tego potwora… Szłam z Ronem, jako że rozwiązałam właśnie tajemnicę i wiedziałam, czym jest potwór, to zabrałam ze sobą lusterko. Usłyszeliśmy syk, spojrzałam w lusterko i ostatnie co pamiętam to te oczy odbijające się w zwierciadle… Ron…

— Spojrzał prosto w oczy — mówi sucho Ginny. — Wiem, widziałam jego skamieniałe ciało. Wyglądał jak statua z ogrodu…

Hermiona odwraca wzrok, a Harry czuje poczucie winy ciężkie jak tłuczek.

**∞**

Rozlega się głośny gwizd. Harry spogląda na roześmianą Ginny.

— Idziemy? — pyta.

— Nie myśl, że zapomniałam. — Dziewczyna wskazuje na niego palcem. — Wisisz mi pięć czekoladowych żab!

— Czekajcie na mnie! — krzyczy Hermiona, biegnąc od strony zamku. Zdyszana zatrzymuje się tuż obok nich. — Zapomniałam książki — tłumaczy czerwona na twarzy. Ginny od razu zaczyna ją przedrzeźniać, a Harry spogląda w stronę, z której przybiegła Hermiona. 

Tom stoi samotnie i wpatruje się w ich trójkę. Wygląda jak zbity pies i Harry’emu natychmiast robi mu się go żal. Wie, że powinien z nim porozmawiać, ale nie ma odwagi. Jeszcze nie nadszedł ten czas. Zrobi to w następnym roku, tak.

Ślizgon odwraca wzrok z nikłym uśmiechem i zaczyna rozmawiać z Draco Malfoyem.  _ Prorok Codzienny _ , który ten trzyma w zaciśniętej pięści krzyczy wielkimi literami nagłówka:

_ GELLERT GRINDELWALD NA WOLNOŚCI! _


	16. 14. Dom bez radości

Marge wpada do korytarza wśród doniosłego krzyku i ujadania psa, zajmując prawie całą szerokość pomieszczenia swoim wielkim cielskiem. 

— Petunio, najdroższa! — Siostra Vernon wyciąga obie ręce i z szerokim uśmiechem łapie końską twarz w swoje wielkie dłonie, by pocałować policzki cioci mocno, wydając przy tym okropne dźwięki.

Harry stoi przy drzwiach prowadzących do komórki pod schodami i przypatruje się tej scenie z rosnącym przerażeniem. Wzdryga się, gdy ciotka Marge dopada Dudleya i zaczyna go ślinić niczym mopsy, które hoduje, do tego szczebiocze przesłodzonym głosem pochwały dla pulchnego kuzyna Harry’ego. 

_ Zaraz zwymiotuję  _ — myśli chłopak, ale wtedy świdrujące oczy Marge zwracają się w jego stronę, więc Harry wymusza krzywy uśmiech.

— O, nadal tu jesteś?

— Jak widać — mamrocze Harry i nie może się powstrzymać, by nie spojrzeć wyzywająco na kobietę, która to już się nim znudziła, bo opowiada Petunii, że ona dawno by podrzuciła do sierocińca. 

_ Hogsmeade, myśl o Hogsmeade _ — powtarza Harry w myślach jak mantrę, w ręką ściska tak cenne pozwolenie. Wszystko idzie według planu, dopóki ostatniego dnia pobytu ciotki Marge nie ma miejsca feralna kolacja. 

Harry słucha jak Marge obraża jego rodziców, będąc przy tym tykającą bombą. Jedno zdanie za wiele i Harry wybucha.

— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! 

Powietrze drży, układa się w fale oddające wzburzenie chłopca, który stoi w salonie z zaciśniętymi w pięści dłońmi, a Marge zwyczajnie puchnie. Każda jedna część ciała kobiety zaczyna się rozszerzać, jakby stał za nią człowieczek w pocie czoła pompujący w nią sprężone powietrze. 

Cała złość uchodzi z Harry’ego i odlatuje razem z Marge ku niebu. Stoi i przypatruje się malejącej sylwetce kobiety, która teraz przypomina balonika, którym kusił dzieci Pennywise. Jednak wszystkie emocje wracają do Harry’ego, gdy wuj Vernon odwraca się do niego z czerwoną i wykrzywioną gniewem twarzą.

— Sprowadź ją z powrotem!

— Nie umiem! Zresztą… — mówi pod wpływem emocji — nawet gdybym wiedział, to bym tego nie zrobi. Zasłużyła!

Harry zręcznie unika ręki wuja, którą to chciał on go złapać, i biegnie po swoje rzeczy.

— Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? — Wuj Veronon oczywiście czeka na Harry’ego na korytarzu, wypuszczając z nozdrzy powietrze jak rozwścieczony byk. 

— Że sobie stąd idę! — krzyczy Harry, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Wymija wuja i z zamachem otwiera drzwi, by stanąć twarzą twarz z Tomem, który trzyma rękę uniesioną do góry jakby chciał zapukać, a na jego twarzy maluje się zaskoczenie. — C… Co ty tu…? Jeszcze ciebie tu brakowało.

Harry wychodzi na zewnątrz, a krew w nim wrze. Tom uśmiecha się do wuja, który stoi na korytarzu jak wmurowany, po czym podbiega do Harry’ego w paru susach, by podążać za nim uliczką, kiedy Harry gniewnie maszeruje przed siebie.

Powoli zmierzcha, wokół zapalają się lampy, wokół panuje cisza przerywana przez koncerty świerszczy kryjących się w ogródkach. Harry zmierza przed siebie szybkim tempem, ciągnąc za sobą szkolny kufer, a Tom podąża parę kroków za nim. Harry czuje ten ciekawski wzrok na wwiercający się w kark. W końcu Potter nie wytrzymuje i zatrzymuje się gwałtownie. Stawia kufer pionowo, rączką zwróconą do gwiazd, po czym odwraca się w stronę Toma, który również się zatrzymał, zachowując odległość trzech kroków. 

— Co ty tu robisz tak w ogóle? 

Tom wygląda dziwnie w zwykłej, białej koszulce na krótki rękaw, dżinsowych spodniach i swetrze przewiązanym w pasie.A może to po prostu Harry nie jest przyzwyczajony, by widzieć go ubranego tak luźno, bez krawata i mundurku Hogwartu. Smith ma czelność się uśmiechnąć, a robi to z zadowoleniem błyszczącym w granatowych jak dzisiejsze, letnie niebo oczach. 

— Chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć — mówi, ale mina mu rzednie, gdy napotyka poważny wzrok Harry’ego, który wcale się nie cieszy, że widzi Ślizgona. — Tęskniłem — dodaje, jakby miał nadzieję, że cokolwiek tym wskóra i udobrucha Harry’ego. 

Harry przewraca oczami w odpowiedzi. 

— Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że ja chciałem cię zobaczyć? Ach — dodaje, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Toma — nie wziąłeś tego pod uwagę, bo oczywiście myślałeś tylko o sobie.

Harry ponawia swoją wędrówkę, usilnie starając się, aby nie obracać się za siebie i nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia na widok zawiedzionej miny Toma — jak szczeniaczek, który siada przy fotelu i prosi o smakołyk. 

— Dobrze, że jednak tu jestem — mówi Tom, gdy dochodzi do niego, że wcześniejsza technika nie przyniosła pożądanego efektu. — Powinieneś był ją zabić za to, co zrobiła, jakie bzdury wygadywała.

— Ty byś tak zrobił, co nie? — prycha Harry. — Jak z Ronem i Colinem!

Tom nic nie odpowiada.

_ I dobrze _ — myśli ze złością Harry. —  _ Powinien się nad sobą zastanowić.  _

Harry maszeruje przez opustoszałe ulice, dopóki gniew go nie opuszcza. Gdy emocje, które jeszcze przed chwilą wrzały jak w kotle ustawionym na dużym gazie, opadną, Harry zaczyna zauważać swoją beznadziejną sytuację. Gdy mija plac zabaw, skręca i siada na nisko zawieszonej huśtawce. Odpycha się lekko i pozwala, by ciepłe, letnie powietrze rozwiało mu włosy, gdy zabiera nogi do góry.

Jego towarzysz przypatruje się mu przez chwilę. Tom jakby chłonie ten widok wzrokiem, pożera szczęście Pottera jak wygłodniały rekin spragniony świeżej krwi. W końcu jednak siada na huśtawce obok Harry’ego wbijając stopy w piasek. Harry dopiero teraz zauważa jego zniszczone trampki. 

— Mam przerąbane — mówi. 

— Taka jest cena, gdy najpierw działasz, potem myślisz — odpowiada Tom.

Harry zaciska ręce mocniej na metalowych łańcuchach. 

— Czyli twoim genialnym rozwiązaniem jest morderstwo? 

— Trucizna, ukrycie ciała… nikt by się nie zorientował, jeśli zrobiłbyś to we właściwy sposób.

— Przerażasz mnie. — Harry przełyka ślinę. — Użyłem magii. Poza szkołą — mówi, a to odkrycie działa na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. — Wylecę ze szkoły.

— Nie wylecisz — spokojnie zapewnia go Tom.

— Ale złamałem jedną z najważniejszych zasad!

— I myślisz, że Dumbledore pozwoliłby, aby jego pupilek został wyrzucony z Hogwartu?

— Nie jestem jego pupilkiem — odpowiada Harry, wydymając usta, ale słowa Toma koją część jego zmartwień. — Gdzie ja się podzieję? Przecież Dursleyowie mnie zabiją jak tam wrócę… Albo zamkną w komórce pod schodami i zagłodzą na śmierć! 

— Często tak robią? — Tom nachyla się w stronę Harry’ego, a jego twarz nie zdradza żadnych emocji, tylko granatowe oczy błyszczą niebezpiecznie. 

— Nie twoja sprawa — burczy Harry. — Pomóż mi z problemem śmierci! Mam spać na ziemi? Tu? Na placu zabaw?

— Pojedziemy do Londynu, do mnie. 

— Nie będziesz miał problemów? — Harry spogląda na Toma, który uśmiecha się pokrzepiająco. 

— Nie jeśli nikt się nie dowie, że byłeś. — Tom podnosi się z huśtawki i staje przed Harrym, wyciągając do niego rękę. Harry jednak wstaje sam, bojąc się polegać na Tomie nawet w tak małej sprawie. 

— Ale tylko na jedną noc — zastrzega Harry. — Jak chcesz się tam dostać?

— Autobusem, oczywiście. 

— Myślisz, że jeszcze jakieś… — Harry zamiera na chwilę. — Też to widzisz?

— Ale co?

Harry wskazuje ręką na pobliskie krzaki. 

— Wielkie ślepia… i ogromne zęby demona.

— To pewnie bezpański pies. — Tom wzrusza jedynie ramionami. — Chodź — ponagla Gryfona, jakby bał się, że zmieni zdanie.

— A jak się na nas rzuci? Nie mogę używać magii.

— Harry. Właśnie przed chwilą dałeś pokaz potężnej magii bezróżdżkowej, naprawdę boisz się zwykłego kundla?

— No nie… — Harry przyznaje, że po prostu próbuje odwrócić swoje myśli od tego, co się aktualnie dzieje. 

Tom łapie nocny autobus i płaci drobniakami wyciągniętymi z tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. 

— Ukradłeś je? — Harry spogląda podejrzanie na monety, które Tom chowa z powrotem do kieszeni.

— Może. 

W środku praktycznie nie ma ludzi. Jakiś pijak przysypia na ostatnim siedzeniu, a młody chłopak z kolczykami i słuchawkami opiera czoło o szybę i obserwuje mijające budynki. 

Harry nie ma siły na kolejne utarczki słowne z Tomem, więc odchyla głowę i zamyka oczy.

Budzi go delikatne szturchnięcie. Harry podnosi głowę, która dziwnym sposobem znalazła się na ramieniu Toma, i przeciąga się, ziewając.

— Jeeesteśmy na miejscu? — pyta, ale przerywa mu kolejne ziewnięcie. Sen nadal mroczy umysł.

— To najbliższy przystanek — mówi Tom. 

Obaj wysiadają z autobusu, Harry nie zapomina pożegnać się z kierowcą i życzyć mu miłego dnia. Pojazd odjeżdża, warcząc i wyrzucając z siebie kłęby spalin, a Harry z Tomem zostają sami na opuszczonym przystanku. 

— Dziesięć minut marszu przed nami.

Drogę tę pokonują w ciszy, tylko Tom czasami coś mówi, Harry nie ma ochoty. Do głosu dochodzą bowiem wątpliwości. Czy dobrze robi, będąc teraz z Tomem? W końcu zrobił, co zrobił, nie wykazując najmniejszej skruchy, a Harry rozmawia z nim, jak gdyby nigdy nic. 

Tom zatrzymuje się przed wysokim budynkiem ze starej cegły. Uchyla żelazną bramkę, które delikatnie skrzypi i obaj chłopcy wchodzą do zapuszczonego ogrodu pełnego wysokich pokrzyw i nieokiełznanych krzewów róż, które wyglądają na dzikie. Harry spogląda na sporych rozmiarów drzwi wejściowe, z których schodzi farba, jednak Tom nie kieruje się w ich stronę, zmierza na tyły domu, które są jeszcze bardziej opuszczone. 

_ Jakby nikt tu nie mieszkał _ — myśli Harry, spoglądając na ponuro wyglądający plac zabaw. Tom w tym czasie bez problemu otwiera tylne drzwi.

— Były otwarte? — dziwi się Harry, podchodząc do Toma.

— Poprosiłem Annę o małą przysługę. — Tom uśmiecha się i Harry już wie, że Tom najprawdopodobniej ma na myśli groźbę. 

Wchodzą do środka, a gdy Tom zamyka drzwi, otacza ich ciemność. Ślizgon jednak bez zastanowienia kieruje się korytarzem prosto, a potem zawiłymi schodami do góry. Na trzecim piętrze mieści się pokój Toma. 

Harry rozgląda się z ciekawością, gdy Tom zapala już światło. Pokój nie wygląda, jakby ktokolwiek w nim mieszkał. Jest tu łóżko, biurko z krzesłem i pojedyncza półka na książki z komodą ustawioną bezpośrednio pod nią.

— Wszyscy już śpią? Jakoś jest tu dziwnie cicho… — mówi Harry. 

— Widziałem parę zapalonych świateł, jest dopiero po ósmej, nie mogą spać. 

— Ale jest cicho…

— Tu zawsze jest cicho. Opiekunki nie lubią hałasu. Ani ja.

— To sierociniec bez śmiechu — mówi Harry. — Tak w ogóle to gdzie będę spał? — pyta, wymownie patrząc na wąskie łóżko.

— Na łóżku, gdzie niby? 

— A ty?

— Też na łóżku. Nie myślisz chyba, że będę spał na podłodze.

— Ale ja będę — decyduje Harry, Tom chwyta jego rękę i zakleszcza w żelaznym uścisku. 

— Dlaczego?

— A dlaczego miałbym spać w jednym łóżku z mordercą moich rodziców? — Wyrwanie ręki okazuje się zaskakująco łatwe, jakby to Tom ją puścił. 

— Mówiłem, że…

— Że co? Że to nie ty? Twoje akcje mówią zupełnie co innego — warczy Harry i w ubraniach kładzie się na podłogę, zwijając bluzę w kłębek, by posłużyła za poduszkę. 

Tom wzdycha ciężko.

— To skomplikowane.

— Nie widzę tu nic skomplikowanego, ty wybrałeś tę drogę, zabiłeś Rona i Colina, naraziłeś Ginny.

— O, nie. Nie będziesz przypisywał mi rzeczy, których nie zrobiłem — warczy Tom. 

Harry podnosi się i piorunuje chłopaka wzrokiem. 

— Będziesz się teraz wypierał? Naprawdę, Tom? Miałem o tobie lepsze mniemanie. 

— Ginny nigdy nie była w niebezpieczeństwie.

— Nie?

— Dałem jej eliksiry nasenne i lekko mącące myśli, ale tylko tyle, by przekonać ją, że opętał ją głupi dziennik. Wątpię, by to w jakiś sposób jej zaszkodziło.

— Myślała, że zabiła własnego brata!

— Ty właśnie nadmuchałeś ciotkę, to takie straszne uczucie?

Harry rumieni się pod intensywnym spojrzeniem Toma.

— To zupełnie co innego! Marge nie jest moją rodziną!

Tom uśmiecha się drapieżnie.

— Czyli osoby, które nie są rodziną można zabijać? — pyta głosem pełnym zadowolenia.

Harry kładzie się z powrotem na podłogę i jęczy w bluzę.

— Nie mogę z tobą! Ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz?

— Rozumiem aż za wiele — mówi Tom, a Harry nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że zabrzmiało to niebezpiecznie i mrocznie. — Wybrałem po prostu inną drogę. 

— A nie możesz… — Harry przerywa, gdy uświadamia sobie, co dokładnie chciał powiedzieć. 

— Co?

— Nic, nieważne. Chodźmy spać, ten dom mnie przeraża. — Harry odwraca się plecami do Toma i jak na zawołanie rozlega się płacz dziecka.

Harry zamyka oczy, próbując odciąć się od okropnego dźwięku zawodzącego łkania, a Tom ściąga pościel z łóżka i kładzie ją na podłodze, a potem podąża śladem Harry’ego i zajmuje miejsce na podłodze.

— Dlaczego on płacze?

— To Henry, nowy, oddali go jakiś temu, co noc płacze za rodzicami. 

— Rodzice go oddali? — pyta ściśniętym głosem Harry.

— Porzucili — uściśla Tom, który kładzie się na plecach i zakłada ręce za głowę.

Obaj leżą w ciuchach i wsłuchują się w płacz chłopca.

— I nikt go nie pociesza?

— Nasze opiekunki to weteranki, wiedzą, że taki trzylatek za miesiąc zapomni, że istnieje coś takiego jak rodzice. 

— Ten dom wydaje się martwy, a mieszkańcy bez serca.

— Nie ma tu ani krzty radości — potwierdza Tom z uśmiechem malującym się na ustach w ciemnym pomieszczeniu oświetlonym przez lampę, której światło wpada do środka przez wysokie okno. 

Harry zasypia, mając u boku Toma, utulony do snu kołysanką płaczącego chłopca.


	17. 14.5. Wakacje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rozdziały-połówki to jak najbardziej kanon, ale dzieją się za kurtyną; to sceny, które chciałam napisać, ale nie zmieściły się w rozdziale. jeśli ich nie przeczytacie, nic ważnego nie przegapicie ^^

Harry’ego budzi płacz dzieci, a strach i współczucie ściskają serce, gdy słyszy dźwięk, jaki wydaje skóra w kontakcie z inną. Płaczące dziecko zapowietrza się, a kobieta o wysokim głosie zaczyna zdzierać sobie gardło. 

Strach, bo czuje się, jakby znowu otaczały go ściany, które się zaciskają i zaciskają, a urywane oddechy nie dostarczają dostatecznej ilości powietrza. Strach, bo pamięta komórkę pod schodami i za nic w świecie nie chce wrócić do tamtych dni, do tamtego strachu.

Współczucie, bo wie dokładnie, co te dzieci czują. Desperacka potrzeba akceptacji i by wreszcie ktoś ich zauważył. Marzenia o zaginionym członku rodziny, który cudownie wróci i wyciągnie z piekła. Zaginiony ojciec chrzestny, który uciekł z więzienia na drugim końcu świata, by wreszcie przytulić spragnione miłości dziecko. 

Harry zaciska powieki, ale krzyki trwają i trwają, ostatecznie kolejne dziecko zaczyna kwilić, więc podnosi się i rozgląda się po otoczeniu. 

Pokój ubogi w meble wydaje się jeszcze bardziej zimny za dnia, ale teraz Harry zauważa kufer Toma i stosy hogwarckich książek, co sprawia, że uśmiecha się lekko.

Cały Tom, łapie się na tych myślach i zamiera z przerażenia. Nie może tak o nim myśleć, Tom jest złym, egoistycznym, samolubnym socjopatą z zadatkami na psychopatę, który nie rozumie ludzkich uczuć… ale jednocześnie łaknie miłości jak te dzieci, których płacz słyszy przez ścianę. 

Czasami naprawdę chciałaby nie mieć takiego miękkiego serca, chciałby móc odwrócić się od wszystkich i skupić na sobie, ale te palące współczucie każde spojrzeć na spokojną twarz Toma. Wygląda na dziecko, którym przecież jest. Jego usta są półotwarte, klatka piersiowa unosi się spokojnie, a kosmyki włosów przyklejają się do spoconego czoła. Harry chciałby je odgarnąć, a potem przytulić się do ciepłego ciała, by zapomnieć o całym świecie, a zacząć żyć w takim, gdzie liczą się tylko Tom i Harry. 

Gdy tak patrzy na Toma, to nie może przestać myśleć o tym, jak ceni ich przyjaźń i jak bardzo chciałby wrócić do czasu, gdy mieli po jedenaście lat, a wszystko wydawało się łatwe i proste. Tom mruczy we śnie, a Harry uśmiecha się z rozczuleniem. Zrobi wszystko, by przywrócić tamtego Toma, by pokazać mu, że będąc dobrym też może wiele osiągnąć. I że on, Harry, będzie przy nim trwał niezależnie od okoliczności. 

Harry siedzi w parnym pokoju, dopóki Tom się nie obudzi. 

— Głodny? — pyta Smith po przebudzeniu. Uśmiecha się sennie i drapie po głowie. To jeden z tych nielicznych momentów, kiedy Harry może zobaczyć jak z reguły lekko kręcące się przy końcach włosy są teraz powykręcane na wszystkie strony.

— Niezbyt. — Harry wzrusza ramionami i w tym momencie jego brzuch głośno burczy, co sprawia, że chłopak odwraca głowę zmieszany. 

Tom kręci głową z politowaniem.

— Jeśli nie będziesz walczył o swoje…

— Nie chcę zabierać jedzenia tym dzieciom — warczy Harry i wskazuje na drzwi ruchem głowy. — Nie chcę. 

— Nie planowałem, abyśmy tu zostali. — Tom wstaje i zaczyna się przebierać. — Pokątna? — pyta, wkładając koszulkę przez głowę.

— Pokątna. 

Wychodzą na korytarz, a Harry zaczyna się martwić. Rozgląda się na wszystkie strony, chcąc być czujnym, ale i tak wychodząca z kuchni kobieta powoduje u niego mały zawał serca.

— Tom, nie wiedziałam, że przyprowadziłeś przyjaciela. — Puszysta blondynka o szerokich ustach uśmiecha się miło, wycierając ręce o kolorowy fartuszek.

— Wychodzimy. — Tom nawet na nią nie spogląda, po prostu kieruje się w stronę drzwi.

— Helga chce z tobą pomówić.

Tom zamiera i powoli się odwraca, a jego twarz wygląda jak wyrzeźbiona z kamienia. 

— Powiedziałem jej wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia. Niech się dostosuje, inaczej pożałuje — mówi zimno i wychodzi. 

— Do widzenia! — kłania się Harry i już chce wychodzić, ale żelazny uścisk na nadgarstku go powstrzymuje. 

— Uciekaj — mówi kobieta, ze strachem spoglądając na ulicę, gdzie czeka Tom. — Uciekaj, póki możesz.

— Ale o co pani…

— Harry! — woła zniecierpliwiony Tom. 

Kobieta puszcza jego nadgarstek, jakby parzył i cofa się o dwa kroki. Jej oczy są rozszerzone i wpatruja się w Harry’ego z przerażeniem. Wtedy rozlega się krzyk głodnego dziecka.

— Już idę, Billy! Zaraz dostaniesz mleko, skarbie!

Jej głos jest melodyjny i przyjemny… to nie jest ta kobieta, której krzyki Harry słyszał przez drzwi. 

— Co chciała wampirzyca?

— Co to za określenie?

— Wampirzyca i Frankenstein, dwie opiekunki. 

— Helga, tak? W co ty grasz, Tom?

— W przetrwanie. A teraz chodź, musimy załatwić ci pokój w Dziurawym Kotle, nie możesz tu wrócić.

Harry spędza wakacje na Pokątnej. Tom często go odwiedza i razem zwiedzają zakamarki tego małego fragmentu czarodziejskiego świata. Kupują książki, jedzą lody, Harry przypatruje się nowej miotle, Tom ciągnie go w stronę Nokturnu… To są pierwsze prawdziwe wakacje Harry’ego, ale Gryfon czuje pod skórą, że z sierocińcem Toma jest coś nie tak. Imię Frankenstein dzwoni w uszach, gdy przebudza się z dziwnych snów, a serce uderza. Wydaje mu się, że w ciemnościach widzi skrzywioną postać kobiety w długiej, czarnej spódnicy. 

Jednak szybko o tym zapomina, bo rok szkolny zbliża się wielkimi krokami, a wraz z trzecim rokiem, jego życie coraz bardziej się komplikuje.


	18. 15. Dementorzy w Ekspresie Londyn — Hogwart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to mój ulubiony rozdział (jak na razie)!

Gwar wypełnia ten maleńki, czarodziejski fragment dworca King’s Cross, gdy ludzie stoją w grupach i rozmawiają z przejęciem; jeden mężczyzna wydziera się na sowę z wyłupiastymi oczami, drugi poprawia krawat córki ubranej już w hogwarcki mundurek, a jakaś kobieta skacze z ekscytacji, jakby to ona jechała do Hogwartu, a nie jej jedenastoletni syn, który stoi obok niej zażenowany. Czerwona lokomotywa bucha parą i wygląda jak tłusty chrabąszcz z tym błyszczącym lakierem i okrągłym kształtem. 

Harry zaciska rękę na twardej rączce od kufra, który ciągnie się za nim ociężale. Palce są już trochę odrętwiałe, w końcu przyszedł tu na piechotę aż z Dziurawego Kotła, ale przechadza się dalej spokojnie, wolnym krokiem, rozglądając się uważnie.

Jak to jest, że ten świat za każdym razem, gdy do niego wraca, wydaje się taki niesamowity? To już trzeci raz, ale Harry ma wrażenie, że ciągle odkrywa coś nowego: dziwny kapelusz, fikuśną sowę z różowym krawatem czy pudełko z wieczkiem, które się zatrzaskuje jak włożysz tam rękę, a jak ją wyciągniesz to na wierzchu dłoni widnieje żółte słoneczko klnące jak szewc. 

Zatrzymuje się, stukot kółek ustaje, choć i tak ginął w wszechpanującym harmidrze. Za szybami okien widzi dzieciaki, te starsze i te młodsze. Niektórzy się wygłupiają, grają w gry, inni ukrywają się za kolorowymi okładkami grubych książek lub przysypiają. Pierwszoroczniacy siedzą z nosami przyklejonymi do szyb i machają do rodziców. Ruda dziewczynka wzrostu hobbita wyciąga przed siebie pluszową sowę i podtyka ją starszemu chłopakowi pod sam nos, krzycząc:

— Patrz, patrz!

Harry uśmiecha się, ale nie potrafi poczuć tego szczęścia. Gdzieś w głębi zagnieździła się myśl o Tomie i teraz gnije, nie pozwalając zapomnieć o tych dziwnych wakacjach, o sierocińcu… i o Komnacie Tajemnic. 

Zaciska palce mocniej na rączce od kufra, gdy myśli o ciemnych ścianach, między którymi czai się zło, o Ronie nie będącym w stanie poczuć szczęścia już nigdy więcej, o Tomie z uśmiechem spędzającym wakacje, choć przecież wcale nie tak dawno zabił dwie osoby.

Dwa istnienia. Harry’ego przeszywa dreszcz. Dwie osoby, a każda z nich miała wspaniałe marzenia, pasje, ważne cele, uczucia, kochającą rodzinę, która teraz zapewne rozpacza i przeklina okrutny los. Wystarczy, że przypomni sobie reakcję Ginny i rozpala się w nim wściekłość. Chce pomaszerować prosto do Toma, wyciągnąć różdżkę, przyłożyć mu ją do gardła i…

Ale potem myśli o tym, że Tom to po prostu zagubionym dzieckiem, którego nikt nie nauczył, że życie może być całkiem piękne. Smith jest jak wzburzone morze, które gniewa się, bo całe życie przeżyło samotnie, chociaż pływa w nim tyle stworzeń. Wystarczy pokazać dobroć, zanurzyć bose stopy w morskiej pianie i roześmiać się jak dziecko — szczerze i niewinnie. Wtedy sztorm ustanie. Tom działa na podobnej zasadzie,a przynajmniej Harry ma taką nadzieję, że gdy pokaże mu dobroć i to, że w niego wierzy i chce, aby byli przyjaciółmi, to może wszystko wróci do pożądanego porządku, kiedy ich przyjaźń była prosta. Do tych beztroskich dni, za którymi tak tęskni. 

Harry wchodzi do pociągu i od razu otacza go zapach potu, skóry oraz ptasich piór wymieszanych z odchodami. Czasami chciałby mieć własną sowę, gdy tak obserwuje właścicieli ze swoimi zwierzętami, jak pokazują je wszystkim z dumą. Ale do kogo by on pisał? Dursleyowie raczej też nie ułatwili by tego w żaden sposób. 

— Harry! — Drzwi do przedziału po lewej rozsuwają się i wygląda z nich ruda głowa. — Chodź, mamy dla ciebie miejsce!

— Cześć Ginny, ścięłaś włosy? — Na twarz przywdziewa uśmiech i wtaszcza kufer do przedziału, gdzie siedzi już Hermiona, a puchaty kot wyleguje się na jej kolanach. Harry z zewnątrz emanuje entuzjazmem, ale ta gnijąca część w nim należąca do Toma tęskni za Ślizgonem i chce uciec do  _ ich _ przedziału, gdzie byliby tylko oni dwaj.

— Och, zauważyłeś? — Dwunastolatka uśmiecha się i pada na siedzenie, co płoszy kota, który zeskakuje z siedzenia z oburzonym miauknięciem. 

— Krzywołap! Głupi kocie, chodź tutaj! Cześć, Harry! — woła Hermiona, która schyla się i podrywa kot do góry. Unosi go na wysokość swojej twarzy i mówi poważnym tonem: — Nie wolno tak uciekać od mamusi. Grzeczne kotki tak robią, a kto jest grzecznym kotkiem?

Krzywołap miauczy głośno, po czym próbuje się wyrwać, jednak Hermiona na żelazny uścisk i przytula futrzaka do piersi, a potem kładzie na siedzeniu, gdzie zadowolony kocur wykłada się i zaczyna mruczeć, gdy drobne palce dziewczyny głaszczą futerko. 

Harry w tym czasie odkłada kufer, a Ginny papla o swoich włosach, które teraz ledwo sięgają ramion.

— .Myślałam, czy nie zrobić sobie jeszcze grzywki, ale mama powiedziała…

— Ej, Ginny. — Harry odwraca się w jej stronę zaniepokojony. — Co to za człowiek? — Wskazuje palcem na podejrzaną postać zawiniętą w wyświstany płaszcz, spod którego widać chude jak patyki nogi, a z lewego buta odkleja się kawałek skóry, niebieskie nitki wystają z niego tu i ówdzie. 

— Profesor Remus Lupin — odpowiada Hermiona.

Ginny przewraca oczami i przykłada rękę do ust, odgradzając się od Hermiony i zwracając do Harry’ego:

— Przeczytała to z jego walizki, to tak w gwoli ścisłości. Nie jest taka mądra, za którą chce, aby ludzie ją uważali. 

Hermiona wbija łokieć w jej brzuch, więc Ginny pada na siedzenie ze śmiechem. 

— Jak tam wakacje? — pyta Harry, który siada na przeciwko dziewczyn, jednak zachowuje bezpieczną odległość od dziwnego mężczyzny, bo ma wrażenie, że czuć od niego alkoholem, a pijani ludzie są nieobliczalni. I głupi. Nieobliczalnie głupi. 

— Wspaniale, byliśmy z rodzicami w Paryżu i historia magicznej części to coś, co mogłabym zgłębiać latami!

— Możesz robić to po Hogwarcie, nie? Jest taki zawód?

Oczy Hermiony się zapalają, gdy analizuje ten pomysł. 

— A co u ciebie, Ginny?

Dziewczyna macha ręką, po czym wzdycha ciężko niczym stary człowiek zmęczony życiem.

— Moje życie zostało podzielone pomiędzy dwóch mężczyzn — Gellerta Grindelwalda i Syriusza Blacka.

— Tego mordercę? — Hermiona głośno wciąga powietrze.

Harry marszczy brwi.

— Nie słyszałem o nim.

Ginny spogląda na niego brązowymi oczami i przygryza wargę, jakby się wahała.

— Podsłuchałam, całkiem niechcący, ale umówmy się, kuchnia to niezbyt dyskretne miejsce i jak rozmawiasz o takich rzeczach, to mógłbyś przynajmniej rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, by twoje rude, wścibskie dziecko zupełnie przypadkiem nie podsłuchało niczego niestosownego... Więc podsłuchałam rozmowę rodziców i wiesz, Syriusz Black jako pierwszy i jedyny uciekł z Azkabanu, a mówią… że zrobił to po to, by ciebie dopaść. — Weasley wpatruje się w Harry’ego z niepewnością, ale ten jest jej wdzięczny, że nie ucieka wzrokiem. 

— Ale dlaczego? — dopytuje Harry. 

— To wierny sługa Voldemorta — mówi Hermiona. — Poczytałam o nim, jak tylko się dowiedziałam, że uciekł. Jego sława tak go przerosła, że wsadzili go za kratki bez procesu, więc musiał być naprawdę złym człowiekiem. 

— Ale dlaczego on chce mnie niby zabić?

— Rodzice właśnie o tym mówili, tato mówił, że ludzie w Ministerstwie plotkują, że we śnie powtarzał, że on jest w Hogwarcie. On jest w Hogwarcie, on jest w Hogwarcie! Uuuu! Szaleństwo, upiorności i inne brokatowe cudowności. 

— Równie dobrze mogło mu chodzić o Dumbledore’a — zauważa Harry, co wywołuje śmiech u dziewczyn.

— Dumbledore jest teraz na celowniku… ponoć wnosił o zwolnienie Grindelwalda do Wizengamotu i gdy ten nie wyraził zgody… no, parę dni potem Grindelwald zwiał. Albo został uwolniony — zaznacza Hermiona.

— Słyszałam! — przytakuje Ginny. — Ponoć jego posada dyrektora Hogwartu wisi na włosku!

— Serio? — dopytuje Harry.

— Ma się stawić na szczegółowe przesłuchanie, Stoneheart naciska. 

— Dobra, odpuszczam. — Harry unosi obie ręce do góry. — Gubię się w tym wszystkim. Gellert Grindelwald, Wizengamot, a do tego jeszcze Syriusz Black. Nie za dużo tego? — Wzdycha ciężko i kładzie głowę na miękkim oparciu. 

— Wolne tu? O, hej, Harry. — W drzwiach pojawia się Neville, który uśmiecha się nieśmiało. 

— Jasne, wchodź, ale musisz usiąść obok naszego nowego profesora, bo Harry się boi — śmieje się Ginny.

— Cześć wszystkim. — Neville kładzie swój kufer na półkę u góry i siada z Teodorą na kolanach, na którą Krzywołap zaczyna łypać łakomym wzrokiem. — Jak wam minęły wakacje?

— Wygraliśmy z rodzicami wyjazd do Egiptu, ale pojechaliśmy tam tylko dla Billa, żeby przeżyć żałobę w rodzinie — mówi Ginny. — Ale i tak ta głupia loteria wymagała zdjęcia do gazety. W ogóle! — wykrzykuje dziewczyna i wyciąga z torby grubego szczura. — To Parszywek. Krzywołap, kochanie, masz może ochotę na tłuste mięsko?

Podsuwa gryzonia pod nos kota, który zaczyna wąchać z zainteresowaniem, ale Hermiona zabiera go i kładzie po swojej lewej stronie, bliżej okna i z dala od szczura.

— Nie jedz rzeczy niewiadomego pochodzenia, jeszcze się zatrujesz — mówi, wskazując na Krzywołapa palcem zupełnie jak matka karcąca dziecko. 

— Racja — wzdycha Weasley, a Parszywek korzysta z jej nieuwagi, by czmychnąć z powrotem do torby. — Nie wiesz, gdzie to było, co to jadło…

— Nie karmisz go?

— Jeszcze czego. Niech sam się wykarmi — prycha i odgarnia włosy za ucho. — Znaczy wiem, że to ukochany zwierzak Rona i tak dalej, ale jest obrzydliwy i nie chcę się do niego zbliżać.

— Nie możesz go komuś oddać? Może ktoś nie znęcałby się nad nim jak ty. — Hermiona opiekuńczo przygarnia Krzywołapa do piersi, ale rude stworzenia szybko się wyrywa i wraca na swoje miejsce, mruży oczy i zaczyna mruczeć. 

— Nie znęcam się! To po prostu chłodne wychowanie — odpiera zarzuty Ginny. — Nikt inny nie chciał go wziąć, mama nie wyobraża sobie trzymania szczura w domu, więc to też odpada, a ja… po prostu nie chcę, by został zdany sam na siebie. To jednak był przyjaciel Rona… w jakimś stopniu — dodaje ze skwaszoną miną. 

— Jakie przedmioty wybraliście? — zmienia temat Neville. — Ja opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami i wróżbiarstwo. 

— Runy, numerologię i opiekę, ale to był naprawdę ciężki wybór, bo wszystko wydawało się niesamowicie interesujące. — Hermiona wydaje jęk frustracji. — Naprawdę chciałbym wziąć wszystko, ale wyczytałam, że niektóre zajęcia mogą się ze sobą pokrywać, a absolutnie nie chcę opuścić ani jednej minuty lekcji. 

— Ja wziąłem opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami i runy, bo Tom mówił, że są interesujące — mówi Harry, a Hermiona robi minę, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale przerywa jej Ginny, która prycha zła.

— Mnie to czeka dopiero za rok… A chciałabym pracować ze zwierzętami!

— Żeby zaserwować im chłodne wychowanie? — Hermiona unosi gęste brwi i uśmiecha się z wyższością.

Neville parska śmiechem, kiedy Ginny robi oburzoną minę i zaczyna się wygrażać, a Harry obserwuje ich, czując w środku miłe ciepło, które na chwilę jest w stanie zagłuszyć odór zgnilizny. 

Ten sielski obrazek zostaje przerwany przez pisk hamulców. Ocierające się o siebie metale wydają niesamowicie wysoki dźwięk, Harry przykłada ręce do uszu, ale na niewiele się to zdaje. 

— Co się dzieje? — pyta Neville, wyglądając na autentycznie przerażonego. Zaciska palce na materiale spodni i rozgląda się po przedziale; jego źrenice są rozszerzone. Teodora wydaje z siebie głośny rechot.

— Chyba się zatrzymujemy — mówi Hermiona, która wygląda przez okno. 

Pisk ustaje, Harry z ulgą zabiera ręce i kładzie je tak, by swobodnie leżały na kolanach. Jednak gwałtowne hamowanie to nie jedyne dziwne zdarzenie tej podróży. Światła zaczynają migać, jakby były przerwy w dostawie prądu, za oknem wszystko zachodzi gęstą mgłą. 

Ginny pociera ręce.

— Dlaczego jest tak zimno? — Gdy mówi, z jej ust wydobywają się obłoczki pary. 

Siedzą w ciszy, czekając. Przez chwilę nie dzieje się zupełnie nic. Hermiona próbuje dojrzeć coś przez zaparowaną szybę, ale nawet jak wyciera ją rękawem hogwarckiej szaty, to nic to nie daje. Harry chce wstać i otworzyć drzwi do przedziału, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje na korytarzu, ale wtedy migające światła gasną. Nie słychać szumu elektryki, ani pracującej maszynerii pociągu — w maleńkim światku istnieją tylko ich oddechy. 

Dzięki temu, że jest tak cicho, Harry słyszy dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. 

— Ktoś wszedł. 

Jego serce wali w piersi, nie może nawet spojrzeć na przyjaciół, by upewnić się, czy z nimi wszystko w porządku. Oczy w końcu przyzwyczajają się do ciemności i właśnie wtedy słyszy kolejny dźwięk. To jakby nierówno zaostrzony paznokieć rysował po tablicy. Urywane oddechy i głośne bicie serca mieszają się z szelestem za drzwiami od przedziału. Znowu rozlega się nieprzyjemny dźwięk, który rani uszy Harry’ego, a drzwi zaczynają się otwierać. 

To powolny proces, Harry może dostrzec długie, szare palce pokryte liszajami, które jeden po drugim zaciskają się na krawędzi. Do środka wdziera się podmuch lodowatego powietrza, a drzwi stają otworem. 

Harry drży z zimna i wpatruje się w zakapturzoną postać, choć bardzo chce odwrócić wzrok, bo stojący przed nim stwór wygląda jak rodem z koszmarów, to coś go powstrzymuje. Wbija wzrok w miejsce, gdzie potwór powinien mieć oczy i wtedy słyszy przeraźliwy krzyk. 

Skóra perli się od zimnego potu, Neville wierci się niespokojnie obok Harry’ego, wrzask tylko się wzmacnia, ciągle nabiera na sile, kobieta w tym momencie zdziera już sobie gardło, a zakapturzona postać hipnotyzuje, paraliżując strachem, więc Harry dołącza do kobiety i zaczyna krzyczeć. 

— ...arry! HARRY! 

Gdy otwiera oczy przed sobą ma zmartwioną twarz Hermiony, której włosy wpadają mu do ust. Podnosi się, bo jakimś cudem leży na ziemi i siada trochę otumaniony, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co się dzieje.

— Co się…? — pyta, gdy rozgląda się po przedziale. Ginny obgryza paznokcie i wpatruje się w niego zmartwionym wzrokiem, z kolei Neville siedzi, jakby zobaczył ducha. Zmianę stanowi mężczyzna w brązowym płaszczu, który stoi z uniesioną różdżką, a u jego stóp kręci się wilk zrobiony ze świetlistej mgiełki. 

— Zemdlałeś — tłumaczy dziewczyna i odsuwa się, by usiąść na piętach. — Dobrze się czujesz?

— Krzyczałeś — dodaje Neville, co trochę tłumaczy zmartwienie Hermiony. 

— Chyba tak… Nie słyszeliście tego krzyku?

— Jakiego krzyku?

— Tylko ty krzyczałeś — mówi Ginny. Spogląda w bok, a potem wraca do obgryzania paznokci. 

— Masz, powinno pomóc. — Mężczyzna z wilkiem wyciąga w jego stronę czekoladkę w sreberku. Harry mierzy ją wzrokiem, niepewny co zrobić. — Spokojnie to nie trucizna, zwykła czekolada: miazga kakaowa, cukier, lecytyna i tłuszcz kakaowy. Nic szkodliwego w rozsądnych ilościach. 

Puszcza w jego stronę oczko, a Harry ostrożnie bierze czekoladę, rozpakowuje i gryzie. Od razu po ciele rozpływa się przyjemna fala ciepła.

— Co to było? — pyta pomiędzy kęsami. 

Hermiona siada na swoje miejsce, bierze przestraszonego Krzywołapa na kolana i już otwiera usta, ale przyszły nauczyciel ją ubiega.

— Dementor. Nikczemna kreatura żywiąca się strachem — wyjaśnia z westchnieniem zmęczonego człowieka. 

— Czego tu szukał? — dopytuje Harry, ale nie jest mu dane usłyszeć odpowiedzi, bo do ich przedziału wpada Tom, który wygląda jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha. 

— Harry. — To ciche westchnienie ulgi, gdy Tom widzi go całego i zdrowego, a potem w trzech krokach jest przy nim i przytula go mocno do swojego ciepłego ciała. 

— Nic mi nie jest. — Wyplątuje się z objęć, choć są miłe i ciepłe, i kochane, i chciałby zostać w nich na zawsze. Spogląda prosto w granatowe oczy Toma i próbuje uśmiechnąć się pocieszająco. — Naprawdę — dodaje, widząc zwątpienie Ślizgona.

— Słyszałem twój krzyk — wyjaśnia Tom, a brzmi to niebezpiecznie podobnie do syku. 

— Nie mów, że cały pociąg słyszał. — Harry woli sobie nie wyobrażać, jakie plotki to spowoduje. Harry Potter boi się stwora w kapturze. Gdy tylko widzi przed oczami ten okropny obraz, wzdryga się mimowolnie. 

Tom pociera jego ramiona, próbując rozgrzać zmarzniętego chłopaka, więc Harry uśmiecha się do niego z wdzięcznością. 

— Masz czekoladę?

— Mam. — Dla dowodu unosi smakołyk i odgryza kawałek. — Profesor…

— Remus Lupin. — Mężczyzna obdarza go ciepłym uśmiechem. 

— Hej, hej, hej! — W drzwiach pojawia się błękitnowłosa głowa. — Kontrola ministerstwa! Wszystko gra? — Kobieta, która wchodzi do ich przedziału z werwą i niepasującym do sytuacji uśmiechem, ubrana jest w długi płaszcz z kapturem, który z przodu sięga jedynie do pasa, a z tyłu ciągnie się niemal do ziemi, obcisłe spodnie z dziurami i wysokie, sznurowane buty. Za nimi tkwi różdżka, po którą właśnie sięga ręką zasłoniętą czarną rękawiczką bez palców. 

— Kim pani jest? — pyta Hermiona.

— Dora Tonks, auror na szkoleniu! Ale mówcie mi Tonks. Ogarniamy syf, który narobił ktoś, komu zachciało się uwolnić te cholerstwa.  _ Knot _ — kaszle w pięść. — Wszystko tu gra? Widzę, że macie ochroniarza. — Mruga w stronę Lupina, który odwraca głowę, unikając przeszywającego wzroku aurorki. 

— Co się dzieje? — pyta Lupin, podchodząc do Tonks.

— Szambo — odpowiada. — Jedno wielkie szambo. Chodź przyjacielu, trzeba sprawdzić, czy wszystkich wygoniliśmy, zanim pociąg ruszy.  _ EXPECTO PATRONUM! _

Z jej różdżki wyskakuje mały kociak, upada na pyszczek i zaczyna ganiać w powietrzu, ciągnąc za sobą świetlisty ogon tej dziwnej substancji, z jakiej zrobione są magiczne zwierzęta. Harry zauważa, że kotek jest identyczny jak wilk Remusa, więc to musi być to samo zaklęcie. 

— Filemon! Do pracy! 

Kotek miauczy, odwraca łebek od Tonks i w geście buntu podchodzi do prawie dziesięciokrotnie większego wilka. Wtedy właśnie zaczyna dziać się magia. 

— Nazwałaś swojego patronusa? — dziwi się Hermiona, nikt jednak nie zwraca na nią uwagi.

Remus i Tonks zajęci są wpatrywaniem się w siebie, a Harry, Ginny, Neville i Tom nie mogą oderwać wzroku od tej dwójki. Hermiona też w końcu odwraca się od kociego patronusa i skupia na bratnich duszach, które właśnie się odnalazły. Ich patronusy błyszczą jeszcze bardziej, pryskając iskierkami połyskującymi złotem.

— Łał — mówi Tonks, która nie przestaje wpatrywać się w Lupina. — Chyba… chyba powinniśmy wyjść i to obgadać.

— Zdecydowanie. — Głos Lupina wydaje się słaby i lekko drży pod koniec. Na naznaczonej bliznami twarzy pojawia się nikły uśmiech, gdy Tonks splata ich palce ze sobą i ciągnie na korytarz. Wychodzą odprowadzani zdziwionymi spojrzeniami.

— Co tu się wydarzyło? — Ginny rozgląda się po ich twarzach. 

Tom wzrusza ramionami i usadawia się na ziemi pomiędzy kolanami Harry’ego tak, że głowę opiera na kolanie Gryfona. 

— Pierwsze spotkanie bratnich dusz — wzdycha Hermiona. — Czy to nie fascynujące?! Byliśmy świadkami rzeczy, która nie zdarza się codziennie! — dodaje z entuzjazmem. 

Harry od razu myśli o sobie i o Tomie. Mówili na pół-serio, że są bratnimi duszami, ale gdzieś w głębi Harry naprawdę wierzył, że nimi są, liczył na to. Jednak gdy przypomina sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie, nie pamięta, aby zadziało się coś takiego, nie poleciały przecież żadne iskry. 

— Jak to w ogóle się dzieje? Jak dwie bratnie dusze się znajdują? — pyta. Co dziwnie to nie Hermiona, ale Tom mu odpowiada.

— Z reguły potrzeba kontaktu magii, sama esencja magicznej energii musi się ze sobą zetknąć. Jeśli są zgodne, to powstaje wtedy coś na kształt zwarcia, czyli sypią się iskry. Wtedy twoja magia wie, że znalazła swoją odpowiedniczkę, a ty bratnią duszę — wyjaśnia i unosi głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego i obdarzyć go ciepłym uśmiechem, co trochę wytrąca Gryfona z równowagi. 

Czy Tom próbuje się mu przypodobać i zgrywać niewiniątko, kiedy jego sumienie obciążają dwie dusze? Harry przełyka ślinę, ma ochotę krzyczeć z frustracji, bo przecież nie tego chce. Nie fałszywego Toma, który kryje mrok w środku, nie, Harry chciałby, aby Tom zwyczajnie zrozumiał i postarał się zmienić. Zmienić nie dlatego że Harry tak chce, ale by stać się lepszym człowiekiem.

— Chciałbym znaleźć swoją bratnią duszę — wzdycha Neville, a Hermiona przytakuje. 

— Zaraz Hogwart! — zauważa Ginny i temat bratnich dusz zostaje porzucony.

Harry jednak nie potrafi przestać o tym myśleć. Obserwuje mijający krajobraz i ze wszystkich sił stara się nie wspominać dementorów, choć jest prawie pewien, że w pewnym momencie za oknem mignęła mu zakapturzona postać. Dementor stał koło wiaduktu, tuż obok szkieletowego krzewu zwiędłych róż i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że uśmiechał się pod cieniem kaptura.

Lupin nie wraca już do przedziału, a Harry wychodzi z całą resztą na dwór. Świeże powietrze jest chłodne i przyjemnie orzeźwia. Harry wdycha je pełną piersią. 

— Tom? 

— Hm? — Chłopak nie odwraca się w jego stronę, tylko wpatruje w bliżej nieokreślony punkt przed sobą.

Harry wymownie patrzy na grupkę przyjaciół, która oddala się z każdą sekundą. Obaj czekają chwilę, a potem Harry pyta:

— Naprawdę nikt nie krzyczał oprócz mnie?

— Ja nie słyszałem. — Tom wzrusza ramionami. — Ale byłem zbyt skupiony na tobie. Naprawdę mnie przeraziłeś, wiesz?

— Przepraszam. — Harry chce schować głowę w piasek, bo tylko on zemdlał, wszyscy inni przeżyli spotkanie z dementorem bez takich atrakcji. — To po prostu było naprawdę przerażające. Poczułem się, jakbym…

— Nigdy miał nie poczuć szczęścia? Ludzie mówią, że takie właśnie uczucie wywołują dementorzy.

— Ty się tak nie czułeś? — Harry z ciekawością spogląda na Toma, który ma zamyśloną minę. 

W końcu Ślizgon odwraca się do niego i uśmiecha lekko.

— Nie — mówi. — Nie poczułem żadnej zmiany. 

Te słowa wydają się nieznaczące, ale Harry ma wrażenie, że kryje się za nimi coś przeraźliwie smutnego. 

— Ej, Potter! Słyszałem… — Malfoy milknie, gdy tylko napotyka wzrok Toma. 

— Widzimy się w pokoju wspólnym, prawda, Draco? — Tom uśmiecha się drapieżnie.

— Tak, tak. — Malfoy blednie i przytakuje gorliwie, po czym kiwa głową na towarzyszących mu Crabbe’a i Goyle’a. Pansy, która idzie za nimi z Zabinim, mruży oczy, przypatrując się Tomowi jak drapieżnik czający się na przeciwnika.

— Chodź — mówi Tom do Harry’ego — nie możemy się spóźnić na powóz do Hogwartu. 

**∞**

Uczta jak zwykle rozpieszcza uczniów smakołykami. Harry siedzi pomiędzy Ginny i Neville’em, jedząc trzeci już kawałek tarty melasowej, a naprzeciwko nich Hermiona zajada się ciastem marchewkowym. 

— Uwielbiam hogwarckie desery — wzdycha Neville znad swojej galaretki, a Harry może jedynie przytaknąć, bo usta zakleja cudownie słodka masa. 

Ginny odkłada widelczyk z głośnym brzękiem i spogląda po twarzach Harry’ego i Hermiony.

— Skończyliście? To chodźmy. — I odchodzi od stołu, nie czekając na nich. 

Harry szybko dokańcza tartę i podąża za dziewczyną.

— Ja wiem, że to ciężka sytuacja i w ogóle — szepcze do niego Hermiona, gdy przemierzają ciemne korytarze Hogwartu. — Ale mogłaby być milsza. No naprawdę.

— To w końcu jej brat — mówi cicho Harry. Dziwnie jest być w Hogwarcie bez Rona, dlatego też Harry cieszy się, że dziewczyny wpadły na ten pomysł. 

Ginny czeka na nich przy jeziorze. Wiatr rozwiewa jej krótkie, rude włosy, kiedy stoi otoczona świetlikami, obejmując się ramionami. 

— Gotowi? — Gdy odwraca się w ich stronę, Harry z ponurą akceptacją zauważa, że jej oczy są zaczerwienione. 

— Mam zaklęcie. — Hermiona wyciąga różdżkę i kuca. Na początku nic się nie dzieje, ale już po chwili w mroku pojawiają się trzy lampiony: żółty, różowy i zielony. Podaje różowy Harry’emu, zielony Ginny, a sama zostaje z żółtym, który trzyma delikatnie. 

Każdy lampion kształtem przypomina lilię wodną w rozkwicie. Płatki zdobione są misternymi żłobieniami, a po środku znajduje się świeczka. 

Ginny wciąga powietrze zakatarzonym nosem i zapala zielony lampion. 

— Hogwart był twoim drugim domem — zaczyna ściśniętym głosem. — I wiem, że kochałeś Norę bardziej, ale tutaj też powinieneś mieć symboliczny pogrzeb. I… wiem też, że nie byłam idealną siostrą, ale d-dziękuję… naprawdę dziękuję za bycie idealnym bratem. Bo ja nigdy nie chciałam perfekcyjnego, taki z wadami był okej, bo był m-mój… To… t-to z tobą mogłam narzekać na Freda i George’a, śmiać się z Percy’ego, patrzeć z zachwytem na Billa i Charliego i narzekać, jak źle być tymi najmłodszymi. Dlatego… d-...d-dziękuję. 

Dziewczyna szybko ociera łzy i pociąga nosem. Przez chwilę stoi nieruchomo, a potem z jej ust wydobywa się płaczliwy śmiech.

— Naprawdę cię kocham, braciszku — mówi jeszcze i delikatnie posyła lampion, by osiadł na wodzie. Robi krok do tyłu, by Hermiona miała miejsce.

— Mam nadzieję, że jesteś teraz w lepszym miejscu… — zaczyna, ale zaraz potem jej warga zaczyna drżeć i dziewczyna wybucha płaczem. — Ja nie mogę! N-nie mogę tak! — Kręci głową jak szaleniec, po czym klęka i kładzie żółty lampion na wodzie bez użycia magii. — Dowiem się, kto naprawdę cię zabił, znajdę dowody i wsadzę go do Azkabanu, by zgnił wśród dementorów. 

Nadchodzi kolej Harry’ego, a ten zupełnie nie wie, co powiedzieć. Zaciska palce mocno na różowych płatkach kwiatu i milczy, próbując zebrać myśli. 

— Byłeś moim przyjacielem. I przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem. 

Jego różowy lampion dołącza do dwóch pozostałych. Wyglądają teraz jak trzy świecące punkciki na mrocznej toni jeziora. To piękny widok, ale Harry czuje się teraz brzydko, jakby cała ta zgnilizna w środku chciała się wydostać, pokazać światu, kim naprawdę jest Harry Potter — zbawcą czarodziejskiego świata, który kryje mordercę. 

Ginny łapie Harry’ego i Hermionę za ręce i ściska je mocno.

— Dziękuję — mówi.

Wokół panuje mrok rozświetlany przez trzy  symbole pamięci, a trójka ludzi stoi przy jeziorze, wspominając utraconego przyjaciela. 


	19. 15.5. Błękitny diabeł

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prezentuję wam rozmowę Remusa i Tonks!

Remus Lupin ma się za rozsądnego człowieka, który podchodzi do życia w racjonalny, realistyczny sposób. Nie optymistycznie, ale i nie pesymistycznie. Rozważa wszelkie opcje, zanim podejmie decyzję, dzięki czemu z reguły podejmuje tę właściwą. Jednak dzisiaj jedna osoba, błękitnowłosy diabeł, wywróciła sposób działania Lupina o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. 

Wspomniany diabeł (o twarzy chochlika i dużych, brązowych oczach) potyka się, wchodząc do pustego przedziału, który znalazł Remus, by mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Tonks prostuje się i drapie po głowie, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

— Nie ma to jak pierwsze wrażenie… — wzdycha i wydyma usta.

Remus wpatruje się w obrazek przed nim, w kobietę w mocnym makijażu, która właśnie potknęła się o własne stopy (może winę ponoszą obcasy?) i właśnie robi minę obrażonego dziecka. 

— Było całkiem niezłe — mówi Remus, zanim zdąży pomyśleć i ugryźć się w język. Naprawdę, co ta kobieta z nim robi? Jednego rozsądnego zdania nie potrafi powiedzieć przez te ciemne oczy! 

— Och. — Kobieta mruga parę razy, a potem uśmiecha się z lekkim zakłopotaniem. — Tego się nie spodziewałam. — Rumieni się i spogląda w dół, by kopnąć siedzenie. 

— Wierzę, że nie zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni. Remus Lupin. 

Mężczyzna wyciąga rękę, którą błękitnowłosa kobieta energicznie uściskuje.

— Tonks. Ale jeśli sobie dobrze przypominam, to już się przedstawiłam. 

— A imię? 

Włosy Tonks zmieniają kolor na różowy, a kobieta ponownie spogląda na swoje buty.

— Zdradzę je po ślubie.

— Ś-ślubie? — Remus aż się zapowietrza z emocji i zaskoczenia.

— No weź, przecież żartuję! — Tonks uderza go w ramię, a Remus przypatruje się tej dziwnej kobiecie. Jakim cudem już zdążyła ukraść jeden maleńki fragment jego serca? 

Remus stwierdza, że nawet gdyby im nie wyszło, to cieszy się, że magia pozwoliła mu spotkać tę tryskającą energią kobietę. 

— Dasz się zaprosić na kawę? — Naprawdę, Remus nie ma pojęcia, skąd bierze taką odwagę. Nigdy nie zadałby tego pytania przy zdrowych zmysłach. 

— Myślałam, że już nigdy nie zapytasz. — Kolor włosów powraca do błękitu, a okrągłą, bladą twarz rozświetla szeroki uśmiech. 

— To ten… miło mi.

— Dziwnie tak, no nie? — Tonks pociera swoje ręce. — Znaleźć bratnią duszę, człowiek zupełnie nie wie, co z tym fantem zrobić. — Czarownica siada i podpiera głowę na ręce.

Remus nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego się na usta.

— Dziwnie — potwierdza. — Ale wierzę, że razem to rozpracujemy i damy radę. Możemy się umówić, że spróbujemy… jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, oczywiście. 

— Nic przeciwko? Nic przeciwko?! Bratnia dusza zdarza się raz na sto osób! Oczywiście, że chcę spróbować. 

— Chciałbym cię poznać, nawet jeśli byłaby to zwykła przyjaźń. Po tych paru minutach wiem, że warto. 

— Wiadomo, bratnie dusze mogą być czysto platoniczne, ale… wiesz co? Czuję, że mamy całkiem niezłą chemię. Kociołki buchające parą i te sprawy. — Tonks puszcza mu oczko.

— Wiem, że może nie jestem idealny… — Remus od razu chciałby postawić sprawę jasno, ale chciałby też spróbować związku z Tonks, a informacja o jego futerkowym problemie mogłaby zaprzepaścić tę pierwszą od wielu lat szansę Remusa na szczęście. 

— Przestań, nawet nie waż się tak mówić — przerywa mu Tonks. — Każdy człowiek ma wady. Poczekaj, aż dowiesz się więcej o mojej rodzinie, wtedy to ty będziesz zwiewał, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

— Nie może być tak źle…

— Normalna matka nie nazwałaby jedynej córki Nimfadorą. 

— To ładne imię — od razu mówi Remus, bo wypowiadane przez Tonks brzmi melodyjnie. Jednak kobieta marszczy brwi i wskazuje na niego palcem.

— Nawet się nie waż, to imię jest tabu. Wspomnisz choć raz i następnego dnia powitają cię papiery rozwodowe zamiast śniadania. 

Lupin wybucha śmiechem i to jest wspaniałe uczucie. Ostatni raz śmiał się tak szczerze, gdy James jeszcze żył. Spogląda na Tonka, która jawi się jako niebieski chochlik przynoszący nadzieję. 

— Spróbuję zapamiętać.

— Będę pewnie wpadać do Hogwartu z Moodym… więc ten… Myślę, że łatwo wypatrzysz mnie w tłumie. A teraz ten… praca czeka, już i tak mam minusowe punkty za ostatnią zasadzkę. Nie moja wina, że te śmietniki były metalowe i narobiły takiego rabanu, wiesz?

— Wierzę na słowo. Będę pisać — obiecuje Lupin, uśmiechając się ciepło.

— N-naprawdę? Łał. To znaczy… super, bardzo się cieszę! Ja też będę pisać! 

— Super.

— Super — powtarza Tonks. — No to… do zobaczenia.

— Tak. — Remus za bardzo nie wie, co powiedzieć. 

Tonks stoi w drzwiach, jakby się wahając. 

— Napisz! — woła głosem, który nie pozwala na jakikolwiek sprzeciw i znika za drzwiami.

Remus uśmiecha się pod nosem. Czy to jest jego szansa na szczęście? Jeśli tak, to nie zamierza jej zmarnować.


	20. 16. Dwa boginy

— ...Black.

— Syriusz Black…

— Słyszałam, że…

— Ja też! Ponoć…

— ...zabił. Gołymi rękoma! 

— Palec, został tylko palec…

— Sam-Wiesz-Kto…

Takie szepty rozbrzmiewają w całym Hogwarcie przez pierwsze dni nowego roku szkolnego. Towarzyszą Harry’emu, gdy w Wielkiej Sali zajada się tartą melasową, dyskutując o wypracowaniu z transmutacji, gdy siedzi na lekcjach i podsłuchuje szepczących Puchonów w ławce za nim, gdy po prostu stoi na korytarzu, czekając na lekcje. 

Tak jak teraz — opiera się o ścianę, gdy słucha Hermiony opowiadającej o możliwościach, jakie daje numerologia, a wokół uczniowie szumią, plotkując. Wydawałoby się, że tematem ich rozmów powinna być nadchodząca lekcja obrony przed czarną magią z nowym nauczycielem, ale nie. W Hogwarcie huczy jak w ulu, ale tematem jest Syriusz Black (ewentualnie Gellert Grindelwald, choć z jakiegoś powodu uczniowie bardziej upodobali sobie Blacka). 

Harry sam interesuje się bardziej Syriuszem Blackiem, ale robi to z zupełnie innego powodu. Jego ciekawość wynika z tego, co powiedziała Ginny. Że Black uciekł z Azkabanu, by go dopaść? Niech tylko spróbuje. Harry zaciska pięści, czując wzbierającą się w środku furię. Śmierciożercy, o których tak się plotkuje, przypominają mu o rzeczach, które chciałby odłożyć w najdalszy zakamarek umysłu. 

Myśli o Lordzie Voldemorcie przynoszą ponurą prawdę, że to Tom jest tym okrutnym czarnoksiężnikiem, którego ideologię wyznaje Black. I choć Harry powtarza sobie niezliczoną ilość razy, że nie pozwoli, by jego Tom zmienił się w tego potwora, to wątpliwości uparcie powracają jak cholerny bumerang. 

— Hej, Harry!

Neville Longbottom podchodzi nieśmiało do dwójki Gryfonów; jego krawat jest krzywo zawiązany, a włosy wyglądają jakby nie widziały grzebienia przez tydzień.

— Cześć, Neville. — Harry uśmiecha się do chłopaka, bo choć nie są przyjaciółmi, to lubi tego trochę niezdarnego Gryfona.

— Wszyscy rozmawiają o Blacku… To straszne, gdy pomyśli się, kto jeszcze mógłby stamtąd nawiać. — Chłopak wzdryga się, jakby faktycznie przeszedł go dreszcz. 

Harry spogląda w górę (kiedy Neville tak wyrósł?), by ich oczy mogły się spotkać i uśmiecha się pocieszająco (a przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję).

— Miejmy nadzieję, że więcej nikt stamtąd nie ucieknie.

— To w ogóle absurdalne! Jak ktoś może uciec z więzienia o takim rygorze? — Do rozmowy włącza się Hermiona, a cała trójka dołącza do plotkującego Hogwartu i zaczyna roztrząsać sprawę zabezpieczeń Azkabanu.

— Musiał być naprawdę dobrym czarodziejem — mówi Harry. — W końcu służył Voldemortowi, no nie?

Neville wzdryga się, a Hermiona marszczy brwi.

— Brzmisz, jakbyś go podziwiał — zauważa dziewczyna. 

— Dlaczego? Nie chodziło mi, że dobrym czarodziejem w sensie łagodnym i z sercem po właściwej stronie, ale takim znającym się na magii.

— Wiem przecież! — warczy z frustracją Hermiona. — Nie jestem głupia — burczy, jakby odebrała uwagę Harry’ego jako obelgę. — Po prostu mówisz to bez… obrzydzenia.

Harry już otwiera usta, by się z nią dalej sprzeczać, ale wtedy Neville ratuje kruchą sytuację, zmieniając temat.

— Jak myślicie, jaka będzie ta lekcja?

Harry wzrusza ramionami, a Hermiona zaczyna opowiadać o podręczniku do trzeciego roku i snuć przypuszczenia, że pewnie będą zajmować się niebezpiecznymi kreaturami. W pewnym momencie na końcu kamiennego korytarza pojawia się szczupła sylwetka profesora Remusa Lupina, który uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy tylko podchodzi do drzwi od klasy. 

— Witam was serdecznie, — Uśmiech rozciąga blade blizny zdobiące całkiem młodą twarz. — I równie serdecznie zapraszam do środka. — Profesor otwiera drzwi i zachęca, aby trzecioroczni gryfoni weszli do środka.

Klasa jest przestronna, trochę ciemna, ale wysokie okna wpuszczają do środka dostarczającą ilość światła, by rozczytać się z małego druczku w podręczniku. Harry siada z Hermioną w drugiej ławce (choć pierwsza pozostaje pusta), a gdy Gryfoni zaczynają wyciągać podręczniki i przybory, profesor Lupin unosi ręce i z uśmiechem zaczyna wołać:

— Nie! Nie, nie, nie! Nie będą wam potrzebne. Dzisiaj przedstawię parę reguł i wyjaśnię jak wyobrażam sobie naszą współpracę, a potem pójdziemy robić coś ciekawego. Dlatego, aby biurokracji stało się zadość: wymagany podręcznik to  _ Podstawowa obrona przed czarną magią _ autorstwa Arseniusza Jiggera. Mam nadzieję, że zaopatrzyliście się w egzemplarz, jeśli nie to przypominam, że  _ Esy i Floresy _ prowadzą sprzedaż przez sowy, a w Hogsmeade (w końcu jesteście już na trzecim roku) również znajduje się księgarnia. Dodatkowo parę sztuk powinno się znajdować w bibliotece, więc nie chcę słyszeć o braku podręcznika, rozumiemy się?

— Tak, profesorze — odpowiada cichy chórek głosów.

— Świetnie! Na koniec roku szkolnego planuję sprawdzian, który będzie obejmował dwa semestry materiału. Na ocenę końcową będą się składały również oceny za aktywność i prace domowe, więc nie stresujcie się tak tym egzaminem. Jakieś pytania? Nie? To świetnie! — Lupin uśmiecha się ciepło. Podchodzi do biurka i opiera się o nie tyłem; ręce zaciska lekko na krawędzi. — Wychodzę z założenia, że młodzi ludzie najlepiej przyswajają wiedzę przez praktykę, więc łapcie różdżki i wychodzimy! 

Nauczyciel kieruje się w stronę drzwi, jednak uczniowie nadal tkwią w ławkach i wpatrują się w niego z rozwartymi buziami. 

— No dalej! — Wzrok Lupina jest łagodny i nie ma w nim żadnej reprymendy. Harry chce przeniknąć tym miłym uczuciem, kiedy nauczyciel zwraca się do uczniów jakby byli równi. — Ja nie żartuję — dodaje profesor, a w kącikach oczu tworzą się małe kurze łapki, które dodają mu kilka punktów do wyglądu przyjaznego nauczyciela. 

Po tych słowach Gryfoni wręcz się zrywają i ruszają za profesorem. Przemierzając korytarze, napotykając Irytka, który zaczyna swoje sprośne przyśpiewki, dopóki Lupin nie ucisza go zaklęciem, które zakleja usta poltergeista wyjątkowo lepką gumą. 

— Myślisz, że powinnam robić jeszcze dokładniejsze notatki? — pyta Harry’ego Hermiona.

— Dlaczego?

— Profesor Lupin wydaje się być wymagającym nauczycielem. — Hermiona przygryza wargę i spogląda gdzieś w dal.

— Przeraża cię ilość praktyki? — zgaduje Harry.

Dziewczyna niechętnie kiwa głową, wyglądając przy tym dość niepewnie.

— Pomogę ci — zapewnia Harry z uśmiechem. 

Hermiona oddycha z ulgą i od razu się rozpromienia.

— Dzięki — mówi. — Trochę stresuję się taką formą prowadzenia zajęć, jaką zaproponował profesor.

W tym momencie Lupin zatrzymuje się i otwiera drzwi do pokoju nauczycielskiego, Gryfoni podążają za nim, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem i dzieląc się domysłami między sobą, bo każdy zastanawia się, czego będzie dotyczyć ta nietypowa lekcja i każdy ma zupełnie inny pomysł.

Lupin podchodzi do wysokiej szafy i spogląda na nią z zadowolonym uśmiechem. 

— W środku kryje się nie kto inny a bogin we własnej osobie. Czy ktoś wie, czym jest bogin?

Harry marszczy brwi, bo pierwszy raz w życiu słyszy to słowo, ale ręka Hermiony oczywiście wystrzeliwuje do góry, więc Harry uśmiecha się pod nosem. Wygląda na to, że obawy dziewczyny, że sobie nie poradzi na zajęciach były bezpodstawne. 

— To zjawa, profesorze. Przybiera postać naszego największego strachu. 

— Bardzo dobrze, Hermiono. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Boginy nie są jak dementorzy, nie żywią się strachem, ale lubią unieruchamiać ofiary ich największymi lękami. Ale nie ma się czego obawiać! — dodaje energicznie. — Mamy przewagę! Ktoś mi powie dlaczego?

— Bo jest nas więcej? — zgaduje Lavender.

— I dzięki temu… — ciągnie za język profesor.

— Nie będzie widział, w co się zmienić — odpowiada za Brown Harry.

— Dokładnie! Lavender i Harry dostają po pięć punktów. A teraz — profesor robi dramatyczną pauzę — kto chce się zmierzyć z naszym zaprzyjaźnionym boginem?

Jakby na zawołanie wysoka, zdobiona (lekko zakurzona) szafa zaczyna dygotać, jakby w środku coś się szamotało, próbując wydostać na zewnątrz. Seamus piszczy i odskakuje, a Lavender blednie, ściskając mocno rękę Parvati, która przygląda się szafie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. 

— Zaklęcie jest proste. Riddikulus. Powtórzcie, proszę.

— Riddikulus!

— Świetnie, świetnie… a teraz… Neville, powiedz mi, czego się boisz.

Longbottom otwiera szeroko oczy, jakby bał się właśnie profesora Lupina, przełyka ślinę i mówi cicho, zduszonym głosem:

— Profesora Snape’a.

Oczywiście cała klasa wybucha śmiechem, nawet na ustach Lupina gości cień uśmiechu. 

— Dobrze — mówi profesor łagodnie, ale Neville i tak wygląda na szczerze przerażonego. — Masz babcię, prawda?

— Ale nie chcę, żeby bogin zamienił się w nią! — zapewnia szybko chłopak. — Profesora Snape’a boję się bardziej — dodaje już ciszej, spoglądając na buty z rozwiązanymi sznurówkami. 

— My też tego nie chcemy — śmieje się Lupin. — Pomyśl o tym, w jakich ubraniach chodzi twoja babcie. Masz to? Świetnie. Jak bogin wyjdzie…

Resztę Lupin przekazuje tak cicho, że nikt nie słyszy. Neville pewnie kiwa głową i mocniej ściska różdżkę. 

— Jestem tuż obok — mówi i spogląda na resztę klasy. — Ustawcie się w kolejkę! Za Neville’em! No już! Żeby bogin się nie rozkojarzył! 

Słychać szum i stukanie, gdy Gryfoni cisną się w kącie klasy, by zrobić Neville’owi miejsce. 

— Gotowy?

Neville kiwa głową. 

— Na raz, dwa… Trzy! — Lupin macha różdżką, a drzwi od szafy otwierają się gwałtownie.

Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieje, wszyscy czekają, wstrzymując oddech; nie słychać cichego skrzypienia, bo szafa już nie dygocze. Po trzech sekundach, które wloką się w nieskończoność, z szafy wychodzi profesor Snape, a biedny Neville wygląda jakby zobaczył ducha. 

— Dalej, Neville! — zachęca Lupin, a klasa idzie w jego ślady, wykrzykując okrzyki mając dodać otuchy Gryfonowi. 

—  _ R-riddukulus! _ — wykrzykuje. Błyska światło, a ciemna szata charakterystyczna dla profesora Snape’a zmienia się w zieloną garsonkę. 

Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem na widok postrachu Hogwartu z czerwoną torebką i sępim kapeluszem. Harry wyciera łzy, które zbierają się w kącikach oczu i wymienia z Hermioną rozbawione spojrzenia. Dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech, przez co jest trochę czerwona na twarzy. 

— O to chodzi! O to chodzi! Bronią na boginy jest śmiech! Dalej, następna osoba!

Lavender podchodzi bliżej ze zdeterminowaną miną, a Neville dostaje oklaski, Dean poklepuje go po ramieniu i zaczyna mówić do Seamusa o tym, że ta lekcja stanie się szkolną legendą. 

Zaczyna się absolutny kalejdoskop zjaw, potworów i dziwnych przedmiotów takich jak opętana pozytywka. Hermiona nie może wydusić z siebie słowa, gdy McGonagall oznajmia jej grobowym tonem, że oblała wszystkie egzaminy, a Dean o mało nie mdleje, gdy zgniła ręka pokazuje mu środkowy palec. 

Harry z podekscytowaniem staje na czele kolejki i stawia czoło boginowi. Kreatura przez chwilę przybiera parę kształtów jakby nie mogła się zdecydować. Przez sekundę jest dementorem, ale potem zmienia się gwałtownie, kolory migoczą, przybierając różne odcienie, ale ostatecznie przed Harrym stoi Tom. Ale to nie jest Tom Harry’ego, nie. Ten ma czerwone oczy i uśmiech, w którym nie ma ani cienia radości.

To Tom, który stał się ponownie Lordem Voldemortem. To Tom, którego Harry nie był w stanie uratować. 

—  _ Riddikulus! _

Tom, który zmierza w stronę Harry’ego, staje na skórce od banana, co sprawia, że upada na tyłek z miną zbitego kociaka. Klasa wybucha śmiechem, kolejna osoba zajmuje miejsce przed boginem, a Harry schodzi w cień.

Wspomnienie Toma-bogina nadal jest żywe. Harry odtwarza w pamięci każdy szczegół. Twarz wykrzywioną złośliwym uśmiechem zwiastującym długie tortury, te czerwone oczy patrzące na niego z pogardą. Co musi zrobić, by nie dopuścić, żeby jego Tom stał się taki?

Harry’ego tak pochłaniają myśli, że nie zauważa, że lekcja się kończy.

— Harry.

Gryfon unosi głowę, by napotkać zatroskaną twarz Remusa Lupina. 

— Och — mówi, orientując się, że oprócz nich nikogo już nie ma w pomieszczeniu. — Przepraszam, już wychodzę! 

— Właściwie to chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Przejdziesz się ze mną?

— O-oczywiście — mówi Harry i wychodzi z profesorem na korytarz. Wpatruje się w brązowy płaszcz, który z pewnością widział lepsze czasy i zastanawia się, o co chodzi. Czy Lupin wie, że Tom to Voldemort?

— Mówił ci ktoś, że choć z wyglądu jesteś identyczny jak twój ojciec, to jednak z charakteru jesteś kropka w kropkę jak Lily? 

— Raczej skupiają się na tym, że mam jej oczy.

— Odzwierciedlenie duszy, tak — wzdycha Lupin.

— Znał pan moich rodziców? — Harry spogląda na zmęczoną twarz mężczyzny. Na wielkie cienie pod wodnistymi, zielonymi oczami, bliznę przecinającą policzek i kolejną koło ust. Na siwiejące już włosy, choć profesor nie może mieć więcej niż trzydzieści pięć lat. Co się wydarzyło w jego życiu, że wygląda jak wrak człowieka? 

— Nawet bardzo dobrze, chociaż zdecydowanie lepiej znałem Jamesa. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi w Hogwarcie. 

Dochodzą do miejsca, gdzie z wysokich okien ciągnie się widok na jezioro. Lupin podchodzi i opiera się o parapet, a jego oczy spoglądają w stronę horyzontu.

— Wybacz, że to robię, ale nie mogę nie czuć zmartwienia. Dzisiaj miałem lekcję z bogiem wśród trzeciorocznych Ślizgonów. 

Lupin odwraca się i spogląda na Harry’ego poważnie; w tym świetle blizny odznaczają się mocno na bladej twarzy. 

— Tom, niesamowicie inteligentny chłopak, muszę to przyznać, ale jego bogin… Jego bogin to ty, Harry. Martwy — uściśla. — Chcesz powiedzieć mi dlaczego? Może wykraczam poza swoje nauczycielskie obowiązki, ale przez wzgląd na moją przyjaźń z Jamesem… chcę ci pomóc. 

Harry przez chwilę milczy, bo sama informacja jest tak szokująca, że musi zebrać myśli, by móc wykrztusić z siebie cokolwiek.

— Ja… Tom to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, profesorze — mówi cicho, nie patrząc na Lupina. — A ja jestem jego jedynym przyjacielem — dodaje jeszcze ciszej. 

— To niepokojące, że dzieci w waszym wieku mają takie skomplikowane boginy... To oznacza, że za szybko zrzucono na was problemy dorosłych. Wiesz, to powinny być wilkołaki, szyszymory i wampiry, zwykłe potwory spod łóżek. U ciebie boginem jest najlepszy przyjaciel z czerwonymi oczami.

— Boję się, że jako Ślizgon zejdzie na drogę zła i stanie się taki jak Malfoy. — Harry wpatruje się w swoje buty. Podnosi głowę dopiero, gdy słyszy ciężkie westchnięcie Lupina.

— Dom nie świadczy o niczym, Harry. Poza murami Hogwartu nikogo nie obchodzi czy byłeś odważnym Gryfonem czy przebiegłym Ślizgonem. Absolutnie nikogo. To szkolny system, który nie ma żadnego przełożenia w prawdziwym życiu. To ty i twoje czyny świadczysz o sobie, nie dom, do którego przynależysz.

Wiem, chce odpowiedzieć Harry, bo właśnie to próbuje udowodnić. Sobie, Tomowi, światu. Ale Tom nie ułatwia tego zadania w żaden sposób. 

— Po prostu byliśmy naprawdę blisko, a teraz…

— Zadaje się z Draco Malfoyem?

— Ta…

— Dam ci radę, Harry, nawet Malfoy nie jest taki straszny, jak go malują. 

Harry parska śmiechem na to porównanie.

— Poprawiłem ci humor? Świetnie, teraz leć, bo pewnie masz kolejną lekcję. 

— Dzisiaj już nie, pójdę poszukać Toma. Dziękuję, profesorze i… — Harry ucieka wzrokiem na chwilę, po czym zbiera w sobie odwagę i mówi: — Opowiedziałby mi pan kiedyś o rodzicach? Skoro ich pan znał i w ogóle.

— Oczywiście. 

Uśmiech, którym obdarza go Lupin jest tak ciepły i pełen zrozumienia, że Harry ma ochotę się rozpłakać. Jednak zamiast tego uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Możemy spotkać się w weekend na herbatę, co ty na to? 

— Dziękuję! — Harry wręcz wyskakuje w powietrze, gdy zaczyna biec korytarzami pełen ekscytacji i nadziei. Dowie się czegoś o rodzicach, wreszcie ich pozna, mgliste wyobrażenie zastąpią konkretne cechy, a w dalszej perspektywie optymistycznego planu na przyszłość — uratuje Toma.

**∞**

Tom siedzi w bibliotece oczywiście, bo gdzieżby indziej. Harry dosiada się do jego stolika z szerokim uśmiechem. 

— Hej. Już robisz zadania domowe?

Otaczające ich regały pełne są książek i kurzu, a zapach ten już zawsze będzie mu się kojarzył ze skupionym Tomem uważnie kreślącym zdania swojego wypracowania. 

— Cześć. — Ślizgon odkłada pióro i obdarza Harry’ego uśmiechem. I nie jest to uśmiech Toma-bogina, nie, ten dla odmiany skrywa w sobie wszystkie pozytywne emocje, które czuje Tom, gdy patrzy na Harry’ego, bo darzy go ciepłem, które rozpala lodowate serce. — Właściwie to już skończyłem, chodźmy na błonia. 

— Co tak nagle…? — Harry wpatruje się w Toma, który zaczyna pakować przybory do skórzanej torby.

— Tu nie można w spokoju porozmawiać. — Wymownie spogląda na bibliotekarkę, która syczy coś właśnie do pierwszorocznych Krukonów, zapewne do końca życia fundując im traumę związaną z rozmawianiem w bibliotece.

— O czym chcesz rozmawiać? — Gryfon od razu przypomina sobie rozmowę z profesorem Lupinem. Czy Tom coś wie, podejrzewa? Ale jakim cudem?

— O czymś. 

Tom unosi na chwilę głowę i uśmiecha się do niego w sposób, który Harry opisałby jako psotny. Ale to Tom, więc to niemożliwe… prawda?

Idą razem na zewnątrz. Południe dawno już minęło, słońce wisi na niebie coraz niżej, oświetlając błonie, co nadaje trawie żywy, zielony kolor. Ci, którzy skończyli już lekcje, wylegują się nad jeziorem czy po prostu uczą się na świeżym powietrzu. Fred i George bawią się kolorowymi fajerwerkami ku uciesze gawiedzi, machają do Harry’ego, gdy ten mija ich z Tomem. 

— Cześć, Harry! — krzyczy Ginny biegnąca w stronę zamku. — Pa, Harry! I Tom! — dodaje, odwracając się przez ramię. — Pogadałabym, ale Snape mnie zamorduje, ugotuje w kociołku i poda na kolację, a wierzcie mi, nie chcecie tego zjeść. 

— Powodzenia! — krzyczy za dziewczyną Harry. 

Tom jedynie uśmiecha się pod nosem i kieruje się w stronę wielkiego kamienia przy jeziorze, na którym siada, spuszczając nogi w dół. 

— Więc powiesz mi o co ci chodzi? — pyta Harry, który podciąga kolana pod brodę. Przekręca głowę lekko, tak by móc widzieć profil Toma. 

— Czy nie mogę po prostu wyjść gdzieś z moim przyjacielem?

— Nie, kiedy nazywasz się Tom Smith — żartuje Harry, ale śmiech zamiera, gdy słyszy odpowiedź.

— Naprawdę mam na nazwisko Riddle, dlaczego go nie używasz? — Przeszywające spojrzenie spoczywa na Harrym, który przełyka ślinę.

— Nie wiedziałem, że chcesz. 

— Bo nie chcę — mówi cicho, a Harry chce już otwierać usta i robić wyrzuty, że o co cały ten problem, ale potem Tom dodaje: — Ale Smithem też nie chcę być. 

— Bądź Tomem.

— Dla ciebie wszystko jest takie proste? — Tom odwraca się całkowicie w stronę Harry’ego i przysuwa się trochę bliżej, a ich twarze znajdują się teraz bardzo blisko.

— A co w tym skomplikowanego? Jesteś po prostu sobą, żadne nazwisko tego nie zmieni. 

— Nie wiem czy ty jesteś taki mądry czy taki głupi.

— Radzę wybrać opcję pierwszą, jeśli nie chcesz, abym się pogniewał. — Harry trąca Toma ramieniem, co wywołuje śmiech u obu. Wkrótce milkną, odsuwają się i siedzą razem w przyjemnej ciszy. 

Wiatr szeleści liśćmi, a Harry wpatruje się w horyzont. Za murami terenów Hogwartu świat pokrywa mlecznobiała mgła, a mroczne postaci dementorów suną w powietrzu przypominając koszmary senne. 

— To przerażające — mówi Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od zakapturzonych stworów. — Czają się tam, jakby pilnowali, abyśmy to my nie wyszli z Hogwartu. 

— I tu docieramy do powodu. — Tom momentalnie poważnieje i kładzie rękę na policzku Harry’ego, gładząc go czule. — Uważaj na siebie. To niepokojące, że tak mocno na nich reagujesz… i podejrzane — dodaje, mrużąc oczy i spoglądając na majaczące kształty dementorów z nienawiścią. — Nie ufam temu, więc nie rób głupot.

Jego ręka jeszcze przez chwilę pozostaje na policzku Harry’ego, kciuk wędruje po skórze, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze, a potem miłe uczucie znika; Tom zabiera rękę i kładzie ją na kolanach. 

— To nie tak, że mógłbym pójść do Hogsmeade… — wzdycha Harry. — Ale nie reaguję na nich aż tak źle! Nic mi nie mogą zrobić przecież.

— Sprawili, że zemdlałeś.

— Raz. — Harry odwraca wzrok zawstydzony. 

— Raz za dużo.

— Jesteś przewrażliwiony.

— Może. — Tom nawet nie próbuje zaprzeczać. — Po prostu się martwię, okej?

— W takich chwilach… — mówi Harry, czując smutek. — W takich chwilach potrafię uwierzyć, że dam radę, że jest nadzieja. Dziękuję. 

— Ale jaka…

Harry czochra włosy Toma, po czym wstaje i z uśmiechem spogląda na zamek oświetlany przez jasne promienie słońca. Ślizgon od razu zaczyna poprawiać fryzurę.

— Myślę, że niedługo będzie kolacja.

— Za godzinę.

— Idealnie! To chodźmy do Freda i George’a, muszę się zapytać o treningi! — Harry zeskakuje z kamienia i z uśmiechem czeka, aż Tom do niego dołączy z miną cierpiętnika. — Zachowujesz się, jakbyś szedł na stracenie.

— Quidditch — wyjaśnia Tom z ciężkim westchnieniem, gdy zbliża się do Gryfona. — Nie możesz rzucić tej głupiej gry?

Harry odwraca się do niego z oburzonym wyrazem twarzem.

— Nigdy! Quidditch to powód, ale którego codziennie wstaję i oddycham!

Tom ma czelność się zaśmiać, ale Harry szybko mu wybacza, bo śmiech brzmi szczęśliwie; jak dzwoneczki przy świątecznych saniach.

— Gred, Forge! — Harry macha bliźniakom. 

Fred podrzuca różową petardę i zamyka w pięści, George natomiast. podchodzi do Harry’ego z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Co tam?

— Wood się odzywał?

George udaje zamyślonego, a Fred, który właśnie podchodzi bliżej nich, uderza go otwartą dłonią w głowę tak, że jego brat aż się ugina od siły ciosu.

— A tak! — wykrzykuje George, prostując się. — Treningi, treningi i…

— I jeszcze raz treningi! — dodaje Fred, obejmując Georga ramieniem. — Słyszałeś, że nasza siostrzyczka chce dołączyć do drużyny?

— Ginny nic nie wspominała… Mamy wolne miejsce?

— Nie — odpowiadają bliźniacy chórem. 

— Jest jednak sporo wolnych miejsc dla rezerw — dodaje Fred.

— Ej, a może to miała być niespodzianka, Fred?

— Nie wiem, George, gdyby była, to rudy diabeł nie powiedziałby nam ani słowa. — Fred kładzie rękę na sercu. — W każdym razie... ten sezon należy do nas!

— W to nie wątpię — odpowiada z przekąsem Tom, który do nich dołącza. — Dowiedziałeś się, czego chciałeś? — zawraca się w stronę Harry’ego. — To chodźmy — dodaje, widząc potwierdzenie wymalowane na okrągłej twarzy. 

— Gdzie? — pyta Harry, ale podąża za Ślizgonem w akompaniamencie buczenia bliźniaków. 

Tom szybkim krokiem zmierza w stronę zamku, więc Harry podbiega, by się z nim wyrównać. 

— Trening jest w sobotę! — krzyczy jeszcze za nim Fred. 

— Będę!

— No lepiej! Inaczej Wood cię zamorduje!

Harry śmieje się i spogląda na twarz Toma. Ślizgon sprawia wrażenie znudzonego, może trochę zirytowanego, ale oczy wydają się błyszczeć. Harry czuje jakby coś rosło w piersi, gdy tak spogląda na Toma. W takich chwilach czuje, że uda mu się powstrzymać Toma przed zejściem w mrok, a te myśli wprawiają go w dobry nastrój.

— Usiądź ze mną i Gryfonami.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo cię proszę?

Tom wzdycha ciężko, a Harry uśmiecha się zwycięsko. 

— Podzielę się z tobą moją tartą.

— Nie znoszę twojej mdłej tarty melasowej.

— Twoja strata. — Harry wystawia mu język i razem wchodzą do Wielkiej Sali.


	21. 17. Przyniosę ci głowę hipogryfa na srebrnej tacy

We wtorek niebo jest zachmurzone, jednak na szczęście nie pada z niego ani jedna kropla, więc Harry z Hermioną bez przeszkód docierają na polanę przed chatą gajowego.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie rozpada się w połowie lekcji. — Hermiona unosi głowę, marszcząc brwi.

— Lepiej nie kracz. — Harry nie ma najmniejszej ochoty, by zmoknąć. 

Chata gajowego, a teraz już nauczyciela, to niewielki budynek wybudowany tuż przy linii Zakazanego Lasu, przez co Harry pierwszy raz jest tak blisko niebezpiecznych zarośli. Drzewa przypominają fragment z upiornego obrazu, baśni, w której uschnięte sosny i dęby z przerażającymi twarzami zjadają dzieci. Poskręcane konary i wygięte pnie sprawiają wrażenie, jakby las zaraz miał ożyć, a drzewa powstać i ruszyć na Hogwart. 

Całe szczęście Harry nie jest Makbetem, na nim nie ciąży żadna przepowiednia, ale i tak Zakazany Las wywołuje ciarki. 

— Harry.

Chłopak odwraca się z uśmiechem, słysząc znajomy głos, ale mina mu rzednie, gdy widzi towarzyszących mu Pansy i Draco. 

— O cześć, Tom! Właśnie myślałem o Makbecie…

— I co?

— I ty się pojawiłeś. 

— Wziąłeś opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami? — pyta stojąca nieopodal Hermiona, która przygląda się przybyłym Ślizgonom spod byka. 

Tom odwraca się w jej stronę z nienagannym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. 

— Wiedza o magicznych stworzeniach jest bardzo przydatna, na przykład w kontekście warzenia eliksirów. 

— Wiesz, Granger, nie tylko cyferki mają znaczenie w życiu. — Pansy mówi to oglądając swoje czarne paznokcie. 

— Wręcz przeciwnie, mugole udowodnili, że wszystko, cały wszechświat skła…

— Mugole — prycha Parkinson, a Draco śmieje się głośno. 

— I co z tego? — warczy Harry, mając dość tego całego przedstawienia. Spogląda z wyrzutem na Toma, jednak ten nic sobie nie robi z drwin Ślizgonów, wręcz wygląda jakby go to bawiło. 

— Potter. — Twarz Draco rozjaśnia wredny uśmieszek. — Kolejny przyjaciel mugoli się znalazł, hę? Tę szlamę też będziesz bronił?

Harry już sięga po różdżkę, ale rozmyśla się w ostatnim momencie, stwierdzając, że uderzenie pięścią przyniesie mu większą satysfakcję. Plan rujnuje Tom, który staje przed nim i łapie obie ręce. 

— Draco, rozmawialiśmy o czymś.

Malfoy momentalnie czerwienieje, ale unosi brodę z dumą i odchodzi wraz z Pansy, by stanąć trochę dalej od Gryfonów. 

— Puść mnie! — warczy Harry, ale uścisk Toma jest żelazny. 

Słysząc te słowa, Ślizgon odwraca wzrok w stronę Harry’ego.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? Czy naprawdę musisz wszczynać walkę, bo ktoś powiedział coś o mugolach?

— TAK! — Harry wreszcie się wyrywa i odsuwa od Toma. — Bo on nie ma prawa tak mówić! 

Tom zaczyna prawić jakieś kazanie, więc Harry chce skorzystać z chwili nieuwagi, sięgnąć po różdżkę i rzucić małą klątwę, by gumochłon miał nauczkę, ale Smith ma oczy dookoła głowy i łapie Gryfona w pasie.

— Stój!

— Puszczaj! — krzyczy Harry, wyciągając pięści w stronę Malfoya. — Zasłużył! Puszczaj mnie! Tom, no! Puść…

Jednak Tom ani myśli go słuchać, stoi za Harrym i trzyma mocno za talię.

— Czyś ty do reszty zwariował…!

— Dobra. — Harry przestaje się szamotać. — Już nie będę.

— Przeszło ci?

— Przeszło.

Tom ostrożnie go poluźnia uścisk, a gdy Harry nie czuje już naporu mięśni, rzuca się sprintem w stronę Malfoya. By po chwili paść jak długi twarzą w trawę, gdy Tom przygniata go ciężarem ciała.

W takiej pozycji zastaje ich Hagrid, który wychodzi zza drzew Zakazanego Lasu z szerokim uśmiechem, który znika, gdy tylko spogląda na leżących na trawie chłopców i ich splątane kończyny.

— Co tu się, do diaska, dzieje?! — grzmi, podpierając się o boki. W połączeniu z gęstą brodą i ogromną posturą słowa wywołują jeszcze bardziej przerażający efekt. 

Tom powoli wstaje i podaje rękę, by pomóc Harry’ego. Dumna Gryfona nie pozwala jej przyjąć, więc podnosi się o własnych siłach. Malfoy i Parkinson chichoczą z boku, a Harry’ego aż świerzbią pieści.

— To Malfoy zaczął, profesorze! — od razu odzywa się Hermiona. 

— Ty głupia sz… 

Malfoy nie dostaje szansy, by dokończyć zdanie, bo Harry korzysta z faktu, że Tom udaje przykładnego ucznia przy nauczycielu, wyciąga różdżkę i rzuca w nadętego Ślizgona klątwę podłapaną od profesora Lupina. Różowa guma do żucia skleja jego wargi, a chłopak zaczyna się krztusić, próbując wypowiedzieć słowa.

— Harry. — W głosie Toma pobrzmiewa rezygnacja, gdy odczarowuje Malfoya z miną człowieka, który nie ma już siły się kłócić. 

— Przepraszam, profesorze. — Harry całkowicie ignoruje Toma i zwraca się do wysokiego nauczyciela, który góruje nad nimi jak olbrzym. — Nie będę się wymigiwać od szlabanu.

— Jakbyś miał prawo — żacha się Hagrid. — Psia jego mać… — Mężczyzna drapie się po głowie i spogląda na zebranych uczniów z nietęgą miną. — Dobra, daruję wam tę bójkę, bo to ta… pierwsza lekcja, no nie? Ale jeszcze raz was przyłapię, a każde dostanie szlaban ze starym Filchem, rozumiemy się?

— Tak, panie profesorze!

Wysoki mężczyzna rumieni się w odpowiedzi na te zgodne posłuszeństwo wobec autorytetu i odchrząkuje. 

— To skoro mamy to już za sobą, to chodźcie, chcę wam kogoś przedstawić!

Gryfoni i Ślizgoni ruszają ostrożnie za Hagridem, który omija chatkę, by zaprowadzić ich w głąb lasu, ale niezbyt daleko; drzewa jeszcze nie przysłaniają tu lasu. Harry idzie obok Toma, a Hermiona z Nevillem dyskutują o zielarstwie, które mają po opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami. 

— Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać? — Tom zaciska palce mocno na pasku od torby.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. Spogląda na Toma wyzywająco, przez co Smith mruży granatowe oczy.

— Nie będę przepraszał, gnojek zasłużył.

— Nie mogłeś załatwić tego… subtelniej?

— Ty tak na serio? — Harry parska śmiechem.

— Racja… co ja się oszukuję… 

Tom wygląda na zirytowanego, ale Harry wie, że już mu wybaczył. Bo on już tak ma — nie potrafi trzymać urazy wobec swojego przyjaciela, który tyle dla niego znaczy. 

W trakcie ich rozmowy cała grupa dociera na polanę pełną zieleni; słońce prześwituje przez liście, a w kępkach przy pniach rosną fioletowe kwiaty. Uczniowie zbierają się przed drewnianym płotem, bo za nim przednimi łapami przebiera dziwne stworzenie. 

Wygląda jak ptak: dziób, pióra i skrzydła się zgadzają, ale tylne łapy to nie łapy, ale nogi konia z czarnymi, lśniącymi kopytami. 

— To centauro-ptak? — szepcze Harry w stronę Toma.

Chłopak uśmiecha się mimowolnie pod nosem i kręci głową.

— Hipogryf. 

— A co…

W tym momencie Hagrid odchrząkuje, więc Harry milknie i spogląda w stronę nauczyciela, który wkłada kciuki za wielki pas i spogląda na wszystkich z tak szerokim uśmiechem, że nawet broda nie jest w stanie go przykryć. 

— Hardodziob to hipogryf, czyli stworzenie tak dumne jak piękne. Potrafi być diabelnie niebezpieczny, diabelnie. Ale no! Ni ma co się bać, jeśli okażecie mu szacunek, włos z głowy wam nie spadnie, dzieciaki! 

Odpowiada mu cisza, Harry mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy samotne cykanie świerszcza. Mina Hagridowi trochę rzednie, ale dalej ciągnie swoją opowiastkę o hipogryfach, a Hardodziob za nim skubie swoje szare pióra. 

— Przerażający — mruczy Hermiona. 

— Przerażająco piękny. — Tom rzuca dziewczynie wyzywające spojrzenie, a Harry stoi między nimi jak ten kołek. 

— W dodatku to bardzo niebezpieczne stworzenie, nie wiem, czy powinniśmy się uczyć o nim na trzecim roku. 

— W tym właśnie tkwi jego piękno, jednym zamachem może poderżnąć ci gardło. Chętna? — Tom uśmiecha się przekornie. 

Hermiona spogląda na Hardodzioba i przełyka ślinę, potem odwraca się do Toma, by odpowiedzieć na jego kąśliwości, ale Harry ma ich dość, odsuwa się trochę, a wtedy wszyscy milkną. Twarz Hagrida rozświetla uśmiech i ten podchodzi do niego energicznie i wyciąga na środek polany, tuż przed oceniające oczy hipogryfa. 

— No… ukłoń się. 

Harry robi to powoli, czując na plecach palący wzrok Toma. Gdy się podnosi, Hardodziob skrzeczy cicho, po czym trąca go łbem.

— Świetnie, świetnie! 

Wraz z Hagridem cała klasa zaczyna klaskać i wiwatować, Harry odwraca się do rówieśników z uśmiechem i świecącymi ekscytacją oczami. Hermiona skacze, krzycząc, jakby kibicowała na meczu, a Toma stoi z założonymi rękoma i uśmiecha się delikatnie. 

— Może pozwoli ci na nim polecieć!

Harry otrząsa się z amoku, gdy siedzi wśród miękkich piór i z przerażeniem spogląda na Toma. 

— Nogi pod skrzydła i uwaga na pióra! — Hagrid mocno klepie zad zwierzęcia, a Hardodziob rusza z kopyta, wzbijając się po chwili w niebo.

Serce podchodzi do gardła Harry’ego, gdy przeciążenie daje o sobie znać, ale gdy hipogryf wyrównuje lot, chłopak może poluźnić uścisk na piórach i unieść głowę, by zobaczyć świat. I jest to tak piękny widok, że w oczach zbierają się łzy (to od wiatru, oczywiście), a z piersi wydobywa się dziki krzyk, gdy Harry rozkłada ręce, jakby to on miał skrzydła. 

Uścisk w piersi się rozluźnia, tu w przestworzach liczy się tylko wiatr i uczucie ciepłego ciałą zwierzęcia pod nim. Nic więcej. Żadnych przyziemnych zmartwień, w końcu on lata. Lata! Harry śmieje się na głos, odchylając głowę do tyłu. 

Szczęście nie może trwać wiecznie, kiedyś w końcu trzeba zejść na ziemię. Harry Potter robi to w stylu właściwym dla niego — wśród oklasków i ogólnej radości zebranych Gryfonów. Nawet niektórzy Ślizgoni klaszczą, tylko Malfoy z ekipą stoją ze skrzywionymi minami. 

— Widziałeś?! — Harry podbiega do Toma z wypiekami na twarzy, gdy tylko zeskakuje z Hardodzioba.

— Trudno byłoby nie zauważyć. — Tom przewraca oczami, ale uśmiecha się delikatnie, więc Harry wie, że tak naprawdę jest z niego dumny, ale nie przyzna tego w tłumie. 

Harry odwraca się do Hermiony i Neville’a i zaczyna z nimi rozmawiać o locie. Chwilę potem rozlegają się słowa Malfoya:

— Nie jesteś taki straszny, prawda? Jesteś po prostu wielkim, brzydkim kurczakiem, nie masz w sobie żadnej ikry, nic dziwnego, że Potter… Aaaa! — Z ust Malfoya wydobywa się naprawdę wysoki krzyk, gdy ten pada na ziemię, kurczowo trzymając się za rękę. 

Hagrid podbiega do niego ze zmartwioną miną, gdy Malfoy krzyczy coś o ojcu i umieraniu. 

— Musimy zabrać go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego! On się wykrwawi! — krzyczy Pansy, więc Hagrid bierze Malfoya w ramiona.

— Koniec lekcji na dzisiaj, na za tydzień proszę o wypracowanie o tym, jak nie obrazić hipogryfa, kurka. 

Harry wraca do zamku w towarzystwie Hermiony, Tom gdzieś znika zaraz po lekcji, żegnając Harry’ego ciepłym uśmiechem.

— …po prostu idiota! — Hermiona poprawia pasek od torby i wzdycha.

— Nie ująłbym tego lepiej. 

Uśmiechają się do siebie i ramię w ramię wchodzą do zamku. 

**∞**

— Słyszeliście, że Malfoy chce egzekucji Hardodzioba?! — rzuca wzburzona Hermiona, kładąc na stole w Wielkiej Sali z hukiem. Prycha, a wychodzące z ust powietrze unosi kręcony kosmyk jej włosów. 

Harry automatycznie spogląda w stronę stołu Ślizgonów, gdzie Malfoy karmi swoją dumę, jastrzębia o bystrych, żółtych oczach. Mówi się, że ten ptak znaczy dla niego bardzo wiele, bo dostał go od ojca na jedenaste urodziny.

— Żartujesz sobie. — Harry bierze grzankę i kładzie na talerzu. Musi poszukać dobrego dżemu, ale wygląda na to, że truskawkowy ma Ginny. Wyczynia z nim jakąś czarną magię, balansując łyżkę na krawędzi za pomocą magii. 

— No właśnie nie! Czy ten świat schodzi na psy? — Wzburzona siada na ławce i zaczyna przeglądać książki.

— Bawisz się w adwokata? — pyta Ginny, przekrzywiając głowę. Łyżka upada, opryskując brodę dziewczyny na czerwono. — Cholera.

— Trzeba pomóc biednemu Hagridowi, nie pozwolę, aby niewinne zwierzę cierpiało. 

Harry kiwa głową i już chce coś powiedzieć, kiedy zauważa jak piegowata ręka podkrada mu grzankę. 

— To moja grzanka! 

Harry mrozi wzrokiem Ginny, która szczerzy się do niego wrednie, po czym bierze wielkiego gryza tosta, którego Harry wyłonił ze stosu, bo jedyny był przypieczony we właściwy sposób. 

— Teraz jest już moja — mówi, chrupiąc. — Nie moja wina, że nasza dwójka uwielbia przypieczone. — Wzrusza ramionami, macza grzankę w słoiku w dżemem i zjada resztę, kusząc po stole. 

— Chyba raczej spalone na węgiel — mówi z obrzydzeniem Hermiona jedząca swoją owsiankę z owocami. 

— Nie znasz się! — uciszają ją zgodnie Harry i Ginny, a potem wracają do wykłócanie się o jedną, biedną grzankę. Przerywa im dopiero Dumbledore, który staje na mównicy i odchrząkuje. 

Wielka Sala milknie na chwilę, a potem rozbrzmiewa szeptami.

— Dawno go nie było — mówi Lavender. 

— Dziwisz się? — Parvati upija łyk soku dyniowego. — Jego posada wisi na włosku. 

— Na bardzo cienkim włosku — wzdycha Hermiona, która ze zmartwieniem przypatruje się profesorowi. 

— Słyszałam od mamy… — Pansy nachyla się w stronę Hermiony, szepcząc, ale Harry nie skupia się na dziewczynach, bo Dumbledore właśnie zaczyna mówić. 

— Witajcie. Macie pewnie wiele pytań, więc postaram się streścić. Wizengamot wyraził swoje zaniepokojenie sposobem, w jaki prowadzę Hogwart. Dlatego staram się wszystko wyjaśnić i uporządkować, możecie spodziewać się z tego względu obecności aurorów w zamku. Poprosiłem Ministerstwo Magii o kogoś, kto mógłby zapanować nad dementorami. Proszę, abyście odnosili się do aurorów z należnym im szacunkiem; to nie są wasi koledzy. 

Dumbledore wzdycha i przymyka oczy, robiąc krótką przerwę.

— Dodatkowo… moje obowiązki jako dyrektora Hogwartu zostały tymczasowo ograniczone na czas toczącego się postępowania, dlatego większość z nich pełnić będzie teraz profesor McGonagall. — Odwraca głowę i uśmiecha się w stronę wicedyrektorki. — Przypominam także, że w tym tygodniu odbędą się zajęcia na temat bratnich dusz. Poprowadzą go pracownicy Departamentu Tajemnic. Dziękuję za uwagę.

Cisza, która nastaje po tym przemówieniu trwa trzy pełne sekundy — uczniowie wpatrują się w pustą mównicę rozszerzonymi oczami. A potem wybucha piekło, kiedy każdy zaczyna komentować sytuację, snuć teorie i dodawać swoje trzy grosze. 

— Można było się tego spodziewać. — Hermiona wertuje najgrubszą z przyniesionych książek i wkłada do ust kolejną łyżkę owsianki. 

— Ja się nie spodziewałem — mówi Harry. 

Ginny parska śmiechem i kradnie mu z talerza truskawkę, którą zjada na tuż przed jego nosem, uśmiechając się zadziornie. 

— Przestań kraść mi jedzenie! 

W odpowiedzi Ginny posyła mu jedynie całusa, więc Harry wzdycha, zjada bladego tosta z miodem i wstaje. 

— Idziesz gdzieś? 

— Profesor Lupin powiedział, że dzisiaj będzie miał czas ze mną porozmawiać.

— Zaraz po śniadaniu? To co on robi wieczorami? — dziwi się Hermiona. 

Ginny sugestywnie porusza brwiami, na skutkuje zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem Hermiony.

— Ile ty masz lat?

Ginny udowadnia jak niewiele, wystawiając język. Harry znika, zanim rozpęta się kłótnia i będzie musiał wybierać strony. A on nienawidzi wybierać jednego z przyjaciół, jednej możliwości… bo taki wybór zawsze kogoś skrzywdzi, a Harry już się przekonał z Tomem, że to nie jest dobra droga dla przyjaźni. 

Profesor Lupin czeka na niego w gabinecie z dwoma filiżankami gorącej czekolady.

— Dzień dobry — mówi Harry, kładąc torbę na podłodze i siadając na fotelu naprzeciw mężczyzny z lekkim wahaniem. 

— Rzeczywiście bardzo dobry, słońce świeci całkiem ładnie, nie sądzisz? — Lupin spogląda w stronę wysokich okien, które wpuszczają do jego gabinetu strumienie jasnego światła. 

— Wydarzyło się coś dobrego? — pyta Harry. 

— Bratnie dusze to cudowny wynalazek magii, po prostu. — Profesor spogląda na Harry’ego z błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami. 

— Widział się pan z Tonks? — Harry już wie, czemu Lupin jest w tak dobrym nastroju.

Mężczyzna odchrząkuje i poprawia się na fotelu, prostując zagięcia na szacie. 

— Tak, to o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? — Nachyla się w stronę Harry'ego wyczekująco. 

— Moi rodzice byli bratnimi duszami? — pyta, bo to pytanie nurtuje go odkąd był świadkiem spotkania Lupina i Tonks. 

— Oczywiście. — Lupin śmieje się głośno, jakby przypomniał sobie jakąś zabawną historię. — Chociaż nie wiedzieli o tym od początku, w końcu poznali się jako dzieciaki. 

— Jak się dowiedzieli? — Harry wypija łyk czekolady, która przyjemnie rozgrzewa.

— To całkiem zabawna historia…Na siódmym roku James pojedynkował się na korytarzu z jakimś Ślizgonem, już nawet nie pamiętam, o co im chodziło, pewnie o jakąś głupotę. Jak zwykle. — Lupin uśmiecha się do swoich wspomnień. — W każdym razie Lily od razu wyciągnęła różdżkę i chciała rzucić zaklęcie, by powstrzymać walkę, ale Ślizgon uskoczył przed zaklęciem Jamesa, które poleciało na Lily. Promienie się zderzyły, rozprysnęły, a oni tam stali, wpatrując się w siebie, jakby widzieli się po raz pierwszy w życiu. Ale nie to jest najlepsze.

— Nie?

— To było w dzień ich pierwszej randki, wiesz umówili się tydzień wcześniej, a tu nagle okazuje się, że są sobie przeznaczeni. 

Harry uśmiecha się. Czuje, że naprawdę polubi profesora obrony przed czarną magią. Dzięki temu może w jakiś sposób poznać swoich rodziców; sprawić, by byli żywymi ludźmi, a nie jakimiś tworami bez kształtu.

— Brzmią jakby mieli temperament.

— W tym jesteś podobny do nich obu — śmieje się Lupin, a Harry nie ma jak zaprzeczyć. 

Wychodzi z gabinetu profesora tuż przed rozpoczęciem transmutacji, więc musi się spieszyć, aby zdążyć na zajęcia, ale w połowie drogi na korytarzu łapie go zapłakana Hermiona.

— Harry! Gdzieś ty był?! — krzyczy zrozpaczona dziewczyna. 

— U Lupina. — Harry wskazuje kciukiem za siebie. — Co się stało? — dodaje łagodniej.

— Zabili Hardodzioba. N-nawet nie miałam szansy, aby coś zdziałać… HARRY! — krzyczy, widząc jak chłopak zaczyna biec. — A ty gdzie?

— Muszę… muszę porozmawiać z Tomem. — I już go nie ma. 

— Ale zajęcia! — krzyczy jeszcze Hermiona, ale Harry jest już daleko, bo Tom ma teraz zaklęcia, więc musi przebyć parę kondygnacji schodów, by się do niego dostać. 

— Tom! Tom! 

Smith odwraca się, bo właśnie rozmawiał z Nottem i marszczy brwi, widząc Harry’ego, który wygląda, jakby właśnie umarł mu kanarek. 

— …mo-możemy porozmawiać? 

Głos mu się łamie i chyba naprawdę wygląda jak zbity kociak, bo Tom bez słowa sprzeciwu opuszcza lekcję i wychodzi z nim na zewnątrz. 

Słońce nadal świeci mocno, Harry siada pod rozłożystym dębem i zaczyna nerwowo pocierać oczy, bo nie wie dlaczego, ale nagle są mokre.

— Powiesz mi co się stało? — Tom delikatnie zabiera ręce Harry’ego i opuszkami palców zbiera słone łzy. 

— Zabili Hardzodzioba — mówi, po czym wtula się w Toma.

— Kogo?

— Hipogryfa, na którym dzisiaj latałem! Malfoy to załatwił! — Harry odsuwa się i spogląda na Toma załzawionymi oczami. — Czy to nie okrutne? To było niewinne zwierzę.

— I z tego powodu ryczysz?

Harry kiwa głową.

— To chodź. — Ślizgon przyciąga go bliżej i wzdycha ciężko. Harry drży w jego ramionami, ale to nie jest smutek, to złość i poczucie bezsilności, a Tom zna idealny sposób jak temu zadziałać. Przytula Harry’ego mocniej do siebie ze zdeterminowaniem. Nie pozwoli, by ktoś w jakikolwiek sposób krzywdził  _ jego  _ Harry’ego. 

Nie pozwoli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jakoś nadgoniłam, ao3 oficjalnie też jest już na bieżąco ^^ rozdział 18 powinien być 1.07 (jak nie zapomnę go tu wstawić), ale to nic pewnego.  
> do przeczytania~!


	22. 18. Talion

Gdy dynie są już prawie gotowe na Noc Duchów, Harry, Hermiona i Ginny składają kwiaty na grobie Hardodzioba, a Hagrid z wdzięczności zaprasza ich na wielki kubek herbaty. Siedzą w ciepłej chatce, chuchając na gorący napar, gdy mężczyzna opowiada o młodości hipogryfa, o tym jak go wychowywał. Ginny ociera ukradkiem łzy, a Hermiona otwarcie płacze, nie próbując powstrzymać potoku łez. Harry siedzi wpatrzony w swój kubek, a w środku buzuje wściekłość, bo zabiłby Malfoy gołymi rękami, ale wszyscy się zmówili, by go pilnować, więc nie ma jak się zbliżyć do gada i rzucić klątwy. 

Wraz z przybyciem jesieni uczniowie Hogwartu od trzeciego roku wzwyż mogą udać się na wycieczkę do pobliskiej czarodziejskiej wioski, ale Harry’ego to nie dotyczy. Stoi na dziedzińcu, ściskając w dłoni pusty formularz. 

— Nie mogę pozwolić panu iść do Hogsmeade, jeśli nie ma pan podpisu prawnego opiekuna, panie Potter — powiedziała McGonagall i sobie poszła, zostawiając Harry’ego samego. Wszyscy go zostawili. 

— Harry, wszędzie cię szukałem. 

Harry odwraca się w stronę Toma z uśmiechem. Jak mógł zapomnieć o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu? On nigdy go nie zostawi. 

— Hej, idziemy do biblioteki? — pyta Harry.

— Właśnie, idealny pomysł — mówi Tom i obaj zaczynają iść w stronę zamku. — Chciałem poszukać czegoś o nekromancji, bo ostatnio natknąłem się na ten temat, ale nie był jakoś rozwinięty, a ja potrzebuję więcej informacji. 

Harry chowa kartkę z formularzem do kieszeni i spogląda zmartwiony na Toma. 

— A to nie jest czarna magia?

— Może. — Smith uśmiecha się niebezpiecznie. — Ale to niesamowicie interesujący odłam czarnej magii. 

Potter marszczy brwi, ale postanawia porzucić ten temat.

— Dlaczego nie idziesz do Hogsmeade? — pyta zamiast tego. 

— Wolałem spędzić czas z tobą. 

Prosta odpowiedź, ale sprawia, że po ciele Harry’ego rozlewa się fala ciepła. Tom nie patrzy w jego stronę, więc Gryfon zastanawia się nad tym, by nie szturchnąć chłopaka, a potem uśmiechnąć się szeroko. Może i Tom by się uśmiechnął.

Powstrzymuje go żelazny uścisk na nadgarstku. Tom staje trochę przed Harrym, zupełnie jakby próbował zasłonić go przed niebezpiecznym światem. Harry jak to Harry wychyla głowę zza ramienia chłopaka (który oczywiście jest trochę wyższy, co Gryfon przyjmuje z determinacją, że jeszcze urośnie i przegoni przyjaciela). Tuż przy schodach stoi uśmiechnięty Dumbledore z rękami założonymi za plecami.

— Miałem nadzieję, że was tu spotkam. Harry, myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać.

Gryfon marszczy brwi.

— O czym?

— Nie ciekawi cię, co się stało z twoją ciotką? — Dyrektor puszcza mu oczko. — Co powiesz na spacer? 

Tom wpatruje się w Dumbledore’a, jakby chciał zabić go wzrokiem, a Harry cieszy się w duszy, że Dziedzic Slytherina nie dzieli z bazyliszkiem morderczych umiejętności, bo zamiary to z pewnością. 

— Oczywiście. — Gryfon ściska przelotnie rękę Toma, dając mu znać, by nie ważył się nic robić. 

Informacja o Marge budzi w Harrym niepokój; zaciska palce na szacie i rzuca jeszcze przez ramię uciszające spojrzenie w stronę Toma. 

— No co? — Porusza ustami Ślizgon, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Potem wzrusza ramionami i przewraca oczami, jakby mówił, że przecież jest grzecznym chłopcem. Harry jednak nie jest ślepy, widzi zaciśnięte dłonie i oczy ciskające błyskawice.

Tu się puknij, chce powiedzieć Harry, ale zamiast tego z uśmiechem odwraca się do Dumbledore’a.

— Co powiesz na spacer? — mówi Dumbledore i zaczyna iść w stronę korytarza, gdzie kolumny oddzielają łuki, otwierając widok na dziedziniec z fontanną. 

— Mamy przyjemną pogodę — dodaje Harry, doganiając dyrektora.

Czarodziej wybucha śmiechem.

— Rzeczywiście, rzeczywiście. — Niebieskie oczy migoczą iskierkami, a mężczyzna idzie przed siebie z dłońmi za plecami. Stawia długie kroki, a fioletowa szata trochę szeleści. 

Harry odwraca się jeszcze w stronę Toma, przybliża dwa palce do oczu i pokazuje, że go obserwuje. 

— To co z Marge?

— Ach, twoja ciotka. Zapewne się ucieszyć, że pracownicy Ministerstwa znaleźli ją i bezpiecznie sprowadzili na ziemię, by przywrócić do normalnego stanu. Oczywiście, jej pamięć z tego niefortunnego zdarzenia została wymazana i spokojnie mogła wrócić do domu.

— Do gromadki swoich psów — sarka Harry, ale reflektuje się, gdy napotyka zaskoczone spojrzenie Dumbledore’a. — Ma dużo psów — dodaje i od razu spuszcza wzrok na swoje trampki. 

— Rozumiem.

— Ale nie będę miał kłopotów? — Informacje od dyrektora nie koją nerwów Harry’ego w najmniejszym stopniu. Przecież nie martwił się o zdrowie tej okropnej kobiety, ale o swoją skórę. Jak sobie teraz to uświadamia, to czuje lekki wstyd, który jednak szybko znika, gdy przypomina sobie, jaką kobietą jest siostra Vernona. 

— Skądże. Ministerstwo zajęte jest teraz ucieczką Syriusza Blacka, nie będą przejmować się chłopcem, który troszkę nadużył magii. 

— I Grindelwalda chyba też — dodaje Harry.

— Jego też. — Mina Dumbledore’a trochę rzednie. 

— Wszyscy teraz o tym mówią… To prawda, że pan chciał jego uwolnienia?

Czarodziej wzdycha ciężko i zatrzymuje się, by spojrzeć na uczniów wypełniających dziedziniec. Harry zauważa Ginny schylającą się po coś w fontannie, a blondynka obok niej leży na murku, przeglądając magazyn do góry nogami.

— Byłem zdesperowany, wszyscy popełniamy błędy, kiedy w grę wchodzą emocje i ważne dla nas wartości. — Dumbledore spogląda na Harry’ego jakoś dziwnie, więc Gryfon przełyka ślinę. 

Przypomina sobie wydarzenia z drugiego roku i nagle jest w stanie zrozumieć dyrektora. W końcu Harry też wybrał Toma, poświęcił życie Rona i Colina, bo emocje weszły w drogę sprawiedliwości. Gdyby nie uczucia do Toma i ich przyjaźń… prawdopodobnie ta historia miałaby zupełnie inne zakończenie. Dumbledore z kolei kocha Hogwart tak bardzo, że dla uratowania zamku i uczniów jest w stanie zbratać się z mordercą… Harry wypada źle w tym porównaniu — w końcu on zgodził się na poświęcenie dwójki osób, by uratować Toma. 

Jakim człowiekiem w takim razie jest?

Złym? Dobrym? 

Przypomina sobie swoje słowa, które powiedział kiedyś Tomowi: że jest po prostu Tomem, a on… a Harry jest Harrym. I niech tak pozostanie. 

— Znałem go kiedyś… Był młodym, ambitnym człowiekiem, który myślał, że dla idei można ignorować człowieka i wszelkie wartości, jakie powinny mu przyświęcać. Zignorować godność, równość, wolność, by stworzyć idealny świat bez skaz. — Dumbledore unosi rękę i kładzie ją na popękanym filarze. Pomarszczona skóra stanowi kontrast do gładkiego kamienia. — Dlatego nie popełnij moich błędów, Harry... Czasami nachodzi mnie refleksja, czy aby na pewno powinienem dalej działać, czy przypadkiem nie pogarszam opłakanej sytuacji, ale ufam losowi. I ufam, że to on mnie prowadzi.

Dziwnie tak słuchać zwierzeń dyrektora szkoły, do której się uczęszcza, ale Harry dzielnie słucha, próbując nie robić głupich min. Ale z jednym się zgadza całkowicie — nie pozwoli, by Tom upadł; Harry go podniesie za każdym cholernym razem, a potem będą się z tego śmiali. Właśnie tak. Nie porzuci przyjaciela, by pochłonął go mrok. 

— Nie zamierzam — odpowiada więc Harry, a Dumbledore uśmiecha się smutno. 

**∞**

W poniedziałek Harry siedzi przy stole, bez energii dziobiąc łyżką owsiankę z miodem, słuchając Hermiony i Neville'a, gdy opowiadają Ginny jak świetnym miejscem jest Hogsmeade. 

— Dzisiaj mamy tę specjalną lekcję o bratnich duszach, no nie? — przerywa rozważania na temat, czy Wrzeszcząca Chata naprawdę jest nawiedzona. 

— Prawie bym o tym zapomniała z tego wszystkiego! — mówi Hermiona. — Ale architektura w Hogsmeade...

I znowu powracają do tematu czarodziejskiej wioski, a Harry zostaje sam na sam ze swoją owsianką. McGonagall przypomina o lekcji o bratnich duszach dla trzeciego roku, Hagrid o mało co nie przewraca stołu, próbując się schylić po widelec, który spadł, gdy walnął ręką o blat w odpowiedzi na żart Flitwicka. Snape z kolei wpatruje się w Harry'ego dziwne, a Dumbledore'a znowu nie ma na śniadaniu. Innymi słowy — normalny dzień w Hogwarcie. 

Harry kończy jeść i już ma nalać sobie soku dyniowego, gdy zauważa, że Malfoy wydaje się być w wyśmienitym humorze. Opowiada coś z przejęciem, a Zabini kiwa głową z przejęciem, po chwili cała gromadka z Parkinson na czele wybucha śmiechem. Harry zaciska zęby i gwałtownie wstaje.

Ci ludzie niedawno doprowadzili do śmierci niewinnego zwierzęcia, a teraz mają czelność opowiadać żarty i zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie stało? Co za tupet! 

Zaciska pięści, czując jak emocje buzują w mózgu, przysłaniając racjonalną ocenę sytuacji. Jak Malfoy zobaczy pięść przed tym swoim prostym nosem, to może wtedy zrozumie...

— Harry.

Natłok myśli zostaje przerwany przez Toma, który jakby wyczuł, co Harry zamierza zrobić, więc pojawił się tuż obok, by ocalić sytuację.

— Cześć, Tom, jak leci? — Harry wychyla się za ramię Smitha i zmrużonymi oczami spogląda na grupkę śmiejących się Ślizgonów. 

— Nawet o tym nie myśl. — Tom łapie go za ramię i przyszpila spojrzeniem. 

— Ale o czym? — Harry uśmiecha się niewinnie i wyrywa rękę z uścisku. 

Tom wypuszcza powietrze z ust i wygląda, jakby ledwo się powstrzymywał, by nie wybuchnąć. Jednak w tyradzie o poprawnym zachowaniu przeszkadza mu szum skrzydeł sów, które wlatują do Wielkiej Sali. Tom zaciska usta i opuszcza dłoń. 

— Harry, proszę — mówi, ale nie czeka na odpowiedź chłopaka. — A teraz wybacz. 

— Ale co...

Tom jednak już odchodzi, więc Harry siada na swoim miejscu przy stole Gryffindoru i nalewa soku dyniowego. 

— Syriusz Black był widziany w Hogsmeade — mówi przerażona Hermiona, która spogląda na pierwszą stronę Proroka Codziennego, którego czyta właśnie Dean. 

Thomas podnosi gazetę i Harry pierwszy raz widzi twarz Syriusza Blacka. To puste spojrzenie mogłoby nawiedzać w koszmarach — jest pełne bólu i czegoś tak niebezpiecznego, pełnego dzikiej desperacji, że Harry czuje gęsią skórę. 

Gdy tak wpatruje się w zdjęcie upadłego człowieka, a Hermiona czyta na głos artykuł przez ramię Deana, na całą Wielką Salę rozlega się przeraźliwy krzyk. 

Wszystkie głowy odwracają się w stronę stołu Slytherinu, Minerwa McGonagall wstaje i podnosi fałdy szaty, by zejść z podium i zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Wszyscy uczniowie wpadają na dokładnie taki sam pomysł, więc wokół Dracona Malfoya tworzy się koło gapiów. Ludzie stoją i szepczą, wskazując palcami na stół i nawet nie próbują być dyskretni. 

Malfoy siedzi na swoim miejscu niczym ofiara Meduzy. Wydaje się, jakby to co się wydarzyło jeszcze do niego nie dochodziło. Jastrząb, duma rodu Malfoyów, leży martwy na stole, zupełnie jakby był wypchanym trofeum. 

Hermiona zatyka usta ręką, blade Parvati i Lavender szepczą między sobą, Pansy otwarcie płacze, Zabini odwraca wzrok, usilnie starając się nie zwymiotować, a Harry mimowolnie spogląda w stronę Toma, który właśnie smaruje grzankę dżemem. Czerwona papka jak krew spływa po brodzie chłopaka, gdy bierze chrupiący gryz. 

— TY! — Malfoy gwałtownie wstaje i wskazuje palcem na Toma. Ten tylko unosi brew, a Malfoy blednie. — T-trochę szacunku... Herakles zasłużył na szacunek. A wy się zamknijcie! — I siada z powtorem. Spogląda na martwego ptaka, którego dziób spoczywa w misce z dżemem. — Ani słowa — warczy w stronę Pansy, po czym szybko wychodzi z Wielkiej Sali, a dziewczyna biegnie za nim.

— Rozejść się, rozejść! Severusie! — McGonagall rozgania tłum gapiów. — Skończcie jeść... jeśli potraficie i zmykać mi na lekcje! Nie akceptuję żadnych spóźnień z tego powodu! Trzeba wysłać sowę do Albusa — zwraca się do Flitwicka, który gorliwie kiwa głową i odchodzi. 

Harry odchodzi z poczuciem czegoś zgniłego w ustach. Zerka jeszcze na Toma, który dalej spokojnie je śniadanie. Czyżby...? Nie chce w to wierzyć, ale to by było tak bardzo w stylu Toma... Nawet aż za bardzo. Chciałby móc zaufać przyjacielowi, ale nie jest idiotą, który łyknie wszystko, dlatego też postanawia, że porozmawia z Tomem na zajęciach z bratnich dusz, w końcu cały rocznik ma je razem. 

Serce podchodzi mu do gardła, gdy czuje jak ktoś kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu.

— Hermiona — mówi z ulgą, gdy odwraca się i widzi zmartwioną twarz przyjaciółki. — Przestraszyłaś mnie.

— A co, masz coś na sumieniu? — Rzuca to żartem, ale Harry i tak czuje nieprzyjemny uścisk w sercu.

— Idziemy na zajęcia? — pyta Harry, chcąc uniknąć niewygodnej odpowiedzi, bo nie ufa swoim umiejętnościom w kłamaniu.

— Jedyna słuszna decyzja — wzdycha dziewczyna. — To naprawdę straszne i nieludzkie... Ten rok jest naprawdę przeklęty.

— Ta szkoła jest przeklęta — podsumowuje Harry, na co Hermiona ponuro kiwa głową. — W jakiej sali mamy?

— Tej dużej na trzecim piętrze; tylko tam wszyscy się zmieszczą. 

Na korytarzu pod właściwą salą czeka już grupka Puchonów, rozmawiają ściszonymi głosami, wyglądając przy tym na trochę przerażonych, więc Harry zgaduje, że tematem jest śmierć ptaka Malfoya. 

— To straszne. — Hermiona opiera się o ścianę plecami i zakłada ręce na piersi. — Nie zasłużył na coś tak okropnego.

— Ptak nie, ale Malfoy tak — odpowiada Harry, przyjmując pozycję jak dziewczyna. Odchyla głowę i spogląda na uczniów, których zbiera się coraz więcej. 

Tom przychodzi w towarzystwie Zabiniego, Notta, Crabbe’a i Goyle’a — Malfoya nigdzie nie widać. Harry mruży oczy i wpatruje się w wyprostowaną sylwetkę Toma, który opowiada coś Zabiniemu. Zachowuje się, jakby dzisiaj nie wydarzyło się nic nadzwyczajnego, ot normalny hogwarcki poranek… chociaż standardy tej szkoły upadły tak nisko, że nawet śmierć jastrzębia na śniadaniu już tak nie dziwi, skoro rok temu ginęli ludzie. 

— Cześć! — Tuż przed wyznaczonym czasem pojawia się wysoka kobieta, która jasnobrązowe włosy ma upięte w luźny kok. Pociera nos, Harry zauważa, że pod lewym okiem ma mały pieprzyk. — Jesteście już wszyscy? To zapraszam! 

Gdy Harry wchodzi do środka zauważa, że sala naprawdę jest spora, ale nie to dziwi najbardziej, a brak jakichkolwiek stołów czy krzeseł. Całą podłogę zajmują kolorowe poduszki w przeróżne wzory. Harry i Hermiona siadają na przedzie, oboje zajmują niebieskie poduszki w gwiazdki, które świecą pod wpływem zaklęcia. Kobieta, która ma prowadzić ich zajęcia przysiada na piętach na przedzie klasy, kierując swoją podłużną twarz w stronę uczniów, którzy powoli zapełniają salę wśród szumu rozmów. 

— Zacznijmy od kwestii podstawowej — mówi, trzymając ręce na kolanach. — Nazywam się Seville Grakchus i pracuję w Departamencie Tajemnic jako Niewymowna. — Przykłada do ust palec wskazujący, ale gest ten nie trwa długo, bo wybucha śmiechem. — W każdym razie — odchrząkuje — zawodowo zajmuję się kwestią bratnich dusz, a dzisiaj postaram się przybliżyć wam tę kwestię jako element waszej edukacji na porządnych czarodziejów. Zacznijmy od tego, co wy wiecie na ten temat.

Odpowiada jej cisza, więc mina Grakchus trochę rzednie, ale kobieta odgarnia kosmyk włosów i spogląda wyczekująco. 

— No, dalej.

— Terminem bratnie dusze nazywamy kompatybilną magię dwóch osób — lituje się nad kobietą Hermiona. 

— O, dokładnie, dokładnie! Ale jednak nie całkiem — dodaje z przekornym uśmiechem. — Bo wiecie… magia to coś… coś czego nie potrafimy wyjaśnić, zapisać… Oczywiście cały czas nad tym pracujemy, ale to nieograniczona siła pełna energii, która buzuje i co chwilę się zmienia. A magia bratnich dusz… mówi się, że to pozostałości po pierwotnej magii, a nawet że to jest pierwotna magia. Jedyne, czego jesteśmy pewni co do magii, kiedy reagują na swoją bratnią duszę to to, że w jakiś sposób wchodzi z nią w reakcję. Czasami są to wręcz identyczne aury magiczne, które się odpychają, czasami przeciwne, które się przyciągają… albo wręcz odwrotnie! Rozumiecie, nie?

— Tak jakby nie — mówi cicho Seamus. 

— Bo nikt tego nie rozumie! — wykrzykuje Grakchus, wstając gwałtownie, ale szybko orientuje się, że chyba przesadziła i siada z powrotem. — Ustalmy jeden powszechnie znany fakt — braterstwo dusz siedzi w naszej magii, no nie? Wystarczy rzucić na siebie zaklęcia, tak by sama esencja magii się zetknęła ze sobą i będziemy od razu wiedzieć, czy jesteśmy bratnimi duszami, czy nie. 

— Na przykład patronusy — mówi Hermiona.

Harry od razu przypomina sobie spotkanie Lupina i Tonks. Spogląda w stronę Toma i coś ściska go w środku. Kiedyś często mówił o tym, że Tom i on są bratnimi duszami… ale czy na pewno są? 

— Świetny przykład. — Grakchus uśmiecha się do Hermiony. — Przez wieki historii koncepcja bratnich dusz zdążyła zostać zromantyzowana przez społeczeństwo, ale pamiętajcie, że choć teraz pojmuje się to jako przeznaczenie, miłość to to nie jest to. 

— Mój dziadek i babcia opowiadali, a są bratnimi duszami, że gdy się spotkali, to było miłość od pierwszego wjerzenia — mówi Parvati, a Lavender przytakuje gorliwie głową.

— Miłość to też zwykła reakcja chemiczna, kochanie. — Grakchus rzuca dziewczynom spojrzenie pełne wyższości. 

— Spotkała pani swoją bratnią duszę? — Lavander zakłada ręce na ramiona i przypatruje się Niewymownej spod byka. 

— Nie, ale wiecie to nic złego, że nie spotkaliście swojej bratniej duszy… niewielu ją ma, a jeszcze mniej ją znajduje. A jak już znajdziecie, to może się okazać, że to zupełnie nie to, czego oczekiwaliście. Że po drugiej stronie stoi zwykła osoba z krwi i kości, a nie lalka stworzona specjalnie pod wasze preferencje — wyjaśnia Seville. — Jednak bratnie dusze to nie tylko opowieści o idealnej miłości, to niesamowita siła magiczna. Prowadzono wiele badań i prawie wszystkie są zgodne, że połączona magia bratnich jest czymś niesamowicie potężnym. Na przykład…

Kobieta wstaje z poduszki i podchodzi do kąta sali. Z czarnej walizki wyciąga maleńką fiolkę buzującą wściekle różowymi bąbelkami. 

— To jest eliksir, który potrafi stwierdzić, czy w ogóle macie bratnią duszę. 

Uczniowie wydają okrzyk podziwu, a oczy wszystkich utkwione są w szklanym naczyniu tkwiącym w ręce czarownicy. 

— Ktoś chętny? To nie trucizna, jak widzicie, jak nie zostałam otruta i mam się dobrze. Nie mogę wam tego podać niestety, to bodajże fioletowa wstążeczka, zażycie musi być monitorowane przez Ministerstwo, ale zażyłam kiedyś Bąbelkową Duszę, wiem, głupia nazwa, to nie ja jestem ministerialnym alchemikiem, ze skargami do Fiona. Ma posmak malin, a przepis jest niesamowicie skomplikowany. Ale teraz wróćmy do mniej przyjemnych rzeczy i przyjmy się strukturze atomowej magii, układ poszczególnych cząsteczek powie nam…

Harry wychodzi z lekcji z głową napakowaną bezsensownymi informacji, jednak Hermiona aż promienieje. 

— To była tak niesamowicie pomocna lekcja! — zachwyca się. — Może trochę chaotyczna na początku, ale część merytoryczna dała mi wiele do myślenia. 

— Że różowy to ładny kolor? — parska Seamus. 

— Nie, że nawet w magicznym świecie panuje logika i porządek. O, Lavender, idziecie do biblioteki?

— Szukać romansideł o bratnich duszach — odpowiada Brown.

— Idę z wami!

— My też idziemy do biblioteki — mówi Tom, podchodząc do Harry’ego.

— Ale po co?

— Nekromancja — szepcze mu do ucha Ślizgon. 

Wymieniają spojrzenia i rzucają się w bieg, kto pierwszy dopadnie do drzwi biblioteki. Potem, gdy Harry siedzi i obserwuje czytającego Toma, myśli, że dla takich chwil warto walczyć. Dla takich chwil właśnie zrobi wszystko, by odciągnąć Toma od mroku, być przy nim niezależnie od przeciwności. 


	23. 19. Nimbus i sznurówki Diggory'ego

Harry unosi się wyżej na Nimbusie, by móc spojrzeć na boisko. Trawa wydaje się zwiędła, kolorem przypomina bardziej szale Hufflepuffu niż Slytherinu przez co wszystko wokół ma trochę upiorny charakter. Wiatr zawodzi, deszcz leje, Harry ściska trzonek miotły zmarzniętymi palcami (ma wrażenie, że są tak skostniałe, że siłą trzeba będzie je odrywać). Zerka w stronę trybun, na których siedzi Tom obserwujący mecz sportu, którego nie lubi w okropnej pogodzie tylko dlatego, że Harry gra. Fala przyjemnego ciepła rozlewa się po całym ciele chłopaka; ma ochotę wpatrywać się w obraz poważnego (i poważnie zmarzniętego) Toma trochę dłużej, ale wtedy właśnie zauważ błysk czegoś złotego. 

Gwałtownie skręca, wzbijając się wyżej. Ogląda się za siebie, by zobaczyć, gdzie jest szukający Puchonów, ale Cedric Diggory siedzi tuż na ogonie Harry’ego, o wiele bliżej niż ten się spodziewał. 

Złoty znicz znika z pola widzenia Pottera, więc ten prostuje lot miotły, lekko zwalniając. Tłum wiwatuje, Harry odrywa ręce od trzonka miotły, by potrzeć je o siebie; cucha pomiędzy nie i zaraz potem powraca do pozycji, by obserwować sytuację. 

Wydaje się być zimniej. O wiele, wiele zimniej. 

Znicz jak na złość nie chce się pojawić, choć Harry chciałby złapać go jak najszybciej, tym bardziej, że Gryffindor przegrywa zero do trzydziestu. 

— I KOLEJNY CELNY STRZAŁ! — krzyczy Jordan. — Czterdzieści do zera dla Hufflepuffu! 

Determinacja przejmuje stery nad działaniem Harry’ego; musi złapać znicza, jeśli Gryfoni chcą wygrać. Uchyla się przed tłuczkiem, korci go, by spojrzeć w stronę Toma. Oczywiście Ślizgon morduje wzrokiem pałkarzy Puchonów. 

— Zemsta! — wrzeszczy George, przelatując tuż obok i wymachując pałką. Fred podąża za nim, a swój kij ma oparty na ramieniu, przez co przypomina trochę trolla. 

Przez bliźniaków o mało co nie przegapia złotego błysku. Zaciska zęby, przyspieszając, bo Diggory też już złapał trop i teraz pędzi w stronę trybun, nad którymi wisi złota kuleczka ze skrzydełkami. Jak Harry jej teraz nienawidzi; wręcz kładzie się na Nimbusie, by zmniejszyć siłę tarcia i lecieć jeszcze szybciej. 

Już wyciąga rękę, nie przejmując się, że może stracić równowagę, ale wtedy skórę przyszywają igiełki mrozu. Deszcz niezmiennie leje, ale teraz każda kropla mrozi krew w żyłach. 

Harry wie, że musi się skupić, w końcu Diggory już jest bliżej i bliżej, a Puchoni nie mogą wygrać. Znicz uciekł całkiem wysoko, przez porywy mroźnego wiatru i ściany deszczu, które ten przynosi. Harry trochę wychyla się z bezpiecznego trzonka miotły, by dosięgnąć znicza, ledwo zachowuje równowagę, ale znicz jest ważniejszy niż parę połamanych kości. 

— …nie Harry! Tylko nie Harry! 

Gryfon unosi głowę, słysząc krzyk. Na chwilę zapomina o zniczu, odwraca się do Diggory’ego, który jest już przy nim, by zapytać się czy też to słyszy. W tym samym momencie orientuje się, że otaczają ich czarne figury. 

Dementor unosi się, a wiatr szarpie podartą szatą, która łopocze przez co przypomina trochę horror. Blada ręka z długimi palcami pokrytymi liszajami zbliża się w stronę Harry’ego, krzyk w głowie narasta i narasta aż zmarznięte palce nie puszczają trzonka miotły.

W głowie Harry’ego rozbrzmiewa pusta i zdezorientowanie, a potem ciszę przerywa kobiecy krzyk. Jest tak głośny, że Harry zamyka oczy i przykłada ręce do głowy, chcąc rwać włosy. Dopiero potem orientuje się, że spada. Deszcz leje, wiatr wyje, a on spada w dół, w dół, w dół… ze śmiertelnej wysokości. Myśli jeszcze o tym, że Tom go zabije i traci przytomność. 

∞

Głowa jeszcze pulsuje bólem, gdy budzi się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Bo to musi być Skrzydło Szpitalne — białe ściany, miękkie łóżko, podrażniający nozdrza zapach czystości i wianuszek Gryfonów otaczających chłopaka. Harry podnosi się na łokciach i spogląda na przyjaciół. 

— Wygraliśmy? — Od razu przypomina sobie mecz i złotego znicza, którego prawie miał. Przeklęci dementorzy, gdyby nie oni na pewno, by go złapał. 

Ponure twarze drużyny mówią mu wszystko.

— Ale to przecież nie wygrana się liczy... — zaczyna Hermiona, ale Ginny wbija jej łokieć w brzuch, by się uciszyła. 

— To była porażka, dementorzy przyfrunęli, ty spadłeś z miotły, a Dumbledore tak się wkurzył, że wygonił wszystkich dementorów jednym zaklęciem, to było epickie — relacjonuje Fred. 

— Gdzie Tom? — Harry przypomina sobie o Ślizgonie, gdy tylko Fred mówi o wkurzeniu się Dumbledore’a. Przecież on go zabije, gdy dowie się, że przez quidditch wylądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym… Jak zrobić, by się nie dowiedział? Zaraz przypomina sobie, że Tom był przecież na trybunach i znając go, nie oglądał meczu, tylko obserwował Harry’ego, więc na pewno wie.

— Jakby to… — Fred drapie się po głowie. 

Harry spogląda na Hermionę, ale ta odwraca wzrok. 

— Ja powiem, bo nie boję się tego gnojka — prycha Ginny.

— Zazwyczaj się z nim nie zgadzam, ale skoro poprosił… — przerywa Hermiona. — Nie powinnaś.

— Poprosił? Raczej zagroził.— Weasley podchodzi bliżej i nachyla się nad ramą łóżka Harry’ego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. — Harry, z twojej miotły zostały kawałeczki, możesz już płakać. 

Harry wpatruje się w Ginny z niedowierzaniem. Jego miotła…

— Siostra, trochę empatii… — George drapie się po nosie, wpatrując się w Harry’ego z lekką obawą. 

— Ale Tom próbuje ją naprawić! — wtrąca od razu Hermiona. 

Wszyscy zachowują się, jakby czekali na wybuch niebezpiecznego wulkanu. Harry odsuwa wszystkie złe myśli od siebie i próbuje się uspokoić.

— Jak… Jak to się stało? — pyta, bo nie pamięta, żeby jego miotle cokolwiek się stało. Fakt, on spadł, mógł się połamać, ale nie ukochany Nimbus! 

— Wiatr…

— Sukinsyn. — Ginny próbuje zatuszować przekleństwo kaszlnięciem.

Fred z Georgem wymieniają spojrzenia, po czym podchodzą do najmłodszej Weasley. 

— Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś, hm?

— Od was — prycha dziewczyna.

— Fred, czy to właśnie zwą dumą? — George udaje, że ociera łzę wzruszenia. 

— Wiem, bracie, wiem. — Fred kładzie rękę na ramieniu George’a, kiwając głową.

— Ale co z Nimbusem?

— Przez wiatr skończyła pomiędzy gałęziami Wierzby Bijącej… — podejmuję kolejną próbę wytłumaczenia sytuacji Hermiona.

— Suka. — Ginny stoi obok swoich braci z założonymi rękami i wygląda na bardziej wkurzoną, niż czuje się Harry, a to przecież jego miotła nie przeżyła upadku.

— Ale przystopuj — mówi Fred.

— Masz dopiero dwanaście lat, nie przeginaj — dodaje George.

— W każdym razie drzewo…

— Głupie drzewo.

Hermiona mrozi Ginny wzrokiem.

— ...zniszczyło twoją miotłę. Praktycznie nic z niej nie zostało… to Tom ją znalazł, wziął i powiedział, że spróbuje naprawić, po tym jak profesor Flitwick powiedział, że już nic nie da się zrobić. 

— Dlatego też go tu nie ma — dodaje Ginny. 

— Inaczej nikt by go nie odpędził od twojego łóżka — wzdycha Hermiona. — Co ty robisz? — pyta, widząc, że Harry zaczyna wstawać.

— Idę do Toma.

— Ależ oczywiście. — Granger wznosi oczy ku niebu. — Gdzie indziej mógłby iść Harry? Powiedz mu, żeby to cofnął, on już będzie wiedział co.

— Panie Potter! — Pani Pomfrey jakby wyczuła swoim szóstym zmysłem, że jej pacjent jest poza łóżkiem.

— Czuję się świetnie! Do zobaczenia, pani Pomfrey! I dziękuję! — krzyczy Harry, po czym wybiega ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego na boso. 

Gdy dociera do lochów, zaczyna żałować, że jednak nie wziął butów, bo trochę mu zimno, w końcu jest już listopad. 

— Malfoy! — krzyczy, widząc jasną czuprynę i zaczyna wymachiwać ręką. 

Ślizgon spogląda na niego i wykrzywia złośliwie usta, gdy widzi, że nie ma butów.

— Z wariatkowa uciekłeś?

— Zawołaj Toma — mówi Harry, ignorując przytyk.

— Nie jestem twoim posłańcem, Potter. — Malfoy nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wymówił nazwiska Harry’ego jak obelgi. 

— Mam się poskarżyć? 

Draco blednie, a Harry’emu robi się go trochę szkoda, ale tylko przez króciutką chwilkę, potem przypomina sobie, jaką gnidą jest i nie jest mu ani trochę żal wykorzystywać pozycji Toma w Slytherinie. 

Teraz jak Harry o tym myśli, to kiedy Tom stał się poważany wśród Ślizgonów? Chyba dopiero pod koniec drugiego roku, bo wcześniej nadal potrafili się nad nim znęcać z powodu nieznanego statusu krwi. 

— Jesteś taki jak wszyscy, wiesz? — warczy Malfoy, a jego głos trochę drży. Odwraca się i znika za ścianą, by udać się do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów.

Po paru minutach zjawia się Tom, poprawia krawat, po czym uśmiecha się do Harry’ego trochę smutno.

— Więc już wiesz? 

— Idziemy się przejść? — pyta zamiast tego Harry. 

Kończą siadając na parapecie, bo na zewnątrz dalej leje deszcz. Harry sadowi się wygodnie, podciągając nogę, by oprzeć brodę o kolano i spogląda na ponury krajobraz. Za murami majaczą cienie dementorów. Ten widok wzbudza w Harry nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.

— Dlaczego reaguję na te stwory tak mocno? — mówi do Toma, który siedzi obok po turecku; brązowa grzywka przykrywa połowę czoła. 

— Myślę, że jesteś zbyt wrażliwy. 

— Serio? — śmieje się Harry. — A to nie oznaka, że jestem człowiekiem?

— Serio. 

— Słyszę krzyk, nie mój. Myślę… — Harry spogląda na Toma z obawą, ale potem myśli, że to głupie, nie powinien bać się Toma. — Myślę, że to moja mam, gdy ty… Voldemort ją zabijał, chciał zabić…

— Wiesz, że ja nie chcę być nim, prawda? I nie będę — dodaje twardym tonem.

Harry uśmiecha się słabo.

— Nie rozmawiałbym z tobą, gdyby istniał choć cień szansy, że ponownie staniesz się tym potworem. Wierzę w to, że jesteś człowiekiem, popełniasz błędy, ale masz dobre serce. — Harry uśmiecha się pod nosem do swoich myśli, kiedy przypomina sobie te wszystkie małe rzeczy, które robi Tom: to jak potrafi się zamartwiać o Harry’ego, zawsze stoi po jego stronie, by pomóc, wesprzeć, pocieszyć. — Hermiona mówiła coś, że masz przestać coś robić, cofnąć… jakieś zaklęcie?

— Ach. — Oczy Toma lśnią, gdy uśmiecha się do Harry’ego. Wygląda jak dziecko, którym przecież jest. — Nie mam na to ochoty.

— Powiesz mi przynajmniej, o co chodzi?

— Nie. — Tom szczerzy się jak chochlik. — Co do miotły… to ja ją naprawię, ob-

— Nie obiecuj — przerywa mu Harry. — Uwielbiam cię za to, że robisz to dla mnie…

— Choć powinienem to spalić, byś nigdy więcej się nie zranił, ale kontynuuj — dodaje pod wpływem miażdżącego spojrzenia Harry’ego.

— Ale nie obiecuj rzeczy niemożliwych. Wolę z tobą posiedzieć i pogadać, niż nie móc nawet się spotkać, bo ciągle byś pracował nad Nimbusem, a jak się zafiksujesz, to ciężko cię odciągnąć.

— To pasja — broni się Tom. — Jak już coś robię, to porządnie. 

— Cały ty. 

Uśmiechają się do siebie, a potem idą do biblioteki, bo Tom musi coś sprawdzić, tym razem o miotłach.

∞

Irytek śmieje się nad głowami uczniów, gdy przelatuje rozlewając różową farbę z brokatem. 

— Mam zawołać Krwawego Barona? — Tom unosi brew, patrząc na poltergeista, który zanosi się nerwowym śmiechem. 

— Powiem mu, że przez ciebie pewien Diggory ciągle potyka się o swoje sznurówki.

Harry spogląda zaskoczony na Toma, który odwraca wzrok.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — mamrocze. — A teraz sio! Dość już brokatu.

— Brokatu nigdy dość! — I odlatuje, rechocząc. Na zakończenie rozsypuje złoty proszek, który niczym pył wróżek opada na włosy trzecioklasistów czekających na zajęcia ze starożytnych run. 

— To to miała na myśli Hermiona, mówiąc byś coś cofnął? 

— Możliwe. 

— Dokładnie to miałam na myśli! — mówi dziewczyna, która siedzi na podłodze tuż pod klasą i przegląda podręcznik. — Jestem prawie pewna, że zrobi niezapowiedzianą kartkówkę — dodaje i zaczyna nerwowo kartkować grubą książkę ze spisem najważniejszych run. 

— Naprawdę sprawiłeś, że Cedric potyka się o sznurówki?

— Skądże, ja tylko pomogłem im się rozwiązywać co jakiś czas. 

— Rozwiązują się jak tylko Diggory je zawiąże — rzuca ze swojego miejsca Hermiona.

— Chciałbym być na ciebie zły, popisać się moralnością i w ogóle — mówi Harry do Toma — ale złapałbym tego znicza, gdyby nie dementorzy. 

Nauczycielka przychodzi i zaczyna wpuszczać uczniów do sali; Harry i Tom stoją w kolejce, by wejść do klasy i zająć miejsce. 

— To nasze ostatnie zajęcia? Idziemy potem do biblioteki? 

— To całkiem słodkie, że tak się zafiksowałeś na tę miotłę, ale mam spotkanie z profesorem Lupinem. Dołączę do ciebie jak tylko skończymy. 

Po skończonych zajęciach Harry od razu pędzi do gabinetu Lupina, na szybko żegna się z Hermioną, mówiąc, że widzą się na kolacji, czochra włosy Toma, który o mało nie rzuca się na niego z morderczym wzrokiem. Harry ucieka ze śmiechem.

Lupin już na niego czeka z dwoma filiżankami, które niesamowicie pachną czekoladą.

— Ciasteczko? — Remus unosi talerzyk z owsianymi wyrobami w kształcie serduszek. 

— Prezent od Tonks? 

— Wątpię, że te od niej byłyby takie dobre — śmieje się nauczyciel, a Harry z satysfakcją zauważa, że koniuszki uszu różowieją nieznacznie. — Słyszałem o meczu, nie da się uratować miotły?

— Niestety… Dlatego chcę się nauczyć czegoś… zaklęcia, uroku, by móc jakoś przegonić te stwory, a pan się zna na obronie przed czarną magią.Wtedy w pociągu się panu udało. — Harry spogląda na Lupina z desperacją. 

— Patronus potrafi przegonić dementora, nie zabije go oczywiście, nie wiemy, co może zabić te potwory, ale to naprawdę zaawansowane zaklęcie i nie wiem…

— Nauczę się go — przerywa Harry, a potem się reflektuje, że to mogło być odebrane niegrzecznie. — Wiem, że to pana prywatny czas, ale naprawdę chcę się tego nauczyć. 

— Mój czas nie stanowi żadnej przeszkody… — Lupin urywa, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał. — No, może poza jedną małą przeszkodą, przez którą pierwsza lekcja będzie dopiero w okolicach świąt… albo nawet po. 

— Naprawdę? — Harry łapie się na tym, że naprawdę jest zaskoczony zgodą profesora. — Dziękuję. 

— Nie za za co, naprawdę. Po to tu jestem, by wam pomagać. — Gdy Lupin się uśmiecha wygląda na młodego człowieka, którym przecież jest. Zmarszczki zmęczenia zmieniają się w zmarszczki radości; nawet blizny na twarzy nie wydają się takie przerażająco przygnębiająco. 

— To jak dzisiaj będzie historia? Wie pan coś o moich dziadkach? — Harry bierze ciasteczko i wpatruje się w Lupina wyczekująco. 

Mężczyzna śmieje się cicho i rozsiada wygodniej, by po chwili zacząć opowiadać historię o tym jak matka Jamesa wytargała go za ucho na stacji King’s Cross, bo nie chciał jej pocałować na pożegnanie. 

Niestety spotkanie nie trwa długo, przerywa je Snape, więc Harry zmuszony jest wyjść wcześniej. Ale nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło, bo przecież dzięki temu ma więcej czasu na spotkanie z Tomem. 

— Diggory, hej! 

Puchon podnosi głowę z zaskoczeniem, ale uśmiecha się, gdy rozpoznaje Harry’ego, robi dwa kroki i przewraca się na twarz. 

— Wszystko okej? — Harry podbiega do chłopaka, który zaczyna się podnosić.

— A przed chwilą je zawiązałem! — żali się szukający Hufflepuffu, patrząc ze złością na trampki. 

— Może ubierz buty bez sznurówek? — podrzuca pomysł Harry. Na usta cisną się słowa, że to urok Toma, ale przecież Diggory może pocierpieć jeszcze chwilkę. 

— To jest pomysł, dzięki Potter, widzimy się na kolejnym meczu! — mówi i odchodzi, by potknąć się za kolejne pięć kroków. Harry ledwo powstrzymuje parsknięcie śmiechem. 

— Nie sądzisz, że przesadziłeś z Diggorym? — mówi do Toma, gdy tylko zajmuje miejsce obok niego w bibliotece.

— Nie. Ale mam jeszcze lepszą wiadomość.

— Udało ci się naprawić Nimbusa? — ekscytuje się Harry. Jest trochę zaskoczony, fakt, ale nie spodziewał się, że Tom naprawdę da radę naprawić miotłę, z której zostały praktycznie same drzazgi.

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Tom spogląda na Harry’ego, jakby ten za długo siedział na słońcu w południe. — To jeszcze trochę zajmie, ale wierzę, że nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Ale teraz szukałem czegoś o wskrzeszaniu ptaków i sprawiłem, że kość się poruszyła. 

— I nie musiałeś iść do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych?

— To jest książka z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. — Tom uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem. — Po prostu nie wygląda na taką. — Unosi grubą książkę w niebieskiej okładce.

— Zmieniłeś okładki, tak? 

— Oszustwo idealne — potwierdza Tom. — Jak spotkanie z Lupinem?

— Rozmawialiśmy o rodzicach…

— Tak bardzo jesteś zdesperowany?

— Ale o co ci chodzi?

— O nic. — Tom wzrusza ramionami i wraca do studiowania szkieletu ptaka. 

— Tooom, no… — Harry kładzie się na stoliku, wyciągając ręce przed siebie i spogląda na przyjaciela spod przymrużonych powiek, jednak ten uparcie go ignoruje. Dlatego też Harry sięga po broń ostateczną i dźga palcem bok chłopaka. 

— Przestań. 

Niewzruszony oschłym tonem, Harry dźga go ponownie. Tom odwraca się i odtrąca jego rękę. 

— No heej… — Harry wygina usta w podkówkę. — Ja tutaj działam magię, nie powstrzymuj mnie!

Na to Tom parska śmiechem, odkłada książkę na bok, zamykając ją delikatnie, i spogląda na Harry’ego. 

— Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz? 

— Lubię jak się uśmiechasz. — Harry szczerzy się jak wariat. 

Tom kręci głową z politowaniem.

— Mówiłem o tym, że to naprawdę aż tak ważne dla ciebie? Dowiadywać się tyle o ludziach, którzy dawno nie żyją?

— Jasne. — Harry mówi to, wysuwając nogi przed siebie, by balansować na krawędzi krzesła.

— Zaraz spadniesz.

— Nie sp… — I spada. Prosto na tyłek. Przez chwilę siedzi na podłodze z głupim wyrazem twarzy, dopóki Tom się nad nim nie lituje i nie podaje ręki, by mógł się podnieść. — Dzięki. Jak mówiłem — poprawia się na krześle — chcę poznać ludzi, którymi byli moi rodzice. I wiesz co? To świetne uczucie wiedzieć, że to byli ludzie tacy jak my, z krwi i kości. Też byli młodzi i robili głupoty, Lupin opowiadał jak rodzice dowiedzieli się, że są swoimi bratnimi duszami i…

— Przynajmniej masz jak się o tym dowiedzieć.

Harry spogląda na Toma, który ponownie otwiera książkę. Wygląda na przygnębionego. 

— Wiesz — mówi Gryfon — myślę, że gdybyśmy poszukali, to na pewno znalazłoby się coś o twojej mamie na przykład.

— Szukałem. — Tom wzrusza ramionami, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał udowodnić, że go to nie obchodzi. — On też szukał. Znalazł i zabił ojca. Nic wielkiego. 

— Twoja mama musiała chodzić do Hogwartu… — zaczyna Harry, ale przerywa, widząc wzrok Toma.

— Myślisz, że chciałaby, abym czegoś o niej szukał? Pewnie spojrzałaby na mnie z pogardą i napluła prosto w twarz.

— Jestem pewny…

— Nie możesz wiedzieć! — unosi się Tom, trochę zbyt głośno jak na bibliotekę. — Ona nie mogła kochać takiego potwora, bo co by to świadczyło o niej?

— Że jest matką, która kocha swojego syna. — Harry kładzie rękę na policzku Toma; chłopak unosi trochę głowę, a granatowe oczy błyszczą się od łez jak niebo pełne gwiazd. — Ty nie jesteś potworem. Nie daj sobie tak wmówić.

— Ale on był.

— Właśnie, on. Nie ty, Tom. Nigdy ty.

— Ja jestem nim — mówi twardo. 

Harry chce przewrócić oczami, ale zamiast tego podnosi drugą rękę i przybliża twarz Toma do swojej.

— Mówiłem ci to, jesteś Tomem. Nie Smithem, nie Riddle’em, nie Voldemortem… Jesteś chłopakiem, który lubi książki, ma suchy humor i boi się latania. Nie przepada za słodyczami, pije gorzką herbatę i zawsze pomaga przyjacielowi, zamartwiając się o niego bardziej niż to konieczne. Okej?

— Okej. Ale masz zakaz zostawienia mnie kiedykolwiek.

— Obiecuję. — Harry uśmiecha się, a potem obejmuje ramionami szyję chłopaka, by przytulić go mocno. 

Harry nie chce zostawiać Toma, ale ten upiera się, że nie jest głodny, więc Harry musi sam pójść do Wielkiej Sali. Od razu rozgląda się za Hermioną, ale nigdzie nie widzi Gryfonów. Dosłownie, stół Gryffindoru świeci pustkami.

— POTTER! 

Harry podskakuje, słysząc głos profesor McGonagall. Kobieta podbiega do niego, a jej twarz jest blada jak płótno. 

— Gdzieś ty się podziewał, cały Gryffindor cię szuka!

— Byłem w bibliotece z Tomem. 

— Oczywiście. — Nauczycielka zaciska wargi, a potem wypuszcza powietrze z ulgą. Kładzie rękę na ramieniu Harry’ego i uśmiecha się ciepło. — Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. 

— Ale co się stało? — Rozgląda się po Wielkiej Sali i zauważa, że wszystkie spojrzenia wlepione są w niego. 

— Pani profesor! Wydaje mi się, że Harry coś mówił o bibliotece, więc powinniśmy… HARRY! — Hermiona rzuca mu się w ramiona i ściska mocno, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. — Wszystko okej? Nic ci nie jest?

— Ale co ma być? Czy ktoś wreszcie może mi powiedzieć, co się stało?

Hermiona odsuwa się i spogląda na niego ze zmartwieniem. Otwiera usta, ale zaraz potem je zamyka. W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wbiega Seamus, krzycząc na całe gardło:

— Gruba Dama mówi, że to naprawdę był Syriusz Black! Dostał się do zamku!

I rozpętuje się piekło. 


	24. 19.5. Noc w Hogwarcie

W związku z pojawieniem się Syriusza Blacka w zamku Gryfoni są zmuszeni nocować w Wielkiej Sali. Przynoszą śpiwory, które rozkładają w samym centrum pomieszczenia, są ułożeni według roczników, a przynajmniej byliby, gdyby Ginny nie przyciągnęła swojego niebieskiego śpiwora i nie rozścieliła go obok Harry’ego i Hermiony. Wygląda przy tym jak uparty chochlik ciągnący kwiatka trzy razy większego od niego, Harry parska śmiechem i przekręca się na drugi bok.

Harry przebudza się w środku nocy. Nie ma za bardzo sposobu jak sprawdzić godzinę, ale niebo na hogwarckim sklepieniu jest mocno granatowe; ciemne, burzowe chmury gromadzą się i kłębią. Niebo rozświetla błyskawica, a po chwili słychać grzmot, który jest tak głośny, że aż przenika do kości Harry’ego. Może właśnie burza go obudziła?

Hermiona śpi obok zwinięta w kłębek, a Ginny leży rozwalona, jakimś cudem jej lewa noga spoczywa na Granger. Harry kręci głową i obraca się na wznak, by obserwować błyskawice; kolejne pioruny rozświetlają ciemne niebo, on nie może spać. I nie chodzi tu o burzę, ale o tajemniczą postać Syriusza Blacka. 

Łapie się na myśli, że bardziej martwi się o Toma niż o siebie, ale przecież Black jest fanatykiem Voldemorta, kto wie, co zrobi, gdy dowie się, że niejaki Tom Smith to tak naprawdę jego pan, który został cofnięty w rozwoju do poziomu dziecka. 

— Psst!

Harry chce się podnieść i zobaczyć, kim jest wołająca osoba, ale ręka mocno przyszpila go do materaca. Potter marszczy brwi, w głowie pojawia się myśl, że to pewnie Syriusz Black, więc zaczyna się wyrywać. Otwiera usta, ale równie szybko jak to robi, zostają one zasłonięte przez otwartą dłoń. 

— Harry, na litość Merlina, nie szarp się! 

Gdy unosi trochę głowę, orientuje się, że nad nim nachyla się Tom. W piżamie w paski, z rozmierzwioną czupryną i napuchniętymi oczami. 

— Co ty tu robisz? — pyta Harry, kiedy już odrywa rękę Toma od swoich ust. Skóra Ślizgona jest ciepła i Harry najchętniej nie wypuszczałby dłoni z uścisku, ale po paru długich sekundach dochodzi do wniosku, że inaczej będzie niezręcznie, więc poluźnia swoje palce i skupia się na Tomie, który nadal nad nim wisi. 

— Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy wszystko okej — odpowiada Tom, po czym (jak gdyby nie znajdowali się w sali pełnej ludzi) kładzie się obok Harry’ego. 

— Nie zimno ci? — Harry wyciąga koc i nakrywa ich obu. 

Smith podnosi się, więc obaj siedzą na materacu przykrycia kocem, który tworzy coś na wzór fortu. Harry zapala różdżkę. 

— Nic ci nie jest?

— A co ma być? — Harry wzrusza ramionami. 

— Nie wiem, może to coś, co ma wiele wspólnego z tym, że seryjny morderca właśnie włamał się do zamku? I był w miejscu, w którym zazwyczaj śpisz? Och, i nie zapominajmy o fakcie, że ten morderca najprawdopodobniej chce dopaść właśnie ciebie. 

— Nie wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, bo nie miał hasła, to po pierwsze, Gruba Dama go pogoniła — wyjaśnia Harry. — Po drugie, bądź ciszej, ludzie tu chcą spać. Ale wiesz? — dodaje trochę mniej pewnym tonem. — To miłe, jak ktoś się martwi.

— Mam wrażenie, że tylko to robię — sarka Tom, kręcąc głową. — Martwię się o ciebie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. 

Harry uśmiecha się pod nosem. Chciałby coś odpowiedzieć, ale wybiera milczenie. Po prostu siedzi i rozkoszuje się ciepłem, jakie przynoszą słowa Ślizgona. 

— Dziwnie tak — mówi w końcu.

— Tak czyli jak?

— Tom, my siedzimy ukryci tylko pod kocem w Wielkiej Sali pełnej Gryfonów. Gdzieś tutaj śpi McGonagall, która nas pilnuje, a na zewnątrz szaleje burza. — Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów trzaska piorun. 

— Nie jest ci zimno? — Tom kompletnie ignoruje słowa Harry’ego, na co ten wypuszcza powietrze przez nos, z chęcią pokłóciłby się jeszcze trochę, ale szkoda mu czasu. 

— Siedzimy pod kocem, nasze oddechy robią tu piekarnik.

— Ale w stopy może być ci zimno. 

Harry przewraca oczami. 

— Przestań zachowywać się jak stara kwoka. — Harry unosi różdżkę tak, by światło padało prosto na twarz. — To co? Poopowiadamy straszne historie?

— Zaraz muszę iść. — Tom zerka na Wielką Salę zza materiału koca. 

— Myślałem, że zostaniesz. — Harry odsuwa świecącą różdżkę i stara się zrobić wszystko, by usta nie układały się w podkówkę.

Tom wzdycha głośno.

— Ale tylko na chwilę.

Ostatecznie zostaje na całą noc. Zasypiają zwróceni twarzami do siebie, a niebo w końcu się rozpogadza, chmury przechodzą dalej przegnane przez wiatr. Jednak nim wzejdzie słońce Tom wymyka się z Wielkiej Sali, gdy Harry jeszcze śpi.


	25. 20. Pierwszy śnieg

Odkąd Syriusz Black zniszczył portret Grubej Damy, w Hogwarcie mówi się praktycznie tylko o tym. Nawet portrety szepczą między sobą, przekazując najnowsze plotki, a nocami, gdy cały zamek śpi, namalowane postacie odbywają burzliwe dyskusje. Codziennie czarodziejskie gazety rozpisują się na temat możliwych miejsc pobytu zbiega, analizując każde słowo licznych plotek. 

Harry z kolei ma dość dziwnych spojrzeń rzucanych w jego stronę. Jakimś cudem wszyscy wiedzą, że Syriusz Black czai się na życie Harry’ego Pottera (no bo kogo by innego?) i spojrzeń pełnych litości, szeptów i poklepywań po plecach nie ma końca. Dlatego teraz chłopak lata na szkolnej miotle, próbując przyzwyczaić się do starszego modelu; ukryty przed ludźmi, którzy tłumnie ruszyli do Hogsmeade.

— W taką zimnicę latasz?! 

Harry zatrzymuje rozpędzoną miotłę i spogląda w dół, gdzie na boisku stoją bliźniacy Weasley; Fred udaje, że zamarza, trąc swoje ramiona, a George macha energicznie. Na ustach Pottera pojawia się uśmiech, gdy tylko widzi rudzielców, więc zlatuje na dół. 

— Muszę przyzwyczaić się do tej miotły — odpada, zeskakując na ziemię. Miotłę stawia obok siebie. 

— Tom ci nie naprawił Nimbusa? — dziwi się Fred.

— Nawet on nie jest taki genialny — wzdycha Harry. 

— Właśnie, gdzie twój kochaś?

Bliźniacy wymieniają ze sobą spojrzenia, a Harry ma ochotę westchnąć z rezygnacją.

— Jaki kochaś? — Harry odwraca się, aby ukryć rumieniec, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic odpowiada na pytanie: — Wysłałem go do Hogsmeade.

— I dobrowolnie cię zostawił? Samego?!

— Poszedł bez ciebie?

Harry uśmiecha się pod nosem na zdziwienie bliźniaków.

— Powiedziałem mu, że Hermiona nie chce mi kupić super słodkiej czekolady, bo moje zęby ucierpią, więc poszedł ją kupić — tłumaczy zadowolony z siebie. Nie może ukryć uśmiechu wkradającego się na usta. 

— Sprytnie.

— Będę dumny. — George przykłada rękę do piersi, a jego głos brzmi, jakby miał się rozpłakać.

— Nasz mały Harry dorasta. — Fred ociera niewidzialną łezkę. — Myślisz, że to już czas, George? — Zwraca się w stronę brata, który kiwa głową.

— Zdecydowanie. Czas przekazać nasze dziedzictwo młodszemu pokoleniu. — George wyciąga z kieszeni kawałek czystego, wymiętego pergaminu i wręcz z czcią rozprostowuje go.

Harry podchodzi bliżej z zainteresowaniem, ale i tak nic nie widzi. Tylko pusty pergamin.

— O co wam chodzi z tym śmieciem?

— Śmieciem, powiedział. — Fred zwraca się do George’a z oburzeniem.

— Ranisz nasze uczucia. — Jego brat wydaje się równie zraniony.

— Może jednak nie dawajmy mu mapy, co? — podsuwa pomysł Fred, trącając łokciem George’a. 

— Już zdecydowaliśmy — ucina George. — Harry — robi dramatyczną pauzę — poznaj Mapę Huncwotów.

— Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego — mówi Fred i stuka różdżką w pusty pergamin, który po chwili zaczynają pokrywać czarne linie i słowa.

— Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz mają zaszczyt przedstawić Mapę Huncwotów? — czyta Harry, trochę wolno, bo musi to robić do góry nogami. Spogląda zaskoczony na bliźniaków. — To mapa Hogwartu?

— Dokładnie — odpowiadają jednocześnie. 

— Pokazuje każdego o każdej porze… — mówi George.

— ... gdzie jest i co robi... — dodaje Fred. 

— ...a teraz jest twoja — kończą wypowiedź razem. 

— Naprawdę? — Harry podnosi głowę i spogląda na uśmiechnięte twarze Weasleyów. — To przecież bezcenne.

— Wiemy.

— Dlatego nie waż się więcej mówić, że to śmieć.

— Bo to skarb. 

— Krzywdzisz jej uczucia. 

— Jaaasne — śmieje się Harry.

— Widzisz — George wskazuje palcem na miejsce na mapie, gdzie w rzeczywistości znajduje się posąg Jednookiej Wiedźmy — przejdziesz tędy i jesteś w samym centrum Hogsmeade, gdzie Tom wybiera dla ciebie czekoladę.

Harry stoi osłupiały, dopóki Fred nie klepie go lekko w łopatkę. 

— Co tak stoisz? Leć i przestań wysługiwać się biednym Tomem!

— Och, a gdy już skończysz korzystać z mapy, wystarczy powiedzieć  _ Koniec psot _ i znowu będzie wyglądała jak zwykły kawałek pergaminu.

— I nikt nie pozna jego sekretów. — Fred puszcza do Harry’ego, po czym obaj z Georgem odchodzą.

— Widzimy w Trzech Miotłach! — George jeszcze się odwraca, by pomachać, ale jego brat szybko go odciąga. 

Harry spogląda na mapę i zaciska wargi… Co mu w sumie szkodzi? 

— Koniec psot — mówi i przytyka koniec różdżki do mapy, bo zanim wyruszy, potrzebuje jeszcze jednej rzeczy. 

**∞**

Gdy tylko wychodzi z klapy w podłodze, poprawia Pelerynę-Niewidkę i wychodzi do Miodowego Królestwa. 

_ Ale to bardziej pałac niż królestwo _ — myśli Harry, gdy rozgląda się po niezliczonych półkach wypełnionych słodyczami po brzegi. Są wysokie do sufitu (zdobionego misternymi pozłacanymi żłobieniami) szafy pełne Karaluchowych Bloków i Musów-Świrusów, specjalne baseny pełne Fasolek wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta posegregowane według smaków, a także cały dział wypełniony tym produktem, gdzie znaleźć można wszystkie specjalne edycje takie jak wiosenne, świąteczne czy mięsne. 

Cały sklep wypełniają uczniowie Hogwartu, więc Harry zaciska palce na pelerynie, by ta przypadkiem się nie zsunęła i rusza na poszukiwania Toma. Pójście do alejki pełnej różnych rodzajów czekolad okazuje się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Ślizgon bowiem stoi przy regale z karmelowymi czekoladami i przygląda się jednej z nich. 

— Chodziło mi o coś słodszego — mówi Harry, stając tuż za Tomem. 

Chłopak nawet nie podskakuje ani też nie odwraca się w stronę głosu. Natomiast mówi cicho, przez zaciśnięte zęby:

— Co ty tu robisz?

— Zwiedzam Miodowe Królestwo — beztrosko odpowiada Harry, co raczej nie jest dobrym wyborem, biorąc pod uwagę, że Tom marszczy brwi. 

— Chodź. — Odkłada czekoladę na półkę i wychodzi ze sklepu. 

Harry podąża za nim, zachodząc w głowę, czym tak wkurzył Toma. Dowiedział się, że znowu trenuje quidditch, choć Tom nadal pracuje nad Nimbusem?

Smith nie zatrzymuje się, dopóki nie dochodzi do bocznej uliczki. Odwraca się w stronę Harry’ego z wyczekującym spojrzeniem, więc ten zdejmuje pelerynę.

— Coś ty sobie myślał?

— Ale co?

— Jesteś głupi czy głupi? — Sfrustrowany Toma przeczesuje ręką włosy. — Zapomniałeś o istnieniu kogoś takiego jak Syriusz Black?

— Przecież mam pelerynę. — Harry unosi trochę rękę, w której trzyma magiczny przedmiot, który kiedyś należał do jego ojca. 

— To śmierciożerca, Harry. Umie przedrzeć się przez takie głupie sztuczki jak peleryny-niewidki. 

— Nie rozumiem twojego gniewu, jasne, Black jest niebezpieczny, ale przecież nie przyjdzie do Hogsmeade.

— Do Hogwartu jakoś przyszedł. — Tom zakłada ręce na piersi i wbija zimne spojrzenie w Harry’ego.

— I to znaczy, że mam nie korzystać z życia? Chciałem spędzić z tobą dzień, jeśli to taki zły pomysł, to nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak się z tobą pożegnać. Idę do Hermiony.

— Czek… 

Ale Harry już odchodzi szybkim krokiem i ani mu się śni, by się odwrócić i spojrzeć na Toma, który ze złości kopie ścianę budynku. 

Ulice wydają się oziębłe i nie ma to nic wspólnego z temperaturą poniżej zera, Harry zaciska zęby, ma ochotę się wrócić i walnąć Toma prosto w nos. Dlaczego on musi się tak wszystkim przejmować? Prawdopodobieństwo, że Black przyjdzie do Hogsmeade i go zabije jest praktycznie równe zeru. 

— ...iusz Black! 

Harry odwraca się w stronę, z której dobiega krzyk kobiety z bijącym sercem. Czyżby…? Nie, to przecież niemożliwe, aby Syriusz Black był w Hogsmeade. Dlatego Harry podejmuje decyzję, za którą Tom by go zabił (gdyby się dowiedział oczywiście, a się nie dowie, już Harry tego dopilnuje). Postanawia pójść i zobaczyć, kto krzyczał i dlaczego. 

Za zakrętem Harry wchodzi na uliczkę, gdzie znajduje się pub Pod Trzema Miotłami, a przed nim z powozu wysiada Minister Magii w towarzystwie McGonagall. Blondynka z miotłą coś do nich mówi i Harry poznaje po głosie, że to ona krzyczała imię śmierciożercy. Szybko zakłada Pelerynę-Niewidkę i podąża za trójką czarodziejów do środka. Bucha w niego gorąco, przez co okulary zaparowują, ale to nie przeszkadza Harry’emu, by przycupnąć jak najbliżej baru, gdzie McGonagall i Knot dosiadają się do profesora Flitwicka i Hagrida. 

— To co? Po mocniejszym? — pyta blondynka, która stoi teraz za ladą. 

— Nie powinienem, w końcu… ale skoro nalegasz, Rosmerto, to żal odmówić. — Knot uśmiecha się przymilnie. — A jak idą interesy? 

— Z pewnością szły by lepiej, gdyby co wieczór nie szwędali się tu dementorzy — sarka Rosmerta. — A dla ciebie, Minerwo? 

— Też Ognistą, potrzebuję czegoś na odstresowanie. — Nauczyciela transmutacji ściąga rękawiczki i kładzie je na blacie.

— To ja też — dorzuca Hagrid.

— A dla mnie Kremowe — dołącza się do zamówienia profesor zaklęć. — Muszę jeszcze dzisiaj sprawdzić wypracowania piątego roku. 

— Dementorzy są konieczni, inaczej nie złapiemy tego bydlaka. — Kont podchwyca przerwany wcześniej temat, po czym wychyla jednym haustem kieliszek, który barmanka stawia przed nim.

— Kto by uwierzył? — Rosmerta podpiera się pod boki. — Taki radosny chłopak z niego był, jak ganiali po Hogsmeade z Potterem. 

Harry czuje, jakby jego serce zamarło. Jego ojciec znał Blacka? Tego Blacka? Seryjnego mordercę, który zabił trzynastu mugoli i swojego najlepszego przyjaciela na dodatek? 

— W końcu byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. — McGonagall przełyka palący alkohol. — Oni, Lupin i Pettigrew, banda, która zwiastowała kłopoty.

— Ale potem Black zabił Pettigrewa, no nie? — Rosmerta nachyla się w stronę McGonagall, a dekolt rozchyla się, ukazując duże piersi. Harry z grzeczności odwraca wzrok.

— On go rozwalił na kawałeczki — wtrąca się Knot.

— Tylko palec został po bidaku... — dodaje Hagrid. 

— Wyobraźcie sobie, co musiała czuć matka…

— Jak z najlepszych przyjaciół mogli stać się największymi wrogami… — Rosmerta kręci głową. 

— Rodzina Blacków od lat była mroczna — mówi profesor Flitwick.

— Uważam, że jednak nie to jest najgorsze — odzywa się McGonagall, a cztery głowy odwracają się w jej stronę. — W końcu Syriusz Black pozostaje ojcem chrzestnym Harry’ego i gdyby nie mugolska rodzina Harry musiałby z nim mieszkać. Ponadto — McGonagall trochę unosi głos zaaferowana — gdyby nie Black, Potterowie nadal by żyli. 

— Co masz na myśli, Minerwo?

— Że ich wydał, szczur jeden! — krzyczy Hagrid i z głośnym brzękiem odstawia na blat baru szklankę. 

— Hagridzie, ciszej! — ucisza go Knot. — Cały bar nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

Jednak Harry usłyszał i już wie, dlatego wybiega z Trzech Mioteł, czując pieczenie łez. Zatrzymuje się na otwartej przestrzeni, gdzie otaczają widać tylko gołe drzewa pokryte szronem. Pociąga nosem i siada na zamarzniętej ziemi pod sosną. 

Harry zaczyna płakać w momencie, w którym z nieba zaczyna sypać śnieg. Pierwszy śnieg. To drobne płatki białego puchu, żadna śnieżyca, ale sprawia, że uśmiecha się przez łzy. Wyciąga rękę i pozwala, aby płatki śniegu mogły osiąść na gołej skórze dłoni. Roztapiają się od razu.

— Czyś ty do reszty oszalał?!

Harry gwałtownie unosi głowę, słysząc głos Toma.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem?

— Bo biegłeś przez Hogsmeade ze źle założoną peleryną. 

Tom podchodzi bliżej, ale zatrzymuje się na widok zaczerwienionej twarzy Harry’ego, który to ze złością ociera oczy, by zachować chociaż pozory godności. Śnieg nadal sypie, a pojedyncze płatki zatrzymują się w ciemnych włosach Toma, tworząc abstrakcję przeciwności.

— Co się stało? — pyta Tom, siadając obok Harry’ego. Wcześniejsza złość pochopnym zachowaniem Gryfona już zniknęła, zastąpiona przez zmartwienie. 

— Wiedziałeś, że Syriusz Black był przyjacielem Jamesa Pottera? Bo mam wrażenie, że wiedzieli wszyscy oprócz mnie — dodaje gorzki tonem Harry i odwraca wzrok na ziemię, która powoli robi się biała. 

— Możliwe, że jako Voldemort wiedziałem.

Tom marszczy brwi, jakby naprawdę się nad tym zastanawiał, więc Harry parska cichym śmiechem przez łzy, pociąga nosem i mówi:

— Bo okazuje się, że to on zdradził moich rodziców, a w dodatku jest moim ojcem chrzestnym.

— Nie rozumiem, co to zmienia. I tak chce się zabić, prawda? Więc unikamy go za wszelką cenę. Proste. — Tom mówi to, siedząc tuż obok Harry’ego i nachylając się trochę, by móc widzieć twarz chłopaka.

— Nie mam ochoty ukrywać się przed nim jak jakiś tchórz — mówi Harry, a w środku zamiast rozpaczy pojawia się nowa emocja, która pragnie krwi.

— Nawet o tym nie myśl. — Tom podnosi się, by móc spojrzeć prosto w zielone oczy. 

— Przecież nic nie mówię… — mamrocze Harry.

— On jest śmierciożercą. Wiesz, jakie zaklęcia musi znać? Takie, o których nawet nie słyszałeś! O jakich ja nie słyszałem! 

— Zabił moich rodziców! — krzyczy Harry. Podnosi się i zaczyna strzepywać z siebie śnieg. 

Niebo trochę się przejaśnia, wychodzi słońce, odpędzając chmury precz, a Harry i Tom stoją naprzeciw siebie, tocząc prywatną wojnę na spojrzenia. 

— To nie oznacza, że ciebie też ma zabić — warczy Tom.

— To co mam zrobić według genialnego Toma, co? — Harry nie żałuje użytego sarkazmu, nawet gdy widzi drgającą powieką Ślizgona. — Siedzieć na tyłku?

— Dokładnie! — wykrzykuje Smith, unosząc ręce. — Siedzieć w Hogwarcie i uczyć się zaklęć, by potem przeżyć na zewnątrz! Bo cholernie dużo świrów chce twojej śmierci… nie wspominając o dementorach.

Harry mimowolnie wzdryga się na samą wzmiankę o tych stworach i spogląda w górę, jakby spodziewał się tam zobaczyć zakapturzoną postać. 

— Mam pozwolić mu żyć? — pyta Harry, nienawidząc tego, że jego głos brzmi tak słabo. 

— Masz skupić się na sobie i swoich potrzebach, na własnym bezpieczeństwie. — Tom podchodzi trochę bliżej Harry’ego i wpatruje się prosto w zielone oczy. — A nie ganiać za seryjnym mordercą. Idziemy? — dodaje, wyciągając rękę w stronę Gryfona.

Harry chciałby odtrącić wyciągniętą dłoń, ale wtedy zawiewa wiatr i spogląda w oczy Toma, które nie są radosne, nie są nawet spokojne. Harry mruga, bo wygląda na to, że Tom jest tak samo wściekły jak on, żar gniewu wiruje w mrocznej duszy, ale Ślizgon trzyma wszystko w środku. Stoi na zamarzniętej ziemi wyprostowany, jakby czekał, by zaśpiewać  _ God save the Queen _ pełną piersią. 

Dlatego Harry chwyta jego rękę; ściska ich zimne palce, zdeterminowany, że ta rozmowa to nie koniec. Oni obaj jeszcze dadzą popalić temu światu. 

— Wracamy już do zamku? — pyta, gdy idą wśród wysokich drzew. 

Tom nuci pod nosem  _ We wish you a Merry Christmas* _ , przerywa, słysząc pytanie Harry’ego.

— Nie chcesz zwiedzić reszty wioski? 

Wychodzą właśnie na rozdroże, na poboczu wbity w ziemię stoi drewniany słup z drogowskazem. Jedna strzałka na Hogsmeade, druga na Hogwart. 

— UWAGA! 

Dzięki zwinności szukającego, Harry zdąża się uchylić. Niestety Tom nie ma takiego szczęścia i śnieżka trafia go prosto w tył głowy. Gdy Harry widzi tę morderczą minę, parska śmiechem i szybko zakrywa rękoma usta, bo Tom patrzy już na niego zamiast na bliźniaków. Z krzywym uśmiechem, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, schyla się, by zabrać śniegu i rzuca maleńką śnieżkę w prosto w twarz Harry'ego.

Potter próbuje się uchylić, ale nie docenił Toma, który oczywiście musiał podrasować swoją śnieżkę magią i śniegowa kulka trafia Harry’ego prosto w pierś. 

Fred i George docierają do nich w idealnym momencie, gdy Harry zdeterminowany na zemstę klęczy i zbiera śnieg garściami, by utworzyć śnieżkę (padało może przez piętnaście minut, więc śniegu nie ma jakoś dużo). 

Wokół bliźniaków wirują gotowe śnieżki, więc gdy tylko Harry się prostuje, rzuca w Toma dla zasady, po czym przyjaciele wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i prawdziwa walka się rozpoczyna. 

Harry odważnie poświęca się, podbiegając co chwilę do przodu, aby trafić jak najwięcej razy. Tom trzyma się z tyłu, skąd rzuca z rozwagą i zmarszczonymi brwiami, a każda śnieżka trafia celu. Z kolei bliźniacy to istny chaos — chaos, przed którym nie da się uchylić w żaden sposób. 

— Ha! — wrzeszczy George, gdy za pomocą różdżki zwiększa swoją śnieżkę i trafia ona w Harry’ego rozsypując się po jego głowie, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł śniegu. 

— Tom... — zaczyna Harry, ale nie musi kończyć, chłopak już tworzy śnieżkę zemsty. 

Harry rzuca nią prosto w bliźniaków, bo Ślizgon zajęty jest tworzeniem kolejnej. Problem w tym, że Weasleyowie robią unik, a śnieg trafia prosto w Hermionę, która wraca z wioski w towarzystwie Neville’em. 

Dziewczyna staje jak wryta, a biały śnieg spływa po twarzy, co (wraz z zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy) tworzy widok, na który nie da się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, co właśnie robi Neville.

— Sorry — mówi, gdy Hermiona rzuca mu urażone spojrzenie. 

— Wiecie — mówi z chytrym uśmieszkiem, chowając ręce za plecami. — Wypadałoby najpierw zaprosić do wspólnej zabawy. — I posyła magią śnieżkę prosto w ramię Harry'ego. 

Jednak nie kończy na jednej i wkrótce cała seria śnieżnych kul wiruje w powietrzu, uderzając kogo popadnie. Harry nawet nie wie kiedy Neville włącza się do zabawy, ale w pewnym momencie znowu zaczyna padać śnieg, a Longbottom upada prosto na tyłek. Fred rzuca w niego śnieżką, co kończy się tym, że Neville musi wypluwać śnieg z ust. Harry poklepuje go po plecach i, korzystając z nieuwagi Weasleyów, atakuje ich ponownie. 

Bitwa rozpętuje się na dobre, nikt z nich nawet nie zauważa, że ze strony wioski idzie Malfoy z Crabbem i Goylem. Blondyn dyskutuje o czymś energicznie gestykulując, ale zamiera w miejscu, gdy w plecy trafia go śnieżka. 

— Cholera — mówi Fred. 

Jeśli Harry wcześniej zwał ich zabawę bitwą, to teraz rozpętuje się prawdziwa wojna. Gryfoni przeciw Ślizgonom. Harry z zemsty upiera się na Toma, który dołączył do swojego domu, bombardując go morzem śnieżek. Fred i George ganiają za Malfoyem, który próbuje się chować za swoimi gorylami, choć ci muszą zmierzyć się z rozbawioną Hermioną i zdeterminowanym Neville’em. 

Przemoczeni, ale szczęśliwi wracają do zamku całą grupą. Fred kręci się koło Hermiony, irytując dziewczynę, która mówi co chwilę jakieś cięte riposty na jako błazeństwo, co sprawia, że Crabbe i Goyle rechoczą. Malfoy i George rzucają się jeszcze śniegiem, nie mając siły robić porządnych kulek. Neville za nimi śmieje się na głos, a jego pyzate policzki są mocno zarumienione.

Harry z Tomem idą na końcu. Śnieg sypie, zanosi się na śnieżycę. Harry chowa zimny nos w złoto-czerwonym szaliku i odwraca się w stronę przyjaciela:

— Wiesz? Teraz dopiero pada pierwszy śnieg.

— Hm? — Ślizgon marszczy brwi.

Rozlega się pisk Malfoya, który zaczyna biec do przodu i krzycząc, że ktoś rzucił mu śnieg za kołnierz. George z Fredem przybijają piątkę bardzo z siebie zadowoleni. 

— Bo tamten w lesie był zły, pełen wściekłości. Ten tu to sama radość — mówi Harry z uśmiechem. Wygląda jak zarumieniona pyza wyglądająca zza szalika. 

— Niech ci będzie — odpowiada Tom i czochra włosy Gryfona.


	26. 21. Ten magiczny czas

W następnych dniach śnieg sypie prawie codziennie, więc gdy wreszcie nadchodzą święta, Hogwart spowity jest w bieli. Zamek wygląda jak z mugolskiej kartki świątecznej, więc Lavender wraz z Parvati robią sobie zdjęcia na tle tego malowniczego krajobrazu. Hermiona tylko przewraca oczami na ten widok, więc Harry popycha ją w kierunku dziewczyn, bo wie, że tak naprawdę chciałaby dołączyć. Ostatecznie Granger spędza cały dzień w towarzystwie Brown i Patil, a Harry z uśmiechem zwierza się Tomowi ze swojego sprytnego planu. 

Jednak w pierwszy dzień świąt zamek pustoszeje. Uczniowie wyjeżdżają, by spędzić ten wyjątkowy czas z rodzinami (albo po prostu na chwilę odpocząć od szkoły), nawet niektórzy nauczyciele opuszczają grube mury Hogwartu, które gwarantują wewnętrzne ciepło. 

To już wręcz tradycja, że Harry i Tom spędzają święta razem w Hogwarcie, dlatego też Gryfon budzi się tego dnia z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. 

Uśmiech ten powiększa się, gdy widzi małą kupkę kolorowych prezentów leżącą u stóp łóżka z czterema kolumienkami. Wokół panuje cisza; Dean, Seamus i Neville wyjechali na święta, więc Harry jest sam w dormitorium. Odgłos bosych stóp niesie się echem wśród kamiennych ścian wieży, gdy chłopak wręcz biegnie, by otworzyć prezenty. Jednak zanim zdąży okrążyć łóżko, potyka się o podłużny pakunek leżący na podłodze. Upada, ale na szczęście daje radę oprzeć się o ręce, więc nie rozwala sobie twarzy. Szybko się podnosi i krzywi się, widząc zdartą skórę na wnętrzu dłoni. 

— Co do…

Harry klęka i rozwija szary papier.

— Merlinie — mówi, bo jego oczom ukazuje się miotła. I to nie byle jaka, ale Błyskawica — najnowszy model na rynku. Harry miał okazję w wakacje zobaczyć ją na wystawie sklepowej na Ulicy Pokątnej, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie trzymał ją we własnych rękach.

Drewno jest gładkie, z perfekcyjnie nałożonym lakierem, a złotym napisem przy końcu wygrawerowano nazwę; jednak największe wrażenie robią witki, które zostały specjalnie spreparowane, by maksymalnie obniżyć siłę tarcia podczas lotu. 

Miotła jest absolutnie idealna, ale też i kosztuje niemało, dlatego Harry zaczyna przeczesywać porozrzucane papiery, w które zapakowany był prezent, w poszukiwaniu karteczki czy czegokolwiek z jakimś podpisem, wyjaśnieniem. Czy to kolejny podarunek od Dumbledore’a? 

Musi podzielić się tym z Tomem. Harry za wiele nie myśli, tylko wstaje i biegnie na dół, by opuścić Wieżę Gryffindoru. Kieruje się w stronę lochów, ale gdy zaczyna schodzić po schodach tuż obok portretu Grubej Damy, od razu wpada na Toma.

— Hej — mówi, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. — Co tu robisz?

— Zakładam, że to samo, co ty. 

Tom nawet w pierwszy dzień świąt ma na sobie hogwarckie szaty. Harry z przerażeniem zauważa, że on sam nadal jest w piżamie. Spogląda na Ślizgona, na ubranie, które powinien przebrać i wpada na genialny pomysł.

— Co powiesz na małą wycieczkę po pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów? — zadaje to pytanie, będąc jednocześnie ciekawym reakcji Toma nie tylko na prezent, ale i Wieży Gryffindoru.

Przyjaciel go nie rozczarowuje, bo oczy błyskają jak u diabła, który podpisał właśnie cyrograf. 

— Prowadź. 

Nie mają długiej drogi do przebycia, bo Harry za dużo nie zaszedł, więc już po jednej kondygnacji schodów stoją przed portretem Grubej Damy.

— Banialuki — mówi Harry, szepcząc konspiracyjnie, bo przecież formalnie Tom należy do wrogiego obozu. 

— I tak słyszałem. — Tom przewraca oczami, po czym przechodzi przez dziurę w ścianie, a Gruba Dama robi oburzoną minę. 

Może Harry powinien się tym martwić, ale ufa Tomowi, więc jedynie śmieje się pod nosem i idzie za Ślizgonem prosto do paszczy lwa. 

— Czerwono tu — mówi Tom, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

— Frędzle na końcach zasłon są złote. — Harry uwielbia, gdy palnie taką głupotę, że Tom nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

Chłopak pada na fotel przed kominkiem, uśmiechając się szeroko i przeczesuje palcami włosy, co odsłania trochę wysokie czoło. 

— Powiedz mi… — Z przekornym uśmiechem na twarzy Tom opiera podbródek o złączone ręce spoczywające na ramieniu fotela i spogląda na stojącego Harry’ego. — Ilu Gryfonów zostało?

— Oprócz mnie jeszcze dwie dziewczyny ze starszych roczników, które kojarzę tylko z widzenia… Właśnie! — wykrzykuje Harry i przybliża się, by usiąść na ziemi koło Toma w taki sposób, by móc widzieć twarz, z której nie znika uśmiech tak przez niego uwielbiany. — Co powiesz na nocowanie?

— Tu? — Tom unosi brew.

— No chyba nie w Slytherinie — parska Gryfon i podpiera się o wnętrza dłoń. — Co na to powiesz?

— Że nie sposób ci odmówić?

— Merlinie, przecież możemy znieść wszystkie słodycze na łóżko i siedzieć do późna… i… i…

— No już, bo się zapowietrzysz — śmieje się Tom.

— Mogłem się zapędzić. — Harry drapie paznokciem policzek. — Ale to dlatego że nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem czegoś takiego!

— A w sierocińcu?

— To oczywiście się nie liczy. — Harry przewraca oczami. — Dalej mam ciary, gdy myślę o Frankensteinie i Wampirzycy. Wiesz, mogę stawić czoła smokowi, ale te kobiety są zbyt przerażające.

Tom śmieje się mrocznie. 

— Gdy je poznasz bliżej, stają się całkiem potulne. Jak baranki.

— Ostatnio mówiłeś co innego… 

Smith w odpowiedzi jedynie się uśmiecha, jakby mówił: Och, doprawdy? Harry nie ma jednak ochoty, by w to brnąć, nie kiedy są święta i ma taki świetny humor.

— Poczekaj tu chwilę — mówi i zrywa się na nogi, bo przypomina sobie o Błyskawicy. — Zaraz wracam! — krzyczy, będąc już na schodach prowadzących do dormitorium. 

Gdy przybiega z powrotem, Tom siedzi już normalnie, ale gdy Harry kładzie miotłę na dywanie, wstaje z fotela i klęka obok Gryfona. 

— Po co przyniosłeś mi miotłę?

— Dostałem ją. Na święta. Jako prezent. 

— I?

— Myślałem, że twoja reakcja będzie bardziej… jakby to ująć… Masz to zwrócić w tej chwili! Czy coś w ten deseń. — Harry wzrusza ramionami z uśmiechem. 

— Dlaczego miałbym?

— Bo to najnowszy model, super drogi, no i nie było żadnej karteczki od kogo to…

— Moment. — Tom podnosi rękę i spogląda na Harry’ego z rosnącym przerażeniem. — Dostałeś drogą miotłę…

— O której marzyłem.

— ...o której marzyłeś i nie wiesz od kogo? A wiesz, kto szaleje na wolności? — warczy. — Sprawdziłeś chociaż, czy nie ma żadnych uroków, zanim dotknąłeś?

— Um… jak widać, żadnych złych uroków nie było. — Harry milknie, widząc wzrok Toma. — Zresztą wątpię, żeby Syriusz Black miał wydawać na mnie tyle galeonów. I myślisz, że po co ściągnąłem ciebie? Masz sprawdzić, czy jest bezpieczna, a potem idziemy ją wypróbować! — dodaje z ekscytacją błyszczącą w oczach.

Tom wzdycha ciężko i podciąga nogę, by oprzeć podbródek o kolano.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie znam wszystkich potrzebnych zaklęć?

— Dlatego pójdziemy na boisko od quidditcha, żeby skontrolować kochaną Błyskawicę.

— Przeraża mnie ilość twoich oszustw....

— Podrobienie podpisu wuja Vernona to był twój pomysł! — wytyka Harry. — Wysłałeś mi już to sową?

— Tak, powinieneś niedługo dostać, kazałem sowie polecieć do Londynu i z powrotem, tak na wszelki wypadek. 

— Snape da mi szlaban do końca roku, jeśli nie udowodnię, że wuj wyraził zgodę, tylko zapomniał podpisać. 

— Mogliśmy zrobić to wcześniej — wzdycha z żalem Tom. 

— Martwi mnie McGonagall, myślisz, że to kupi?

— Oczywiście, że nie, ale żal jej ciebie, więc się zlituje i uda, że łyknęła. 

— I my to wykorzystamy? — Harry nie wydaje się zadowolony tą perspektywą.

— Jak Ślizgoni z krwi i kości — odpowiada z dumą Tom, a Harry jęczy przeciągle.

— Ty i te twoje… — Kręci głową, po czym podnosi się z Błyskawicą w ręku. — A teraz biegiem na boisko! Czas przetestować to cudeńko!

— Ale musimy wrócić na kolację, będzie indyk. 

— Jakbyś indyka nie jadł…

— Jem go raz w roku, nie przegapię tej okazji, wracamy na świąteczną kolację.

— Jasne, jasne — odpowiada Harry, który przechodzi już przez dziurę za portretem. — Przecież jest rano, a kolacja wieczorem, mamy cały dzień!

— A śniadanie? Nie jesteś głodny?

— Zjemy słodycze — decyduje Harry, niewiele myśląc. — A teraz chodź!

Boisko do quidditcha praktycznie w całości przykrywa śnieg, a złote obręcze zdobią białe czapeczki. Za chłopcami ciągnie się więc szlak śladów.

Harry staje na środku, a Tom spogląda na niego sceptycznie.

— I niby co mam robić?

— Złapać mnie, jak spadnę — odpowiada Gryfon, jakby to było oczywiste. 

— Złapać go, jak spadnie — sarka Tom. — Rzeczywiście super plan, wiesz może jednak…

Ale Harry już go nie słucha, tylko odbija się mocno od zamarzniętej ziemi i wystrzeliwuje prosto w mroźne niebo, które kłuje policzki jakby w skórę wbijały się igiełki. Tomowi pozostaje stać na ziemi z głową zadartą do góry. Różdżkę trzyma w pogotowiu, bo miotłom nigdy nie wolno ufać (szczególnie tym potencjalnie przeklętym). 

Jednak nawet po upływie paru minut, kiedy manewry Pottera stają się coraz śmielsze, nic szczególnego się nie dzieje. Tom ma prawie dwa zawały, prawda, ale to w całości zasługa wygłupów Harry’ego, który postanawia udawać, że leci na hipogryfie , a nie na miotle. 

Po godzinie na mrozie obaj mają dość, więc siadają na trybunach, gdzie Tom rzuca zaklęcie, które niczym bąbelek trzyma wewnątrz przyjemne ciepło. Dzięki temu są w stanie zjeść słodycze. Nie jest to najzdrowszy posiłek świata, ale najlepszy, bo Harry zapija czekoladę gorącą czekoladą, a Tom wyjada z opakowania słone ciasteczka, a potem oblizuje palce.

_ To najlepsze święta _ , myśli Harry, gdy wieczorem wchodzi do Wielkiej Sali, by w towarzystwie garstki uczniów i nauczycieli zjeść całkiem uroczystą kolację, ale w akompaniamencie śmiechów, wystrzeliwujących cukierków i zaczarowanej czarownicy latającej na jemiole. 

— Tak dziwnie bez Dumbledore’a, no nie? — szepcze Harry w stronę Toma, patrząc się na McGonagall, która składa właśnie oficjalne życzenia, uśmiechając się szeroko. 

— Spokojniej — przyznaje Ślizgon.

— A więc i nudniej. 

Harry z Tomem spędzają każde święta w Hogwarcie, ale dzięki dyrektorowi właśnie były takie specjalnie. Dzisiaj jest miło i spokojnie, jak to ujął Tom. 

— Ciekawe, gdzie jest… — zastanawia się cicho, bo opiekunka Gryffindoru nic nie wspomina o nieobecnym dyrektorze. — Poluje na Grindelwalda?

— Chyba raczej stara się ocalić swój stołek — mówi Tom, który nakłada właśnie wielki kawałek indyka na talerz, a potem dosypuje groszek. Dużo groszku.

— A jedz swojego kurczaka i się nie odzywaj — odpowiada Harry i podpiera się łokciem o blat stołu. Gdzie może się podziewać Dumbledore? Przecież są święta, święta są ważne. Bardzo.

Po obfitej kolacji Harry ubiera Toma w Pelerynę-Niewidkę i przemyca do dormitorium, gdzie na łóżku grają w czarodziejskie szachy, objadając się łakociami, bo w końcu są święta. 

— W ogóle... nie pokazałem ci jednej rzeczy. 

Jest już po północy, gdy Harry to mówi, a Tom leży na czerwonej pościeli próbując zmusić królową, by zabiła króla. 

— Hm? — mruczy niskim, zachrypniętym głosem. 

— Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego — mówi Gryfon i stuka różdżką w pergamin.

— Nawet się nie waż. — Tom gwałtownie się podnosi, strącając figury z szachownicy. — Nie dość ci… A... Co to? Mapa? — Na czworaka podchodzi do Harry’ego i spogląda na pokryty liniami pergamin.

— Tu jesteśmy my. — Harry wskazuje palcem na dormitorium Gryffindoru. — Dostałem ją od bliźniaków Weasleyów i dzięki temu znałem sekretne przejście…

— Tom Riddle.

— Co?

— Jestem Riddle, nie Smith. — Tom pokazuje na swoje nazwisko. — Skąd ta mapa to wie? 

— Bo jest magiczna?

— Ale jak? — Tom przez chwilę przygląda się pergaminowi z nieprzeniknioną miną. — To nie może się dostać w niepowołane ręce.

— Koniec psot — mówi Harry i szczerzy się w stronę Toma. — Jej sekret jest bezpieczny. 

Jednak Tom w żaden sposób nie czuje się uspokojony, jego myśli krążą wokół bliźniaków Weasley, którzy znają jego prawdziwe nazwisko, a przecież oprócz paru Ślizgonów nikt nie miał prawa wiedzieć, na tym opierała się intryga. Tom zaciska zęby, nie może pozwolić, by wyniknęły z tego kłopoty. 

**∞**

Święta kończą się szybko, ale Harry może spędzić ten czas z Tomem, więc nie narzeka. Teraz zostawił go w bibliotece, bo jest umówiony z profesorem Lupinem na szybki kurs zabijania dementorów. Przez Toma jest trochę spóźniony, więc biegnie w stronę gabinetu profesora obrony przed czarną magią, ile sił w nogach. 

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie! — krzyczy na wejściu, głośno zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

— Nic się nie stało. — Lupin wstaje z fotela z uśmiechem. — To co? Zaczynamy?

— Jasne. — Harry nie może się doczekać, aby poznać narzędzie do walki z przerażającymi potworami. 

— Najpierw pozwól, że wyjaśnię, na czym polega Zaklęcie Patronusa, bo to właśnie niego zamierzam cię nauczyć. _ Expecto patronum! _

Srebrny wilk pojawia się w sali. Przekrzywia głowę, wysuwa język i nie przestaje machać puchatym ogonem. Harry ma ochotę podejść i potargać futerko, ale nie jest pewny czy wtedy świetlisty wilk nie zniknie. 

— Jako że dementorzy żywią się strachem i mrokiem, sposobem na ich pokonanie jest światło i szczęście. Patronus to ucieleśnienie twojego najszczęśliwszego wspomnienia wzmocnione potęgą magii. Zasada jest prosta, ale wymaga… pewnej samodyscypliny, bo musisz się skupić na uczuciu radości, przesiąknąć nim. Żadnej złości, rozumiemy się? Czysta radość. 

Harry kiwa głową i zaciska palce na różdżce.

— Expecto patronum, pamiętaj — mówi jeszcze Lupin i się odsuwa. 

Tak, formuła zaklęcia to jedno, ale co ze szczęśliwym wspomnieniem? Naturalnie najpierw myśli o Tomie. O ich pierwszym spotkaniu, o meczu, na który Tom przyszedł, choć przecież nie lubi quidditcha; o tych wszystkich rozmowach, o tym jak Tom zawsze czochra jego włosy, jak wtedy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym… ale problem polega na tym, że z Tomem wiąże się wiele bolesnych wspomnień, a których Harry woli nawet nie myśleć. Wydarzenie z Komnaty Tajemnic zostawia za sobą… ale niech będzie. Spróbuje z Tomem. Te wszystkie momenty, w których był przy jego boku, jedyna osoba, która zawsze go wspierała.

—  _ Expecto patronum! _

Mała mgiełka. Zrezygnowany spogląda w stronę profesora, ale ten jedynie uśmiecha się zachęcająco, by kontynuował. Więc Harry próbuje dalej. Zmienia wspomnienia, stara się wydobyć z siebie tę radość, ale za każdym razem jedyne, co się pojawia, to bezkształtna mgiełka. A czymś takim nie pokona dementorów. 

— Może mała przerwa, co? — Lupin podchodzi do szafy, wysuwa szufladę i wyciąga pudełeczko czekoladek przyozdobione różową wstążką. — Przyda ci się trochę energii. Orzechowa, kawowa, mleczna czy wiśniowa? Tylko takie zostały.

— Mleczna. 

Przez chwilę siedzą i rozmawiają o rzeczach mniej ważnych, a Harry prawie wierzy, że następnym razem mu się uda. Jednak gdy staje na środku pomieszczenia z uniesioną różdżką i wypowiada zaklęcie, ponownie nic się nie dzieje.

— Może spróbuj inne wspomnienie? — podsuwa pomysł Lupin, który zajada się czekoladkami, od kiedy tylko je wyciągnął. 

— Co chwilę próbuję inne — żali się Harry i opuszcza ręce. 

— Nie da rady — mówi Lupin i wyciera dłonie o wyświechtane spodnie. — Dzisiaj tu nic zdziałamy, musisz pozbyć się tej frustracji i pomyśleć o czymś naprawdę szczęśliwym. Czymś, co daje ci kopa do działania, gdy tylko o tym myślisz.

Harry wzdycha ciężko.

— Boję się, że nie mam takiej rzeczy, że w moim życiu nie wydarzyło się nic tak szczęśliwego, bym był w stanie wyczarować cielesnego patronusa. — Zawiesza głowę, ale podnosi ją, gdy czuje ciężar ręki na ramieniu. 

— Wielu nie jest w stanie nawet wyczarować mgiełki, spokojne, to naprawdę trudne zaklęcie, które po prostu wymaga wiele pracy nad nim. 

— Dziękuję. — Harry uśmiecha się lekko, bo słowa Lupina zdjęły z niego jakiś ciężar, o którym nawet nie wiedział. — To spotykamy się za tydzień?

— Och. — Lupin widocznie markotnieje. — Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe, ale za dwa już na pewno. 

— Do widzenia! 

Harry wychodzi z gabinetu zdeterminowany, że znajdzie swoje wspomnienie. W końcu nie musi obowiązkowo dotyczyć Toma, prawda? Myślenie o Tomie przypomina mu, że chłopak pewnie na niego czeka, chcąc usłyszeć o lekcji. 

Wychodzi zza zakrętu, by stanąć oko w oko z różowowłosą kobietą w mocnym makijażu. 

— Hej! — Nimfadora Tonks unosi rękę ubraną w koronkową rękawiczkę i macha niepewnie. — Harry Potter, tak? — Zabawnie mruży oczy, po czym uśmiecha się szeroko. 

— Tak, j…

— Nie przejmuj się mną, okej? Ja tu tylko patrolują, nic nie widziałeś. — Macha tą ręką, jakby chciała odgonić muchę, odwraca się i biegnie w stronę gabinetu profesora Lupina. 

Harry przez chwilę stoi i przygląda się dziwnej aurorce; mógłby przysiąc, że wtedy w pociągu jej włosy były niebieskie. A potem zauważa pudełeczko czekoladek z identyczną różową wstążeczką jak na tym Lupina. Zrozumienie przychodzi nagle i zostawia go z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, który dalej jest na swoim miejscu, gdy siada obok Toma na ich miejscu w bibliotece. 

Ślizgon jak zwykle czyta zakazane książki z fałszywymi okładkami.

— Co tym razem? Nadal nekromancja?

— A jak nauka białej magii? — Tom przewraca kartkę. 

Harry uznaje, że to zabawne, że śledzi palcem linijki tekstu.

— Trudna — jęczy i kładzie głowę na stoliku. — Nie sądziłem, że to aż tak trudne.

— A wyobraź sobie, że czarna magia jest jeszcze trudniejsza — mówi Tom z fascynacją w oczach.

— To ja zostanę przy normalnej magii — decyduje Harry. 

Potem idą do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów pograć w karty, bo zostało im niewiele czasu we dwóch; niedługo Hogwart znów zawrze gwarem uczniów. 

**∞**

— Dumbledore! — rozlega się krzyk w pustym korytarzu Ministerstwa Magii. Wysoka blondynka z krzaczastymi, ciemnymi brwiami biegnie w stronę czarodzieja, a szpilki uderzające o płytki wydają charakterystyczny odgłos. — Miałam nadzieję, że cię złapię przed przesłuchaniem — mówi, gdy dogania profesora. 

— Co za niespodzianka, Konstancjo. — W głosie Dumbledore’a nie ma ani krzty sympatii. — Nie mogłaś się doczekać przesłuchania?

— Pomyślałam, że w prywatnej rozmowie może byłbyś bardziej przyjacielski — odpiera zarzut i zakłada kosmyk falowanych włosów za ucho, z którego zwisają długie, złote kolczyki.

— Sądziłaś, że powiem coś innego niż przed Wizengamotem? — śmieje się Dumbledore.

Stoneheart wykrzywia krwistoczerwone usta, ale brzydki wyraz twarzy szybko znika, zastąpiony przez przymilny uśmiech. 

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wiemy, że kręcisz, prawda? Wizengamot nie jest tak głupi jak Knot. Radziłabym powiedzieć, gdzie jest Grindelwald, bo jeszcze ktoś oskarży cię o ukrywanie czarnoksiężnika, a tego przecież byśmy nie chcieli. 

Czarownica wygląda jak grecka bogini w bordowej szacie i jasnych włosach związanych w misterne upięcie, jednak Dumbledore nawet na nią nie spogląda. Stoi z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami i spogląda na swoje spiczaste buty. 

— Jak ma się Eryk? Należą ci się gratulacje jako przyszłej ciotce.

Dumbledore uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem, gdy widzi, jak kobieta zaciska pięści.

— Doskonale wiesz, że nie rozmawiam z bratem — warczy, wskazując palcem na czarodzieja. — I nie unikaj odpowiedzi. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale…

— Zostałaś zastępcą Knota? Po to, by pilnować, by ten okropny turniej nie wymknął się spod kontroli? Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę — odpowiada chłodno mężczyzna, a niebieskie oczy ciskają iskry. 

W pustym korytarzu można wręcz usłyszeć jak Stoneheart zgrzyta zębami. 

— Widzisz? Gdybyś nie wpakował się w to gówno, mógłbyś coś zdziałać, a tak… nie masz nic do gadania, Dumbledore. — Konstancja uśmiecha się z wyższością. — Musisz się podporządkować woli Ministerstwa Magii. Albo… — Długi paznokieć na policzku Stoneheart wygląda jak wielki, czerwony skarabeusz, który tylko czeka, by wgryźć się pod skórę, gdy ta uderza palcem raz po raz — powiedzieć, gdzie ukryłeś Grindelwalda.

— Zakładasz, że wiem, gdzie on jest.

— A nie? — Czarownica unosi brew. — Nie żartuj sobie. Najpierw prosisz o uwolnienie tego człowieka, a potem nagle ucieka w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Każdy ślepiec, by zauważył, że maczałeś w tym palce. 

— Udało ci się wywalczyć zaproszenie na bal u Malfoyów?

— Co roku tam jestem, Dumbledore, nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.

— A co na to twój brat?

— Bardziej interesuje go mugolska żona niż sprawy czystokrwistych czarodziejów — mówi z pogardą. — Och, Seville, co cię tu sprowadza? — Odwraca się w stronę pracownicy Departamentu Tajemnic, która właśnie wychodzi z windy. 

— Konstancjo. — Seville uśmiecha się, ale nie wygląda na zadowoloną z tego spotkania. Mocniej przygarnia stos papierów do piersi i unosi podbródek. — Nie sądziłam, że cię tu spotkam. 

— Wzajemnie — odpowiada chłodno Konstancja. 

— Profesorze. — Grakchus chyli głowę i szybko przechodzi obok rozmawiających czarodziejów, po chwili znika za zakrętem. 

Stoneheart jeszcze spogląda w kierunku, gdzie zniknęła szatynka, po czym odwraca się z powrotem do Dumbledore’a. Jednak ten nie wygląda, jakby miał ochotę na kontynuowanie ich rozmowy.

— Widzimy się na sali, Konstancjo. — Kłania się i odchodzi, zostawiając sfrustrowaną czarownicę samą na korytarzu.


	27. 22. Pies i szczur

— Dobry mecz — mówi profesor Lupin. 

Harry spogląda w jego stronę z uśmiechem i ściska mocniej trzonek Błyskawicy, którą trzyma obok siebie. Popołudniowy mecz zakończył się spektakularną wygraną Gryffinodru, więc teraz cały dom świętuje, jednak Harry’ego zaczepił profesor Lupin, więc nie jest w drodze na sobotnią imprezę jak reszta, tylko spaceruje po błoniach.

— Dobra miotła — odpowiada, nie chcąc zbytnio się przechwalać, bo naprawdę, wiele sytuacji w tym meczu wyszło na korzyść Gryfonów tylko dzięki Błyskawicy. 

— Dobra miotła nic nie znaczy bez utalentowanego zawodnika, wierz mi. — Nauczyciel uśmiecha się ciepło. — Co powiesz na małą lekcję dzisiaj, hm? — Unosi głowę, by kwietniowe słońce ogrzało jego zmęczoną twarz. 

— Chyba będziemy świętować, no i muszę spotkać się z Tomem, rozumie pan, inaczej się obrazi. 

— Ach, tak. — Lupin śmieje się cicho. — To naprawdę wrażliwy chłopak, nie będę cię zatrzymywał, zresztą radzisz już sobie coraz lepiej. — Kładzie rękę na ramieniu Harry’ego i ściska lekko. — Wierzę, że niedługo dasz radę to opanować. 

— To miłe, że pan wierzy — wzdycha chłopak, bo przez te miesiące, kiedy spotyka się z Lupinem, jedyne co potrafił osiągnąć, to bezkształtna srebrzysta mgiełka. 

Idą ścieżką, która prowadzi z boiska quidditcha przez błonia do zamku. Po drodze widać chatkę gajowego, z komina unosi się biały dym. Nad wiosennym krajobrazem dryfują się dementorzy, psując ten sielski obrazek odrażającą wonią strachu i rozkładu.

Harry wzdryga się lekko; nawet z tej odległości czuje ich obecność, te igiełki mrozu i smutku, przerażającego samotnością, która wyżera wszelkie dobre wspomnienia. Przechodzą właśnie z profesorem obok wielkich krzewów śmierdzących róż, gdy Harry zauważa psa, wielkiego i czarnego, który kryje się wśród liści.

— Skąd tu pies? — pyta na głos i automatycznie się schyla, chcąc wyciągnąć rękę, by pogłaskać kundla, ale reakcja Lupina jest tak gwałtowna, że Harry aż się zapowietrza, gdy z nadludzką siłą zostaje pociągnięty do góry, a potem za plecy profesora. 

— Odsuń się, może być niebezpieczny. 

Harry nigdy nie słyszał u Lupina takiego tonu głosu — rozkazującego i nieznoszącego sprzeciwu.

— Ale co się…? — Harry milknie, gdy wychyla się i widzi twarz nauczyciela. Białą jak kreda, pełną przerażenia. 

Czarny nos psa wychla się spośród liści, a zwierzę skomle cicho. 

— Jest ranny? — dopytuje Harry. 

— Sy… Łapa. — Głos Lupina brzmi bardzo słabo.

— Zna pan tego psa? — Harry zadaje kolejne pytanie, by znów zostać zignorowanym i to uczucie w ogóle mu się nie podoba. Chce wiedzieć, kim jest ten pies, co się stało, że tak wytrącił Lupina z równowagi.

— Uciekaj, idioto. — Profesor klęka i robi ręką gest, jakby chciał odgonić psa. — Sio. — Jednak zwierzę ani się ruszy, wręcz przeciwnie, wychodzi na światło dzienne.

Harry może teraz zobaczyć jak wielki jest — czarny, ze skłębioną sierścią i długim ogonem, którym macha radośnie. 

W tym momencie ze strony boiska wybiega Ginny, a za nią podąża uśmiechnięta Hermiona. Weasley trzyma w rękach Parszywka, którym wymachuje o góry jak pucharem za zwycięski mecz. 

— Żałuj, że tego nie widziałeś, Parszywek właśnie… — Milknie, widząc jak wielki kudłaty pies zaczyna warczeć. Ginny nie ma szansy, by zareagować, pies skacze, szczur wyrywa się i zaczyna biec. Rozlega się głośny szczek, gdy zwierzę rzuca się w stronę gryzonia i zaciska swoje szczęki na jego tłustym ciele. A potem robi sus w krzaki i już go nie ma.

Lupin stoi jak wstrząśnięty.

— Łapa… Glizdogon… Nic już nie rozumiem… — A potem zaczyna gonić za psem. 

Harry wpatruje się w profesora, w tym czasie dogania ich Hermiona.

— Co tu się stało?! — wykrzykuje przerażona.

— Zoo — odpowiada wstrząśnięta Ginny. — Parszywek! — wykrzykuje, gdy dochodzi do niej, co się właśnie stało. — Ten pies zabrał szczura mojego brata!

I zaczyna biec za profesorem, który goni psa. Harry z Hermioną patrzą po sobie. Harry wzrusza ramionami, odkłada Błyskawicę i z ekscytacją zaczyna podążać za biegnącą kompanią. Hermiona jedynie wzdycha ciężko.

— Tom mnie zabije, że go nie upilnowałam — mówi i biegnie za nimi.

Harry zatrzymuje się przed granicą Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie właśnie wbiegła Ginny. Nigdy tam nie był. Odwraca się i czeka na Hermionę.

— Nie wolno nam tam wchodzić — mówi dziewczyna, gdy tylko dogania przyjaciela.

— A mamy jakiś wybór? — pyta Harry, po czym wkracza na zakazaną ścieżkę. 

W lesie jest cicho. Cicho i ciemno. Rozłożyste korony drzew zasłaniają słońce młodymi, wiosennymi liśćmi. Idąc, Harry ma wrażenie, że coś czai się tuż obok, gotowe jednym skokiem skręcić mu kark. Jakby za nim podążał wielki wilk, chuchający w szyję cuchnącym, wilgotnym oddechem.

Wyznacznikiem drogi są jasne włosy Ginny, które wydają się świetlikiem prowadzącym przez otchłań. Jednak Harry i Hermiona nie muszą długo biec, już po pięciu minutach wpadają na polanę oświetloną przez wysoko wiszące słońce. 

Ginny klęczy na trawie i praktycznie rwie sobie włosy z głowy, cała zapłakana i czerwona na twarzy. Ale to nie to przeraża Harry’ego najbardziej, nie. Bo parę stóp dalej stoi Syriusz Black we własnej osobie. To wysoki mężczyzna chudy tak bardzo, że przypomina kościotrupa. Wynędzniały płaszcz pełen dziur ledwo przysłania brudne ubranie, a Harry jest wręcz pewien, że we włosach może zobaczyć małe robaczki. 

Hermiona w tym czasie dobiega do Ginny i obejmuje przyjaciółkę ramionami, przyciągając ją mocno do piersi. Dziewczyna zaczyna mocno zawodzić i coś mówić, ale płacz tak zniekształca słowa, że nic nie da się zrozumieć.

— Nie powinieneś był go zabijać. 

Głos Lupina jakby przebudza Harry’ego z transu, chłopak spogląda na ziemię, bo pod stopami Blacka leży trup. Prawdziwy martwy człowiek. Harry nagle nie czuje swoich nóg, chciałby usiąść, upaść na kolana i płakać jak Ginny, ale coś go powstrzymuje. Może to wygląd tego otyłego mężczyzny, którego gardło zostało rozerwane ostrymi zębami? 

Właśnie… gdzie jest pies? Harry rozgląda się, ale nie widzi zwierzęcia, może to i dobrze, skoro tak zmaltretowało tego biednego człowieka. Rana na szyi to nie jakieś proste ugryzienie, nie, to skóra tak rozerwana, że gdyby Harry nie wiedział, że w tym miejscu ludzie mają szyje, to nie rozpoznałby, że to ta część ciała. Mięśnie, krew i tłuszcz mieszają się ze sobą, jedyne co można rozróżnić to fragmenty kości karku, które wyróżniają się bielą.

— Zasłużył. 

Black z nienawiścią kopie truchło. Tak mocno, że ciało przekręca się na bok i Harry może zobaczyć puste oczy. Mężczyzna zapewne miał je otwarte, gdy umierał.

— Powinieneś choć raz pomyśleć o sobie… — zaczyna Lupin, ale przerywa mu Harry, nie mogąc znieść tej sytuacji, tego tonu:

— Zasłużył? ZASŁUŻYŁ?! — Odwraca się w stronę Syriusza Blacka z nienawiścią w oczach. Wie, że to niebezpieczny mężczyzna (właśnie kogoś zabił!), że powinen uciekać, a nie robić moralne wykłady, ale nie potrafi trzymać swoich szalejących jak sztorm emocji. Gdyby Tom tu był, to pewnie jakoś by go powstrzymał. A tak… Harry może krzyczeć do woli. — Zabiłeś niewinnego człowieka! Jak mogłeś?! Czy ty w ogóle jesteś człowiekiem, czy może zawszonym szaleńcem, który do kurwy nędzy…

— Harry. — Lupin łapie go za rękę. — Spokojnie.

Gryfon właśnie się orientuje, że przeklął, tak poważnie, przy swoim ulubionym nauczycielu. Przełyka ślinę, ale nawet wstyd nie jest w stanie ostudzić szalejących w nim emocji.

— Och, jestem szaleńcem — odzywa się Black, a w czarnych oczach coś błyszczy niebezpiecznie. — Ale ten człowiek…! — Wskazuje palcem na martwego mężczyznę. — Ten człowiek jest powodem, dlaczego Lily i James! Twoi rodzice! Nie żyją! — Jego oczy są przekrwione i rozszerzone, jakby był pod działaniem jakichś prochów. 

— To ty ich zdradziłeś! — Harry wyrywa się Lupinowi i podchodzi do Blacka, by zmierzyć go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. — Przez ciebie umarli! Bo ich przyjaciel ich zdradził! — wykrzykuje, wkładając w słowa całą swoją złość i rozgoryczenie, czuje piekące łzy w kącikach oczu, a potem wymierza Blackowi cios. 

Nie jest zbyt mocny, mężczyzna nawet się nie zatacza, ale jego głowa odwraca się lekko. Uśmiecha się szeroko krwawym uśmiechem, wypluwa krew na trawę i wyciera usta wierzchem dłoni. 

— A żebyś wiedział, ich przyjaciel ich zdradził! Ale tym przyjacielem nie byłem ja, ale Peter! — Wskazuje ręką na zakrwawione ciało leżące na trawie. 

Harry wpatruje się w mordercę, śmierciożercę, a jedyne co widzi to zagubionego człowieka, który oszalał przez Azkaban, dlatego przenosi swoje spojrzenie na Lupina. 

— Przecież zabił Petera, został tylko palec, Peter nie żyje — mówi to z wyrzutem do swojego profesora. W końcu też był częścią tej nieszczęsnej paczki przyjaciół, więc powinien to Harry’emu wyjaśnić, bo on się gubi w tym wszystkim. 

— Wszyscy tak myśleli, ale dzisiaj… Syriusz złapał tego szczura i… może zacznę od początku. 

— Tak by było najlepiej — wzdycha Harry. 

— Ja, Syriusz, James i Peter — wskazuje palcem na martwego mężczyznę — byliśmy przyjaciółmi w szkole, dlatego każdy z nas nauczył się animagii. Ja jestem wilkiem…

— Chyba chciał pan powiedzieć wilkołakiem — odzywa się Hermiona. 

— Co mnie wydało? — wzdycha zrezygnowany; nawet nie próbuje się wypierać czy kłócić.

— Praktycznie wszystko. — Dziewczyna wzrusza ramionami. — A Tonks nie potrafi zbytnio trzymać języka za zębami — dodaje, uśmiechając się trochę kpiąco. 

— Ach… — Lupin wygląda, jakby było mu przykro i Harry łapie się na tym, że mu współczuje. — W każdym razie... teraz ta historia będzie miała trochę więcej sensu. Bo moi wspaniali przyjaciele zostali animagami, żeby pomagać mi w czasie pełni. Syriusz był psem, James jeleniem, a Peter… Peter był szczurem.

— Więc jak go nakryłem, to skubany odciął sobie palcem, zamienił się w szczura, jakim był przez całe życie i umknął. Więc co mi pozostało poza śmiechem? — pyta Black i kopie truchło jeszcze raz. — Tak dla zasady — rzuca w stronę Harry’ego z uśmiechem. 

— Żyłem w przekonaniu, że to Syriusz zdradził, zabił Petera… Ale dzisiaj, gdy zobaczyłem szczura Ginny… — kontynuuje Lupin.

— To był szczur mojego brata! Jego przyjaciel! — Dziewczyna wyrywa się z ramion Hermiony, ociera oczy i podchodzi do Blacka. Niska, rudowłosa dziewczyna z morderczym wzrokiem na przeciwko szaleńca, który uciekł z Azkabanu. — A wy go zamordowaliście. 

— Miał palec? — Black warczy niczym pies.

— Co to ma wsp…

— CZY. MIAŁ. WSZYSTKIE. PALCE?!

— N-nie… Jednego brakowało… ale od zawsze tak miał!

— Bo sobie odciął, cholera! Mówiłem! To on! Kochany Peter Pettigrew! — wrzeszczy Black, wyglądając jak prawdziwy szaleniec. 

— Czyli… to ten martwy człowiek zdradził moich rodziców, a ty siedziałeś dwanaście lat w Azkabanie, będąc niewinnym? — Harry czuje się zdezorientowany.

— Syriusz Black nigdy nie miał procesu… — wyrywa się cicho Hermionie. 

— Dokładnie! — wykrzykuje Syriusz Black, wskazując ręką w stronę dziewczyny. — Teraz rozumiesz? — zwraca się w stronę Harry’ego. — Zasłużył. — Wymierza Peterowi kolejnego kopniaka, jakby chciał potwierdzić swoje słowa. 

— Nikt nie zasłużył na śmierć. — Harry ma przed oczami Komnatę Tajemnic, te wszystkie straszliwe rzeczy, które kryje głęboko w swoim sercu, bo prawda nie może ujrzeć światła dziennego. Czasami wystarczy jedno słowo, by znowu miał przed oczami Toma, który z uśmiechem wręcz przyznaje się do dwóch morderstw. — Myślisz, że mój ojciec chciałby jego śmierci?

— Byłby pierwszym, który oskórowałby tego szczura, gdyby dowiedział się, że to przez niego zginęła Lily — rzuca z krzywym uśmiechem i unosi nogę.

— PRZESTAŃ GO KOPAĆ! ON JUŻ I TAK NIE ŻYJE! — wrzeszczy Hermiona, a po jej twarzy zaczynają płynąć łzy. 

Syriusz aż wzdryga się zaskoczony siłą jej głosu, ale chyba dochodzi do niego, że przesadził. W końcu właśnie zabił człowieka na oczach dwunastoletniej dziewczyny, a teraz maltretuje zwłoki przed dwójką trzynastolatków, którzy prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w życiu widzą martwego człowieka.

— Przepraszam — mówi skruszony i stawia nogę z powrotem na ziemię.

— No ja myślę — prycha Hermiona i podchodzi do Ginny, by pokrzepiająco ścisnąć rękę dziewczyny. 

— Czyli co? Syriusz Black okazuje się być tym dobrym? — Pytanie Harry’ego odbija się echem, bo nikt nie odpowiada. 

Hermiona stoi blada, ale ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy, Ginny wyciera łzy, ale jej oczy pozostają napuchnięte. Remus Lupin zawiesza głowę i wpatruje się w swoje buty, marszcząc brwi. Syriusz Black z kolei… jego twarz jest nieprzenikniona — to może być szaleństwo, ale i skrucha pomieszania z rozpaczą. 

— Powinniśmy zanieść Petera ministerstwu, żeby jego matka mogła go pochować — mówi wreszcie Lupin. — I Syriuszu, może…

— Nie — ucina Black. — Wiem, co chcesz zaproponować, przyjacielu, ale pomyśl… Jak mogliby mnie uniewinnić, skoro właśnie dostarczam im niezbity dowód na moją winę?

— Ale gdybyśmy trochę nad tym pomyśleli, może udałoby się…

— Naprawdę uważasz, że daliby mi szansę na wytłumaczenie się? Jestem zdania, że Knot od razu zawoła dementorów. — Strach, który na chwilę opanowuje twarz Blacka, nawet dla Harry’ego wydaje się przytłaczający, ale rozumie go doskonale. Dementorzy to istoty, które przecież są strachem; sama myśl o nich przywodzi najgorsze skojarzenia z możliwych. 

— Czyli co chcesz zrobić? — rzuca gorzko Lupin. 

Wzrok Syriusza wędruje w stronę Harry’ego, jakby był smutnym psiakiem liczącym na pogłaskanie po główce i powiedzenie, że tak, dobrze się spisałeś, kochamy cię. I może właśnie dlatego Harry mówi:

— To prawda, że jesteś moim chrzestnym?

Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzają się, unosi rękę i drapie się po brudnych, skołtunionych włosach. 

— Tak zadecydował James i… ja wiem, że zawaliłem po całej linii, bo zamiast cię wychowywać, siedziałem w pierdolonym Azkabanie, ale teraz mam szansę, wiesz? I dom w Londynie — dodaje ze świecącymi oczami, co tylko podkreśla emanujące od jego postaci szaleństwo. — Potrzebuje trochę sprzątania, fakt, ale to nic, czego nie da się zrobić.

— I naprawdę mógłbym z tobą mieszkać? — Harry chce się walnąć za tę głupią, naiwną nadzieję pobrzmiewającą w tym pytaniu. Potrzebuje Toma, który by to zrobił, trochę ochłodził ten dziecięcy entuzjazm i przemówił do rozsądku. 

— Jasne — bez wahania odpowiada Black.

— Legalnie? — słychać pełny zwątpienia głos Hermiony. 

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Spogląda na dziewczynę, jakby to ona tutaj była szalona. 

— Wątpię, żeby Dumbledore na to pozwolił — mówi z kolei Harry, przypominając sobie, że życzeniem dyrektora jest, by mieszkał z Dursleyami. 

— Kto by się przejmował jego zdaniem? 

— Serio? — Harry nie może w to uwierzyć, ale z każdą kolejną sekundą perspektywa mieszkania z Syriuszem, jego rodziną, staje się coraz bardziej realna. Powienien być przerażony, ale zamiast tego czuje podekscytowanie i radość, że wreszcie wyrwie się z okropnego domu wujostwa. 

— Czyli teraz co? — pyta Ginny, stojąc na uboczu z założonymi rękami. — Wielki rodzinny uścisk i ignorujemy fakt, że obok leży martwy człowiek? — Przez chwilę jej wzrok ląduje na trupie, marszczy nos i odwraca wzrok. 

— Teraz zmieniam się w psa, Lunatyk lewituje ciało gdzieś, aby patrolujący zamek aurorzy je znaleźli…

— Albo można powiedzieć Ton… — Hermiona milknie, widząc wzrok profesora.

— Nie będę jej w to wciągał ani narażał jej pracy — odzywa się sucho. — Podrzucę ciało pod Bijącą Wierzbę… Harry, masz może przy sobie pelerynę swojego ojca?

— Skąd pan o niej wie? Nie, nie mam — odpowiada i zakłada ręce na piersi w obronnym geście. 

— W takim razie miejmy nadzieję, że Zaklęcie Kameleona wystarczy… — Lupin spogląda na niebo, chmury przysłaniają chowające się słońce, powoli zapada wieczór. 

— Może lepiej poczekać z tym do zmroku? — sugeruje Hermiona. — Jest sobota, uczniowie wciąż mogą być na błoniach...

Harry’emu podoba się wizja, że wszyscy siedzą w tym razem i planują jak uratować sytuację Syriusza. Jak drużyna konspirująca przeciwko okrutnemu władcy. 

— I pamiętajcie, ani słowa nikomu — przypomina Remus. 

Wszyscy zgodnie kiwają głowami, ale Harry przypomina sobie o Tomie, więc spogląda na nauczyciela z rozszerzonymi oczami. Lupin zauważa jego wzrok i uśmiecha się lekko.

— Tomowi możesz. Spryciarz i tak by wszystko wywęszył. 

— Już wywęszył — mówi Smith, ściągając Pelerynę-Niewidkę. Harry kątem oka zauważa, że chowa do tylnej kieszeni Mapę Huncwotów. — Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale nie dostałem zaproszenia. 

— Tom! — Harry od razu podchodzi do Ślizgona i staje obok, dzięki czemu czuje się pewniej. 

— Wiesz, że jesteś martwy? — warczy kątem ust. 

— I to jak — dodaje Hermiona.

Harry jedynie przewraca oczami. Syriusz w tym czasie zmienia się w psa i cała gromada wyrusza, kierując się w stronę zamku. 

— Tom, miałem zapytać — odzywa się Lupin — Harry zostawił ci pelerynę?

— Sam sobie wziąłem.

— A ja nie mam nic przeciwko — od razu dodaje Harry, bo cieszy się, że ma przy sobie przyjaciela w takiej sytuacji.

— Skąd miałeś hasło? — dopytuje Hermiona.

— Wystarczyła rozmowa z Grubą Damą. — Tom wzrusza ramionami, a nikt nie docieka, jak było naprawdę. 

Wraz z późniejszą porą Zakazany Las zaczyna robić się coraz bardziej przerażający. Harry ma dziwne wrażenie, że za każdym drzewem kryje się dementor gotowy wyssać duszę z nich wszystkich.

Idą spokojnym marszem. Hermiona z Ginny na przedzie, Harry z Tomem za nimi, a Lupin na końcu lewituje zakamuflowanego trupa. Black z kolei biega pomiędzy nimi, szczekając, merdając ogonem i zachowując się jak żywiołowy szczeniak. 

— Tak w ogóle — zaczyna Tom, nie patrząc na Harry’ego — to mogłem powiedzieć Snape’owi, żeby powiedział Dumbledore’owi, że Black cię porwał. 

— Co? — Harry jest w stanie wykrztusić jedynie tylko to jedno słowo. Zszokowany wpatruje się w Toma, który w końcu unosi głowę.

— Nigdzie nie mogłem cię znaleźć, a Błyskawica leżała porzucona… Ty nigdy byś jej sam nie zostawił, więc spanikowałem! — Spogląda na Harry’ego z desperacją.

Harry naprawdę chce być zły, już otwiera usta, żeby zacząć coś krzyczeć, że to Tom jest tym nieodpowiedzialnym, który najpierw działa, a potem myśli, ale orientuje się, że to, co zrobił Tom, właśnie mogło być odpowiedzialne.

— Ale dlaczego Snape?

— Bo to opiekun mojego domu? — Tom wzrusza ramionami.

— To jak bardzo mamy przerąbane?

— Może zdążymy… — mówi Hermiona, ale nie brzmi na przekonaną. 

Wychodzą z Zakazanego Lasu akurat, by zobaczyć zachód słońca. Lupin odchodzi, żeby podrzucić ciało, a reszta zostaje z psem przed chatą Hagrida. Siadają na porozrzucanych kłodach porośniętych mchem i czekają. Harry bębni palcami o kolano, zastanawiając się, czy profesor Lupin zdąży wrócić i zabrać stąd Syriusza, zanim wróci Snape. 

Black pod postacią psa kładzie się koło nóg Harry’ego, kładąc kudłaty łeb na lewej stopie. Tom siedzi wyprostowany i wpatruje się w zachodzące słońce. Słychać tylko ich oddechy i cykanie świerszczy w pobliskich krzakach. 

— Potter! Smith! — No horyzoncie pojawia się ciemna sylwetka nauczyciela eliksirów, który biegnie przerażony w ich stronę. Zatrzymuje się gwałtownie na widok psa, który podnosi się i zaczyna na niego warczeć. — Co to ma znaczyć?

— Łapa! 

W tym momencie pojawia się profesor Lupin, który biegnie zdyszany od strony Wierzby Bijącej. Z przekrzywionym krawatem i rozwianymi włosami spogląda na Snape’a rozszerzonymi oczami i przełyka ślinę.

— Severusie, co cię tu sprowadza? — Odwraca się do psa i warczy: — A sio! — Unosi nogę, jakby chciał kopnąć kundla, ale pies w odpowiednim momencie podrywa się i zaczyna uciekać. 

— Co tu się dzieje? — pyta Snape spoglądając po twarzach uczniów. Harry stara się wyglądać jak najbardziej niewinnie się da, ale profesor chyba się nie nabiera, bo jeszcze bardziej marszczy ciemne brwi. 

— Świętowaliśmy zwycięstwo Gryfonów, ale rozumiesz, potrzeba wzywa… — Zmieszany Lupin wskazuje kciukiem za siebie. 

— Ach. — Snape w ogóle nie wygląda, jakby im uwierzył. — A pies? Wyglądał podejrzanie, jak… 

— Jak kundel, nieprawdaż? — szybko wtrąca się Lupin. — Harry, skąd się tu wziął?

— Przypałętał się, był całkiem miły. — Harry stara się sprawiać wrażenie, że to nic takiego, ale po minie Toma widzi, że kłamanie mu nie wychodzi.

— To nie był niebezpieczny pies, panie profesorze. — Tom postanawia uratować sytuację. — Czasami się tu szlaja, nie wiedzieliśmy, że nie wolno się z nim bawić.

— Masz pięć lat czy trzynaście, Smith? Bezpańskie zwierzęta są niebezpieczne. A teraz marsz do zamku, zaraz kolacja. Jak zobaczę, że któregoś nie ma… — Wskazuje palcem na każdego z kolei, zatrzymując się chwilę na Harrym i mrużąc wąskie oczy. — Lupin ty też powinieneś już iść, nie sądzisz? Dzisiaj mamy pełnię, powinienem siedzieć przy eliksirach, a nie niańczyć bandę dzieciaków!

Wszyscy podnoszą się z konarów, Hermiona otrzepuje swoje spodnie z mchu, i zaczynają iść w stronę zamku, odprowadzani podejrzliwym spojrzeniem Snape’a.

— To miłe, że tak się troszczy o profesora Lupina, że przypomniał mu, że dzisiaj przecież jest pełnia — mówi Hermiona, gdy są już w bezpiecznej odległości od chatki Hagrida i ciemnej sylwetki Severusa Snape’a. Profesor Lupin stoi obok niego i jeszcze o czymś rozmawiają.

— Prędzej stawiałbym na to, że chciał, abyśmy się zorientowali, że Lupin jest wilkołakiem — stwierdza Tom/

— Wtedy nie zakamuflowałby tak wiadomości! — zauważa się Hermiona.

— Przecież nie może być taki bezpośredni. — Tom nie wydaje się być zainteresowany sprzeczką, bo od razu odwraca się w stronę Harry’ego. 

— Zaraz — Harry spogląda na spokojną twarz Ślizgona — skąd wiesz, że Lupin to wilkołak?

— Jakoś tak. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Lepiej porozmawiajmy o tym, że myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

— Nie mam wpływu na to, co myślisz — odpowiada Harry. — Właśnie! Zabrałeś Błyskawicę?

— Ten to się tylko o quidditcha troszczy — wzdycha Hermiona. Ginny idzie obok niej cicho. 

— Zostawiłem ją na twoim łóżku. 

— My z Ginny już pójdziemy, powinnyśmy się doprowadzić do porządku. — Hermiona wymownie spogląda na stan, w jakim jest Ginny. Zielone plamy na kolanach, zadrapania i beznamiętna, spuchnięta twarz z zaczerwienionymi oczami. 

— Widzimy się na kolacji — odpowiada Harry. 

On i Tom siadają na parapecie w korytarzu Hogwartu. Wysokie okna rzucają niknące już światło zachodzącego słońca, więc obaj chłopcy spowici są w pomarańczowej poświacie. 

— Wszystko okej? Nic cię nie boli? — Tom nachyla się w jego stronę.

— Nie mam żadnych ran, ale… Czy nie powinienem czuć się… nie wiem, przytłoczony tym wszystkim?

— A nie jesteś? — Tom odchyla się trochę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego spod przymrużonych powiek. 

— Nie. — Kręci głową. — Jestem szczęśliwy, podekscytowany i pełen nadziei, że teraz wszystko będzie tak, jak być powinno. 

— Aż tak pragniesz rodziny, że nawet taka imitacja wprawia cię w euforię?

— Co masz na myślisz? — Harry’emu nie podoba się ton Toma. — Okazuje się, że Syriusz Black nie jest i nigdy nie był zagrożeniem, ale ojcem chrzestnym, który chyba mnie kocha… a przynajmniej chce się mną zająć. I co? Czujesz się wykluczony? Przecież wiesz, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i zostaniesz nim na zawsze. 

— Jako przyjaciel właśnie mógłbym zrobić coś więcej… żebyś czuł się szczęśliwy.

— Jestem — zapewnia Harry.

— Nigdy nie byłeś na grobach rodziców, no nie? — Tom mówi to jakby od niechcenia.

— A ty byłeś?

— Na ojca, w wakacje — odpowiada. 

Sprawia wrażenie, jakby go to nie obchodziło, ale właśnie jest zbyt spokojny, wręcz fałszywie, więc Harry złącza ich dłonie i ściska lekko.

— Wiesz, że to działa w obie strony? Ty jesteś zawsze dla mnie, a ja dla ciebie. 

Tom uśmiecha się trochę smutno. 

— Czyli idziemy na cmentarz? Możemy pojechać autobusem jak tylko wyjdziemy z pociągu, z Londynu do West Country powinno być jakieś połączenie. 

— Skąd wiesz, gdzie są groby moich rodziców?

— W każdej książce o Voldemorcie o tym piszą. Są na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka.

— Chcę z nimi porozmawiać — decyduje Harry. Nigdy nawet nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że mógłby przecież odwiedzić rodziców. U Dursleyów zawsze panowała zasada, że pytania są złe, więc Harry zwyczajnie cenił swoją skórę i nie dopytywał, czy rodzice mają jakiś grób. 

— Więc zdecydowane. — Tom ściska ich złączone ręce i wymieniają uśmiechy. 

**∞**

Snape wpada do gabinetu dyrektora jak tornado.

— Wcześniej cię nie było — mówi z wyrzutem, podchodzi do biurka Dumbledore’a i opiera się o nie dłońmi. — Słyszałeś chociaż, co dzisiaj znalazła panna Lovegood pod Bijącą Wierzbą?

— Dlatego tu jestem pomimo napiętej sytuacji w Ministerstwie Magii. Usiądź, Severusie, porozmawiajmy. — Twarz Dumbledore'a wygląda jak szary, zniszczony pergamin. Uciska nasadę nosa dwoma palcami i wzdycha ciężko.

— Nie ma potrzeby, przyszedłem tylko powiedzieć o podejrzanej sytuacji, której byłem świadkiem…

— Ach, tak — przerywa mu dyrektor i uśmiecha się słabo. — Remus wspominał, że nakryłeś ich z bezpańskim psem. I nakrzyczałeś na Toma, że ma pięć lat.

— I ty w to wierzysz? Najpierw Smith robi raban na cały zamek, że Black porwał Pottera i mam ich szukać, bo inaczej pożałuję, a potem znajduję ich z psem i to w dodatku identycznym a tym, który zawsze kręcił się z Potterem i jego bandą. Ponadto — Snape aż się zapowietrza z emocji — dzisiaj odkrywamy ciało Petera Pettigrewa na terenie Hogwartu… To cię w ogóle nie dziwi?

— Knot już zapowiedział większe patrole dementorów i aurorów, by chronić Harry’ego, jednak nie chce się zgodzić na autopsję zwłok. Ciało Pettigrew przekazaliśmy matce, za trzy dni pogrzeb, jeśli byłbyś chętny. 

— Albusie. — Snape brzmi na śmiertelnie poważnego. — Najpierw Grindelwald… a teraz Black? Czego mi nie mówisz?

Dyrektor śmieje się ochryple i ściąga okulary, by po chwili rozsiąść się wygodniej w fotelu. 

— Wielu rzeczy, Severusie, wielu rzeczy… Ale spokojnie, wszystko mam pod kontrolą…

— Tak? Trudno się z tym zgodzić, patrząc na to, co wyprawiasz. Weź się w garść, albo nasza umowa jest nieważna — rzuca Snape jadowicie i wychodzi z gabinetu tak gwałtownie, jak wszedł.

Albus Dumbledore zostaje sam. Starzec w świetlistej szacie w pomieszczeniu pełnym portretów w pozłacanych ramach. Pustym wzrokiem spogląda na okno.

— Jak to naprawić? — szepcze, po czym chowa twarz w pomarszczonych dłoniach.

Nikt mu nie odpowiada.


	28. 23. To co martwe, powinno martwe pozostać

Egzaminy się kończą, nadchodzi gorące lato, a uczniowie ponownie wchodzą do pociągu, by opuścić mury Hogwartu. Harry i Tom wybierają odosobniony przedział, ich przedział, uciekając przed niezadowoloną z oceny z egzaminu z obrony przed czarną magią Hermioną, przed Ginny, która nabyła szczurzej fobii i od Neville’a martwiącego się o roślinki, które zostawia w zamku. 

— Więc jaki jest plan? — pyta Harry, gdy kufer już bezpiecznie leży na półce.

Tom siada naprzeciwko niego i kładzie ciężką torbę obok; coś w środku brzęczy, jakby znajdowało się tam jakieś szkło.

— Od razu idziemy na pociąg do Bristolu.

— A potem?

— Improwizujemy — mówi z uśmiechem pełnym ekscytacji. 

Więc improwizują; odkładają kufry w specjalnej strefie, Tom robi wielkie oczy, gdy dowiaduje się, ile to kosztuje, ale Harry specjalnie poprosił Lupina o wymianę galeonów na funty, więc mówi z szczeniackim uśmiechem:

— Możemy zaszaleć. Masz ochotę na slushie?

Konduktor rzuca im spojrzenia w stylu: a spróbujcie tylko tym nachlapać, gdy Tom pyta się go uprzejmie, czy z Bristolu jeżdżą autobusu do Doliny Godryka. 

— Co masz w tej torbie? — pyta wreszcie Harry w mugolskim pociągu do Bristolu, bo już od Ekspresu Londyn — Hogwart go to zastanawia.

— Niezbędne przyrządy, by urządzić piknik — odpowiada Tom, ale coś w jego spojrzeniu karze Harry’emu podejrzewać, że to zwykła ściema. 

Wysiadają na dworcu, z którego od razu kierują się na zewnątrz, bo przed każdym porządnym dworcem powinien znajdować się przystanek autobusowy. Słońce praży, jest duszno, jakby miało zbierać się na burzę. Harry wyrzuca plastikowe opakowania, myśląc o tym, że wypiłby kolejny mrożony sok w tym upale. Tom studiuje rozkład jazdy powieszony na słupie koło przystanku. 

— Mamy dwadzieścia minut — informuje, odwracając się w stronę Harry’ego.

— Lody?

— Lody. 

Harry już dawno zjadł, ale Tom kończy jeszcze chrupać swój wafelek, gdy nadjeżdża ich autobus. Płacą u kierowcy za bilety i siadają na podwójnym siedzeniu na tyłach. Tom bez walki oddaje Harry’emu siedzenie przy oknie.

— Trochę się stresuję — zwierza się Harry, obserwując krajobraz przewijający się za oknem.

— Czym?

— Nie wiem… powinienem coś zrobić, znaczy specjalnego? Wiem, że musimy kupić kwiaty, ale… jak powinienem się tam zachowywać?

Tom kładzie rękę na policzku Harry’ego i obraca jego głowę w swoją stronę. Granatowe oczy są pełne spokoju i zrozumienia.

— Po prostu bądź sobą. W końcu chyba o to chodzi, no nie? — Wzdycha sfrustrowany i cała fasada pęka, ukazując prawdziwe oblicze. — To martwi ludzie, co się przejmujesz?

Autobus zatrzymuje się na przystanku pośrodku niczego. Harry rozgląda się, gdy wysiada, Tom idzie za nim, sprawdzając, czy niczego nie zapomnieli i jeszcze dla pewności pyta kierowcę o drogę.

— Jesteśmy w dobrym miejscu?

— Widzisz tam? — Tom wskazuje na ścieżkę pośród złocistych pól. — Piętnaście minut tą drogą i zaczynają się pierwsze zabudowania Doliny Godryka. A przynajmniej tak mówił kierowca tego autobusu

— Twoja wina, jeśli się zgubimy.

— Nie zgubimy się — zapewnia Smith.

I nie gubią się, ale droga zajmuje im dobre pół godziny. Idą wśród zapachu słomy i kurzu, kiedy słońce piecze karki, opowiadając historyjki o duchach. Pierwsze budynki, które napotykają to gospodarstwa i zapuszczone ruiny, ale im dalej idą, tym zabudowania są gęściejsze, a uliczka w pewnym momencie robi się brukowana.

Docierają do placu pełne kramów, sklepików i ludzi. Słońce nagrzewa beton i kamienie, sprawiając, że jest tu o wiele cieplej niż było wśród zbóż, Harry marzy o szklance wody; takiej zimnej z lodem. 

— Patrz. — Tom zatrzymuje się przed pomnikiem znajdującym się na środku placu. Z daleka wyglądał jak zwykły obelisk, ale gdy podejdzie się bliżej, magia migocze, ukazując jego prawdziwą postać. 

— To moi rodzice. — Harry przypomina sobie zdjęcia, które pokazywał mu profesor Lupin.

— I ty.

— I ja — odpowiada, czując gulę w gardle. Przełyka ślinę, spoglądając w puste oczy swojej matki. — Wyglądają jak ofiary Meduzy. — Nie może oprzeć się temu wrażeniu, te posągi wydają się prawie żywe. 

Tom nic więcej nie mówi, pozwala Harry’emu uporać się z emocjami i uśmiecha się, gdy Gryfon odwraca się do niego z zdeterminowaną miną.

— Chodźmy znaleźć cmentarz, chcę ich odwiedzić. 

Kupują wiązankę lilii, bo Tom nalega, Harry zgadza się tylko dlatego, że białe kwiaty wyglądają delikatnie, a to zawsze kojarzy mu się z jego matką. 

Cmentarz znajduje się przy małym kościółku pod wezwaniem św. Hieronima. Pachnie na nim kwiatami. Harry wdycha ten zapach, gdy z Tomem błądzą alejkami, szukając grobu jego rodziców.

— Śmierć będzie ostatnim wrogiem, który zostanie zniszczony. — Harry przejeżdża opuszkami palców po wyrytym w kamieniu epitafium. 

Lily i James Potterowie zostali pochowani w jednym, wspólnym grobie. Harry mimowolnie zastanawia się, czy trumny leżą na sobie czy jednak są ułożone obok, jak para martwych ptaków. 

— Cześć — mówi, klękając, by położyć na pomniku lilie. Tom stoi obok cicho, pozwalając, by ta chwila należała tylko do Harry’ego. — Naprawdę chciałbym, abyście byli tu ze mną… porozmawiali i przytulili…

Mówi tak z parę minut, opowiada o sobie, o Tomie, pomijając wszystkie mroczne sekrety, dopóki łzy nie zaczynają płynąć ciurkiem, niwecząc jakiekolwiek próby powiedzenia czegoś sensownego. Harry podnosi się i wtula się w Toma; lepkie od potu ramiona obejmują go mocno. 

— Chciałbym przytulić się tak do mamy…

— Wiesz — Tom odsuwa się na niewielką odległość i spogląda na Harry’ego poważnie — tak jakby przypadkiem mogłem wziąć eliksiry niezbędne, by móc na chwilę wskrzesić jedną osobę.

— Myślałem, że się nie da, to tabu magii — odpowiada Harry, czując jak serce mocno wali. Czy chce tego? Bez wahania odpowiedziałby, że tak. 

— Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, magia nie ma granic. — Oczy Toma błyszczą się z fascynacją, gdy zaczyna opowiadać o rytuale. — Będę potrzebował trochę twojej krwii, lilii no i mojego eliksiru. 

Tom klęka i zaczyna wyjmować różne fiolki; w jednej z nich znajduje się ciecz czarna jak smoła. 

— To nie brzmi dobrze — mówi Harry, ale klęka i pozwala, by Tom nakłuł jego palec.

Trzy krople krwi spadają na biały płatek lilii, który to po chwili Tom wrzuca do czarnego eliksiru. Ciecz zaczyna wściekle syczeć i bulgotać, a Tom uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem, po czym spogląda na Harry’ego z dumą. 

— Widzisz? Działa.

— Czyli nie byłeś pewny?

— Robię to pierwszy raz, ale wyobraź sobie… gdyby ulepszyć formułę i stworzyć coś co na stałe przywróciłoby zmarłych do życia…

— Chcę tylko powiedzieć mamie, że ją kocham. — Harry przerywa fantazje Toma, wcinając się mu w słowo rzeczowym tonem. 

— Nie mówię o teraz przecież. — Tom wstaje i potrząsa eliksirem, po czym przelewa gęstą czarną ciecz, które mieni się trochę perliście, do miski.

— I co teraz? — pyta Harry, patrząc na Toma, który siedzi, wpatrując się w połyskujący eliksir. 

— Wiesz może jak się odsuwa płyty grobowe? 

— Oszalałeś. — Harry kręci głową z politowaniem.

— Może. — Tom wzrusza ramionami. — Ale ty razem ze mną.  _ Wingardium Leviosa! _

Płyta zaczyna się przesuwać, z głuchym odgłosem unosi się i lekko upada na trawę obok.

— Oszalałeś? Magia? A jak ktoś usłyszy… albo zostaniesz wydalony z Hogwartu?!

— Znam ich sekrety, nie są w stanie mnie namierzyć, spokojnie. 

Harry wzdycha, ale bardziej interesuje go odsłonięta trumna niż kwestie legalności ich działań. Trumna jest już trochę przegniła i brudna, jednak Harry dalej jest w stanie dostrzec kwieciste ornamenty wyryte w drewnie. 

— Zamknij oczy, to nie będzie przyjemny widok.

Harry słucha Toma i zamyka oczy. Tak jak wtedy w Komnacie Tajemnic, kiedy Tom starał się go uchronić przed wzrokiem bazyliszka. Tylko teraz próbuje go uchronić przed widokiem zgniłego ciała Lily Potter.

Zawiasy skrzypią, a Harry unosi ręce, by przysłonić oczy. Nie ufa sobie, wie, że gdyby tylko coś usłyszał, od razu otworzyłby oczy. A ufa Tomowi i wie, że widok ciała (a raczej tego, co z niego pozostało) zniechęciłby go do całej procedury. Ufa Tomowi, ufa mu… bo co innego pozostało w tej sytuacji?

Jest cicho, nie licząc jakiegoś szurania. Brzdęk naczyń, gdy Tom coś odstawia, znowu szuranie, przytłumione odgłosy. 

Krzyk przecina powietrze. Zrywa się wiatr, wyjąc jak umarły.

— Nie otwieraj cholernych oczu! — wreszczy Tom, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa niepokojąca panika.

Harry jednak nie ma aż tak silnej woli. Zielone oczy napotykają puste oczodoły, w których świeci się jednak jakieś mętne światło.

Czyżby to była dusza…?

Lily Potter siedzi w swojej trumnie, ale czy można ją nazwać Lily Potter? Nie wygląda jak osoba, którą Harry zna ze zdjęć. To goła czaszka z włosami, które wcale nie wyglądają na rude. To koścista szczęka jaką widzi się na filmach, ale ta jest brudna, a nie biała, wypływa z niej czarna maź. 

Kościotrup wyciąga rękę, wpatrując się w Harry’ego tymi pustymi oczami.

— S-...sy… -nku…

Harry nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem jego mama mówi, ale… to przecież jego mama! Tak bardzo chciał spotkać się z rodziną, a Tom to umożliwił. Spogląda na przyjaciela z radością w oczach, wtedy też światło w oczodołach kościotrupa gaśnie, a wściekły potwór rzuca się na Toma z sykiem wściekłego zwierzęcia. 

Przez chwilę panuje cisza, a potem Tom zaczyna wrzeszczeć. Harry pierwszy raz słyszy, żeby Tom krzyczał z bólu. Wolną ręką szuka na ziemi porzuconej różdżki, drugą próbuje odepchnąć rozwarte szczęki potwora od swojej szyi. Potter zrywa się na nogi i chwyta leżący nieopodal nóż, którym wcześniej Tom naciął jego skórę. 

Nienawidzi się za to, potem sobie to wypomina, ale waha się przez chwilę. Przecież to jego matka! Ukochana osoba, która go urodziła, oddała za niego życie, poświęciła się, a on… A Harry wbija nóż w zadziwiająco miękką czaszkę. 

Stwór zamiera, unosi głowę z wbitym sztyletem do góry i krzyczy przeraźliwie. Harry nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że w tym krzyku słychać jego mamę. Zombie odwraca się w ostatnich chwilach istnienia w stronę istnienia. Harry z przerażeniem sobie uświadamia, że stwór płacze łzami czarnymi jak eliksir. 

— Przepraszam — szepcze Gryfon. 

Wyciąga kościstą rękę, a potem pada na Toma, który od razu zrzuca z siebie truchło. Harry siada na trawie, wpatrując się w swoje drżące dłonie. Łzy ciekną po policzkach. W tym czasie Tom pakuje trupa z powrotem do grobu. Smród zgnilizny pozostaje nawet wtedy, gdy trumna zostaje zamknięta, a płyta zasunięta. Odór unosi się w powietrzu jak opary trującego gazu przypominające, jakie straszne rzeczy miały tu miejsce.

— Popełniłem błąd. Znowu. — Harry ma ochotę zapłakać nad własną głupotą, ale łzy dalej spływają, opłakując matkę. 

— Harry… — Szept Toma jest bardzo ostrożny, jakby zwracał się do dzikiego zwierzęcia.

Tom zaczyna do niego iść, więc Harry wstaje, chwytając bluzę.

— Chodź — mówi, nie patrząc na niego. — Trzeba to wyczyścić. 

Rany na szyi nie są głębokie, to tylko rysy po ostrych zębach, ale Harry i tak wyciera krew, po czym przyciska do rany czystą stronę bluzy. 

— Trzymaj — mówi.

Tom posłusznie przytrzymuje ręką prowizoryczny opatrunek i obserwuje z rosnącym przerażeniem, że Harry zaczyna odchodzić. 

— Harry!

Podchodzi do niego szybkim krokiem i chwyta wolną ręką za nadgarstek. Harry nie może na niego spojrzeć, próbuje wyrwać rękę, ale nie udaje mu się, bo zaczyna bardziej płakać.

— Nienawidzę cię! Nienawidzę! Przez ciebie musiałem zabić własną matkę! 

Jego słowa brzmią jak majaki szaleńca. Tom z ponurą determinacją chwyta twarz Pottera w obie dłonie, porzucając trzymanie opatrunku, więc krew zaczyna się powoli sączyć z rany. 

Wiatr wyje pieśń żałobną, a wokół robi się ciemno; niebo przysłaniają kłębiące się, granatowe chmury. W oddali grzmi.

— Zgodziłeś się na to i faktycznie, mogłem wcześniej to sprawdzić, ale Harry… To zadziałało! — dodaje. — Przywróciłem ją do życia!

— Na dwie sekundy — przypomina Harry, czując rosnące przerażenie, gdy tak wpatruje się w twarz Toma. Pełną dziwnej radości i strachu. 

— Inni nawet tego nie potrafili! Rozpoznała cię, a to znaczy, że jeśli uda mi się znowu pracować w opuszczonej pracowni Snape’a, to może będę potrafił trzymać ją dłużej na tym świecie! 

— Jesteś szalony. — Do Harry’ego właśnie dociera jak bardzo. — A ja… A ja głupi myślałem, że się zmieniasz, że ja… ja jestem w stanie ciebie zmienić, naprawić!

— Widzisz? — Wzrok Toma ciemnieje. — Nie wyszło, bo chciałeś naprawić, zamiast zaakceptować. 

— Akceptowałem! — wrzeszczy Harry, czując jak coś w nim pęka, wyzwalając długo tłumione wewnętrz emocje. — Nikomu nie powiedziałem, że zabiłeś Colina i Rona, kryłem cię, bo wierzyłem, że w głębi jesteś po prostu dzieciakiem jak ja! Moim przyjacielem. — Przykłada rękę do serca, a łzy nie chcą przestać płynąć. — Widocznie się myliłem — dodaje chłodno i wyrywa rękę. 

Zaczyna padać deszcz, ponownie grzmi, tym razem o wiele głośniej.

— Nie waż się odchodzić — warczy Tom. — Porozmawiajmy…! — próbuje ponownie chwycić go za rękę, ale Harry się odsuwa. 

— To koniec, Tom. Nie mam już siły ani chęci, by ci pomagać. Byłeś dobrym przyjacielem, kiedy nie zabijałeś moich innych przyjaciół. 

Tom wpatruje się w niego, jakby został uderzony i gdyby nie ten deszcz, to Harry przysiągłby, że płacze. 

— A-ale… Harry, przecież…

— Nie odzywaj się do mnie więcej. I wróć następnym autobusem, nie mam ochoty widzieć cię więcej niż to konieczne.

— Zrobiłem to przecież dla ciebie! To ty chciałeś rodzinę, łaziłeś co chwila do Lupina, chciałeś zamieszkać z Blackiem! 

Ten zdesperowany ton każe się Harry’emu odwrócić, spojrzeć na bladą twarz Toma i powiedzieć:

— Ale ciebie też uważałem za jej część, wiesz? Ale jak zwykle musiałeś wszystko spieprzyć. Merlinie, byłem takie naiwny, że chce mi się śmiać z własnej głupoty. 

Po tych słowach Harry odchodzi, zostawiając zakrwawionego Toma na cmentarzu wśród trupów, które ten tak lubi mieć blisko siebie. 

**∞**

Tom stoi jak ten głupiec wśród deszczu. Harry kazał mu wrócić późniejszym autobusem, ale przecież nie ma żadnych pieniędzy. Ze złością kopie nagrobek Potterów, bo to wszystko ich wina i siada na mokrej trawie.

Siedzi, a deszcze wkrótce przestaje padać, niebo ciemnieje, zwiastując nadchodzącą noc. Siedzi i opracowuje plan jak naprawić ten bałagan, dopóki nie słyszy głosu.

— Tom Riddle, nie mylę się?

Unosi wzrok, czując jakby ktoś zawiązał mu pętlę na sercu, gdy słyszy swoje prawdziwe nazwisko.

— Kim jesteś? — pyta mężczyzny w czarnym płaszczu i różnokolorowych oczach. — Czego chcesz?

— Porozmawiać. — Nieznajomy kuca obok Toma i przechyla głowę. — Wyobraź sobie moje zdumienie, gdy w miejscowości, z którą wiążę tyle wspaniałych wspomnień z dzieciństwa, poczułem niezwykle potężną czarną magię. W dodatku pochodzącą z cmentarza… Moje zdziwienie było większe, gdy ujrzałem Voldemorta wraz z Potterem praktykujących nekromancję. 

— Grindelwald. — Tom uświadamia sobie, że to musi być on. Biją od niego fale magii tak potężnej, że aż ciężko oddychać. 

Czarodziej uśmiecha się drapieżnie.

— W rzeczy samej — potwierdza. — Postanowiłem, że wpadnę i podzielę się wiedzą? Bo chyba chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego udało ci się tak wiele, ale zarazem wszystko zepsułeś? Nie w eliksirze tkwił problem, to bezużyteczne smocze łajno.

Tom odgarnia mokre włosy do góry i uśmiecha się szyderczo.

— Ach tak? — pyta. — Więc jaka jest twoja teoria?

— Nie teoria, och nie… to potwierdzona teza. Jesteś znajomy z terminem bratnich dusz, prawda?

— Ja i Harry… — Tom od razu łączy wszystkie kropki. — Skąd wiesz? — pyta ostro, bo sam Tom nie miał o tym pojęcia aż do teraz. W takim razie skąd Grindelwald posiada taką wiedzę?

— Jestem potężnym czarownikiem, znam największe sekrety tego świata, wiem jak działa magia dusz aż zbyt dobrze. I mogę się tym wszystkim z tobą podzielić.

— Za jaką cenę? — pyta Tom, bo nie jest głupi.

— Za posłuszeństwo.

Prosta odpowiedź, ale jak bardzo błędna. Tom uśmiecha się wrednie, po czym wstaje, otrzepując brudne spodnie (co nie daje za wiele, bo są posklejane błotem).

— Jesteś naiwny, jeśli myślisz, że się na to zgodzę. — Te słowa przypominają mu o Harrym, więc jego humor pogarsza się jeszcze bardziej.

— Odmowa ma swoją cenę — stwierdza sucho Grindelwald. 

— Zapłacę ją z radością, a teraz przestań mi przeszkadzać.

Tom zaczyna zbierać swoje przemoczone rzeczy.

— Trzynastolatek i tyle ikry, tyle złości i rozczarowań… Jeszcze do mnie przyjdziesz. 

Smith pozostawia Grindelwalda bez odpowiedzi, po prostu milczy, czekając aż czarnoksiężnikowi się znudzi i nie odejdzie. Co ten po chwili robi, mówiąc jeszcze:

— Baw się dobrze w Hogwarcie.

Tom ma teraz większe problemy na głowie: musi sprawdzić sytuację w sierocińcu, a potem zaplanować jak przeprosić Harry’ego, by naprawić ich przyjaźń, bo on nie poddaje się tak łatwo. Gdyby miał wlać mu amortencję do gardła, to odzyska to, co mieli razem. 


	29. 24. Egoiści

_ To chyba najgorętsze lato świata _ , myśli Harry, leżąc na podłodze. Wszystko go boli, ale panuje zbytnia duchota, by spać na łóżku wśród prześcieradeł, gdzie jest miękko. Potrzebuje nie myśleć o obitych żebrach i sińcu pod okiem, ale gdy tylko zamknie oczy, widzi długie cienie, charczenie i przerażone spojrzenie Toma. Nie może spać, bo śni, ale nie może też być na jawie, która odznacza się bólem — nigdzie nie znajduje ukojenia. 

Czym odwrócić uwagę? Jak sprawić, żeby ten głupi mózg przestał skupiać się na wkurzonym wuju Vernoni?. Na darmo przecież jechał na dworzec i zmarnował drogie paliwo na dziwadło, które nie raczyło się nawet pojawić. Na bólu? Na martwych rodzicach, którzy nigdy nie wrócą? Nigdy. To słowo przeraża nieskończonością, którą oznacza. Na martwym przyjacielu i jego bezsensownej śmierci? Na… Tomie?

Samo imię wywołuje uczucia, których Harry nie potrafi dokładnie określić. Czy to złość? Żal? Smutek? A może poczucie beznadziejności, że ich przyjaźń przypadła na dobre? Że Harry zawiódł i nie zdołał go uratować? Albo to wszystko da się czuć na raz? Jakiś idiota wziął garść tego, szczyptę tego i wsypał mu to gówno do serca, a teraz Harry musi borykać się takim ogromem skomplikowanych emocji?

Przewraca się na bok, kładzie rękę pod głowę i zamyka oczy. Jutro czeka go kolejny pracowity dzień, nie może marnować energii na myślenie o tym idiocie. Koniec. 

Rano okazuje się, że duszna noc przyniosła upalny dzień. Pot wręcz skwierczy na skórze, więc Harry oblewa się wodą z węża, gdy podlewa kwiatki. Potem idzie zrobić śniadanie. Podkrada trochę bekonu dla siebie, gdy nikt nie widzi i rozkoszuje się smakiem smażonego mięsa, mieszając szpatułką jajka.

Stara się być jak cień, kiedy nakłada jajecznicę i potem gdy kładzie patelnię z deską na stół.

— Mało soli — narzeka wuj; gdy przeżuwa jego wąsy trzęsą się zabawnie.

— Podaj sól — poleca ciotka Petunia, zniecierpliwiona machając ręką. 

Harry zaciska rękę na szklanej solniczce. Chciałby cisnąć buteleczką w blondwłosą głowę kobiety, patrzeć jak kryształki rozpryskują się na błyszczącą podłogę, ale odgania gniew, kładzie sól na stole i wraca do robienia grzanek. Tylko pogorszyłby tym swoją już opłakaną sytuację. 

Ciotka Petunia jest na diecie, więc zostawia na talerzu dwa plastry, które Harry szybko zjada nad śmietnikiem, do którego miał je wyrzucić. Potem, gdy Dursleyowie już się rozchodzą po domu, siada na podłodze i czuje do siebie obrzydzenie. 

Liczy się przetrwanie, wszystko, żeby tylko wrócić do Hogwartu. Zresztą Syriusz mówił, że go zabierze, a Harry desperacko trzyma się tej myśli. Gdy jego ojciec chrzestny uporządkuje już wszystkie sprawy, zjawi się tu i go uratuje. Zupełnie jak rycerz księżniczkę, tylko Harry nie posiada żadnej tiary.

Podłogi świecą czystością, kiedy Harry wreszcie pada zmęczony na twarz. Pościel wydaje się przyjemnie chłodna, ale wytchnienie nie trwa długo.

— Pamiętaj, że wieczorem trzeba jeszcze raz podlać rabaty! — krzyczy z dołu ciotka Petunia. — My jedziemy na basen!

Drzwi trzaskają, a Harry może odetchnąć ulgą, bo wreszcie jest sam. Bierze te otwarte słodycze, które można zjeść w taki sposób, że Dudley się nie pozna, że część jego zapasów zniknęła. Z paczkami chipsów i ciastek siada przed telewizorem, oglądając jakiś głupi teleturniej o klaunie, który przewraca się na monocyklu wśród śmiechów widowni. 

Potem sprząta po sobie, dokładnie zacierając ślady. Gdy sprawdza pod kanapą, czy nie przegapił jakiś okruszków, ktoś puka do drzwi.

Serce Harry’ego zamiera. Czy to…? Nie, niemożliwe. Otwiera drzwi i to samo robi z ustami. Po chwili je zamyka i ponownie otwiera, bo zupełnie nie wie, co powiedzieć.

— Cześć, Harry — mówi Hermiona, a Ginny obok niej szczerzy się szeroko. 

Długie brązowe włosy dziewczyna ma związane w wysoki kucyk, a spodenki z wysokim stanem i niebieskim paskiem wyglądają na niej dziwnie. Albo to po prostu Harry nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego widoku.

Ginny z kolei nadal upiera się, że w krótkich włosach jej lepiej, więc ma dwa sterczące mini warkoczyki błyszczące jak miedź na pełnym słońcu. 

— Co ty robicie? — pyta zdziwiony, mrugając. Poprawia połamane (znowu) okulary i wpatruje się w dwie czarownice ubrane najbardziej po mugolsku jak się da. Może to on coś źle widzi?

— Przyszłyśmy cię wyciągnąć! Wiesz, że w Surrey jest zajebista pizzeria? — Ginny okręca warkoczyka wokół palca. 

— Sprawdziłam, ma świetne recenzje — dodaje Hermiona.

Z szerokimi uśmiechami dziewczyny łapią Harry’ego pod ramiona i wyciągają z domu. Nawet nie zdąży zamknąć drzwi na klucz, nie dają mu tyle czasu. Idzie wciśnięty między dwie rozgadane przyjaciółki, a z każdym krokiem, czuje się coraz lżejszy. Szczęśliwszy. To miłe, że żadna nie wypytuje, dlaczego ma limo pod okiem, po prostu skupiają się na tym, by ta wizyta podniosła go na duchu.

Ser na pizzy ciągnie się, Ginny ociera podbródek z sosu i od razu sięga po kolejny kawałek. Kelner nie przestaje się wpatrywać w Hermionę, gdy przynosi im zimne napoje.

— To przez te odsłonięte ciało — śmieje się Ginny. Wymownie spogląda na falbaniastą bluzkę Hermiony, której rękawy to zwiewny, biały materiał niezasłaniający ramion. — Kusisz.

Granger rumieni się i ucieka wzrokiem. 

— Mam powiedzieć, że jestem twoim chłopakiem? 

Obie dziewczyny robią zgodne “ooo”, jakby był jakimś uroczym króliczkiem spotkanym na łące, a Harry siada naburmuszony i pije swoją lemoniadę. 

— To słodkie — mówi Hermiona, dolewając oliwy na pizzę. Wyciera palce w serwetkę i spogląda na niego przyjaźnie. — Ale on tylko się patrzy. Mam nadzieję. — Wzrusza ramionami i wraca do jedzenia pizzy.

— Więc… — zaczyna Harry, spoglądając po swoich przyjaciółkach. — Poznam powód waszej wizyty?

— Już masz nas dość? — Ginny unosi rude brwi znad kawałka pizzy pełnego rukoli. 

— Po prostu liczył na Toma. — Dziewczyny wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i psotne uśmiechy.

Harry nie przyzna się, nawet przed sobą mu wstyd, ale naprawdę chciał zobaczyć Toma. Tak jak rok temu przy sytuacji z Marge, gdy otworzył drzwi, a on za nimi stał. Czy nie mogą wrócić do tamtych czasów? Do tamtych łatwiejszych czasów.

— Tom by nie przyszedł — mówi cicho, wpatrując się w dno szklanki. Lemoniada jest jasnożółta z liśćmi mięty, które pływają na górze; kostki lodu już dawno się roztopiły. 

— Nie gadaj, pokłóciliście się? — Oczy Ginny to dwa wielkie, brązowe spodki.

— Pokłócili, nie do wiary — mówi Hermiona. — Co zrobił?

— Dlaczego od razu myślcie, że to on coś zrobił? Może to ja? — Harry postanawia, że wypieranie się nie ma sensu, gdy widzi te sceptyczne spojrzenia posyłane przez dziewczyny. 

— To harpia, nie wypuściłby cię ze swoich szponów dobrowolnie — mówi Ginny.

— Ale to definitywnie koniec — kontynuuje Harry, bawiąc się swoją słomką w żółte paski. — Tym razem przesadził. 

— Może nie powinnam — zaczyna Hermiona — ale się cieszę. Wiem, że ty widziałeś w nim dobro, ale on w jednej chwili owinął sobie młodsze roczniki Slytherinu wokół palca; jakby ich zaczarował. 

— Taa… — Harry dalej bawi się słomką. Gdy w końcu unosi wzrok spojrzenie Hermiony jest ciepłe i przyjacielskie. Dziewczyna sięga przez stół i ściska rękę Pottera. 

— Jesteśmy z tobą — mówi z uczuciem.

— Teraz możemy go obgadywać we trójkę. — Oczy Ginny świecą się niebezpiecznie. — Na przykład… 

— Boi się latać — rzuca Harry.

— To nie jest powód, by się śmiać — odpowiada Hermiona, zakładając ręce na piersi.

— Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że sama nie umiesz i się boisz. — Ginny trąca ją łokciem i zwraca się w stronę Harry’ego z psotnym uśmiechem. — Co jeszcze? Jakieś żenujące przypadłości? Niewygodni krewni?

— Jest sierotą. — Harry nie wie. czemu to zabrzmiało tak chłodno. 

Cała ta rozmowa mu nie pasuje; nie chce się naśmiewać z Toma. Ten rozdział, rozdział z Tomem, powinien zostać zamknięty. Tyle. Odwrócić się i nie oglądać za siebie, bo wtedy emocje powrócą, a Harry popełni kolejny błąd jak wybaczenie mordercy. 

— Och. Zapomniałam. — Uśmiech Ginny gaśnie. 

— Lody na koszt firmy? — Znikąd zjawia się kelner, ratując sytuację. Nie daje im dojść do słowa, po prostu stawia cztery małe pucharki lodów waniliowych z musem malinowym. 

Potem idą ciepłym asfaltem, a powietrze pachnie zbożem i kurzem. Gwiazdy świecą mocno, Ginny biega na boso, a Hermiona śmieje się szczerze. Harry idzie z nimi, z każdym krokiem, czując ulatującą radość. Dursleyowie pewnie już wrócili. Czekają, by się nad nim poznęcać.

— O, cholera — mówi Hermiona, która wyciąga z kieszeni spodni paragon. — Napisał swój numer. 

— Powinienem był powiedzieć, że jestem twoim chłopakiem — śmieje się Harry, a Hermiona uderza go lekko pięścią w ramię. 

— Ech… — Chowa rachunek do kieszeni. — Może zadzwonię.

Ginny parska śmiechem.

— Jasne, już to widzę. 

— A zakład?

— Dajesz. 

Dziewczyny przez chwilę mierzą się spojrzeniami. Bosa Ginny i Hermiona w jasnych sandałach. Są już blisko numeru cztery, więc Harry przełyka gulę w gardle. 

— Dziękuję — mówi. 

Wyciąga rękę, by pomachać, ale Hermiona przytula go mocno, ciepłym, przyjacielskim uściskiem.

— Trzymaj się, jeszcze się spotkamy. — Szept owiewa ucho. 

— Musisz wpaść do nas, mama umiera, żeby cię spotkać — dorzuca Ginny i czochra Harry’ego po głowie. 

Harry chyli się i ucieka z uśmiechem.

— Dziękuję — powtarza, bo jest wdzięczny za tę chwilę szczęścia. — Do zobaczenia!

Wuj oczywiście na niego czeka, chociaż przez sekundę Harry miał nadzieję, że uda się uniknąć. Na szczęście kończy się na krzykach, Vernon chyba sam się siebie przestraszył ostatnio, gdy Harry popchnięty upadł ze schodów. Wściekłość wuja nadal tam jest, ale zamknięta pod warstwą tłuszczu.

Harry zostaje wrzucony do pokoju, a drzwi zaryglowane. Chłopak siada na łóżku i uśmiecha się ze smutkiem. Czy to normalne, że nawet w takiej chwili w jakiś dziwny sposób tęskni za Tomem?

Śni o tamtym dniu. Rozkładające się ciało Lily Potter podchodzi do niego powoli, chybocząc się na kościstych nogach. Popękana skóra naciągnięta na kości policzkowe mieni się od czarnych łez, a ręka próbuje dosięgnąć Harry’ego. Jego wzrok spoczywa na żółtych, popękanych paznokciach. To nie są paznokcie matki, a potwora. 

Tom stoi obok, kieruje trupem, a oczy świecą się krwistą czerwienią. Uśmiecha się drapieżnie, gdy posyła trupa w stronę Harry’ego; z ziemi wychodzi kolejna ręka.

Jego ojciec. 

Harry zamyka oczy. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. NIE! Tego nie zniesie. Czy Tom może przestać? Niech już przestanie. Czy nie może być normalny? Niech nie będzie Tomem, tylko tym, kim Harry chce. Wyidealizowaną wersją jego przyjaciela, bez wad, bez tych potworności — zwykły chłopak, który lubi latać. Jak Harry. Zupełnie jak Harry. 

Jednak Tom we śnie chyli głowę, wzywając armię trupów. Maszerują w równym tempie w stronę Harry’ego. Bo Tom taki jest, ma wady. A Harry nie potrafił ich zaakceptować i próbował go zmienić na siłę, zamiast zaakceptować prosty fakt — są zbyt różni, by być przyjaciółmi. 

Rano jak zwykle przyrządza śniadanie, choć tym razem robi to z wielkimi cieniami pod oczami. Wuj Vernon wychodzi do pracy, Petunia do przyjaciółki na ploteczki, a Dudley idzie do pokoju, gdzie zamierza spędzić cały dzień, grając na konsoli. 

Dzwonek do drzwi przeszywa Harry’ego na wskroś. Czy to…? Z nadzieją otwiera drzwi (chociaż nie powinien, nie może być taki naiwny, rzeczywistość to nie bajka, Tom nie pojawi się na zawołanie). 

Syriusz uśmiecha się szeroko, a za nim stoją Remus z Tonks. Kobieta przeciska się do przodu ze słowami:

— Zabieramy cię! Zbieraj się!

— To moja kwestia — warczy w jej stronę Syriusz, ale szybko ponownie przywdziewa uśmiech. 

— Naprawdę? 

Harry nie pyta jak, po co, gdzie. Po prostu biegnie na górę, bierze kufer i wraca szczęśliwy i pełen ekscytacji na nową przygodę.

— Nie chcesz się pożegnać? — Lupin spogląda na dobytek Harry’ego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Wujostwa nie ma. Zresztą i tak by ich to nie obeszło. Idziemy? — zwraca się w stronę Syriusza, który tak samo jak on emanuje dziecięcym wręcz podekscytowaniem.

— Luniek, weź kufer, my z młodym złapiemy Błędnego Rycerza. 

— Remus jest silny — szepcze Tonks konspiracyjnym szeptem w stronę Harry’ego, a ten parska śmiechem, widząc jej poważną minę. — Nawet jak na wilkołaka.

— Teraz to przesadziłaś — dochodzi ich głos Remusa z wnętrza domu. 

— Wilkołaczy słuch. — Tonks kiwa głową, jak detektyw, który potwierdza wcześniej podejrzewane fakty. 

— Gotowy na wyrwanie się z tego bagna? — Syriusz kładzie rękę na ramieniu Harry’ego.

— Gówna raczej. — Harry przewraca oczami.

Syriusz zaczyna się śmiać, co jest tak bliskie szczekania psa, że Harry mimowolnie uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Nie będziesz mieć problemów z Dumbledorem, Ministerstwem? — pyta, przypatrując się beztroskiej twarzy ojca chrzestnego. 

Black zdecydowanie wygląda lepiej; przybrał na wadze, dzięki czemu policzki nie są już zapadnięte. Zniknęły też cienie pod oczami, a włosy wreszcie nie przypominają ptasiego gniazda; wręcz się błyszczą. Porównując ich dwóch to Harry wygląda na bardziej zaniedbanego z odstającymi łokciami, posklejanymi taśmą okularami i limem pod okiem (ledwo już widocznym, ale jednak). 

— Już mam problemy z Ministerstwem, zresztą — w szarych oczach pojawiają się psotne iskierki — śmiem twierdzić, że nikt nie nie zorientuje, że cię zabraliśmy. Grimmauld Place ma świetne zabezpieczenie, czarna magia i te sprawy; będziesz bezpieczny z byłym aurorem. — Poklepuje się po piersi z szelmowskim uśmiechem, wyciąga różdżkę i macha nią energicznie. 

Wystarczy raz, a na ulicę zajeżdża dwupiętrowy autobus.

— Wskakuj. — Wskazuje ręką na drzwi, w których stoi pryszczaty konduktor. — Lunieeeek! Chodźże!

— A jak Dursleyowie poinformują dyrektora? — zastanawia się Harry.

— Nie zaprzątaj sobie głowy głupotami. — Syriusz beztrosko macha ręką. 

— A jak jakiś mugol cię rozpozna? Byłeś w mugolskich wiadomościach. Rozpozna i wezwie policję, a oni poinformują Ministerstwo?

— Za dużo się przejmujesz. Głęboki wdech i wsiadaj. Luniek, no! 

— Zostawialiśmy karteczkę, że Harry spędzi resztę wakacji u czarodziejskiej rodziny. Chciałam napisać, że resztę życia, ale Remus zabronił, bo to niby dziecinne. — Tonks wystawia Lupinowi język.

Mężczyzna przewraca oczami i schyla się, by złożyć na ustach pomalowanych ciemnofioletową szminką pocałunek. 

Podróż Błędnym Rycerzem okazuje się kwestią przeżycia i wymaga zachowania odpowiedniej równowagi, bo jeden błąd może kosztować upadkiem i rozwaloną głową. Syriusz kompletnie nie przejmuje się, że siedzi wśród czarodziejów; zakłada okulary przeciwsłoneczne i rozsiada się wygodnie, rozchylając nogi. Remus rzuca mu zmartwione spojrzenia, a Tonks trochę chichocze pod nosem, a potem robi minę twardzielki i próbuje udawać Syriusza. Lupin wzdycha zrezygnowany. 

Podróż nie trwa długo, po pięciu minutach wysiadają na jakiejś ulicy w Londynie.

— Nie wysiądziemy na Grimmauld Place, aż tak ryzykować nie będziemy — tłumaczy Lupin. — Teleportowałeś się już z kimś, Harry?

— Nie — odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą. 

— Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. Chodź! — Tonks wyciąga bladą rękę z czarnymi paznokciami. 

Potem jest wciągające uczucie, jakby ktoś skręcał go i przeciskał przez wąską rurę. Harry’emu brak oddechu, gdy pada na trawnik, ma ochotę zwymiotować. Odkaszluje i podnosi się, czując ból głowy.

— Czy następnym razem możemy użyć miotły? — pyta, czując nieprzyjemne zawirowania w żołądku.

— Jeszcze to pokochasz. — Tonks wydaje się pewna swoich słów. Z uśmiechem spogląda przed siebie i podpiera się pod boki.

— Szczerze wątpię — odpowiada Harry, bo nadal czuje wirowanie w głowie.

W tej chwili Syriusz pojawia się przy jego boku wraz z Remusem taszczącym kufer. 

— Dom Łapy znajduje się na Grimmauld Place 12 — mówi, po czym spogląda na Harry’ego. — Teraz powtórz.

— Dom Łapy znajduje się na Grimmauld Place 12. — Jak tylko kończy wypowiadać te słowa, magia zaczyna się dziać, a przed oczami ukazuje się wysoki dom. — Magia. — Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatruje się w kamienicę z wieloma oknami.

— Zaklęcie Fideliusa, mówiąc dokładniej. — Syriusz rusza w stronę drzwi. — Ale i tak drzwi otworzą się tylko dla mnie, Remusa i mojej drogiej kuzynki. 

— Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony — rzuca Remus, który wchodzi do środka.

— Z ust mi to wyjąłeś, przyjacielu. Ale spokojnie — zwraca się w stronę Harry’ego — ciebie też dodamy. 

W środku jest ciemno, dopóki Syriusz nie zapala różdżką szeregu świateł na ścianach. Boazeria mieni się w wątłym blasku, a Harry chłonie widok długiego korytarza i wielkich, zdobionych schodów. 

— To jest twój dom? — pyta trochę przytłoczony bogactwem i przepychem. 

— Ta… — Syriusz drapie się po głowie. — Rodzice kochali ekstrawagancję i popisywanie się majątkiem. Na szczęście ich fascynacja dotyczyła też magii, więc to chyba najbezpieczniejszy dom w Anglii.

— Zrobię kakao — informuje Lupin, stawia kufer koło schodów i rusza do kuchni

— Bo posprzątaliśmy — rzuca Tonks, która idzie za swoim chłopakiem. — Jest czysto i spokojnie można gotować, nie bojąc się o ludzką gałkę oczną w spiżarni czy truciznę w butelce na mleko.

— My sprzątaliśmy, ty robiłaś większy bałagan — kąśliwie odpowiada Black.

— Winna wszystkich zarzutów. — Różowowłosa kobieta odwraca się, składa teatralny ukłon i ucieka do Remusa, potykając się przy tym o sznurówki wysokich butów. 

— Musisz zobaczyć swój pokój. Stworku, zabierz bagaż Harry’ego!

Pomarszczony skrzat domowy pojawia się z głośnym trzaskiem.

— Kolejny plugawiec w domu mojej pani. Och, moja biedna pani… Co ona by powiedziała na takie bezeceństwa? Serce by jej pękło z rozpaczy. Moja biedna pani… — narzeka chrapliwym głosem, ale posłusznie pstryka palcami i znika wraz z kufrem Harry’ego.

— Czy to…? — Harry nadal ma przed oczami pomarszczone, stare stworzenie; chociaż już zniknęło, to jego wygląd wbija się w pamięć. 

— Skrzat domowy, tak. Należał do mojej matki i cierpi na syndrom sztokholmski czy inne gówno. A teraz chodź! Transmutowaliśmy ci super łóżko i masz nawet duże biurko, by odrabiać lekcje. Remus się uparł, bo przecież nadal jest twoim nauczycielem i musisz mieć warunki, by napisać jakiś esej, co wam zadał.

Sypialnia znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze, więc docierają do niej szybko. Harry po drodze chłonie wzrokiem zdobione świeczniki i wzorzyste dywany.

— Nie chciałem, żeby była zbyt blisko mojej… ani tym bardziej Remusa i Dory. — Wzdryga się teatralnie, odwraca do Harry’ego i mruga zawadiacko. Otwiera drzwi i gestem zaprasza chłopaka do środka, udając lokaja. 

Harry wchodzi powoli, przygotowują się mentalnie przygotowując się na klauny wyskakujące z kolorowych pudeł czy inne szalone pomysły, na które może wpaść tylko Syriusz, jednak wita go normalna sypialnia. Pierwsze, co zauważa, to wielkie łóżko z czarną pościelą. Jest naprawdę wysokie i wydaje się miękkie.

— Śmiało — zachęca Syriusz, widząc wzrok chrześniaka. 

Z lekkim wahaniem Harry siada na materacu.

— Jest świetne — mówi. — Dziękuję — dodaje, czując, że głos mu się łamie. 

Syriusz siada obok niego i obejmuje ramieniem, przyciągając do siebie. 

— To moja rola, nie było mnie tyle lat, czas to nadrobić. 

Harry rozgląda się po pokoju; są tu dwa wysokie okna, miękki, czerwony dywan, szafa i rzeczywiście szerokie biurko z krzesłem z miękkim obiciem. 

— Naprawdę ci się podoba? — dopytuje Syriusz.

Harry kiwa głową. 

— Serio. Jest super. 

Pod jednym oknem stoi zamknięty kufer. Harry zauważa, że parapety są szerokie, idealne do siedzenia i czytania magazynów o quidditchu. 

— Cieszę się. — Syriusz pociera ramię Harry’ego. — Rozgość się, a potem koniecznie zejdź do kuchni na kakao. Luniek już pewnie podgrzewa mleko. I zaradzimy jakimś eliksirem na to limo.

Harry zostaje sam, ale nie czuje się samotny. To doprawdy dziwne uczucie. Kładzie się na łóżko i rozkoszuje uczuciem pościeli. Materac jest naprawdę miękki, chciałoby się wstać i poskakać, ale aż tak dziecinny nie jest. Zresztą widać, że Syriusz naprawdę się starał, aby wszystko wyszło, więc nie zepsuje łóżka. 

Sama myśl o Syriuszu wywołuje fale ciepła, które rozchodzą się po ciele. Jego prawdziwa rodzina. Z Remusem i Tonks tworzą wręcz rodzinkę Adamsów. Harry wreszcie znalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi. 

Gdy schodzi na dół, grają w Eksplodującego Durnia przy parujących kubkach kakao, dopóki Tonks nie ucieka na nocną zmianę w Ministerstwie.

— Mamy urwanie głowy, kolejne zaginięcie — wzdycha, całuje Remusa w policzek macha im i wychodzi.

Lupin musi za nią pobiec, bo znajduje jej różdżkę na blacie w kuchni. Harry z Syriuszem przenoszą się do salonu, gdzie ogrzewani ogniem z kominka opowiadają historie z Hogwartu.

Gdy Harry wieczorem kładzie się spać, przepełnia go szczęście; z podekscytowania aż trudno mu zasnąć. 

Gdy rano schodzi na śniadanie, czuje zapach smażonego sera i kiełbasek, aż ślinka cieknie. Beatlesi grają na cały regulator, gdy Syriusz kręci się przy kuchni, podsmażając mięso z serem. 

— Jak się spało?

— Świetnie. — Harry pomija trudności z zasypianiem, nie będzie psuł Syriuszowi humoru. To taka miła odmiana wydziąc go uśmiechniętego i wręcz promieniującego szczęściem. 

— To świetnie. Kiełbaskę?

— Ja chcę kawy — mówi Remus, wchodząc do kuchni z potarganymi włosami i w brązowym szlafroku zarzuconym na piżamę.

— Dora śpi?

— Nocna zmiana, będzie odsypiać do południa i zje obiad na śniadanie. 

Przed Harrym zostaje postawiony talerz z dwoma brązowymi grzankami, kiełbaską i stopionym sercem.

— Kiełbaski à la Syriusz Black. Herbaty? Kakao?

— Herbaty.

— Jak ci się spało, Harry? — Remus nalewa z dzbanka czarnego napoju, wsypuje trzy łyżeczki cukru i wypija łyk z błogą miną.

— Już go o to pytałem! — odzywa się Syriusz, który wsypuje wysuszone liście do dużego, czerwonego kubka. 

— Dobrze — odpowiada z uśmiechem i zaczyna jeść. Uwielbia to uczucie, choć doświadcza go pierwszy raz. Ktoś zrobił mu śniadanie, to nie Harry je przyrządził, ale ktoś specjalnie dla niego. I to dlatego, że się o niego, o Harry’ego, troszczy. Z uśmiechem wgryza się w chrupiącą grzankę. 

— W ogóle Ginny Weasley zaprosiła mnie do Nory i pomyślałem… Może mógłbym tam wpaść? — Nigdy nie odważyłby się zapytać o to wuja Vernona, ale Syriusz jest opiekunem, ale zarówno przyjacielem.

— Weasleyowie? — Łapa marszczy brwi. — Znam Artura, więc to pewnie ojciec dziewczyny… W sumie czemu nie? Remus cię podrzuci. 

— Dzięki. — Zerka na Syriusza, by upewnić się, że ten nie jest zawiedziony słowami Harry’ego. W końcu tyle czasu spędził samotnie w Azkabanie, a teraz Harry w pewnym sensie go porzuca, by spotkać się z przyjaciółmi i poznać rodzinę Ginny. 

— Wszystko dla mojego chrześniaka. — Chochra go po włosach z tym swoim młodzieńczym uśmiechem.

Syriusz wydaje się nie przejmować słowami Harry’ego. Wraca do śpiewania  _ Hey, Jude _ i smażenia bekonu.

Herbata pachnie brzoskwiniami, a cały dom pachnie rodziną. Pierwszy dzień Harry spędza zwiedzając dom z Syriuszem. Mężczyzna opowiada anegdotki o swojej matce, bracie. Harry przyrzeka sobie, że musi powiedzieć Malfoyowi o tym, jak jego matka spadła z krętych schodów i, zrzucając winę na nogę trolla, próbowała wyłudzić słodycze za swoje nieszczęście, dopóki ojciec nie wytargał ją za ucho. Syriusz pokazuje mu zdjęcia pokaźnego kuzynostwa. Albumy mają swoją szufladę, Harry ma wrażenie, że Pani Black w głębi serca bardzo kochała swoją rodzinę, tylko nie potrafiła tego okazać na zewnątrz. 

Wieczorem Harry siada na parapecie w pokoju i wyciąga podręcznik do eliksirów. Nie ma Toma, który pomógłby mu z zadaniami — teraz jest skazany na swoją marną wiedzę. Jednak od miażdżenia ślimaków bardziej interesujący wydaje się park. Alejki oświetlone latarniami i…

Czy ma zwidy?

Nie, nie śni… prawda?

Podręcznik z eliksirów upada na podłogę, gdy Harry zrywa się i wybiega na zewnątrz; słyszy wodę, więc Syriusz bierze prysznic, pewnie nie zauważy. Nawet nie ogląda się, by sprawdzić, czy zamknął dobrze drzwi, Harry po prostu pędzi do parku, bo  _ on _ tam jest.

Gdy go wreszcie widzi; wyższego, w czarnej bluzie i trampkach, emocje opadają, ekscytacja znika. 

— Co tu robisz? — pyta z dłońmi włożonymi w kieszenie dżinsów. 

Gdzieś w pobliskich krzakach cykają świerszcze, noc jest ciepła i przyjemna, Tom wpatruje się w niego z czymś nieodgadnionym błyszczącym w granatowych oczach. 

— Tęskniłem — mówi, podchodząc bliżej. 

Coś gnije w sercu Harry’ego. Kiedyś też to usłyszał, to samo kłamstwo, z tych samych ust. Chce się cofnąć, ale zaciska pięści, podchodzi bliżej i wymierza Tomowi cios w szczękę. 


	30. 25. Mechanizm, jakim jest człowiek

W salonie przy ścianie w kwiecistą tapetę stoi pianino. Proste, drewniane, z pożółkłymi klawiszami. Pewnego razu jako dziecko usiadł, rozprostował dłonie i delikatnie położył palce na poszczególnych, wydzielonych segmentach. Gdy nacisnął, instrument ożył. A wraz z nim fragment duszy Toma. 

_ Mrugaj, mrugaj gwiazdko ma. Malutki pajączek. _ Był zmuszony grać te piosenki, bo inne były za trudne. Gdy rozbrzmiewały pierwsze dźwięki  _ Starego McDonalda _ , dzieciaki zlatywały się jak muchy do truchła, siadały wokół Toma i śpiewały, błagały by zagrał to czy tamto. Zawsze, ale to zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto domagał się  _ Over the hills and far away _ . Tom wtedy warczał, zamykał klapę i uciekał do pokoju. Potem nauczył się to wykorzystywać, naginać naiwność, ale to już inna historia. 

Teraz gra w tym maleńkim salonie przy mętnym świetle. Palce suną po klawiaturze, wygrywając symfonię jego duszy — to nostalgia, rozpacz i esencja surowej wściekłości.  _ Clair de Lune _ rozbrzmiewa powoli i starannie, Tom gubi trochę tempo, robi dłuższe pauzy, gdy jakiś palec się omsknie, ale udaje mu się oddać tę tęsknotę; w końcu sam ją czuje. Przeszywa jego wątłe ciało na wskroś. Czasami wręcz czuje jak niewidzialny sztylet tkwiący w sercu wbija się o cal głębiej z każdą kolejną myślą o Harrym.

— Cały dzień grasz — mówi Anna, stając za plecami Toma. Jest starsza, od dawna wtajemniczona, ale on i tak jej nie ufa.

Tom odrywa palce od klawiszy i kładzie je na kolanach, po czym odwraca się w stronę wysokiej blondynki w warkoczu luźno opadającym na ramię. Mugolka stoi z rękami założonymi na piersi; głupia i trochę naiwna, o wrażliwym sercu, ale jakże przydatna. 

— Co się stało?

— Dlaczego od razu coś się miało… — Przerywa, widząc wzrok chłopaka. Skruszona chyli głowę. — Przepraszam — mówi cicho — po prostu najmłodsze dzieci zobaczyły marmoladę truskawkową na swoich tostach i… czy muszę mówić, co się stało?

— Jakie straty? — Tom delikatnie zamyka klapę pianina i wstaje. 

— Dwójka płacze, mała Katie schowała się pod stołem i nie chce wyjść, a próby Wampirzycy tylko pogarszają sytuację. 

— Kto jej pozwolił gotować? — warczy Tom i zaciska pięści, by powstrzymać wybuch złości. Nie tej emocji teraz potrzebuje, musi przywdziać uśmiech i spokój, łagodność, by Katie wyszła spod tego pieprzonego stołu.

— Frankenstein poparzyła sobie rękę przy robieniu wczorajszej kolacji, myślałam, że Dennis ci powiedział. — Anna odwraca głowę, spogląda na okno przysłonięte białą firanką i wzdycha ciężko.

— To Dennis, oczywiście, że nie powiedział. Porozmawiam z nim później, teraz… — Tom spogląda na drzwi prowadzące na korytarz i po chwili rusza w stronę kuchni.

Na stole leżą nienaruszone grzanki, Fabian i Max ryczą, jakby ktoś zabrał im zabawki, Katie chlipie pod stołem, a Wampirzyca kuca, próbując sięgnąć długimi paznokciami po dziewczynkę. 

— Ja się tym zajmę — mówi Tom najłagodniej jak potrafi, chociaż wewnątrz buzuje znajoma wściekłość; siła chcąca zabić wszystko i wszystkich.

Kobieta prostuje się, jej pomarszczona twarz wygładza się trochę, gdy spogląda na Smitha z uśmiechem.

— Dziękuję, kochany, nie wiem, co ich dzisiaj napadło, naprawdę… — Wyciąga rękę, jakby chciała poklepać go po policzku, ale chyba coś w spojrzeniu chłopca mówi jej, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, więc cofa dłoń jak oparzona.

Po tych słowach wychodzi, pewnie po to, by wypić jakiś tani alkohol, a potem narzekać na migrenę. Tom zostaje sam w kuchni (nie licząc przerażonych dzieci) i przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy dobrze robi. Może jakiś inny sposób byłby odpowiedniejszy i nie wymagałby tak wiele zaangażowania z jego strony, tyle pracy i wysiłku. Ale wybranie teraz innej ścieżki, zniweczyłoby te lata pracy i wyrzeczeń, które poświęcił, by stworzyć tę społeczność.

Bierze talerze, wyrzucenie jedzenia byłoby marnotractwem, chowa do lodówki. Wtajemniczeni czy starsze dzieciaki, które umieją rozróżnić krew od dżemu, z chęcią zjedzą dodatkowe słodkie, bo słodycze w sierocińcu nie pojawiają się tak często. 

— Nie becz, głupia, tylko wyłaź. Zagram ci piosenkę. — W końcu zwraca się w stronę płaczącej dziewczynki.

— Chcę jeszcze ciastko — mówi Katie, wyczołgując się spod stołu. Płacz magicznie ustaje, choć Tom nie zrobił nic swoją mocą. — Czekoladowe — dodaje, ocierając zasmarkany nos. 

Tom wzdycha ciężko. Czy naprawdę istnieją ludzie, którzy dobrowolnie tworzą sobie takie bachory? Czy oni nie wiedzą, na co się piszą? Może właśnie dlatego, gdy orientują się, w jakim bagnie skończyli, oddają małe potwory do sierocińca? 

— Wy też, już koniec — zwraca się do płaczących chłopców, gdy trzyma już Katie w ramionach. Mała przylepa obejmuje go ramionami, a smarkami brudzi koszulkę. 

Po skończonej piosence Tom idzie do pokoju, ubiera bluzę i bierze pieniądze z portfela Frankensteina. 

— Wrócę późno — mówi do Anny. — Zajmij się wszystkim. 

Dziewczyna tylko się uśmiecha i macha, nie pyta, nie gani — w końcu jest tu od wykonywania jego poleceń. Nieposłuszeństwo skutkuje utratą przywilejów, a nikt nie chce stracić wygodnego życia, więc wszyscy tańczą, jak Tom im zagra. Tak już działają ludzie — najgłupsze i najprostsze maszyny świata. Wystarczy poznać marzenia, stworzyć iluzję, że tylko ty potrafisz je spełnić i już masz ich owiniętych wokół palca. Można też wybrać prostszą drogę i uzależnić od siebie, ale Tom uwielbia wyzwania. 

Tom wysiada na gorącej ulicy w Surrey, od asfaltu aż paruje, chociaż już wieczór. Jednakowe domki ciągną się po obu stronach drogi. Ich mugolskość wzbudza w Tomie silne uczucie pogardy. Zaciska zęby, by nie unieść się gniewem. Wszystko w tym krajobrazie mu przeszkadza, a w pobliżu nie ma Harry’ego, by ukoić złość. 

Puka do drzwi pod numerem czwartym. Otwiera je blonynka w szlafroku w kwiaty i kolorowych papilotach na głowie. Wygląda po prostu komicznie. 

— Nic od ciebie nie kupię — warczy na przywitanie. 

— Dobry wieczór i dla pani. — Tom uśmiecha się swoim najładniejszym i najsztuczniejszym uśmiechem, który potrafi działać cuda. — Musiała zajść pomyłka, bo ja nic nie sprzedaję. Jestem przyjacielem Harry’ego Pottera i przy…

Drzwi zostają zatrzaśnięte mu przed nosem. Odgłos jeszcze chwilę pobrzmiewa w uszach. Tom zaciska usta, wypuszcza powoli powietrze z ust. 

_ Zachowaj spokój, emocje to najgorszy doradca _ , myśli i puka ponownie. 

Kobieta otwiera drzwi gwałtownie z wykrzywionymi wargami.

— Co chcesz? Chłopaka nie ma. 

Nie ma? Jak to nie ma? Ktoś go porwał? Jest chory? A może to tylko wymówka, by się z nim nie zobaczyć?

— Gdzie jest? — pyta spokojnie, choć chciałby zadać milion innych pytań.

— U jakiejś rodziny, takiej jak wy — wręcz wypluwa te słowa. — Dostałeś, co chciałeś, a teraz zmykaj i nie zawracaj głowy normalnym ludziom. 

— Miłego wieczoru! — krzyczy jeszcze za nią Tom, bo gra ciągle się toczy i niemądrze byłoby porzucać swój avatar. 

Więc rodzina czarodziei, tak? Ucieka przed nim? Jest pewny, że Harry poszedł z Syriuszem Blackiem. Słodki, naiwny Harry… Tom zaciska pięści i odchodzi spod domu z srebrzystą czwórką przyczepioną do ściany. 

Gdzie Black może mieszkać? Nie mógł kupić nowego domu, przecież wśród mugoli też jest poszukiwanym zbiegiem. A jeśli jakoś zaczarował mugola, wymazał mu pamięć? Nie. Musi okiełznać wyobraźnię, bo za chwilę będzie miał tysiące możliwości, a kolejne rozwiązanie będzie bardziej absurdalne od poprzedniego. Napisze do Malfoya, matka tego idioty to kuzynka Blacka, powinna mieć jakieś księgi rodowe o ich siedzibach. 

Tom zacznie od tego, że sprawdzi je wszystkie. 

**∞**

List od Draco przychodzi z samego rana wraz z paczuszką z trzema książkami. Tom od razu zaczyna je przeglądać, choć powinien odbyć rozmowę z Dennisem. To może poczekać, Harry jest ważniejszy od idioty, który nie wykonał prostego polecenia. 

Dlatego całe przedpołudnie spędza na przeglądaniu rodowych artefaktów Blacków, ich historii i zawiłych powiązań z goblinami. Jedno miejsce, rodowa siedziba tego szlachetnego rodu, wydaje się obiecujące. 

Grimmauld Place. 

Do celu dociera pod wieczór. Ulicę znajduje bez problemu. Tak samo jak numer dziesiąty, jedenasty… i trzynasty. Nie ma dwunastego. Tom nie jest mugolem, więc powinien być w stanie widzieć dom czarodziejów. Chyba że ma inne zabezpieczenia niż Hogwart czy boisko do Mistrzostw Quidditcha.

Robi się ciemno, Tom siada na ławce w pobliskim parku i zastanawia się, co zrobić. Udać się do kolejnego domu? Z drugiej strony to, że ten budynek jest magicznie chroniony może oznaczać, że Harry tam jest. 

Siedzi tam przez parę minut, ale ostatecznie wstaje i właśnie wtedy go widzi. Wręcz biegnie do niego. Jego Harry. Zarumieniony, w naprawionych okularach i pełen emocji, których Tom nie potrafi rozpoznać. Czy to tęsknota? A może szczęście? Albo jednak… wściekłość?

— Co tu robisz? — pyta. 

Dłonie chowa w kieszeniach, a Tom nawet nie myśli, pozwala, by emocje wzięły górę. 

— Tęskniłem — mówi. Robi krok do przodu, bo jest za daleko, a chce móc spojrzeć w te oczy, które świecą teraz wściekłością. 

Zanim Tom zdąży powiedzieć coś jeszcze, Harry bierze zamach i uderza go pięścią w szczękę. Głowa aż się przekręca lekko. 

— O, Merlinie…! Ale to świetne uczucie! — mówi Harry z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji, a Tom spogląda na niego z wyrzutem. — Mogłem zrobić to wcześniej.

— Za co? — pyta, pocierając piekące miejsce. Nie, żeby bolało tak bardzo, to bardziej świadomość, że to Harry, jego Harry, go uderzył.

— Jeszcze się pytasz? Chyba chcesz dostać jeszcze raz. — Unosi podbródek, jakby rzucał wyzwanie do walki.

— Nie znasz powiedzenia? — Tom uśmiecha się drapieżnie. — Gdy uderzysz prawnika, ten nadstawia drugi policzek, żeby zebrać lepszy materiał dowodowy.

— Problem w tym, że ty nie jesteś prawnikiem.

— Ale mógłbym być. Cholernie dobrym. 

— Adwokatem diabła — parska Harry, ale potem ponownie się chmurzy i odwraca wzrok. Tom nie wie, co zrobił źle, przecież tak dobrze mu szło, Harry prawie się uśmiechnął i rozmawiał z nim tak jak zwykł kiedyś. — Więc powiesz mi, czego chcesz? Nie mam całego dnia.

— Jest wieczór — przypomina Tom. Latarnia obok nich rzuca wątłe światło, wabiąc ćmy.

— Nawet nie zaczynaj — warczy Harry. — Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty z tobą rozmawiać, tym bardziej bawić się w te twoje gierki.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Dlaczego?! Jeszcze się pytasz? — Harry zaciska dłonie w pięści.

— Tak. — To raczej zły wybór odpowiedzi, bo zielone oczy, które Tom tak wielbi, iskrzą się od nieokiełznanego gniewu, jakby faktycznie wewnątrz płonął szmaragdowy ogień. 

— Pomyślmy! Może dlatego że nie potrafisz być człowiekiem, chociaż ja się tak starałem! — Harry przykłada rękę do piersi i spogląda na Toma i… och. Czy to są łzy?

— Też się starałem — odpowiada cicho Tom. — Próbowałem zachowywać się jak nakazują powszechnie akceptowalne normy, ale jestem jednostką, która się wyłamuje, nie rozumiesz? Nie wtopię się w tłum, w końcu jestem pierdolonym Voldemortem! — Rozkłada ręce i mimowolnie uśmiecha się szeroko. Jak szaleniec, którym jest w oczach przyjaciela (bo Tom już zawsze będzie go za niego uważał). Jeśli chodzi o Harry’ego, to Tom zawsze będzie szaleńcem.

— Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy, że to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. 

Tom odgarnia włosy i wzdycha ciężko. Czy dla Harry’ego wszystko musi być takie proste i czarno-białe? Zawsze wie, które wyjście wybrać, bojąc się poznać głębiej znaczenie drugiej opcji, bo wtedy wybór mógłby już nie być taki oczywisty. 

— I może to był błąd. Nie wymażesz tego, kim jestem. Nie tak łatwo zmienić człowieka — rzuca gorzko Tom i obserwuje reakcję Harry’ego.

Potter pociąga nosem i ociera łzy. Tom naprawdę ma tego dość. Nie mogą już się pogodzić i mieć to wszystko za sobą?

— Tak trudno jest ci być dobrym człowiekiem?

Tom naprawdę ma ochotę przewrócić oczami. Nie robi tego tylko dlatego, że Harry wpatruje się w niego z czymś na kształt nadziei. 

— Nie ma dobra i zła, jest tylko…

— Władza i potęga? — pyta Harry, a jego głos brzmi jakoś dziwnie, jakby z oddali. — Czytałem, że to jedno z powiedzonek Voldemorta.

— Chciałem powiedzieć  _ życie _ , ale to miłe, że aż tak się mną interesujesz, żeby czytać stare artykuły o Voldemorcie. 

Tom trochę żałuje ostrej odpowiedzi, widząc zraniony wzrok Harry’ego, ale to głupie uczucie szybko znika. Nie może pozwolić, by emocje nim kontrolowały — wtedy może ujawnić prawdziwego siebie, a Harry z pewnością by tego nie chciał.

— Czyli co? Przyszedłeś tu, żeby mnie przekonać, że nie jesteś złym człowiekiem? Że nie zabiłeś Colina i R-rona — teraz Harry płacze otwarcie — ani nie robiłeś eksperymentów na ciele mojej mamy?

— Nie jestem zły, żaden ze mnie Hitler. — Tom wzrusza ramionami. — Ale chciałem opowiedzieć swoją wersję wydarzeń, wytłumaczyć…

— Zmanipulować mnie. Jak człowiek, który skopał psa i daje mu przekąskę, żeby zbudować zaufanie i potem skopać ponownie? Bo Harry jest taki naiwny, wybaczy, jak usłyszy skruchę. Wiesz co? — Marszczy oczy, przez co wydają się zimne jak lód. — Naiwny Harry umarł wtedy na cmentarzu.

Mugolka, która przechodzi obok nich z pudlem na smyczy, spogląda na nich dziwnie, po czym przyspiesza, a brązowy kucyk podryguje z każdym pospiesznym krokiem. 

— Nie gadaj głupot — mówi Tom. — To był nieudany eksperyment, za co przepraszam, ale wiesz, że twoja matka już była martwa? Nie zmieniłem tego stanu.

— Ty naprawdę się prosisz, abym cię walnął jeszcze raz. — Harry spogląda na niego jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tom to powiedział. — Odkopaliśmy ją! Wyciągnęliśmy ciało! Musiałem ją zranić, by cię uratować! 

— My — mówi cicho Tom, po czym powtarza głośniej: — My. Nie ja, ale my. 

— To był twój pomysł — odparowuje zarzuty Harry.

— Ale ty się zgodziłeś.

Przez chwilę Harry milczy, ale słowa, które wypowiada potem, łamią serce Toma na niezliczoną ilość kawałków. 

— Przyznaję — mówi ściśniętym głosem. — Byłem naiwny i się zgodziłem. Ale mówiłem ci, już taki nie jestem. Muszę przestać ci ufać, bo inaczej skończę jak… — Harry urywa, ale Tom dokładnie wie, co miał na myśli.

— Jak ja? — dopowiada. — Naprawdę tak źle o mnie myślisz?

— Próbowałem sobie wmawiać, że nie jesteś potworem, kurczowo trzymałem się tej myśli, wierzyłem w ciebie, że możesz być dobry. Raz po raz mnie zawodziłeś. Człowiek robi się tym po prostu zmęczony, wiesz? Dlatego… — Harry’emu głos się łamie, przerywa i głośno zaczerpuje powietrza. — Dlatego to koniec. 

— Koniec? — Tom nie rozumie. Znaczy podejrzewa, co Harry ma na myśli, ale każda cząstka w nim zaprzecza, że to nie może być prawda.

— Tak, definitywny koniec.

— Czego? — Głupie pytanie, ale Tom chwyta się ostatniej nadziei.

— Nas. — Harry odwraca wzrok. — Naszej przyjaźni — mówi jeszcze. Uśmiecha się pokracznie, sztucznie, zupełnie jak nie Harry, po czym odchodzi. Tak po prostu. Jakby to było takie łatwe.

Tom od razu przypomina sobie Komnatę Tajemnic. Wtedy Harry też go porzucił, ale potem w końcu wrócił, porozmawiali szczerze, Tom obiecał, Harry zapewnił, a teraz… Teraz jest Tom stojący sam w parku, wpatrujący się w oddalającą się sylwetkę jego jedynego przyjaciela. 

Przez chwilę jeszcze przebywa w parku, trochę siedzi na ławce, trochę spaceruje, jakby mając nadzieję, że Harry do niego wróci. Tak się oczywiście nie dzieje.

— I kto tu jest naiwny? — zadaje ciche pytanie w pustkę, po czym idzie na autobus. 

Siada na końcu, opiera głowę o zimną szybę. Zaczyna padać deszcz, a krople spływają po szkle jak łzy — Tom nie potrafi zapłakać nad utraconą przyjaźnią, niech więc świat płacze za niego.

Gdy wchodzi do budynku sierocińca, zauważa, że w salonie pali się jeszcze światło, choć jest już po północy i wszyscy powinni spać. Zamyka cicho drzwi i przekręca zamek.

— Tom? — Anna wychodzi z salonu ubrana w piżamę w kropki.

— Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać, idź spać — warczy i mija dziewczynę, aby wspiąć się po schodach na pierwsze piętro, gdzie znajduje się jego pokój. 

— Ach — mruczy dziewczyna, bawiąc się koniuszkami palców warkoczem. — Czyli ma ten humor. Lepiej wszystkich jutro ostrzec, bo polecą głowy — dodaje do siebie, a potem pomrukując melodię, idzie do kuchni zrobić sobie gorące mleko, bo kakao to luksus (i karta przetargowa, by skłonić najmłodszych do współpracy). 

Tom w tym czasie wpada do swojego pokoju i pada na łóżko, ukrywając twarz w wyświechtanej poduszce. Dziwne napięcie nie chce go opuścić, to tak jakby organizm mówił mu, że musi być gotowy do walki. Pytanie — jakiej? Walki o Harry’ego? Tę przecież właśnie przegrał.

Śmieje się w poduszkę. Jednak nie ma w tym ani krzty radości. Jest wreszcie sam, więc pozwala, by śmiech przerodził się w łzy. Nikt nie zobaczy tej chwili słabości. Nikt. To sekret schowany w najgłębszej części czarnego serca. 

Przekręca głowę i spogląda na podłogę, na którą pada światło latarnii ulicznej. Rok temu był tu z Harrym. Wtedy przeprosiny zadziałały i wszystko wydawało się być łatwiejsze, przyszłość jawiła się w jaskrawych barwach. A teraz…? Właśnie. Tom podnosi się gwałtownie. A co gdyby pokazał Harry’emu, że jest taki, jaki ten chce, żeby był?

_ Byłbyś kłamcą _ — szepcze wewnętrzny głos. Ale Tom jest gotowy, by być kłamcą, jeśli dzięki temu Harry do niego wróci. 

_ Harry nie będzie zadowolony, on nie chce ułudy _ — kontynuuje uparty głos. 

Jeśli nie jest w stanie zaakceptować Toma jakim ten jest, to pozostaje mu tylko ułuda. 

Z samego rana Tom idzie do pokoju Dennisa, który ten dzieli z dwójką innych chłopców (nie każdy jest takim szczęściarzem, by mieć fragment przestrzeni tylko dla siebie). Dziesięciolatek siedzi na podłodze i ubiera skarpety; jedna z nich ma sporą dziurę na dużym palcu. 

— Powiem Frankensteinowi, żeby rozejrzała się po sklepach z używaną odzieżą. 

Chłopak podnosi głowę, a jego oczy przypominają dwa, wielkie spodki, gdy zauważa, że to Tom.

— Tom! — krzyczy, szybko się podnosząc. — Jeśli chodzi o wczoraj, to… — mówi, miętosząc rąbek koszulki. 

— Nieważne. — Macha ręką. — Po prostu następnym razem uważaj, bo nie chcemy kolejnych świąt jak z horroru, prawda? Żeby to się nie powtórzyło, musimy przestrzegać zasad. 

— Będę, obiecuję! — Dennis podnosi podbródek i spogląda na Tom niebieskimi, świecącymi oczami. Przypominałby Harry’ego, gdyby nie te oczy: małe, błękitne i głęboko osadzone. 

— Chodźcie na śniadanie, Wampirzyca nie ma już dostępu do kuchni.

Wychodząc z pokoju, słyszy jeszcze:

— Anna mówiła, że ma mieć zły humor.

— Dobrze, że nie ma, dostaniemy dobre śniadanie. 

Na śniadanie są płatki kukurydziane posypane odrobiną kakao, by miały czekoladowy smak. Dzieci zajadają się szczęśliwe, że dostały coś słodkiego, nawet starsi są w dobrych humorach. 

Tom przygląda się tej dziwnej rodzince z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, popijając gorzką kawę. 

**∞**

W lesie jest wilgotno od niedawnego deszczu. Zakapturzona postać przedziera się przez wysokie chaszcze, a czarne buty lśnią mokre od zebranej z liści wody. Ziemia jest grząska, ale dzięki trawie nie tonie się w błocie. W pewnym momencie peleryna zaczepia się o krzak jeżyn. 

— Morgano, pierdolone… — Dłonią z długimi, czarnymi paznokciami wyrywa materiał z kolczastych krzaków i kontynuuje wędrówkę. Stara się iść szybciej, ale zarośnięta ścieżka niezbyt pomaga. W pewnym momencie postać zwyczajnie się potyka o wystający konar, ale cudem łapie równowagę.

Wreszcie dociera do polany. Mętne światło księżyca oświetla samotną postać siedzącą na kamieniu tuż obok linii drzew. Mężczyzna jest odwrócony plecami, wydaje się jak spał, jednak unosi głowę, gdy słyszy kroki.

— Panie. — Kobieta chyli głowę, przykładając rękę do serca. 

— Jak poszło? — Mężczyzna wstaje, ukazując swoją chudą posturę obleczoną ciemnym płaszczem.

— Wielu wydaje się z nami zgadzać. — Nawet przysłonięte kapturem oczy kierują się w dół, gdy kobieta czuje, że zawiodła swojego mistrza. 

— Wydaje? — Głos Grindelwalda przybiera ostry ton.

— Nie mogę otwarcie pytać, czy dołączą do naszej sprawy; to zwróciłoby niepotrzebną uwagę. Muszę być subtelna — zauważa kobieta. Palce zaciska na materialnie ciemnej peleryny, czekając na odpowiedź. 

— Tak, tak. Masz wolną rękę, ufam ci. — Gellert macha ręką. Spogląda na linię drzew; poplątane kłębowisko cieni i nieodgadnionych kształtów.

— Nie zawiodę cię. — W głosie kobiety pobrzmiewa duma. Odgarnia długie, czarne włosy za ucho i unosi głowę, ukazując podkreślone czerwoną szminką pełne usta.

Grindelwald kiwa głową, przyjmując odpowiedź za akceptowalną. 

— Jak druga sprawa?

— Czyli? Koordynuję sporo naszych spraw. — Kobieta marszczy gęste brwi.

— Tom Smith — uściśla czarodziej. Jego powieka lekko drga, ale w żaden inny sposób nie zdradza swojego poirytowania powolnością kojarzenia faktów swojej rozmówczyni. 

— Ach, w takim razie przedsięwzięłam już stosowne kroki. — Ulga, że padło to pytanie sprawia, że ciało kobiety się rozluźnia. Sowa pohukuje cicho na starej gałęzi dębu.

— Oczekuję, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, chłopak ma zginąć. W męczarniach. — Grindelwald nigdy nie okazywał litości, dlatego i teraz oczy wydają się mroczne, gdy mówi o śmierci praktycznie dziecka. 

— I zginie. — Kobieta uśmiecha się krzywo. — Osobiście tego dopilnuję.

— Nie spiesz się z tym, niech pocierpi. Co do Dumbledore'a… pojawiał się?

— Oczywiście. Jego posada wisi na włosku, myślę, że to jego ostatni rok jako dyrektora. Nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią nadal jest ten wilkołak — mówi to z zadowoleniem. — Głupiec sam podaje nam zarzuty przeciwko sobie… jak na srebrnej tacy. 

Bladą twarz Grindelwalda rozświetla szeroki uśmiech jak u rekina. 

— Albus się załamie, kocha tę szkołę — mówi, wycierając ręce o szatę. Wstaje i przeciąga się lekko. Wyciąga przed siebie otwartą dłoń. — Muszę go złamać. — Zaciska dłoń w pięść, jakby wyobrażał sobie, że kruszy serce Albusa.

— Myślę, że śmierć kolejnego ucznia tylko to przypieczętuje — dodaje czarownica. 

Uśmiechają się do siebie z zadowoleniem, a noc wydaje się być mroczniejsza, jakby to oni byli potworami czającymi się w krzakach.

— Jestem już na ukończeniu naszej siedziby, jeszcze parę zabezpieczeń, muszę zdobyć skrzata domowego i będę mógł cię zaprosić na grzane wino. A potem pokazać posiadłość reszcie.

Blada cera rozmówczyni Gellerta rumieni się mocno na policzkach. 

— Będę zaszczycona. 

— Turniej jest już pewny, prawda? — Grindelwald przygląda się swoim paznokciom, gdy zadaje to pytanie. 

— Ministerstwa Francji, Anglii i Bułgarii zgodnie uzgodniły, że impreza się odbędzie; zaakceptowali też plan na poszczególne zadania. Dyrektorom szkół nie pozostało nic innego jak wyrazić zgodę.

— Ten idiota Knot odwołał dementorów czy może będą się szwendać po Hogwarcie w trakcie turnieju? Mogą być przeszkodą. 

— Nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo…

— To lepiej się dowiedz.

Kobieta wzdryga się, słysząc ostry ton.

— Tak jest. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

— Ufam ci, moja droga. Na razie wszystko spoczywa w twoich rękach.

Rozstają się po uścisku dłoni i wymianie uśmiechów. Kobieta wraca tą samą drogą, którą tu przyszła, a Grindelwald z powrotem siada na kamieniu. Magia wiruje, kurczy się i rozlewa falami, ale mężczyzna nie rusza się z miejsca. 

Czeka. 


	31. 26. Nora lisów

Gdy Harry myśli o życiu z Syriuszem, to do głowy przychodzi mu kartka wyrwana z książki z baśniami włożona do grubego tomu wypełnionego opisami przyrody w każdym możliwym momencie, a przeczytanie tego jest istną katorgą.. Bo tak właśnie się czuje — jakby te wspaniałe dni nie pasowały do wcześniejszego ponurego życia. Może Syriusz faktycznie jest jego wróżką chrzestną? 

Parska śmiechem, gdy przed oczami staje mu obraz Syriusza w różowej tutu, baletkach z pudrową wstążką wiązaną aż do kolan, mieniących się brokatem skrzydłach przyczepionych do pleców i różdżce z wielką, świecącą gwiazdką na czubku. Syriusz w jego wyobraźni wykonuje piruet, a gwiezdną różdżką tworzy błyszczącą tęczę. 

— Skąd taki dobry nastrój? — pyta Syriusz opierający się o framugę drzwi do salonu.

— Złośliwa wróżka sypnęła mi w oczy swoim brokatowym pyłem — tłumaczy z uśmiechem, gdy podnosi głowę i spogląda na ojca chrzestnego.

— Trzeba w końcu wyplenić to paskudztwo. — Syrius spogląda podejrzliwie na długie, purpurowe zasłony. — O, oglądasz albumy?

Harry kiwa głową w odpowiedzi, co Syriusz odbiera za zaproszenie, by się przysiąść. Na zielonym dywanie rozłożone są sterty albumów, a obok piętrzy się mały stos pudełek wypełnionych luźnymi zdjęciami — i wszystkie są absolutnie magiczne. 

— Regulus był takim grubym bachorem. — Black wskazuje na zdjęcie, na którym jego brat siedzi na kolanach matki i odgryza głowę czekoladowej żabie.

— A ty od zawsze byłeś taki przystojny, no nie? 

Syriusz szybko wertuje kartki i pokazuje zdjęcie, na którym siedzi na dywanie i z radosnym (i trochę złośliwym) uśmiechem ciągnie Stworka za długie ucho. 

— No a nie? Patrz, słodycz sama w sobie!

Harry kręci głową z politowaniem. Mieszka z Syriuszem już trzy tygodnie i nie może uwierzyć, jak człowiek może być zarazem tak dziecinny i tak zniszczony. Łatwiej mu się skupiać na złu wyrządzonym przez rodzinę, ignorować fakt, że też byli ludźmi. W końcu o wiele łatwiej nienawidzić potwory, prawda?

— Gotowy na mini wakacje w Norze? — pyta Syriusz. Przewraca stronę i wptruje się w zamyśleniu na rodzinne zdjęcie.

— Tak. Ubrałem się, umyłem i spakowałem ciuchy. — Cały wczorajszy wieczór nie mógł zasnąć, myśląc o tym, że zobaczy Ginny i Hermionę. Sama myśl o tym, że wreszcie pojedzie na jakieś wakacje wydaje się nierealna. — Nie mogę się doczekać.

— Wiem. — Łapa czochra nieokiełznaną czuprynę chrześniaka. — Ostatnie dni spędziłeś, zachowując się jak szczeniak. 

Harry spogląda na pogodną twarz mężczyzny i po chwili spuszcza wzrok, nagle zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem. 

— Wiesz, że to nie tak, że chcę stąd iść… mieszkanie u ciebie, to najlepsze, co mnie w życiu spotkało, ja tylko… — On tylko tęskni za przyjaciółmi, a ostatni kłótnia z Tomem tylko wszystko pogorszyła. 

— Hej, hej. — Syriusz obejmuje go ramieniem i przyciąga do siebie. — Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, okej? Jesteś nastoletnim chłopcem, który po prostu potrzebuje kontaktu z rówieśnikami. Ja sam uciekałem z tego wariatkowa, by zobaczyć się z Jamesem. 

— Jesteś najlepszym ojcem chrzestnym na świecie, wiesz?

— Wydziedziczyłbym cię, gdybyś uważał inaczej. 

Harry ze śmiechem przewraca kolejne kartki albumu. 

— To matka Malfoya? — Wskazuje na skrzywioną dziewczynkę stojącą pod choinką z założonymi rękami. 

— Kochana Cyzia… — Syriusz kręci głową. — Na choince wisiały brzydkie elfy, więc musieli ją zmusić, by stanęła do zjęcia z nimi w tle. 

— Gotowi? — Zza framugi wyłania się uśmiechnięty Remus. 

— Tak, tylko skoczę po plecak. — Harry podnosi się i biegnie do pokoju po torbę z zapakowanymi ciuchami i drobnymi od Syriusza na jakieś przyjemności. I może to dziwne, ale Harry wreszcie czuje się jak normalny nastolatek. 

— Teleportuję nas na drogę przy Norze — informuje go Remus, jak Harry staje przy nim. 

— Miłej zabawy — mówi jeszcze Syriusz. 

Harry macha mu na pożegnanie, po czym z Remusem wychodzą z domu, by udać się do parku, gdzie w odosobnionym miejscu zarośniętym krzakami przenoszą się tuż przed wejściem na podwórze Weasleyów. 

Wokół rozciągają się mniejsze i większe pagórki porośnięte wyschniętą trawą, pachnie zbożem i sianem. W oddali majaczą szczyty gór, a w dole można zobaczyć zabudowania niewielkiej wioski. 

— No — mówi Remus. Wiatr targa długi, brązowy płaszcz z postawionym kołnierzem. — Baw się dobrze, nie rozrabiaj za wiele i widzimy się za trzy dni. — Puszcza mu oczko. 

Harry śmieje się pod nosem i zaczyna iść w stronę podwórza. 

— Do zobaczenia!

Gdy przekracza bariery ochronne, Remus się teleportuje, machając jeszcze na pożegnanie.

Harry mija drewnianą tabliczkę z napisem  _ Nora _ i spogląda na wysoki budynek, który wygląda, jakby za chwilę miał się zawalić. Składa się na niego wiele kondygnacji, a każde piętro wybudowano w innym stylu. Kolumny ganku wydają się wspierać przekrzywioną konstrukcję. Wokół ganiają kurczaki, a ogrody to zarośnięte łąki pełne kwiatów, jakichś wozów porośniętych trawą i kamieni. 

— Przyjechałeś! — Ze środka wybiega Ginny i szczerzy się szeroko. 

— Jak widać. — Harry rozkłada ręce i zaraz je opuszcza. 

— Chodź, poznasz mamę, a potem pokażę ci pokój. Jest trochę tłoczno, tak jakby cała rodzina się zjechała, więc wszyscy oczywiście chcą poznać słynnego Harry’ego Pottera.

— A Hermiona? — Harry jeszcze raz spogląda na dziwaczny budynek i nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Dyskutuje z Percym. — Ginny przewraca oczami. — Wiesz, co ja z nimi mam? Potrafią się kłócić o Wizengamot jak zawodowi politycy, brr! — Potrząsa głową, a krótkie kosmyki wpadają do jej ust. — Fuj! — Wypluwa włosy ze skrzywioną twarzą.

Harry idzie obok niej, śmiejąc się. Ginny coś takiego ma, że potrafi najgłupszym zachowaniem poprawić humor. 

— Maaaaamoooo! Harry przyjechał! — wydziera się na całe gardło dziewczyna, jak tylko wchodzą do środka. 

Słuchać brzękanie garnków, a po chwili z kuchni wychodzi pulchna kobieta, wycierając ręce w ścierkę z wyhaftowanym wzorem słoneczników. 

— Harry, kochaneczku! Jesteś może głodny, co? — Matka Ginny uśmiecha się ciepło. 

Jest taka miła i matczyna, że Harry mimowolnie doszukuje się w niej jakichś skaz. Znajduje je całkiem szybko. Siedzą z Ginny w kuchni, dziewczyna opowiada o ostatnim domowym meczu quidditcha, gdy do kuchni wchodzi wysoki chłopak w długich włosach i z kolczykiem w uchu. 

— Ja nie wiem, jak ty się możesz pokazywać wśród ludzi z takim kłem. — Molly wymownie spogląda na kolczyk chłopaka, po czym wzdycha teatralnie. — Harry, może herbaty?

— Nie, dziękuję. — Harry uśmiecha się przymilnie, ale całe dobre wrażenie o kobiecie wyparowuje. Może to idealistyczne z jego strony, ale wierzy, że każdy może ubierać się, jak chce. A wpajanie komuś, że jego wygląd kłóci się ze społecznymi normami, przypomina mu o Dursleyach trochę zbyt bardzo. 

— Przestań męczyć Billa, mamo — odzywa się kolejna osoba, która wchodzi do kuchni. — Charlie jestem. — Wyciąga dłoń do Harry’ego, którą ten ściska z uśmiechem.

— Harry. 

— Wiem. — Chłopak szczerzy się szeroko, a Harry z lekkim zafascynowaniem wpatruje się w szczerą, opaloną i upstrzoną milionem piegów twarz. Charlie ma włosy sięgające trochę za uszy, wydaje się niski przy bracie, z szerokimi oparzeniami. Dużą dłoń pokrywają siateczki po wyblakłych oparzeniach. 

— Nie przedstawiłem się, najstarszy z naszej uroczej gromadki, Bill. — Długowłosy chłopak uśmiecha się, ale Harry dalej wpatruje się w Charliego. 

Ze palącym wstydem zabiera rękę, orientując się, że Bill wyciągnął swoją, a on dalej nie puścił tej Charliego. Charliego, który puszcza mu oczko i siada na przeciwko. 

Harry wita się z Billem, a potem pani Weasley stawia przed wszystkimi kubki herbaty, chociaż Harry mówił, że nie chce. Nie lubi marnować jedzenia, więc siorbie napój z trochę zepsutym samopoczuciem. 

— Więc co? Jesteś chłopakiem Ginny? — pyta Bill, który opiera się o szafki. 

— Nie. — Harry rozszerza oczy. — Skąd taki pomysł?

Chłopak wzdycha i kręci głową. 

— Czyli naprawdę nie jesteście razem… — mówi, jakby z żalem. 

— Mówiłam ci! — warczy Ginny, rzucając mu mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie modliszki. — W każdym razie, Harry, wracając do quidditcha…

— O! Grasz? — interesuje się Charlie. Harry kiwa głową i szybko ukrywa się za kubkiem z parującą herbatą. — Na jakiej pozycji?

— Harry jest szukającym, cholernie dobrym — wyręcza go Ginny. — W każdym razie ja też spróbuję swoich sił w tym roku…

— Marnie widzę twoje szanse — stwierdza Bill, po czym bracia wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

— Dlaczego? — pyta Harry, bo czy rodzeństwo nie powinno się wspierać?

Obaj uśmiechają się tajemniczo.

— Kto tam wie? — Charlie wzrusza ramionami. — Też byłem szukającym, a potem kapitanem.

— Kapitanem nie jestem… — Harry spuszcza wzrok na kubek z herbatą.

— Jeszcze — dodaje pewnie Ginny. — Żebyście widzieli go na miotle…

Harry rumieni się, widząc wzrok Charliego pełny czegoś na kształt szacunku.. 

— Czyli meczyk dzisiaj wieczorem? — proponuje chłopak, a Harry kiwa głową, bo bardzo chce go zobaczyć w akcji.

— Znowu? — Zgodne głosy Hermiony i Percy’ego rozbrzmiewają, gdy oboje wchodzą do kuchni.

— Harry! — Dziewczyna od razu siada obok Harry’ego. — Dawno przyjechałeś?

— Wczoraj też był mecz, nie nudzi się wam? — Percy wzdycha ciężko. — Jest dla mnie herbata? 

— Dopiero co — odpowiada Harry.

— Quidditch nigdy się nie nudzi, no nie Harry? — pyta Charlie. 

— Nigdy — odpowiada z uśmiechem.

Grają cały wieczór: Ginny zaciekle strzela gole, Bill broni, Fred i George odbijają tłuczki, a Harry z Charliem mają konkurs na najlepszego szukającego, więc prześcigują się, kto zrobi bardziej niebezpieczną sztuczkę. Harry nie ma swojej Błyskawicy, więc trochę trudno przyzwyczaić mu się do Komety, ale i tak udaje mu się czasami wygrywać z Charliem. 

Zmęczeni, ale z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzach siadają do wspaniałej kolacji, którą przygotowała pani Weasley. Na dworze jest przyjemnie ciepło, świerszcze grają wieczorne koncerty, a magiczne lampy migocą. 

— Mówię ci, oszaleli, ale zapewniają, że będą mieć wszystko pod kontrolą i że zamek ma być bezpieczny — mówi Charlie z ustami pełnymi pieczeni z groszkiem.

— Ta… — Bill kręci głową. — Dzięki tej hordzie dementorów?

— Będziesz w Hogwarcie? — Ginny wychyla się ze swojego miejsca i spogląda na Charlie’ego, który tylko wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się tajemniczo.

— Nie wtykaj piegowatego nosa, gdzie nie trzeba — odpowiada za brata najstarszy z Weasleyów. 

— Twój też jest piegowaty! — Odrzuca zarzut i wskazuje na brata palcem, mrużąc zabawnie oczy.

— To dementorzy jeszcze będą w Hogwarcie? — pyta Harry, czując, jak przerażenie na chwilę zabiera zdolność do oddychania. 

— Syriusz Black jest nadal na wolności — mówi Molly Weasley — oczywiście, że zrobią wszystko, by zadbać o bezpieczeństwo uczniów.

Harry wbija widelec w kawałek placka jagodowego. Nie podoba mu się ten pomysł. Przecież te stwory to samo zło, żywią się strachem, wywołują najgorsze wspomnienia… Jak on przeżyje ten rok, skoro teraz nie ma z nim Toma? Ciekawe czy Tom w ogóle wie? 

— Ale żeby znowu angażować te potwory? — pyta Charlie, a Harry zgadza się z nim całym sercem. 

— Przecież raz wtargnęli na mecz quidditcha, no nie? — Ginny spogląda na Harry’ego.

Chłopak przełyka ślinę.

— Tak — odpowiada cicho, lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

— Jesteś blady, wszystko okej? — Hermiona marszczy brwi, gdy spogląda na niego łagodnie. 

— Tak, tak, wszystko okej. — Ale nie jest, bo przecież dementorzy, a on niezbyt umie Zaklęcie Patronusa… Musi poprosić Remusa, by i teraz udzielał mu dodatkowych lekcji. 

— Przypomniał sobie biednego Nimbusa — mówi Fred. — Pokój jego duszy.

— I swój upadek z miotły — dodaje George. 

Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem. Oprócz Harry’ego. Potter osuwa się lekko na krześle i spogląda na księżyc wiszący wysoko na niebie. Czy spełni jego życzenie, aby dementorzy zniknęli z tego świata?

**∞**

— Masz wszystko? Nic nie zapomniałeś?

Remus uśmiecha się, słysząc przejęty głos Syriusza. Tak zaangażował się w przygotowanie Harry’ego do Hogwartu, że chodzi z listem napisanym zielonym atramentem i raz po raz wyczytuje potrzebne rzeczy. A biedny Harry dziesiąty raz wszystko sprawdza.

— Tak, mam wszystko. Książki, kociołek, Błyskawicę…

— A różdżkę? — pyta Remus i uśmiecha się pod nosem, bo gubienie różdżki przypomina mu jego Dorę. 

— M-... Cholera, zostawiłem na biurku. — Harry pędzi na górę, dudniąc bosymi stopami. 

— A pytałem się, czy wszystko zabrałeś! — Syriusz wychodzi z salonu, wiążąc przydługie włosy w luźnego kucyka. — Dzieciaki — mówi z uśmiechem, widząc Remusa.

— Z Jamesem byliście gorsi. — Lupin pamięta ten chaos na peronie, bo nagle każdy o czymś zapomniał, krzyki rodziców i Syriusza prawie że sikającego ze strachu, bo musiał podejść do matki i powiedzieć, że chyba zapomniał wszystkich książek. 

— Byliśmy najlepsi. — Syriusz szczerzy się jak dzieciak, którego chyba nigdy się nie wyzbył ze swojego wnętrza. 

Remus uśmiecha się do wspomnień. W tym czasie pojawia się Harry, chowając różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. 

— Teraz mam już wszystko — mówi, ale jeszcze rozgląda się niepewnie.

— Na pewno? — dopytuje Remus.

— Tak. Syriusz czytał listę dziesięć razy. — Harry przewraca oczami.

— Ale różdżki zapomniałeś — wypomina Lupin.

— Bo różdżki nie było na liście! — Syriusz mierzy ich spojrzeniem. Potem przytula Harry’ego mocno, po czym daje mu zawiniątko. — To sposób na komunikację, żeby nikt nie wykrył, że piszesz z seryjnym mordercą czy coś. 

— Dzięki. — Harry przytula go jeszcze raz. 

Zostawiają go w domu, zanim wielkie drzwi zamkną go od świata zewnętrznego, krzyczy jeszcze:

— Miłej podróży!

Drzwi się zamykają, twarz Syriusza znika za nimi, a Remus idzie z Harrym do parku, by stamtąd teleportować się w okolice dworca. W środku roi się od mugoli, a Harry aż emanuje ekscytacją. 

— Widzę Hermionę! — Harry staje na wózku, by być wyższym i macha do dziewczyny, która idzie z rodzicami, tłumacząc im coś i gestykulując. 

— Śmiało, idź do niej. — Remus kładzie rękę na ramieniu chłopaka i uśmiecha się.

— Naprawdę? — Harry spogląda na niego z zaskoczeniem. 

— Ja poszukam Tonks. 

Harry odchodzi wraz z wózkiem i po chwili przechodzi na czarodziejski peron. Remus rozgląda się, ale nie widzi różowych włosów. A może dzisiaj wybrała inny kolor…?

— Buu! — Tonks skacze na niego od tyłu i obejmuje szyję ramionami jak małpka. 

Remus śmieje się cicho, a pierś wypełnia przyjemne ciepło i uczucie spełnienia, bo jego bratnia dusza wreszcie jest. 

— Wszystko gotowe? 

— Ta… — Kobieta zeskakuje i staje przy nim. — Pociąg sprawdzony, więc przyszłam do mugolskiej części, by się z tobą przywitać. — Staje na palcach i całuje go w policzek. 

Remus rumieni się i odwraca głowę, a Dora łączy ich dłonie, po czym zaczyna nimi wymachiwać, jakby byli dzieciakami w przedszkolu. 

— A ty wszystko masz? — pyta, mając jeszcze w pamięci dzisiejszy poranek na Grimmauld Place. — Różdżkę i te sprawy. Wyszłaś półprzytomna o piątej rano.

Ręka Tonks wędruje w stronę kieszeni jej długiego płaszcza, kobieta odwraca się powoli i spogląda na Remusa wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami otoczonymi czarnym eyelinerem.

— Cholercia… Chyba zapomniałam…

— Jakim cudem tu dotarłaś? — Remus marszczy brwi, ma ochotę zaśmiać się ze swojej dziewczyny, ale ten wzrok zbitego psiaka powoduje, że mu jej żal.

— Moody mnie podrzucił… Ech. Matka zawsze powtarzała, że jestem taką bałaganiarą, że kiedyś zgubię własną głowę i żaden facet mnie nie zechce za żonę — prycha.

— Zawsze możesz sprawić, żeby głowa odrosła, no nie? To czyni cię wyjątkową. — Remus schyla się i skrada całusa.

— To słodkie i totalnie łapię, co masz na myśli, ale metamorfomagia tak nie działa; ona zmienia, nie dodaje. 

— Skoczyć po twoją różdżkę?

— Mógłbyś? 

— Zaraz wracam — mówi. — Kryj mnie. — Teleportuje się, gdy tylko Tonks zasłania go płaszczem. 

Wbiega po schodach na ganek i wchodzi do środka. We wrażliwy nos uderza gryzący zapach dymu papierosowego. Odkaszluje i zamyka drzwi. Głośna, rockowa muzyka wypełnia mieszkanie, sprawiając, że ściany aż drżą. 

— Syriuszu?! 

Mężczyzna siedzi na podłodze, sącząc do połowy pustą butelkę Ognistej Whiskey. 

— Syriuszu…

— Remus! Mój przyjacielu! — Łapa wstaje i, zataczając się, podchodzi do Lupina z pijackim uśmiechem na twarzy. — Wróciłeś! — Obejmuje go i przykłada butelkę do ust. — Skusisz się? Hm? — Sugestywnie porusza brwiami i podstawia cuchnący alkohol pod nos Remusa. — Bo ja już… już się s-skusiłem. I chyba zrobię to ponownie. — Podnosi Ognistą Whiskey i mruży oczy, wpatrując się w bursztynowy napój. 

Remus wzdycha, czując ciężar ciążącego na nim obowiązku, po czym wyrywa butelkę z ręki Syriusza i usuwa ją machnięciem różdżki.

— Ej! — Black spogląda na niego z wyrzutem. — Co zrobiłeś z moim alkoholem, co? Potrzebuję go!

— Właśnie, że nie — odpowiada Remus i zaprowadza Syriusza na kanapę w salonie. — Nie możesz tak pić. Syriuszu, wiesz, że…

— Raz to nie alkoholizm — broni się.

— Myślisz, że nie widziałem, że popijasz nocami, jak Harry śpi?

Syriusz spogląda na swoje splecione dłonie z zawstydzeniem.

— Ja po prostu…

— Wiem. Ale alkohol to nie rozwiązanie. Masz mnie, Tonks, Harry’ego... nie jesteś sam, zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, z kim możesz porozmawiać.

— Tylko, że właśnie wszyscy wyjeżdżacie. Znowu będę sam jak ten palec w tym cholernie wielkim domu pełnym przeklętych wspomnień i… 

— Przecież to nie na zawsze. Tonks tu śpi, a i ja postaram się wpadać w weekendy… Plus dałeś Harry’emu lusterko Jamesa, no nie? — Remus obejmuje Syriusza ramieniem. — Musisz skupić się na żyjących osobach.

— Ale dzisiaj… Harry jest taki jak James, jest taki żywiołowy i kochany i… Merlinie, Remus, ja nie przeżyję, jeśli go stracę. 

— Przecież nie stracisz.

— Właśnie. — Syriusz uśmiecha się przez łzy. — Nie stracę. Prędzej sam umrę — dodaje zaciskając dłoń w pięść. 

Potem pozwala, aby Remus położył go na kanapie i przykrył kocem. Black chowa się pod ciepłym materiałem, próbując zmusić się, aby myśleć o dobrych rzeczach, o świetlanej przyszłości. Jednak dementorzy odcisnęli swe piętno, więc już nigdy nie pozbędzie się tego niepokoju z tyłu głowy, że za chwilę całe szczęście runie jak domek z kart, a on obudzi się w swojej celi. 


	32. 27. Niesnaski

Tom zaciska palce na rączce od kufra, gdy słyszy śmiech Harry’ego. Chłopak idzie wraz z Granger i Weasley przez peron; wydaje się szczęśliwy, gdy tak rozmawia. Szczęśliwy bez Toma, jakby te trzy lata w ogóle nie miały znaczenia, jakby nie byli sobie najbliżsi, związani bardziej niż przyjaciele. W końcu bratnie dusze to nie żarty, a…

A Harry nic o tym nie wie. Właśnie. Tom zatrzymuje się i mruży oczy, obserwując jak Harry odgarnia grzywkę. On o niczym nie ma pojęcia, więc Tom musi mu powiedzieć. Już prawie rusza w stronę przyjaciela (odmawia nazywać go byłym przyjacielem), ale w końcu rozsądek dochodzi do głosu. Nie może tak podejść i przy wszystkich zdradzać  _ ich _ sekrety. Może powinien po prostu odciągnąć Harry’ego w jakieś ustronne miejsce i… Nie, to też nie przejdzie. Musi wymyślić jakiś plan, podejść Harry’ego, bo zwyczajna próba rozmowy może się zakończyć kolejnym całkiem bolesnym uderzeniem, bo Harry zawsze działa pod wpływem emocji.

Tom wzdycha. Nic teraz nie poradzi. Ale może gdyby podszedł… Podrywa głowę, gdy zauważa, że Malfoy przypałętał się do Gryfonów i opowiada coś z zarozumiałym uśmiechem. Harry już zaciska pięści. Idealnie. 

Gdy do nich podchodzi, Weasley mówi coś z jadem, ale Tom słyszy jedynie końcówkę:

— ...małym, obślizgłym karaluchem! — wyrzuca te słowa z zjadliwością rozjuszonej kotki.

— Ja przynajmniej mam pieniądze. — Draco uśmiecha się, jakby myślał, że jego riposta wygrała dyskusję.

Weasley prycha ostentacyjnie, odgarnia włosy za ucho i wskazuje na pierś chłopaka palcem. 

— Wiesz, gdzie możesz je sobie wsadzić? Bo mogę ci pokazać. — Marszczy rude brwi, ale Tom zwraca bardziej uwagę na Harry’ego, który uśmiecha się pod nosem. 

Harry stoi trochę na uboczu, ale jest jak ten tygrys czający się na ofiarę — czeka na okazję, by skoczyć i zatopić w przeciwniku pazury.

— Taka jesteś chętna? — Pansy przekrzywia głowę z przekornym uśmiechem. 

— Widocznie i w tym aspekcie Weasleyowie są biedni. — Malfoy wymienia z dziewczyną zadowolone uśmieszki. 

— Przesadziłeś — warczy Harry. Och, przyczajony tygrys zaraz zaatakuje..

Tom uznaje, że to idealny moment, aby wkroczyć do akcji, bo Harry zaraz rzuci się na Malfoya i nie będzie co zbierać. 

— Malfoy. 

Chłopak podskakuje lekko, słysząc Toma, który nie krzyczy, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewa nuta ostrzeżenia. Smith pochodzi do grupy trochę nonszalancko, odgarnia grzywkę i wkłada wolną rękę do kieszeni spodni.

— Myślałem, że skończyłeś z tą dziecinadą. — Ryzykuje spojrzenie na Harry’ego, ale ten jak tchórz ucieka wzrokiem i spogląda na buty.

— To Potter zaczął! — Draco wskazuje na Harry’ego, ale wzrok ma utkwiony w Ślizgonie. 

— Jeszcze czego. — Harry odwraca się z burzą szalejącą w szmaragdowych oczach. Marszczy ciemne brwi, wpatrując się w Malfoya z nienawiścią. — Sam tu przyszedłeś, gadając o jakimś wydarzeniu czy innym gównie. Muszę cię rozczarować, ale nikogo to nie obchodzi. Chodźmy — mówi w do Granger i Weasley, przepycha się obok Malfoya, szturchając ramieniem i wchodzi do pociągu. 

To tyle. Nie wypowiedział nawet słowa do Toma, choć ten liczył… Właśnie, na co? Musi udowodnić bycie dobrym człowiekiem, zanim Harry zacznie z nim rozmawiać, a trzymanie Malfoya w ryzach będzie dobrym początkiem. Dokładnie, to dobry zalążek jakiegoś planu.

— Tom. — Pansy uśmiecha się przymilnie. — Jak minęły ci wakacje?

— Znośnie — rzuca, idąc w stronę pociągu. Ślizgoni podążają za nim.

Pociąg wkrótce rusza z głośnym gwizdem. Tom siedzi przy oknie z podręcznikiem do eliksirów na kolanach, ale nie skupia się na treści, bo myśli zajmuje wiadoma osoba. Wyrzuca sobie, że wtedy na peronie nie rozegrał tego jakoś sensowniej. Może gdyby powiedział coś bezpośrednio do Harry’ego, to dostałby odpowiedź? Ignorancja powoduje w nim taki gniew, że na samą myśl, Tom zaciska palce na spodniach.

— Myślicie, że kto wygra turniej? — pyta Malfoy.

— Turniej? — Tom spogląda na blondyna z zaciekawieniem. Rozluźnia zaciśniętą rękę i kładzie ją luźno na kolanie. 

— Turniej Trójmagiczny — tłumaczy. — Ojciec mi powiedział, że ma się odbywać w Hogwarcie.

— To bezpieczne? — Tom przypomina sobie, że czytał same krytyczne opinie. Niemożliwe do wykonania zadania, ranni na widowniach i sama otoczka, chyba jeszcze bardziej przerażająca niż sam turniej.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiada Zabini siedzący w kącie. Ponuro spogląda na pozostałych Ślizgonów. 

— Niektórzy ginęli albo znikali w tajemniczych okolicznościach — dodaje konspiracyjnie Pansy. — Wulfryk Doomey, czy jak mu tam było, faworyt praktycznie wszystkich, zmarł w swoim łóżku dzień przed trzecim zadaniem. A jego żona tydzień potem wzięła ślub ze zwycięzcą. W Paryżu. Ale teraz to będzie szkolny turniej, chyba mniej szkodliwy. — Robi zamyśloną minę i stuka palcem o brodę.

— Na pewno nie będzie żadnych niewiernych żon — mówi Blaise grobowym tonem, a Pansy parska śmiechem.

— Dziewczyny w Hogwarcie też znają się na truciznach. Snape dobrze uczy Ślizgonki.

— Ojciec powiedział, że mają wprowadzić wiele zabezpieczeń. To warunki ministerstw krajów, dzięki temu tuniej w ogóle może się odbyć — odzywa się Malfoy dumny, że może podzielić się informacjami, o których nie wie reszta.

— Och? — Tom unosi brew.

— Tak. — Malfoy kiwa głową. — Wierzą, że dzięki zaklęciom i ograniczeniom unikną śmierci wśród uczniów. 

Turniej Trójmagiczny, tak? Tom ma złe przeczucie. Naprawdę złe przeczucie. Jakby powiał zimny wiatr, przenikając do kości jak dotyk dementora. Harry nie wyzbył się tej dziwnej alergii na strażników Azkabanu, nadal reaguje na nich okropnie. Tom przygryza wargę, zastanawiając się, jak mógłby temu zaradzić.

— Myślę, że Tom jako dziedzic samego Slytherina miałby największą szansę na wygraną — podlizuje się Malfoy — ale tylko pełnoletni czarodzieje mogą wziąć udział. Ja tam myślę, że Durmstrang wygra, a ty? — Zwraca się w stronę Smitha.

— Mhm — mruczy Tom i przewraca stronę książki. 

Myśli o turnieju, dopóki nie wychodzą z pociągu na stacji w Hogsmeade. Jego głowę zajmuje szukanie w tłumie Harry’ego, by chociaż na chwilę go zobaczyć. Testrale cierpliwie czekają, aż uczniowie zapełnią powozy, a potem ruszają kłusem. 

Hogwart jak zwykle wzbudza wspomnienia. Magia to przeznaczenie Toma, ale nie wyobraża sobie przyszłości bez Harry’ego u boku, więc ponownie wraca do myślenia o Gryfonie i sposobie, w jaki mógłby odzyskać jego zaufanie. 

— Witajcie w kolejnym roku w Hogwarcie! — Z rozmyślań wyrywa do dopiero głos dyrektora, który uśmiecha się ciepło, ale oczy nie błyszczą się iskierkami jak zwykły. — I na pierwszym również, oczywiście.

— To już jego ostatni rok jako dyrektora Hogwartu — mówi Malfoy.

— Oby — dodaje Pansy i podpiera się ręką, znudzonym spojrzeniem spoglądając po uczniach.

— Ten rok będzie jednak niezwykły! Albowiem w Hogwarcie odbędzie się Turniej Trójmagiczny! — Czarodziej rozkłada ramiona i spogląda na uczniów, którzy od razu zaczynają szeptać. Długie rękawy granatowej szaty mienią się gwiazdami. — Z tego też powodu nie będzie rozgrywek o Puchar Quidditcha. 

Dumbledore z premedytacją ignoruje zbiorowe jęki, Tom z kolei mimowolnie spogląda w stronę Harry’ego, a w duszy ma ochotę podziękować za tę zbawienną decyzję, bo zakaz quidditcha oznacza jedno niebezpieczeństwo mniej. Jaka będzie jego reakcja? Szukający Gryffindoru z niedowierzaniem spogląda po twarzach ludzi siedzących obok niego, a potem wdaje się w dyskusje z dziewczyną od Weasleyów. Kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu i coś mówi. Czy ją pociesza? Dlaczego? Tomowi coraz bardziej nie podoba się to nie rozmawianie i nie bycie przyjaciółmi z Harrym. Tak naprawdę to w ogóle mu się to nie podoba, ale teraz dociera do niego jak bardzo.

— Żałosne — komentuje Draco, zakłada ręce na ramiona. Osuwa się na krześle, krzywiąc usta.

— Z tego względu Hogwart będzie gościł reprezentacje z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons; uczniowie tych szkół będą uczestniczyć w życiu szkoły razem z wami, więc przyjmijcie ich ciepło. Dodatkowo Hogwart niestety nadal zobowiązany jest gościć dementorów jako strażników strzegących nas przed Syriuszem Blackiem. Nie prowokujcie ich, jeśli życie wam miłe. W związku z tym wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu jest podwójnie, nie, nawet potrójnie zakazany. Zrozumiano? — Marszczy brwi i spogląda na uczniów; szczególnie długo na stół Gryfonów. — U naszego woźnego, pana Filcha, znajduje się lista zakazanych przedmiotów. No i ostatnia kwestia: witam wszystkich pierwszorocznych! Mam nadzieję, że dożyjecie siódmego roku.

Kończy swoją wypowiedź żartobliwie, ale Tom siedzi nieruchomo jeszcze długo. Wszyscy zaczynają jeść, słychać gwar rozmów, jednak on wpatruje się w tył głowy Harry’ego. Czy Dumbledore odnosił się do Grindelwalda, swojej słabej pozycji czy do Turnieju Trójmagicznego? Coś w tych słowach go niepokoi. I wie, to była żartobliwa uwaga w stronę pierwszorocznych, ale i tak zasiała w nim ziarenko strachu. Irracjonalnego, ale jednak.

Pewne jest, że w tym roku pilnowanie Harry’ego będzie trudniejsze. Ten idiota nie usiedzi na tyłku.

— Stawiam na Durmstrang. — Draco powtarza to, co mówił w pociągu. 

— Słyszałam od dziewczyn, że Diggory planuje się zgłosić. — Pansy wychyla się, by móc spojrzeć na stół Puchonów. 

— Jest całkiem dobry — mówi Nott. — Jeden z najlepszych na roku, tak słyszałem — tłumaczy i szybko spuszcza wzrok na talerz.

— Bardziej ciekawi mnie, jakim cudem Pansy już wywęszyła tę plotę? — Zabini nachyla się w stronę dziewczyny. 

Ślizgonka odgarnia zamaszyście krótkie, brązowe włosy i uśmiecha się z dumą.

— Millicenta siedzi tam, a obok niej siedzi Frey, która z kolei słyszała to od…

— Dobra — Zabini unosi ręce — łapię, nie musisz kończyć.

Uczta powoli się kończy, uczniowie zaczynają opuszczać Wielką Salę, a Tom stwierdza, że to idealny moment, by złapać Harry’ego, bo musi z nim porozmawiać. 

Przeciska się przez tłum i dogania Gryfona przy wejściu na schody. Nic nie mówi, po prostu wpatruje się w chłopaka.

— Idźcie, dogonię was. — Harry uśmiecha się do Granger i Weasley, po czym odwraca w stronę Toma wyczekująco. — Co chcesz?

— Porozmawiać oczywiście. Masz czas? — dodaje, żeby nie zirytować Harry’ego, ale chyba mu się to nie udaje. 

— Dlaczego niby? — Harry przyjmuje obronną pozycję, zakładając ręce na piersi.

— Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem?

Coś dziwnego dzieje się z Harrym, gdy Tom wypowiada te słowa; jakby się grabi i kuli w sobie. Ostatecznie z westchnieniem mówi:

— Okej. 

Idą do pustej klasy, których w Hogwarcie pełno, a prosta  _ Alohomora _ zawsze daje radę. Harry zamyka drzwi i opiera się o nie, a Tom stoi na przeciwko niego po środku sali, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z dłońmi, więc po krótkim namyśle chowa je do kieszeni szaty. 

— Naprawdę zamierzasz się tak zachowywać? — Tom spogląda na gęste brwi, bardziej okrągłą niż trójkątną twarz o cynamonowej cerze i te oczy, które zawsze wywołują u niego te dziwne uczucie w brzuchu.

— Czyli jak? — Harry wreszcie spogląda prosto w jego oczy, a pośród zieleni migocze wyzwanie.

— Unikasz mnie. 

— Dziwisz się? — prycha Gryfon, szurając butem po zakurzonej podłodze.

Tom wzdycha i liczy do trzech, nie może dać się sprowokować. 

— Zamierzasz zaprzepaścić te wszystkie lata przyjaźni? Tak po prostu?

— Nie tak po prostu… To by długotrwały proces, nie pamiętasz? Te wszystkie okropności, których się dopuściłeś? I to nie tak, że zaprzepaszczam naszą przyjaźń, po prostu daję nam czas, w każdym razie daję sobie czas. — Harry przykłada rękę do klatki piersiowej, a jego oczy to istny huragan emocji. — Bo mam wrażenie, że kompletnie cię nie znam. A człowiek, którym wydajesz się teraz być… nie chcę, aby był moim przyjacielem. 

— Zmienię się, popracuję nad sobą i… — Tom pozwala, aby głos zdradził tę desperację, która przenika go na wskroś.

— To tak nie działa. — Harry kręci głową z lekkim uśmiechem. — Jedyne, co czuję, gdy cię widzę, to chęć, by walnąć cię ponownie. — Spuszcza wzrok na swoje buty i dodaje ciszej: — Dlatego powinniśmy dać sobie na wstrzymanie, odpocząć od siebie. 

— Ale ja nie chcę — nalega Tom, bo sama myśl jest przerażająca. Przeżył lato bez Harry’ego, ale gdy nie ma przy nim słońca, myśli stają się mroczne i pełne niebezpiecznych pokus. Drży, gdy przed oczami migają możliwe scenariusze.

— Dorośnij, Tom. 

Po tych słowach Harry wychodzi, a Tom chce krzyknąć za nim, żeby sam dorosnął. Jednocześnie chce pognać i przytulić go mocno, bo tak za tym tęskni. Nie robi jednak nic. 

**∞**

Czas płynie, lekcje się odbywają, a Harry uparcie ignoruje Toma, choć ten wykorzystuje każdą okazję, by zacząć rozmowę. Dlatego też Tom tak bardzo nie może doczekać się eliksirów, które Ślizgoni dzielą z Gryfonami, bo przecież zawsze siedzieli razem na tej lekcji. 

Wchodzi do sali z uśmiechem, który szybko gaśnie, gdy widzi, że Harry kieruje się w stronę Hermiony, by to z nią usiąść. 

— To czwarty rok, żarty się skończyły — odzywa się Snape czający się w cieniu jak upiór. — Dlatego pracujecie w parach, które ja przydzielę, żeby nie było żadnego faworyzowania. 

Takim sposobem Harry kończy z Malfoyem, co aż się prosi o katastrofę, a Tom pracuje z Longbottomem, w czym widzi okazję do pokazania się z jak najlepszej strony. Dlatego jest łagodny i pomaga ciamajdzie w każdej najprostszej czynności z uśmiechem, choć najchętniej utopiłby idiotę w kociołku.

Snape krąży między stolikami jak sokół wypatrując pomyłki czy niedbalstwa, jednak Tom nie pozwoli by cokolwiek lub ktokolwiek zepsuł jego maść na oparzenia.

— Zmiażdż żywokost. — Podaje Neville’owi moździerz z wygotowanymi gałązkami rośliny. — Dokładnie. 

— Och, j-jasne. — Gryfon zabiera się do pracy, spoglądając na Toma z zaskoczeniem, jakby dziwił się, że zostało mu przydzielone jakiekolwiek zadanie. 

Niezdarnie zaczyna ugniatać liście, a Tom przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy dobrze zrobił. Ale przecież nie można zepsuć tak łatwej czynności. Sam zabiera się za preparowanie ognistych ślimaków, a to oślizgła robota. 

— Dobrze? — Po paru minutach Longbottom pokazuje Tomowi miazgę zrobioną z rośliny. 

— Może być. — Jak na oko Toma, można by to było zrobić dokładniej, ale takie małe niedociągnięcie nie zepsuje maści. — Teraz to zagotuj, a potem jeszcze raz zmiażdż, ale ze ślimakami — mówi, podając miseczkę pełną oślizgłych stworzeń. — Jak skończysz, to trzeba to ponownie zagotować.

— Robi się. — Chłopak posyła mu niewielki uśmiech, który Tom odwzajemnia nieszczerze.  _ Dlaczego Snape nie pozwolił mu pracować z Harrym? _ — myśli z goryczą.

Ma właśnie przygotować kociołek do zagotowania mazi, gdy salą w lochach wstrząsa wybuch. Wszystkie głowy jak jeden mąż odwracają się w stronę, z której słychać było hałas. Tom z przerażeniem zauważa, że to kociołek Harry’ego, jednak to Draco wydaje się bardziej poszkodowany. Końcówki włosów fajczą się śmierdzącym dymem. 

Obaj stoją zdezorientowani, dopóki Malfoy się nie przebudza.

— Potter sabotował nasz eliksir! — Wskazuje ręką na Gryfona. 

— Jakim cudem zdołaliście wysadzić eliksir, którego nie dało się wysadzić? — warczy Snape, podchodząc do ich stanowiska z morderczą miną. Czarna peleryna powiewa za nim złowieszczo.

— To Potter!

— Nic nie zrobiłem!

— Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru. Malfoy, marsz do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a ty Potter masz to wszystko posprzątać. Ma błyszczeć!

— Ale to… — Harry spogląda na nauczyciela buntowniczo. To ten wzrok, gdy kłóci się z Tomem.

— Chcesz szlaban na dokładkę? — Snape unosi brew.

— Nie, profesorze. — Harry brzmi potulnie, ale oczy nadal ciskają błyskawice. Tom po prostu wie, że Gryfon powstrzymuje się ostatkiem woli.

— Tak myślałem. — Snape uśmiecha się zadowoleniem i wraca na swoje miejsce.

Lekcja toczy się dalej, Harry sprząta i zaczyna robić maść od nowa, ale raczej nie zdąży. Tom chciałby pomóc, ale nie ma jak. Oddają z Longbottomem idealną maść na oparzenia i dostają po Wybitnym, chociaż Snape podejrzliwie mruży oczy, wpatrując się w Gryfona.

— Dzięki, Tom. Jeszcze nigdy nie dostałem dobrej oceny z eliksirów, muszę napisać do babci! — mówi Neville z rumieńcem.

— Jakbyś miał jakieś pytania, to zawsze mogę ci pomóc, śmiało pytaj — mówi Tom, uśmiechając się. Dobrze byłoby mieć agenta w Gryffindorze, który szepnąłby jakieś miłe słówko w stronę Harry’ego. Może powinien zaproponować pomoc Harry’emu? W końcu eliksiry to jego pięta Achillesa.

Niektórzy jeszcze sprzątają stanowiska, inni już wychodzą. Harry oddaje maść, która na pewno nie ma właściwej konsystencji ani koloru. 

— Myślałem, że wszystko już sobie wyjaśniliśmy — mówi, gdy zauważa Toma. Z siłą upycha podręcznik do torby i spogląda na Toma roziskrzonymi ze wściekłości (i trochę upokorzenia) oczami. Jest zły na Snape’a, Malfoya, siebie czy Toma? Czy może być wściekły na wszystkich?

— Chciałem…

— Potter, wynocha z klasy. Smith, z tobą muszę porozmawiać — mówi Snape ze swojego miejsca za biurkiem. 

Harry wychodzi, a Tom odwraca się do Mistrza Eliksirów z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

— Zamknij drzwi za Potterem — rzuca nauczyciel.

Zawiasy skrzypią, a gdy Tom wraca, Snape wskazuje ręką, by usiadł na krześle. Tom siada na ławce ze złośliwym uśmiechem. 

— Postawię sprawę jasno. — Snape unosi głowę, a świdrujące spojrzenie spoczywa na Tomie. 

— Och? — Tom przekrzywia głowę. 

— Nie mam czasu na przekomarzanki. Wiesz, kim jesteś?

— Oczywiście, profesorze. — Trybiki w głowie Ślizgona zaczynają się obracać. Co Snape wie? 

— Synem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

— Ach, idziemy w te rejony? — Usta chłopaka wykrzywia cwany uśmiech. — Ślizgoni tak twierdzą, nie mam serca wyprowadzać ich z błędu.

— Więc wiesz, że jesteś Czarnym Panem?

Cholera. 

— Skąd pan o tym wie? — Tom nienawidzi tego strachu, który obejmuje całe jego ciało. Jak ten stary nietoperz się tego dowiedział? Przecież to jeden z jego najpilniej strzeżonych sekretów, o których wie tylko Harry i… Dumbledore.

— Bardziej ciekawi mnie, skąd  _ ty _ wiesz. — Snape skrobie coś wściekle piórem, które po chwili odkłada, a jego uwaga w całości skupia się na Tomie.

— Nie jestem idiotą. — Ślizgon gorączkowo próbuje zorientować się w tej dziwnej sytuacji. Czego chce Snape, że tak szybko ujawnia karty? Planuje go szantażować?

— Jeśli tak twierdzisz. Usiądź normalnie, musimy porozmawiać. 

— Tu mi wygodnie. — Tom spogląda na nauczyciela wyzywająco. 

Snape dwoma palcami naciska u nasady nosa i wzdycha ciężko.

— Jak chcesz. Wracając do powodu naszej rozmowy… Zdajesz sobie, że w swojej młodości byłem zwolennikiem Czarnego Pana?

— Robi się interesująco — Tom uśmiecha się szerzej — a już myślałem, że ma pan zamiar mnie zanudzić przestrogami. 

Choć z zewnątrz zgrywa pewnego siebie, to w środku głowi się nad możliwymi motywami nauczyciela. Jednak informacja o Snape’ie będącym śmierciożercą intryguje, pobudza wyobraźnię, bo przecież Tom teraz ma haczyk; coś, z czym może pracować.

— Nie pozwalaj sobie. Dumbledore chciałby to wszystko zamieść pod dywan, ukryć twoją tożsamość, ale z tego, co słyszę, już zbierasz grono Ślizgonów. Ja chciałbym ci pomóc.

— Pan mi wybaczy, profesorze, ale co w tym będzie dla pana? Chce pan sobie wychować własnego Czarnego Pana? Za późno. — Tom pociera ręce i spogląda na kamienną twarz Snape’a. O co chodzi temu człowiekowi?

— Chcę chronić Potter, to chyba oczywiste. Dumbledore nie daje rady, lada moment straci szkołę, a śmierciożercy nadal są na wolności i wielu z nich pragnie śmierci Pottera. Nie wspominając o Grindelwaldzie, który na pewno zorientuje się, że Potter jest kartą przetargową, by przeciągnąć śmierciożerców na swoją stronę. Nie mam ochoty wypowiadać się po żadnej stronie, dlatego postawię na własnego asa. 

— To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Nie Grindelwald, w to jestem w stanie uwierzyć — dodaje, widząc wzrok Snape’a — ale pan chcący chronić Harry’ego. Dlaczego? Jako zwolennik Voldemorta nie powinien chcieć pan jego śmierci?

— A ty jako Czarny Pan też nie powinieneś tego chcieć?

Tom tylko się uśmiecha, przymykając trochę oczy. 

— Proponuję więc układ — kontynuuje Snape.

— Och? — Tom unosi brew.

— Porozumienie między nami. Będę cię uczył, zdradzę każdy sekret Dumbledore’a…

— Ale? — pyta Tom, bo zawsze istnieje jakieś ale. Dawno się nauczył, że bezinteresowności nie istnieje, chyba że jest się Harrym.

— Ale gramy według moich reguł.

Oczywiście.

— Myśli profesor, że pójdę na układ wszystko za nic? — Tom nie jest głupcem.

— Ochronę Pottera masz za nic? — Snape wykrzywia wąskie, blade wargi.

— I tak już to profesor robi, prawda? Zresztą wątpię, by był pan w stanie go upilnować.

— Wiedza? — Snape się nie poddaje.

— Chcę się u pana uczyć — przyznaje Tom, obserwując reakcję mężczyzny. Jednak Snape zachowuje kamienną twarz. — Chcę dostęp do Zakazanego Działu, do pracowni i do pana prywatnych zbiorów. I absolutnej gwarancji, że Harry będzie bezpieczny. 

— I tak miałbym to zrobić — wzdycha Snape. — Musimy stworzyć blok przeciwko Grindelwaldowi w szkole. Boję się, że Ślizgoni podążą za cuchnącą wonią sukcesu, nawet jeśli to tylko odległa i nierealna mrzonka. 

— Nie podążą za nim, skoro mają syna Czarnego Pana, który otwarcie się mu sprzeciwia. — Tom spogląda na Snape’a z widocznym zadowoleniem. — Nie o to panu chodziło? Czy teraz mogę już iść, czy ma pan jeszcze jakąś sprawę?

— Przychodź, kiedy chcesz. Postaram się odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania związane z nauką. 

— Taki miałem zamiar. Interesuje się pan też czarną magią, prawda? O. I jeszcze jedno: nie myśl sobie, że nie wiem, w co grasz, Snape. Nie będę niczyją marionetką — warczy, wkładając w te słowa obietnicę bólu i cierpienia. — Teraz możesz mi powiedzieć, skąd wiesz, kim jestem.

— Byłem wtedy w Dolinie Godryka. — Snape wstaje i podchodzi do regału z książkami. Bierze jedną i zaczyna przeglądać. — Widziałem ciebie, zaniosłem do sierocińca na polecenie dyrektora, który zabrał Pottera. Słyszałem jego teorię, tu możesz się zdziwić, ale okazuje się, że ty i Potter jesteście bratnimi duszami. — Snape przerywa i spogląda na Toma. — Nie wydajesz się zaskoczony — mówi.

Ślizgon wzrusza ramionami i spogląda na błyszczące w świetle świec paznokcie. 

— Umiem dodać dwa do dwóch. Co łączy Dumbledore’a i Grindelwalda?

— Skąd to pytanie? — Snape mruży brwi, a Tom zastanawia się, czy nie zdradził się za bardzo.

— Po prostu. — Tom uśmiecha się, zdradzając, że nie wyjawi powodu swojego pytania. — Jestem ciekawskim człowiekiem. 

— Bratnie dusze, dlatego nie mogę już ufać Dumbledore’owi. Nie, żebym kiedykolwiek ufał bezgranicznie, nie jestem takim idiotą, ale teraz jego działania są irracjonalne… 

— Zawsze były. — Tom nie ukrywa swojej niechęci do dyrektora. 

— Bardziej niż zwykle. — Snape spogląda na niego twardo.

Potem, gdy Tom wychodzi z lochów, uświadamia sobie, w co się wkopał. Snape wie praktycznie wszystko, a wiedza jest niebezpieczna i ten człowiek może Tomowi poważnie napsuć krwi, jeśli cokolwiek się popsuje w ich relacji. 

To dziwne, ale Tom odniósł wrażenie, że Snape chce, aby był Czarnym Panem, ale takim ukształtowanym przez Snape’a. Czy mężczyzna liczy na jakąś wdzięczność i prestiż? O co mu chodzi? Bo Tom nie uwierzy, że ten oślizgły człowiek naprawdę troszczy się o Harry’ego i chce uratować świat przed Grindelwaldem i złymi decyzjami Dumbledore’a. 

Musi uważać, jeśli chce wygrać tę grę. Przyrzeka sobie, że ją wygra.


	33. 28. Dziewczyna, która znajduje trupy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> czuję się okropnie, że tak zaniedbuję ao3, ale postaram się dodać dzisiaj wszystkie napisane rozdziały (do 34), a potem już publikować na równi z wattpadem, jak mi się uda.

— Sklątki tylnowybuchowe! — oznajmia radośnie Hagrid, gdy czwarty rok ma swoją pierwszą lekcję opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami w tym semestrze. 

— Że co? — Hermiona robi minę, jakby ktoś podstawił jej pod nos smocze łajno, a twarze pozostałych uczniów nie wyglądają lepiej. 

Wysoki mężczyzna jednak nie zniechęca się reakcją, a jego szeroki uśmiech i ogólny entuzjazm zaczyna przerażać Harry’ego. 

— Ten, no wyhodowałem je sam, więc jeszcze za bardzo nie wiem, co jedzą, dlatego też właśnie tym się dzisiaj zajmiemy — dodaje, a uśmiech nie znika z jego twarzy.

— Czyli co? Będziemy im dawać wszystko, dopóki nie znajdziemy czegoś, co łaskawie zechcą pożreć? — pyta Pansy, która stoi z Malfoyem i Tomem. 

— A co jak są ludożerne? — Malfoy spogląda na Toma, jakby oczekiwał jakiejś reakcji, jednak Smith nie wydaje się przejęty.

— Najwyżej padniesz trupem — mówi, wpatrując się w Harry’ego. 

A Harry marzy o tym, by nie musieć widzieć Toma, jednocześnie chcąc na niego patrzeć bez przerwy. Widok wysokiego (serio, kiedy on tak urósł?) chłopaka uspokaja, ale jednocześnie przypomina o wszystkich krzywdach, a Harry nie jest po prostu jeszcze gotowy, by spróbować naprawić ich relację. Teraz potrzebuje odpoczynku od jego osoby, jednak Tom się chyba uparł, by śledzić Harry’ego, bo jest absolutnie wszędzie. Nie zawsze próbuje zacząć rozmowę, ale stoi i się patrzy, a samo to powoduje u Harry’ego poczucie winy. A przecież to nie on zawinił. No, może trochę... ale zdecydowana większa część winy leży po stronie Ślizgona. Czy Tom może po prostu dać mu trochę przestrzeni?

— Zacznijmy od zielska! No, dalej! — dodaje Hagrid, pewnie w swoim mniemaniu zachęcająco. 

— Dieta wegetariańska, co? — Hermiona kuca i zaczyna rwać trawę. 

Harry spogląda na stół, na którym Hagrid wyłożył różne szyszki, grzyby i rośliny. Chwyta pierwsze lepsze i podchodzi do zagrody z potworami. Hermiona opiera się o drewniany płotek i spogląda na stworzenia. 

— Nie wyglądają, jakby chciały jeść roślinki — mówi Harry, rzucając jakieś brązowe kulki, które znalazł na stole. Przypominają wyglądem szyszki.

— Założę się, że wolałyby zjeść nas. 

W momencie, gdy Hermiona to mówi, Lavender krzyczy wysokim głosem.

— To coś zionie ogniem! — Palcem wskazuje na sklątkę, z której teraz się dymi. 

— W końcu są tylnowybuchowe — odzywa się Hagrid, jakby stwierdzał oczywistość, a Harry odwraca się w jego stronę, szeroko otwierając oczy. Czy ten człowiek jest niepoważny?

Okazuje się, że tak. Kończą lekcję z poparzeniami, bo w pewnym momencie sklątki zaczęły się irytować, że dostają tylko rośliny. Poczuły zapach pieczonego, ludzkiego mięsa i zaczęły atakować uczniów, biorąc ich za iście smakowity kąsek. Hermiona w końcu wkurzyła się i zażądała rękawic ochronnych, jednak Hagrid miał tylko jedna parę, więc musieli ją między siebie dzielić. 

— Czy w tej przeklętej szkole nikt nie słyszał o BHP?! — wyrzuca z siebie z irytacją, gdy spogląda na pęcherze na dłoniach. — Będę musiała iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a za chwilę mam numerologię. Co jak się spóźnię?

— Po ostatniej lekcji eliksirów mamy przynajmniej zapas — śmieje się Harry. 

— Masz teraz okienko, tak? 

— Pójdę pogadać z Hagridem, może dowiem się, jak unikać oparzeń. 

— Powodzenia — rzuca dziewczyna, ściska ramię przyjaciela i odchodzi w stronę zamku.

— Nawzajem! — krzyczy za nią Harry.

Promienie słońca przeciskają się przez szare chmury, gdy Harry podchodzi do nauczyciela, który dalej stoi przy zagrodzie obrzydliwych stworzeń i obserwuje je z miną dumnego ojca. Harry naprawdę nie wie, czy bardziej przeraża go zachowanie Hagrida czy same stworzenia.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie padać. — Słońce znika za chmurami, gdy Harry spogląda w górę. 

— Dyniom przyda się trochę wody — mówi mężczyzna, kierując wzrok na małe poletko obok chatki gajowego.

— A co przyda się sklątkom? — Harry spogląda na oślizgłe stworzenia z przerażającą ilością odnóży. 

— Może faktycznie jakieś mięso… — wzdycha Hagrid. 

— I coś przeciwko ogniowi, bo wie profesor, mogą się skrzywdzić, jak będą tak skakać.

— Racja — mówi Hagrid i spogląda na Harry’ego. — Dzięki! — Klepie go mocno w plecy, a Harry czuje uderzenie aż w organach, które obijają się o kości. — I nie ma potrzeby zwać mnie profesorem, Hagrid jestem.

— Wiem. — Harry uśmiecha się niezręcznie, bo relacje towarzyskie nie są jego mocną stroną. Kątem oka zauważa, że Tom zbliża się w jego stronę, a Harry nie jest gotowy na kolejną rozmowę, więc żegna się szybko i ucieka.

Nie planował tego, ale trafia na polanę obok Wierzby Bijącej, nie jest tu jednak sam. W bezpiecznej odległości siedzi drobna dziewczyna, a jej włosy mienią się w delikatnym słońcu jak białe złoto. Gałęzie wierzby muskają bose stopy Krukonki, co Harry wnioskuje po niebiesko-brązowym krawacie. 

— Hej. Nie jest ci zimno? — Ten wrześniowy dzień na pewno nie jest ciepły i wygląda, jakby zaraz miało zacząć padać. 

Dziewczyna delikatnie kręci głową, a kosmyk włosów wymyka się zza ucha, przysłaniając rzodkiewkowe kolczyki. 

— Nie jest ci zimno, gdy znajdujesz trupy — mówi sennym głosem. 

— Co?

— Trupy. Leżące, wiszące… wybuchnięte. — Odwraca się do Harry’ego, a wielkie, niebieskie oczy wydają się być puste. — Rozlazłe, zrobaczałe, sczerniałe… gniją.

— Gdzie? — Harry rozgląda się po polanie, jednak widzi tylko trawę, niespokojną wierzbę i linię Zakazanego Lasu.

— W mojej wyobraźni. Roi się tam od much. Ale nie byle jakich, wampirzych — dodaje tym sennym głosem.

Harry zupełnie nie wie, co ma myśleć. Czy powinien traktować tę dziewczynę poważnie? Z każdym kolejnym słowem upewnia się, że ma nie po kolei w głowie. 

— Tu znalazłam rozlazłego. — Patrzy przed siebie, gdy wiatr targa jasne włosy. Wzrok utkwiony na w konkretnym punkcie przy pniu drzewa.

— Pod Wierzbą Bijącą?

Kiwa głową, a Harry przypomina sobie, że to chyba gdzieś w tej okolicy Remus miał ukryć truchło Petera Pettigrewa. Czy to ona je znalazła? Nic dziwnego, że opowiada takie dziwne rzeczy, to musiała być trauma. 

— Na pewno nie jest ci zimno? — Spogląda na jej bose stopy ginące w pożółkłej trawie

— Trupom nie jest zimno, a ja je znajduję. Nie mogę przestać. Znajduję trupy, jeden po drugim. To tak jak moja prywatna kolekcja kolorowych koralików. — Uśmiecha się do siebie. — Zabrzmiało jak wierszyk, prawda?

— Wiesz co? Zaraz mam runy, muszę lecieć, ale może kiedyś opowiesz mi o trupach?

— Chętnie! — Oczy dziewczyny lśnią, gdy spogląda na niego z uśmiechem. — To znaczy, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciela.

— E… jasne. To do zobaczenia!

Harry odchodzi szybko z palącym poczuciem winy. Jak mógłby pomóc tej dziewczynie? Gdy wchodzi do zamku, orientuje się, że nawet nie zna jej imienia. Czy Hogwart zapewnia jakieś wsparcie psychologiczne, gdy uczniowie mają problemy? A może Remus byłby w stanie pomóc?

— Harry! 

Odwraca się, słysząc głos Toma, który biegnie przez korytarz w jego stronę z szerokim uśmiechem. 

— Nie potrafisz zostawić mnie w spokoju? — wzdycha zrezygnowany Potter.

— Obawiam się, że to pojęcie nie figuruje w moim słowniku. 

Tom wydaje się dumny ze swojej odpowiedzi, a Harry przewraca oczami.

— Nie mam nastroju na twoje zabawy — mówi. — Znasz może dziwną dziewczynę z Ravenclawu? Ma jasne włosy i śmieszne kolczyki.

— Luna Lovegood, kojarzę. Co z nią? — Tom opiera się ramieniem o ścianę, a Harry naprawdę ma dość tego, że jest taki wysoki. 

— Nie dokuczają jej ani nic?

— Bezustannie, to… — Tom milknie i spogląda na Harry’ego uważnie, po czym zmienia lekceważący ton wypowiedzi na bardziej ostrożny. — Bardzo jej dokuczają, ale skąd takie pytanie?

— Spotkałem ją. 

— I czego ode mnie chcesz?

— Nic! Po prostu się pytałem. — Irytuje się Harry, chociaż nie wie, dlaczego. Czego oczekiwał? Ludzkiego współczucia od Toma? Może to on potrzebuje pomocy, a nie dziwna Krukonka?

— Myślałem, że nie rozmawiamy — zarzuca Tom. 

— To ty do mnie podszedłeś. — Odbija piłeczkę Harry.

— Siedzimy razem na runach? 

— Czy ty rozumiesz znaczenie słowa  _ nie _ czy też nie figuruje w twoim pieprzonym słowniku? — warczy Harry, czując zawód. Gorzki tak, że trudno go przełknąć. 

— To zabawne, że o to pytasz, bo tak się składa, że…

— Nie! Wiesz co? Nie. Zapomnij o tym i zostaw mnie w spokoju. — Harry odchodzi po tych słowach i siada koło Hermiony na ławce przed salą od starożytnych run. 

— O co poszło? — pyta dziewczyna, nachylając się w jego stronę.

— O nic — warczy.

Tom stoi tam, gdzie stał, wypalając spojrzeniem dziurę w plecach Harry’ego.

— Nie chcesz, to nie mów. — Urażona dziewczyna wraca do czytania książki.

Wieczorem Harry jest tak sfrustrowany zachowaniem Hermiony i Toma (szczególnie Toma), że zaciąga zasłony na łóżku, siada na nim, nakrywa głowę czerwoną kołdrą i wyciąga lusterko, które dostał od Syriusza. Przyjemne ciepło rozlewa się po jego ciele, gdy przypomina sobie uścisk Syriusza na pożegnanie. 

— Syriuszu?

Cisza.

— Syriuszu? Jesteś?

Po paru sekundach przeźroczysta tafla migocze i ukazuje się w niej rozczochrana głowa Syriusza. 

— Harry, dobrze cię widzieć. — Twarz mężczyzny rozjaśnia uśmiech, którego nie sposób nie odwzajemnić. 

— Ciebie też. Co ci się stało? — pyta, spoglądając na istne tornado na głowie mężczyzny.

— Ach, to? — Wyciąga kołtun kurzu spomiędzy splątanych kosmyków, po czym rzuca go gdzieś za siebie. — Odkryłem gniazdo chochlików kornwalijskich i starałem się je wykurzyć, więc one wpadły na pomysł, by wykurzyć mnie. To była zacięta walka. Ale opowiadaj, jak tam w Hogwarcie?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. Chciałby powiedzieć wszystko, co leży mu na sercu, ale nie może. Potrzebuje przerwy od Toma, ale to nie znaczy, że zdradzi komukolwiek ich sekrety. Przypomina sobie słowa, które zwykł wypowiadać, gdy wszystko wydawało się prostsze — bratnie dusze. To przychodziło tak naturalnie i tak pasowało… Więc może to dlatego tak bardzo boli, że Tom i Harry są zbyt różni, by być bratnimi duszami? Dziecięce marzenia były tak piękne, jednak rzeczywistość wieje chłodem, sprowadzając marzycieli na twardy grunt. 

— Po staremu — mówi. Spogląda na Syriusza i przełyka ślinę. — A ty… masz bratnią duszę?

— Nie. — Syriusz na chwilę odwraca wzrok, a potem spogląda na Harry’ego z niespotykaną dla Blacka łagodnością. — Nie każdemu jest to pisane. 

— Widocznie mi też nie. — Harry jest zły na siebie, że czuje taki zawód. Czy on naprawdę liczył, że z Tomem stworzą szczęśliwe duo przyjaciół, wspierających się w trudnych chwilach? Z Tomem, dla którego rozwiązaniem na każdy problem, jest krzywda innych? Śmierć…?

— Jesteś młody, całe życie przed tobą.

— A ty? Jakieś trzydzieści? Nie jesteś stary, Syriuszu.

— I tu mnie masz. — Mężczyzna zaczyna śmiać się szczekiem psa. — Jak sobie radzisz na lekcjach?

Reszta rozmowy mija na Harrym streszczającym wydarzenia w Hogwarcie i Syriuszu dorzucającym anegdotki ze swoich szkolnych czasów. Gryfon zasypia pełen spokoju, z uśmiechem na ustach i świadomością, że przynajmniej jedna osoba zawsze przy nim jest.

Jego rodzina. 

**∞**

Czas w Hogwarcie przepływa przez palce jak woda. Mija wrzesień, październik barwi liście na jesienne kolory, w sali wejściowej pojawia się informacja, że trzydziestego do Hogwartu zawitają przedstawiciele dwóch innych magicznych szkół — Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. 

— Ma być uczta — mówi Neville, stając obok Harry’ego, który wpatruje się w horyzont. 

Opiekunowie domów ustawili uczniów przed szkołą i teraz wszyscy czekają, nie za bardzo wiedząc na co. 

— Ron pewnie bardziej cieszyłby się wyżerką niż przybyciem delegacji — rzuca Ginny. 

— Nie stoisz ze swoim rokiem? — pyta Hermiona. Nie spogląda na przyjaciółkę, zbyt zajęta stawaniem na palcach i wyglądaniem czegoś, jakiegoś znaku, że goście przybywają. 

— To dzieci. Wolę was. — Szczerzy się szeroko i szturcha Harry’ego łokciem.

— Co? 

— Rozchmurz się!

Chłopak automatycznie szuka w tłumie czwartego roku Slytherinu. Tom stoi oparty o ścianę z założonymi rękami na piersi i słucha jak Ślizgoni wokół niego dyskutują o czymś. Spojrzenia dawnych przyjaciół spotykają się na chwilę. Granatowe oczy rozbłyskują, zielone wycofują się szybko. Harry ostatnio ciągle ucieka i nienawidzi tego, ale po prostu nie jest w stanie zebrać się na odwagę. Nie potrafi tak ostatecznie zerwać przyjaźni, więc ucieka, ucieka, ucieka. Jak koziołek, który przestraszył się chustki, bo miała więcej rogów niż on. 

— Oooo! — wykrzykuje Lavender, wskazując palcem w górę.

— Patrzcie! Patrzcie! — krzyczy ktoś.

Na niebie pojawia się rozmazany kształt, a gdy jest bliżej, Harry może dostrzec kolejne szczegóły. Wielkie konie ze skrzydłami i lśniący powóz.

— Beauxbatons — wzdycha Hermiona, wpatrując się w powóz błyszczący się perłowym blaskiem. 

Konie lądują, drzwi otwierają się i z powozu wysiada wysoka kobieta, a za nią podążają uczniowie w niebieskich mundurkach. Idą z uniesionymi głowami, dumnie reprezentując barwy swojej szkoły. Sztywno i w rytmie, ale jest w tym jakaś gracja. Dumbledore wita się z dyrektorką francuskiej szkoły, całując ją trzy razy w policzki.

Wszyscy są skupieni na nowoprzybyłych, więc dopiero okrzyk Deana zwraca ich uwagę na jezioro. 

— Patrzcie! Na jezioro! Tam! — Wskazuje ręką na miejsce, w którym woda buzuje, wrze, bąbelki buzują jak w szampanie. 

Najpierw wyłania się maszt, powoli jak w filmach akcji, które lubi oglądać Dudley. A potem wszystko dzieje się w mgnieniu oka, wielki statek wyłania się z wody, jakby to było nic wielkiego. Okręt dopływa do brzegu. Dyrektor Durmstrangu wychodzi szybkim krokiem, po czym wita się z Dumbledorem uściskiem. Uczniowie wydają się ponurzy, gdy podążają za swoim dyrektorem w futrach otulających całe ciała. 

— Czy to…? Na Merlina, Harry, to przecież Wiktor Krum! — Ginny potrząsa Harrym wpatrując się w wysokiego chłopaka z zakrzywionym nosem i ponurą miną. Gdy każdy z uczniów Beauxbatons wydawał się dumny, to Krum garbi się i idzie lekko kaczkowatym chodem.

— Wiktor Krum! — rozlegają się zdumione okrzyki uczniów. 

— Kto? — pyta Harry, gdy wszyscy zmierzają w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Przed nimi idzie Tom, więc Harry może wpatrywać się w tył jego głowy, co trochę rozprasza. 

— Najlepszy szukający świata! Złapał znicza na tegorocznych Mistrzostwach Quidditcha — tłumaczy Ginny. 

Siadają przy stole Gryffindoru, a delegacje szkół wybierają sobie miejsca wśród hogwartczyków; Durmstrang rozsiada się wśród Ślizgonów, Beauxbatons wybiera Krukonów. 

— Nie słyszałem o nim. — Harry na chwilę zerka na stół Ślizgonów, by upewnić się, że Tom tam jest. 

Ginny wzdycha ciężko.

— Co ja z tobą mam… 

W tym momencie Dumbledore unosi ręce, zapalają się światła, a głosy ucichają. 

— Witam w Hogwarcie naszych gości! Madame Maxime wraz z jej wychowankami z Beauxbatons! — Robi stosowną pauzę na oklaski. Wysoka kobieta wstaje i kłania się w uśmiechem. — Oraz Igora Karkarowa wraz z uczniami Durmstrangu! — Wspomniany mężczyzna kiwa sztywno głową wśród odgłosów klaskania. 

— Hogwart ma zaszczyt być gospodarzem Turnieju Trójmagicznego, a teraz pozwolę sobie oddać głos Konstancji Stoneheart, przedstawi wszystkie szczegóły. — Dumbledore uśmiecha się wymuszenie, a jego miejsce zajmuje wysoka blondynka z wąskimi, ale krwistoczerwonymi ustami. 

— Ministerstwo Magii jest szczęśliwe, że udało się zorganizować tak historyczne przedsięwzięcie pełne czarodziejskich tradycji — zaczyna mówić, stojąc dumna i wyprostowana, w czarnej szacie z koronką przy dekolcie. 

— Czyli czarodziejską tradycją jest zabijanie się nawzajem? — prycha Hermiona. 

— Jednak powinniśmy się uczyć na błędach historii. Dlatego też udział mogą wziąć jedynie pełnoletni uczniowie wybrani przez niezależnego sędziego. Profesor Dumbledore zapewnił mnie, że osobiście zadba, aby żaden nieletni czarodziej nie wziął udziału w konkursie, w którym wymagane są naprawdę niezwykłe umiejętności, by przeżyć. Turniej Trójmagiczny to źródło wiecznej chwały, ale także przykład międzynarodowej, magicznej współpracy, symbol naszej przyjaźni. Liczę na to, że będziemy świadkami ponadczasowego widowiska, które przyniesie same pozytywne rezultaty. — Uśmiecha się, nie pokazując zębów; rozciąga czerwone wargi, a stalowe oczy spoglądają po zebranych zza gęstych rzęs. — A teraz oddaję głos gospodarzowi, niech profesor Dumbledore opowie resztę. 

Stoneheart wskazuje ręką na starszego czarodzieja, jej długie, złote kolczyki błyszczą w świetle świec zwisających pod sufitem, gdy chyli głowę i ustępuje w cień. 

Dumbledore przywdziewa na twarz uśmiech. 

— Panie Filch. 

Woźny wtaszcza wielką skrzynię; musi być ciężka, bo mężczyzna chybocze się trochę, stawiając ją na piedestale przed Dumbledorem.

— Nasz niezależny sędzia…

Światła zaczynają migotać, na skórze można wręcz poczuć delikatny wiaterek, jakby nadmorską, magiczną bryzę, gdy Dumbledore stuka różdżką o skrzynię, która zaczyna się topić. Złoto spływa na posadzkę, lejąc się ciepłymi strumieniami, odkrywając puchar. Harry ma wrażenie, że to inna różdżka niż zazwyczaj.

— ...Czara Ognia! 

Dyrektor unosi obie ręce, a czara zaczyna płonąć roztańczonymi niebieskimi płomieniami. Języki ognia pożerają tlen, a iskierki magii zbijają się w powietrze i lecą prosto ku gwiaździstemu sklepieniu. 

— Kto wrzuci pergamin ze swoim imieniem do Czary Ognia, zgłosi się do Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Czara Ognia wybierze trzech najodpowiedniejszych kandydatów — po jednym z każdej z trzech szkół. Jej decyzje są ostateczne, pamiętajcie. Macie czas do czwartku wieczorem, kiedy w Noc Duchów spotkamy się tu, by poznać zwycięzców. A teraz wierzę, że wszyscy jesteście tak samo głodni jak ja, więc niech rozpocznie się uczta! 

Po zjedzeniu przerażającej ilości tarty melasowej, Harry wraca wraz z Hermioną do wieży Gryffindoru. Dziewczyna podgryza jeszcze dyniową babeczkę, roztrząsając każdy szczegół przemów na uczcie. 

— Chciałabym wierzyć słowom tej babce z ministerstwa, ale… Trudno wyobrazić sobie, aby cokolwiek w Hogwarcie przeszło spokojnie i bezkrwawo. W ogóle, Harry… — Hermiona zatrzymuje się i spogląda na chłopaka.

— Co?

— Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co chodzi z Tomem?

— Po prostu się pokłóciliśmy.

— Jaaasne — Dziewczyna przewraca oczami — Jakby to była zwykła kłótnia to po dwóch dniach bylibyście już pogodzeni. A chcę ci przypomnieć, Harry, że mamy już koniec października, a ten dziwny stan trwa od wakacji. Więc co Smith zrobił?

— Nic. — Harry wzrusza ramionami i spogląda na buty, nie ufając sobie, by spojrzeć prosto w oczy przyjaciółki. — Po prostu nie chcę z nim rozmawiać, okej?

— Ale możesz porozmawiać ze mną…

— Ale nie chcę! Tak trudno to zrozumieć? — warczy i odchodzi. Chce iść jak najdalej od Hermiony, więc wraca z powrotem do Wielkiej Sali.Nie odwraca się, bo zraniony wyraz twarzy Hermiony mógłby przekonać go do zostania, a wtedy powiedziałby jej wiele rzeczy, a inteligencja dziewczyny jest niebezpieczna. 

Drzwi na zewnątrz są otwarte, by delegacje mogły dotrzeć do swoich pokoi, więc Harry korzysta z tego i siada na kamiennych schodach, czując mroźny wiatr we włosach. Jeszcze nie ma listopada, ale noce robią się chłodne. 

— Zmarzniesz.

— Jeszcze ciebie tu brakowało. — Harry nawet nie spogląda na Toma; naburmuszony opiera podbródek o kolana. 

— Radosny jak zawsze. — Tom nie ma oporów, by usiąść obok Gryfona tak blisko, że ich ramiona prawie się stykają. 

— Nie mam nastroju na twoje gierki.

— Nie gram w gierki. — Tom uśmiecha się jak szczwany lis. — Teraz. — Unosi głowę i mruży oczy, spoglądając na zachmurzone niebo. — Po prostu chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, bo, jak mówiłem setki razy, tęsknię za tobą…

— Samymi uczuciami świata nie zmienisz — rzuca Harry. 

— Więc co mam zrobić, co? — Tom chwyta podbródek chłopaka i unosi jego głowę, by móc spojrzeć w błyszczące, zielone oczy. — Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

Harry przez chwilę wpatruje się w twarz swojego byłego przyjaciela, po czym wyrywa się z warknięciem:

— Że się domyślisz. 

Wstaje i odchodzi szybko, nie zważając na to, gdzie idzie, przez co wpada na kobietę. 

— Och. Przepraszam — mówi wpatrując się w brązowe oczy. 

— Nie szkodzi, nie szkodzi. — Brunetka macha ręką. 

Harry spogląda na znajomą twarz, na pieprzyk pod lewym okiem i przekrzywia głowę. 

— Pani uczyła nas o bratnich duszach na trzecim roku! Co pani robi w Hogwarcie?

— Uczę kolejną partię trzeciorocznych — odpowiada z uśmiechem. — Jestem najmłodsza w departamencie, więc zawsze wysyłają mnie do najgorszych zadań.

Harry już chce odejść, ale nie może przegapić takiej okazji. 

— Dlaczego wszyscy nie mają bratniej duszy?

Seville Grakchus zakłada kosmyk włosów za ucho i uśmiecha się smutno.

— Ciekawe pytanie, Harry Potterze — mówi trochę przygaszonym tonem. — Wiesz? Wierzę w teorię, że każdy z nas ma swoją bratnią duszą, ale tylko nieliczni szczęśliwcy mają szansę ją spotkać. 

— To niesprawiedliwe. 

— A czy życie kiedykolwiek takie było? — pyta, a wesołe oczy na chwilę ciemnieją. — Śmigaj do łóżka, już późno.

Jednak Harry nie idzie do łóżka. Wie, że nie zaśnie, więc to bezcelowe. Wchodzi do jakiejś pustej klasy i siada na parapecie przy wysoki oknie z widokiem na chatkę Hagrida. Opiera policzek o szybę i przymyka oczy. Życie byłoby o wiele prostsze, gdyby Tom rzeczywiście był jego bratnią duszą. Ale to tylko dziecięce marzenie, nic nie znaczy, nie zmieni rzeczywistości; tylko pozostawi za sobą gorzki posmak.

Chciałby zasnąć, ale myśli szaleją zbyt bardzo, w jego głowie jest jak na oceanie podczas sztormu. Tylko martwi śpią. 

Drzwi do klasy cicho skrzypią i do środka wchodzi dziewczyna, którą Harry kiedyś już widział.

— Nie chcę znaleźć kolejnego trupa — mówi i siada na stoliku blisko Harry’ego. — Więc się nie zabijaj.

— Nie chcę popełnić samobójstwa. — Harry śmieje się cicho i kręci głową, ale do serca wdziera się przerażenie. Czy istnieje możliwość, że podświadomie naprawdę to rozważał?

— Nargle mówią co innego — wypomina dziewczyna. 

— Jak się nazywasz? — Harry marszczy brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć imię dziwnej dziewczyny.

— Luna. Jak księżyc. Dzisiaj jest nieśmiały i chowa się za chmurami, ale to naprawdę porządny przyjaciel. Zawsze wysłucha, więc nie bój zwierzyć się mu ze swoich trosk. On nie ocenia, po prostu słucha. — Krukonka uśmiecha się melancholijnie i spogląda na widok za oknem. 

— Co byś zrobiła, gdyby twój przyjaciel był potworem? — Harry zadaje ciche pytanie, nie patrząc na dziewczynę. Czuje się dziwnie i przeraża go to, jak łatwo jest się zwierzyć obcej osobie. Nie łączą go z Luną żadne więzy, zobowiązania i uczucia, więc i trudne słowa nie zniszczą nieistniejącej relacji.

— Przytuliła mocno. 

— Co? — Harry spogląda na dziewczynę z zaskoczeniem. — Dlaczego?

— Potwory cierpią na chorobę niezrozumienia. — Luna bawi się kosmykiem włosów, gdy sennie wypowiada ciche słowa. — Desperacko pragną miłości, ale nie potrafię jej okazać, więc ranią, krzywdzą i gryzą. Krzyczą, żeby ktoś usłyszał. 

— Więc mam wybaczyć wszystkie złe rzeczy, które zrobił potwór?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu przytulić, by nie był samotny. Bo samotne potwory mają tendencję do głupot. A potem kończą na stosie. Spaleni na proch. 


	34. 29. Trzej reprezentanci

Hogwart przyprawia Toma o coraz większy ból głowy. Malfoy panoszy się, gadając, że gdyby miał siedemnaście lat, to na pewno by się zgłosił, a wszyscy mu przytakują z nerwowymi uśmiechami, bo nie są głupcami i znają Draco bardzo dobrze. Oczywiście przychodzi czas, gdy i Harry słyszy przechwalania Malfoya.

— Żyjesz chyba w innej rzeczywistości, Malfoy — rzuca, gdy wszyscy czekają na swoje lekcje. Gryfoni na obronę przed czarną magią, a Ślizgoni na zaklęcia, które odbywają się na tym samym korytarzu. 

Tom wzdycha, bo jego Gryfon jest szczery jak zawsze. Nie zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami słów, po prostu mówi to, co podpowiada serce i głupia głowa.

— A co? Zazdrościsz, Bliznowaty? — Malfoy podchodzi do Harry’ego z uśmieszkiem wykrzywiającym wąskie usta.

— Chciałbyś — warczy Harry, marszcząc brwi. 

Nachylają się w swoje strony, jakby za chwilę mieli skoczyć sobie do gardeł, więc Tom stwierdza, że nadszedł moment, by on wykonał swój krok. 

— Jednak żaden z was nie może się zgłosić, więc to bezcelowa dyskusja. 

— To nie tak, że chcę się zgłosić! — Harry odwraca się szybko i wbija w Toma rozpalone spojrzenie, które powoduje ciarki u Ślizgona. Jakby pająk właśnie przeszedł po kręgosłupie, łaskocząc małymi włoskami. — Nie zależy mi na chwale, jak co poniektórym. — Wymownie spogląda na Malfoya, co nie podoba się Tomowi, bo oznacza, że Harry nie wpatruje się już w niego. 

— Wielki Harry Potter nie chce chwały? A to nowość — parska Draco, a Ślizgoni podśmiewają się pod nosem. Pansy ostentacyjnie zakrywa usta.

— On już ma chwałę, w końcu to Harry Potter, ale ty jeszcze musisz zapracować na swoją — włącza się do dyskusji Granger, która dotychczas stała przy ścianie, przeglądając notatki. — Więc myślę, że to tobie powinno bardziej zależeć na tym barbarzyństwie. — Krzywi się, gdy mówi o turnieju, a potem powraca do notatek, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. 

— Co powiedziałaś, ty szl…

Sytuację ratuje dzwonek. Uczniowie rozchodzą się do klas, a Tom próbuje złapać kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym. Jednak Gryfon bierze torbę i wtapia się w tłum, chowając się przed Smithem. 

Na zaklęciach ćwiczą zaklęcie przywoływania, które Tom opanował już za pierwszym razem, więc lekcję spędza czytając następne rozdziały podręcznika. Pod koniec prezentuje perfekcyjne zaklęcie przed profesorem Flitwickiem, co daje Slytherinowi dziesięć punktów, a po lekcji jak najszybciej wychodzi na korytarz, mając nadzieję, że złapie Harry’ego. 

Czeka i czeka, ale nikt nie wychodzi i wygląda na to, że przeklęty Lupin wypuścił Gryfonów przed dzwonkiem. Tom poprawia pasek skórzanej torby i wkłada ręce do kieszeni, stwierdzając, że pójdzie na spacer się przewietrzyć. 

Potrzebuje chwili spokoju. Na błoniach jest zimno, więc tylko nieliczni byli na tyle zdeterminowani, by siedzieć na zewnątrz, gdy wieje taki wiatr. Tom kieruje się w stronę szklarni i przystaje na chwilę, zadzierając głowę do góry.

Otaczają go szklane zabudowania porośnięte bluszczem, a on czuje dziwną nostalgię. Czy to przez parszywą pogodę? A może przez to, że kolejny raz nie udało mu się porozmawiać z Harrym? Tom ma ochotę zdzielić się po głowie za głupotę, bo nawet jak rozmawia z Harrym, to nic z tego nie wychodzi. Więc po co się łudzić? Jak rozmowa nie przynosi skutku, trzeba przejść do czynów. Ale Tom tak lubi ich rozmowy, tak kocha słuchać jego głosu, obserwować reakcje i je przewidywać. I sam nie wie, czy woli gdy zgadnie następne działanie Harry’ego, czy ponownie zostanie zaskoczony. 

Podciąga się, by usiąść na murku otaczającym teren ze szklarniami i stwierdza, że jednak uwielbia to zaskoczenie. To wyczekiwanie. Jak jego Harry zareaguje teraz? Jaki wyraz przyjmą te oczy? Jakie słowa padną? Pełne wściekłości czy może wzruszenia? Tom uwielbia uczyć się o Harrym, odkrywać go warstwa po warstwie. I gdy wydaje się mu, że zna już każdą stronę, Gryfon ponownie go zaskakuje. Niczym niekończąca się księga.

Wiatr rozwiewa ciemnobrązowe włosy, zielony krawat i czarną szatę. Tom próbuje odgarnąć kosmyki i właśnie wtedy słyszy głosy.

— ...gnębiwtryski. Naprawdę masz ich sporo. 

— I co one robią?

— Dostają się przez uszy do mózgu i mącą w głowie. 

Tom podbiera się dłońmi o murek i przekrzywia głowę z szerokim uśmiechem. Owca sama przyszła do wilka. 

— Masz nową przylepę? — pyta, wpatrując się w drobną Krukonkę, która to nie jest wiele niższa od Harry’ego. 

— Cześć! — Dziewczyna podchodzi do Toma, wystawiając rękę. — Jestem Luna. 

Ślizgon zeskakuje i staje tuż przed nią z wargami rozciągniętymi uśmiechem i schyla się, by złożyć pocałunek na dłoni dziewczyny.

— Och! Jesteś miłym potworem, mam cię przytulić? — Lovegood spogląda na niego wielkimi, wodnistymi oczami, które przypominają sadzawkę, w której wodzie pływają żaby. 

— Nie ośmielisz się. 

— Nie bądź taki pewien — odzywa się Harry, a Tom czuje coś miłego na sercu, słysząc ten żartobliwy ton.

To  _ jego _ Harry. Ten Harry, który zawsze przy nim był. To te spojrzenie pełne ciepła i słowa, które z pozoru karcą, ale tak naprawdę wyrażają uczucia, których zwykłe słowa wyrazić nie potrafią.

Chce coś odpowiedzieć, ale właśnie w tej chwili Luna go przytula. To szybki, przelotny dotyk, bo zaraz się odsuwa z zadowolonym uśmiechem, ale Ślizgon stoi jak wmurowany. 

— Chyba znalazłaś sposób jak go zamknąć — rzuca Harry, a w oczach migoczą psotne iskierki.

Tom odgarnia włosy i śmieje się cicho.

— Myślisz, że to takie łatwe? — warczy, ale nie wrednie, nie; chce, aby jego spojrzenie pokazało, że cieszy się z rozmowy na kształt dawnych czasów, gdy wszystko było prostsze. 

— Oczywiście — odpowiada bez zająknięcia dziewczyna i otwiera ramiona, jakby znowu chciała go przytulić. 

Tom automatycznie robi krok do tyłu, co wywołuje śmiech u Harry’ego. Smith podrywa głowę, słysząc ten dźwięk. Szeroko otworzonymi oczami wpatruje się w zarumienioną twarz Pottera, który szybko chowa się w czerwono-złotym szaliku. 

— Pójdę już — mówi i odchodzi. 

W pewnym momencie odwraca się i macha im na do widzenia. A Tom zostaje sam na sam z dziwną dziewczyną, która gryzie kosmyk jasnych włosów. 

— Będziesz tu tak stać? — pyta. Przez chwilę ją obserwuje spod przymrużonych oczu, po czym z powrotem siada na murek. 

Luna wypluwa mokre włosy i uśmiecha się. 

— Dotrzymuję słowa — mówi, po czym siada obok niego. Jej nogi są krótkie i zwisają, więc zaczyna nimi wymachiwać. 

— I co to ma znaczyć?

— Myślałam, że jesteś tym mądrym.

— Inteligencja nie oznacza wróżbiarstwa. Nie jestem w stanie wywróżyć znaczenia twoich poplątanych odpowiedzi.

— Czyli nie jesteś taki mądry, co?

Tom schodzi z murku, poprawia krawat i zaczyna iść. Byle jak najdalej od tej wariatki.

— Uciekasz?

Spogląda na nią z chęcią mordu w oczach.

— Upewniam się, że cię nie przeklnę. Harry by nie chciał. 

— I to jest właśnie sposób. Na odkupienie potwora, wiesz?

Tom nie rozumie tych słów, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób irytują go jeszcze bardziej, więc odchodzi wkurzony nad jezioro, by usiąść pod pniem drzewa i rzucać kamienie do wody. Robi wielkie zamachy i z całej siły ciska skały w lodowatą toń. 

Odkupienie potwora? Że niby on jest tym potworem? Wolne żarty. Bycie realistą nie czyni z człowieka potwora. 

Znad jeziora wraca od razu do Wielkiej Sali. Czara Ognia płonie błękitem, a jego Ślizgoni siedzą przy stole pod przykrywką odrabiania lekcji, a tak naprawdę obserwują, kto wrzuca swoje nazwiska. Tom przysiada się do nich i bierze parę orzeszków z miski. Wrzuca je do ust, obserwując płonący artefakt.

Dzisiaj wieczorem ma się odbyć uczta, w trakcie której wypadną trzy nazwiska, więc teraz są ostatnie chwile na wrzucenie swojej karteczki. Tom widział już dwóch ochotników, którzy wśród oklasków zgłosili się do turnieju pewni, że to oni zostaną wybrani.

Harry siedzi z Weasleyami i Granger. Tom stara się nie patrzeć w tamtą stronę, ale to silniejsze od niego. Harry krztusi się sokiem, więc bliźniacy z dwóch stron muszą go klepać po plecach, dopóki atak śmiechu nie przechodzi. Potter ociera łzy i mówi coś, a Tom czuje palącą potrzebę wiedzy. Musi wiedzieć, co tak rozbawiło Harry’ego. Dlaczego nie może już podejść do Harry’ego i po prostu się przysiąść? Posłuchać tego radosnego, pełnego jakiejś dzikiej energii, śmiechu.

Ach. Sam jest sobie winien, no tak. Pokazał komuś prawdziwą naturę, pokazał Toma Riddle’a, to teraz ma nauczkę. I przestrogę, by nigdy więcej tego nie robić. Prawda jest zbyt potworna dla świata pełnego szczęścia i poprawnych, zdrowych zachowań. Tu wszyscy udają, ukrywają się za maską. Tylko Harry… tylko jego Harry pozostaje tym radosnym chłopakiem niosącym serce na wyciągniętej dłoni. 

— Do maści na oparzenia potrzeba… — zastanawia się na głos Parkinson.

— Żywokostu zagotowanego ze łzami syreny — automatycznie odpowiada Tom, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Uwagę przykuwa wysoki Puchon, szukający Hufflepuffu, który przekomarza się z trójką innych ludzi. Przepychają się, aż Cedric staje przed Czarą Ognia.

— Dzięki! — Dziewczyna skrobie na pergaminie odpowiedź. 

Wielka Sala jakby wstrzymuje oddech, gdy pergamin sprawia, że języki ognia na chwilę zmieniają kolor na krwistoczerwony. Cedric kłania się, a ludzie wznoszą oklaski i krzyczą pochwały. 

— Pozer — prycha Malfoy.

— Ale przystojny, więc siedź cicho i daj popatrzeć — ucisza go Parkinson. Wypracowanie z eliksirów leży zapomniane. 

Tom nie komentuje. Bardziej zajmuje go Harry, który zdaje się nie spuszczać wzroku z Diggory’ego. 

Potem swoje imię wrzuca Angelina Johnson, a Gryfoni dają jej owacje na stojąco. Bliźniacy Weasley poklepują dziewczynę, jeden mierzwi jej włosy, a potem wypijają jakiś eliksir i przestępują linię wieku namalowaną wokół Czary Ognia.

Tom nie może uwierzyć własnym oczom. Naprawdę tacy głupi ludzie istnieją? Znaczy zawsze wiedział, że gatunkowi ludzkiemu brakuje rozumu, ale żeby aż tak? Fred i George zostają odrzuceni silną falą magii, gdy tylko wrzucają pergaminy ze swoimi imionami. Smith wzdycha i spogląda na swoich Ślizgonów, bo nie ma ochoty oglądać tego żałosnego przedstawienia. Jednak po jakimś czasie, wręcz mimowolnie, jego wzrok wędruje w stronę Harry’ego. Rozmawia z Gryfonami i czeka na ucztę, jak oni wszyscy. 

Wielka Sala została przystrojona dyniami, pajęczynami i sztucznymi nietoperzami, które zwisają pod sufitem. Wystrój przepełniony jest kiczem, ale wszyscy zdają się to uwielbiać. Nawet Pansy z Millicentą zachwycały się dekoracjami, co tylko jeszcze bardziej upewniło Toma w przekonaniu, że ludzkość skazana jest na wymarcie spowodowane własną głupotą. 

Nauczyciele powoli się schodzą, a Wielka Sala zapełnia się ludźmi. W powietrzu czuć ekscytację związaną z wyczekiwaniem. 

— Myślę, że Czara Ognia za chwilę będzie gotowa — oznajmia Dumbledore, wpatrując się w spokojne, błękitne płomienie. Klaszcze w dłonie, a światła przygasają. — Czas, by poznać reprezentantów!

Tom prostuje się i spogląda na drewniany artefakt, uważnie obserwując płomienie, by nie przegapić momentu, kiedy wypadnie z nich karteczka. Kto pójdzie na pewną śmierć?

Dumbledore łapie z gracją świstem pergaminu i odczytuje głośno:

— Reprezentantem Durmstrangu zostaje Wiktor Krum! 

Okrzyki tłumu są tak głośne, że Tom ma ochotę się skrzywić, jednak zamiast tego klaszcze wolno. Malfoy aż wstaje i krzyczy z przejęciem. Standardowy przypadek fana quidditcha. 

— Zapraszam, zapraszam! — Z twarzy dyrektora nie schodzi uśmiech. — Gratulacje, mój chłopcze. — Klepie Kruma po plecach, gdy ten do niego podchodzi i wskazuje ręką, by udał się do sali obok. 

W tym czasie czara wypluwa kolejne nazwisko.

— A teraz Beauxbatons! Reprezentant... — Dumbledore robi tu krótką przerwę — ...ką zostaje Fleur Delacour! 

Patrząc na jej wątłą budowę można by sądzić, że dziewczyna skazana jest na przegraną, ale w jej chodzie i zimnych oczach widać determinację. Tom postawiłby swoje pieniądze na nią, ale nie zna jeszcze trzeciego, ostatniego elementu, który jest konieczny do wydania ostatecznego werdyktu.

— Gratuluję, gratuluję. I wierzę — Dumbledore spogląda na Czarę Ognia — że nadszedł czas na reprezentanta Hogwartu.

Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieje, a potem płomienie buchają. Pojedyncza karteczka powoli opada na wyciągniętą dłoń dyrektora.

Cisza. Dumbledore czyta imię, a potem spogląda na stół Gryfonów z czymś dziwnym w oczach. Gdyby Tom nie znał Dumbledore’a, pomyślałby, że to przerażenie. 

Cisza przedłuża się, aż wreszcie…

— Harry Potter. 

Tom na początku nie reaguje, przecież Harry ma dopiero czternaście lat, ale potem DUmbledore krzyczy:

— Reprezentantem Hogwartu zostaje Harry Potter!

I jak Tom ma nie uwierzyć? Spogląda na bladą jak ścianę twarz Harry’ego, a przez głowę przelatuje myśl, że to niemożliwe, Harry nigdy nie zgłosiłby się do takiego turnieju, nawet gdyby miał te siedemnaście lat. A nie ma. Więc jak pokonał zabezpieczenia? Albo lepszym pytaniem byłoby — kto wrobił Harry’ego w śmiertelny turniej? Tom chce uciąć z nim małą, przyjazną pogawędkę. 

Granger szturcha Harry’ego, zmuszając go do wstania. Gryfon podchodzi na środek Wielkiej Sali na drżących nogach. Wokół wszyscy szepczę.

— Gratulacje. — Dumbledore wskazuje drzwi, za którymi zniknęli pozostali reprezentanci i uparcie nie patrzy na Harry’ego, który jakby zapada się w sobie, widząc taką reakcję. Bezradnie spogląda po uczniach wpatrujących się w niego, jakby wyrosła mu co najmniej druga głowa, a potem znika za drzwiami. 

Tom z kolei siedzi jak na szpilkach. I co teraz? Czara Ognia tworzy wiążącą, magiczną więź, Harry musi wziąć udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, jeśli nie chce umrzeć. 

— O Merlinie — szepcze Pansy.

— Potter zginie — dodaje Malfoy. 

Smith nie pozwoli, aby zginął. Co to, to nie. Zaciska rękę na szacie i wpatruje się w Dumbledore’a. Czy to jego sprawka? Bo kto inny…

Grindelwald. 

To imię pojawia się przed jego oczami jak mara. Nie mówił, że Tom pożałuje? Czarnoksiężnik wie o tym, że Harry i Tom są bratnimi duszami, ostrzegał (a raczej groził), że trzeba będzie zapłacić cenę za odmowę, co ten oczywiście zlekceważył. Grindelwald jednak musi być głupcem, jeśli sądzi, że Tom będzie siedział bezczynnie i przyglądał się, jak jego bratnia dusza umiera.

— Malfoy. — Odwraca się do blondyna, który wyjada czekoladowy budyń z miseczki. — Jakie ma być pierwsze zadanie?

— Co? A! — Oblizuje łyżkę. — Ojciec mówił, że sprowadzili smoki, ale nie znam wszystkich szczegó… — Przerywa, bo Tom zrywa się jak oparzony i wręcz wybiega z Wielkiej Sali. 


	35. 30. Gra się rozpoczyna

Harry wychodzi z pomieszczenia, zostawiając za sobą wykłócających się czarodziejów. Ich głośne głosy jeszcze pobrzmiewają echem w uszach; brzęczą jak natrętne muchy. Może to te gnębiwtryski, o których lubi wspominać Luna? Emocje wciąż buzują, choć Harry chciałby umieć je wyłączyć i po prostu nic nie czuć, bo jak na razie przepełnia go wściekłość. 

Że musi wziąć udział w turnieju, do którego się nie zgłosił? Wolne żarty. Jeszcze wszyscy patrzyli się na niego, jakby naprawdę on wrzucił swoje imię do Czary Ognia. A przecież tego nie zrobił! Nie zależy mu na wiecznej chwale czy innych bzdurach…

Zaciska dłonie w pięści i spogląda na ścianę, na której tańczy cień płomienia świecy. Gdyby uderzył z całej siły, to czy posypałby się tynk? A wraz z nim opadłyby te rozszalałe emocje? 

Wzdycha i podnosi wzrok, by napotkać Toma idącego od strony lochów szybkim krokiem. Bez szaty, w samej białej koszuli i z poluzowanym krawatem wygląda jakby nie spał całą noc, a przecież Harry widział go na uczcie (nie żeby patrzył specjalnie). 

— Masz się wypisać! 

Harry zostaje przyciśnięty do ściany, uderza głową o cegły. Automatycznie mruży oczy i łapie ramię, które przyszpila go do muru. 

— Jakby się dało, to bym to przecież zrobił — warczy.

— Ach. — Tom odsuwa się, puszczając kołnierz szaty Harry’ego. — Zapomniałem. 

Wydaje się żałować gwałtownego zachowania, ale z jego ust nie wychodzą żadne przeprosiny; tylko znika ten dziki wyraz twarzy, której rysy łagodnieją.

— Ta… — Harry poprawia krawat i wzdycha ciężko. — Głupi magiczny kontrakt. — Kopie ścianę, ale jedyne, co uzyskuje, to czubek buta ubrudzony białym tynkiem.

Przez chwilę stoją tak w ciszy, a żaden z nich nie kwapi się, by ją przerwać. 

— Mogę ci pomóc — oferuje Tom. — Znam się na magii i znam sposoby, by oszukać system i obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, abyś przeżył.

Harry śmieje się cicho, po czym spogląda na Toma z uczuciem. 

— Wszystko, czyli co? Zabijesz wszystkich reprezentantów, bym wygrał walkowerem?

— To jest jakiś sposób. — Uśmiecha się, a potem dodaje poważniej: — Jestem w stanie zabić dla ciebie.

— Wiem — szepcze Gryfon. — I to mnie tak bardzo przeraża... że kiedyś… kiedyś się ugnę. Tak jak z wskrzeszeniem moich rodziców. To moja wina, bo cię nie powstrzymałem i dlatego muszę wszystko sobie poukładać. Nie chcę być tym, który ciągnie cię na dno.

— Bzdury — oburza się Tom. — Przecież jest zupełnie na odwrót, jesteś… 

Nie kończy, bo Harry kładzie rękę na jego policzku, uśmiecha się smutno i przez chwilę po prostu spogląda w granatowe oczy. A potem odchodzi z poczuciem ciężaru spoczywającego na sercu. 

Gryfoni witają go wiwatami, których zabrakło, gdy został wywołany w Wielkiej Sali. Słów pochwał, poklepywań po plecach i przytulania nie ma końca. Gdy Harry wreszcie wyplątuje się ze spoconych ramion, z ulgą pada na kanapę obok Hermiony.

— Jak się czujesz? Co powiedział Dumbledore? Da się zrezygnować? 

Spogląda na niego z takim zmartwieniem, że Harry nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Chyba naprawdę jest w dobrym humorze po spotkaniu z Tomem. Ta krótka rozmowa dodała mu trochę otuchy, więc odpowiada przyjaciółce spokojnie. 

— Chyba już okej. — Pociera bliznę. — I jestem zmuszony wziąć w tym udział, inaczej umrę. Wiążący magiczny kontrakt i tak dalej. — Chce, aby jego głos brzmiał stabilnie, ale pod koniec emocje dają o sobie znać,więc odwraca wzrok, trochę zawstydzony tym, że tak to przeżywa. — Nie chcę tego robić — dodaje o wiele ciszej.

Hermiona oczywiście go słyszy. Chwyta jego rękę i ściska lekko.

— Od początku wiedziałam, że ten turniej to zły pomysł. Przecież organizacja Turnieju Trójmagicznego została odwołana właśnie przez wysoką śmiertelność, a ministerstwo stwierdza, że świetnym pomysłem byłoby zorganizowanie takich morderczych igrzysk wśród uczniów. — Gniewnie zakłada włosy za ucho i prycha. — Czy to są dorośli ludzie? Własnoręcznie podpisują się pod śmiercią… — przerywa, widząc Harry’ego, którego twarz przybiera lekko zielonkawy odcień. — Przepraszam.

— Też jestem wściekły…

— To może chcesz w coś porzucać? — pyta Fred, opadając na kanapę obok Harry’ego, zakładając ramię na oparcie.

— Albo postrzelać? — George siada na fotelu naprzeciwko i zakłada nogę na nogę. 

— Podziękuję — śmieje się Harry. Spogląda po zrelaksowanych twarzach bliźniaków i robi mu się trochę lżej. Dalej ma przyjaciół po swojej stronie, którzy go wspierają. Nawet Tom… Ale na razie Harry nie ma siły myśleć o Ślizgonie. Pozwoli, by wspomnienia i emocje go pochłonęły, gdy będzie już sam.

— W ogóle jak ci się to udało?

— Właśnie! Gdybyś nam wcześniej zdradził ten super tajny sposób, nie musielibyśmy z siebie robić błaznów — dodaje Fred. 

— Jakbyście nie robili z siebie błaznów codziennie — rzuca Hermiona.

Fred przybliża się do dziewczyny i mruży oczy.

— Ale to robimy dobrowolnie, turniej to poważna sprawa. 

— Ale ja się nie zgłosiłem — zaznacza Harry. Nie chce, aby Fred i George myśleli, że wygryzł ich specjalnie. Nie chce, aby ktokolwiek myślał, że Harry zgłosił się z własnej woli. — To jedno wielkie nieporozumienie, z którego nie da się wydostać. 

— I tu leży pies pogrzebany: kto w takim razie to zrobił? — pyta Ginny, która opiera się o kanapę tak, że jej usta są tuż przy uchu Harry’ego, przez co wypowiedziane przez dziewczynę zdanie nabiera lekko przerażającego brzmienia. 

— Sami-Wiecie-Kto.

— Grindelwald.

— Dumbledore.

— Merlin? 

Wszystkie spojrzenia spoczywają na George’u. 

— No co? — Wzrusza ramionami. — Myślałem, że wymieniamy największych czarodziejów, jakich znał świat. 

— Ale Merlin był tym dobrym. — Fred podejmuje grę brata. — Stawiam na Morganę. 

— W twoich słowach leży ziarno prawdy, drogi bracie. Jestem z tobą. — Wymieniają prezydencki uścisk dłoni. 

— Ale tak na poważnie — mówi Hermiona. — Skoro Harry tego nie zrobił, to kto miał w tym jakiś interes?

— Malfoy? — rzuca Ginny.

— Przecież to idiota. — Harry patrzy na dziewczynę, jakby była nienormalna. 

— No co? Luźne spostrzeżenie. — Wzrusza ramionami. 

— Możemy wykluczyć Grindelwalda, nie ma nic wspólnego z Harrym — mówi Hermiona.

— A Sami-Wiecie-Kto wącha kwiatki od spodu od jakichś trzynastu lat — dodaje Fred. 

Harry ma ochotę zaśmiać się głośno, ale to wzbudziłoby podejrzenia, więc tylko odwraca wzrok, starając się, aby jego mina nic nie zdradzała. 

— Czyli co? Dumbledore?

— Żartujesz? — Harry spogląda na Freda, jakby powiedział, że trawa jest różowa. 

— Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, raczej był przerażony tą małą karteczką.

— Myślicie, że to jego bogin? Pergamin z napisem  _ Harry Potter _ ?

Katie Bell wyciągnęła gitarę i teraz przygrywa jakąś piosenkę Fatalnych Jędz w wersji akustycznej. Ludzie śpiewają głośno, butelki kremowego piwa brzęczą, gdy wznoszone są kolejne toasty. Ktoś coś krzyczy, jakaś para kiwa się w rytm muzyki — Gryffindor świętuje. 

— Nie ma co — mówi Ginny — nie dość, że najmłodszy szukający, to jeszcze najmłodszy zawodnik Turnieju Trójmagicznego. 

Harry kładzie się do łóżka grubo po północy. Leży przez chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami, ale sen nie chce nadejść. Dźwięki jeszcze buzują w głowie, odgrywają się echem i bólem głowy. Z westchnieniem wstaje i wyciąga z kufra lusterko Syriusza. 

— Syriuszu? — pyta, gdy siedzi z czerwoną kołdrą narzuconą na głowę. Zdejmuje okulary, bo parują i z wyczekiwaniem wpatruje się w magiczny przedmiot. 

Cisza przedłuża się, dopóki ze środka nie dobywa się przeciągłe ziewnięcie.

— Haaaarry? — Na magicznej tafli pojawia się obraz Syriusza. — Dlaczego nie śpisz?

— Obudziłem cię? Prze…

— Nie, no co ty. Nie przepraszaj. Zawsze znajdę czas dla mojego ulubionego chrześniaka.

— Jestem twoim jedynym chrześniakiem.

— Właśnie. — Syriusz szczerzy zęby. — Więc co się stało? Bo coś musiało się stać, inaczej nie rozmawialibyśmy w środku nocy. 

— Eeee… właśnie chodzi o to, że… Pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli dowiesz się tego ode mnie. Kojarzysz Turniej Trójmagiczny?

— No…

— Więc tak jakby zostałem wrobiony w udział, a magiczny kontrakt z Czarą Ognia nie pozwala mi się wycofać. 

— Czekaj, co? — Syriusz wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. 

— Muszę wziąć udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym jako reprezentant Hogwartu.

— Ale masz czternaście lat! 

— Czarze to chyba zbytnio nie przeszkadza — próbuje zażartować. Czy Syriusz jest bardzo na niego zły? Spogląda na lusterko, ale widzi tylko ciemną pościel. 

Słychać brzęk, jakby coś się stłukło, a Harry’emu serce podchodzi do gardła.

— Syriuszu? — woła z niepokojem. — Jesteś cały?

— Tak, tak. — Głos mężczyzny dobywa się z oddali. — Po prostu szukam proszku Fiuu i chyba stłukłem wazon matki. Gdzie on się zapodział?

— Po co ci Fiuu?

— Żeby rozmówić się z Dumbledorem oczywiście. — Poważna twarz Syriusza pojawia się w lusterku. — I zamierzam później jeszcze obgadać parę spraw z Luniem. Żeby miał na ciebie oko i w ogóle.

— Wybij sobie ten pomysł z głowy! Co jeśli dyrektor wyda cię ministerstwu? Nie możesz tak ryzykować — dodaje chłopak z desperacją, bo ostatnie, czego chce, to Syriusz ponownie za kratami.

— Ale muszę…

— Nic nie musisz — przerywa mu. — Nic. Mi wystarczy, że wysłuchasz moich żalów.

— Ale do Lunia przefiukam — obstaje przy swoim Syriusz, ale oczy wyrażają poczucie dumy i Harry czuje rumieniec wpełzający na policzki, gdy ojciec chrzestny tak się w niego wpatruje. 

**∞**

Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale życie w Hogwarcie toczy się swoim zwykłym torem. Odbywają się lekcje, nauczyciele przyznają szlabany, a uczniowie zakuwają do testów. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że na korytarzach można zauważyć czerwone i błękitne mundurki zagranicznych szkół, gdy ich uczniowie uczęszczają na lekcje wraz z hogwartczykami. 

Harry spodziewał się większego poruszenia swoją kandydaturą w turnieju, ale wszyscy zdają się mu kibicować. Nawet Ślizgoni wolą warczeć na Fleur Delacour, niż skupiać się na poniżaniu swojego reprezentanta, dzięki czemu Harry czuje cudowne uczucie wolności. Uczy się, rozmawia z przyjaciółmi i stara się nie myśleć o rzeczach związanych z turniejem. Czasami Hermiona poruszy ten temat, zasugeruje kolejne nazwisko albo roztrząsa niesprawiedliwość sytuacji, ale z reguły Harry potrafi wyrzucić cały ten przeklęty turniej z pamięci. 

— Myślisz, że zrobi test na obronie? — pyta Hermiona, gdy żarliwie kartkuje podręcznik. 

— Nie zapowiadał. — Parvati marszczy brwi.

— Niezapowiedziany! — warczy sfrustrowana dziewczyna.

— Przecież Lupin nie robi niezapowiedzianych testów. — Przewraca oczami Lavender.

— Bo to nielegalne — wtrąca się Dean.

— Więc idź i powiedz to Snape’owi. — Hermiona zamyka książkę z trzaskiem i chowa ją do torby, po czym wchodzi do sali, bo okazuje się, że Remus już zaprasza ich do środka.

Harry uśmiecha się na przywitanie, ale nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że uśmiech Lupina jest trochę wymuszony. Wilkołak rozciąga wargi, ale oczy błądzą i uciekają w bok. 

— Dzisiejszym tematem zajęć — mówi profesor, opierając się o swoje biurko tak, że stoi twarzą do klasy — będą smoki. 

— Smoki?! — wykrzykuje Hermiona. — Ale profesorze! To temat dla trzeciego roku i już to przerabialiśmy.

— Tak, smoki, panno Granger. — Lupin uśmiecha się wręcz na siłę, a jego spojrzenie jest pełne determinacji. — Przerobiliśmy to zagadnienie zbyt pobieżnie, zdecydowanie zbyt pobieżnie, dlatego chcę wrócić do tych niesamowitych stworzeń, skupiając się na obronie i słabych punktach.

Hermiona rumieni się mocno i wbija wzrok w tekst podręcznika. 

— Jak wiecie wyróżniamy wiele gatunków smoków, każdy ma swoje inne słabe i mocne strony, ale przecież nie wiecie, z którym staniecie oko w oko, więc porozmawiamy o tym ogólnie. Zacznijmy od czegoś prostego. — Remus siada na biurku i spogląda na uczniów z uśmiechem. — Co sprawia, że tak trudno pokonać smoka?

— Łuski — rzuca Seamus Finnigan. 

— Otóż to. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. — Remus uśmiecha się z nauczycielską dumą. — Nie dość, że są niezwykle twarde, to jeszcze odporne na na większość zaklęć, a raczej… hm… ująłbym to tak: łuski to swoista bariera, która osłabia moc naszych zaklęć. Trzeba naprawdę mieć silną magię, by pojedyncza Drętwota zadziałała. W związku z tym zadam wam kolejne pytanie: jaki będzie słaby punkt smoka?

— Taki, który nie jest chroniony przez łuski — mówi Harry. 

— Czyli jaki?

— Brzuch? — pyta Lavender.

— Łuski na brzuchu są o wiele słabsze niż te na grzbiecie, to fakt, ale jeszcze łatwiej zranić smoka, celując w zgięcie kończyny. Pachy na przykład są bardzo wrażliwe, ale jest jeszcze jedno miejsce.

— Środek paszczy?

— Jak uda ci się uniknąć ognia i zębisk to jak najbardziej, panie Thomas. 

— Oczy — rzuca zniecierpliwiona Hermiona.

Harry uśmiecha się pod nosem, oczywiście, że dziewczyna jest zbudzona miernymi próbami klasy. 

— Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. 

Następnie Lupin przedstawia strukturę zaklęć. Nawet zaczarowuje rysunki na tablicy, by pokazać w ten sposób, jak smok może zareagować uderzony konkretnym zaklęciem w różne miejsca. Kredowy czarodziej rzuca czerwone zaklęcie w oko smoka, który ryczy wściekły i zaczyna podpalać wszystko wokoło. 

— Przepraszam. — W drzwiach pojawia się glowa Coina Creeveya. 

Lupin zamiera w środku pokazywania, jak działa szczęka smoka i jak unikać zabójczych zębów. 

— Proszę, proszę — mówi z uśmiechem.

— Bo pani profesor McGonagall prosi Harry’ego. To w związku z turniejem, profesorze. 

Coś mrocznego przysłania spokojne oczy Lupina; mężczyzna zawiesza głowę.

— Ach tak — mówi cicho. — W takim razie Harry, nie musisz zabierać swoich rzeczy, chcę jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać, więc przyjdź, jak profesor McGonagall puści cię wolno, dobrze?

— Em… jasne. — Harry wstaje szybko i wychodzi na korytarz, Lupin w tym czasie wraca do opisywania zachowań smoków. 

Drzwi zamykają się, a Gryfon mógłby przysiąc, że Remus patrzy na niego z czymś w rodzaju smutku, co sprawia, że Harry marszczy brwi.

— Słyszałem, że wszystkim reprezentantom mają sprawdzać różdżki — trajkocze Colin. — Bardzo jesteś podekscytowany? Bo ja tak mega!

— Yhym — mruczy tylko Harry, bo w głowie nadal ma obraz Lupina. Czy coś się stało? Może z Syriuszem? 

Ta myśl poraża go jak piorun. Chciałby odwrócić się i biegiem wpaść do klasy i wypytać, o wszystko. Jednak zamiast tego podąża za Colinem, który zaprowadza do go klasy, gdzie inni reprezentanci już czekają. 

Spotkanie przebiega szybko, Ollivander wyczarowuje proste zaklęcie różdżką Harry’ego, potwierdzając, że działa. Jakaś reporterka robi im grupowe zdjęcie, a Harry ucieka przed jej przyszpilającym spojrzeniem, tłumacząc się spotkaniem z nauczycielem. Nie ma najmniejszej ochoty udzielać wywiadów. 

Remus czeka na niego w gabinecie. Skrobie piórem z czerwonym atramentem po wypracowaniach piątego roku. Unosi głowę, gdy słyszy skrzypienie nienaoliwionych zawiasów i uśmiecha się ciepło, widząc Gryfona. 

— Dzień dobry — mówi Harry, siadając, bo za bardzo nie wie, co powiedzieć.

— Już się dzisiaj widzieliśmy — przypomina Lupin.

— Ach, tak. — Harry spuszcza głowę. — To o czym pan chciał porozmawiać?

— Mam nadzieję, że zrobiłeś dobre notatki z dzisiejszych zajęć — mówi profesor, unikając odpowiedzi na pytanie. — A najlepiej jakbyś przejrzał te Hermiony.

— Co? Dlaczego?

— Intuicja. — Remus puszcza mu oczko i odchyla się na skórzanym fotelu. — Rozmawiałem z Syriuszem.

— Nie ma już żadnych głupich pomysłów? — Zaniepokojony przypomina sobie nocną rozmowę w lusterku.

— Harry, mówimy tu o Syriuszu, on zawsze ma głupie pomysły, ale robię, co w mojej mocy, aby powstrzymać go od ich realizacji. Ale jakbyś miał jakieś pytania, to wiesz, że postaram się pomóc ci, jak najlepiej potrafię. Ja i Syriusz zrobimy wszystko, byś przetrwał ten turniej.

— Dziękuję.

Harry’emu wstyd się przyznać, ale w kącikach oczy zbierają się łzy, gdy patrzy na naznaczoną bliznami twarz Remusa. Wypełnia go szczęście, gdy uśmiecha się szczerze. Miło mieć kogoś, na kim można polegać.


	36. 31. Wywar z żywokostu

Lawendowa woda w kociołku wrze, więc Tom dodaje syrenie łzy i zaczyna mieszać. Snape siedzi przy swoim biurku i sprawdza jakieś prace domowe, Toma niezbyt interesuje, jakie konkretnie. Gdy czasami zerka na nauczyciela znad lawendowych oparów, zauważa ciche westchnienia czy zmarszczkę pomiędzy brwiami, gdy nauczyciel skreśla wściekle jakieś zdanie. 

Tom odkłada chochlę i wrzuca do wrzątku całe gałęzie żywokostu, ale bez korzeni. Zielone liście topią się w fioletowej wodzie, dla pewności zostają jeszcze upchane drugim końcem łyżki, by zanurzyły się całkowicie. 

Nie pierwszy raz eksperymentuje z eliksirami, ale teraz zadanie to ma ogromną wagę — na szali wisi życie. Ważne życie. Dlatego Tom z uwagą wykonuje każdy krok; szczypcami wyjmuje wygotowane liście i wkłada je do moździerza.

Rozgniata wygotowany żywokost spokojnymi, ale mocnymi ruchami, a potem dodaje aloesu i gniecie jeszcze raz, aż nie uzyskuje jednolitej papki.

— I co zamierzasz zrobić, jak już skończysz maść? Bo to ją robisz, prawda?

Tom unosi głowę, słysząc głos Snape’a tak głośno. Okazuje się, że profesor stoi tuż obok z rękami założonymi na piersi i brwiami ściągniętymi tak mocno, że tworzą wręcz jedną, ciemną linię.

— Eksperymentować — odpowiada po prostu.

— Jeśli celujesz w to, co myślę, że celujesz, to spróbuj pobawić się z krwią ognistej salamandry. Tylko nie przesadź. — Po tych słowach Snape odwraca się i wraca do swojego biurka. 

Tom z kolei odkłada moździerz i idzie do składziku. To ciemne pomieszczenie po sufit wypełnione szafkami i półkami pełnymi różnych słoi, pudełek i fiolek. Zapala różdżkę, by móc rozejrzeć się za krwią ognistej salamandry. Pierwsze zadanie zbliża się wielkimi krokami, nie może tracić czasu; skorzystanie z rady Mistrza Eliksirów wydaje się rozsądnym posunięciem. 

Zakurzona fiolka chowa się za słojem pełnym żabich oczu. Skoro ma już to, po co przyszedł, to nie zaszkodzi się rozejrzeć. Z takim postanowieniem Tom unosi zapaloną różdżkę i oświetla kolejne półki, przeglądając ich zawartość. 

Ogniste ślimaki? Tom wyciąga malutki słoiczek pełen śliskich stworzeń i unosi go pod światło. Mruży oczy.

Nada się. 

Dwa ślimaki wkłada do moździerza z żywokostem i zaczyna gnieść; ciało ślimaków wydaje satysfakcjonujące odgłosy, jakby coś mokrego pękało. Wybuch bierze go z zaskoczenia. Szybko gasi palący się kosmyk włosów i spogląda na Snape’a. Nie wie, czy bardziej zaskoczył go sam wybuch, czy własna głupota.

Mężczyzna przygląda mu się z uśmieszkiem.

— Ogniste ślimaki mają całkiem wybuchowe serca, wiedziałeś?

— Ale jak je usunę, to straci swoje wszystkie właściwości, a one są mi potrzebne. — Tom mówi to, jakby uważał Snape’a za idiotę. 

— Więc je zneutralizuj. Czy muszę robić wszystko za ciebie? — warczy.

— Zneutralizować…? Ale czym…? — zastanawia się Tom. Powinien oczyścić alkoholem, a może… Jego wzrok pada na lawendowy wywar, w którym gotował żywokost. Wrzuca dwa nowe ślimaki do środka i gotuje je na małym ogniu. Gdy robią się miękkie, wyjmuje szczypcami i wrzuca do nowego moździerza. Potem ponownie wygotowuje żywokost i miażdży wszystko razem.

Sukces. 

Zmęczony ociera pot z czoła. 

— Która godzina?

— Zaraz cisza nocna, więc lepiej uciekaj. 

Więc Tom zaczyna po sobie sprzątać, odstawia jednak maź z żywokostu i ślimaków, bo to dobry początek. Spogląda na fiolkę krwi salamandry z zastanowieniem. Jeszcze nie dał rady jej wykorzystać, ale jeśli połączyłby maź z wodą lawendową, a potem dodał krwi… Ale to nadal nie odwróciłoby właściwości. Bo jego mikstura na razie nadal działa na skutki, a Tom potrzebuje, by im zapobiegała. Ale jak to zrobić? Czym? 

Zamyślony wraca do pokoju wspólnego, zastanawiając się nad właściwościami roślin, które pamięta. A może użyć czegoś trującego? Zmienić właściwości trucizny w coś co chroni? Pokrzywa? Za słaba. To chyba nie zadziała… 

Dzisiaj jest już tak zmęczony, że jego myśli to jeden, wielki chaos, ale i tak siada na łóżku z otwartą książką o magicznych właściwościach roślin, kiedy pozostali Ślizgoni w dormitorium dawno już śpią, on kartkuje księgi przy bladym świetle różdżki, przegryzając surową marchewkę. 

Rano wstaje szybko, musi oddać wypracowanie na transmutację, a jeszcze go nie sprawdził. W końcu każdy przecinek musi być na swoim miejscu. 

— Co robiłeś w nocy? — pyta Malfoy. 

Oczywiście, że Malfoy. Tom ma ochotę przewrócić oczami, tylko ten dupek jest na tyle głupi, by mu przeszkadzać. Smith mrozi go wzrokiem.

— Spałem. — Odchyla głowę i kręci szyją, słysząc jak kości strzelają. 

— Te cienie pod oczami mówią co innego. — Po tych słowach Malfoy szybko znika za drzwiami łazienki.

— Świetnie, teraz trzeba czekać pół dnia. — Zabini pada na łóżko i bierze z szafki magazyn, który zaczyna przeglądać, leżąc na plecach. 

Tom wraca do sprawdzania wypracowania, ale wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno. Po piętnastu minutach Malfoy wychodzi z łazienki.

— Poczekam na was w pokoju wspólnym — komunikuje. Sprawdza jeszcze włosy w lustrze i wchodzi. 

Tom zjawia się na dole dopiero po godzinie. Z nienagannie zawiązanym krawatem i nie wygniecionym kołnierzem odcinającym się bielą na tle czerni mundurka. Kiwnięciem głowy uznaje to, że Malfoy, Zabini i Nott na niego czekali, a potem razem ruszają do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. 

Dzisiaj sobota. Wolny dzień. Tom planuje poświęcić go na bibliotekę i warzenie eliksirów, ale najpierw po śniadaniu musi złapać Harry’ego. 

— Słyszeliście? Gryfoni mieli inny temat na lekcji z Lupinem — mówi Pansy, nachylając się w ich stronę konspiracyjnie.

— Serio? — Malfoy unosi brew i uśmiecha się wrednie. — O tym jak nie być idiotami?

— To by im się przydało, ale nie. O smokach. — Uśmiecha się wymownie.

— Myślicie, że Lupin wie? — zastanawia się Malfoy.

— Niby skąd? — pyta Nott.

— Może stąd, skąd my? Od innych ludzi, plotki szybko się rozchodzą, a Pansy wie o tym najlepiej. — Zabini posyła dziewczynie uśmiech i wraca do swojej jajecznicy. 

— Czyli święty Potter oszukuje… — Malfoy spogląda na stół Gryfonów.

— Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ktokolwiek nie oszukiwał — rzuca Tom, po czym wstaje od stołu, zostawiając na talerzu niedojedzoną kanapkę. Nie jest głodny.

— A temu co? — szepcze Pansy. 

— Cicho! — ucisza ją Blaise, zerkając na Toma, czy nie usłyszał, ale Ślizgon idzie z wyprostowanymi plecami prosto do drzwi od Wielkiej Sali. — Życie ci niemiłe?

W holu Ślizgon opiera się o ścianę i czeka, kręcąc różdżką młynki. Harry niedługo powinien wychodzić, a teraz Tom ma okazję, by wymyślić sposób, jak dokładnie powinien to powiedzieć. Jeśli zrobi to zbyt subtelnie, Harry nie zrozumie. A najefektywniejszy sposób, który polega na przekazaniu wiadomości bez ogródek czy zbędnych ozdobników, może wzbudzić nieufność. 

— Harry — mówi, widząc Gryfona wychodzącego z Wielkiej Sali.

Potter odwraca się do niego wyczekująco, co Tom uznaje za sukces. Na okrągłej twarzy nie widać oznak zirytowania czy gniewu.

— Możemy porozmawiać?

— O czym?

— Pozwól, że się poprawię: muszę z tobą porozmawiać, więc chodź. — Odwraca się i wychodzi z zamku, by usiąść na murku obok schodów. 

Harry podąża za nim.

— Ja naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego jestem taki naiwny — mówi, gdy siada obok Ślizgona. — Powinienem kopnąć cię w tyłek, wiesz?

— To… byłoby bolesne. — Tom marszczy brwi i wpatruje się w chłopaka, próbując zrozumieć, co miał na myśli. Naprawdę chce go kopnąć?

— Może to by cię wreszcie czegoś nauczyło. — Na twarzy Pottera pojawia się cień uśmiechu.

— Jestem pewien, że z nas dwóch, ty masz o wiele większe braki w nauce. 

— Możesz przestać i przejść do sedna? — Zirytowanie, witaj ponownie. Tom stanowczo woli uśmiech od tych skrzywionych brwi.

Cały Harry. Tom kręci głową i uśmiecha się pod nosem. 

— Słyszałem, że z Lupinem przerabialiście smoki na obronie przed czarną magią. 

— I? — Harry wydaje się niecierpliwić. 

— Wiesz, że tylko Gryfonom tak zrobił?

— Co? — Gryfon marszczy brwi, a Tom uśmiecha się z satysfakcją. 

— Ślizgoni, Krukoni i Puchoni nadal idą z programem. My na przykład kontynuowaliśmy ćwiczenia z zaklęciem tarczy i jestem pewien, że inne domy z naszego rocznika też.

— Do czego pijesz?

Tom wzrusza ramionami. 

— Lupin traktuje was trochę specjalnie, nie sądzisz? Nadrabia nieistniejący program. Ale to nieważne. — Szybko zmienia temat. — Znasz Charlie’ego Weasleya?

— C-co? Skąd…? — Harry blednie. — Skąd to pytanie?

— Znasz czy nie? — Czas na zastanawianie się nad reakcją Harry’ego jeszcze przyjdzie.

— Znam, ale o co ci chodzi? Po co mieszasz Charlie’ego?

— Czym on się tam zajmuje? — Tom dalej drąży temat; chce, aby Harry sam na to wpadł. 

— Smokami.W Rumunii. 

— Wiesz, że jest w Hogwarcie?

— Serio?

Z normalną osobą Tom skończyłby rozmowę w tym momencie, ale to Harry, więc dodaje:

— Myślisz, że przywiózł ze sobą jakieś zwierzątka? 

— Tom, mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż… Smoki.

Tom z absolutnym zadowoleniem obserwuje zielone oczy, gdy Harry uświadamia sobie, o co tu chodzi. 

— Ginny wspominała, że Charlie jest w Hogwarcie… Pierwsze zadanie to smoki, tak?

— Bingo. — Tom wstaje i zaczyna wygładzać zgięcia na czarnej szacie. 

— Dlaczego mi to mówisz? 

— Myślałem, że to oczywiste. Chcę, abyś przeżył. 

Tom zostawia oniemiałego Harry’ego i udaje się do szklarni. W nocy przeczytał o ciekawej roślinie i ma plan, że gdyby sproszkował kwiaty żywokostu i do tego dziurawca… To wzmocniłoby całą miksturę. 

Pomonę Sprout znajduje w szklarni numer dwa; podlewa Kwiaty Księżycowe, nucąc jedną z piosenek szkolnego chóru.

— Pani profesor. 

— Och, Smith! Co się tu przywiało? — Pulchna kobieta prostuje się i spogląda na niego z uśmiechem. 

— Dociekliwość. Czy to prawda co mówią o właściwościach dziurawca zwyczajnego?

— Hypericum perforatum? Nie dziwię się, że cię zaciekawiła, nawet mugole poznali się na jej właściwościach…

Tom wychodzi z szklarni z wiązanką żółtych kwiatków i głową pełną pomysłów, jak je wykorzystać. Szybkim krokiem przemierza błonia, by dostać się do ciepłej pracowni pełnej oparów i stęchlizny martwych zwierząt, ale czuje, że ktoś go śledzi, więc odwraca się ze znudzoną miną.

— Widzę cię. 

Luna Lovegood wychodzi zza pnia drzewa. Jest zimno, a dziewczyna nie ma butów. 

— Wcale cię nie śledziłam. — Zaczyna kołysać się na piętach. 

— Czego chcesz? Mam odzyskać twoje buty?

— A mógłbyś? — Przestaje się kołysać i spogląda na niego tymi wielkimi oczami.

— A kto je zabrał? — pyta ze znużeniem.

— Greywind i Finnis.

— To chodź. 

Tom wyciąga różdżkę, a bosa dziewczyna podąża za nim. 

— Więc kim oni są? — pyta Smith, gdy czekają, aż ruchome schody ustawią się we właściwej pozycji. 

Spogląda na dziewczynę, która skubie palcami dolną wargę; wygląda na zmartwioną. Wzrusza ramionami, wpatrując się w brudne palce.

— Nikim, rozumiem. — Tom odpowiada sam sobie. — Z tym też mogę pracować. 

Schody trzeszczą, więc dwójka uczniów wreszcie może po nich wejść; buty Toma wydają donośny odgłos, z kolei bose stopy Luny suną cicho po kamiennej posadzce. 

— A czego chcą? — dopytuje Tom.

— Po prostu lubią robić mi psikusy — odpowiada cicho dziewczyna. Kłania się gejszy na obrazie, po czym odwraca rumianą buzię w stronę Toma.

— Czyli lubią się znęcać. Będzie jeszcze prościej, niż myślałem. — Zaciska i otwiera pięść. 

Zatrzymują się dopiero przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów. Luna melodyjnym głosem śpiewa piosenkę, która jest odpowiedzią na zagadkę i wchodzą do środka.

Pomieszczenie jest przestronne, przez okna wpada dużo światła, dzięki czemu nie panuje tu duchota czy ciemność, lecz orzeźwiająca atmosfera stworzona do nauki. 

— To oni. — Luna wskazuje palcem dwóch chłopaków grających w gargulki przy kominku.

Jeden jest chudy jak patyk i ma okulary, a drugi to stereotypowy mięśniak. 

— Trzymaj. — Tom wręcza dziewczynie bukiet dziurawca, bo to zbyt cenne rośliny, by cokolwiek im się stało, a potem podchodzi do dwójki Krukonów.

— Smith? — pyta ten umięśniony, Finnis. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Słyszałem, że jesteście w posiadaniu butów Luny Lovegood.

— Pomyluny? — parska Greywood, a Finnis uśmiecha się pod nosem szyderczo. 

— Może te jej gnęcicosie je zeżarły?

— Hehehe — śmieje się drugi i przybijają sobie piątki.

Tom uśmiecha się do nich.

— Rozumiem. Wybieracie krwawą drogę. Dobrze się składa, że ją lubię bardziej.

Greywood zdąży tylko przełknąć ślinę, kiedy trafia go zaklęcie. Niedługo po tym jego kolegę spotyka ten sam los. Obaj padają na dywan, a ich twarze pokrywają krosty, które rosną w zastraszającym tempie. Pękają, gdy osiągną maksymalną wielkość, a ropa z krwią spływa po twarzy. Pośród strug brudnych posok wyrastają kolejne i kolejne, boleśnie pryskając.

— Dobra, dobra! — Leżący na podłodze Finnis podnosi rękę. — Buty są zawieszone na tych nienormalnym drzewie, co się rusza! Jesteśmy okej? — pyta, podnosząc się.

— Możemy być. — Tom cofa zaklęcie. — Pomfrey powinna mieć maść na blizny… a raczej na ich większość. — Uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem. — Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy zapamiętają dzisiejszą lekcję — zwraca się do innych Krukonów, przypatrujących się zdarzeniu, bo nie wątpi, że inni też lubią znęcać się nad Lovegood. — A teraz chodź, mazgaju, trzeba ściągnąć buty z głupiego drzewa. 

Na zewnątrz strasznie wieje. Tom zerka na bose stopy Luny ginące w mokrej trawie. Irytuje go ten widok. Jak człowiek może być tak niezaradny?

Przy Wierzbie Bijącej nie ma żywej duszy prócz ich dwójki. 

— Nie powinnam była tego robić. 

— Czego? — Tom spogląda na nią z uniesionymi brwiami. — Walczyłaś o swoje. 

— Nakarmiłam potwora. — Obejmuje się ramionami. 

Tomowi przelatuje przez myśl, że naprawdę jest walnięta.

— Jeśli był głodny, to uratowałaś mu życie.

— Masz rację. — Unosi głowę i uśmiecha się do słońca, wychylającego się zza chmur. Promienie sprawiają, że włosy mienią się białym złotem. — Nawet oni mają prawo do życia. 

—  _ Wingardium Leviosa! _

Trzewiki zlatują z gałęzi prosto pod nogi Toma. Podnosi je i daje dziewczynie.

— W sumie mogłam zrobić to sama — zauważa Luna.

— Właśnie.

— Ale dziękuję! — Uśmiecha się i w tamtej chwili jest jaśniejsza od słońca. 

Tom nie potrafi rozgryźć dziwnej dziewczyny. Ani swoich działań, jeśli o to chodzi. Bosa dziewczyna trzymająca bukiet dziurawców przypomina rusałkę. 

**∞**

W kolejnych dniach Tom spędza praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę w pracowni. Tak jest i dzisiaj.

Rozciera moździerzem żywokost z aloesem, a w pracowni pachnie lawendą. To z trzech kościołów, w których będzie wygotowywać całe gałęzie żywokostu. Z przeźroczystej fiolki do pierwszego kociołka wlewa trzy syrenie łzy, do drugiego sześć, a do trzeciego dziewięć. 

Spogląda na papkę w moździerzu i zirytowany znika ją różdżką. Wygotował ten żywokost w wodzie bez syrenich łez. Jest do niczego. 

Łzy tych zawistnych istot potrafią naprawić wszystko. W dodatku mocno są związane z wodą, a to dodatkowy plus. 

Potem jeszcze dodaje sproszkowane płatki dziurawca do wszystkich kociołków, bo ma naprawdę wielkie nadzieje związane z tymi żółtymi kwiatkami. Wywary leniwie bulgoczą, Tom doprowadza wodę lawendową z dodatkami do wrzenia, a potem wkłada do środka żywokost tak, aby fioletowa woda całkowicie go pokryła. 

Czekając, sprząta miejsce pracy. Ustawia kolejne składniki i patroszy ogniste ślimaki, których niedługo będzie potrzebował. 

Ogień pod kociołkami leniwie płonie, więc Tom pozwala sobie wyjść na korytarz. Rozpina najwyższy guzik białej koszuli i poluźnia krawat. Czuje, jak włosy przylepiają się do spoconego czoła. Na szczęście w lochach jest chłodno, tylko w pracowni nieustannie płonie ogień, a eliksiry parują. 

Opiera się o ścianę i myśli o tym, że zapaliłby z wielką chęcią. Lubi uczucie dymu gryzącego w gardło, gdy siedzi na zewnątrz sierocińca, obserwując mglisty krajobraz Londynu.

— Ostatnio często przesiadujesz w lochach.

Tom uśmiecha się, słysząc Harry’ego. Chłopak podchodzi do niego z podejrzliwą miną.

— Ty z kolei rzadko tu zaglądasz. Co cię sprowadza?

— Szlaban ze Snape’em… — wzdycha Gryfon, wyglądając na zirytowanego tym faktem. — Co to za sala? I co tak śmierdzi? — pyta, marszcząc nos. 

Tom przeklina w myślach i przeczesuje włosy. Chyba żywokost przykleił się do dna i przypalił. 

— Cholera jasna — mówi, gdy uświadamia sobie, że będzie musiał wszystko robić od początku. — Nie mam na to czasu. 

— Na co? Czy ty warzysz eliksiry, Tom? 

Oczy Harry’ego są pełne powagi. Ach, pewnie kojarzy mu się to z nekromancją. Tom przez chwilę ma wyrzuty sumienia, ale szybko znikają, w końcu on tu działa w słusznej sprawie.

— Niewinne zabawy. — Wzrusza ramionami. 

Chce odejść, ale Harry go zatrzymuje.

— Jakie zabawy? Co ty ważysz?! — Prawie panikuje.

Tom wznosi oczy ku sufitowi. Wyłapuje wielką pajęczynę w kącie. Tłusty pająk czai się w cieniu.

— To i tamto. Nie mam czasu, muszę iść.

— Tom — mówi twardo Harry, który nie ustępuje. Łapie rękę Toma, by przytrzymać chłopaka w miejscu.

W normalnych okolicznościach Smith byłby wniebowzięty, ale teraz naprawdę ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż Harry i jego głupie pytania. 

— Co warzysz? — dopytuje Potter, a spojrzenie jest nieprzejednane. Ciska błyskawice i żąda odpowiedzi. 

Więc Tom ją daje.

— Amortencję, zadowolony? — Wyrywa się. — A teraz wybacz, muszę skończyć eliksir przed Walentynkami. 

Spogląda na Harry’ego trochę z góry i z satysfakcją obserwuję ten szok, bo idiota mu wierzy. Tylko co teraz sobie ubzdura? Że Tom chce otruć jego? Parska pod nosem, gdy otwiera drzwi. 

W pracowni jest parno, ale eliksiry na szczęście da się odratować. Zajmuje się pracą, by nie musieć myśleć o tym, czy Harry na niego czeka. Co myśli? 

Wkłada żywokost z pierwszego kociołka do moździerza i zaczyna miażdżyć wygotowaną roślinę na gładką maź. Potem dodaje trochę aloesu, ślimaki, wszystkie gniecie ponownie i przelewa do małego kociołka, by zagotować. Wrzącą i bulgoczącą maść wlewa z powrotem do wody lawendowej; wszystko przybiera zginłozielonego koloru. Wyczarowuje duży ogień i pozwala, by sala zapełniła się zapachem dymu.

Z drugim kociołkiem postępuje podobnie, ale zmienia niektóre elementy. Maź gotuje zanim dodaje ślimaki, dzięki czemu właściwości ślimaków zostają zachowane i w pewien sposób zakonserwowane dzięki magicznym właściwościom kleistego aloesu. Maź wlewa do wywaru i gotuje na wolnym ogniu. 

Zabiera się za trzeci kociołek, gdy do pracowni jak burza wpada Snape. Zatrzaskuje drzwi i szybkim krokiem podchodzi do biurka, o które ciężko się opiera. Po chwili siada na fotelu i z ciężkim westchnieniem odgarnia włosy do tyłu. Wtedy dopiero zauważa Toma; czarne oczy błyszczą w dusznym pomieszczeniu.

Tom nic sobie z tego nie robi, po prostu kontynuuje swoją pracę, bo to ważniejsze niż humory Mistrza Eliksirów. Starannie przygotowuje maź w moździerzu i już ma ją wlewać do wody lawendowej, ale Snape staje nad nim jak hrabia Dracula. 

— I nie dajesz nigdzie salamandry?

— Łuski dadzą lepszy efekt — odpowiada. — Planowałem dodać je pod koniec. 

— Tak też zrób, ale wlej do lawendowej wody trzy krople krwi ognistej salamandry. Łuski odwrócą ci działanie na defensywne, żeby przeciwdziałało skutkom. A krew już teraz da zalążki, do których właściwości łusek będą mogły się przyczepić i wykorzystać. 

— I nie ma pan nic przeciwko? — Tom odkłada moździerz i wlewa do kociołka krew. — Że oszukuję? — Spogląda na Snape’a znad lawendowych oparów. 

— Z przyjemnością zobaczę, jak sprawisz, żeby to wypił. — Profesor zakłada ręce na piersi i uśmiecha się wrednie. 

Tom po prostu miesza eliksir, uśmiechając się pod nosem, bo wie lepiej. A Snape niech myśli, co chce.

Ostatecznie okazuje się, że Snape miał rację. Gdy Tom robi ostateczne testy przy dwóch kociołkach bez krwi salamandry przypala sobie skórę, przy trzecim nic takiego się nie dzieje.

Z zadowolonym uśmiechem przelewa pomarańczowy (uzyskał taką barwę po dodaniu łusek) eliksir do pięciu fiolek i zakorkowuje je. Buteleczki są małe, idealne do kieszeni. Gdy trzyma je w zaciśniętej pięści, nie widać, jakby cokolwiek się tam znajdowało. 

— Jedną mi zostaw.

Tom już chce zapytać, po co, ale Snape go ubiega.

— Sprawdzę, czy nie ma żadnych efektów ubocznych.

— Nie powinno, woda lawendowa ma to do siebie…

— Właśnie dlatego używa się jej w maści na oparzenie, nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć, Riddle.

— Profesorze. — Na twarz Toma wpełza leniwy uśmiech. — Co jeśli ktoś usłyszy? 

— Idź już i mnie nie denerwuj, Potter zapewnił mi ból głowy do końca tygodnia. 

— Co zrobił? — Od razu interesuje się Tom. — Oprócz szlabanu, oczywiście.

— Był Potterem. A teraz wynocha!

Tom posłusznie pakuje fiolki do torby i wychodzi na chłodny korytarz. Przepełnia go duma, a dobrego humoru nie mogą zniszczyć nawet docinki Snape’a. Stworzył sam (z bardzo niewielką pomocą) eliksir, który uratuje Harry’ego. Zaciska rękę na pasku od torby i uśmiecha się.

Ten idiotyczny turniej wreszcie zapowiada się interesująco. 


	37. 32. Jak zabić smoka

— Tom coś kombinuje.

Hermiona spogląda na Harry’ego znad swojego wypracowania z transmutacji. Wzdycha i odkłada brązowe pióro.

— Harry, ten chłopak kombinuje coś dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. O co ci chodzi?

— Ciągle czai się koło Snape’a, więc tydzień temu, jak miałem szlaban ze Starym Nietoperzem…

— Bo wysadziłeś swój kociołek na lekcji, a na uwagę profesora zacząłeś pyskować — mówi Hermiona. — Kontynuuj — dodaje z przymilnym uśmiechem. 

— Bo to było totalnie niesprawiedliwe, że odjął mi za to aż trzydzieści punktów!

— Kontynuuj, Harry. — Wzrok Hermiony nie znosi sprzeciwu. 

— W każdym razie spotkałem Toma i zapytałem go, co warzy i odpowiedział, że amortencję. 

— Naprawdę myślisz, że Tom chce uwieść jakieś trzynastolatki i odziedziczyć ich fortunę?

— Myślałem bardziej o porzuceniu ciała w jakimś trudno dostępnym miejscu, kiedy już wykorzysta organy na swoje eliksiry, ale twoja teoria też ma sens.

— A przyszło ci do głowy, że cię okłamał?

— Tom by mnie nie okłamał. — Harry zakłada ręce na piersi. 

— Serio? — Dziewczyna unosi brew, a Harry traci całą pewność.

— Nie wiem. — Spogląda na ręce położone na nogach. — Ale coś musi kombinować! — Odwraca się do dziewczyny z desperacją. — Znam go! Gra w te swoje popieprzone gierki i...

— Wiesz co? — Hermiona wyciąga rękę i kładzie ją na złączonych dłoniach Harry’ego. — Myślę, że na razie powinniśmy się skupić na smokach. A szczególnie na aspekcie, kiedy je pokonujesz. 

— Byłem u Charlie’ego. Udawał, że mnie wygania, ale powiedział wszystkie trzy rasy, jakie mają. Coś w stylu: Harry, nie możesz zbliżać się do tego walijskiego zielonego! Nie jest tak groźny jak chiński ogniomiot, ale wiesz, każdy smok jest niebezpieczny. A szczególnie szwedzki krótkopyski. Tylko on ujął to lepiej. — Harry uśmiecha się na samo wspomnienie. 

Hermiona śmieje się cicho.

— Miło z jego strony, teraz przynajmniej wiemy, z czym pracować. 

W pokoju wspólnym praktycznie nie ma żywej duszy, w końcu jest już po północy. Ogień cicho trzaska w kominku, Hermiona skrobie kolejna zdania wypracowania, a Harry rozkoszuje się tym chwilowym spokojem. Chciałby porozmawiać z Syriuszem… Właśnie! Syriusz! Zrywa się na równe nogi.

— Harry?

— Zaraz wracam! — Harry nawet się nie odwraca, tylko pędzi do dormitorium. 

Seamus, Dean i Neville już chrapią, więc możliwie jak najciszej otwiera kufer i wyciąga dwukierunkowe lusterko od Syriusza. Spogląda na przezroczystą taflę z uśmiechem, po czym wraca na dół. 

— Syriusz — mówi, pokazując dziewczynie magiczny przedmiot. 

Dumny ze swojego planu siada na dywanie przed kominkiem i aktywuje lusterko.

— Jak to w ogóle działa? — Hermiona siada obok niego i przybliża się, by lepiej widzieć. 

— E… magia? — Harry wzrusza ramionami. — Syriuszu? 

Przez chwilę panuje cisza pełna wyczekiwania, a potem w lusterku pojawia szeroki uśmiech jego ojca chrzestnego.

— Ach, on ma takie drugie, tak? — Hermiona nadal analizuje magię tkwiącą w dwukierunkowych lusterkach. 

Harry ponownie wzrusza ramionami, bo skupia się na Syriuszu: na szerokim uśmiechu i błyszczących oczach.

— Siema, młody!

— Syriuszu — Hermiona mruży oczy, gdy nachyla się trochę bliżej — czy to… alkohol?

Mężczyzna zerka za siebie i szybko przechodzi do salonu, więc półpełna butelka Ognistej Whiskey znika z pola widzenia.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Zresztą lepiej mówcie, co jest powodem tej nocnej wizyty, co? 

— Jak zabić smoka? — wypala Harry.

Syriusz robi wielkie oczy, a Hermiona wzdycha ciężko. 

— Nie jest powiedziane, że będziesz musiał go zabić, Harry. To pradawne magiczne stworzenie. Nie dość, że jest chronione, to w dodatku, wierz mi, nawet Dumbledore miałby problem ze zgładzeniem smoka. Ogłuszenie, unieruchomienie, tak. Ale zabicie? Nie wiem, jak potężnym trzeba by być. 

— Ale jakbyś na przykład musiał przejść obok jednego, bo pilnowałby jakichś wrót, to jest bardzo łatwy sposób. Remus wam mówił, ale oczy to jeden z nielicznych słabych punktów smoków, powiedziałbym, że najsłabszy. Więc istnieje zaklęcie, Conjunctivitis, które na jakiś czas oślepi smoka. Ale możesz też użyć pewnej klątwy tnącej, by podciąć smoka w zgięciach stawów czy jak to się do cholery nazywa… W każdym razie polecam oba. 

— Musimy je poćwiczyć, Harry.

— A masz jakiegoś smoka w zanadrzu? Albo kogoś, czyim boginem jest smok?

— Teoria też potrafi działać cuda — odpowiada dziewczyna. 

— Poszukam jeszcze czegoś w bibliotece Blacków.

— Harry nie będzie używał czarnej magii — oburza się Hermiona. 

Syriusz przewraca oczami i odgarnia włosy do góry.

— Tylko taka tyci czarna magia w dobrym celu, nic się nie stanie. Jeśli to pomoże mu przeżyć… Piszę się na to. 

— Właśnie, Hermiono. Chcę przeżyć.

**∞**

Następne dni spędzają w bibliotece. Każda wolna chwila jest wypełniona poszukiwaniem zaklęć i ich nauką. Wieczorami Harry rozmawia z Syriuszem, który podrzuca kolejne pomysły. Raz Harry zapytał, skąd on bierze tyle pomysłów, gdy Syriusz podrzucił jakieś zaklęcie ognioodporne na rękawice. 

— Teraz przynajmniej mam co robić — odpowiedział z uśmiechem, a Harry nadal teraz czuje ukłucie żalu, gdy myśli, że Syriusz całe dnie spędza w zakurzonej bibliotece. 

To nie tak, że Harry tego nie robi. Podpiera głowę o rękę i spogląda na Hermionę, która stoi przy regale i zbiera kolejne tomy wielkich ksiąg. 

Przychodzi do ich stolika i kładzie książki z hukiem. Zdmuchuje luźny kosmyk i podciąga rękawy. Siada i podaje jeden tom Harry’emu.

— Kiedy praktyka? — jęczy, a małe literki rozjeżdżają się na kartkach od zmęczenia oczu. — Mam dość teorii.

— Możemy się przenieść do pustej klasy. — Hermiona drapie się piórem o brodę. — Co ty na to?

— Wszystko, byle nie biblioteka.

— To weź te książki, a ja jeszcze czegoś poszukam i do ciebie dołączę. 

Harry bierze pięć pozycji ze stolika, czując ulgę. Naprawdę, od tylu literek zaczyna człowieka boleć głowa. 

Na korytarzu jest spokojnie, nieliczni spędzają czas wśród zimnych ścian, wolą przytulne pokoje wspólne ocieplane kominkami. Dla Harry’ego jednak ten delikatny chłód jest wybawieniem; oddycha z ulgą i kieruje się w stronę pustej klasy od transmutacji, w której ostatnio przesiadują z Hermioną. Czasami dołącza do nich Ginny, ale dzisiaj uczy się do eliksirów, uparcie twierdząc, że Snape się na nią uwziął. Tłumaczenia bliźniaków, że Snape uwziął się na wszystkich Gryfonów, poskutkowały jedynie zrzuceniem winy na braci, bo Ginny stwierdziła, że to oni zafundowali Gryffindorowi taką złą sławę. I przez to jej życie się sypie. Bo Ginny chce pracować jako magomedyk, a w przerwach wygrywać mecze quidditcha. 

— Harry.

Chłopak zatrzymuje się, słysząc swoje imię. Unosi głowę i spogląda w miodowe oczy Cedrika Diggory’ego. Puchon wygląda jeszcze bardziej przystojnie w rozpiętej szacie i Harry przyłapuje się na tym, że wpatruje się w niego trochę zbyt długo, a niezręczna cisza się przedłuża.

— H-hej… — mówi więc, trochę drżącym głosem i zachodzi w głowę, o co chodzi Cedrikowi. 

— Hej. — Szóstoroczny puchon uśmiecha się szeroko, a pod Harrym uginają się kolana. Czy to dozwolone być aż tak przystojnym? — Pomóc ci? — Cedrik spogląda na stos książek w rękach Harry’ego i nie czekając na pozwolenie, bierze trzy. 

— Dzięki. — Harry odwraca głowę, próbując ukryć rumieniec.

— Nie ma za co. Gdzie to ci zanieść? Pod Wieżę Gryffindoru?

— Nie, do pustej klasy od transmutacji, pokażę ci. 

Przez chwilę idą w ciszy, Harry czuje każdy ruch starszego chłopaka. Gdy poprawia uchwyt na książkach, to jak oddycha i przełyka ślinę.

— Wiesz… — Głos Cedrika wyrywa go z zamyślenia. — Chciałem cię przeprosić. 

— Co? Za co? — Harry nie może sobie przypomnieć, aby on i Cedrik kiedykolwiek rozmawiali, więc za co chłopak go przeprasza?

— Bo ja bardzo liczyłem na to, że zostanę reprezentantem i gdy twoje nazwisko wypadło z Czary Ognia… Byłem trochę na ciebie zły, obrażony, że dostałeś to, co chciałem dostać ja. Dlatego ci nie pogratulowałem… Ale potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że czuję ulgę, że chyba tak naprawdę nie chciałem narażać swojego życia dla wiecznej chwały, więc przepraszam za moje zachowanie. 

Harry zatrzymuje się i próbuje zebrać myśli.

— Dobrze rozumiem? Przepraszasz mnie za to, że mi nie pogratulowałeś udziału w turnieju, w którym nie chcę brać udziału?

— Jak tak to ujmujesz… — Cedrik uśmiecha się przepraszająco i chyli głowę. — Szkoda, że nie ma quidditcha, no nie? 

— Oddałbym wszystko za mecz… — wzdycha Harry. 

— To może kiedyś pogramy? Jeden na jednego? — proponuje chłopak.

— Na quidditcha zawsze odpowiem tak — śmieje się Harry. 

Docierają do sali, więc Cedrik kładzie książki z powrotem na ręce Harry’ego. 

— To… Powodzenia — mówi i odchodzi w stronę kuchni. 

Harry jeszcze potem długo roztrząsa tę rozmowę, zamiast skupiać się na poszukiwaniu zaklęć. Jeśli zginie przez Cedrika, to trudno, przynajmniej zobaczył ten uśmiech.

**∞**

Dni płyną zdecydowanie zbyt szybko i zanim Harry się orientuje, nadchodzi dwudziesty czwarty listopada. Pogoda jest pochmurna, gdy wychodzi z zamku w towarzystwie Hermiony i Ginny ubrany w barwy Hogwartu, czyli czarną koszulkę z herbem, spodnie do łydek, długie czarne skarpety i płaszcz z literką “h” wyhaftowaną złotą nicią na piersi. 

— Pamiętaj, musisz uśpić jego cierpliwość i zaatakować z zaskoczenia, tak jak ćwiczyliśmy, a potem… — mówi Hermiona. Powtarza to samo, odkąd rano spotkała Harry’ego w pokoju wspólnym.

— Zrobić to, czego wymagają, choć nie mam pojęcia, co to jest?

— Dokładnie. 

Wieje lekki wiatr, gdy Harry unosi głowę, by spojrzeć na szare niebo. Namiot z areną stoi przy Zakazanym Lesie, odznacza się kolorami na tle jesiennego krajobrazu. Drzewa utraciły prawie wszystkie liście, więc gołe gałęzie zwisają nad namiotem niczym szpony krwiożerczych ptaków. 

Sam namiot jest powiększony od środka tak, by zmieścić spore trybuny i oczywiście smoki. Przed nim tłoczą się już uczniowie. Główne wejście opatrzone jest sznurem kolorowych żarówek. 

Jak w cyrku, myśli, dygocząc z zimna. Ma nadzieje, że w środku będzie cieplej.

— Zakłady! — wrzeszczy Fred, gdy wraz z Fredem podchodzą do trójki Gryfonów.

— Galeon na Fleur. — Ginny wrzuca do puszki w krzykliwych kolorach złotą monetę, po czym podpisuje się na liście.

— Zdradzasz Hogwart, siostra? — George wystawia rękę, by poczochrać dziewczynę po głowie, ale ta zwinnie umyka i chowa się na Harry’ego. 

— Racjonalnie myślę. Krum zbyt polega na sile, a Harry… — Spogląda na niego, przygryzając wargę. — Nie obraź się, ale to będzie cud, jeśli przeżyjesz. 

Wiatr zawiewa trochę mocniej, więc wszyscy wzdrygają się w reakcji na zimno. 

— Ćwiczyliśmy. Przeżyje — mówi Hermiona, wkładając w te słowa całą moc, jakby chciała sprawić, aby okazały się prorocze.

— Powodzenia — mówi Ginny, gdy stoją już przed namiotem. 

— Powodzenia — powtarza Hermiona ściśniętym głosem, a potem przytula Harry’ego mocno. — Pamiętaj, żeby odwrócić uwagę i…

— I nie zginąć — dodaje Ginny, która dołącza do zbiorowego przytulania.

— Tulenie! — krzyczy Fred. 

Bliźniacy przyłączają się i ściskają Harry’ego tak mocno pomiędzy dziewczynami, że brakuje mu oddechu, ale nie przeszkadza mu to w ogóle. Nie wie, co zrobiłby, gdyby nie miał wsparcia przyjaciół… Nawet Tom mu pomógł, na swój pokręcony sposób przekazał informację co do pierwszego zadania. I Syriusz, i Remus… Harry’emu nagle robi się ciepło, choć lodowaty wiatr ciągle wieje. I może ma to coś wspólnego, że jest ściśnięty między cztery osoby, ale woli myśleć, że to dlatego że otacza go miłość, przyjaźń i zaufanie. 

— Prosimy zawodników o stawienie się w namiocie dla zawodników! — woła Barty Crouch Senior. Wysoki mężczyzna w meloniku i sumiastymi wąsami przykrywającymi górną wargę prawie w całości. 

Obok niego stoi Konstancja Stoneheart w czarnej szacie ze złotymi zdobieniami. Harry’emu przypomina ona grecką boginię, gdy patrzy na te złote włosy finezyjnie upięte tak, by pokazać długie, złote kolczyki z diamentami, ale jednocześnie spływać kaskadami po plecach. Usta pomalowane czerwoną szminką odznaczają się mocno na tle bladej cery. 

— To widzimy się na arenie. — Harry niezręcznie macha swoim przyjaciołom, którzy wchodzą do namiotu z areną. 

Fred i George wykrzykują jeszcze barwne hasła, by zdobyć pieniądze, ale gdy profesor McGonagall zaczyna iść w ich kierunku, uciekają do środka namiotu, mówiąc coś o tym, że potrzebują popcornu.

Harry stoi i się im przygląda z szerokim uśmiechem. Przełyka ślinę i z rękami w kieszeniach kieruje się w stronę namiotu. Odwraca się jeszcze raz i wreszcie wie, dlaczego tak zwlekał. 

Tom idzie ze strony zamku z Luną i swoimi przybocznymi Ślizgonami z Malfoyem na czele. Oczy dawnych przyjaciół się spotykają. Harry szybko się odwraca i ucieka do środka namiotu. Serce bije trochę zbyt szybko, gdy zamyka za sobą klapę. Przymyka oczy i odtwarza w głowie widok Toma w szaliku luźno zarzuconym na szyi i włosach rozwiewanych przez wiatr.

— Wszyscy są? Świetnie. — Crouch potrząsa brązowym woreczkiem. 

Harry wreszcie rozgląda się po namiocie. Są dyrektorzy szkół, Crouch i Stoneheart. Namiot dla zawodników połączony jest z tym z areną i trybunami, więc słychać szum rozmów, a do Harry’ego dociera, że za chwilę będzie musiał tam wejść i zabić smoka. Bo jest pewny, że właśnie to będzie zadaniem. 

— Wasz cel jest jeden: pozyskać złote jajo ukryte gdzieś na arenie i nie dać się zabić przez smoka. Będziecie oceniani pod względem oryginalności, szybkości i sprawności wykonania zadania. Każdy z was wylosuje jednego smoka, z którym się zmierzy. Nie skrzywdźcie ich za bardzo. — Crouch rozszerza woreczek i staje przed Harrym. — Pan Potter losuje pierwszy.

Harry przełyka ślinę i sięga ręką do środka. Więc ma po prostu przejść niezauważony obok smoka? Mógł wziąć swoją Pelerynę-Niewidkę, byłoby prościej. 

— Szwedzki krótkopyski — oznajmia Crouch, gdy Harry wyciąga figurkę miniaturowego smoka. — Numer trzy.

Stworzenie ożywa na jego ręce, a łuski mienią się to srebrem, to błękitem. Na nosie ma duży, biały róg. Harry od razu ma przed oczami siebie, przebitego na wylot jak ściska śliski od krwi róg i próbuje go z siebie wyciągnąć, a Tom krzyczy coś o tym, że go zabije. 

— Walijski zielony. Numer jeden. 

Fleur Delacour wyciąga zielonego smoka wyglądającego jak jaszczurka. Skrzydła wydają się delikatne, jakby byle podmuch wiatru mógł je zdmuchnąć. 

— Doskonale, doskonale. To teraz pan Krum. 

Krum jest drugi i losuje chińskiego ogniomiota. Wściekłe stworzenie co chwilę zieje ogniem na ręce chłopaka. 

— Powodzenia i pamiętajcie, że możecie zabrać tylko różdżki, a ja z dyrektorami udamy się na lożę sędziowską na trybunach.

— Powodzenia, kochani. — Konstancja Stoneheart rozciąga wąskie usta w krwistoczerwonym uśmiechu.

Trójka zawodników zostaje sama, dopóki nie słychać głosu Luda Bagmana, który zaprasza na arenę Fleur. Francuzka unosi dumnie głowę i wychodzi na arenę, ściskając różdżkę, jakby od niej zależało jej życie. I jakby nie patrzeć — zależy. 

Harry nienawidzi tego, że słyszy ryki smoka, wrzaski publiczności i komentowanie Ludo. Wszystko to potęguje jego stres. Nawet nie jest w stanie usiąść, po prostu stoi, pocierając lodowate dłonie i czeka na swoją kolej.

Fleur się udaje i przychodzi pora Kruma. Harry zostaje sam, jednak nie na długo.

— Co ty tu robisz? — pyta, wpatrując się w Toma, który wchodzi do środka, chyląc się, gdy unosi klapę namiotu.

— Myślałeś, że puszczę cię tak po prostu? Bez życzenia powodzenia? — Podchodzi do niego i jest stanowczo za blisko.

— To miłe. — Harry pociera ręce i spuszcza wzrok na buty.

— Jedną chwilkę.

Harry unosi głowę, bo nie wie, o co mu chodzi, na co ma czekać. Okazuje się, że Tom stoi odwrócony do niego plecami, a gdy Harry chce już zapytać, co się dzieje, napotyka zdeterminowany wzrok Ślizgona. 

— C-co... ? — To jedyne, co zdąży wykrztusić, gdy usta Toma łączą się z jego. 

Myślenie na chwilę się wyłącza, Harry automatycznie rozchyla wargi, czuje smak lawendy i jakichś ziół, gdy język Toma sam wpuszcza się do środka, nieproszony. Nacisk warg na wargi jest miły i całkiem delikatny. Jedna część wewnątrz chce się poddać temu uczuciu, ale rozsądek dochodzi do głosu. Harry chce się odsunąć, ale żelazny uścisk Toma przyszpila go w miejscu. Smak lawendy staje się nie do wytrzymania. Gryfon ma wrażenie, jakby ślina Toma wpływała do jego ust, więc odsuwa się stanowczo, wyplątuje z ciepłych objęć i wyciera usta. 

— Co to miało być?! — Spogląda na chłopaka, absolutnie wkurzony, starając się przekazać swoim spojrzeniem wszystkie te skomplikowane emocje, które w nim szaleją. 

— Pocałunek — odpowiada niewinnie Tom i nie wygląda, jakby żałował. 

— Przegapiłeś jedną ważną rzecz — warczy Gryfon.

— Mówisz? Nie wydaje mi się. — Ma czelność się uśmiechnąć, co jeszcze bardziej wkurza Harry’ego.

— Tak. Zapomniałeś zapytać o zgodę. Ale w sumie nie powinno mnie to dziwić, ty zawsze myślałeś tylko o sobie. Miło widzieć, że niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają. A teraz wyjdź — mówi to, ignorując zarumienione policzki 

— Powodzenia. — Tom odwraca się i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że schował coś pomarańczowego do kieszeni szaty.

— Co schowałeś?

Ślizgon odwraca się do niego tuż przed wyjściem z namiotu i jedynie uśmiecha. Po tym wychodzi, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zostawiając Harry’ego z papką zamiast myśli. Bo co on ma o tym myśleć?

Przykłada opuszki palców do ust, które ciągle mrowią i nie może uwierzyć, że to się wydarzyło. Tom nie może do niego czuć takich poważnych uczuć. Po prostu nie może. Więc jaki miał w tym cel?

— Powitajmy trzeciego i ostatniego zawodnika! Harry Potter, reprezentant Hogwartu!

Harry wychodzi na arenę, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co robi. W głowie odtwarza pocałunek, jeszcze czuje dotyk miękkich warg, kiedy staje oko w oko ze smokiem. Błękitny ogień pędzi w jego stronę, więc Gryfon rzuca się w bok. 

Pada na twarde kamienie. Pewnie wszystko sobie poobijał, ale nie ma chwili, by nad tym rozpaczać. Zrywa się na równe nogi i ucieka, bo szwedzki krótkopyski posyła kolejne płomienie, które prawie go przypalają. 

Chowa się za kamieniem i ściska różdżkę w ręce. Pulsujący ciepłem kawałek drewna dodaje mu otuchy. Szybko wychyla się zza skały, która chroni go przed smokiem i wręcz na oślep rzuca zaklęcie. 

— _Conjunctivitis!_

Nie trafia oczywiście. A smok postanawia być sprytny i zachodzi skałę od drugiej strony, by zionąć błękitnym ogniem. Harry szybko ucieka, rozcinając ręce na ostrych kamieniach, gdy desperacko próbuje uciec z pola rażenia smoka.

Zwierzę przywiązane jest grubym łańcuchem, ale i tak ma sporą swobodę, więc szybko zaczyna gonić za Harrym.

— Nie tchórz, tylko walcz! — wrzeszczy Ginny. 

— _Conjunctivitis! Conjunctivitis! Conjunctivitis!_ — Harry nie ma czasu, by spojrzeć na trybuny, ale krzyk przyjaciółki motywuje do działania, więc strzela zaklęciami jak popadnie. Któreś musi przecież trafić.

Gdy słyszy wściekły ryk bólu, wie, że trafił. Nie ma czasu na wyrzuty sumienia, lokalizuje jajo i biegnie w jego stronę. 

Szwedzki krótkopyski w tym czasie zaczyna podpalać, co się da. W tym nogawkę spodni Harry’ego. 

— Cholera.

Wie, że się pali, ale naprawdę, nie ma na to czasu. Adrenalina buzuje w żyłach, gdy Harry dopada jaja. Przytula je do siebie, jakby było najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie i obserwuje jak czarodzieja ujarzmiają smoka. 

Charlie unosi kciuk do góry, gdy przechodzi obok niego, ale potem zauważa, że Harry jest dosłownie w ogniu, więc podbiega z różdżką i gasi płomienie.

— Wszystko okej?

Harry mocniej przyciska złote jajo do piersi i spogląda na osmaloną nogę. Spodnie spaliły się aż do kolana, a z skarpety nie zostało praktycznie nic, tylko strzępy. Gryfon podnosi się i próbuje zrozumieć, co się stało.

— Tak, myślę, że tak — odpowiada Charlie’emu, który czeka na odpowiedź.

Weasley uśmiecha się i klepie go w ramię.

— Dobra robota, już po wszystkim.

Tak, po wszystkim, nareszcie. W sumie, myśli Harry, nie było tak źle. Chce mu się pić.

Gdy podchodzi do loży sędziowskiej, by poznać swoje wyniki, dopadają go dziewczyny.

— Rządzisz. — Ginny trąca go łokciem.

Hermiona z kolei przytula go mocno, a potem trzepie ręką w ramię. 

— Miałeś się trzymać planu!

— Byłem… rozkojarzony. — Unosi wzrok i spogląda po trybunach. Nigdzie nie widzi Toma, więc po prostu czeka na swoje punkty, obejmując jajo ramionami.

— Czym? — dopytuje Hermiona, ale nic więcej nie mówi, bo Dumbledore wstaje, by wyczarować srebrną siódemką. 

Harry głównie dostaje siódemki właśnie, jury jest całkiem zgodne, nie licząc Madame Maxime, która daje mu piątkę. 

— Nie jest źle. — Pociesza go Hermiona, trzymając rękę na plecach chłopaka i robiąc dłonią kółka.

— Raczej słabo.

Granger rzuca Ginny mrożące spojrzenie. 

— No co? Fleur zmiotła wszystkich! Rzuciła zaklęcie, żeby nie wydawała dźwięków ani nie pachniała i po prostu podkradła się do niczego nieświadomego smoka.

— To było nudne — komentuje Fred.

— Ale sprytne. — Ginny wystawia bratu język. — A teraz moje pieniądze. 

— Zaprowadzę Harry’ego do pani Pomfrey. — Hermiona wymownie spogląda na zakrwawione ręce chłopaka. — Jak twoja noga?

— Chyba jeszcze w moich żyłach krąży adrenalina, bo nie czuję bólu, w ogóle. — Harry wzrusza ramionami.

W namiocie szpitalnym siada na wolnym łóżku i pozwala, by pielęgniarka polała jego ręce piekącym eliksirem, który jednak natychmiast zasklepia rany. 

— I coś na oparzenia — mówi Hermiona, zaglądając pielęgniarce przez ramię.

— Wiem, co robię, dziewczyno. — Pomfrey nawet nie spogląda na Gryfonkę. — Potter, jesteś jedynym, który nie przyszedł z oparzeniami. 

Kobieta klepie go po głowie i prostuje się z uśmiechem.

— Wołaj, jak coś będzie cię bolało.

— Dziwnie — mówi Hermiona, siadając na skraju łóżka. — Faktycznie nie masz żadnych oparzeń, a w przecież cała nogawka się spaliła. — Wymownie spogląda na osmoloną nogę.

— Chce mi się pić. 

— Musisz poczekać do kolacji… Ale najpierw powinieneś się przebrać i ogólnie nabrać sił. Poczekajmy, aż opadnie adrenalina, czy nic więcej ci nie jest.

— Poza siniakami na całym ciele chyba nic mi nie jest. — Harry unosi ręce, na których pozostały tylko nieliczne smugi krwi, jako dowód. 

Jajo leży bezpiecznie obok niego, więc Harry je chwyta. 

— Chodźmy do zamku, mam dość namiotów do końca życia. 

Na zewnątrz słońce wreszcie przebija się przez chmury i jest na tyle ciepło, że Fred i George ściągnęli szaliki, by teraz uprawiać nimi szermierkę, choć wygląda to bardziej, jakby okładali się biczami.

— Harry. 

Potterowi podchodzi serce do gardła, gdy zauważa Toma. Próbuje powstrzymać rumieniec wpełzający na policzki, ale nic to nie daje, bo nie potrafi nie myśleć o ich pocałunku.

— Masz. — Tom podaje mu kubek. 

— Co to? — Harry bierze naczynie, ale zagląda podejrzliwie do środka. Jajo trzyma pod pachą. Nie potrafi się zmusić, by je odłożyć, za bardzo o nie walczył.

— Woda.

— Zatruta?

— Nie chce ci się pić?

— Chce, bardzo. Jakby mnie coś paliło w gardle. — Wypija jednym duszkiem. — Skąd wiedziałeś?

— Zgadywałem. — Uśmiecha się tajemniczo, gdy odbiera kubek. 

— Chodźmy do zamku — mówi Hermiona. 

Tak się składa, że idą całą grupą. Ślizgoni wydają się ponurzy, a Luna podśpiewuje piosenkę. W pewnym momencie dołącza do niej Ginny. 

— Harry, może otworzysz? — Neville pyta, gdy zrównuje swój krok z Harrym. 

— Ale co?

— Jajo. — Tom przewraca oczami. 

— Och, tak! — Oczy Hermiony zaczynają się świecić. — Przecież tam jest wskazówka.

— Otwórz, otwórz, otwórz! — zaczynają skandować, więc Harry wzrusza ramionami i otwiera klamrę na górze złotego przedmiotu. 

Hogwarckie błonia wypełnia przeraźliwy krzyk. Harry prawie dostaje zawału, szybko zamyka, by uciszyć przeklęte wycie.

— Szyszymora! — wrzeszczy Seamus Finnigan, który idzie z Deanem Thomasem trochę dalej. — Gdzieś tu jest jebana szyszymora!

— Śpiewa lepiej ode mnie — smutno zauważa Luna. 

Harry spogląda po swoich przyjaciołach i uśmiecha się. Dla takich ludzi może walczyć ze smokiem codziennie. Nawet dla Toma, jak już przestanie go molestować. Ich spojrzenia się spotykają, Ślizgon unosi brwi, a Harry odwraca głowę, czując gorąco na policzkach. 


	38. 33. Gorączka

Oczywiście po dniu pełnym wrażeń, smoków i emocji, których Harry nie potrafi nazwać (a może po prostu trochę się boi), pierwszą lekcją są eliksiry. Gryfon ma ochotę położyć głowę na ławce i walić nią, i walić, aż do utraty przytomności, aby to wszystko mogło okazać się głupim snem. 

Snape świdruje go wzrokiem, a potem z wrednym uśmieszkiem oświadcza, że Harry i Tom mają pracować w parze. 

— Świetnie — jęczy pod nosem chłopak, gdy z wściekłością kładzie podręcznik na stoliku obok Toma. 

Z całych sił stara się nie patrzeć na Smitha, uparcie wbijając wzrok w dno kociołka, ale ciekawość przezwycięża. Ukradkiem spogląda na chłopaka. Wygląda normalnie, jak Tom. Dlaczego więc czuje takie uderzenia gorąca, jakby krew mu poszła do głowy? Co się z nim dzieje?

— Co za entuzjazm — komentuje jego słowa Ślizgon. 

Spogląda na niego przez chwilę, ich spojrzenia się spotykają. Harry szybko odwraca wzrok, Tom uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem.

— Tematem dzisiejszych zajęć jest eliksir pieprzowy. Instrukcje macie na tablicy, składniki w składziku. Pod koniec zajęć chcę podpisaną fiolkę z eliksirem od każdej pary. Czas start — dodaje bez jakiegokolwiek entuzjazmu, po czym siada przy biurku, by zająć się swoimi sprawami.

— Pójdę po składniki — rzuca Harry. Bierze podręcznik z listą potrzebnych rzeczy i odchodzi szybkim krokiem.

Z dala od Toma wreszcie czuje ulgę. Oddycha głęboko i zaczyna szukać konkretnych fiolek. Mandragorę znajduje szybko, ale róg dwurożca chowa się za fiolką z muchami siatkoskrzydłymi. Inni uczniowie tłoczą się obok, ale Harry ociąga się, jak tylko może. Nie ma ochoty wracać do Toma. Jeszcze nie.

— Harry? — pyta Hermiona, stojąc tuż obok. — Źle się czujesz?

— Mam wrażenie, że mam gorączkę — odpowiada, bo naprawdę czuje wszechogarniające gorąco.

Dziewczyna przykłada rękę do jego czoła.

— Jesteś zarumieniony, fakt, ale nie sądzę, aby to była gorączka. — Przygryza wargę. — Może dopiero cię bierze…

— Może, wczoraj było całkiem chłodno. 

— Mogło cię przewiać — zgadza się Hermiona. — Po lekcjach wypij ciepłe mleko z miodem i imbirem. 

Harry przewraca oczami. 

— Do końca lekcji będę już zdrowy — mówi, po czym bierze głęboki wdech i wraca do Toma.

Nie podoba mu się to niezręczne uczucie. Wykłada składniki i czuje palący wzrok Toma, co sprawia, że jeszcze bardziej mu gorąco. Czy ten debil musiał go pocałować? Po co w ogóle to zrobił?

— Masz, pokrój korzeń, ja zajmę się warzeniem. — Tom podsuwa w jego stronę deskę z nożem, a on skupia się na wlaniu wody do kociołka i ustawieniu odpowiedniej temperatury ognia.

— Po co to zrobiłeś? — pyta, biorąc do ręki nóż. 

— Ale co? 

Harry mruży oczy. Nie wie, czy Tom udaje, czy naprawdę nie wie.

— Wczoraj — uściśla. — Wtedy w namiocie…

— Aaa… — Tom uśmiecha się porozumiewawczo. — Chodzi ci o pocałunek?

— Ciszej! — Harry ma ochotę rozejrzeć się po klasie, czy nikt nie słyszał, ale to tylko wzbudziłoby podejrzenia, więc powstrzymuje się siłą woli. — Więc dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — pyta, bo Tom nie wygląda, jakby odpowiedział sam z siebie, gdy gniecie w moździerzu kiełki.

— Bo chciałem. Muszę mieć jakiś powód? — Nawet nie unosi głowy.

Harry ma ochotę krzyczeć z frustracji. Dlaczego Tom musi być taki… taki trudny? Nie może odpowiedzieć na proste pytanie jak normalny człowiek?

— Widziałem, że chowasz fiolkę do kieszeni.

— Więc to nie rozmowa na lekcję, kiedy każdy może podsłuchać. — Tom spogląda na niego przelotnie, a Harry odnosi wrażenie, że jest zbyt z siebie zadowolony. 

Ma ochotę go walnąć. Zetrzeć ten uśmieszek z twarzy. Ostatnio Tom go tylko irytuje tym tajemniczym zachowaniem, ale może to dlatego że Harry się boi. Knujący Tom może oznaczać wiele bardzo złych rzeczy, a to ostatnie co Gryfon chce dla swojego przyjaciela. Co jeśli Dumbledore się dowie, że Tom macza palce w czarnej magii?

Harry jest zły, więc postanawia ignorować Toma do końca lekcji, dopóki ten nie powie, na czym polega ta gra. W ciszy pracują nad eliksirem, a gdy kiedykolwiek ich ręce czy ramiona się stykają Harry czuje kolejną falę gorąca. 

To tak jakby coś czuł do Toma czy coś… Ale to niemożliwe. Przecież są przyjaciółmi. Jedynym sposobem byłby jakiś eliksir, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć te dziwne uczucia wewnątrz niego? Przecież nie mógłby… nie mógłby kochać Toma. To mężczyzna, Harry też jest mężczyzną, to tak nie działa. To... złe. Wzdryga się na samą myśl. Przed oczami stają mi Dursleyowie komentujący, gdy w wiadomościach ktoś wspomniał o legalizacji związków partnerskich. Obrzydzenie, wzgarda, nienawiść. 

Więc jedynym rozwiązaniem jest eliksir miłości. 

Pasuje wręcz zbyt idealnie. Tom warzący eliksiry w lochach, pocałunek… Sam się przyznał. Tak, przecież wtedy powiedział, że warzy amortencję. Ale czy zdradziłby mu prawdę?

To nie jest w stylu Toma, ale Harry nie potrafi wytłumaczyć swoich uczuć inaczej. Nie jest gejem, podobają mi się dziewczyny. 

Ale chłopcy też, szepcze cichy głosik w głowie.

Harry spogląda na Toma. Chłopak pracuje nad eliksirem, a jego profil wydaje się taki… Harry boi się tego słowa, więc odwraca głowę, czując palące rumieńce na policzkach. A więc to pewne — Tom napoił go eliksirem miłosnym.

Cichy głosik chce się jednak wykłócać, mózg podsuwa obrazy Charlie’ego i Cedrika. Uważa ich za przystojnych, lubi ich, ale to chyba nie znaczy, że jest gejem. Przecież na przykład podoba mi się też szukająca Krukonów, Cho Chang.

Te myśli nie opuszczają go aż do końca zajęć. Automatycznie pakuje swoje rzeczy i wychodzi na korytarz. Panuje tu przyjemny chłód, który studzi rozpalone policzki. Przez całą transmutację Harry buja w obłokach, czym zarabia minus pięć punktów, gdy nie odpowiada na pytanie McGonagall. 

Na zaklęciach ma już dość myślenia, kładzie głowę na ławce i przymyka oczy. 

— Proszę nie spać na lekcji, panie Potter! — Z letargu wyrywa go skrzekliwy głos profesora.

— Przepraszam. — Skruszony chyli głowę i jest zmuszony powrócić do myślenia o Tomie, o chłopcach i dziewczynach. 

Zupełnie nie wie, co ma zrobić. Gdy tylko myśli o uśmiechu Toma, serce przyspiesza i czuje coś na kształt łaskotania w brzuchu. Z przerażeniem uświadamia sobie, że to osławione przez ckliwe romansidła motylki w brzuchu. Nagle robi mu się niedobrze. 

Podczas obiadu siedzi podparty łokciem i dłubie widelcem w zapiekance. Rozdrabnia warzywa, a potem unosi sztuciec do ust, by zlizać sos. Nabiera makaronu z serem i otwiera usta, by zjeść, ale rozmyśla się w ostatnich momencie. Nie przełknie tej papki.

— Co to za nastrój? — Ginny nachyla się z drugiej strony stołu, wpatrując się w chłopaka ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Dalej źle się czujesz? — Hermiona wygląda zza podręcznika do zielarstwa. — Może poproś panią Pomfrey o eliksir pieprzowy? W końcu mamy sezon przeziębień. 

— Na przeziębienie najlepsza jest gorąca zupa — mówi Ginny. — Z kury. Rozgrzeje cię. 

— Przejdzie mi — odpowiada pewnie Harry, bo musi; nie zaakceptuje innej możliwości. 

W szklarniach jest gorąco i parno, Harry stoi obok Hermiony i przygląda się czerwonym roślinom, które uczniowie karmią krwią nietoperzy. 

— Wampizory przekształcają krew tych ssaków w antytoksynę na jad wampirzy, dzięki czemu jesteśmy w stanie leczyć wyjątkowo paskudne ugryzienia od krwiopijców. — Profesor Sprout unosi doniczkę z rośliną pełną języko podobnych kwiatów o wściekle czerwonych płatkach.

Harry chciałby słuchać, naprawdę, ale w jego głowie wciąż odtwarzają się wydarzenia z wczoraj. Miłe uczucie, gdy miękkie wargi drugiej osoby naciskają na twoje usta, dotyk palący jak żelazo i ten smak pełen lawendy… Harry gwałtownie podnosi głowę.

— Hermiona? Do czego używa się lawendy?

— Praktycznie wszędzie, to popularny składnik eliksirów, szczególnie leczniczych.

— Dzięki — mówi rozgoryczony, czując jak cała energia go opuszcza. Czyli trop lawendy donikąd go nie zaprowadzi. 

Do końca zajęć siedzi zwiedziony, dopiero gdy wychodzi na zewnątrz i czuje nikłe promienie słońca na twarzy, czuje się trochę lepiej.

— Może powinieneś jednak pójść do pani Pomfrey — Hermiona nie daje za wygraną. — Lepiej dmuchać na…

— Harry!

Dziewczynie przerywa krzyk Cedrika Diggory’ego, który podbiega do nich, machając energicznie. Harry spogląda na przystojną twarz rozjaśnioną szerokim uśmiechem i czuje, że trudno będzie oderwać wzrok od tych roziskrzonych oczu. 

— Hej, Cedrik. 

— Cześć. Masz ochotę polatać? 

Harry przez chwilę nie wie, co odpowiedzieć. W panice spogląda na Hermionę, jednak dziewczyna jedynie wzrusza ramionami. 

Jak Cedrik może być taki bezpośredni i bez zająknięcia wypowiadać takie rzeczy?

— Um… Jasne? — Bo pogoda jest idealna, a Harry tęskni za quidditchem. 

— Świetnie, to widzimy się za pół godziny na boisku. — Cedrik mówi to z uśmiechem, po czym odchodzi. 

— Czy tylko mi wydaje się to dziwne? — zastanawia się na głos Harry.

— Po prostu się mu podobasz! — Ginny rzuca się na jego plecy jak małpka; obejmuje ramionami szyję i ściska mocno. 

— A ty skąd tu się wzięłaś? — Harry spogląda przez ramię na piegowatą twarz przyjaciółki.

— Teraz my mamy zielarstwo. Z Krukonami, więc czekam na Lunę — wyjaśnia.

— To super, ale możesz mnie puścić?

— A co? Nie kochasz mnie? — Zeskakuje z jego pleców i staje przed nim z uśmiechem cwanego lisa. — Rozumiem, Cedrik fajniejszy. 

I odchodzi, śmiejąc się i podskakując. Harry wpatruje się w jej plecy z otwartymi ustami.

— Zamknij usta, bo ci much naleci. — Hermiona klepie go po ramieniu i zaczyna iść w stronę zamku.

— I tyle? Nie powiesz nic więcej?

— Po co? Twój rumieniec mówi więcej niż tysiąc słów. — I ucieka, a Harry zaczyna ją gonić, by torturować łaskotkami.

Z Błyskawicą w ręku czeka na Cedrika, a w środku wszystko bulgocze, jakby jego ciało było wrzącym kociołkiem. Ale potrzebuje przestać myśleć o Tomie i o dziwnym pocałunku z drugim dnem, więc uśmiecha się szeroko, widząc Puchona zmierzającego w jego stronę. 

— Hej! Jeden na jeden? — pyta od razu. 

Cedrik wydaje się zaskoczony gorliwością Harry’ego, ale szybko się reflektuje. Klepie Gryfona po plecach, po czym siada na miotle. 

— Przyniosłem znicza. — Pokazuje złotą kuleczkę trzepoczącą delikatnymi skrzydełkami. — Na raz, dwa… TRZY!

Złoty znicz wystrzeliwuje w powietrze, a wraz z nim dwóch szukających. 

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, czując wiatr we włosach. Tu, w powietrzu, może porzucić wszystkie trapiące myśli. Liczy się tylko nieokiełznana wolność, poczucie bycia królem świata, złoty znicz, którego złapanie to jedyny cel. 

Ścierają się z Cedrikiem, pełni śmiechu i determinacji, by się wykazać, wygrać, zatriumfować. 

Potem spoceni siadają na trybunach, a Cedrik wyciąga z torby dwie butelki zimnego soku dyniowego. Jedną podaje Harry’emu.

— Prosto z kuchni. Na zdrowie. — Unosi butelkę w geście toastu i wypija duży łyk.

Harry odkręca swoją, zimne szkło chłodzi rozgrzaną od wysiłku fizycznego skórę. 

— Wiesz, gdzie są kuchnie?

— Sekret Puchonów. — Puszcza mu oczko. — Mogę ci kiedyś pokazać. Oczywiście w sekrecie. 

Gryfon uśmiecha się pod nosem, palcami bawiąc się zakrętką.

— Byłoby super. 

Nie za bardzo wie, jak ma się zachowywać w towarzystwie Diggory’ego. Z jednej strony chciałby być sobą, z drugiej boi się, że bycie sobą nie wystarczy, by zdobyć sympatię starszego chłopaka. Harry zamiera na chwilę, gdy orientuje się, w jaką stronę pędzą jego myśli. 

Chce zdobyć sympatię Cedrika? Szybko unosi butelkę do ust i bierze trzy wielkie łyki. 

Co jest z nim nie tak? Dlaczego nie podobają mu się dziewczyny? Z tymi myślami żegna się z Cedrikiem, który wydaje się być trochę zawiedziony, że Harry tak szybko odchodzi. 

Nie chce o tym myśleć, więc robi wszystko, by jakoś zająć myśli. W pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów siada na parapecie przy oknie i chce zacząć robić zadanie domowe z eliksirów, ale wtedy zauważa Hermionę.

— Hermiona — mówi, wstając. — Możemy pogadać? 

Dziewczyna marszczy brwi, widocznie zmartwiona bezpośredniością chłopaka, ale kiwa głową.

— Nie — mówi Harry, gdy widzi, że Granger chce siadać w pokoju wspólnym. — Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek słyszał. — Zmieszany spogląda na buty.

— Dormitorium chłopców? — sugeruje dziewczyna. — Nie powinno tam teraz nikogo być.

Harry uśmiecha się do niej z wdzięcznością. 

— Świetny pomysł.

Siadają na jego łóżku otoczeni czerwonymi zasłonami; jest duszno, ale Harry wręcz boi się, że ktoś usłyszy. 

— Jak rozpoznać odurzenie amortencją?

— O to chciałeś zapytać? — Sceptycznie unosi brew, ale widząc minę Harry’ego zaczyna tłumaczyć. — Amortencja wywołuje wręcz obsesję, nie byłbyś się w stanie na niczym skupić, myślałbyś tylko o jednej osobie. A co najważniejsze: ta osoba w twojej głowie miałaby same zalety. Żadnych wad, tylko idealny twór, na punkcie którego miałbyś aż niezdrową obsesję.

— Czyli ostatnia nadzieja przepadła… — Wzdycha chłopak.

— Co masz na myśli? — Hermiona przysuwa się bliżej i kładzie rękę na dłoni Harry’ego. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Jak jakiś desperat trzymałem się myśli, że Tom napoił mnie eliksirem miłosnym, bo bałem się zaakceptować fakt, że może naprawdę coś do niego czuję. Ale… Ja nie jestem gejem, Hermiona. — Spogląda na nią z desperacją. — Nie mogę być, bo to nie tak, że podobają mi się tylko chłopcy… Kim więc jestem?

— Normalnym człowiekiem. — Hermiona przygarnia jego głowę do piersi. — Orientacja nie jest jedno jedynkowa, nie jest też przesądzona. Jesteś jeszcze młody, dopiero to odkrywasz. I nie ma nic złego w byciu biseksualnym. 

— To nie znaczy, że jestem jakiś niezdecydowany? Chyba lubię Toma, ale podoba mi się też Cedrik. Bo Toma lubię, ale nadal jestem na niego obrażony — dodaje jak dziecko. 

— Nie, nie znaczy. Wszystko z tobą okej. — Delikatna ręka gładzi go po głowie. — Po to jest młodość; by próbować.

— Chyba będę musiał porozmawiać z Tomem — wzdycha po chwili.

— Nie musisz.

— Wiem. Ale powinienem. Inaczej oszaleję. 


	39. 34. Odrobina szczerości

Tom z trzaskiem zamyka książkę; w twardej, skórzanej oprawie spoczywa na kolanach, gdy chłopak spogląda przed siebie spod przymrużonych powiek. Grupa Ślizgonów siedzi na fotelach przy witrażach, a ich podniesione głosy niweczą jakąkolwiek szansę na to, by Tom w spokoju i skupieniu mógł dokończyć czytanie. 

Malfoy siedzi wyprostowany, a zielone światło otacza go poświatą, sprawiając, że jasne włosy wyglądają niezdrowo. 

— Bal Bożonarodzeniowy w Hogwarcie to żart w porównaniu z tym, który co roku rodzina Malfoyów urządza w swoim dworze. Nawet mi się nie chciało iść, ale ojciec mówi, że tego się oczekuje od dziedzica starożytnego rodu. — Wzrusza ramionami i zadowoleniem spogląda po twarzach przyjaciół, którzy kiwają głową.

— Moja suknia od Daisy Roses powinna przylecieć w tym tygodniu. Zamówiłam priorytet. 

— Och! — wykrzykuje Dafne Greengrass, nachylając się z swojego miejsca na kanapie. — Skorzystałaś z tej specjalnej przesyłki z czarem, który nie gniecie materiału? 

— Oczywiście. Matka zawsze mówi, że czystokrwista czarownica powinna błyszczeć na każdym balu, choćby miał niewielkie znaczenie. — Pansy unosi podbródek i spogląda na Malfoya.

Draco jednak jest zajęty własnymi przechwałkami, więc Parkinson zwraca swoją uwagę w stronę Millicenty.

— A ty, Mille?

— Jakaś nowa włoska projektantka, mama ma obsesję na punkcie nieoszlifowanych diamentów. — Niska dziewczyna unosi do góry oczy z westchnieniem. — Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie katastrofa.

— Tom! — wykrzykuje Dafne. Obraca się na kanapie tak, że klęczy przodem do oparcia, by móc spojrzeć na twarz Toma, który nadal siedzi przy regale. — Rozumiem, że się wybierasz?

— Jak tylko znajdę odpowiednią partnerkę.

Greengrass czerwieni się i wraca do poprzedniej pozycji, a Tom uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem — przynajmniej ma spokój. Choć bardzo chciałby zignorować ten niedorzeczny bal, to musi dbać o swoją pozycję w Slytherinie. Kwestia bycia dziedzicem jest niezwykle pomoca, ale jeśli Tom pozostanie bierny, to cały wysiłek pójdzie na marne. Dlatego najlepiej zaprosić na bal czystokrwistą dziewczynę z wysokim statusem. 

— Draco… — zaczyna Pansy, ale chłopak przerywa jej, wstając.

— To, że nasi rodzice wymyślili zaaranżowane małżeństwo, nie oznacza, że muszę spędzać z tobą więcej czasu niż to konieczne.

— Ale na bal musisz pójść. To publiczne wydarzenie — syczy dziewczyna, nie wydając się być zadowolona z zachowania Malfoya.

— Nie jestem głupi.

Draco wychodzi, a dziewczyna wściekła opada na poduszki, zakładając ręce na piersi. Zgrzyta zębami, po czym jej wzrok pada na Toma. 

— Tom, ta odpowiednia partnerka… masz kogoś na myśli?

— Możliwe. — Wzrusza ramionami i podnosi się powoli. — A teraz wybaczcie, za chwilę mam transmutację. 

Wychodzi z pokoju wspólnego, licząc na spokój, jednak Malfoy postanawia, że to idealna chwila na podlizywanie się, więc dogania go i zaczyna mówić nadąsanym tonem o swoim zaaranżowanym małżeństwie. 

Korytarz w lochach ciągnie się linią czarnych kamieni lśniących na krawędziach, jakby pokrywała je wilgoć. Unoszący się zapach przypomina stęchliznę i zanieczyszczoną mułem wodę pełną wodorostów, ale Tom już dawno się do tego przyzwyczaił. Teraz zamiast obrzydzenia, czuje coś na kształt nostalgii za domem. Bo zawsze uważał Hogwart za swój prawdziwy dom.

— Mówiłeś coś Lucjuszowi? — Tom zatrzymuje się tuż schodach prowadzących na parter zamku i spogląda na Draco z zainteresowaniem.

— Ojcu? — Chłopak zaciska rękę na pasku torby. 

Smith ma ochotę unieść oczy do góry i krzyknąć z frustracji, jednak zamiast tego uśmiecha się miło. Chociaż może jednak nie tak miło, bo Malfoy widocznie blednie. 

— Tak, ojcu. 

— O tobie? — Głos Ślizgona wydaje się cienki. 

— Yhym. — W oczach Toma błyska coś niebezpiecznego. — Twój ojciec powinien wiedzieć, że przyjaźnisz się z synem Czarnego Pana. 

— Ale wtedy będzie chciał cię poznać… — Malfoy przerywa i spogląda na Toma rozszerzonymi oczami, w których zaczyna migotać zrozumienie. — Ach.

— Właśnie. 

— To podniesie moją pozycję? 

Moją, chciałby powiedzieć Tom, ale tylko kiwa głową z uśmiechem. Uśmiech łatwiej przywołać na twarz, gdy wyobrażasz sobie, że twój rozmówca staje w płomieniach. 

— Oczywiście. Myślę, że wielu czystokrwistych czarodziejów tęskni za dawnymi czasami.

Lekcje mijają spokojnie. Tom prezentuje przed klasą poprawnie wykonane zaklęcie, czym zarabia pięć punktów dla Slytherinu. Jedynym minusem jest to, że nie widzi Harry’ego. Dopiero gdy wchodzi do Wielkiej Sali, zauważa go przy stole Gryffindoru: odwrócony plecami je jakąś zupę. 

Tom z kolei czuje, że jego humor się poprawił. Nakłada sobie ziemniaczków i polewa je słonym sosem, kiedy jego uwagę przykuwa poruszenie przy stole Slytherinu.

— Hej, Tom. — Luna uśmiecha się promiennie i siada obok niego, tym samym odsuwając Malfoya, który rozlewa sok na swoje jedzenie i szatę. 

— Oszalałaś?! — Chłopak podrywa się na równe nogi i próbuje wyczyścić plamę. 

— Już dawno — odpowiada Lovegood. — Macie tu budyń? — Spogląda na Toma z poważną miną, który w ogóle nie pasuje do sytuacji.

Tom od niechcenia wskazuje ręką i wraca do swoich ziemniaczków. Pansy z kolei wstaje i zaczyna czyścić szatę Malfoya, który stoi oburzony. W pewnym momencie wyrywa się dziewczynie, burczy coś pod nosem i siada, ignorując Parkinson zupełnie. Ta stoi przez chwilę, wyglądając jakby miała się popłakać z upokorzenia, frustracji i furii, ale zamiast tego przywołuje na usta krzywy uśmiech i wraca na swoje miejsce. Nie jest tak dobra w fałszywych uśmiechach jak Tom. 

— Och. — Luna marszczy nos, jakby ktoś podstawił jej pod nos stare buty. — Macie tylko czekoladowy.

— Masz coś do czekoladowego budyniu? — Malfoy rzuca dziewczynie zimne spojrzenie. — To wypad do swojego stołu, tam znajdziesz swoje obrzydlistwo. 

— Draco. — Tom uśmiecha się do chłopaka przez ramię Luny. — Trochę kultury, nie jesteśmy jaskiniowcami. 

Dafne parska w swoją filiżankę herbaty, a Luna nakłada czekoladowy budyń do zielonej miseczki.

— Poświęcę się — informuje, wkładając do buzi całą łyżeczkę. 

Tom czeka, aż Krukonka zje choć połowę, by zapytać:

— Więc co chcesz?

— Hm? — Srebrna łyżeczka ze zdobionym końcem wystaje spomiędzy warg. Luna wyciąga ją i oblizuję resztki czekoladowego budyniu. 

— Dlaczego siedzisz przy moim stole? 

— Pomyślałam, że przyda ci się wsparcie przyjaciela.

— Ja nie m… — Tom w porę gryzie się w język. Jednak nadal jest zirytowany postawą Lovegood. — Dlaczego pomyślałaś, że potrzebuję wsparcia? — Próbuje inną taktykę.

Blondynka wymownie spogląda w stronę Gryffindoru, Tom podąża wzrokiem. Oczywiście wpatruje się w tył głowy Harry’ego, a przynajmniej robiłby to, gdyby nie to, że Harry siedzi odwrócony w stronę stołu Slytherinu. 

Ich spojrzenie się spotyka. Tom unosi brew, Harry rumieni się i szybko odwraca.

— Dlatego — odpowiada Luna, po czym wraca do wyskrobywania budyniu z miseczki, zostawiając Toma z mętlikiem w głowie. 

Po obiedzie czwartoroczni Ślizgoni mają zielarstwo z Krukonami. Jednak głowę Toma zaprząta coś innego niż krwiożercze roślinki. Mroźne powietrze uderza w twarz, gdy wychodzi z parnej szklarni. Chowa więc ręce w kieszenie i zaczyna iść szybkim krokiem w stronę zamku. 

— Tom? 

Odwraca się w stronę muru, słysząc ciche pytanie. Harry opiera się o kamienną konstrukcję, wpatrując się w Toma, jakby bardzo liczył na to, że ten go nie usłyszy i pójdzie w swoją stronę. 

— Harry. — Imię jego przyjaciela przypomina westchnienie ulgi. — Wreszcie odważyłeś się na rozmowę? — Podchodzi do Gryfona z przekornym uśmiechem. Zatrzymuje się obok, z rękami w kieszeniach i szalikiem powiewającym na wietrze. 

Harry ma rozpiętą szatę, jakby było mu ciepło. Opiera się o mur, przebierając nogami, więc Tom skłania się do tezy, że jest mu zimno, a rozpięta szata to wynik pośpiechu. Albo nerwów. Czy Harry aż tak denerwował się na ich rozmowę? 

Zamyślony przygląda się chłopakowi z lekko przechyloną głową. 

— Co się tak patrzysz? — warczy i poprawia czerwono-złoty szalik. 

Tom wzrusza ramionami.

— Tak jakoś — odpowiada. 

Stoją tak na przeciw siebie, a wiatr wyje, przynosząc wraz z sobą lodowate powietrze. 

— Może porozmawiamy w jakimś ustronnym miejscu? — Tom wzdryga się teatralnie, pokazując, że mu zimno.

— Y… Ta… Może lepiej. — Harry spogląda na swoje buty, po czym odrywa ręce od muru i podchodzi bliżej Toma. — Ale gdzie? — By spojrzeć na twarz Toma, musi unieść głowę, co dziwnie podoba się Ślizgonowi. 

Tom wiele się nie zastanawia, zabiera Harry’ego do Pokoju Życzeń. Pomieszczenie zmienia się w mały salon z kominkiem, zieloną kanapą i z pianinem z ciemnego drewna stojącym w kącie. 

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Tom ściąga szalik, szatę, buty i skarpetki, by usiąść na kanapie i móc podciągnąć kolana pod brodę. Harry ostrożnia siada po drugiej stronie. Ściąga szalik i kładzie go na kolanach. Jak przerażony jelonek zamknięty w klatce z wężem dusicielem. 

— Więc o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? — Tom opiera głowę o rękę leżącą na kolanie i spogląda na Harry’ego, nie potrafiąc ostudzić entuzjazmu. Bo Harry wyciągnął do niego rękę na zgodę. Wreszcie.

— A jak myślisz? — Harry przewraca oczami.

— O pocałunku. — Tom uśmiecha się, z zadowoleniem obserwując rumieniec wpełzający na policzki Harry’ego.

— O tym też. — Zaciska palce na spodniach, a potem spogląda na Toma, a zielone oczy błyszczą, rzucając wyzwanie. — Wiem, że napoiłeś mnie jakimś eliksirem. Po co?

— Myślałem, że to oczywiste. 

— Wiem, ale chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie. 

Tom unosi brwi i prostuje się, spuszczając stopy na miękki dywan. 

— Ratowałem ci życie. 

— Ale nie mogłeś tego zrobić w jakiś… bardziej przyziemny sposób?

— Harry. — Tom przysuwa się bliżej i spogląda w te nieludzko zielone oczy. — Czy gdybym podszedł do ciebie z kubkiem i powiedział, że mam dla ciebie eliksir chroniący przed ogniem, wypiłbyś? Czy rzucił hasło o oszukiwaniu i sobie poszedł?

— Ale to było oszustwo!

— Pozwalają czternastolatkowi brać udział w tym turnieju, chociaż regulamin na to nie pozwala. Skoro samo twoje uczestnictwo to łamanie reguł, w porównaniu z tym to mała pomoc to nic. 

— A wziąłeś pod uwagę, że może chciałem spróbować swoich sił? W ogóle wziąłeś pod uwagę moje uczucia? 

— Ważniejsze było dla mnie twoje życie.

— Przecież organizatorzy nie pozwoliliby, by komukolwiek stało się coś poważnego… — zaczyna Harry, ale ucina widząc minę Toma.

— Czyżby?

Harry spuszcza wzrok na kolana i zaczyna bawić się palcami. Tom wzdycha i odchyla głowę.

— Zrobiłem, co musiałem. Nie będę przepraszać za ocalenie twojego życia. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która liczy się na tym świecie. — Tom upewnia się, aby ich wzrok się spotykał, gdy wypowiada te słowa. 

— Dlatego mnie pocałowałeś?

— Jak to się mówi? — W oczach Toma pojawia się psotny błysk. — Upiekłem dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. 

— To nie jest zabawne. — Harry z wyrzutem spogląda na uśmiech Toma. 

— Ale patrz, pieczenie idealnie wpisuje się w smoki, ogień i znaczenie moich działań. 

Harry przewraca oczami.

— Więc chciałem podziękować i poprosić, byś więcej tego nie robił. Nie chcę oszukiwać. 

— Czyli mam nie ratować twojego życia? To chcesz mi powiedzieć? — Tom próbuje zignorować piekące uczucie rozczarowania. 

— Tak. 

— Myślałem, że porozmawiamy o uczuciach.

— Wiem, że pocałunek nic dla ciebie nie znaczył. Tak samo dla mnie. — Harry przerywa, patrzy na Toma z czymś na wzór poczucia winy, po czym wzdycha. — To nie tak, że cię nienawidzę. Wiem, wykrzyczałem ci to prosto w twarz. Ale nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle potrafię cię nienawidzić. Moje uczucia do ciebie… to coś intensywnego, czego nie potrafię nazwać. Ale nie nienawidzę cię, okej?

Harry nie czeka na odpowiedź, ucieka z pokoju, zostawiając Toma samego z myślami. A to zawsze niebezpieczna mieszanka. 

Chłopak siada przy pianinie, by oderwać myśli od Harry’ego. Myśli naprawdę są zdradzieckie, szepczą jak kusiciele, ale Tom dawno nauczył się je ignorować. Gdy ich słucha… dzieją się rzeczy, których Harry nie potrafi wybaczyć. 

Dlatego teraz gra, pozwalając, by melodia przekazywała wszystkie jego emocje. Wymiotła je, wypaliła jak szatańska pożoga, nie zostawiając za sobą nawet popiołu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> udało mi się! to koniec, jesteśmy na bieżąco. teraz muszę napisać kolejny rozdział, ale postaram się go tu opublikować, kiedy zrobię to na Wattpadzie.   
> trzymajcie się cieplutko~!


	40. 35. Łapanie motyli

Rozmowa z Tomem za wiele nie pomogła. Harry nadal ma mętlik w głowie i ze wszelkich sił stara przekonać samego siebie, że nie czuje nic do Toma. Podoba mu się ta sama płeć, to jest w stanie zaakceptować. I to w tym upatruje powody dziwnego zachowania po pocałunku. W samym Tomie nie ma nic specjalnego, gwałtowna reakcja spowodowana była wyłącznie jego płcią, co do której Harry dopiero odkrył swoje upodobania.

Wie, że sam siebie oszukuje, ale nie może sobie pozwolić na kolejny zawód, dlatego ukrywa te myśli, dziwne uczucia głęboko w środku, nie pozwalając im ujrzeć światła dziennego, a co ważniejsze: nie pozwalając, aby ujrzał je ktokolwiek inny. Szczególnie Tom. Tom i wiedza to diabelnie niebezpieczne połączenie.

— ….ter! Panie Potter!

Ostry głos wyrywa Harry’ego z zamyślenia. Mruga i spogląda w stalowe oczy profesor McGonagall, która nie wygląda na zadowoloną. Jej brwi są ściągnięte, a usta zaciska w wąską linię.

— Widzę, że pana zegarek dalej przypomina skorupę żółwia.

Z lekkim zawstydzeniem spogląda na biurko, na którym spoczywa kieszonkowy zegarek w cętki. A powinien być metalowy.

— Na to wygląda — mówi, odwracając wzrok.

— Zalecam poćwiczenie przemiany żółwia w zegarek kieszonkowy jako zadanie domowe. I mówię to do wszystkich. — Spogląda po uczniach, jakby rzucając wyzwanie, by ktoś wyraził sprzeciw.

Harry z ulgą wita koniec zajęć. Hermiona mówi coś o tym, że naprawdę powinien poćwiczyć zaklęcie, co powoduje, że Gryfon jedynie przewraca oczami. Stara się słuchać przyjaciółki, ale myśli same wędrują w stronę Toma. Są niebezpieczne i z każdym dniem bardziej nachalne, a Harry przerażony czuje, że im ulega. Ulega samemu sobie i własnym słabościom.

Cichy głosik w głowie podpowiada, że minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, nie warto trwać w urazie, kiedy wszystko poza racjonalną częścią umysłu krzyczy, by wybaczyć. Rozwiązanie wydaje się zbyt łatwe… i zbyt przerażające.

— Harry!

Chłopak marszczy brwi. To nie cichy głosik w jego głowie, a głośny i pełen energii należący do pewnego Puchona.

— Cedrik. — Uśmiecha się szeroko, odwracając się w stronę Diggory’ego.

Hermiona uśmiecha się w irytujący sposób, po czym zostawia chłopaków samych na środku korytarza, w którym okno wychodzi na jezioro, ukazując je, jak ginie we mgle. Harry przez chwilę morderczo wpatruje w jej plecy, ale Cedrik szybko skupia na sobie uwagę Harry’ego.

— Jak tam zajęcia?

— Upiornie — wzdycha Harry, wspominając znienawidzone od teraz żółwie.

— Masz czas pogadać?

Harry marszczy brwi.

— Przecież… rozmawiamy? — Nie wie czy pyta siebie, czy Cedrika.

— Wiem, chodzi mi o to, żeby się przejść i pogadać.

— Na zewnątrz jest całkiem zimno. — Harry spogląda na krajobraz za oknem i czuje, jak przejmuje go dreszcz.

Cedrik wygląda na zirytowanego (pytanie czy sobą, czy Harrym?), ale po chwili jego przystojną twarz rozświetla uśmiech.

— To może przejdziemy się po korytarzu?

— Jasne. — Harry wzrusza ramionami. — A jak twoje zajęcia? — pyta, gdy przez chwilę tylko idą w milczeniu, które zaczyna robić się niezręczne.

— Zaklęcia, więc bułka z masłem. — Szczerzy równe, białe zęby. — Ale potem mam eliksiry ze Snape’em — dodaje ze skrzywieniem.

Harry kiwa głową jak osoba, która dzieli ból rozmówcy.

— Moją reakcją byłoby walenie głową o mur, ale cieszę się, że i to mamy wspólne.

Cedrik śmieje się głośno. Trochę zbyt głośno, bo żart Harry’ego nie był aż tak śmieszny.

— Właśnie! Mamy wiele wspólnego, świetnie się dogadujemy…

— Cześć, Harry!

— Cześć, Colin! — Ale blond włosy chłopak już go nie słyszy, gdy przebiega obok dwóch szukających, pędząc w stronę sali od transmutacji.

— Colin? — Cedrik marszczy brwi. — Nie miał na imię jakoś inaczej?

— Nie — odpowiada Harry, puszczając tę uwagę mimo uszu. — Mówiłeś coś wcześniej, nie?

— Ach, tak! — Cedrik zapomina o swoich wcześniejszych wątpliwościach. — Pójdziesz ze mną na bal?

Harry mruga.

Mruga raz. A potem drugi i trzeci. Ale Cedrik dalej tam stoi, jakby nie był przedziwnym wytworem wyobraźni. Z zarumienionymi policzkami i szerokim uśmiechem przygląda się Harry’emu i nie wygląda, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć śmiechem i powiedzieć, że to żart.

Zanim Harry się orientuje, wypala:

— Jasne.

A potem musi żyć z konsekwencjami pochopnych decyzji. Ale na razie o nich nie myśli, bo uśmiech Cedrika jest tak oślepiający i zaraźliwy, że wypala wszelkie myśli.

— Super, to widzimy się w sobotę przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali!

Po tych słowach Puchon zostawia Pottera samego ze swoimi myślami, co stanowi dość niebezpieczną mieszankę. Bo to wszystko jest przytłaczające i, na Merlina, czy uczucia nie mogłyby być jakoś mniej skomplikowane?

Z determinacją zaciska pięści i rusza na poszukiwania Hermiony. Znajduje ją w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. Siedzi z Ginny na dywanie koło kominka i grają w szachy czarodziejów.

— Wulgarne. — Granger marszczy brwi, wpatrując się w figurę królowej, która przed chwilą rozwaliła jej piona na kawałeczki, a teraz stoi wyprostowana, dumnie unosząc głowę, kiedy Ginny zachwala ją, jakby właśnie wynalazła lek na likantropię, a nie pokonała najsłabszą figurę na planszy.

— O to chodzi przecież.

Hermiona teatralnie przewraca oczami.

— Nie masz zajęć, Ginny? — pyta Harry, siadając na fotelu tuż obok dziewczyn.

— Już po. Wyciągnęłam tę tu, żeby się rozerwała przed popołudniowymi zajęciami, ale — spogląda na przyjaciółkę z powątpiewaniem — chyba mi nie wyszło.

— Bo to gra nie ma sensu! Nie możemy zagrać w normalne szachy?

— Merlinie, Hermiona, jesteś czarownicą. To _są_ normalne szachy.

Harry przełyka ślinę i z postanowieniem, że dalsze samodzielne zastanawianie się nad jego problemem dostarczy tylko większej dawki wątpliwości, wypala:

— Cedrik zaprosił mnie na bal.

Ginny przeklina tak siarczyście, że nawet figura królowej posyła jej oburzone spojrzenie. Z kolei Hermiona jest tak zszokowana, że nawet nie reaguje na zachowanie młodszej przyjaciółki.

— A ja się zgodziłem. — Harry czuje się, jakby zrzucał kolejną bombę podczas Drugiej Wojny Światowej.

— A co z Tomem?

— Miałeś motylki w brzuchu?

Harry drapie się po tyle szyi, nagle czując zażenowanie.

— Tom mnie nie zaprosił, zresztą na razie mamy przerwę…

Ginny unosi brew, więc Harry trąca ją bosą stopą w nogę.

— …czym są te... motylki w brzuchu?

Ginny pada na dywan, a jej włosy rozsypują się wkoło jak miedziana aureola. Spogląda na Harry’ego ze swojego dziwnego miejsca spod przymrużonych oczu.

— To po prostu takie niesamowite uczucie, gdy rozmawiasz z kimś, kto ci się podoba! Takie gilgotanie w brzuchu.

— Ginny ma na myśli pojęcie, które używa się w romansach, które określa głównie zdenerwowanie w pobliżu drugiej strony — wyjaśnia Hermiona.

Wdzięczy Harry posyła jej uśmiech.

— Chyba nie — mówi. Cofa się myślami do tamtego momentu, który nie zdarzył się tak dawno temu, ale nie jest pewny, czy czuł coś specjalnego. — Sam nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć.

— Najlepiej nie myśl — radzi Ginny. — W związkach chodzi o uczucia, a nie chłodne kalkulacje.

Te słowa są jak lodowy sztylet, który niespodziewanie przebija serce zdradzonego kochanka. Czy to był ten błąd, który Harry popełnił z Tomem? I ciągle popełnia? Roztrząsa każdy szczegół tej dziwnej relacji, tęskniąc za przyjacielem, bojąc się zrobić krok dalej, by przenieść ich związek na wyższy poziom, więc tylko się cofa. Gdyby nie myślał i poddał się uczuciom… Wzdryga się na samą myśl.

— Tak myślisz?

— Każdy jest inny i inaczej podchodzi do spraw uczuciowych — wtrąca się Hermiona. — Nie ma nic złego w tym, że myślisz nad potencjalną odpowiedzią, Harry. Wręcz przeciwnie.

— Co czujesz do Cedrika? — Ginny obraca się na brzuch i podpiera na łokciach.

— Lubię go, ale… nie wiem, czy można nazwać to czymś więcej?

— Więc się przekonasz — stwierdza Hermiona. — A jeśli uznasz, że to nie to, to po prostu mu to powiesz.

— Dzięki — odpowiada szczerze Harry. Ta rozmowa trochę mu pomogła, zniosła ten dziwny ciężar na sercu. Nikomu nic nie jest winien, powinien być wierny swoim uczuciom.

Gdy potem mija Cedrika, gdy z Hermioną idą na Opieką nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, czuje jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, uśmiech sam pojawia się na twarzy nieproszony, a ręka jakby kierowana magią unosi się, by energicznie pomachać Puchonowi.

— Chyba naprawdę go lubisz — zauważa Hermiona.

Harry naciąga czerwono-złoty szalik na nos.

— Chyba tak.

Lekcja mija szybko, muszą się nachodzić, by szukać jedzenia dla sklątek, więc przynajmniej są rozgrzani. Cały ten czas Harry próbuje ignorować palący wzrok Toma. Gdy wracają do zamku, powoli się ściemnia. Gryfon jest prawie pewny, że udało mu się uciec przed Smithem, ale wtedy Hermiona stwierdza, że musi iść do biblioteki.

Rozstają się przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali; dziewczyna wbiega po schodach, a włosy skaczą za nią jak maleńkie sprężyny. Tom wchodzi do zamku z zarumienionymi policzkami i błyskiem w oku, gdy zauważa, że Harry jest sam. A przynajmniej Harry mógłby przysiąc, że tak było. Granatowe oczy zaświeciły się jak drapieżnika, który dostrzegł swoją ofiarę.

Spanikowany kątem oka dostrzega drobną blondynkę i z uśmiechem podchodzi do Luny.

— Potrzebuję ratunku — mówi zamiast przywitania.

— Uciekanie to żadne rozwiązanie, Harry.

— Ale da mi czas. A ja potrzebuję czasu na wczoraj.

Luna mruczy jak kot, gdy przykłada palce do brody.

— W takim razie co powiesz na wspólny spacer do kuchni, by zjeść pyszny budyń? — Zagląda przez ramię chłopaka. — Lepiej się pospiesz, bo Tom chyba zmierza w naszą stronę.

— Cholera. — Odwraca się na chwilę, ale na dostatecznie długo, by zobaczyć zdeterminowanego Toma, i szybko podejmuje decyzję. — Budyń to świetny pomysł. Prowadź.

— ...i dlatego przed nim uciekam — kończy opowieść Harry.

Wzięli dwie miseczki budyniu z kuchni i teraz siedzą na schodach prowadzących do wieży Krukonów. Luna zjadła już swój malinowy i co chwilę podkrada wiśniowy Harry’ego.

— Bo idziesz z Cedrikiem na bal?

— Bo boję się mu o tym powiedzieć. A ten drań na pewno wywęszy, że coś ukrywam.

— Hmmm… — Luna pobiera kolejną łyżeczkę budyniu. — Nie słyszałam o tych motylkach. Jesteś pewien, że to nie szkodniki? Może trzeba rozciąć brzuch i je złapać? Tak robi się z…

— Jestem pewien, że to jakaś przenośnia, a nie dosłowne znaczenie. Hermiona lubi takie rzeczy — wyjaśnia Harry. — Ale złapałbym garść tych motyli, by być pewnym, żeby przekonać się, że Cedrik to właśnie to. Dlaczego nie jestem pewny?

— Bo może nie jest tym? Jesz ten budyń?

— Nie, możesz dokończyć. — Oddaje jej miseczkę.

— Dziękuję! Wiśniowy nie jest zły, ale i tak nie przebije malinowego.

Siedzą jeszcze chwilę, słychać jedynie stukanie łyżeczki. Harry opiera głowę na łokciu i smętnie wpatruje się w korytarz przed sobą. Co ma zrobić? Uciekanie to nie rozwiązanie, a złapanie magicznych motyli, które mu powiedzą, czy czuje do Cedrika coś więcej to zbyt irracjonalne i niemożliwe rozwiązanie, które nie istnieje. Czy naprawdę powinien być szczery z Tomem? Powiedzieć, że idzie z Cedrikiem na bal, ale to nic poważnego? To nie tak, że planują ślub czy coś, a z Tomem… Dlaczego czuje się tak okropnie, jakby właśnie zdradzał Toma? Przecież tego nie robi.

Nie robi — powtarza z siłą w myślach, jakby chciał przekonać samego siebie.

— Harry, możemy porozmawiać?

Podrywa się jak oparzony, słysząc głos Toma. Unosi głowę i rozszerza oczy.

— Cześć, Tom. Przepraszam, ale mamy tylko dwie miseczki budyniu — spokojnie tłumaczy Luna, a zaraz potem zjada całą łyżeczkę różowej papki.

— Nie chcę budyniu, spokojnie jedz. Chcę porozmawiać z Harrym — dodaje, kładąc nacisk na imię Gryfona, gdy przekrzywia głowę i spogląda na chłopaka

— Ale Harry chyba nie chce rozmawiać z tobą. Rozmawia ze mną i jemy razem budyń.

— Dzięku Luna. — Uśmiecha się dziewczyny. — Ale myślę, że pójdę z Tomem.

— Czyli złapałeś motyle?

Tom marszczy brwi, a uśmiech Harry’ego się poszerza.

— Powiedzmy — mówi i zeskakuje ze schodów. — Idziemy? — Spogląda przelotnie na Toma i zaczyna iść korytarzem.

Ślizgon marszczy brwi, ale rusza za nim.

— Nie rozumiem tego, co się wydarzyło.

— I lepiej niech tak pozostanie. Więc o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

— Idę na bal z Dafne.

— Nie owijasz w bawełnę. — Harry próbuje ukryć swoje zaskoczenie i w duchu sobie gratuluje, że akurat idzie przed Tomem i ten ma widok jedynie na jego plecy.

— Myślałeś, że cię zaproszę?

— C-co? Nie… Absolutnie nie! — Harry zatrzymuje się i pozwala, aby Tom go dogonił. To był błąd, bo gdy spogląda na jego twarz, ma ochotę zwiewać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ślizgon wygląda na zadowolonego z jego reakcji.

— Pomyślałem, że i tak odmówisz. — Wygląda, jakby go to nie obchodziło, ale przecież nie może tak być. W końcu to Tom, Harry jest jedną z nielicznych rzeczy, które go obchodzą.

— Ach…

— A nie odmówiłbyś? — Tom uważnie obserwuje reakcję Harry’ego, który to odwraca wzrok.

— Nie wiem, pewnie tak. — Wzrusza ramionami, ale wychodzi mu krzywo i niezgrabnie, bez nonszalancji i obojętności, którą chciał pokazać.

Bo nie może nie zastanawiać się nad tym pytaniem. Odmówiłby? Czy nie? Głowa go boli od tych uczuć i najchętniej rzuciłby to wszystko w cholerę.

— Idę z Cedrikiem, zapytał mnie dzisiaj wcześniej, a ja się zgodziłem, więc bym odmówił, skoro już mam partnera.

— Tylko z tego powodu?

Harry podnosi wzrok z zaskoczeniem zauważa, że Tom się uśmiecha.

— Um… tak?

— Więc i tak wygrana dla mnie. — Szczerzy się chłopak.

Harry aż się zapowietrza.

— Wiesz co? — syczy przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Pieprz się!

I odchodzi, słysząc za sobą śmiech Toma.

**∞**

Następnego dnia Harry, Hermiona i Ginny siedzą w bibliotece, przeglądając książki i starając się znaleźć jakąś wskazówkę dotyczącą jaja.

— To wręcz niemożliwe, by znaleźć jakieś stworzenie, który znosi złote jaja — jęczy Ginny.

— To jeden z naszych nielicznych tropów — wzdycha Hermiona.

— Drugim są stworzenia, które krzyczą, jakby je zabijano — podsuwa Harry.

— A może to był krzyk zarzynanego testrala?

Hermiona kręci głową.

— Wracaj do czytania.

— Kiedy nie mogę… Głowa mi pęka, a literki śmigają przed oczami. — Weasley kładzie głowę na stoliku i spogląda na Harry'ego zamyślona. — Jak poszło z Tomem?

— Nakrzyczałem na niego — odpowiada, nie unosząc wzroku znad książki o magicznych jaszczurkach.

— C-co? — Podrywa się gwałtownie. — Nie przesłyszałam się?

— Wkurzył mnie. Koniec dyskusji.

— Można się było tego spodziewać. A mnie nikt nie zaprosił na bal… — wzdycha.

Hermiona klepie ją pocieszająco.

Pracują w ciszy, dopóki nie przeszkadza im odchrząknięcie.

— Hermiona Granger?

Harry unosi wzrok, by spojrzeć na pełną sympatii twarz Wiktora Kruma, Ginny otwiera szeroko usta, a Hermiona marszczy brwi.

— Tak, to ja.

— Wiem — od razu odpowiada chłopak. — Zechcesz ze mną porozmawiać?

Idą w ustronne miejsce między regałami. Ginny na palcach podchodzi bliżej i chowa się za półkami, nadstawiając uszu. Macha do Harry’ego, aby do niej podszedł, ale ten tylko kręci głową. 

Po paru minutach Ginny wraca cała zarumieniona i podekscytowana.

— Zaprosił ją!

Harry w odpowiedzi podaje jej książkę. Weasley przewraca oczami, ale posłusznie ją bierze.

Po kolejnych paru minutach Hermiona wraca do ich stolika. Odchrząkuje, zakłada kosmyk włosów za ucho i wraca do kartkowania grubego tomu.

— Co chciał? — Ginny przysuwa się bliżej, a jej twarz zdradza, że dokładnie wie, co chciał Krum.

— Powiem wam potem. — Ucina dyskusję Granger, a Ginny wydyma usta.

— Mam dość tych przeklętych jaj — mówi, po czym wali głową w otwartą książkę. 


	41. 36. Zatańczysz?

Cedrik Diggory. 

To imię po raz kolejny pojawia się w myślach Toma, gdy ten widzi wspomnianego Puchona, który idzie w towarzystwie dwóch chłopaków ze swojego domu. Śmieją się i przepychają, więc Toma z satysfakcją uśmiecha się zimno. 

Bo Cedrik Diggory jest idiotą, stwierdza z pewnością, gdy obserwuje wysokiego chłopaka. Idiotą, który jest jak drzazga pod paznokciem.

Toma najbardziej irytuje w Cedriku to, że gra w quidditcha i jest w tym dobry. Śmiało, niech idzie z Harrym na bal, ale niech przestaną się tak dobrze dogadywać. Tom miesiącami próbuje odzyskać cenną relację z Harrym, a ten idiota nie musi się starać, wszystko ma podstawione pod nos i nie umie docenić, jakim pięknem jest szeroki uśmiech Harry’ego, gdy ten opowiada o lataniu.

Tom nie lubi latać, ale lubi, gdy Harry opowiada o swojej pasji. Oczy, które skrzą się jak szmaragdy od podekscytowania, zarumienione policzki i ciepło emanujące od całej jego osoby. 

Uświadamia sobie, że tęskni za takim Harrym. Ze złością poprawia fałdy szaty i spogląda na odbicie w lustrze zawieszonym w korytarzu przed Wielką Salą. Wygląda blado, ciemne włosy odcinają się na tle porcelanowej skóry, zaczesane na bok, odsłaniają wysokie czoło. 

Szata wyjściowa jest cała czarna ze stójką przy szyi i pojedynczym, mieniącym się czernią guzikiem. Strój jest dopasowany i dobrze skrojony tylko dzięki uprzejmości Dafne Greengrass, którą Tom zaprosił jako osobę towarzyszącą. Oficjalna wymówka dziewczyny to absolutna konieczność, aby ich stroje do siebie pasowały, ale pewnie nie chciała wstydzić się za ubiór swojego partnera. Tom czuje irytację zachowaniem Dafne, ale i małą dozę wdzięczności, chociaż poprawniejszym stwierdzeniem byłaby raczej satysfakcja — jego pozycja w Slytherinie jest na tyle wysoka, że nawet niski stan majątkowy nie przeszkadza, aby czystokrwista dziewczyna chciała się z nim pokazać na balu. 

Gdy Dafne wreszcie się pojawia, Tom nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że każdy element stroju ma podkreślać jej status. Kremowa suknia w tradycyjnym kroju, srebrna ozdoba we włosach w kształcie węża, która podtrzymuje misterny kok pełen jasnych kosmyków. Błękitne oczy wypatrują Toma w tłumie, mrużą się, po czym dziewczyna podchodzi do niego z nienagannym uśmiechem. 

— Wyglądasz wspaniale. — Tom bez problemu utrzymuje neutralny wyraz twarzy, nawet zmusza się do niewielkiego uśmiechu. Czego się nie robi dla władzy?

Dafne rumieni się lekko i zerka na swoje stopy, szybko jednak podnosi głowę i mówi:

— Dziękuję. Cieszę się, że szata pasuje. 

Wymieniwszy formalności, nie mają o czym rozmawiać, więc Tom obserwuje uczniów czekających, by wejść do Wielkiej Sali. Parkinson i Malfoy stanowią przykład idealnej pary, oboje uśmiechnięci i piękni w najmodniejszych strojach. Zabini i Bulstrode rozmawiają przyciszonymi głosami, a Nott próbuje nie zapaść się pod ziemię, bo jego partnerka — Tracey Davis, dumnie prezentuje męską szatę. 

Uwaga Toma przez chwilę skupia się na dziewczynie. Wiedział, że ma krótkie włosy i nie zachowywała się jak inne czarownice ze Slytherinu, ale nie wiedział, że to sięga tak daleko. Ktoś z tak silnym umysłem może być całkiem przydatny, nawet jeśli jest pół-krwi. 

Obserwowanie Ślizgonów staje się nudne, gdy pojawia się Harry. W zielonej szacie rozgląda się, wyciągają szyję. Gdy ich oczy się spotykają, Gryfon rumieni się i szybko odwraca wzrok. Tom uśmiecha się pod nosem z satysfakcją. Te małe gesty dają mu nadzieję, że warto działać, bo z Harrym nie wszystko stracone. Co więcej — ich relacja może wznieść się na nowy poziom, więc Tom w żadnym wypadku nie odpuści. 

Bal rozpoczyna się tańcem reprezentantów. Przez cały czas jego trwania Tom obserwuje zdradziecką rękę Puchona na talii Harry’ego. Wie, że może troszkę przesadza, bo Diggory zadziwiająco trzyma się zasad, ale Tom nie może się powstrzymać. 

Potem tańczy z Dafne. Wielka Sala migocze świątecznymi dekoracjami, magiczna w biało-złotej prostocie. 

— Cieszę się, że mnie zaprosiłeś — mówi Greengrass, gdy stoją przy stole, a Tom nalewa im czerwonego jak krew ponczu. 

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — odpowiada i upija łyk. Spogląda ponad jej złotą głową i wpatruje się w Harry’ego, który zarumieniony (od tańca tylko i wyłącznie) próbuje przekonać Cedrika, że to ostatni taniec. 

Po tańcu otwierającym, wszyscy siadają przy stolikach, a Dumbledore przemawia. Po nim do mównicy podchodzi Konstancja Stoneheart, która w czerni i złocie wygląda jak bogini z legend. Rozciąga usta w uśmiechu, który wydaje się drapieżny i unosi kieliszek z szampanem. 

— Turniej Trójmagiczny to dowód na jedność czarodziejów! — Spogląda w bok, a długi kolczyk odznacza się na bladej szyi. — Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii jest niezwykle dumne, że udało się zorganizować takie przedsięwzięcie! Mogę was zapewnić, że drugiego takiego nie ma na całym świecie! Nasi reprezentanci udowodnili, że magia jest w nich silna i dali nadzieję na kolejne spektakularne widowiska. Więc teraz podziękujmy im toastem! 

Zebrani czarodzieje wstają i unoszą kryształowe kieliszki. Tom z rozbawieniem zauważa, że jego szampan jest bezalkoholowy. Od razu spogląda w stronę Dumbledore’a, który z uśmiechem rozmawia z profesor McGonagall. Starzec i te jego dziecinne zasady. 

Malfoy krzywi się, gdy upija łyk. Nazywa napój smoczym łajnem, a potem zamawia wodę. Wygląda na to, że dla niepełnoletnich czarodziejów menu nie przewiduje napojów alkoholowych. Dorośli uwielbiają lekceważyć dzieci; każdy głupi wie, co się dzieje w łazienkach w trakcie takich imprez. 

Tom oczywiście zamawia indyka z żurawiną; je i rozmawia z Dafne o jej rodzinie. Dziewczyna opowiada o swojej siostrze w Beauxbatons, która jednak nie mogła przybyć, bo jest za młoda, o tym jak raz spiskowała ze skrzatem domowym, by ukraść ciasteczka z kuchni. Wydaje się bardzo otwartą, miłą i… zbyt naiwną osobą jak na okrutny świat, w którym przyszło jej żyć. 

— Jedzenie w Malfoy Manor nie ma w sobie porównania, to tutaj to jakaś kpina. — Narzeka Malfoy, gdy z grymasem obrzydzenia dziubie widelcem w swoim daniu.

Pansy przewraca oczami. 

— Musisz nas w takim razie zaprosić. — Tom spogląda na Draco z błyskiem w oku.

— Ojciec mówi, że możesz czuć się zaproszony, by spędzić nami wakacje w Malfoy Manor. 

— Cieszy mnie to. 

— Nie mówiłem mu wszystkich szczegółów, ale dorośli słyszeli plotki. — Spogląda na Toma jakby z obawą, lekko rozszerzając oczy. 

— Na nic innego nie liczyłem — odpowiada Tom z pozorną obojętnością, bo w środku czuje głęboką satysfakcję. 

— Zatańczmy, Tom! — mówi Dafne, kiedy orkiestra zaczyna grać walca. 

W odpowiedzi Smith podaje jej rękę. Tańczą cztery piosenki, korzystając z tego, że jeszcz egra orkiestra, a nie Fatalne Jędze. 

Harry w tym czasie siedzi przy stole, rozmawiając z Granger, więc Tom jest spokojny. Jednak gdy schodzą z Dafne z parkietu, Harry’ego nigdzie nie ma. 

— Wybacz mi na chwilę — mówi do Greengrass, odprowadza ją stolika, po czym wychodzi z Wielkiej Sali, udając się na poszukiwania. 

Korytarze Hogwartu zdobią girlandy z dzwoneczkami i zaczarowanymi płatkami śniegu, a zewsząd bije ciepło. Muzyka jest przytłumiona, to nikłe echo tego, co słychać w Wielkiej Sali, ale dzięki temu tworzy się atmosfera zimowego przyjęcia, gdy wychodzisz na chłodniejszy korytarz z zarumienionymi od tańca policzkami, by na chwilę odetchnąć. 

Tom spodziewał się pustek, ale koło schodów jest grupka rozmawiających dziewczyn, obok zbroi jakiś chłopak opiera się o ścianę i obserwuje paznokcie. Nawet Konstancja Stoneheart stoi z boku, rozmawiając z jakąś brunetką, która wydaje się znajoma. Czy ona nie uczyła ich na poprzednim roku o magii dusz?

Wzrusza ramionami i wraca do poszukiwań Harry’ego, ale nigdzie go nie widzi. Idzie długim korytarzem, rozglądając się na boki. Tym sposobem zauważa Cedrika Diggory’ego, który rozmawia ściszonym głosem z niską dziewczyną o azjatyckich rysach twarzy. 

Zaciska ręce w pięści. Więc to tak? Za bycie z Harrym i uszczęśliwianie go Tom może nawet zignorować idiotów, ale za krzywdzenie najważniejszej osoby na świecie, jest tylko jedna kara. 

Jednak teraz liczy się znalezienie Harry’ego, Tom nie ma czasu na zabawy z Diggorym. 

Niebo jest zachmurzone, gdy wychodzi na zewnątrz, na plac z fontanną. Wreszcie znajduje Harry’ego, który jednak nie jest sam. Chodzi po murku wokół fontanny, rozstawiając ręce, by łapać równowagę; oświetlony przez płonące pochodnie. Obok siedzi Granger tłumacząca coś z przejęciem. Harry śmieje się głośno, Tom słyszy go wyraźnie, a dziewczyna zakłada ręce na ramiona. 

Smith skrywa się za kolumną. Nie chce podglądać, tak nisko nie upadł, zwyczajnie czeka, aż Granger sobie pójdzie. 

Cierpliwość się opłaca. Granger odchodzi, podnosząc fałdy niebieskiej sukni, a Harry siada na murku otaczającym fontannę i wyciąga rękę w stronę nieba. 

— Żałuję, że nie ma księżyca — odzywa się Tom, podchodząc bliżej. 

— Tom. — Harry odwraca się z uśmiechem. — Co tu robisz?

— Szukałem cię. — Harry to jedyna osoba, której Tom nie lubi oszukiwać, więc gdy nie jest to nic poważnego, stara się mówić prawdę. — Zatańczysz? — Wyciąga rękę i kłania się z przesadną elegancją.

Harry parska śmiechem.

— Porzuciłeś Dafne? — pyta, ale podaje mu rękę.

— Chciałem zatańczyć z tobą — mówi jedynie i kładzie dłoń na talii Harry’ego, po czym przyciąga go bliżej do siebie. 

— Jak chcesz tańczyć bez muzyki? — Harry wydaje się być w świetnym humorze. Oczy świecą się radością, a z policzków nie znika różowy rumieniec. 

— Nogami. — Unosi brew i porywa Harry’ego do tańca. — Jak robią to ludzie od setek lat. 

— Nie lubię tańczyć — mówi Harry, krzywiąc się cierpiętniczo. 

— I nie umiesz — odpowiada Tom, bo w tym momencie Harry nadepnął na jego stopę. — Ale to część twojego uroku. 

— To ma być jakiś pokraczny komplement?

— Jak zacznę składać ci komplementy, to w ten wieczór będziesz mój. 

— Więc lepiej nie — mówi Harry, odwracając głowę.

— Więc lepiej nie — przytakuje Tom z uśmiechem. 

Jakieś radosne uczucie rozpiera go od środka, gdy porusza się w takt na trzy do wyimaginowanej muzyki. Jest mroźno, ale jednocześnie gorąco. Hogwart otula ich swoją niezwykłą magią, wznosząc na euforyczne wyżyny doznań. Tom nie potrafi nazwać tego uczucia, bo to coś więcej niż zwykła radość, ale nie ma czasu się nad tym teraz zastanawiać. Napawa się bliskością utraconej bratniej duszy.

Tom chce już powiedzieć Harry’emu, jak bardzo cieszy go ich spotkanie, że choć przez chwilę mogli być tak razem, ale wtedy słyszy stukanie szpilek o kamień; dźwięk, którego nie można pomylić z żadnym innym. Kroki są szybkie, ale Tom powoli wyplątuje Harry’ego ze swoich objęć. 

— Chyba mamy towarzystwo — mówi ściszonym głosem.

Harry zagląda przez jego ramię. 

— Seville Grakchus — zauważa z zaskoczeniem. 

Teraz i Tom się odwraca, jedną rękę zostawiając opartą na talii Harry’ego. Przez dziedziniec szybkim krokiem zmierza brunetka z rozmazanym makijażem. 

— Och — mówi zachrypniętym głosem, gdy ich zauważa. — Widzę, że wam przeszkadzam — uśmiecha się jakoś krzywo — ale wiecie, mam dla was radę: pierdolić bratnie dusze. 

Po tych słowach odchodzi energicznie, garbiąc się, jakby jak najszybciej chciała uciec z Hogwartu. 

— To było dziwne. — Harry odprowadza kobietę wzrokiem. 

Grakchus tak się spieszy, że nie zauważa ucznia, którego potrąca ramieniem. Kiwa głową w geście przeprosin i jeszcze bardziej przyspiesza, teraz to już prawie biegnie. 

— A jej co? — pyta drobny blondyn, podchodząc do Toma i Harry’ego. 

— Cześć, C-... — Harry marszczy brwi. — Nie jesteś Colinem — mówi ostrożnie, uważnie przypatrując się twarzy chłopaka. 

Tom zerka na Harry’ego. Coś mu się stało? Cedrik podał mu podrasowany poncz? 

— Nie jestem — potwierdza chłopak. 

— To przecież Dennis, jego młodszy brat. Co robisz o tej porze na zewnątrz?

Chłopak jedynie uśmiecha się, a jego skóra wydaje się bardzo blada i niezdrowa. Tom chce zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie, ale Dennis już wraca z powrotem do zamku. Przyszedł i zniknął jak duch. 

Harry siada na murek, a jego ręce luźno zwisają pomiędzy nogami.

— Ja… kompletnie zapomniałem, że Colin nie żyje — mówi cicho.

Tom wzdycha i siada obok niego. 

— Jesteś żywy, więc myślisz o żywych. To naturalne, że zapominasz martwych. 

Harry jakby kuli się w sobie.

— To jeden z powodów, dla których tak cię odtrącam. Boję się, że w końcu przestanie mi to przeszkadzać…

Smith w ostatniej chwili gryzie się w język. 

— Bo wiesz… Zbyt często odnoszę wrażenie, że zachowuję się moralnie, bo tego wymagają inni, bo tak się przyjęło i tak jest poprawnie. — Unosi głowę i spogląda na granatowe chmury przysłaniające niebo. Ściska ręce, aż bieleją knykcie. — Nie chcę być zły.

Gdy wreszcie spogląda na Toma, w jego oczach błyszczą łzy, więc ten go przytula. Przygarnia do siebie, by podzielić się ciepłem. 

— Ja jestem tym złym — mówi cicho. — Więc ty nie musisz się niczym przejmować. 

Harry tylko kiwa głową, ale po długiej chwili pyta:

— Tom… A co jeśli kiedyś jednak będę zły? 

— To zawsze będziesz mniej ode mnie. I zawsze cię zaakceptuję. 

— Dziękuję. — Harry wyplątuje się z jego objęć, nachyla się, by pocałować policzek, pociąga nosem i ociera łzy. Ostatecznie uśmiecha się. — Dziękuję — powtarza. 

Tom jeszcze przez chwilę siedzi samotnie, wpatrując się w blade dłonie, a serce wypełnia dziwna ekscytacja. Czy to źle, że nie może się doczekać, jaka będzie kolejna przemiana Harry’ego? Jakie oblicze ukaże jego światło? Światło, które z każdą kolejną warstwą mroku, staje się jaśniejsze?

Gdy wraca do Wielkiej Sali, grają już Fatalne Jędze. Ogłuszająca muzyka wyciąga z każdego bestię, która sprawia, że ludzie szaleją na parkiecie, spoceni uśmiechnięci i pełni energii pomimo zmęczenia. 

Harry tańczy z Cedrikiem, podskakując w rytm szybkiej melodii, a Tom wraca do stolika, przy którym siedzi naburmuszona Pansy. Jest zbyt szczęśliwy, by przejmować się jej problemami, więc zamawia w magicznym menu bezalkoholowego szampana i obserwuje tańczących. 


	42. 37. Lodowe chochliki

Wielka Sala przypomina komnatę z zamku Królowej Śniegu; ściany wyglądają jakby były zrobione z lodu, a zawieszone pod sufitem świetliki dodają wszystkiemu magicznego blasku. 

Harry tańczy z Cedrikiem, który wygląda jeszcze bardziej przystojnie niż zwykle, ale jego wzrok mimowolnie wędruje w stronę Toma i Dafne. Nie powinien tego robić, w końcu sam wybrał swój los, nie jest gotowy, by ponownie być z Tomem tak blisko… Więc czy jego ciało może przestać go zdradzać z łaski swojej? Odwraca głowę, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie myśleć o Tomie. 

Cedrik jest idealny, jeśli chodzi o pochłanianie uwagi, więc już po chwili Harry marzy jedynie o zimnym ponczu. 

— Zmęczony? — Diggory jakby czyta mu w myślach. 

— Tak — odpowiada po prostu Harry. — Masz ochotę na coś do picia? 

Każdy bierze czarkę z czerwonym napojem i wychodzą na zewnątrz, gdzie mroźna noc wreszcie ostudza palące od gorąca policzki Gryfona. Parę par przechadza się po mroźnym ogrodzie, więc Harry z Cedrikiem nie stanowią wyjątku, gdy siadają na kamiennej ławce. 

— Wiesz — mówi Cedrik, spoglądając na naczynie, które trzyma w obu dłoniach — cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się ze mną przyjść na ten bal. 

Gdy spogląda na Harry’ego, jego oczy błyszczą się, co z zarumienionymi policzkami tworzy wręcz obraz anioła. Harry nie może nic poradzić, że czerwieni się na te słowa. 

— Ja też — odpowiada z szerokim uśmiechem. — Też się cieszę, że mnie zaprosiłeś. 

Mówiąc to, przypomina sobie rozmowę z Tomem. Czy gdyby Smith go zaprosił… zaakceptowałby to? I teraz siedziałby tu z przyjacielem, z którym był nierozłączny przez trzy lata? 

Zatracony w myślach nie zauważa Cedrika, który powoli przybliża swoją twarz. Orientuje się dopiero, gdy czuje miękki nacisk na usta. Otwiera je zaskoczony, pozwalając, by Diggory pogłębił pocałunek, ale nie może skupić się na tym, co teraz odczuwa. 

Może to dlatego że nie czuje kompletnie nic? Jest trochę mokro, ciepło i miło, ale nie może nie porównywać tego pocałunku z pocałunkiem Toma. 

Cedrik się odsuwa i nastaje niezręczna chwila milczenia. Harry za bardzo nie wie, co powiedzieć. Z jednej strony teraz jest pewien, że nie czuje do Cedrika nic poza sympatią i przyjaźnią, ale właśnie z tego powodu nie chce zranić jego uczuć. Z drugiej strony udawanie i tkwienie w kłamstwie zrani go jeszcze bardziej. 

— To rozwiązuje sprawę, co nie? — Cedrik uśmiecha się nieśmiało. 

Harry marszczy brwi. Czy Cedrik ma na myśli, że teraz są razem? Harry nie chce być razem! Już otwiera usta, by zaprotestować, ale w tym momencie Cedrik śmieje się, spuszczając głowę. W jego głosie pobrzmiewa jedna, wielka ulga. 

— Muszę cię chyba przeprosić. — Spogląda prosto w oczy Harry’ego. — Wykorzystałem naszą relację, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno jestem… wiesz, czuję coś do chłopaków. — Drapie się po głowie. — Wykorzystałem to trochę mocne słowo, ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co mam na myśli. 

— Zrobiłeś dokładnie to samo, co ja — śmieje się Harry.

Unosi wzrok, by spojrzeć na Cedrika, który wygląda, jakby sam Merlin się przed nim objawił.

— S-s-serio?

— Bo to wszystko wina Toma! — wybucha Harry. — Bo wiesz byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, odkąd spotkaliśmy się na stacji King’s Cross, wręcz papużki-nierozłączki z nas były, ale zacząłem poznawać go coraz bardziej i zorientowałem się, że nie jest tym człowiekiem, za którego go miałem. Jest o wiele mroczniejszy i… — urywa w ostatniej chwili, nie chcąc nic zdradzić. — Wykapany Ślizgon z niego — kończy. 

— I już go nie lubisz? Właśnie przez to?

— Właśnie nie! Lubię bardziej, ale próbuję być tym moralnym i odpowiedzialnym — fuka Harry. Odsuwa się trochę i spogląda na ogród oświetlony ciepłym blaskiem lamp, w których płonie magiczny ogień. 

— Z mojej strony to wygląda tak, że powinieneś dać mu szansę. Zaakceptuj go takim, jakim jest i po prostu staraj się sprowadzić na dobrą ścieżkę. 

— Mówisz tak, bo nie masz o niczym pojęcia — mamrocze Harry. 

— Mówię tak, bo twoje uczucia widać jak na otwartej dłoni. Możesz posłuchać rady swojego nowego przyjaciela. 

— Przyjaciela? — Harry wpatruje się uważnie w twarz Cedrika, ale ta nie przejawia żadnych negatywnych emocji, wręcz przeciwnie: jest otwarta i pełna ciepła.

— Bo to nam pozostaje, no nie? Oboje zgadzamy, że to nie to — dodaje Cedrik, odwołując się do wcześniejszego pocałunku. — Oczywiście nie bierz tego za złe! To było naprawdę miłe, ale…

— Nie było iskry, no nie? — szepcze Harry. 

— Jesteś zły?

— Nie. — Harry pociąga nosem. — Wręcz przeciwnie. Czuję ulgę, bo wreszcie wszystko do siebie pasuje.

Twarz Diggory’ego rozświetla promienisty uśmiech.

— Więc teraz tylko musisz wyjaśnić wszystko z Tomem! — Klepie go przyjacielsko po ramieniu. 

— Żeby to było takie proste… — wzdycha Harry. — Muszę najpierw poukładać wszystko w swojej głowie, by móc poukładać Toma. 

Cedrik powoli kiwa głową w zrozumieniu. 

— Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak życzyć ci powodzenia... przyjacielu. — Mruga do niego. 

— Dzięki i nawzajem, przyjacielu — odpowiada Harry ze śmiechem.

Czuje się lekko i nawet widmo Turnieju Trójmagicznego nie jest w stanie tego zepsuć. To najlepsze uczucie, gdy jakieś zmartwienie wreszcie cię opuszcza. Możesz wręcz unieść się w powietrze wśród chmur. 

— To o czym teraz będziemy rozmawiać? — Cedrik pociera ręce. — Słyszałeś narzekania tej Delacour?

— O tym, że w Beauxbatons mają żywe elfy na choinkach? 

— Lodowe elfy. — Cedrik ponownie zaczyna pocierać ręce, co przykuwa uwagę Harry’ego.

— Zimno ci? — Ręce Puchona są zaczerwienione. 

— No… Chodźmy już może do środka — mówi Cedrik, wstając. Rzuca jeszcze na siebie czar ogrzewający. — Chcesz też? — Wskazuje różdżką na Harry’ego. 

— Nie, ja chcę tu jeszcze chwilę zostać i pomyśleć. 

— Spoko. — Cedrik chowa różdżkę w kieszeni szaty. — Widzimy się potem w Wielkiej Sali? Chcę jeszcze z tobą zatańczyć. 

— Jasne. 

Harry wstaje i podchodzi do chłopaka, by pocałować go delikatnie w policzek.

— To dlatego, że jesteś zbyt przystojny — mówi. — I dziękuję — dodaje już ciszej.

— Nie ma za co. W końcu od czego ma się przyjaciół? — Cedrik uśmiecha się zawadiacko, po czym odchodzi. 

**∞**

Przez noc w Hogwarcie spada tyle śniegu, że Filch musi drążyć w nim tunele, by uczniowie mogli dostać się na stację w Hogsmeade, by pojechać na święta do domów. 

Z samego rana Fred i George urządzają wielką bitwę na śnieżki, w której udział bierze połowa Hogwartu. Malfoy kończy przemoczony do suchej nitki, ale śmieje się z Blaisem i Nottem, gdy potem idą ścieżką prowadzącą do czarodziejskiej wioski.

Harry też wraca do domu, w końcu wreszcie go ma. Syriusz był aż nazbyt podekscytowany w listach, gdy opowiadał o tym, jakie plany mają z Tonks. Remus też wraca pociągiem i ze stacji zabierze Harry’ego na Grimmauld Place, ale teraz daje mu czas na spędzenie ostatnich chwil w tym roku z przyjaciółmi. 

— I McGonagall nie była podejrzliwa, że wracasz do Dursleyów? — Hermiona robi palcami cudzysłów, gdy wymawia nazwisko wujostwa. 

Harry odlepia policzek od szyby i spogląda na przyjaciółkę, przy okazji wzruszając ramionami. 

— Nic nie mówiła. Po prostu nie wpisałem się na listę, że nie zostaję w Hogwarcie na święta. 

Pociąg zatrzymuje się na stacji z głośnym piskiem kół. Harry wstaje, by ściągnąć kufry, a Ginny plącze swój gryfoński szalik wokół szyi. Hermiona bierze na ręce Krzywołapa i z uśmiechem mówi:

— Wesołych świąt!

Podobne słowa rozlegają się w całym pociągu, gdy uczniowie żegnają się ze sobą. Na peronie Harry macha jeszcze Hermionie, która znika za barierką i uśmiecha się do pani Weasley. Gdy prawie wszyscy czarodzieje już się rozchodzą, z pociągu wychodzi Remus. Z przepraszającym uśmiechem odgarnia z czoła siwiejące włosy. 

— Wybacz, musiałem sprawdzić pociąg, czy wszyscy już wyszli. Skoro jechał nauczyciel, to trzeba było trochę odciążyć prefektów, prawda? 

— Nic nie szkodzi. — Harry kręci głową z uśmiechem. Jest zbyt podekscytowany pierwszymi rodzinnymi świętami, by przejmować się takimi głupotami. 

— To co idziemy? — Lupin poprawia uchwyt na swoim podniszczonym kufrze.

— Ale jak? Fiuu?

— Teleportujemy się na naszą ulicę. Ale najpierw musimy udać się w jakieś ustronne miejsce.

Harry absolutnie nienawidzi teleportacji. Staje przed drzwiami na Grimmauld Place, czując nudności. Wszystko przechodzi, gdy widzi roześmianą twarz Syriusza. Bez zastanowienia rzuca się na jego szyję. 

Łapa łapie z go, wypuszczając z zaskoczenie powietrze, ale przytula równie mocno.

— Tęskniłem — mamrocze Harry w jego ramię.

— Ja też, młody, ja też. 

— Nie stójmy tak na wejściu — mówi Remus, oglądając się przez ramię. — Do środka, do środka — ponagla i wpycha ich do wnętrza. 

Ciężkie drzwi zamykają się, skrzypiąc i odcinając światło słoneczne odbijające się od kryształków śniegu przykrywającego ulice Londynu. 

— Muszę je naoliwić — jęczy Syriusz, odsuwając się od Harry’ego, choć jego prawa ręka nadal obejmuje ramiona chłopaka.

Remus kładzie kufry w przedpokoju i rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu.

— Dory nie ma? — pyta, spoglądając na przyjaciela. 

— Jest — odpowiada Syriusz ze skrzywieniem. — Nie czujesz zapachu spalenizny? Piecze pierniczki. 

Harry niucha i faktycznie czuje spalone ciasto.

— Stworek! — Trzask i pojawia się niski, pomarszczony skrzat. — Zabierz bagaże. A my z Harrym napijemy się czegoś ciepłego, no nie?

— Kakao! — dobiega ich głos Remusa z kuchni. 

— Niczego innego się nie spodziewałem, Luniek! — odkrzykuje Syriusz przykładając rękę do ust, by głos niósł się dalej. — To co? — pyta, spoglądając na Harry’ego? — Masz ochotę na gorące kakao?

— Jasne. 

W kuchni śmierdzi jeszcze bardziej, a różowowłosa Tonks stoi na stole w czarnych, wysokich butach i macha różdżką, starając się pozbyć siwego dymu wypełniającego całe pomieszczenie. Remus podjada spalone ciasteczka w kształcie ludzików i uśmiecha się, widząc jak Harry i Syriusz wchodzą do środka. 

Wieczór spędzają przy słodkim mleku z czekoladą, dekorując pierniczki kolorowym lukrem. Harry kładzie się spać zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy. Zasypiając, myśli jednak o Tomie. 

**∞**

Następny dzień upływa na dekoracjach. Tonks ma wolne w pracy, więc cała czwórka sprząta cały ranek, by po południu móc dekorować schody wstążkami, drzwi wieńcami. Remus przynosi choinkę, a Syriusz wyciąga ze strychu stare ozdoby choinkowe.

— Tylko uważajcie, żeby was coś nie ugryzło. Nie wiem, co matka tam nawkładała — mówi, kładąc ciężkie pudło przed kominkiem w salonie. 

Syriusz prostuje się i odgarnia zbłąkany kosmyk z twarzy. 

— To ja zrobię gorącej czekolady — informuje Remus. 

Tonks kiwa głową ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, gdzie naszywa upieczone pierniczki na nitki, by potem zawiesić je na choince. Harry z kolei otwiera pudło wypełnione szklanymi bombkami, miękkimi łańcuchami i różnokolorowymi światełkami.

— Był taki specjalny czar, który sprawiał, że światełka migotały — tłumaczy Syriusz, który kuca obok Harry’ego i zagląda do środka niby od niechcenia. 

— O, a to? — Harry wyciąga niebieską figurkę przedstawiającą jakąś wróżkę z podłużnymi skrzydłami jak u ważki. 

— To… jeszcze żyje. 

Harry odkłada figurkę z powrotem do pudła z prędkością światła, a Syriusz wybucha głośnym śmiechem, który brzmi jak szczekanie. 

— Nie męcz młodego — mówiąc to, Remus podaje im parujące kubki.

Harry z uśmiechem zauważa, że jego czerwono-złoty kubek ma najwięcej pianek. Syriusz podnosi się i przeciąga aż strzelają kości. 

— Tonks, podziel się — mówi i podchodzi do kobiety, łakomie spoglądając na pierniczki leżące na stoliku, które ta od godziny nawleka na sznurki, by powiesić na choince. 

— Ale nie te z nitkami — ostrzega, unosząc palec. — Mocno się namęczyłam… A żebyś się udławił! — wykrzykuje, gdy widzi, że Syriusz na przekór bierze właśnie tego gotowego do zawieszenia na świątecznym drzewku. 

Syriusz zaczyna się tak śmiać, że faktycznie po chwili krztusi się trochę, a Tonks wygląda na wielce z siebie zadowoloną. 

Ostatecznie jednak cała czwórka zabiera się za dekorowanie choinki. Syriusz przez chwilę upiera się przy złoto-czerwonej kolorystyce, ale Tonks wyciąga wtedy różdżkę i zmienia kolor wszystkim bombek na żółty. 

— Puchoni rządzą! — Puszcza Harry’emu oczko. 

Przed oczami staje mu Cedrik, on chyba zawsze będzie się mu kojarzył z Hufflepuffem. Ciekawe jak on spędza święta?

— Zróbmy różnokolorową! — Do sytuacji wkracza Remus, unosząc obie ręce. — Są święta, nie skaczmy sobie do gardeł z powodu koloru bombek, no błagam. 

Harry korzysta z okazji, gdy nikt nie patrzy i wiesza na gałązkach dziwne wróżki, które nazywa w myślach lodowymi chochlikami. 

— No, została tylko gwiazda — stwierdza Syriusz, który stoi z rękami opartymi na biodrach i spogląda na choinkę. — Harry, czyń honory. Wingardium Leviosa!

Nim Harry zdąży zorientować się w zamiarach ojca chrzestnego, magia już unosi go do góry. Remus przewraca oczami i posyła w stronę Harry’ego gwiazdę.

— O najważniejszym zapomniałeś, debilu — zwraca się do Syriusza.

— Najważniejszy jest Harry, więc nie, Luniu, nie zapomniałem.

Harry wisi pod sufitem i nie może powstrzymać przyjemnego uczucia ciepła wypełniającego klatkę piersiową, gdy spogląda na przekomarzających się Remusa i Syriusza oraz na Tonks, która ledwo powstrzymuje śmiech, 

To są święta idealne. Z ludźmi, których Harry nie boi się nazwać rodziną. 

**∞**

Harry spędza dni na jedzeniu ciasteczek i szperaniu do bibliotece Blacków, szukając wskazówki do drugiego zadania. Syriusz i Remus też starają się pomóc, a Tonks narzeka, że Harry zostawił w Hogwarcie jajo, bo chciałaby posłuchać wrzasku.

Rodowy gramofon Blacków całymi dniami wygrywa kolędy i pastorałki, a Syriusz potrafi tanecznym krokiem chodzić po domu, wyśpiewując je na cały głos, okropnie przy tym fałszując. Tonks nie jest gorsza. Nawet Harry łapie się parę razy na pośpiewywaniu melodii, gdy przegląda tytuły książek na regale. 

Święta spędzają w ciepłym, rodzinnym gronie, a Harry nie marzył o niczym innym. Wieczorami przesiadują przy choince, opowiadając historie o Hogwarcie. Syriusz i Remus biorą udział w konkursie kto opowie bardziej żenującą historię o Lily i Jamesie, a wszyscy śmieją się z anegdotek Tonks, która miała na pieńku z Filchem, jako że prawie codziennie przewracała doniczki, zbroje i wszystko, co było do przewrócenia, więc gdy woźny ją tylko widział, unosił miotłę w obronnym geście. 

Beztroski czas jednak szybko się kończy, Harry musi wracać do Hogwartu. Z jakiegoś powodu boli go wymuszony uśmiech Łapy, który na pożegnanie czochra mu włosy, mówiąc, żeby się trzymał. 

Hogwart oznacza wrzucenie się w wir nauki, ale Harry nie zapomina, że powinien szukać wskazówki, w końcu drugie zadanie zbliża się wielkimi krokami. 

— Naprawdę nie wiem, co to może być — jęczy, kładąc głowę na stoliku w bibliotece. 

Cedrik uśmiecha się pod nosem. 

— Pomógłbym, gdybym mógł, ale niestety nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy. To zwykły wrzask.

— Jeśli będziemy szukać wytrwale, w końcu coś znajdziemy — mówi Hermiona. — Musimy coś znaleźć — dodaje mocniej. 

— Podziwiam twoją wiarę — mamrocze Harry.

Hermiona rzuca mu ostre spojrzenie.

— Może gdybyś zamiast się nad sobą użalać, trochę się przyłożył…

— Dobra, skończ, skończ, skończ. — Harry prostuje się i przykłada ręce do uszu. — Nie mam nastroju na kazania. 

Oburzona dziewczyna głośno wciąga powietrze, ale zanim zdąży coś powiedzieć, przerywa jej śmiech Cedrika. 

— Uwielbiam was, serio — mówi Puchon. — A teraz wybacznie, mam esej z transmutacji do napisania — mówiąc to wyciąga z torby podręcznik, pióro i pergamin, po czym pochyla się, by zacząć pracować.

— Wziąłbyś przykład. — Hermiona mruży oczy, przez chwilę wpatrując się w Harry’ego, a potem wraca do książki. 

— A idź do…

— Widzę, że Harry w doskonałym humorku! — mówi Ginny, która podchodzi do ich stolika z Luną u boku. 

— Cześć, Luna. I tak, Ginny, zignorowałem cię. — Harry uśmiecha się do Krukonki. 

— Witaj, Harry.

— I dobrze. Nie do ciebie przyszłam. — Uśmiecha się przymilnie do Hermiony, po czym ściąga dziewczynę z krzesła, nie porzucając radosnego wyrazu twarzy. — Ta tutaj miała mi opowiedzieć o prezencie świątecznym od pewnego zawodnika quidditcha....

Hermiona momentalnie czerwienieje. 

— G-ginny! Miałaś nikomu nie mówić! — syczy.

— Więc chodźmy w jakieś ustronne miejsce, żeby coś więcej mi się nie wymsknęło. — Spogląda wymownie na swoją przyjaciółkę. 

— Dobra — wzdycha Hermiona. — Tylko daj mi się spakować. 

— Spadaj, Potter! — rzuca Ginny na pożegnanie, a bibliotekarka rzuca jej oburzone spojrzenie. 

— W ogóle, Luna — Harry spogląda na blondynkę, puszczając słowa Ginny mimo uszu — znasz jakieś dziwne, niebieskie stworki, które przypominają wyglądem wróżki? Wiesz, skrzydła, uszy i te sprawy.

— Masz na myśli lodowe chochliki?

Harry otwiera szerzej oczy.

— Serio coś takiego istnieje? 

Cedrik z uśmiechem kręci głową ze swojego miejsca, ale Harry z Luną zgodnie go ignorują. 

— Są przykładem. Mówi się, że gdy je obraziłeś, potrafiły zabrać komuś głos. Druga wersja mówi o zabiciu pierwotnego dziecka. — Przykłada palec do brody. — Nie jestem pewna, która jest prawdziwsza. Ale dawno wymarły, choć tatuś ostatnio opisywał w najnowszym numerze… 

— Harry, możemy porozmawiać? 

Harry wszędzie rozpozna ten głos. Gdy unosi wzrok, na chwilę zapiera mu dech w piersi. Czy Tom musi być taki przystojny? Coś jest w tych wysokich kościach policzkowych i bladej cerze. Coś, co sprawia, że trudno oderwać od niego wzrok. 

— To ja może pójdę — odchrząkuje Cedrik.

— Och tak — stwierdza Luna. Wstaje i zarzuca włosy za ramię. — Gnębiwtryski — dodaje sennym tonem, jakby to miało coś tłumaczyć. 

Cedrik pakuje swoje rzeczy do torby i uśmiecha się na pożegnanie do Harry’ego. Przy wyjściu potyka się i mamrocze coś o przeklętych sznurówkach. 

Harry przez chwilę odprowadza wzrokiem Puchona, nieświadomy, że Tom robi to samo. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykają, Gryfon czuje napływające do twarzy ciepło.

— Co chcesz? — pyta, odchrząkując po chwili, bo jego głos brzmi okropnie słabo. Ma ochotę się uderzyć. Dlaczego nie może zachowywać się normalnie przy Tomie?

— Znasz rozwiązanie zagadki jaja? 

— A ty znasz? — Harry od razu się ożywia, zapominając o wstydliwych zachowaniach organizmu.

Tom przewraca oczami. 

— Gdybym nie znał, to po co bym pytał? Oczywiście, że znam. Ale ta wiedza ma swoją cenę. 

Harry wzdycha.

— Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Jaka jest twoja cena?

— Randka. Po drugim zadaniu oczywiście, jak emocje już opadną — dodaje z uśmiechem.

Harry siedzi jak wmurowany, wpatrując się w Toma, który z zadowolonym uśmiechem opiera się dłońmi o stół tak, że jego twarz jest bardzo blisko.

— To jak będzie? 

Harry mruży oczy. Nie wierzy, że za tą propozycją nie stoi jakiś niecny plan, ale co mu szkodzi? Tom i tak zawsze jakoś znajdzie sposób, by zabrać sobie czas Harry’ego, więc raz może być za jego zgodą.

— Zgoda — wzdycha.

Twarz Toma rozświetla uśmiech.

— W takim razie ten wrzask to trytony. Poszukaj sobie czegoś o nich.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, od razu się odwraca i odchodzi, zostawiając Harry’ego samego przy stoliku.

— Co? I to tyle? Ej, Tom! 

— W bibliotece się nie krzyczy! — odzywa się Irma Pince.

Harry z jękiem kładzie głowę na blacie stolika. W co on się wpakował?


End file.
